Alphabet Injuries
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Dr. Fraser said to Sam "It's a hairline fracture of the Zygomatic bone. You will …." Sam interrupted "Ah crap, I'm done. That's it! No more!" Ed asked "What do you mean no more?" Sam sighed heavily "A to Z, I've hit them all now. No more letters for injuries." - Pure Sam whump, 26 ways Sam is injured/ill/hurt. Z & A (chaps 1 & 2) are one story but B to Y are individual stories.
1. Zygomatic Bone

**Alphabet Injuries**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Dr. Fraser said to Sam "It's a hairline fracture of the Zygomatic bone. You will …." Sam interrupted "Ah crap, I'm done. That's it! No more!" The team was concerned. Ed asked "What do you mean no more?" Sam closed his eyes sighing heavily as the pain meds began work "A to Z, I've hit them all now. No more letters for injuries" - Pure Sam whump, 26 ways Sam is injured/ill/hurt._

 _ **Setting:**_ _This will be 26 chapters of Sam whump. Started off as one story to thread 26 injuries/illnesses but by popular demand and the need to write better stories it changes in Chapter 3 to One Shots for each letter B to Y. This way each chapter can stand on its own and not be tied down to weaving it into an overall story. Will be mostly Team One centric but may or may not use OC from my Beauty of Life series.  
_

 _ **This is not part of my Beauty of Life** series so if you see differences in continuity from those stories it is okay and intentional. These stories are stand alone and may use elements or characterizations from that series but timeline/events can be different._

 _ **A/N: Special nod to Roxanne**_ _who suggested I do an A-Z injury/illness/hurt for Sam._

 _This set of stories I will use as a place for my muse to go when I'm blocked on my longer stories. So not exactly sure how often updates will be coming. Could be fast or slow depending on how the other stories are going._

 _ **Also thanks to all my readers that provide me input.**_ _It encourages me to keep writing. I love reading the reviews and PMs. I won't lie Reviews do make my day. I appreciate it when you take a moment of your time to drop me one telling me you enjoyed it. Totally love it when you tell me a particular part that moved you too._

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **Zygomatic Bone**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ**_

Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Man threatening to jump off of Gordon's Apartment Complex" then sent the address to their PDAs a she normally did.

As the team ran out to the SUVs Greg asked "Do we have an id on the man?"

"No the 911 calls only say a man is on the ledge of the roof. The building is forty floors" Winnie informed them.

As they pulled out of the garage Greg called out "Spike schematics. We need to know if there are any options to get below the man with a safety net."

"On it" Spike answered.

* * *

 _ **Gordon's Apartment Complex**_

Just after they arrived Spike entered the command truck and pulled up the computers. He had already sent the building plans to Ed and Sam so they could review. They had found a way to get below the man. The thirty-ninth floor and the roof top were dedicated as garden spaces for the residents. The thirty-ninth floor had several high windows that could be opened.

Sam and Ed would be able to latch into the window washing rigging and string a net between them. It wasn't the best solution but a possible last ditch one if Greg or Jules failed to stop the man from jumping. Sam, Ed and Leah gathered necessary gear from the trucks. Greg and Jules had grabbed their tethers and then jogged into the building taking the elevator to the roof top.

Spike called out "Boss linked into the complex cameras. I was able to reposition one and see the man at the edge. Took a still photo from the video. Going inside to see if security in the lobby recognizes him."

"Great Spike. Ed how much time do you need to set up?" Greg answered and asked.

"Heading in now. Ten minutes to set up if all goes well" Ed informed Greg as he grabbed the last coiled rope they needed. Back packs with all the necessary gear slung over their shoulders Ed, Sam and Leah were jogging to the building as Spike came along side of them.

Spike and Sam bumped fists as Spike said "Be safe you guys."

"Always am" Sam answered. It generated a laugh from the whole team. Sam's idea of safe and the rest of the team's idea of safe were quite disparate.

Greg and Jules quietly exited the elevator at the roof and looked at the situation. An older man with longish graying hair dressed in a pair of bright blue and purple plaid shorts, a green t-shirt, calf-high white tube socks and sandals was straddling the four foot wall that surrounded the roof of the building. He was still and looking down over the edge.

Jules describe what he was wearing to the team so Spike could ask security about it too. Greg and Jules hung back a bit hoping that Spike would get them a name. He didn't fail them as Spike called out "His name is Johnathan Martins, he is a resident in apartment 3307. The security guard says that he is well liked and sociable with all the residents. That's all I have at the moment. Heading to the truck to research."

Greg said "Jules head to his apartment. We may find a reason he is out here and something to help. Leah I need you up here with me."

Both answered "Copy that" and headed out. Greg looked around and found a place to hook in. The man still had not registered him behind him. Greg then said softly trying not to startle the man "Johnathan Martins?"

Johnathan jumped slightly at his name being called. He looked to the side and saw a man in gray. "Go away" he said sadly and dejectedly.

"Johnathan my name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. I'd like to help. Can you come back on this side of the fence so we can talk?" Greg said.

"Just go away please" Johnathan responded.

Greg took one step closer "I can't do that" he said calmly.

Johnathan shifted more towards the ledge "Sure you can. Just turn around and walk away. Easy."

"Can you tell me why you are out here today?" Greg tried.

"Doesn't make a difference" Johnathan answered.

As Greg engaged in conversation Ed and Sam attached to the rigging and then with direction from Spike they positioned themselves and attached the net between them. Both men braced themselves with their boots flat on the building and held onto one edge of the net.

Ed looked at Sam "You secure?"

"Yes. You?" Sam answered.

Ed nodded. They began their wait listening to Greg talk to Johnathan.

Spike pulled up biographical information on Johnathan and fed it to the team "Johnathan Martins is sixty-seven years old. He is a retired teacher of Industrial Arts. He was married but his wife passed away five years ago. No children. Clean, no criminal charges. Not even a traffic ticket. Sorry Boss. Not much to go on."

Jules had been let into the apartment by the security guard. She looked around. Everything was neat and tidy. She checked the fridge and found it fully stocked and a receipt for groceries from yesterday morning. She went into his bedroom and here again all was in order. Next she entered the bathroom.

Opening the cabinet she found only normal things. No pills or medications of note. "Boss I'm not finding anything so far to help. Heading back to the family room area."

She saw a manila envelope on the table beside a chair. She picked it up and said "I think I found the reason boss. He had a doctor's appointment yesterday. He has a paper with a diagnosis. Johnathan has an inoperable brain tumor. Looks like the doctor told him that it would be three to six months before he would die."

Jules could hear Greg trying to connect with the man. She looked around the room and thought sadly he wanted to die on his terms but they could not let him do that. Johnathan didn't see the need to live in pain for the last months of his life. Jules wished there was a more compassionate option.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Greg shout "No. Ed! Sam!" She was racing for the thirty-ninth floor now.

Ed and Sam heard Greg shout no. Neither heard their names as they focused on the man plummeting towards them. Johnathan was falling right into the net. Both were beginning to breathe a sigh of relief as they saw his trajectory and knew that he would be caught in the net.

Johnathan's body contacted the net as Ed and Sam tightened their grips. At the same moment Johnathan's heel connected with Sam's face.

Sam grunted in pain as the heel slammed into his cheek bone. The blow was enough to stun him but not enough that he let go. The man's life was in his and Ed's hands. He redoubled his hold as waves of pain washed through him.

Ed saw the heel strike Sam and shouted "Sam you okay?"

It was taking all his effort to maintain his grip as he gritted his teeth against the pain. Sam just grunted in response.

Within minutes the rest of the team was there to help haul them in. Johnathan was sobbing because he had not succeeded and kept saying there was nothing left. He wanted to die. Paramedics were there and securing him to a gurney.

Ed and Spike helped Sam in and eased him to the ground waiting for another set of paramedics.

Sam slumped against the wall as his team gathered around. They were all trying to get him to respond but it hurt too much to move his mouth. He raised his hand to touch his cheek and Jules tried to stop him but was too slow. His fingers touched his cheek. Pain shot through him as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was out.

Jules caught Sam's head before it hit the ground. The area just below his right eye was already very swollen and bruised and both were rapidly increasing. Jules cradled his head as she heard Ed yelling "Where are the damned medics?"

Greg was dealing with the scene and handing it over to the units. Spike was pacing "Why the hell is it always Sam that gets hurt."

Leah put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "He's going to be okay. It just looks really bad but he's going to be okay."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

The team waited in the ER for several hours as Sam was attended to. Shift was over so everyone had stayed. They all were happy they saved Johnathan but upset about the freak accident that befell Sam while catching Johnathan.

Ed sat quietly. For once he was not up ranting about Sam taking unacceptable risks. They were both out there hanging thirty-nine stories up. It was just Sam's damned luck that the guy's foot struck him in the face. He was both worried and amazed. How had Sam held on? Ed had heard the resounding crack as foot met cheek.

Jules was the only one pacing. She wanted to get back there now. She needed to see Sam now. They had talked about bubble wrap for her and the baby they were keeping secret for now. But she was not the one always getting hurt. Sam needed fifty feet of bubble wrap around him to keep him safe. Dammit.

Spike sat with his knee thumping up and down nervously lost in his own thoughts. Why was it always Sam? Before Sam joined the team Wordy had been the magnet for all the shit that happened on calls. But shortly after Sam joined they learned that the baton had been passed. Dammit, they were supposed to be having a good time tonight watching the game. Not stuck in the hospital yet again. This sucked for Sam.

The door opened and Dr. Fraser headed right for them. Too frequent visitors he randomly thought as he looked at the team. "Sam's resting comfortably now. They've moved him up to his room. If you want to join me there in fifteen minutes I'll give you all the run down together.

Greg asked "By his room I suppose you mean room 1030."

Dr. Fraser chuckled "Yep that would be the one." He got a kick out of it when Spike had explained to him that 10-30 was police code for 'does not conform to rules or regulations'. That certainly fit Samtastic when it came to hospitals. It was always a team effort to keep him from signing out AMA.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam looked around him as he regained consciousness. Damn not again. He hated hospitals with a passion. Sam tried to move his jaw and the pain in the right side of his face was sharp. He decided it was best not to try to move it. He was busy recalling what happened when the door opened and the team entered.

Jules was at his side and had his hand in hers in a flash "Hey Sam."

Sam gazed up at her worried about what the stress of him being here yet again was doing to her and the baby. He didn't want to cause them any harm.

Jules could see the worry in his eyes along with the pain. Softly before the others got to close she said "We are good. You not so much." Then a bit louder she added "Dr. Fraser will be here shortly to fill us in on the damage."

Sam squeezed her hand in lieu of a kiss which they never did around the team while on duty. But that didn't stop Jules from placing a chaste kiss on his forehead.

Greg took up position on the opposite side. He face showed his concern openly. He smiled weakly and said "You did good. You and Ed saved Johnathan."

Spike stood at the foot of the bed "You're in 1030 again. Not gonna get away with AMA this time. They all know your little tricks and won't fall for it. Nurse Betty says she'll be in when the doctor gets here."

Ed stepped up next to Jules and put one hand on her shoulder and one on Sam's leg "Samo. I don't know what to say other than to restate the boss. You did good. I'm still not quite sure how you held on after his heel hit you."

Leah just patted his leg. She never quite knew what to say when any of the team was injured. So she always opted for silent support. Leah hoped this injury was not as bad as Sam looked.

The door opened again admitting Dr. Fraser and Nurse Betty. Leah made room for them by backing up a bit.

Dr. Fraser said to Sam "It's a hairline fracture of the Zygomatic bone. You will …."

Sam interrupted "Ah crap, I'm done. That's it! No more!" He winced and groaned in pain after saying that. He really shouldn't have spoken.

The team was concerned at both is words and the pain they heard in his voice. His face hardly ever gave away his pain. That is unless you looked closely at his eyes. He was ever the stoic soldier when it came to injuries.

Dr. Fraser asked "Level?"

Sam held up seven fingers not wanting to speak again yet.

Nurse Betty stepped forward "Got your pain meds right here." As she injected it into his IV she added "It should take effect quickly now."

Sam felt the warmth of the meds wash over him taking the edge off the pain. He knew Dr. Fraser understood his disdain for pain meds because of his reactions to them. He knew what and how much to give him so Sam could manage the pain without the dreaded side effects. Sam hated making an ass of himself when he was loopy on pain killers. He relaxed into the pillow.

Dr. Fraser was waiting for that moment. He was waiting for Sam to regain consciousness and determine the pain level before giving meds. Now that they were on board he launched back into his explanation "As I said you have a hairline fracture of the Zygomatic bone. That's your cheek bone."

"We are going to keep you over a few days to watch for concussion signs; which I currently do not see. Also so we can keep the pain under control. No work for a week and light duty for another three to six weeks depending on how fast it heals. Any questions?"

Ed piped up "Not for you doc but Samo, what do you mean I'm done, that's it and no more!?"

Sam closed his eyes sighing heavily as the pain meds began work "A to Z, I've hit them all now. No more letters for injuries."

Spike opened his mouth and gaped like a fish.

Jules squeezed Sam's hand.

Ed asked "What does that mean?"

Sam slowly and softly said "Exactly what it sounds like. I've had an injury to my body for every letter of the alphabet. All that was missing was Z. But now Zygomatic bone means I'm done."

Jules didn't like what she heard but she was also curious "Rest now Sam. I'll be here."

Sam nodded slightly and let the drug induced sleep take him.

Ed looked at the others "Christ, one for every letter of the alphabet. I just gotta know."

Greg said "We can ask him tomorrow since we are off the next three days. Sam needs rest now. Everyone should go home." He turned to Jules and said "I assume I can't make you leave."

Jules smiled "You assume correctly."

Spike chimed in "I'll go grab a shower and some dinner for us Jules. I'm staying the night too. When I get back you can run home for a quick shower and change. That way you can bring some comfy clothes for Sam too. We all know how he just looooves the hospital gowns."

.

* * *

 **AN:** **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **Continue reading for a sneak peek of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion**_ **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _July 10  
Afghanistan – General's Office_**

The barren, brown landscape within his view, exactly matched the wasteland where his heart used to be. He was an empty, scarred shell of desolation. Everything worth anything in him had been blown away on May twenty-sixth.

He couldn't bear the pain of living with what he'd done. After weeks of investigation, the review board had cleared him of fault, but he would never forgive himself. It was his fault no matter what anyone said. The guilt and remorse weighed heavy on him.

Brody was dead and it was his fault. His bullet had blown away the person that meant the most to him in this world. His best friend, his brother, the man that saw him for who he really was and accepted him, faults and all. The man that had saved him countless times and wouldn't let him fall into darkness was now dead, at his hand.

Master Corporal Daniel William Broderick stood at rigid attention before the General's desk as he waited for the General to join him in the office. The window to the outside world was the only place he allowed his eyes to go.

He didn't dare look at the desk. It would be a reminder that he had no one now. No one. He was alone again. Not that he needed a reminder, it was an ever-present thought in his head. One that was unrelenting, mocked him and demanded that he end it all.

No one would mourn him, like they mourned Brody. The world would be a better place without him. He was a failure in all ways that mattered. He failed to protect Sara, Brody, Ripsaw, Yankee, Shy, Buzz, Dutch, Gambit, Unicorn and a host of others. They were all dead because he failed.

The past six years had been purgatory, but at least he hadn't been alone. Brody and the unit had made it bearable. Now that was all gone. Brody was dead and his unit brothers had turned their backs on him. Not that he blamed them. He had committed the greatest sin of all, he'd killed one of their own.

He was back to being alone in this world. Everyone and everything he ever cared about was ripped from him once again. The first time it happened, he was only nine years old and his whole world changed one summer afternoon. Dan had lost everything dear to him in a blink of an eye when he failed to protect his little sister Sara. His parents abandoned him. His father wished it had been him that died instead of Sara.

And … for the past six years, his father had tried to kill him—of that he was sure. It was only through the efforts of his unit that he'd survived.

The deep aching pain of Brody's death threatened to overtake Dan again. He wished that he had access to a weapon, any weapon, so he could end the pain. But he'd been locked in a cell for the past six weeks which was devoid of anything he could use to end it. He'd also been watched by guards around the clock.

When in his cell, he was allowed nothing more than his t-shirt and shorts. There was only a mattress on the floor—they didn't even give him a cot. He was given only things that could be eaten without the use of utensils. His cell didn't even have a toilet. He had to ask to use a toilet and was escorted to the facilities by four armed soldiers who always looked at him with disdain.

He'd tried to escape once, hoping that they'd shoot him, but they only tasered him. They took joy in taunting him, calling him killer and murderer, and zapping him so many times that he'd blacked out. When he woke up, he was back in his cell. There was a new set of guards after that.

The new guards also looked at him with disdain. It was also mixed with pity. Disdain he could handle, he deserved that for what he'd done. Pity, on the other hand, he could not handle. Pity dredged up so many more horrific memories for him and made him want to kill the guards with his bare hands.

Dan pushed back down the memories of his three months of torture at the hands of terrorists that pity evoked. Those memories had been locked away for four years and needed to stay that way. Brody had helped him lock them away in a special place and move forward. The unit had helped too. Especially his unit Commanding Officer, Blaze.

Blaze had been the embodiment of a father that Dan so desperately wanted. It had taken time to build a bond and trust between them. Trusting was never easy for Dan after being discarded by his natural family. But he'd come to trust Blaze and thought of him as a father figure. The bullet that had blown away Brody, had also severed that bond of trust.

When Dan woke in the hospital six weeks ago, Blaze wouldn't even meet his eyes. None of the unit would. After confirming that Brody was dead, no one spoke a single word to him. After the first three days, they never came to visit him either.

Dan had felt a connection with each of his unit buddies. They were all brothers, their bonds forged in the fires of hell. Bonds that Dan thought could never be broken—but they had, his bullet blew those bonds away.

Everyone had deserted him again. And it was all his fault, just like before with Sara. His natural family and now his chosen unit family were gone. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing. He needed to leave—to go far away.

Dan clamped down on his deep, aching pain, grief and shame. He firmly affixed his mask. It wouldn't do to let anyone know the pain and guilt he felt—not that anyone would give a damn. But he needed his shields firmly in place so his weakness wouldn't show. Especially not to the General.

He could never allow the General to see his vulnerability. The man would use it against him. The General had been making his life hell for six years and Dan knew if he showed weakness, the General would twist the knife in deeper.

The General wanted him dead and had been trying to kill him for six years now. Somehow, he had always managed to survive, even when the odds were against him. General Broderick wanted him to die in service to his country so the General could maintain the illusion of family honor.

That fact was one of the reasons Dan wasn't dead yet. Oh, he wanted to die, there was no disputing that fact and he would eventually find a way to die and end his pain. But before he did that, Dan wanted to stick it to the General first—cause him some pain of his own in return for all the pain the General had caused him over years.

Ending his military career would be the first step in doing so. Dan would throw back into the General's face all that the General held dear. He would break with generations of family tradition and leave the military. The fact he was doing so under the cloud of being the one responsible for the death of a soldier in a friendly fire incident was simply icing on the cake. It had actually facilitated his early exit from Special Forces and the military.

As he continued to stand a rigid attention, Dan wished the General would hurry up and get in here. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could leave this place. He needed to leave and he needed to shed this tan uniform. A uniform that had renewed his life ten years ago—when he met Brody in boot camp—but then ended it six weeks ago when he killed Brody.

* * *

 _ **General's Office – Outer Office**_

General William Arthur Broderick strode into his outer office where all his staff were located. He'd been delayed by a critical meeting with Colonel Thomas Sutton. He disliked making Daniel wait but there was no way around it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the General strode in. What was happening today would be food for the gossip mill. Several of them thought they were lucky enough to have first row seats and were looking forward to the many beers would be bought for them tonight as they would recount what was about to happen.

For the past six weeks, gossip regarding the friendly fire incident that resulted in the death of Master Corporal Brody Hunter was rampant. It had shocked the Special Forces community. So many wanted to see Master Corporal Broderick brought up on murder charges and felt that Dan Broderick was being given special treatment because he was the General's son. Others were more compassionate. They were quick to defend Broderick's actions as an unfortunate accident.

It was clear from all accounts that Broderick had been given the all clear to fire. The only unknown was the how and why of Hunter's presence in the target zone. Many who wanted charges filed believed that Dan should've noticed that he was firing on a friendly. Especially since Hunter and Broderick were in the same unit.

Stopping in front of Corporal Merrill's desk, the General asked, "Do you have the paperwork ready for Master Corporal Broderick?"

"Almost, Sir," Corporal Cody Merrill stated as he stood. He held out the file to the General. "It has been prepared exactly as you requested. I just need to finalize the voluntary reactivation paperwork. It will take me a few minutes."

"Is the Master Corporal waiting in my office?"

Corporal Merrill nodded. "Yes, Sir. Been there for about twenty minutes."

General Broderick reached for the file.

As the General took the file from him, Merrill relaxed a bit, but only a bit. The General was an imposing man. He wasn't nicknamed Badass for nothing. The General was the epitome of military bearing, through and through. He was a hard man from everything Merrill could see and knew about the man.

His face didn't show his years, the chiseled angular lines and firm square jaw still attracted attention from females. Even in his mid-fifties, the General's military-cut hair was still golden blonde. Merrill thought that gray and white hairs were probably afraid of General Badass, so didn't dare try to sprout on his head. The General's eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue that could, when the General was angry, freeze a soldier in his place with the piercing intensity. When the General dressed-down soldiers, his voice alone could cut a soldier to shreds, it could be icy and unyieldingly hard.

No one doubted the deadliness of General Badass. His physique was still muscular and well-toned—nothing had gone soft on the General. It was suggested he could probably still best many of the younger soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. General Broderick had been a Special Forces sniper before he was promoted to lead Special Forces. His record for distance, accuracy and speed had only been supplanted by his son, Master Corporal Broderick.

Merrill knew that General Broderick had come up through the ranks rapidly and became a Brigadier General at the age of thirty-four and a full General by forty. There was talk that his path had almost been guaranteed with the connections of his late father, Brigadier General Arthur Broderick.

The General looked a lot like his late father, just like the Master Corporal looked like a younger version of the General with a few slight differences. Merrill knew this because he had done his research and because the Broderick family was well known in military circles. They were a military family and were in every branch, Army, Navy and Air Force. For at least eight generations back, maybe even more, every Broderick male joined the military. They served with honor and distinction and either died in the field or were eventually forced to retire.

Not a single Broderick had ever left the military when they were still able bodied.

Until now.

Corporal Merrill watched the General head towards his office. The General's son was breaking with tradition and leaving the military. Merrill was glad of that. It resolved his problems. He wouldn't have to deal with Major Plouffe anymore. Cody was glad to be finally free of that man's machinations.


	2. Ankle and Ass

**Ankle and Ass**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

The bright light of morning was streaming into Sam's room when he woke up. He was surprised to find Greg, Ed, Spike and Jules were all congregated around a small table in the room. He remembers this room. It used to be a double room but they converted it into a single room the hospital kept for VIP patients. He had to laugh every time they put him here. He was no VIP.

But Dr. Fraser, Dr. Mallard and Dr. Draper had spoken to the Director of the Hospital and there were standing orders that if the room was available and Constable Braddock had to be in the hospital more than one night he was to be in this room. It was mostly to make it more comfortable for the horde of people that were usually required to keep his butt in bed and stop him from signing out AMA.

The nursing staff on this floor knew what to expect from him and didn't let him get away with anything that wasn't allowed. Sad to think on the irony that for someone who hated hospitals so much he spent so much time in them and got the VIP treatment when he was here.

Ed was the one to see Sam was awake "Good morning Samo."

Jules turned around and headed to the bed "Morning Sam. How's your pain level?"

Sam lifted the pain meds pump button and said "Manageable."

Spike pulled his chair towards the bed and sat down with an eager look on his face "Okay good. We've been patient all night. Now start with 'A' and tell us your alphabet stories."

Jules slugged Spike in the arm. "Ouch!" he yelped. "What was that for?" Spike grumbled.

Ed laughed "Spike he just woke up. Hasn't even had a sip of water or anything to eat since yesterday afternoon. Perhaps you are a bit too eager?"

Spike slumped in the chair then looked at Sam "Fine. Sam you want some water or something to eat?"

Sam grinned slightly at the antics as the rest of the team relocated their chairs around his bed. He decided grinning wasn't such a good idea right now. He pushed the pain pump button and asked "Water please. Not hungry."

Greg was closest to the little plastic pitcher and cup and poured half a glass and stuck a straw in it. He handed it to Sam who drank it all. Greg asked "More?"

Sam answered "No. Thanks."

Spike sat forward "Okay now?" He moved out of the way of Jules's punch just in time. Then he said "What? We all want to know."

Sam reached out to Jules and took her hand "It's okay Jules." He looked at everyone "You sure you want to hear this?"

Ed leaned back and crossed his arms "If you don't tell Spike he is going to pester you to death."

Jules sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at Sam. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear about twenty five injuries but remained quiet.

Sam started "Well technically they are not all injuries to body parts and they are not all injuries. Some are illnesses. So Z is covered already. You want me to go age related or alphabetical?"

Spike piped up "Alphabetical."

As Sam recalled 'A' he blushed slightly. He sighed "A is for Ankle and Ass."

"Ass?" Ed remarked.

"Yeah, but it was because of the ankle" Sam said.

Spike looked intrigued "How the hell are the ass and ankle connected?"

Sam looked to Spike and teased "If ya shut your trap and be quiet I can tell you." He pointed to the water cup and Greg poured him more. Sam drank it trying to stall a bit.

Jules was thinking. She knew all the scars on Sam's body but she never asked him to explain and he never offered. There was one on the lower part of his right butt cheek. She had wondered how he got a scar there.

"I was fifteen when it happened. It's kinda embarrassing" Sam told them.

Jules breathed a sigh of relief not something that happened when he was in the Army.

Sam shifted a little then launched into it. "I was fifteen and at the desert base. I was bored stiff. No kids my age were at that base. I had finished all my studies for the day and didn't have a new book to read. So I decided to go for a run. My tutor had left and I was alone at the house. I wrote the General a note and told him I was out for a run. But I failed to say where I was going."

"I took off on a path I had run lots of time. I was bored with the same scenery so took a detour. Bad idea" Sam grimaced recalling the ass chewing he got from the General. But he was jumping ahead in his mind.

"This detour took me to the small village near the base. I saw some kids that looked to be my age playing soccer or at least their version of soccer. I went up to them and asked if I could join. They seemed to be a little shocked to see someone their age in Army fatigues asking to play with them in their own language."

Spike interrupted "Army fatigues? You were only fifteen why were you wearing Army fatigues?"

Shrugging Sam said "When I went running with Corporal Brock or Private Rawlins I always wore army pants, a tan t-shirt and boots. It was just my typical attire."

Ed asked "So did they let you play with them?"

"Yeah. It was fun until one of the boys got angry because I scored when he tried to block it. I decided I'd worn out my welcome and it was time I should head back instead of getting into a fight. I smiled and told them thanks for playing with me then set off at a run back the way I came" Sam said and the blush creeped up.

"Unfortunately my translation was a bit off and they misunderstood. They thought I was being vulgar. They thought, well you can guess … uh playing with me didn't translate too well …. So, well four of them ran after me. At the time I didn't understand why they came after me. It was only later when I told the General what happened he enlightened me to how what I said could be misconstrued by them."

The guys chuckled. Jules dipped her head down as she realized what the boys thought he said. Geez Sam.

"Anyways. They came after me and I ran faster. They gave up after a bit and I headed home. When I got home it was to find the General out front with twelve MPs, Corporal Brock and Private Rawlins. He was briefing them that I was missing. I guess I lost track of time and had been gone for two hours and I wasn't on any of my normal run paths. The General was pissed when I showed up."

"He dressed me down right there in front of all the men. Embarrassing. I could hear all the men snickering when I told the General what I said when I left the boys. For punishment for going off path and not telling him where I went I was sent to run the PT course six times. I guess I deserved that" Sam recounted.

Sam motioned for more water. He drank and then said "I was on the fifth pass and exhausted. It was dark by then. I tripped on my way to the rope wall and twisted my ankle. But by that time I was pissed off and ignored it. I was on my last run through the course moving slowly. Rawlins had not seen me trip and didn't know I hurt my ankle. He was in charge of making sure I finished six rounds before I could go into dinner."

"He was giving me grief about going slow and to pick up the pace. I tried to go faster but by now I felt my ankle. I got to the barbed wire belly crawl which was the last obstacle before the final fifty yard run to the end of the course. I went through it no problem and when I got to the end I stood up. But my ankle had enough and gave out."

Sam looked up at the ceiling not wanting to look anyone in the eyes "When I fell I landed on my ass. But it was at the end of the barbed wire course and there was a board staking it to the ground. The board apparently was weathered and splintered. As I fell I hit the board and a huge splinter of wood embedded itself deep in the lower part of my ass."

"Ouch" Spike said and cringed then asked "How big is huge?"

"About half an inch wide and three inches long" Sam responded.

Everyone cringed this time imagining it a splinter that wide and long piercing into someone.

Sam shook his head as he said "After they fixed me up, pulled the splinter, stitched it up and wrapped my ankle I got to go home. When I got there the General gave me another ass chewing for not informing Private Rawlins that I had injured my ankle. He bawled me out for continuing to run on an injured ankle and as a result caused another injury."

Ed snorted "Still haven't learned that lesson yet Samo."

Sam chose to ignore Ed's comment, it was true but he wouldn't admit it. "So that's 'A', sprained Ankle and splinter in the Ass."

Greg asked "So what's 'B' stand for?"

.

* * *

 **AN:** **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **Continue reading for a sneak peek of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion**_ **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _July 10  
Afghanistan – General's Office_**

The barren, brown landscape within his view, exactly matched the wasteland where his heart used to be. He was an empty, scarred shell of desolation. Everything worth anything in him had been blown away on May twenty-sixth.

He couldn't bear the pain of living with what he'd done. After weeks of investigation, the review board had cleared him of fault, but he would never forgive himself. It was his fault no matter what anyone said. The guilt and remorse weighed heavy on him.

Brody was dead and it was his fault. His bullet had blown away the person that meant the most to him in this world. His best friend, his brother, the man that saw him for who he really was and accepted him, faults and all. The man that had saved him countless times and wouldn't let him fall into darkness was now dead, at his hand.

Master Corporal Daniel William Broderick stood at rigid attention before the General's desk as he waited for the General to join him in the office. The window to the outside world was the only place he allowed his eyes to go.

He didn't dare look at the desk. It would be a reminder that he had no one now. No one. He was alone again. Not that he needed a reminder, it was an ever-present thought in his head. One that was unrelenting, mocked him and demanded that he end it all.

No one would mourn him, like they mourned Brody. The world would be a better place without him. He was a failure in all ways that mattered. He failed to protect Sara, Brody, Ripsaw, Yankee, Shy, Buzz, Dutch, Gambit, Unicorn and a host of others. They were all dead because he failed.

The past six years had been purgatory, but at least he hadn't been alone. Brody and the unit had made it bearable. Now that was all gone. Brody was dead and his unit brothers had turned their backs on him. Not that he blamed them. He had committed the greatest sin of all, he'd killed one of their own.

He was back to being alone in this world. Everyone and everything he ever cared about was ripped from him once again. The first time it happened, he was only nine years old and his whole world changed one summer afternoon. Dan had lost everything dear to him in a blink of an eye when he failed to protect his little sister Sara. His parents abandoned him. His father wished it had been him that died instead of Sara.

And … for the past six years, his father had tried to kill him—of that he was sure. It was only through the efforts of his unit that he'd survived.

The deep aching pain of Brody's death threatened to overtake Dan again. He wished that he had access to a weapon, any weapon, so he could end the pain. But he'd been locked in a cell for the past six weeks which was devoid of anything he could use to end it. He'd also been watched by guards around the clock.

When in his cell, he was allowed nothing more than his t-shirt and shorts. There was only a mattress on the floor—they didn't even give him a cot. He was given only things that could be eaten without the use of utensils. His cell didn't even have a toilet. He had to ask to use a toilet and was escorted to the facilities by four armed soldiers who always looked at him with disdain.

He'd tried to escape once, hoping that they'd shoot him, but they only tasered him. They took joy in taunting him, calling him killer and murderer, and zapping him so many times that he'd blacked out. When he woke up, he was back in his cell. There was a new set of guards after that.

The new guards also looked at him with disdain. It was also mixed with pity. Disdain he could handle, he deserved that for what he'd done. Pity, on the other hand, he could not handle. Pity dredged up so many more horrific memories for him and made him want to kill the guards with his bare hands.

Dan pushed back down the memories of his three months of torture at the hands of terrorists that pity evoked. Those memories had been locked away for four years and needed to stay that way. Brody had helped him lock them away in a special place and move forward. The unit had helped too. Especially his unit Commanding Officer, Blaze.

Blaze had been the embodiment of a father that Dan so desperately wanted. It had taken time to build a bond and trust between them. Trusting was never easy for Dan after being discarded by his natural family. But he'd come to trust Blaze and thought of him as a father figure. The bullet that had blown away Brody, had also severed that bond of trust.

When Dan woke in the hospital six weeks ago, Blaze wouldn't even meet his eyes. None of the unit would. After confirming that Brody was dead, no one spoke a single word to him. After the first three days, they never came to visit him either.

Dan had felt a connection with each of his unit buddies. They were all brothers, their bonds forged in the fires of hell. Bonds that Dan thought could never be broken—but they had, his bullet blew those bonds away.

Everyone had deserted him again. And it was all his fault, just like before with Sara. His natural family and now his chosen unit family were gone. There was nothing left for him here. Nothing. He needed to leave—to go far away.

Dan clamped down on his deep, aching pain, grief and shame. He firmly affixed his mask. It wouldn't do to let anyone know the pain and guilt he felt—not that anyone would give a damn. But he needed his shields firmly in place so his weakness wouldn't show. Especially not to the General.

He could never allow the General to see his vulnerability. The man would use it against him. The General had been making his life hell for six years and Dan knew if he showed weakness, the General would twist the knife in deeper.

The General wanted him dead and had been trying to kill him for six years now. Somehow, he had always managed to survive, even when the odds were against him. General Broderick wanted him to die in service to his country so the General could maintain the illusion of family honor.

That fact was one of the reasons Dan wasn't dead yet. Oh, he wanted to die, there was no disputing that fact and he would eventually find a way to die and end his pain. But before he did that, Dan wanted to stick it to the General first—cause him some pain of his own in return for all the pain the General had caused him over years.

Ending his military career would be the first step in doing so. Dan would throw back into the General's face all that the General held dear. He would break with generations of family tradition and leave the military. The fact he was doing so under the cloud of being the one responsible for the death of a soldier in a friendly fire incident was simply icing on the cake. It had actually facilitated his early exit from Special Forces and the military.

As he continued to stand a rigid attention, Dan wished the General would hurry up and get in here. The faster he got this over with, the faster he could leave this place. He needed to leave and he needed to shed this tan uniform. A uniform that had renewed his life ten years ago—when he met Brody in boot camp—but then ended it six weeks ago when he killed Brody.

* * *

 _ **General's Office – Outer Office**_

General William Arthur Broderick strode into his outer office where all his staff were located. He'd been delayed by a critical meeting with Colonel Thomas Sutton. He disliked making Daniel wait but there was no way around it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when the General strode in. What was happening today would be food for the gossip mill. Several of them thought they were lucky enough to have first row seats and were looking forward to the many beers would be bought for them tonight as they would recount what was about to happen.

For the past six weeks, gossip regarding the friendly fire incident that resulted in the death of Master Corporal Brody Hunter was rampant. It had shocked the Special Forces community. So many wanted to see Master Corporal Broderick brought up on murder charges and felt that Dan Broderick was being given special treatment because he was the General's son. Others were more compassionate. They were quick to defend Broderick's actions as an unfortunate accident.

It was clear from all accounts that Broderick had been given the all clear to fire. The only unknown was the how and why of Hunter's presence in the target zone. Many who wanted charges filed believed that Dan should've noticed that he was firing on a friendly. Especially since Hunter and Broderick were in the same unit.

Stopping in front of Corporal Merrill's desk, the General asked, "Do you have the paperwork ready for Master Corporal Broderick?"

"Almost, Sir," Corporal Cody Merrill stated as he stood. He held out the file to the General. "It has been prepared exactly as you requested. I just need to finalize the voluntary reactivation paperwork. It will take me a few minutes."

"Is the Master Corporal waiting in my office?"

Corporal Merrill nodded. "Yes, Sir. Been there for about twenty minutes."

General Broderick reached for the file.

As the General took the file from him, Merrill relaxed a bit, but only a bit. The General was an imposing man. He wasn't nicknamed Badass for nothing. The General was the epitome of military bearing, through and through. He was a hard man from everything Merrill could see and knew about the man.

His face didn't show his years, the chiseled angular lines and firm square jaw still attracted attention from females. Even in his mid-fifties, the General's military-cut hair was still golden blonde. Merrill thought that gray and white hairs were probably afraid of General Badass, so didn't dare try to sprout on his head. The General's eyes were a deep shade of sapphire blue that could, when the General was angry, freeze a soldier in his place with the piercing intensity. When the General dressed-down soldiers, his voice alone could cut a soldier to shreds, it could be icy and unyieldingly hard.

No one doubted the deadliness of General Badass. His physique was still muscular and well-toned—nothing had gone soft on the General. It was suggested he could probably still best many of the younger soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. General Broderick had been a Special Forces sniper before he was promoted to lead Special Forces. His record for distance, accuracy and speed had only been supplanted by his son, Master Corporal Broderick.

Merrill knew that General Broderick had come up through the ranks rapidly and became a Brigadier General at the age of thirty-four and a full General by forty. There was talk that his path had almost been guaranteed with the connections of his late father, Brigadier General Arthur Broderick.

The General looked a lot like his late father, just like the Master Corporal looked like a younger version of the General with a few slight differences. Merrill knew this because he had done his research and because the Broderick family was well known in military circles. They were a military family and were in every branch, Army, Navy and Air Force. For at least eight generations back, maybe even more, every Broderick male joined the military. They served with honor and distinction and either died in the field or were eventually forced to retire.

Not a single Broderick had ever left the military when they were still able bodied.

Until now.

Corporal Merrill watched the General head towards his office. The General's son was breaking with tradition and leaving the military. Merrill was glad of that. It resolved his problems. He wouldn't have to deal with Major Plouffe anymore. Cody was glad to be finally free of that man's machinations.


	3. Bronchitis

**Bronchitis**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Locker Room**_

Sam leaned his back against the locker. Today sucked. Yesterday sucked. The day before sucked. Actually the last six days had sucked. Tomorrow was gonna suck too. At least according to the weatherman there would be no change; cold, rainy, possible sleet. So basically it would be a continuation of the same sucky weather.

The irritation in the back of his throat would not go away. He coughed several times. Then he looked around him glad that none of the team was in the locker room. They had all finished dressing and headed home.

He had stayed in the shower longer enjoying the warm moist air of the shower room. It seemed to relieve the tightness that had settled in his chest today. He hated colds. Hadn't really had one in years. Desert heat had a way of preventing bugs from multiplying. Or maybe it was the fact that he was around very few people in Kandahar. Exposure to people was limited when he was always in a sniper perch.

Sam pushed off the locker and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. Riding home was going to suck. He really shouldn't have sold his truck. Maybe he should have just bought the bike and kept the truck for bad weather.

He laughed; bad weather. The laugh made him cough again. Hell in the desert bad weather was heat and sand storms. Here it was icy rain that soaked and chills you to the bone. He had forgotten about this kind of weather when he sold the truck. He was used to living in a desert with two seasons, hot and hot as hell.

There was no putting it off. The ride home was gonna suck. Sam headed out of the locker room. On his way he saw Troy and waved goodbye. He tapped the dispatcher desk and waved bye to Peter.

Peter looked up "You gonna ride home in this weather?"

Sam shrugged "Yeah."

Troy overheard and came to the desk "Sam, we are patrolling today. One of the guys could give you a ride home."

"Nah, I'm good" Sam said and stifled a cough.

Troy looked at him "You sure?"

"Yeah, Jules offered earlier. No worries it's just water. I'm not gonna melt or anything" Sam said but the tickle in his throat got the upper hand and he coughed several times. Then he quickly said "Catch ya later" and headed out.

By the time he unlocked his bike he was already soaked through and cold. Riding home was gonna suck he thought for the third time. He mounted his bike and headed out. Maybe if he just pushed hard and fast he could get home quicker and into a hot shower.

* * *

 _ **Six Blocks from Sam's Apartment**_

He had been riding fast. His senses on high alert because apparently when it rained people forgot how to drive. Either that or it was the siren's call to idiots and assholes to get into their vehicles and drive.

Sam had two near misses from drivers that failed to see a bike in the BIKE lane. Three cars seemed to go out of their way to speed up to hit the puddles in the road at the exact time he approached them. Each time he got soaked from the spray.

His coughing became worse and as he rode he did not try to stifle it. Sam didn't want to cough at work. He didn't want Ed thinking he was ill. Sam knew he had to suck it up. Spike and Lou were already out sick and the team could not afford another member to be out. Lou had not been in for the past two days and Spike went home ill mid-shift today.

A fit of coughing hit him hard. Unfortunately it was at the same time that he came alongside a huge puddle and he was drenched three times by three cars that sped past. When the second one drenched him he was just inhaling deeply to restore the air to his lungs that was missing from all the coughing.

The third drenching had him coughing again to the point he hit the curb. He went down and landed in the puddle. Sam picked himself up and cussed loudly. Getting back on his bike he went to pedal and found the chain had slipped off. He swore again as he bent down and spent the next fifteen minutes getting the damned chain back on with frozen wet hands. It slipped several times and he ended up cutting up his knuckles a bit.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Sam locked his bike in the rack. He had been right, riding home had sucked. He entered the apartment complex and noted that the electricity was out. Could this day get any worse? Sam headed for the stairs since the elevators would be out of service with no electricity.

Ten flights later he was hacking as he put his key in the door. Entering his apartment he walked dripping wet to his bathroom and dropped his soaked bag on the floor. Sam turned on the shower and undressed.

Testing the water Sam was getting annoyed that it was taking so long for the water to warm up. After five minutes and still cold water he realized that for whatever reason the water heater must be out too. Damn. He slammed the valve off.

Sam briskly rubbed a towel over his hair. Good thing it was short and dried fairly quickly. Then he dried his shivering body off. Sam chose to put on a long sleeve thermal shirt and a heavy pair of sweats. Ignoring his stomach that was growling for food he simply crawled into bed under two blankets to get warm. Today sucked.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Locker Room**_

Sam could not believe that he had fallen asleep so early. He never did eat dinner. Breakfast this morning seemed unappetizing. But he forced himself to eat two slices of toast with his coffee anyways. Ed would have a hissy fit and lay into him if he failed in his job because he had neglected to eat and didn't have the energy to do what he had to do.

Pulling his work out shirt on Sam stifled a cough. He reached into his locker and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. If he sucked on a hard candy he could keep the coughing at bay.

Even though he had gone to sleep early last night he hadn't got much sleep. Last night he kept waking up coughing. One minute he was too hot the next cold. Right now he was feeling wrung out like he had run twenty miles. He coughed a few times and ran a hand over his chest trying to ease the tightness he felt there. Damn cough he thought as he glanced around to see if he was still alone. Sam sighed in relief when he found he was the only one in the locker room.

Wordy entered the locker room in a good mood. He only had one more day to get through until he could spend three full days with his beautiful girls. Wordy was surprised to see Sam at his locker. "Hey Sam, I didn't see your bike out front. Didn't think you were here yet. How'd you get here?"

Sam closed his locker and said "Took a cab this morning."

Ed walked in hearing that. With a grin he joked "What? You finally decide you would melt?"

"Something like that" Sam said and a small cough slipped out. "See ya in the gym." With that Sam left the locker room moving a bit slower than normal.

Ed watched him go then glanced at Wordy "He look alright to you?"

Wordy pulled on his t-shirt and said "Seemed a bit off. You might want to keep an eye on him."

Greg walked in just then "What's up with Sam?"

"Why do you ask Greg?" Ed asked.

Opening his locker Greg said "He's just sitting on the weight bench."

"Maybe he's just waiting for one of us to get out there to spot him" Wordy responded.

"Possibly. Just not like him. Wonder if he's coming down with what Lou and Spike have. If he is then I need to let Holleran know we are three men down and to pull us from hot calls today" Greg stated.

Ed finished dressing quickly "I'll ask him." Ed thought in the back of his mind, a whole lot of good that would do. The rookie was hard to read and he had not gotten a handle on him yet. But this is the first time he's seen Sam at anything but one hundred percent.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

Sam looked at the bike and the treadmill. He decided on the bike. At least he could sit down. He felt like crap. His chest was so tight. Suck it up Braddock, you can push through this. You're getting soft he told himself. If you were in the field you'd have no choice but to suck it up and do your job. No sick days allowed in Special Forces.

Sitting on the stationary bike he started pedaling at a slow rate to warm up. He saw Ed out of the corner of his eye and forced himself to pick up his pace to his normal rate. Felt like hell on his chest but he did it anyway.

"Sam you doing okay?" Ed asked.

Taking a sip of water Sam coughed and sputtered a bit. Ed looked at him keenly trying to read him. Damn nothing got passed his team lead. He better get himself in order and step up to what was expected of him.

Sam pedaled faster and answered "Water went down the wrong tube. Yeah I'm okay." He hoped that deflection worked. It took almost everything he had to ignore the tickling in the back of his throat and the tightness in his chest. But he did it and pushed onwards without coughing.

Ed watched Sam from his position on the treadmill. Sam was sweating and he had dark smudges under his eyes. Sweating was likely from the exercise, he was pushing hard on the bike. The dark smudges were nothing new for the rookie. Sam often had them. Ed was pretty sure the rookie still had nightmares though he never asked. It was either that or he was a player and spent the nights enjoy one of the many women that always seemed to be looking at him.

Wordy, Greg and Jules joined the workout. During the workout Jules noticed that Sam drank a lot of water and kept leaving the workout area heading to the bathroom. If he would just slow down on the water consumption he wouldn't have to hit the john so much. But he was sweating a lot so maybe he was just rehydrating.

When Sam came back for the fifth time in an hour and a half Jules asked "I didn't see your bike Sam. How'd you get to work?"

Sam coughed once unable to stop it from slipping out and then swallowed the next urge "Cab."

She nodded "Right it is still really wet and cold out. Want a ride home after shift?"

Sam thought he should have accepted her ride home last night. "That would be nice. Thanks" Sam said as he started to tape his hands for the heavy bag. His arms felt like lead but he needed to stick to his normal routine. He could push through. His team was counting on him being here. They were already two men down.

Wordy watched Sam at the heavy bag. Nope Sam was not quite himself. He wondered what it was. Was he sick or was he just tired. It had been a long six days. After today they would have three days off. They were all looking forward to that. Team One had covered two shifts for Team Four due to half that team being out with whatever bug was going around.

He decided to keep an eye on Sam today. Wordy glanced at the rest of the team. They were all taking quick covert glances at the rookie too. He nearly laughed. This bunch could be such mother hens, him included. None of them knew the rookie well enough to know if they should be worried by his off-ness this morning.

Sam did not know it but he had four sets of eyes watching him.

* * *

 _ **Commonwealth Properties**_

Two SUVs and the command truck came to a stop just outside the Commonwealth Properties mortgage company building. It was a hostage situation on the tenth floor. Team One disembarked and began gearing up for their assigned tasks.

As he geared up Sam was glad it was not raining right now but the wind was still bitter cold. Ed had assigned him as Sierra One. En route Ed had determined that Sam would take the Remi and go to the roof of the building across the street.

Greg had decided that being down both Lou and Spike that Jules would be in the truck doing the research on the subjects. Wordy and Ed would be covering Greg as he negotiated. With the large number of hostages and there being three gunmen Ed had felt better being closer to the tactical situation and he was Greg's second.

Ed glanced over at Sam. He seemed fine except for the occasional cough and he was moving a little sluggish today. He had decided that the rookie was the best one to handle the Sierra One position in this call. Ed had witnessed firsthand in their training how fast and accurate Sam was. If they needed to Scorpio multiple subjects then Sam was the right choice for the job.

Wordy pulled out a shield and glanced at Sam. He was jogging over to the building across the street. Man he was fast getting his gear. He heard Sam cough again. It seemed deeper and tighter than the few he heard during workout and briefing this morning. Maybe he should voice his worry to Greg or Ed? But before he could think more on that they were running into the building and his focus switched to his job.

* * *

 _ **Building Across from Commonwealth Properties**_

Entering the lobby Sam headed straight for the elevator. Normally he would take the stairs but his breathing was tight and although he would be able to make it up the stairs it would be slower than taking the elevator this time. Sam put out a hand to stop the door from closing.

It was occupied by an older woman holding the hand of a little boy. There was also a young woman and man. As Sam punched number twelve the little boy asked "Are you a policeman or an army man?"

Sam looked down at the little boy "Policeman."

"Then why do you have such big gun like an army man?" the boy challenged.

The older woman said "Shhh now. Leave the policeman alone Billy. He's working."

"It's alright ma'am. He's just curious." Looking at the boy Sam said "We have lots of different tools we use in our job. Wanna know our best one?"

The boy's eyes lit up and he nodded his head vigorously "Yes."

Sam pointed to his mouth "Our words. Talking is the best way to resolve problems. It's the best way to keep everyone safe."

The old woman smiled at Sam. She loved that answer.

Sam was then hit with a wave of racking coughs. When he finished he looked at the occupants and said "Excuse me."

The elevator stopped at the ninth floor and all the occupants except Sam went to get out. The old woman turned back to Sam "That sounds like a nasty cough. You should be home and in bed with a warm cup of tea. Not running around. Take care officer and thanks for keeping us all safe."

The doors closed on her last words. Sam grinned despite feeling like crap. It was too easy to become jaded in this line of work. It was nice on occasion to have a stranger thank him for what he did. He was hit with another set of coughs. It was a good thing he had muted his headset.

Getting off on the twelfth floor Sam heard Greg beginning to engage with the gunmen. As he climbed the stairs to the roof he heard Jules say "Their names are Wayne Rickman, Garry Gunther and Foster Budger. Only Wayne has a criminal record. Drug possession with the intent to sell two years ago. The intent to sell was dropped and he spent twenty one months in prison on the possession charge. Got out a month ago. This could be drug related because at the time of his arrest he indicated that his supplier had a job with a mortgage company. He never gave a name though. Maybe he was looking for more drugs."

Sam unmuted and added "Could be revenge." He then started to set up his Remi and get into position.

Greg listened to both. Each had a point. Revenge seemed more likely given hostages taken and guns involved. If Wayne had been there to get drugs it was unlikely he would take hostages. Likewise the dealer would most likely be happy to have another customer.

These thoughts ran through Greg's head as he said "Wayne I'd really like to see if we can resolve this so everyone gets out of here unharmed."

Wayne yelled from across the room "That's not gonna happen."

Sam listened as he sighted Wayne and the two others. "I have the solution. On subject with gun pointed at the woman."

Ed responded quietly so his voice did not carry to the subjects "That's Wayne, subject one. Subject two is the man in the black shirt. Subject three is in the green shirt. Stay on Wayne Sam. I'm on subject two. He's more agitated. Sam your secondary is subject three. Seems the calmest."

"Copy that." Sam said as he used his sniper breathing to try and control the cough that wanted to escape.

Jules called out "From photos subject two is Foster and subject three in the green is Garry. Ed not much else to find on them. You want me to take a Sierra Two position?"

"No. No other locations. Come inside. Bring a shield. You can cover subject three from in here" Ed answered.

"Copy" Jules called out and headed out of the truck. She stopped to grab a shield. As she headed into the building she lifted the shield to act as an umbrella as the rain started pouring down. Two thoughts entered her head. Poor Sam and damn glad I'm gonna be inside dry and warm.

Sam muted to cough again as the rain started. He groaned. Just what he did not need. He was soaked through in minutes. However he maintained his position and kept his sight locked onto Wayne as Greg continued to negotiate.

After thirty minutes it turned out Sam was right. Via talking to Wayne, Greg uncovered this situation was motivated by revenge. Wayne was angry with his supplier. It made no sense to Sam. He lay there listening intently to Greg as he continued to negotiate trying to resolve this without anyone getting hurt.

Two hours later Sam couldn't stop the shiver of cold that ran through his body before he started hacking again. He had left his comms on mute for the last twenty minutes unable to stop the coughs. However he was able to maintain his sights on the subject.

Ice cold rain continued to pelt him as he watched over the team. His job was to keep Greg and the others safe. Sam pushed away thoughts of being cold and wet and ignored the crappy, tight feeling in his chest to focus on making sure he was ready if Scorpio was called.

* * *

 _ **Jules's Jeep – Heading to Sam's Apartment**_

"Thanks for the ride" Sam said softly so as to not aggravate his throat that was now on fire.

Jules looked at the rookie. He looked warmer now but there was a drawn look to his face and he coughed occasionally. It didn't sound so good.

What did she expect? Sam had been soaked through after the three hour negotiation. She had teased him about getting the seats wet in the SUV. But she had noticed as he removed his gloves that his hands were icy white and his lips had a definite blue tinge to them. He was freezing cold but had never complained once while he was on the roof. Hell he was not complaining now.

On the way back to the barn she had turned the heat up to max and turned the blower on high. It was stifling hot for her but Sam just leaned closer to the vents as he tried to warm himself. When they got to the barn Ed and Greg took one look at Sam and sent him directly to the showers. They told him to take a long hot one to warm up. The rest of them headed to the briefing room to debrief.

Sam went without argument. They all heard him start hacking as soon as the locker room door closed. Damn that sounded nasty. Debrief was done before Sam joined them. Greg had successfully talked Wayne, Garry and Foster into surrendering with no one getting hurt. Well technically that was right. But Sam had been outside, exposed to the cold, wet weather for nearly four hours. He didn't look so good.

The remaining two hours of shift were completed doing inventory. She had heard several coughing fits from Sam but he dismissed the questions from the team if he was okay with "I'm fine. Just a bit of a cough."

As she pulled up to his apartment Sam stirred. He felt wiped out. He hoped the electricity had been restored. He wasn't so sure he could manage ten flights of stairs right about now.

But he put on a smile, fake one, but it would have to do for now "Thanks again Jules. See you in three days. Enjoy you days off" He managed to get out without breaking into a fit of coughing.

Jules saw through the fake smile. He was definitely not feeling well. It was a good thing they had three days off. She said "Any time. You look like crap Braddock. You get some rest. See ya later."

Sam nodded and peeled himself from her Jeep not really wanting to stand up. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed and under the blankets.

As an afterthought she added "If you need anything just call."

He waved as she drove away then headed into the apartment complex hoping again the electricity was restored. Walking up ten flights of stairs seemed impossible to him right now.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later - SRU HQ – Gym**_

Spike and Lou were joking around on the treadmills as Jules joined the rest of the team. She called out smiling "Hey Lou, Spike glad to see ya feeling better."

Spike answered "Thanks. Ma's chicken soup and a few days rest was all it took."

Lou looked at Spike "Yeah tell your Ma thanks for the soup. Between your mom and mine I had enough to feed an army."

Wordy laughed "Shel wanted to make you guys some. I'm glad I talked her out of it. Sounds like you guys were well taken care of."

Spike grinned "Mom's are like that."

Ed smirked "Or wives. Sophie hovers when I get a cold. Damn good thing I don't get sick often."

Greg chuckled "Germs are afraid of you Eddie."

"As they should be" Ed stated flatly. Then he looked around "Where's Sam? Any one see him yet?"

"No" was answered by everyone.

Greg mused aloud "Not like him to be late." He went over to the bench and checked his phone "Hasn't call either."

Wordy called out to Kira "Has Sam called in at all?"

Kira shouted back "No. No calls from Sam."

Lou offered "Might be he ran into some traffic."

Jules said "Traffic is not a problem for him. Remember he rides his bike."

"Maybe he just slept late" Spike speculated.

"Could be" Ed answered. He would give him until shift start before calling. Even though it was expected that the team work out together it was not official. Technically Sam would not be late until start of shift.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Sam never showed to work out and had not called. Calls to Sam had gone unanswered. The entire team was getting worried. In the few months Sam had been with them he had never been late. Even if he suspected he might be late he had called the barn. But he had never actually been late.

So him being unreachable worried them. Trying to downplay his concern Ed huffed out angrily "Braddock is going to be in deep shit for being late and not calling. I see twenty laps in his future."

Wordy voiced his concern "Sam didn't look so good at end of shift three days ago. I hope he is okay." Internally he thought I should have checked in on him after that day. Sam looked off in the morning then had a hell of a day in the cold and rain.

Greg said "We're patrolling today. Ed with me. Jules and Wordy and Spike and Lou. Ed and I will take a swing by Sam's apartment and do a welfare check. Let's keep the peace boys and girl." He clapped his hand and everyone headed out.

Stopping at the dispatcher desk Greg asked "Kira can you look up Sam's address for me."

"Sure. Just a second" Kira said then pulled up Sam's personal data and wrote down the address."

* * *

 _ **SUV En Route to Sam's Apartment**_

As Greg drove to Sam's apartment Ed muted his comms unit and confessed "I should have checked on Sam. He looked like crap when we got back to the barn last shift. I wish I had known it was raining out there. I would have swapped with him. But Braddock never said a word."

Greg glanced at Ed and then back to the road. Ed was beating himself up like always for things out of his control. "Eddie, you didn't know. Sam didn't say anything either. If he needed to change up he would have said something."

"I doubt it. Remember he is ex-Special Forces. In the army you don't complain, you just follow orders whether you like them or not." Ed stated flatly. Yeah Sam was good at following orders. Not so much at speaking his mind since he had sent him on a coffee shop run his first day. Christ that almost ended in disaster.

Sam had been raked over the coals in debrief for sending up the heart. Ever since then Sam kept his mouth shut and did what he was told. Sometimes Ed thought that he had taken the wrong approach to shut down the cocky rookie. Sam's demeanor had changed and he rarely voiced an opinion on a call now. The first time in nearly a week of calls was when Sam suggested it might be revenge Wayne was seeking. Sam had been right.

Greg responded "You're probably right. That's something we need to watch out for with him moving forward. Need to retrain him a bit. He needs to know we value his input. He was spot on last call."

The rest of the ride was quiet as they both thought about the team's newest member. He was such a different animal from the rest of them. Both wondered if he could really make the transition from army to SRU. They saw him trying. Sam stumbled often. They needed to change the way they dealt with him.

They needed to be more mentor then they had been in the past few months. Greg silently hoped that everything was okay. He had wondered why Sam was fast tracked to his team. In the end even though they did not pick him he was a pretty good fit and rounded out the team. There were rough edges but the team could smooth those.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment Complex**_

Arriving at the apartment complex Greg dropped Ed off at the front while he found a parking space. He arrived in time to see Ed head for the stairwell. He walked to the elevator and saw the note taped there. In the dim lighting he had almost missed it.

 _Dear Tenants: We regret to inform you that the power outage damaged the electrical junction box and it will be fixed in four days. Additionally the furnace failed. Unfortunately that too will also take at least four days to fix as the parts we need have to be ordered. It would be in your best interest to find accommodations with heat and electricity for the next four days._

No wonder it was so cold and dark in the building. Greg headed for the stairs. Sam probably wasn't there. The note had been posted the day of their last shift. No way would Sam stay in a cold dark apartment for three days. He probably called a friend. Maybe that is why he hadn't called and was late to work.

He made it to the tenth floor in time to see Ed pounding on Sam's door. "Eddie, he's probably not here. Did you see the note?"

Ed looked at him "What note?"

"The one by the elevator. Said electricity and heat were going to be out for four days at least. Something about a junction box and furnace issue" Greg supplied.

Ed looked at the door. Sam had not answered. Greg was likely right but he had this gut feeling. Something told him he needed to check Sam's apartment anyways. He pulled out his lock picking tools and set to work as Greg stared at him. He said out loud "Gut feeling."

Greg nodded. He understood. Ed got gut feelings and most often it was a good thing to follow his lead at that point. Greg waited as Ed unlocked the door.

* * *

 _ **Inside Sam's Apartment**_

When Ed opened it Greg went in first. It was like an ice box in the apartment and of course no light except what came in through the window. It was not a large apartment. More than enough for a single man though.

There was a great room with an open kitchen with a small island. Sam only had a black swivel chair and there were some boxes neatly stacked in one corner. It didn't look like their rookie had even fully unpacked. It had been months. What was up with that? Did he not plan on staying?

Ed headed for the bedroom as he looked around. He was startled when Ed yelled "Greg get in here."

Shocked by what he saw Ed reached down to shake Sam's shoulder. He didn't respond. He yelled for Greg and the rookie still didn't respond. Ah crap. He pulled his phone out and dialed 911.

Greg raced to the bedroom and found Ed already on the phone to 911. He crouched down by the bed. Sam was drenched in sweat and burning up. His breathing was ragged and rattled as he struggled to breathe.

"Sam. Sam. Wake up Sam" Greg called out loudly trying to get Sam to respond.

Between a breath Sam thought he heard something. He cracked his eyes open. He tried to say "Sarge" but no sound came out of his throat except a fit of ragged coughs that left him gasping for breath.

Ed hung up "They are on their way." He paced back and forth in the room. What the hell? He stopped next to Greg "Why the hell didn't you call for help Braddock?"

A new round of coughing overtook Sam. He could barely get a breath in and Greg reached behind him and lifted him part way up trying make it easier for him to breathe. Ed went to the other side and sat on the bed propping Sam up against him like he had done with Clark when he had been sick with a chest cold.

Ed looked at Greg as he felt and heard the rattled weak breathing. Sam was in bad shape. Both wondered how long he had been incapacitated to this extent. Greg looked around then at Sam.

There were no dishes or take out containers in the other room and none in here. Then he noted Sam was in the same clothes he left the barn in four days ago. The only thing missing was he boots.

Sam was currently unresponsive again. Ed had pulled Sam's head back into his shoulder when it had dropped to his chest after the last coughing fit. Greg noted his breathing was so labored. It almost hurt to see him struggle to get a breath in.

Greg said "He's been in this bed since Jules dropped him off."

"How do you know that?" Ed asked.

Pointing to Sam he said "Same clothes he was wearing. No food or drink, no dishes or takeout containers."

"Why didn't he call?" Ed asked again. "We would have come and helped."

Rubbing his face briskly Greg answered "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out once he can respond."

They heard the sound of paramedics arriving and Ed called out "In the bedroom."

Ed moved when the paramedics came forward. He stood off to the side with Greg as they started to assess him. He was pissed. He was pissed at Sam for not calling for help. He was pissed at himself for not checking on the rookie. He was pissed Sam spent nearly four hours in the cold rain. That was probably the reason for this.

One of the paramedics looked at them "How long has he been sick and when did it get so bad?"

Greg shook his head "We don't know. We've been off for three days. Sam didn't show for work so we came to check. He's in the same clothes he left work in. So I'm guessing three days."

Ed added "He might have been sick before that too."

The medic nodded then inserted the IV line to start fluids. His patient was clearly dehydrated. He was extremely worried about his breathing too. He was not looking forward to the hike down the stairs.

The other medic looked at the two SRU officers with a clipboard "What's his name?"

"Sam Braddock, he's on my team. I'm Sergeant Greg Parker" Greg said watching the other medic work. The paramedic was now taking Sam's blood pressure.

"Do you know when he last ate?" medic asked.

"No" Ed answered as Sam engaged in another round of ragged coughing. Sam's eyes never opened. Ed cringed at the sounds coming from the rookie.

The medic dropped his clipboard and helped his partner sit Sam up during the coughing fit then laid him down gently and started to get the oxygen on him as his partner said "Pulse ox eighty-three. Use the mask not nasal cannulas. We need to move him now. We can do the rest of the check out in the bus." His partner complied.

Then the medic looked to Greg and Ed "Can you help us get him down the ten flights?"

Ed replied "Absolutely."

Greg turned on his comms unit and said "Found Sam. He's very ill. Paramedics are taking him to the hospital. Wordy, call Kira and have her take Team One off hot calls and get Team Three to activate. Then you guys head over to the hospital."

Turning to Greg Ed said "I'll ride with him. Meet you there. That way you can call Holleran. He'll want to know why you called in Team Three."

* * *

 _ **Toronto General Hospital – Waiting Room**_

Wordy and Jules made it to the hospital before Sam arrived. They watched as he was wheeled in unconscious on the gurney. Both heard the wheezing breaths above the din of other noises. That was not good.

Ed walked passed them right to the nurse in charge of the waiting room "Sam Braddock was just brought in. He is a member of my team. Please let the doctor know that we are waiting when they know what is going on."

The nurse looked up "Are you next of kin?"

"No but" Ed started.

The nurse interrupted "I'm sorry but the doctor will not be able to share anything with you."

Jules walked to the desk "He is our teammate. His family does not live here." She wasn't really sure that was true. Jules knew nothing about his family other than his dad was a General.

The nurse looked at her trying to decide whether to believe her. She was an SRU officer. She settled for "It will be up to the doctor. I'll let him know Mr. Braddock had friends waiting."

Wordy gently corrected "Constable Braddock."

The nurse read the concern etched in the man's face. It was in his soft eyes. It was almost fatherly and was so different from the hard edge of the tall bald officer and the firm control of the female officer. She repeated "Constable Braddock. You can wait over there." She pointed to the main waiting area.

Greg, Lou and Spike all met them in the waiting room. Ed and Greg explained about the apartment and how they found Sam. The condition they described set everyone to worrying.

For the next hour everyone took turns sitting, pacing and going for coffee. Greg had spoken to Holleran who said he would get in contact with Sam's family. Holleran told Greg who told the rest of the team that it was unlikely any of Sam's family would show up.

"Why?" Spike asked.

Pursing his lips a moment Greg answered tersely "His dad's a General. Busy man I guess."

Wordy grumbled "Too busy for his son?" Then he got up to pace. He was angry at a man he didn't know. As he paced he realized he wasn't really angry at Sam's father but at himself. He was the one that was too busy. He never once gave Sam a thought in the past three days.

He knew Sam didn't look good at the end of shift. Hell they all knew it and not a damned one of them bothered to check in on him. They all checked in on Lou and Spike each day they were out. And they had family to take care of them.

Wordy turned to the team and ground out "We all knew he spent four hours in the cold rain covering us while we were toasty and dry. We all heard his coughing fit as he headed to the lockers. Not a single one of us checked on him. Why?"

Spike looked at Jules, Ed, Sarge and Wordy. Angry he said with condemnation in his voice "You knew he was ill and you didn't check on him. He's all alone here. No family. Hell he'd have to ride his bike if he needed to go to a doctor or get medicine. It's rained the last three days. You all called me and Lou every day. Is Sam less important than me or Lou?"

Jules glared at him and reacted to his condemnation by saying "I drove him home!"

"Yeah that was nice. Did you call to check on him?" Spike shot back his tone heavy with criticism.

Lou stood and went to Spike "Calm down. I think it's just that we all have been teammates for a long time. Sam is new. We are still sorting out our relationship with him. I guess the reverse question is why didn't Sam call any of us if he was so bad off?"

"Maybe he tried and we missed his call" Wordy said.

Everyone checked their phones and no one had a missed call. Greg said quietly "It looks like we have some team dynamics to work on."

Just then a doctor entered the waiting room and looked around. The nurse said a group of SRU officers were waiting and his patient had no family members present. He walked up to them.

"I assume you are waiting for word on Constable Braddock." All six nodded yes and he continued "I am Dr. Compton. I am caring for him. I asked his permission to speak with you and he granted it. Otherwise I would not be able to give you any details."

Ed asked "He spoke to you?"

A short quick flick of his head no the doctor explained "No I simply asked yes no questions. Constable Braddock has an advanced state of acute Bronchitis. The chest X-ray showed that it was on its way to developing into full blown pneumonia. But we've caught it in time."

Greg asked "Why could he not speak?"

"Getting to that. His throat is extremely raw from the non-stop coughing as his body tried to expel the built up mucus. Enough so that the vocal chords are swollen."

"Sam is very dehydrated from the fever, the sweating and lack of water. From what I've been able to deduce from him he has had nothing to eat or drink since lunch four days ago. That made the mucus very thick and it settled in his lungs since he could not expel it easily. We are pumping fluids into him. That will help."

Dr. Compton added "Even though Bronchitis is usually viral based we are starting him on a course of antibiotics to stave off the move to pneumonia. He is going to be with us for a few days while he gets re-hydrated and we monitor his oxygen levels. They were dangerously low when he arrived. Now that he is on oxygen we have gotten them up to ninety-six percent."

"They need to be at ninety-eight percent without the aid of oxygen before was can release him. My best estimate is three days but don't hold me to that things can go catty-whampus at any time. They are getting ready to move him to his room. Room 864 if you want to go wait since visiting hours are open. Any questions?"

Lou asked "You said his vocal chords are swollen. Can you tell how long they have been swollen?"

The doctor looked at him "Hard to tell but most likely two or three days."

Jules asked "Could being out in the cold rain for hours have caused this?"

"No the cause is either a bacteria or a virus. However, the cold weather certainly could be a factor in severity. The weather this past week has been rather nasty. Repeated exposure to this weather could have sped things up. It could make it worse once the Bronchitis had set in. I sent the cultures out for testing. I should know by tomorrow."

They had no more questions so the doctor left. Greg looked at the team and said sadly "So he may not have been able to call us if he wanted too."

Ed added "With the electricity out at his building his cell phone might be dead too. So even if we did call he wouldn't have answered."

Spike responded "Yeah but you could have left a message and then wondered why he didn't call you back. Especially if he didn't return any of your calls. Let's face it we let Sam down."

Ed looked at him squarely "Not you and Lou. You didn't know. You were not there. It's on me as team leader. This is squarely on me."

Wordy shook his head "No we four own a fair share."

Jules added "Sam owns some too. Hiding that he is ill is not good. What if something happened while we were on call?"

Greg looked at the team and stated firmly "I'm Team One Sergeant. This falls to me. I failed to make sure we were operating as a team. I failed to make it clear to Sam my expectations. But I will fix this."

Lou chimed in "We are a team. Well will fix this."

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – Toronto General Hospital – Room 864**_

Sam woke coughing. His whole body ached and he was so tired of coughing. But the mucus came up easier. Miraculously there were hands lifting him and a basin appeared below his mouth. He spit out the foul sputum. As he lay back it took him a moment to realize he was no longer in his bed.

He opened his eyes to find he was in a hospital room. The hands that lifted him could only belong to Ed who was to his right and Greg was to his left holding the plastic basin. He had a very vague recollection of them in his bedroom holding him while he coughed. But the recollection evaporated as he saw the rest of the team resting in chairs around his bed.

Glancing back at Greg Sam asked "What?" in a raw and unused voice.

Spike was up and handing him a water glass. As he drank he tried to recall how he ended up here. It was elusive.

From her seat Jules called out "Glad to see you awake Sam. You should have told us you were ill."

He saw the look that the guys shot her. What was the look for? Glad to see you or should have told us?

Sam's curiosity was sated as Ed said "Jules don't start with accusations. We discussed this."

Sam saw her roll her eyes then Jules stare directly at him "Braddock you tell us next time. None of this covering stuff up. If you told us you might not be here now."

Greg tapped Sam's should to get his attention and smiled when Sam looked at him "What Jules is trying to say. Not so well I might add. Is that you are a member of this team. We care what happens to you. If you are feeling ill tell us."

Spike piped in "Like I did. You saw I went home mid-shift. No harm, no foul."

"We are all human Sam" Wordy said softly "We get sick. We sometimes need someone to care for us."

Sam blinked trying to take in everything they were saying but he wasn't quite sure how he got here. His hand lifted to his face and felt the nose cannula. He was on oxygen, in a hospital. The whole team was here. He felt weak as a kitten and his chest was sore.

But there was no wound. He was confused. Taking another sip of water he tried talking again. "How … did I … _cough, cough, cough, spit_ … get here? What's wrong … _cough, cough, spit_ … with me?"

Ed stated "Greg and I found you in your apartment with no heat or electricity. You were unresponsive and feverish. Doctor said you have a very bad case of Bacterial Bronchitis."

Greg said "You gave us quite a scare when you did not show up for shift. We went looking for you."

Lou asked with concern in his voice "Why didn't you call one of us when you were feeling so ill?"

Sam looked at the concerned faces. Could he tell them the truth? That he wasn't sure they gave a damn about him. He was the rookie after all. He had screwed up a lot and he was forced onto them. He was not one of them. They did not choose him; they were only stuck with him.

No he couldn't tell them that. It would be whiney and he understood their reactions. Sam had lots of experience with that in the Army. In those cases he just had to prove it to the team that he was worthwhile. He couldn't prove he was worthwhile if he was weak. Being sick was being weak. Or so the General and his training had pounded into his head.

He eyed the cell phone on the table and said "Phone was dead. … _cough, cough_ … No electricity to charge it. … _cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, spit, cough, cough_ … Just went to bed to sleep it off. Thought power would be on next morning. … _cough, cough, cough, cough, spit_ … If I wasn't feeling better I would have called. … _cough, cough, cough, cough_ … Guess I didn't wake up."

He watched their faces. They seemed to accept his explanation. Then Ed asked "Did you see the note on the elevator?"

"No" Sam said. Ed told him about the note. Then he began to think and asked "How many days?"

Jules said with an edge in her voice "You were all alone in that damned apartment for three and half days. It's been touch and go for two days since you were brought to the hospital. You could have died." Jules got up and strode out the door unable to show the emotion she really felt in front of the guys.

God damned Braddock was getting under her skin. Those expressive blue eyes. She read them as he tried to figure out how to answer the question about why he didn't call. His answer was a crock of bullshit. He didn't think they'd care enough to give a damn about him. She got herself together and strode back into the room.

She grabbed Sam's phone from the table and tried to turn it on. It was indeed dead. All eyes were on her. She looked to Spike "You have a spare charger?"

Spike dug in his backpack and pulled one out. As he handed it to her he asked "What you doing Jules?"

Jules went to a wall outlet and plugged it in. She waited a few minutes before responding. Everyone just watched her. When the phone finally turned on, having enough charge to do so, Jules began pressing buttons.

Ed asked "Jules?"

Halting a moment she looked up and said "I'm putting our phone numbers in Sam's phone. All he had was the barn's number. Spike you're gonna locate and order Sam one of those emergency battery charger things for phones you got all of us two Christmases ago."

She looked at Greg, Ed, Wordy, Spike then Lou "We go equals on it." They all nodded.

Jules then looked directly at Sam. She held him with a death glare "No excuses. You are a member of this team. We care. Next time you call Braddock. You almost died from Bronchitis."

.

* * *

 **AN:** **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for Laura Acton in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	4. Collision, Cuts, Contusions & Concussion

**Collision, Cuts, Contusions & of Course Concussion**

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV with Wordy and Sam**_

Wordy glanced at Sam in the passenger seat of the SUV as he continued to tell the story "… so we finally got everyone in the car yesterday afternoon. Shel was frazzled because we were going to be so late. She hates to be late. I had gone about a mile when Shel realized she forgot the house warming gift and forgot to grab the directions to her parent's new house."

"Shel and I disagreed about which exit to get off of to get to their new place. As I did a u-turn and headed back to get the gift Shel huffed at me saying under her breath, _men and directions. They always forget to get the directions. We will never get off on the right exit without the directions._ "

The rest of the team was listening with interest over the headset to Wordy's story. Today Sam and Wordy were paired and were patrolling as were Ed and Jules. Spike, Lou and Greg were all in the third SUV.

Wordy continued "When I pulled back into the driveway and got out our neighbor was outside shoveling his walkway and talking to his elderly mother. Rich called to me asking if everything was okay. I just waved and nodded. I was in such a hurry I left the car door wide open when I got out and headed back inside."

"I got five steps from the car when I heard Allie yelling at the top of her lungs. Daddy don't forget your erection! Mommy needs your erections? We can't get off right without your ERECTIONS!" Wordy said laughing.

The entire team burst into laughter. Sam laughed so hard his sides hurt and he could not say anything for a while. Allie was too precious. Her mispronunciations of words were too cute sometimes. He remembered Christmas at Wordy's last month when Allie told him she was going to make his favorite cookies, oatmeal raisin _walmut_ cookies and the way she mispronounced Santa Claus.

This one though was one for the history books. It was too funny. When Sam finally settled down and could breathe he asked "Christ Wordy what did you do?"

Shaking his head and still chuckling Wordy said "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I froze with mortification at the expression on old Mrs. Hobson's face. It was priceless. Then the humor of it hit me and I burst out laughing when I saw Shel was beet red."

"Shel took one look at the neighbors and loudly said to Allie, the word is directions. Daddy is getting the directions to mana and papa's new house. Can you say _directions_?"

Another round of laughter was heard. Lots of teasing and joking took place. It was a good day so far. A quiet day spent patrolling and they were an hour away from end of shift. Team One all liked days like these. But no one ever said out loud they liked them because that would jinx them; usually just before shift ended.

But Sam was still fairly new to the team and did not know this. He innocently said "We could do with more days like these. It's nice when the bad guys take a break."

Spike moaned loudly "Noooooooooo. He jinxed us."

Sam looked to Wordy confused by Spike's words. Wordy just grimaced as Sam asked "What?"

Over the headset Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Domestic violence call. A woman and man screaming. The caller said he overheard the woman yell she was going to shoot the man and be done with him." She then gave them the address.

As the team kicked into gear heading to the location from various directions Wordy spared a quick glance at Sam and said quietly "That's what."

* * *

 _ **Outside Home of Deon and Tessa Kaufman**_

Ed and Jules were the first to arrive. Shortly after Greg, Spike and Lou pulled up. They gathered at the back of the SUV as Jules and Spike shared the information on the owners of the home.

Jules said "Deon Kaufman, 39 and his wife Tessa, 34 have four kids Thomas, Mary, Fiona and Charlie. The kids are between eight and fourteen. Deon and Tessa own a dry cleaners on Ebony Drive."

Spike chimed in "I have the floor plans of the home." Ed and Spike started to review them on Spike's laptop.

Greg asked Jules and Lou "Do they have any history of domestic violence before now?"

Ed said to Spike "We need to get eyes in. We need to know if the kids are inside. What's our best option?"

As everyone worked Greg called out "Wordy ETA?"

Wordy answered "We are on the east side. Ten minutes at most Boss."

Greg paced wondering if they had ten minutes to wait. "Get here as fast as you can."

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV with Wordy and Sam**_

"Copy that" Wordy responded and pressed on the gas pedal. Lights and sirens on Wordy and Sam sped through heavy traffic.

Sam was getting frustrated at all the cars that failed to move to the right to allow them to pass. But he kept his mouth shut. He could imagine the ribbing he was going to get for jinxing the team. They were less than an hour from being off shift and now they had a potential shooter; a wife threatening to kill her husband. It would leave four children orphaned if she succeeded.

Wordy was muttering to himself as he expertly maneuvered the SUV through the traffic. Several times he had to go into the oncoming lane to get around a car that failed to pull to the right before stopping. He was tense.

As he approached the intersection Wordy checked both ways as did Sam. It was a red light for them and that was the most dangerous. It was clear both ways. Or so they both thought. What neither saw was the truck traveling in the cross street toward the intersection hidden behind the two semi trucks that were stopped to turn left.

Sam and Wordy never saw it coming as the SUV was t-boned on Sam's side by the oncoming truck. The metal slamming into metal rent though the headsets. It was followed by the bangs and crashing sounds as the SUV rolled over twice and came to rest on the passenger side after slamming into a light pole which promptly collapsed and fell onto the SUV.

* * *

 _ **Outside Home of Deon and Tessa Kaufman**_

Deafening silence with the exception of the sad wail of the SUV's siren followed as Greg, Ed, Jules, Lou and Spike stared at each other not believing what they had just heard over the headset.

Ed was the first to recover "Wordy? … Sam? … Are you okay?" They all waited quiet and not breathing until they all heard a small groan.

They released their breath as a group. A groan meant life. They may be hurt but at least one of them groaned.

Greg called out "Winnie, locate the SUV Sam and Wordy were in and get EMS to them ASAP!"

Winnie answered "On it Sarge." Then she set to work pulling up the SUV's GPS tracker and notifying emergency personnel they had two SRU officers involved in an accident.

Greg then turned to the team "We have to focus on this situation. Help will get to Wordy and Sam. I need you all to focus here."

Several deep breaths by the team and they began to nod. As much as they wanted to know what happened and go help their teammates they had a job to do here. So they focused on the call.

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV with Wordy and Sam**_

A small groan emitted from Sam as he regained consciousness. It took him a moment to understand what had happened. He was in the SUV but it was on its side. The siren was still wailing and each loud burst of sound reverberated in his head.

With his left arm he pushed the air bag from his face. His right side hurt from his shoulder down to his hip. He groaned again as he unclipped his seatbelt with his left hand. Sam blinked several times as his head swam and the dashboard in front of him went in and out of focus.

When his eyes refocused he noticed a splat of something wet on his face. The splat was repeated a few moments later. Sam wiped at his face then looked at his hand confused. Blood? Blood was dripping on him. How could he be dripping blood onto his face?

Realization was slow to come to him in his dazed state. Sam turned his eyes to the left "Wordy" came out as a whisper of air. Wordy had a long cut on the side of his head and he was not moving. He was dangling held in place by the seatbelt.

Sam reached out his left hand slowly and touched Wordy's arm. He tapped Wordy's shoulder then gave it a little shake. But he did not move Wordy too much just in case. He got no response and he moved his hand toward Wordy's neck. Sam was afraid to place his index and middle fingers to Wordy's neck.

Forcing himself to do it Sam pressed lightly checking for a pulse. "Thank god" escaped unnoticed by Sam in the same quiet voice as he felt Wordy's strong steady pulse. Sam let his hand slowly fall back down and lay across his chest.

He hurt so much and moving increased the pain in his right side. He looked at the dash and contemplated reaching out to turn off the siren. It was too much he decided. He would have to stretch to reach it and those small movements to check Wordy had used most of his energy.

Sam felt his eyes start to close. No he could not lose consciousness. Not now. He pressed on his right side to feel the pain and to try and stay conscious. It was then he heard voices outside the SUV.

A crowd from nearby shops had gathered around the wrecked SUV and the truck that came to a stop on the opposite side of the intersection. Several men ventured close and peered in the shattered windshield.

One man turned to the other "I see movement." Turning back to the windshield he called out "Help is on the way. 911 was called. Stay still until they get here. Are you hurt?"

Sam didn't waste energy on calling back. He would save it for the paramedics. He looked at Wordy. God he hoped he was okay. Then his mind went to the team. Did they hear? Yeah they probably did. How could they not? They would be very worried. Sam needed to ease their concern so they could focus on their call.

He fumbled around for his ear piece with his left hand and finally located it. He reached his hand to reinsert it in his right ear from where it had fallen out of. But his hand came away wet and sticky and that side of his head hurt. Well it all hurt but that side hurt more.

Pulling the cord to its full extension and manipulating the earpiece one handed to flip the mic to the opposite side Sam inserted it in his left ear. Gathering his strength he said quietly but trying to be heard over the wailing of the siren "Sarge we are both alive. Wordy's unconscious. Got t-boned at Citrus and Bell."

* * *

 _ **Outside Home of Deon and Tessa Kaufman**_

Everyone was in place and they almost had eyes in when Sam's weak voice came across their headsets just barely above the background noise of the siren. None of them wanted to switch channels.

It was a good thing they were all well versed in filtering out background noises from the headsets when they needed too. It did not impact their ability to continue working this call. But they all kept a small part of their mind vigilant for any sounds that would indicate how Wordy or Sam were doing.

Spike stopped a moment and dropped his head. Thank goodness they were both alive. Although he did not like the sound of Sam's voice. Taking a cleansing breath in and out Spike got back to work.

Greg knew he should have ordered them all to change channels but he couldn't do it. He was so glad he had not when he heard Sam's soft words. He was just about to dial the house phone when he heard Sam.

He responded "Good to hear your voice Sam. Help is on the way. They will be there soon." Greg wanted to be there so badly but he had his priority. "You two hang on. We will be with you when we can."

"Copy" Sam's voice softly said.

Spike called out "Eyes in."

Ed was relieved to hear Sam's voice but focused on the situation at hand and asked "Do you see the kids?"

"No. patching video through to your PDAs. All I see is the husband and wife. This is odd" Spike said.

"I'm calling in now. What is odd Spike?" Greg asked.

Something just didn't seem right to Spike. "Boss, the body language is all wrong for the words. The wife is sitting in a chair and the husband is on the sofa. They are both relaxed. It doesn't fit with the angry yelling that they are doing."

Jules was at the back door and peeked into the family room trying to get another visual on the loudly arguing couple. She chimed in as Greg was dialing the number "Boss, Tessa appears to have something in her hand but it doesn't look like a gun from this angle. Hard to tell what it is though?"

Ed who was at the front door with Lou looked at the video feed Spike was sending them and added "No visual to her hand from this angle."

The house phone started ringing and they all watched intently to see what would happen and if they needed to go in hard. They were stunned when the wife stopped yelling and the husband got up off the sofa and nonchalantly walked to the phone and answered it "Kaufman residence."

"Deon Kaufman, my name is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Is everything alright in there?"

Deon answered "Why are you calling?" Deon turned to his wife and said "Honey the SRU is on the phone."

Greg was taken aback at the causal and inquisitive tone Deon used. Greg asked again "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah why?" Deon answered totally at a loss for why an SRU officer was calling their home.

In the background Tessa asked in a normal tone "What do they want dear?" She stood up and tossed a sheaf of papers to the coffee table and started for the phone.

As the team watched they saw nothing threatening in her movements. She was unarmed from what they could see. This was strange.

Greg instructed them "I need you both to get to your knees and lace your fingers behind your heads. Once you have done that my officers will enter your home. We need to speak with you."

Deon relayed what Greg told him to his wife. As the Kaufman's began to comply, Ed, Lou and Jules headed inside.

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV with Wordy and Sam**_

Slowly the world was coming back into focus. But it was strange to Wordy. Everything was sideways or so it seemed. He felt like he was hanging in midair as he felt his arms and head dangling.

Where was he and what the hell happened were the first questions to enter his mind. The sound of a siren made itself known next. It was a sad version of the normal wail like it was damaged. He wanted the sound to stop. Instinct and repetition born of years in the SUV more than anything else had him reaching for the siren switch.

Sam saw the deliberate motion of Wordy's hand. He was relieved in two ways. First Wordy was conscious. Second the damned siren was now off and was no longer reverberating in his head. "Wordy you okay?" he said his voice pained.

Wordy turned and saw Sam below him. He looked at their situation and determined he was in the SUV and it was on its side. Everything came rushing back in. Urgency and concern colored his word "Sam. Oh god Sam are you okay?"

"Been better. You?" Sam croaked out.

Taking a moment to self-assess Wordy said "Don't think it's too bad. Feel banged up but nothing hurts real badly except my head." Then a split second memory flashed in his head as he recalled the impact of the truck. "God Sam the truck. It hit on your side. I didn't see it" Wordy said as guilt started flooding in.

"Me neither. Boss says help is on the way" Sam said using conversation to try and turn his focus away from his pain.

"How long was I out?" Wordy asked.

A sharp pain shot through Sam's shoulder and he bit down hard and squeezed his eyes shut so as not to cry out in pain. As it subsided a bit he opened his eyes to see Wordy staring at him. Concern clearly written on his face. Sam answered "Not sure. Can't be too long. EMS and firefighters should be here soon."

Just then Sam and Wordy heard someone say "Loren grab the pry bar. With the light pole on top of the doors we'll go in through the window." They heard activity outside the SUV as the firefighters began the process to extract them from the SUV.

Once the window was out one medic crouched inside as best he could and did an initial assessment of both of them. He got their names and vitals and did a cursory check of injuries as best he could without moving them. When he was done he crawled out.

He turned to the fire Captain in charge "It appears Constable Braddock's injuries are worse. We need to get him out first. We would have more room to maneuver with Constable Wordsworth out but it is too risky that he may fall onto Braddock causing more injuries."

After informing the Captain the medic returned and put a cervical collar on each of them. The Captain gave out orders and the men worked quickly. They had to cut away the dash in order to get Sam out.

Within fifteen minutes Sam was on a gurney. The pain had overwhelmed him as they pulled him from the wreck and he lost consciousness. The medics stopped only long enough to strap him in and start an IV line.

Next they began working to extract Wordy. The steering column and dash had to be cut to get to him. It was another twenty minutes before Wordy too was out of the SUV and on his way to the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Hospital Waiting Room**_

The team paced waiting for information on Sam and Wordy. They had wrapped up the call and heard most of the extraction play by play over the headsets as they headed to the accident scene. They were just loading Wordy in the ambulance when they arrived.

Greg had taken a moment to talk with the officer in charge of the scene and get details. He also ensured that the equipment in the SUV was secured. Ed and Lou transferred and secured all weapons and ammo in the command truck. Spike and Jules were sent on ahead to the hospital while the others handled things at the accident scene.

The door opened and a doctor headed right for the group. "I'm doctor Gillian Juniper. You are waiting for word on Constables Wordsworth and Braddock I presume."

The five stopped pacing and grouped around in a semi-circle as Greg answered "Yes we are."

Gillian smiled "I've got fairly good news given the circumstances. Both constables will be held overnight for concussion observation. If they have someone to watch over them we should be able to release them tomorrow if no issues arise overnight."

"Constable Wordsworth has a laceration on the right side of his head. We closed it with ten stitches. No other significant injuries besides the concussion. He will be mostly sore and there is some bruising where the seat belt held him in place."

"Constable Braddock did not fair quite as well I'm afraid. In addition to the concussion he suffered two lacerations on the right side of his head. We sutured them. He has many smaller cuts up and down his right side but none needed sutures. His right side from shoulder to hip is one big contusion due to the impact. But we found no internal bleeding. We were worried that he had fractured his collar bone but x-rays show no fractures. It is just badly bruised."

"Braddock will be very sore for a week or so but overall he is one lucky man. They both are. We are moving them to a shared room in about thirty minutes. You can check with the information desk in about that time and they should have the room number. If you don't have any questions I'll head back in."

A collective sigh was released from the group. No one had any questions for the doctor. But each and every one of them had seen the SUV and the condition it was in. They were surprised but very happy Wordy and Sam were not injured more severely.

Ed pulled out his phone to call Shel. She was waiting for her parents to show up to watch the girls before she headed to the hospital. When she answered he said in a relieved voice "Shel he's going to be just fine. Concussion and some bruising and a cut they stitched."

 _[Shel sank down onto the sofa in the family room as relief surged through her "Really, you're not just saying that. Kevin is really okay?"]_

"Yes Shel, he is okay. They are moving him to a room with Sam shortly. When I have the number I will call you again" Ed informed her.

 _["Oh my gosh Sam. How is Sam?" Shel asked concern ratcheting back to high gear as she stiffened her posture again.]_

Ed answered "He's okay too. About the same but more bruising seeing that the impact was on his side."

 _[Sinking back down again she asked "How long does the doctor want to keep them?"]_

"Overnight only unless something arises and they need to stay longer. If all goes well tonight they can go home tomorrow if they have someone to look after them" Ed informed Shel.

 _["Sam can come here. I'll make up the spare room" Shel stated. She was worried that Sam had another concussion so soon after his last one.]_

Ed stated "No you will have enough to do with Wordy. Sam can come to my house. I'm sure Sophie won't mind."

 _[Shel scoffed "Two is no more trouble than one. Mostly they will sleep and when they are not they can keep each other company. I assume they will be off for a bit."]_

"Yeah, with a concussion they will be out most likely a week. Are you sure you can handle Sam too? You have the girls and you two took care of Sam over Christmas when he was hit by that car" Ed remarked.

 _[Shel smiled. That was so bittersweet. Sam had been so lonely but had not wanted to let the team know. She was so glad Sam called Wordy Christmas Eve. "I'm sure. The girls will be excited to play nursemaids again to not only their dad but to their Uncle Sam too. Allie really has taken a shine to Sam."]_

Chuckling Ed said "That she has. I'm a bit envious. Allie barely says a word to me but when she sees Sam she lights up and you can't get her to stop talking. I'll talk to Sophie about the plans. We can talk more when you get here."

When he hung up Ed leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander as he relaxed waiting to find out their room number. Today would have been a good day with the exception of the fallout from that last call. When he told Sam and Wordy about that call he wasn't too sure whether they we're going to laugh or be pissed; mostly because he wasn't sure how to feel himself.

Ed blew out a breath and forced himself to release the tension. They were alive and not badly hurt. That's all that mattered right now.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Wordy's and Sam's Room**_

Wordy watched as they rolled Sam's bed into the room. He was feeling guilty for not seeing the truck and Sam getting hurt. But his thoughts switched gears when he saw that Sam had a strange grin on his face and his eyes were glazed.

Seeing Wordy Sam slurred out happily "Yo Word man. Roomies!"

Then Sam saw the bandage on Wordy's head "Twins. See" Sam slurred a bit as he pointed to the bandage on his head.

Wordy saw Sam's white knuckle grip on the bed rail as they stopped his bed and locked it into place. He saw the orderly grab an emesis basin and put it under Sam's mouth just in time.

When he finished hurling Sam moaned out "I want ride off this. No off ride." His eyes tried to lock onto Wordy but he couldn't and he said "Stop spinning Word man making me dizzy."

Wordy watched as Sam closed his eyes and started to babble incoherently. Something about it being cool they were twins and that he already had another twin eight years older than him among other things.

Nothing Sam said made much sense. Some of it was just strange or the words were completely out of order. But it was quite amusing. Never had Wordy seen the stoic rookie so out of it. Wordy couldn't help grinning.

Listening to Sam go on and on Wordy leaned back and closed his eyes as he lightly chuckled. He could tell Sam felt no pain right now but Sam was definitely high as a kite. They must have given him the good stuff.

This is what Sam must have meant by he didn't do well with narcotic painkillers. He could see why Sam would not want to take them. Sam was out of control and talking nonsense. Wordy doubted the rookie ever liked to be out of control.

Wordy opened his eyes when Sam finally quit talking. He thought Sam may have drifted to sleep. But he noticed that Sam had become quite interested in his blanket. He was running his hand over the white blanket covering him with a confused look on his face. Wordy asked "Sam what are you doing?"

Sam glanced at him "Snow's supposed to be cold and wet but this is warm and dry."

Chuckling Wordy said "That's because it is a blanket Sam."

"Nuh uh. I know snow" Sam answered seriously and continued to run his hand over the blanket.

"You grew up in a desert. How do you know snow?" Wordy asked.

Wordy saw Sam's face and it seemed he was giving that some thought. As he watched Sam with a bemused expression the rest of the team quietly tipped toed into their room. They were unsure as to whether Sam or Wordy might be sleeping and they all knew to keep sounds soft due to the concussions.

Jules was the first one to hug Wordy then she headed for Sam who was rubbing his blanket with what appeared to be concerted concentration. She stood by his bed waiting for him to acknowledge her presence before hugging him. When he didn't notice her Jules became concerned as she watched Sam continue to rub the blanket.

She turned and looked to Wordy for an explanation for Sam's behavior.

Wordy shrugged and said "He thinks it is snow. He can't figure out why it's not cold and wet."

Jules turned back to Sam and gently touched his arm. She asked quietly "Sam you okay?"

Sam looked up and noticed Ed, Greg, Lou and Spike standing around Wordy's bed. He turned to his right and got a goofy lopsided grin on his face as his eyes landed on Jules by his bed.

His glazed eyes took on a dreamy look "Hey sexy sniper chick. Wanna see my gun? Got pearl grips." Sam started to pull down his blanket to reach into a non-existent shirt pocket.

Greg, Ed, Spike, Wordy and Lou couldn't help laughing. Especially, because of the stunned look on Jules face.

Everyone then turned to Wordy and Ed asked "High as a kite?"

Wordy chuckled "Yeah. At Christmas Sam said he didn't do well on narcotic pain killers. I can now see what he meant. Sam called us twins because we have bandages on our heads. Thinks he has a twin that is eight years older but says he's the improved version because he is Army not Navy. He's been talking nonsense the last twenty minutes. It's been quite entertaining."

Spike's eyes got a mischievous look "We could sure have some fun with him like this."

Lou grabbed Spike's arm stopping him from moving to Sam's bed and admonished "Be nice."

"Ah come on Lou. We should have some laughs. Imagine the videos we could make" Spike whined as his grin split ear to ear.

Greg gave Spike a fatherly disapproving look "Not at Sam's expense."

Spike crossed his arms against his chest and fake pouted "Fine, spoil sport. I could've blackmailed him with the videos."

At that everyone turned to look back at Sam who had gone quiet. Jules was pulling the blanket back up over him and lowering the head of the bed to a more comfortable angle for sleeping. She looked at them all "He's out. Your fun is gonna have to wait Spike."

Jules then tucked the blanket around Sam and smiled as she thought sexy sniper chick, huh. This rookie was intriguing. She might actually take him up on one of his repeated offers for a burrito and beer. Just to get to know more about him, not a date or anything. Dating teammates was completely off the table, she had worked too hard to get where she was at. But maybe they could become friends instead of just teammates. Jules walked back to Wordy's bed.

Wordy looked at Greg and asked "So how did the call go?"

"Ended peacefully" Greg answered.

"I'm glad" Wordy answered. "What was the issue? Why did the wife want to shoot the husband?"

Ed snorted "She didn't. Apparently the couple is part of an amateur acting company. They were rehearsing for a play. Seems the director told Tessa that she needed to work on projecting her voice since the playhouse has no microphones and the audience could not hear her. That's why she was speaking so loudly that the neighbors overheard and misunderstood."

Wordy had mixed feelings about this. On one hand he was glad the call went well and it was just a misunderstanding. On the other hand though, he was pissed off. He and Sam would not be here and hurt if they had not responded to the call.

Greg saw a mix of emotions play over Wordy's face and he asked "How are you feeling?"

Wordy looked over at Sam then back at Greg "Not sure. Happy but pissed off too."

Ed said "I know buddy. We all feel the same way. Just glad you two are okay."

Wordy realized there was one more person affected by this call and asked "Do you know what happened to the driver of the truck?"

Lou looked over at Sam and then back to Wordy. Christ they were banged up. They were lucky to be alive. He answered Wordy "Spoke to the paramedic that brought the guy in. He's in stable condition and will live. He was concussed and had a broken nose and broken leg."

Greg added "The officer on scene said that no tickets were issued. It was just a freak accident. Because of the semi trucks turning left he could not see you and you could not see him as you both approached the intersection. I'm truly glad everyone survived."

Wordy nodded in agreement "It could have been a lot worse." He looked over at Sam again and pangs of guilt hit him again. Sam was on the side of impact. He could have easily died. But then he reminded himself, Sam didn't die.

Sighing Wordy repeated himself "Yeah, it could have been a lot worse." Then he added "We were lucky that in the collision we ended up with only cuts, contusions and concussions."

.

* * *

 **AN:** **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for Laura Acton in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	5. Desynchronosis, Dizzy & Damned Dog

**Desynchronosis, Dizzy & Damned Dog**

* * *

 _ **Oak Canyon Estates – Woods Behind the Home of Hans and Birgit Scholz**_

Spike had the lead and Sam was behind and checking for signs of tracks as they slowly made their way through the woods behind the subject's home. Sam stopped when Spike signaled with his hand. Spike pointed to his ear. He heard something.

When Sam halted he listened carefully trying to pick up on whatever Spike heard. Then he heard it too. A small tiny whimper barely audible. What direction was it coming from? Sam listened hard as he tried to ascertain.

Ed called out on the headset "Subject in custody of patrol officers now. Spike, Sam, Jules, and Wordy have you found the boy?"

Sam answered "We heard a sound. Trying to distinguish where it is coming from. Not sure if it is Felix."

Over the headset he heard Jules report "We found small shoe prints that look recent. Heading East."

Spike and Sam looked at one another. If they had prints it was likely the whimper they heard was not the boy. Especially since they had found no tracks. They heard the low sound again and both pointed northwest. They nodded and slowly headed into heavier part of the woods.

Sam saw Spike shudder as he looked through the trees. Sam asked quietly with a hint of humor "Woods still give you the willy's Spike?"

"You know it. My people and woods just don't mix" Spike responded in the same undertone. He saw Sam yawn and asked "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sam asked as they slowly continued in the direction they thought they heard the sound.

Spike shook his head. Did Sam think he was so unobservant? "Cause you look like crap Sam" he stated a little louder than he meant to.

Ed called out sternly "Sam you okay?"

Sam shot Spike an annoyed look that said 'great now you got Ed on my case'. Spike stood his ground with a look of 'it's true' as Sam answered "Yes mother hen. We're heading northwest."

As he moved forward Sam thought well it seems like I look like I feel. Today combined with the past three days plus jet lag and lack of sleep and food and water was playing havoc with him today. Hell Spike even heard something he didn't. Everything would have been okay if they didn't get this call. He would be home sound asleep by now.

* * *

 _ **Oak Canyon Estates – Home of Hans and Birgit Scholz**_

Ed chuckled at Sam's mother hen comment as he watched through the kitchen window as the patrol officer put Hans Scholz into a patrol car outside the home.

It was a bit off for him. Normally Sam was all business during a call. But after their time recuperating after Sam's swim in the harbor and the team building at Wanderlust Lodge Sam seemed to be a bit more at ease around them all.

But Spike was right. Sam looked like crap today. They'd run ragged today. They had taken one call after another with no rest between all day long. A total of six calls.

If he had to guess Sam had climbed at least one hundred flights of stairs and run near ten miles. In addition Sam scaled one wall and rappelled down another. He also held onto a two hundred and fifty pound jumper preventing him from falling to his death when the jumper slipped on the edge. And now Sam was out searching the woods for a frightened six year old boy.

Ed took a moment to lean on the wall and rest a bit himself. The rest of them were put through their paces today too. He imagined Spike's hands probably felt cramped from all the keyboard work he had to do today. Both Jules's and Greg's voices were a little on the scratchy side with all their negotiating. Wordy's and Lou's arms must ache terribly from holding the shields so much today covering Greg and Jules.

He was tired himself. He'd run up about half the flights Sam did and close to ten miles also. And all the tactical assessment. He was wiped out. Mentally and physically this day had been taxing.

To be honest they all probably looked and felt like crap right about now. However the rest of the team started today fully refreshed. They had enjoyed a restful three days off before this morning. But that was not the case for Sam. He had joined them at the start of shift this morning directly from his flight in from Vancouver. Sam looked like crap to start with and had barely had a chance to down a cup of coffee when the first call came in.

Sam had been selected to represent the Toronto SRU at the SWAT training and competition in Vancouver. Ed knew what that training and competition was like because he had done it before himself. It was much like today. Non-stop, go, go, go, day and night. The powers that be crammed more than a week's worth of training into only two days followed by a day of competition.

On top of that Sam's flight home had been a nightmare of delays and mishaps from Sam's brief description of events. His first leg of his flight had been delayed by two hours causing him to miss his connecting flight in North Dakota. Sam said they sat on the tarmac in Vancouver for two hours because of a mechanical issue. They shut down the AC and it was miserable in the plane.

Sam said he was seated between two little old ladies who did not do well in the heat. He had given them his water bottles and generally looked after them. During the flight when he tried to rest the women talked his ear off. Every time he almost nodded off they talked to him. Sam didn't want to be rude so he responded and as a result wasn't able to get any sleep.

In South Dakota Sam had to wait another three hours for a new flight. That's were Sam had problems with customs. Sam said the signs were confusing and apparently he went the wrong way to grab a coffee. The direction he went took him out of the international area of the airport and he ended up on the U.S. side.

Sam had not taken his passport with him as he was not expecting to have to go through customs. He had almost missed the second flight while he was resolving the issue. Sam said the second flight was two and a half hours of pure hell. There were two babies on the plane who cried almost nonstop. He said he felt bad for the harried moms getting death stares from most of the passengers. So instead of arriving last night as planned he arrived just in time for shift.

Ed pushed away from the wall going to look for Greg. They needed to find Felix and wrap up this call. His team had been taxed today and really needed a rest. Especially Sam who had had four days of non-stop physical exertion and little or no sleep last night based on his description of what happened.

It had been one hell of a day and as soon as they found the boy they could call it quits. Felix was only six. He couldn't have gone far. The only thing making this day good was that they had not lost a single innocent or subject today. They just needed to find Felix and hand him over to his grandparents.

Greg met Ed in the kitchen of the home. He had been outside talking with the battered wife as the paramedics prepared to transfer her. "Birgit Scholz is going to be okay. The paramedics are taking her to the hospital now. She said that Felix loves the woods and often ran there when she and Hans were fighting."

He stopped and looked around the disheveled room. Broken plates and glasses littered the floor. Chairs were overturned and the table pushed out of place. There was a small patch of blood on the wall that matched the size of the wound on the back of Mrs. Scholz head. Damn he hated domestic violence calls especially when kids were involved.

Lou chimed in from the command truck "I've pulled up the map of the terrain. Spike and Sam you are in the heaviest part of the woods. About a half mile from your current position is another home. Wordy, Jules in your direction in a quarter of a mile it opens up into a shopping plaza."

Ed asked "Did she say where exactly Felix was most likely to go?"

Shaking his head Greg answered "No. Just that he would be gone for hours. He always waited until his dad had calmed down or left."

Wordy called out "We should get several patrols to check out the shopping plaza. I know that one. There is a toy store there."

Greg agreed "If the boy knew it was there that might be just the place he would go. Winnie can you send some patrol units?"

"On it Sarge" Winnie called out.

* * *

 _ **Oak Canyon Estates – Woods Behind the Home of Hans and Birgit Scholz**_

Sam and Spike continued to follow the occasional whimpers. As they moved forward they got a bit louder. Sam stopped a moment "Does that sound human to you Spike?"

Spike stopped and waited for the next whimper. When it sounded he looked at Sam "No. Sounds like an animal."

"That's what I'm thinking. A wounded animal maybe?" Sam suggested.

Spike nodded then asked "Ed we don't think the sound we are following is the boy. Sounds more like an animal in distress. Do you want us to keep going?"

Ed responded "Yeah we need to be sure it is not the kid. Just be careful. Lots of wildlife in the woods. Watch yourselves if it is an animal."

Sam laughed "The only wildlife Spike needs to watch out for is spiders."

Ed said seriously "Not joking guys. Wounded animals can be nasty little buggers if cornered or surprised."

Jules chimed in "My brother Finley got a nasty bite from a rabbit once. He was embarrassed to tell anyone. It got infected and he finally told our father. Took eight stitches to close and he had to get the rabies shots in addition to the antibiotics."

Sam and Spike looked at each other and both shuddered at the thought of getting rabies shots. They continued carefully in the direction of the sound. After another twenty minutes of searching they came upon the source of the sound.

Spike started forward "Poor thing."

Sam grabbed his arm "Spike wait."

Stopping Spike looked at him "What? We need to get him out of that. Poor thing is scared"

Putting up a hand Sam reported "Boss the sound is not the boy. It is a dog that is caught up in what looks like some netting of some sort hanging from a tree. Can you notify animal control and give them our coordinates?"

Greg grinned at Ed "Sure. Continue on your direction to that other home."

Sam said "Copy." Sam leaned on a tree a moment. He was so tired and hungry. He'd eaten his last power bar for lunch over six hours ago. He pulled his water bottle out of his pack and found only a small sip left in it.

He looked to Spike and asked "Got any more water?"

Spike was watching the dog struggle to get loose. His eyes were sad. "We gotta free him."

"We don't have time for that now Spike. We have a little boy to find. Animal control is coming. They have the right equipment" Sam responded.

The dog whimpered again and pulled on the netting. Sam could see it was cutting into his legs. Spike said "We can't leave him like this. We don't know how long it will be until animal control comes."

Going down on one knee just out of range of the dog Spike spoke softly in a cooing voice to the dog. The dog whimpered again. Spike pulled off his pack and set it next to him then opened it.

"I'm gonna give him some water. Who knows how long it's been. How long he's been trapped." Spike pulled his half empty water bottle out and found a curved piece of bark to use as a bowl.

Sam watched as Spike poured the water in and licked his dry lips. He was thirsty and he too wondered how long the dog was trapped. It would be heartless to not give the dog water. Spike poured half the water in and then turned to Sam. "Here looks like you could use some too."

"Thanks" Sam said and only drank half leaving the rest for Spike. It was enough to wet his throat and felt good going down. He watched as Spike pushed the impromptu bowl closer to the dog using a branch staying out of teeth range and then as dog lapped up the water greedily.

Spike stood and downed the last of his water. He put the empty bottle in his pack and zipped it. "Okay I'm ready" he said as he put his pack back on.

They were about to leave as another sound reached their ears. This one was definitely human. It sounded like a little boy crying. There looked all around trying to determine the source of the sound.

Spike looked at Sam with concern "I can't tell which direction."

Sam called out loudly "Felix. Felix Scholz. Where are you?"

They stood still listening. They heard the little sob again. This time Sam could have sworn it was above him. He looked up and scanned the trees. His eyes caught a movement "There. Right there Spike. Do you see?" Sam said as he pointed high in the tree above the dog.

Spike called out "Felix buddy is that you in the tree?"

A small voice answered "Yes."

Spike then said "Come down buddy it is okay. We are here to take you to your grandparents."

"Is mommy dead?" Felix asked.

Eyes wide Spike and Sam looked at each other. Poor kid. Sam called out "No. She is okay. She sent us to find you. She will be very happy you were found. She is worried. Come down please."

A small shaky voice said "I can't. I'm afraid."

Sam shrugged off his back pack and opened it grabbing out a length of webbing rope in order to secure Felix to him for the descent. He grimaced at Spike "Guess I'm going climbing."

Spike looked at him and said "I'll do it."

As Spike started to remove his pack Sam asked "So how many trees have you climbed?"

Putting his pack on the ground Spike looked up at Sam "Doesn't matter. You look like crap. I'll climb."

Sam gave Spike a hard glare "None."

Under the heat of his buddy's glare Spike turned away "Doesn't matter. I'm climbing" he attempted again as he withdrew his webbing rope.

"Hmmph" Sam said with a chuckle. "That's what I thought, none. Spike I was climbing since I was three. If my parents needed to find me they looked up. I got this. We are losing light and need to get up there fast before the sun goes down" Sam reasoned.

Spike gave way "Okay but I swear if you fall I'm gonna kill you."

Sam chuckled "Deal."

They heard Ed say "We're headed to your location guys. Sam go careful."

Sam headed for the tree forgetting about the dog at the base of it as his eyes were scanning for the best way to get up the tree. The branches the boy used were okay to hold the weight of a little boy but a full sized man not so much. He stopped short as the dog growled at him.

It lunged forward snarling and snapping its jaws causing Sam to back pedal quickly and land on his butt as he tripped over a small bush. If he had been slower teeth would have sunken into his leg. As it was he had a nice tear in his pant legs where it had just barely got purchase.

The netting was keeping the snarling dog from coming after him. Crap that had been close. Too close for Sam's liking. "Damned dog" Sam muttered.

"You guys okay?" Greg asked hearing the growling and snarling dog and Sam's comment.

Spike snickered as he put out a hand to help Sam up "Yeah, no harm. Looks like Fido here does not like Samtastic."

Eyeing the dog warily Sam said with dislike "More like Cujo." He stepped back putting distance between him and the dog as he looked for another way to approach the tree and get to Felix.

Sam found a tree nearby that looked to have branches that were close enough and sturdy enough to move from one tree to the other tree once he was about fifteen feet up. With darkness coming soon they could not wait for animal control to come and remove the dog before they secured Felix. He bent to his pack again and pulled out a small flashlight and zipped it into his cargo pocket. He didn't relish climbing in the dark and hoped he reached Felix before the sun set.

Walking towards the tree he located Sam said "Spike I'm going up this one and then cross over. Then I can secure Felix until the dog is taken care of. But I need a boost to the first branch."

Spike went to the other tree. He looked up at the first branch. "Kinda high. How do you want to do this?"

Judging the distance Sam said "Let's try cupping your hands first. I might just be able to reach it." Sam tucked the coil of webbing rope in the back of his pants while Spike squatted down and cupped his hands.

"Ready when you are" Spike said.

Sam placed his booted foot into Spike's hand and instructed "On three. One. Two. Three."

At that same time Spike stood and heaved his cupped hands up, Sam pushed off the ground with his other foot and extended his arms their full length trying to reach the branch. He came very close as his fingertips brushed the branch. Sam came down on his feet hard as Spike quickly moved out of the way.

The landing jarred Sam. Damn. If he just had a little more gas in his tank he would have had it the first time. He was definitely running on fumes. He rolled his head around his neck easing the tension. Sam nodded to Spike and Spike stepped back in place.

Sam placed his boot again "One. Two. Three." Spike added more thrust this time and Sam's hands wrapped around the branch.

He hung there for a moment then adjusted his hands. Sam pulled his body up until he swung a leg around the branch. He hauled himself up until he was crouched on the branch. Steadying himself he reached for the next branch. Sam continued to climb up and up. When he finally reached the cross over place about fifteen feet up he stopped to take a breath.

Seeing Felix up another twenty feet in the other tree Sam called out "Hang on tight Felix. The tree might shake a bit when I jump over."

Sam waited for Felix to respond "Okay."

"Good boy. Got a good hold?" Sam said. Felix nodded.

Sam launched himself to the other tree. His boots landed squarely on the branch as his hands grabbed the one above it. He was glad he had a firm grip because as his boots impacted with the branch and it bore his whole weight it snapped and went crashing down. He found himself dangling fifteen feet off the ground.

His arms were fatigued and it took a lot of effort to pull his body up to the branch that could bear his weight. He lay over the branch on his stomach and took a moment to compose himself. Crap that was close. He swung one leg over the branch and maneuvered to a seated position straddling the branch.

Spike had held his breath when the branch snapped and came crashing down. It almost hit the dog. Spike did not call out not wanting to distract Sam. Once he saw Sam had secured himself he yelled up "Sam you okay?"

Looking down at Spike Sam felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Crap. He so did not need that right now. He leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. "Yeah. Just need a moment" he called out and took a steadying breath.

Sam was lying through his teeth. He needed a hell of a lot more than just a moment. He felt his body start to shake with the adrenaline that had surged when the branch broke. He hoped he could get Felix down safely before the post adrenaline crash hit him. In his current desynchronosis and dizzy state that would be difficult.

He almost laughed when the word desynchronosis popped into his mind. That one was the fault of Matt. He loved crossword puzzles and ever since Matt had one that asked for a fourteen letter word meaning jet lag Matt had said desynchronosis instead of jet lag.

Sam chanced another looked down and the dizziness persisted. Slamming his eyes closed again he heard the dog barking and growling. "Damned dog" Sam muttered again.

If he could have just climbed the tree without having to jump across the adrenaline would not be coursing through his veins right now. God he should have waited for the others. No they were all wiped out today too. This would be a challenge for any one of them. He just needed to suck it up and get the job done.

Opening his eyes again he looked up at Felix who was looking down at him with fear filled eyes. Sam needed another few moments to steady himself before climbing again. He decided to engage Felix in conversation to keep the boy calm. He also needed to assess the boy's experience with climbing so Sam asked "Do you climb trees often?"

Felix shook his head gripping harder on his branch "No. My first time."

First time would explain why he was frightened to climb down. Sam needed to try to alleviate that fear a bit "When I was your age I climbed trees all the time. I loved being up high like this. I could see far away and the cool wind felt good on my face."

Sam saw Felix look out and into the distance. A small smile formed on the boy's face. He knew Felix had been focused on how far off the ground he was only looking down instead of looking at the awesome view you got being up so high. Sam saw a little of the fear leave Felix's face.

"Do you still like climbing trees?" Felix asked.

Sam smiled gently "Yeah but I don't get a chance to do it often. Why did you climb the tree today?"

Felix looked at him and quaked "The dog chased me. I was scared. I seed the netting and just climbed and climbed and climbed afraid the dog would get me and bite me. Thens I stopped and the dog stayed. He barked and barked and jumped at the tree. Got all tangled up. Thens I realized how high I was. I don't like being high, makes me dizzy looking down. But I don't like the dog more. He bit David last week. He's mean like my daddy."

Hearing the boys words Spike's attitude towards the dog changed from poor thing to damned dog. Animal control could take care of the dog. Greg and Ed joined them and the dog started growling and snarling at them trying to get out of the netting.

Ed and Greg stopped short. Ed took one look at the dog and said "Samo's right. Cujo is a better name than Fido. We need to remove that dog before Sam and the boy can come down."

Greg called out "Winnie what's the ETA on animal control?"

Winnie answered "About twenty to thirty minutes. They only have one catcher on duty at this hour. He's on his way now."

Wordy and Jules joined the group and the dog started fresh again with barking and snarling. Jules took one look and said "Whoa. Wouldn't want to be anywhere near those teeth."

Sam's amused voice called out "I hear ya. Cujo did a nice job of shredding my pants leg."

Wordy speculated out loud "Wonder if it has rabies or if it is just mean."

Ed answered "Doesn't matter. We are not going anywhere near it. Samo you doing okay up there?"

Sam had been thinking about the best way to get the boy down. He wasn't doing so hot. The dizziness and fatigue were ever present. But he would not let that stop him from getting the boy down so he deflected not answering Ed's direct question.

"I need a longer rope and harness. I had planned to tie the boy to me and climb down with him. Given the fact the sun will have set before animal control gets here it would be safer for me to lower him to the ground. He's about thirty-five feet off the ground. A fifty foot length would be best" Sam told them.

What Sam left unsaid was he didn't trust himself not to lose his balance and fall with as dizzy and exhausted as he felt. He would not risk the boy that way. There was also the fact he wasn't so sure the branches going down would hold both their weight. It was going to be tricky enough getting up the next twenty feet to him. The branches were rather thin.

Lou called out "I'm closest to the trucks. I'll head back and grab a rope and harness."

Greg added "Bring back one of the battery operated spotlights too."

"Copy that" Lou said and turned back and jogged toward the SUVs.

Looking at Cujo Wordy asked "How are we going to get the rope up to Sam?"

Jules looked to the trees then asked Spike "Which tree did Sam climb?"

Spike pointed out the tree "He barely made it up to the first branch."

Jules and Ed walked to the tree and looked up. Jules said "If I stood on your shoulders Ed I should be able reach it. Then I could climb to where Sam is now and toss him the rope."

Ed nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Greg took a moment to look at the team which made him think about the state Sam must be in. They all looked wiped out after today. He had heard Sam ask Spike for water earlier. He called out "Lou grab several waters and a few energy bars too."

Sam looked up at Felix and wanted to distract him from his fear so he said "Hang on buddy. When I get the rope I'll be up with you. Do you see anything interesting from where you are?"

Felix tore his eyes off of Sam and looked out "I see the toy store."

"Yeah. You go to the toy store with your mom?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She lets me play with the noisy trucks there since daddy won't let me have them at home. He says they are annoying and I need to be quiet because I give him a headache." Felix said. "I like going to the toy store with mommy."

Sam spent the next ten minutes talking to Felix about toys. He felt bad for the boy. Hans Scholz was a real asshole from what he heard. Sam hoped the wife and boy got away from him for good now.

Jules had climbed the tree with the pack containing the harness, rope, water and power bars. When she reached the spot across from Sam she drew Sam away from his conversation with the boy "Hey Sam."

Sam looked at Jules and thought she looked like a tree sprit "Hey Jules."

"You ready to catch?" Jules asked.

Sam shifted and wrapped his legs more securely on the branch. "How about you tie a line to the pack and hold it before you toss it. Just in case I miss catching it. That way you won't have to climb back down and up."

Jules showed him the line already attached "Already thought of that."

Smiling Sam stated "Okay ready."

Jules threw the pack and Sam reached for it. The toss was just out of his reach and the pack went down and swung on the end of the rope. They grinned at each other and both thought it was a damned good thing they thought of Jules holding a line for the pack. Jules hauled it back up and tossed again. Again it was short. A third toss also came up short and Sam almost lost his balance reaching for it.

Seeing Sam almost fall reaching for it made Jules angry with herself. The fourth time Jules put every last ounce of her effort into the toss. The pack solidly thudded on Sam's chest. He instantly wrapped his arm around it.

"Thanks Jules" he grinned as he rubbed his chest where the pack hit it.

"Welcome" Jules answered. She saw the tiredness in his face and wished she was the one climbing to the boy. But the branch Sam had leaped onto was gone now and no other one was sufficiently close to allow a jump across. She headed down.

Sam slung the pack on and called up to Felix "On my way little buddy. You still doing okay?"

Felix answered "Yeah but my arms are getting tired."

"I'll be there in no time" Sam reassured the boy. The dizziness had not abated but he was steady enough now to climb. Sam started his ascent carefully choosing branches. None really looked able to bear his whole weight so he distributed it on several never putting both feet on the same branch.

After five minutes of climbing he reached Felix and found branches to straddle that would hold his weight. The first thing he did after steadying himself was to make a slip knot loop with the short rope. Then Sam carefully one arm at a time looped it under Felix's arm pits and tied it off to the tree. That would keep Felix safe from falling while he put the boy into the harness rigging. Sam positioned the boy so he was sitting on a branch rather than lying on his stomach like he had been.

Felix smiled at Sam as he pulled out a water bottle and opened it for the boy and told him "Take a drink kiddo. Little sips. Don't gulp it okay." Felix nodded.

While the boy was happily sipping the water Sam pulled out the energy bars. "I have a peanut butter and chocolate or a chocolate covered granola bar. Which would you like Felix?"

"Peanut butter and chocolate please" Felix answered.

Sam ripped open the packaging and handed the bar to Felix. He opened another water for himself and downed half of it. His thirst sated a bit he opened the other bar and bit off half. Within a minute he had consumed the bar and the water bottle. He then set about getting Felix into the harness and attaching the rappelling rope.

Winnie came onto the headset "Animal control just called and the catcher has arrived. He should be to you shortly."

"Thanks Winnie" Greg said.

Finishing his work Sam called out "Felix is ready whenever the dog is gone."

Ed responded "Good. How ya doing Sam?"

Sam wasn't about to admit he felt like utter crap and the dizziness was worse since there was nothing anyone could do about it at the moment. So he responded "Felix and I have a great view of the sunset. Nice one today. What ya think Felix."

"I like it. Never saw one from this high up" Felix said munching on the power bar.

Sam heard renewed barking of Cujo. He chanced a look down and caught sight of the animal control officer arriving. But looking down was the wrong thing to do as another bout of dizziness crashed over him. His legs nearly buckled and his grip on the branches tightened to prevent himself from falling.

As much as he tried to hide it from Felix the little boy saw and tensed up. Felix cried out in fear "Don't fall. Don't leave me alone up here."

Everyone's head snapped upwards the second they heard the fear in the boy's voice. They saw Sam swaying.

"God dammit Sam. I asked if you are okay. I want the truth or your ass is benched in the truck for a month. Status. NOW!" Ed yelled.

At Ed's fierce yell Cujo shrank down, backed up and whimpered frightened.

Crap Sam thought. Ed would bench him. Dammit. All he needed was a little sleep and he would be alright. He sighed and came clean "Just a little tired and dizzy. I'm okay. Really."

Ed ranted "Yeah right. A little dizzy is okay unless say … you are forty feet up in the friggin air. Tie yourself off NOW Braddock. That's an order. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir" Sam said hearing Ed not only loud and clear in the headset but from below too. Unwilling to untie Felix, Sam untied the short rope that was on the pack that Jules used to hold onto when she tossed it to him. He wrapped it around his waist and tied a knot. Then he found a fairly sturdy branch and tied the other end.

"Done" Sam called out dispassionately. He could imagine the ass chewing Ed was going to give him once they reached the barn. He was not looking forward to it. All he really wanted to do was get home and crawl into bed and go to sleep. Damn.

Ed paced the entire time. What the hell was he going to do with Sam? Unacceptable risk again. Damn that kid. When was he going to break him of that habit? Dammit he should have told Spike and Sam to wait until he and Greg arrived before going up for the boy.

He stopped and looked at Greg. They shared a knowing look based on many, many conversations they had regarding Sam. Their rookie was selfless. He was always putting others before himself.

The animal control officer got the noose pole around the dog's head and he asked "While I hold him can I get one of you to cut away the netting?"

Wordy and Ed moved forward and made quick work of it. The dog growled, bared its teeth and snarled the entire time. There was a close call when the dog came close to sinking its teeth into Wordy's arm when it jerked harder then the control officer expected.

Once the dog was gone Ed called up "Sam you okay to lower Felix down or should I send Jules up?"

Two things Ed knew to be true at the moment. One Sam would not lie or evade the truth right now having been called out on his status. Two the only one that could safely climb up right now was Jules because the branches were mostly thin and would not easily bear his, Wordy's or even Lou's weight and Spike and Greg were out due to lack of experience climbing trees.

Sam responded "I'm okay to do that."

Spike and Lou set up the spot light because the sun had dropped below the horizon. They aimed it up towards Sam and Felix illuminating the path for Felix's descent.

Taking the empty wrapper and bottle from Felix and stuffing them in the pack Sam calmly said "Time to get down kiddo. I got you and you will not fall." He tugged hard on the harness "See it is secure. I want you to cross your arms against your chest and keep your legs straight. If you get scared just look up at me or close your eyes. You will be down in no time."

Felix crossed his arms as instructed. Sam loosened the knot of the roped under Felix's arms that secured him to the tree. "Ready?" The boy nodded and Sam slipped the boy from the branch and began to lower him to the ground.

It took ten minutes to slowly lower him. Several times Felix looked up at Sam who smiled reassuringly. Sam's arms were toast after the boy was on the ground. He adjusted himself on the branches and leaned heavily against the tree as he shook them out and waited for the dizziness to pass.

Lou picked up the boy and he and Jules headed back towards the house where EMTs were waiting to check out the boy. The sun had fully set and it was very dark in this patch of woods.

Greg looked up the tree "Now you Sam."

Sam really wanted to descend. He couldn't wait to get down even if it meant Ed's rant. He answered "On my way Boss."

Spike whispered to Wordy "He sounds as wiped out as he looks."

Wordy nodded in agreement. He held his breath as Sam started down the tree. He saw Sam's foot slip off one of the branches and yelled "Take it slow Sam."

Greg was watching concerned. He felt like pacing but stood rooted in place as if that would ensure his rookie's stance was solid. "Careful Sam."

Sam picked his way down the tree slowly. Choices of branches that would support him were minimal. Waves of dizziness were coming at regular intervals. His arms and legs were shaky and felt like rubber. But he kept going. He had no other choice.

Ten feet from the ground Sam set his foot on one branch then another. He was reaching for another hand hold when both branches he was standing on snapped. He yelled "Crap!" as his arms sought a branch to grab as his body started to fall.

All he got was empty air. His body plummeted to the ground bouncing off and snapping branches on the way down. Sam landed on his back the force of the hit knocking all the air from his lungs.

"Sam" yelled Spike, Wordy, Ed and Greg in unison as they ran towards his prone body on the ground. They knelt next to him looking for injuries.

Sam dragged a ragged breath in. Air! Air was needed. He laid his head back and gulped greedily to get air back into his lungs. Sam did not respond to the many queries asking if he was okay. He could not. His only action at the moment was getting air.

Once sufficient air had been restored Sam opened his eyes and saw four very worried faces looking at him "I'm okay. … Just wind knocked … out of me."

He started to sit up and Ed pushed him back down. His voice laced with anger which was covering concern "Rest there a moment. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Really, I'm okay. Nothing broken. Just my pride bruised a bit" Sam grumbled trying to get up again.

This time Spike reached behind him and helped him sit "You scared the crap out of me."

Sam sat there getting his bearings when another wave of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and put his head down and raked his fingers through his hair willing it to go away. When he looked up he saw that Wordy put an open water bottle in front of him. He took it and drank half. "Thanks" he said quietly.

When Sam handed the bottle back to Wordy, Greg noted the shake of Sam's hands. His rookie was completely exhausted but had done his job admirably. The boy was safe and sound because he did what was necessary. Softly he said "Sam"

Sam turned to his boss "Yeah?"

"Good work. Let's get you out of here now. You look like hell" Greg said kindly and offered him a hand up.

Taking the offered hand he pulled himself up finding three other sets of hands lifting him too. Sam took a moment to get his bearings and stop swaying. He took a step in the direction of the house and swayed again. Instantly Ed and Wordy were at his sides stabilizing him.

As they walked slowly back to the house with Ed and Wordy supporting him a little bit Ed smirked "We're gonna have a little talk Samo."

Disheartened Sam answered "I know, I know, unacceptable risk. You know this is all the fault of that damned dog." As Sam's knees buckled under him and Wordy and Ed prevented him from hitting the ground Sam added "Maybe a bit of dizziness brought on by desynchronosis too."

Spike asked "Desynchronosis?"

Greg answered "Means jet lag."

Wordy and Ed supported nearly all Sam's weight as they made it back to the SUVs. They put Sam into one and closed the door. Sam's head instantly leaned back on the seat his eyes closed. Wordy and Ed saw the lines of tension ease as it looked like Sam fell asleep. They shared a laugh. The rookie seemed to be able to sleep anywhere at a drop of a hat.

Greg joined them. Ed looked at Greg "He'll be okay. Nothing some good sleep won't cure."

"That was too close. Could have been bad. Ed take him straight home. Tell him I said he is taking tomorrow off to rest. I should have insisted that today when he showed up looking wrung out to begin with" Greg stated.

Ed nodded "Samo's not going to like that. But Wordy and I will swing by the barn and grab his bag from the locker first. We'll need his keys. We'll meet the rest of you at the barn for debrief afterwards."

"No I'm postponing debrief. Everyone is too dog-tired tonight. We can do it tomorrow morning" Greg replied.

Spike watched the SUV with Ed, Wordy and Sam leave as he helped Jules and Lou put away the remaining items. He had quickly explained to them about Sam's fall.

Jules asked "Are you guys sure he was alright? You know how he hides things."

Spike answered confidently "Yeah we're sure. Sam's gonna be a little bruised and sore though." Then he grinned at getting to use a new word "Just needs some sleep to get over desynchronosis."

Lou chuckled at Spike's boyish grin as he said desynchronosis. He was glad they didn't fly often or Spike would find a way to use it over and over. He closed the back of the SUV and said "Ready to get out of here?"

As the trio walked to the front Jules stated "I remember how tough the training and competition sessions are. After today I'm really glad Sarge is making Sam take tomorrow off. He could really use the rest."

"Yeah he could. I'm glad too" Spike agreed. As he saw the animal control truck leave he muttered "Damned dog."

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Wordy and Ed mostly carried a semi-awake Sam to his apartment. They sat him on the bed and stripped him of his uniform shirt and boots. They had removed his vest and weapon when they stopped by the barn to get Sam's keys.

Sam crawled to his pillow and was fast asleep a second after his head hit the pillow.

Wordy flicked off the light and joined Ed in the kitchen. He found him writing a note. Wordy read it when he taped it to Sam's front door.

 _Samo,_

 _Good work today. Sarge says you are to take the day off and sleep. Since I know this will piss you off we will consider this your punishment for taking unacceptable risk. Matter is closed. Oh and change for future protocol. Anyone attending the SWAT training and competition will be mandated one day off before returning to duty. I'm not going to let desynchronosis get one of my team hurt or killed._

 _Rest well. When you come back I expect a full report on the training session._

 _Ed._

Wordy laughed as the headed out of Sam's apartment "You know that he's gonna do it again don't you."

As Ed closed the door making sure it was locked he sighed deeply "Yeah, I know. I'm not sure what it's gonna take to get that rookie to stop taking unacceptable risks. He's gonna get himself killed saving someone one day if I can't stop him."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for LAURA ACTON in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	6. Elephant, Eyes, Equilibrium & Ecchymosis

**Elephant, Eyes, Equilibrium & Ecchymosis**

* * *

 _ **Present – Toronto Zoo**_

"Sam. Sam. God dammit Sam answer! Where the hell are you?" Ed bellowed into the hippo enclosure. He was gonna kill the rookie when he found him. Real fear was billowing up in him. Dammit where was he? Why wasn't he answering? Both where and why concerned him deeply.

Actually he knew the where. It was somewhere in this damned zoo. But as to exactly where no one had a clue. The why was clear even though Ed did not want to admit it. He wanted a different answer than the truth his mind kept throwing at him. Sam was unable to respond and he was either injured or dead.

Fear of what they might find when they found Sam made his gut wrench. Anger was easier to deal with than fear. So he let anger reign as his flashlight combed through the enclosure searching for Sam and he bellowed again "SAM! Answer me dammit."

"Ed settle down. You are not doing yourself or the others any good. We will find him" Greg called out calmly over the headset from the area they set up as the command post.

It was a calm he did not feel but had to project to keep everyone focused. He heard the anger in Ed's voice and they all knew it was his cover for fear. A fear they all shared right now. A fear he could not let get the upper hand on him. It would do Sam no good if he succumbed to how he truly felt.

Greg paced as he thought tonight's training session at the zoo with Team Three had gone to hell in a handbasket starting with the bomb fiasco. Now it was an all-out search for their missing rookie. The training session called off because no one had seen or heard from Sam in nearly an hour.

It was slow going with only flashlights. The first place they searched was the big cat enclosures and Greg almost had a heart attack when Rollie, Sergeant of Team Three called out he saw something in the Lion enclosure that might be Sam and it was not moving. Thank god it turned out to be a rock.

"Hyena enclosure cleared" Spike called out. He stopped a moment to wipe his redden eyes with the soft damp cloth again. "Going to the grizzly bears in the Canadian Domain region next." As he started to jog his mind whirled around at all the possible places Sam could be and why he was not answering. None of them were good.

Christ tonight was a shambles. It all started with the fake bombs that were supposed to have just flour in them. He was gonna kill the lab tech that thought it would be funny to mix in some cayenne pepper with the flour. What the hell were they thinking? His eyes blurred and burned again and he wiped them again with the damp cloth as he jogged.

Jules called out "Reptile and snake house clear. No sign of him. Heading to the arachnids then the bats building."

She walked as quickly as she could to the next building that contained spiders and other creepy crawlies. Jules would run but her knee still hurt from her tumble down the stairs when she was startled by the damned air horn. She could tell from how it felt it would be one hell of a bruise by tomorrow.

Jules didn't think Sam was in this area at all. It was too far from where she saw him heading to when they dispersed for the training scenario. But they had to search everywhere because he was not responding. She hoped the cocky rookie was not hurt too badly wherever he was or it was a problem with the comms unit. That would be the only acceptable reason for him not responding.

"Polar Bear area clear" Wordy informed the team. Sam where are you buddy? This was so not like him. No simple malfunction of a radio would result in him not answering for so long. If he was out of contact for so long it must be bad. But what the hell happened to him?

"On my way to the artic wolf exhibit" Wordy called out as he flicked on his flashlight to find his way between enclosures. He wanted to find Sam and get the hell out of this disaster of a training session. He could only imagine the ass chewing the lab tech that set up the phony bombs was going to get by Commander Holleran.

Wordy thought however loud, long and angry it might be it would not be enough. Especially if the pepper or air horn was responsible for Sam not responding. He rubbed his sore ears. The loud ringing had finally stopped but they still felt irritated. That damned air horn going off just inches from his already sore ears messed with his equilibrium again.

Lou was searching the crocodile exhibit. If Sam had fallen in he might not find him. Crocodiles liked to drown their prey and then keep it submerged. He consoled himself with the thought that none of them had heard any splashing over the headset. But then a nasty thought entered his head. What if the radio shorted out upon hitting the water and no sound was transmitted.

He kept shining the light and the eerie glow of the crocodile eyes unnerved him. He liked the zoo normally. But at night it took on a whole different sinister feeling. Finishing his third pass on the water Lou reported "I don't see any sign of Sam in the crocodile pond. Next stop the Komodo dragon enclosure."

Greg heard the reports from all Team One, Team Three and the few Team Two members and marked off on a map the cleared areas. The remaining places to search still outnumbered the cleared areas. The zoo was so large. It would take them hours to search it all.

He tore off his hat and tossed it to the table. He paced in a tight circle thinking. Where the hell was his rookie? Greg stopped and rubbed his face briskly.

If Sam was hurt they needed to find him. If he was not hurt and just not responding he would help Ed chew his ass, he would regret …. No. No that was not like him. Sam followed protocol and orders.

Sam had to be hurt. Otherwise he would have contacted them somehow. He was too well trained to leave the team wondering about him. That was not like him at all.

* * *

 _ **Four Hours Earlier – SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

As the team entered SRU HQ Ed instructed them "Wordy and Sam head to the locker rooms and get a quick shower then join us in the briefing room so we can discuss strategy for tonight's training session." Sam and Wordy quickly headed to the locker room as the others headed to the briefing room.

Once inside the locker room Wordy lowered himself onto the bench and rubbed at his ears. He was just getting over a bad ear infection. Shel and all his girls had gotten it and he was the last one to get it. His ears were still bugging him today.

He bent his head to the side and slapped at his ears to try and release the water. The dunking that he and Sam had on the last call wasn't going to do anything to improve the annoying lingering soreness. He stripped off his uniform down to boxers then grabbed his towel and headed for a quick warm shower.

On his way he glanced at Sam's locker. Damn that kid was fast. He saw the pile of sodden clothes and heard the shower running. God this call could have been a horrible disaster but he and Sam had been in the right place at the right time and were able to save all five of them. That felt good. Being cold and wet for the last hour was a small price to pay.

Sam was under the shower head letting the hot water roll down his back. It felt good and he was starting to warm up again. He and Wordy had to jump into the deep end of the pool to grab the toddlers when the maniac tossed them in. They had sunk down so fast it scared both he and Wordy.

One of the little girls reminded him of Allie. When he saw her scared little face going under he didn't hesitate to act. Luckily they had gotten to all five of them in time. The little girls were all wet and cold but okay. Today he made a difference and that felt good.

Sam smiled at the thought of Allie. That little girl had him so tightly wrapped around her little finger. He had enjoyed babysitting her, Lilly and Holly several days ago when Shel had to drive Wordy to the doctor because an ear infection was causing Wordy's equilibrium to be off.

Sweet little Allie could get him to do almost anything. He would never tell the guys but he allowed the little girls to rope him into playing tea party and dolls. It had actually brought back pleasant memories of playing with Sara when they were little kids. Today was a good day and tonight should be fun he thought.

He shut off the water and dried off. He slapped the side of his head several times. Ever since getting out of the pool it felt like he had water trapped. No amount of yawning, ear rubbing or head slapping seemed to dislodge it. He rubbed at the base of his ear with force trying to relieve the annoying pressure that seemed to be building from the trapped water.

Heading back into the locker room he dressed quickly in his spare uniform. He pulled out his older boots and laced them up. As he pulled the lace tight it snapped. Crap. He took it off and pulled out the laces. Picking up a soggy boot he pulled out one of the laces. He dried it as best he could in the towel and threaded the lace into his old boot.

Looking at them he wished he had another pair. These ones were not comfortable. It was the reason he bought the new ones. His feet were going to be aching by the time they finished their training session tonight.

Even so Sam grinned as he shoved his foot into the boot and cinched the laces tight. He was looking forward to the training at the zoo. It sounded like fun. It was the first time he was going to be involved in a Team against Team training scenario.

Team One had prepared for it by taking an outing to the zoo on their day off. Although the actual scenarios were not going to be revealed until briefing today they had gotten a lay of the land so to speak. It was the first time since he was seven he had been to a zoo.

Sadly he was a bit distracted by the animals and Ed laid into him for not keeping focused. Rightly so he thought a bit ashamed at his lack of focus. The rest of the team teased him several days for not paying attention to Ed. He could have done without that. But then again it showed that they were making an effort to make him feel like he was part of the team and include him in their normal joking.

Ed was ultra-competitive and trained for the training. That was just fine with Sam. In fact it made him feel almost like he was back in his JTF2 unit. Blaze was just the same in that manner. It was why Blaze's unit won every competition.

Sam's heart squeezed tightly at the loss of his unit. They had been brothers but he blew it all away when he killed Matt. He didn't blame them for shunning him. He deserved it but he also missed them a lot. His eyes lifted and saw the picture of him and Matt on his locker. He missed Matt the most.

He shoved those feeling down. Today was a good day. Today he had made a difference. He would not let the past intrude and ruin it. Tonight Team One was going to whoop some ass and come out on top. Training for training was why Team One won every competition since Ed took over as Team Leader.

He rubbed his ear again and worked his jaw a few times. God he wished he could get rid of this water. It was starting to be more than just annoying. He stood up and closed his locker "Ready Wordy?"

"Almost. I'll meet you out there" Wordy called. He buttoned up his shirt then tucked it in and buttoned his pants. He rubbed the base of his ear again. He was glad the infection cleared quickly with the antibiotics. He hated that it messed with his equilibrium for a few days. Luckily those were his days off. But he had missed the outing to the zoo with the rest of the team.

Tonight should be interesting he thought. It had been a while since they did a night time training session against another team. It was cool it was going to be in such a large area too. Normally they were restricted to a small office building or warehouse. But the openness of the zoo would allow for so many different scenarios.

He wondered what was in store for them. He closed his locker and headed out to the briefing room to find out.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Laughter met Wordy as he rounded the corner into the briefing room. He smiled as he saw the team munching on pizza, salad and drinking soda. It looked like SRU had sprung for dinner for them. Rightly so, since they had come in to cover of half a shift for Team Four when three of the officers went home mid-shift with nasty colds.

They were supposed to have the day off since they had a night training session. But Holleran had called Greg and he agreed they could cover. Ed had teased Rollie that Team One could handle the extended day and still win. It would make their victory tonight even sweeter.

Wordy sat down in his normal seat and Spike slid a pizza box to him. Taking a slice he said "What did I miss?"

Jules handed him a soda "Nothing much. We've just been shooting the breeze until you and Sam joined us."

Swallowing a bite of his third slice of pizza Sam asked enthusiastically "So do we have access to the entire zoo or are there areas we are restricted from?"

Lou grinned watching Sam eat. Man the guy could pack it away so damned fast. He could also see that Sam's normal stoic demeanor was missing and he looked really jazzed about the session tonight. He couldn't blame him. He was a bit jazzed about it too. The location was so different than the normal boring buildings.

Ed answered "The whole zoo. A few scenarios have been set up. First scenario Spike's gonna love. Each team will be given a section to locate and disarm five bombs. This means that Spike's gonna have to walk us through disarming them in order to beat the time of Team Three."

Sam asked "What types of bombs are used for training?"

Spike piped up "Flour bombs. If you don't disarm it in time or properly you get covered in flour. Not that I've ever been covered in flour. But last time Team Three looked like ghosts walking around doused in flour."

Jules laughed "I remember that one. Paul was ticked off when Larry cut the wrong wire and set off a cascade of flour bombs."

Ed brought their attention back saying "The next two scenarios will be where one team plays the bad guys and the other tries to locate them. We will swap roles. We get to play the bad guys first."

"Sounds a bit like hide and seek in the dark" Sam offered.

Chuckling at the rookie's eagerness Ed continued "Yeah it does but with a laser tag twist. We will be wearing special vests and carrying special guns that are the size, weight and configuration of our MP5 but are equipped with lasers."

Spike interjected "Cool."

Ed looked at the team. They all seemed excited about this training and he had to agree with them. It should be fun. He took a drink of cola then said "The vest and guns will record where we are hit or where we hit a subject. Points will be awarded based on how the subjects are apprehended. Eight points for taken alive and uninjured, five points for alive and injured and only one point if killed. So we want to take as many alive and uninjured as possible."

Sam liked that the points gave more weight to saving lives. He started in on his fourth piece of pizza. He rubbed his ear again at the twinge of pain.

He refocused on Ed as Ed informed them "Points are also deducted for various things. While we are the good guys if you get hit by a bad guy in a non-lethal part it is a five point deduction. If it is a kill shot then it is a fifteen point deduction."

Sam inquired "Why the disparate point values."

Greg supplied "SRU wants you all to realize that your lives are important. We train so we stay safe while protecting others."

Digging into his salad Sam nodded. The longer he was with SRU the more he liked it here. It had been a rough start coming onto the team like he did. But lately things were looking better. Ever since he and Ed had the dustup and he yelled at Ed 'then treat me like I'm one of the team' things had gotten better. Damned ear he thought as he rubbed it again.

Ed continued to give the team a run down on the rules and the scenarios that they would be encountering tonight. The mood was lighthearted but focused. The team was ready to kick butt and come out the victor tonight.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Earlier – Toronto Zoo**_

Team One and Team Three had gathered at the zoos entrance and were met by the head of the night watch. He introduced them to his night watch team and informed them of the schedule of rounds. He said they would be wearing bright orange reflective vests so that they were distinguishable from the SRU teams.

He indicated which animals were allowed access to their larger outdoor enclosures and which were locked inside for the night. It surprised them all the number of animals allowed to roam in their outside enclosures. The watchman explained they tried to allow the nocturnal animals as normal life as possible by allowing them in their larger outside places at night. He cautioned them to be aware and stay out of them at all costs for their safety.

Sergeant Bradley of Team Two was the monitor and score keeper tonight and a few of his team came as observers. First up was the bomb scenario. Both teams readied and were in position. Two sections had been set up with five bombs a piece. Team One was assigned the Eurasia Wilds region of the zoo. Team Three was assigned to the Tundra Trek region.

Both Sergeants would remain at the command post while the remainder of their teams searched for the flour bombs. Each team tuned into a separate channel and did a comms check. All were raring to go when Bradley set the timer and signaled go.

Ed had paired off the team and sectioned off their region into three equal sections. He and Lou partnered and headed for section A. Wordy and Spike were paired and went to section B. Jules and Sam were headed off to section C together.

Twenty minutes into searching Jules and Sam had located two flour bombs in their section. One was on the stairs of the snow leopards exhibit and the other near the Barbary sheep. Ed and Lou found one at the camel pavilion. Spike and Wordy found the remaining two at the red panda and Asiatic wild dog enclosures.

Their strategy had been to locate them all first. Then they would disarm them all at the same time with Spike guiding them. Each of them knelt close to the bombs and got out their tools. Sam took the one near the Barbary sheep. Jules was on the stairs with the one at the snow leopards. Wordy had the one by the red panda. Lou would disarm the one by the camels. Spike was with the one near the Asiatic wild dogs.

Ed had run to Spike's location so he could hold the flashlight for Spike so Spike could talk. All the others had to hold the small flashlights in their mouths so both hands were free and they could still see the bomb.

Spike had each one fully describe their bomb before beginning. He wanted to make sure they were identical. He wouldn't put it past the lab techs to try and throw them a curve ball. If they just assumed they were all the same they could make a mistake.

After each one reported and sent him a photo he determined they were all alike. "We need to take this slow guys. Whichever lab tech built these ones this year went all out. Not just a simple wire cut."

They worked methodically over the next fifteen minutes disarming the complex flour bomb mechanism. Sweat was dripping from each one of them as they carefully followed Spike's directions. "Guys this is the last step" Spike called out.

Taking a steadying breath Spike checked over the bomb. He had two choices the dark blue wire or the black wire. Both looked like they were the active ones. But that made no sense at all. He pulled out his scanner tool and scanned it again. Nothing he could see would distinguish the correct wire. Damn.

Ed asked "What's the problem Spike?"

"Both wires look active. I need to figure out which wire is the right one to cut. Maybe it is both or there is an order to it" Spike said in a frustrated voice.

Sam suggested "We could test one and see if it is the right wire. Four out of five is better than all five being wrong. I'd be willing to go first with whichever wire you think best Spike."

Spike and Ed looked at each other. Christ that was so like the rookie. The first one to step up to the risk. Ed called out "No way Sam."

Lou called out "It sounds reasonable to me. They are just flour bombs."

Sternly Ed said "We treat this like a real life situation. That's an unacceptable risk. Spike what do you need to figure it out?"

Spike sat back on his haunches and pulled out his PDA. He started researching the bomb designs of the three lab techs. It would take a while to go through all three. But then an idea slipped into his head, distribute the work. "Lou I need you to pull up the profile on lab tech Darrell Evans and check out his bomb designs. Sam you ever work with bombs before in JTF2?"

Sam answered "Yeah some. Mostly simple IEDs. But ran across some complex designs that our bomb expert handled. He showed me a few things on the designs between missions."

"Okay so can read designs?" Spike asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

Spike grinned. They had an advantage over Team Three. They had three members that could read bomb designs. That would make it faster for them to discern the right wires to cut. "Good. I need you to pull up Terrance Middlefield's designs. I'm going through Jason Frank's designs. If we can determine which one of the lab techs built them we can figure out which wire to cut."

The three of them spent the next ten minutes reviewing the designs. What had been a good idea turned fruitless. The design did not match any of the ones the lab techs had used before.

While Spike was checking other resources Jules knelt on the top of the stairs fiddling with her flashlight. The battery died. Damn. She would have to use the backlight of her PDA to illuminate the bomb components.

She positioned it so she could see. Crap not enough to distinguish the dark blue from the black wire. She pictured the bomb in her mind. Was blue on top? Yes. Maybe? "Sam on your bomb is the blue wire on top?"

"Yeah why?" Sam answered.

"Flashlight died. Lou and Wordy how about yours?" Jules asked. Both replied yes and Jules relaxed a bit.

Spike finally found what he wanted "Okay guys a bit tricky. You need to follow the blue wire back to the source. You need to cut that one then within a second cut the black one near the mechanism."

Sam chimed in "Shall I go first?"

This time Ed looked at Spike "How sure are you?"

"Eighty percent" Spike said.

Sam didn't wait for Ed's go ahead. Some would call it eager beaver syndrome. But to Sam those odds were better than all the bombs he had diffused in Afghanistan where his life was actually on the line. He wanted the team to win so someone had to take the plunge.

If Spike was wrong then it was just flour. No biggie and they would still have four more to attempt to get right. Sam followed Spike's instructions to a tee.

The team froze when an air horn rent the air followed by Sam yelling "Shit. Aaarghh. God dammit. My eyes. Shit it burns."

"Sam. Status?" Ed said as he raced to Sam's position.

"Damn thing went off. Spike that's not the right solution. Shit that stings" Sam responded.

Jules called out "On my way Sam."

Ed yelled "Stay with the bomb Jules. You do not have a flashlight. I got Sam. Everyone stay where you are."

Spike was back at his PDA looking for the solution. God dammit. That should have worked. He was a bit distracted at the thought of why the hell was Sam yelling it burns? It's just flour.

Ed stopped and found Sam flat on his back covered in flour with a water bottle above his eyes pouring water into them and blinking rapidly.

"Sam what the hell?" He knelt down and shrugged his pack off ripping it open and grabbing his water bottle.

"Burns. Feels like pepper spray" Sam ground out barely hearing Ed through the ringing in his ears from the air horn that sounded from the bomb when it went off.

Shining his light on Sam's face he took the rag he pulled from his pack and dabbed at Sam's eyes as he took over dribbling the water into them to clear the pepper.

Spike yelled "Crap. This site have them labeled wrong. It is the reverse."

Lou said "We should go one at a time Spike. Looks like we have issues."

Greg called out "Ed do you need a medic?"

Sam called out "No. I'll be good in a moment."

"Sam I was asking your TL. Ed?" Greg stated firmly knowing that Sam avoided medics like the plague.

Ed looked at the rookie. His eyes were watering and red but he could see that Sam was okay. He had doused his eyes quickly and flushed the pepper out before it could do much damage. "I think we're good Greg. Eyes are gonna be irritated for a bit."

Rubbing a bit of the flour between his thumb and index finger he noticed it had a reddish hue. "Looks like the idiot lab tech that built this put cayenne pepper in the flour. Warn Rollie so his guys aren't subjected to it."

Over the headset the team heard Greg tell Rollie. They heard Rollie curse and call out to his men. Then they heard Rollie tell Greg that they needed to ensure that Commander Holleran was aware of the breach of safety protocol. They heard Greg's equally fierce and heated remarks about the stupidity of the lab tech.

In the end Team One went one by one to disarm the bombs. No matter which solution they used the bomb went off. Everyone but Spike was able to shield their eyes well and did not experience the burning sensation of cayenne pepper in the eyes.

However the position of Wordy's bomb resulted in the air horn sounding off only inches from his ear. The team listened as he cursed loudly. Lou helped him back to the command center due to the ringing in his ears.

Jules was on the steps when she attempted to disarm hers. They thought it was the right combination when the bomb did not go off. She had sighed and started to rise when the delayed air horn sounded. She lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs.

Spike was the last to go and he too had a delayed explosion that was longer than Jules delay. It was so long that he thought they had the right combination. He had just closed his pack and was standing when it blew. He ended up on his back just like Sam with Lou pouring water into his eyes.

The team was pissed off that every single one of the bombs went off. When they got back to the command center they saw Team Three in the same state. Everyone was covered in a mixture of flour and cayenne pepper and their ears were ringing.

Both teams did the best to clear off the flour/pepper dust and get prepared for the next scenario. Spike and Larry the bomb tech from Team Three compared notes and determined that all the bombs were set to go off regardless of how they were defused. They were frustrated that they had not figured that out before.

They wanted to sit down and discuss the bombs with the tech that built them for two reasons. First they wanted to read him the riot act for not warning the teams of the pepper. Secondly apparently they both had something new to learn that could save lives in the field.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Earlier – Toronto Zoo**_

Greg gathered the team to one side and they discussed their strategy for being the bad guys in the next scenario. They were given free rein of the entire zoo. Ed plotted out a general plan but told each to use their best skills to evade the good guys. The teams were even in points after the bomb debacle; zero to zero. The longer they evaded the other team they more points they earned.

Sam grinned "This is gonna be the fun part." He dabbed at his watery eyes with a damp rag then rubbed at his ear which after the air horn was hurting a lot. It still felt like water was trapped but the pressure had increased significantly in the last hour or so.

Jules looked at Sam and thought he really looked like he was having fun even with the pepper blast he got in his eyes. She guessed maybe using his skills when no one was really in danger would be fun. Actually she had to agree with him. Evading the good guys would be fun.

She was small and could hide in places no man could get into. She would use that strategy tonight because of her sore knee. She suspected that Sam had several tricks up his sleeve from real-life scenarios in JTF2. Jules knew he liked to be high from a few of their burrito and beer talks in the back of her jeep.

Sergeant Bradley gave the command and Team One was off to places unknown to hide from and attack Team Three. They were given a ten minute head start before Team Three began to search for them to apprehend them.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Earlier – Toronto Zoo – African Savanna**_

Sam was having a great time. He had found a perch that afforded a great position to pick off Team Three. He had taken out two of them. But Tim had called out his position just before he was hit so Sam needed to find a new place.

He shimmed down the tree with ease. Almost monkey like. It had been a while since he climbed a tree and it brought back fond memories as a kid. As he jogged through the African Savanna region he remembered the day Natalie came home. He wanted a brother instead of sister. He spent the day in the tree sulking.

Sam jogged past the elephant enclosure. He stopped a moment at the encounter area where the fence was lower so kids could touch the elephants. Man elephants were huge. It was one thing to see them in photos but quite another to be near one. Awesome animals he thought as he watched two large ones shuffling around their area close to him. Then he saw the baby one. Allie would think the baby elephant was cute he thought.

He was so engrossed in watching the animals he almost didn't hear someone approaching. Well that and the fact that his hearing sucked right about now. The ringing was still there and the pressure in his ear had increased to a painful level. He wondered if he might have picked up the same ear infection that Wordy and his girls had. He wasn't sure because he had never had an ear infection and didn't know what they felt like. It could be just the water that was lodged there since his dip in the pool earlier.

Quickly he ducked behind some bushes at the edge of the elephant encounter area. Sam held his breath as Tyler passed. He was too far away to get with the laser tag. If he moved he would make a sound. Tyler could get the drop on him then because he had no cover other than this bush and Tyler had several options.

So Sam decided to just wait him out. Ed said the longer they were out the more points they could rack up. So Sam let Tyler pass in order for the team to rack up more points. He would get the next one. He checked his watch. They had been out here about an hour. So far only Lou and Greg had been apprehended.

Sam gave it ten minutes after Tyler left and he listened as best he could through the ringing in his ears. It was clear. He stood up and at that moment a sharp pain shot through his ear with the sound of a loud pop. He went to take a step and staggered far to the right. Damn his equilibrium was off. He took another step and lost his balance completely.

The next moment Sam found himself falling eight feet into the elephant enclosure. He landed on his back hard and saw stars before blacking out.

Tinker wandered over to the new addition to her area and nudged it with her little trunk. It didn't move. Her trunk sniffed all over exploring the new thing. A sound she emitted brought her mother Toka over.

Toka nudged the human. She knew it was a human. It smelled different than her humans. It did not move but it was alive. Toka snuffle over the body and didn't like what she smelt. She nudged the human over. It flopped over but remained still. She nudged it over and over until it was against the wall. It was safer by the wall. Tonka couldn't step on it by the wall.

Tonka wandered over to Toka and Tinker. What was in their place. Crunch. Tonka stopped and backed up a step. He sniffed where his foot had been. Strange. Tonka nudged the little pieces around then got bored. He headed to Toka. What she found smelled more interesting than the little bits that he had smelled.

Sam was slowly coming to his senses. JTF2 training kicked in and his first thought was to take physical inventory. His ear was screaming with pain and ringing too. His back ached like he had slammed into something hard.

He opened his eyes and blinked trying to clear the blurriness. That didn't work so he brought his hands up to wipe away the excess water. Oh shit that stings he thought as his eyes burned. What the hell was on his hands that made his eyes feel like they were on fire?

Where the hell was he? He heard a sniffing sound and froze. He was at the zoo. He tried to see through the burning water to see what was sniffing him when he felt something leathery slide across his face. Crap what was that? Snake?

Blinking rapidly to rid the tears that kept responding to the burning sensation he caught a glimpse of something large looming over him. ELEPHANT! Oh shit. He racked his brains trying to recall what he knew about elephants. The first thing he thought is I'm dead if it steps on me. I'm like an ant to them, easy to squash.

He stayed very still. The tears were doing their job and the burning sensation was abating. Although things were still extremely blurry.

Getting back to the assessment he did the environment scan. He was at the zoo in the elephant enclosure. Ah crap, Ed was gonna be pissed at him for falling in the damned elephant enclosure. He called out to report "Ed? … Sarge? … Anyone?"

All he got back was silence. He lifted a hand to his ear and pulled out his ear piece. He felt it and it didn't feel damaged. His eyes were not clear enough to see. He ran his hand along the cord and came to a dangling end where it should be attached to the comms unit.

Sam felt around his waist and did not feel the unit. It must have been knocked off in the fall. He needed to find it.

He rolled to his side and pushed up to rest on an elbow. Whoa. Nothing was right and he listed and wobbled. He put his hand up to his ear when something drained out. Good the water finally dislodged he thought. But it hurt still.

Pushing up to a seated position he swayed and started falling to his right. His shoulder hit something solid. He looked up and up. Oh shit. It was an elephant leg. A large trunk came down and round his waist. It held him still.

Sam had no idea what to do so he remained stock still. The baby elephant's trunk landed on his chest and started snuffling. It moved down to his groin and Sam cringed and held his breath. Oh god. It finally moved down his leg then away.

Adrenaline was pumping fast and hard through his body. Fight or flight was demanding a response from him. But all he could do was remain still. The baby elephant's trunk returned and started at the top of his head and down his face this time.

The softness of it felt odd as it explored his face. Sam started to relax. The elephant's behavior was not threatening. It seemed to Sam like inquisitive or caring behavior. Maybe a bit of both.

He reached out to touch the baby elephant's trunk. It let him. His hand moved up and down the soft leathery skin. It felt muscular. The baby curled its trunk around his hand and Sam laughed. Wow. This was so cool.

Sam interacted with the baby elephant for several minutes until a sharp pain in his ear brought him back to the reality of his situation. He released the trunk and shrugged off his pack. Pain rippled over his back as he did so. He could only imagine the bruising that would be covering his back.

Opening his pack he dug out a water bottle and his rag. He poured some water onto the rag then wiped his eyes. He recalled the cayenne pepper in the flour and realized that is what was causing the burning. He must have gotten some on his hands off his uniform earlier.

After wiping with the rag the blurriness abated for the most part. They still stung a bit though. He started scanning for the comms unit. He could not see far in the dark so pulled out his flashlight. He shone it around him looking for the unit. He saw some marks in the ground and realized something had been pushed along the ground.

Sam followed the path from him outward when he realized it was him that was pushed along the ground. One of the elephants had pushed him against the wall. Why he wondered?

The flashlight came to the end of the path. That was where he had fallen. Sam moved the light around in ever growing circles looking for the unit. Crap. The light landed on the itty bitty pieces of the smashed unit. It was completely crushed.

There was his explanation for being pushed to the wall. One of the elephants had stepped on the comms unit. That would be him except instead of little plastic and metal pieces it would be his guts and blood strewing the ground. For some reason he did not think it was the one that still held its trunk around him. This one probably pushed him to safety.

He looked up and said "Thanks. I appreciate that." He knew it couldn't understand him but he felt it necessary to say it anyways. He brought his hand to the trunk around his waist and lightly stroked it. He felt the little hairs on it quiver. It felt interesting.

The trunk released him but he stayed leaning on the leg. God he hurt. His equilibrium was totally off. He doubted he could maintain his balance. So there was no way to scale the wall out without falling again and possibly breaking his neck. His comms unit was smashed to smithereens. So he couldn't call for help or let anyone know where he was.

The only thing he could do was wait. Wait until they found him. Wait and listen for anyone calling his name. He closed his eyes and thought at least I'm not alone waiting as the warmth of the elephant's leg seeped into his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Present – Toronto Zoo – African Savanna**_

Sam remained on the leg of the elephant for so long he had lost track of time. The trunk had returned to his waist and Sam found that oddly comforting. After that the elephant made no effort to move and neither did Sam. It hurt less that way.

At some point the baby elephant had laid down near him and he felt the heat radiate off it. It helped chase away the chill of the night. Which if he was running around would not have bothered him. But sitting still it became rather cold.

He found that he was moving in and out of a dazed state. Likely caused by the fall he thought. The ringing had lessened over time but the pain in his ear remained and occasional sharp pains lanced through the ear. A mixture of most likely pus and blood continued to occasionally drip from his ear and run down his face.

Sam did not check visually because he did not want to introduce any bacteria to his ear and because could smell the coppery-iron smell and something foul too. It was most likely an ear infection. The pop he heard just before he fell must have been his eardrum rupturing.

He was tired and wanted to sleep but he knew he had to stay awake in order to hear the team when they called for him. It was a big zoo. He wondered how much longer it would be for them to find him.

Ed checked his watch. This was taking too damned long to find Sam. After checking the giraffes, warthogs and rhino enclosures he was now headed to the elephants. His voice was hoarse from shouting.

Everyone had muted their comms so they could hear the others if they found Sam. But the airwaves would not be cluttered with everyone's shouts. It also meant that they would be able to hear Sam if he called out quietly.

Ed stood in the encounter area a moment looking at the far elephant. He remembered fondly bringing Clark to the zoo when he was little. Clark loved to stand here and touch the elephants after the informational lecture from one of the keepers. Clark wanted to be a zoo keeper for several months after their visit when he was ten. Good times.

He saw that the other elephant was right next to the wall and what looked like a baby was laying next to it sleeping. He hated to yell and startle them. But he had to find Sam. So he compromised.

His voice should carry in the still of the night. He half shouted "Sam. Sam are you here? Sam if you're here give me some sign."

He waited. His ears picked out a sound.

"Ed. Ed I'm here. Down" Sam said and wondered at the weakness of his voice.

Ed flicked off the mute on the comms as he flashed the light around the enclosure trying to find Sam. He was partially afraid his mind had conjured the voice because he wanted so badly to hear it. The light landed on something not too far away from the elephants. Was that? Yes it was. A smashed comms unit.

His gut clenched when he saw the drag marks. Oh god did the elephants drag him and stomp on his rookie. A lump of fear formed in his throat as his light followed the path.

Ed froze. The light hit Sam. He was against the leg of the elephant and the trunk was wrapped around his waist. Sam's eyes were rimmed in red and bloodshot. There was blood running from his ear down his face.

Getting past the lump Ed called out "Found Sam. We need the elephant keepers and EMS."

Greg responded relief that they found him flooding through him but concern that Ed requested EMS "Where is he? How is he?"

Ed reported "Sam's in the elephant enclosure. Looks like he fell in. Not sure of his status other than blood from ear. We need the keepers because one of the elephants has its trunk wrapped around his midsection. Not sure if it is hurting him."

Sam heard this and called out "Helping me. Not hurting me."

Only his rookie could get himself in such a situation. Ed couldn't help grinning with relief but was glad Sam could not see him in case he had to reprimand him later. He couldn't wait to hear how he ended up there.

Within minutes help had arrived. The keeper went in and moved the elephants allowing EMS to get to Sam. Greg went with Sam in the ambulance as the rest of the teams watched it leave.

Rollie looked to Ed and said "Holleran said the rest of training is cancelled tonight. My guys will handle the cleanup if your team wants to head to the hospital. But you gotta tell us all how he ended up down there."

Ed patted his back "Deal. Thanks Rollie." Team One headed out.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

The team had waited for nearly an hour when the doctor came out. He smiled at the SRU team. He dealt a lot with cops and partners and teams were often more family than family was so he said "Constable Braddock, Sam he insists is going to be just fine. He can go home in just a bit if he has a ride. Also it would be advisable that if he lives alone that someone stays with him or he stays with someone until he gets his equilibrium back."

Greg interrupted "Doctor can you back up and let us know what his injuries are?"

"Ah. Yes. Sorry about that. We fully bathed his eyes to remove all remnants of the pepper. His eyes while still reddened have no permanent damage to them. We had him change into a pair of scrubs because his uniform was laced in the pepper. Those are bagged for him to take."

"Sam has a nasty ear infection. The blood and pus coming from his ear was indicative of his eardrum rupturing. As a result of his ear infection Sam is having trouble with maintaining his equilibrium, his balance in layman's terms. From what he told me the eardrum burst and when the intense pain shot through him he lost his balance and fell into the elephant enclosure."

Ed blew out a breath. He was glad he didn't ream Sam at the zoo. It was not his fault he fell. Now that he thinks about it he saw Sam rubbing his ear a lot tonight. Was the rookie hiding that he was sick again?

He asked "Would someone know they have an ear infection?"

The doctor shook his head "Not always. I asked Sam about that and he told me he thought water was lodged in his ear from going into a pool earlier today. He did not elaborate on that. But it is reasonable to think that. Especially if you have never had an ear infection which Sam indicates he has not."

Looking down at his notes he added "Sam will be rather sore then next few days. I suggest that he is on light duty for the next week or so. His back is covered almost completely in ecchymosis."

"Ewww that sounds nasty. Did he get that from the elephants?" Spike asked.

The doctor laughed out loud "Sorry. No. He got it from the fall into the enclosure. Ecchymosis is doctor speak for bruising."

Spike mouthed 'Oh' as the team all laughed.

"So will he have someone that will stay with him or that he can go home with?" the doctor asked.

Ed nodded "Yes. He is staying with me."

The doctor motioned for Ed to follow him as he started back into the ER area "Good if you will follow me back we can get his care instructions and prescriptions for antibiotics. I'll write one for a high dosage over the counter pain meds sufficient to cover his discomfort since he says he does not do well on narcotic pain meds."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Toronto Zoo – Elephant Encounter Area**_

Sam sat on the bench watching the three African elephants. That night had been both terrible and awesome. Never had he experienced something as touching as the elephants watching over him. He had spent some of the first two days of his recovery when he couldn't walk without worrying about losing his equilibrium learning about elephants.

He found out that African elephants are highly social animals. The elephant family group takes good care of one another. If one of them is sick or injured others will stay with it to defend it. He liked to think that they saw him as an injured family member and stayed with him until help arrived.

Sam remembered the feel of the baby elephant's trunk. He learned that the trunk alone contains about 100,000 different muscles. Also that the trunk is an important means of communication by touch and smell. They use it in social interactions and it is used for caressing between mother and calf.

Elephants were fascinating animals and he was glad that he had a chance for an up close encounter with them.

But he was sad too. His head dropped down and looked at the flyer in his hand. The City of Toronto Council had decided to send the three African elephants from the Toronto Zoo to the PAWS Sanctuary in California. They would be leaving in a few months.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He smiled at Jules. Behind her was the rest of the team, Sophie, Clark, Shel and the girls. Sam stood up. Allie ran to him and jumped into his arms.

He kissed her nose and looked to everyone then said "The keeper is waiting for us. You all ready to go meet my elephant family up close and personal?"

* * *

 _ **AN:** __Special Nods for suggestions go_ _to:_ _venetiaj,_ _Fangirl221Bwithanimpala,_ _thisisfromawhileago, and Purpwithapen_

 **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

You can visit **Amazon** and search for **LAURA ACTON** in Kindle books to **read the first 4 chapters** of **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion**_ with their look inside feature.


	7. First Date, Ferris Wheel, Fractures & Fo

**First Date, Ferris Wheel, Fractures & Food Poisoning**

* * *

 _ **Mall Parking Lot – Traveling Carnival**_ _ **–**_ _ **Food Court**_

Jules watched Sam as he pulled another piece of pink cotton candy off the stick and put it into his mouth. She would never tire of seeing his boyish grins. She hadn't believed him that he'd never been to a carnival. But his actions today confirmed it was the truth. The delight in his eyes as he consumed all the fun carnival foods made her happy that she suggested they come here today.

They had gotten the news yesterday that they could officially date. That whatever they did in their time off was their business. The picnic had been great fun after that. Last night as they lay in bed together a strange look had come over Sam's face.

When she asked him about it he had sat up and his demeanor got serious. He told her "Jules I want to take you on a real first date. Everything we have done together has been secretive and we were always checking over our shoulders for someone that might see us and report us. Now that we can date without repercussion I want to take you on a first date."

She had just stared at him. He was deadly serious. It warmed her heart. She had taken his hand and said "I'd like that. What would you like to do?"

Sam relaxed when she agreed and gave her one of his lopsided grins. He answered "I don't really know. I haven't actually dated since just before going to Special Forces training."

That had floored her. They had never really talked about their time apart but she had assumed he dated. There was that phone call when they had to work late one night. It had sounded like he was breaking a date. And all the teasing from the guys about whether it was blonde, brunette or redhead.

She asked "What about when we were apart? Where did you take the ladies you dated?"

Sam shifted and looked her directly in the eyes and confessed "Ever since you pulled your gun on me it has only been you Jules."

"But what about that night where we had to cover to Team Five when they were working that call?"

He had grinned at her and blushed a bit "Oh that. Well that was a call to Blaze. He was in town for the night and we were gonna hang out and have some beers."

She punched his arm playfully "You let me believe it was a woman" she huffed.

Rubbing his arm he replied with mischief in his eyes "Yeah well, I couldn't very well let you think I was celibate. That you were the only one that held my heart and no other woman could even begin to come close to you. I was trying to let you go so you could find someone. Made sense to me at the time to make you think I had moved on so you could too. I wanted you to find someone that made you happy."

She had jumped at him and kissed him solidly. It turned into mind blowing sex. As they lay together afterwards he asked if she had any ideas for their first date. She suggested the traveling carnival at the mall. That's when he surprised her again when he told her he had never been to a carnival.

As she lay cuddled next to him they made plans for today. Sam left early in the morning saying it had to be a real first date. He would be by to pick her up at three pm. He had showed up exactly at three with a beautiful flowering plant. He knew she hated cut flowers, the plant was perfect.

Coming back to the present Jules watched him consume the cotton candy with the glee of a little boy. His childhood had been sadly lacking in fun after his sister died. It had devastated him and his parents did the best they could to help him.

Growing up at a remote desert base did not offer opportunity for much fun. The few years he spent with Bella had been different but did not make up for everything he had missed out on.

Jules vowed that she would discover things he had missed out on and they would do them together. Like today. Sam seemed to be having the time of his life.

They had gone on the bumper cars over a dozen times. They went on the octopus ride where he mercilessly flipped the cage on them. She felt queasy after that and he was so contrite and promised not to do it again. They spent time in the house of mirrors making out like a couple of teenagers. Today was perfect.

Jules stood up to toss the empty soda cup in the trash. Sam had almost completely devoured the cotton candy. She grinned and said "Where do you put it all?"

He just shrugged then said "Mmmmm. Can't believe I've never had cotton candy. So good." Sam licked his sticky fingers and grinned at Jules. "You sure you don't want some?" he asked holding it out to her.

Jules laughed lightly "No. All yours. I like watching you eat it. You're such a little boy sometimes."

Sam chuckled, stood and then put one of his sticky fingers on the tip of Jules's nose transferring the mess and leaving a dangling bit of cotton candy. "Sam" she huffed as she swiped it off.

He shoved the last of the cotton candy into his mouth, grinned and took off running as she pulled back to punch his arm. She ran after him. Sam rounded a corner and she followed. As she turned the corner she was caught in his arms.

Sam leaned down and captured her mouth kissing her deeply. The sweet taste of cotton candy melted her slight irritation. Sam was such a mischievous little boy at the same time he was such a hot desirable man. God she loved his kisses. She completely melted into him.

When he finally pulled back he asked "Forgiven?"

Overwhelmed with heat and passion from that kiss it took Jules a moment to come back down to earth. When her feet finally touched the ground both figuratively and literally she said "Hmmmm. Yeah."

He kissed her nose and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "What do you want to do now? The midway games or another round in the bumper cars."

She giggled and shook her head "With the way you bruise the guys are gonna think I beat the crap out of you if we do the bumper cars again."

"Midway games it is then" Sam said as he guided them in the direction of the games "Let try the shooting game."

Wrapping her arm around his waist Jules said "They won't know what hit them when you start winning every game."

"You too my sexy sniper chick" Sam responded.

* * *

 _ **Mall Parking Lot – Traveling Carnival**_ _ **– Midway Games**_

They walked in silence towards the game. Sam stopped at a vendor just before the midway games "Indian fry bread? Never had it."

Jules pulled out her wallet "My treat. You'll love the one with honey."

Sam stopped her from paying "First date remember Jules. I asked you out. My treat."

She stared at him. He was really taking the first date thing to the fullest. She decided to play along "Okay." She put her wallet away.

He ordered and paid for the honey drizzled one and then broke it in half. They ate on the way to the shooting game. Standing behind a rowdy group of teenage boys they watched as the boys swaggered trying to impress a group of teenage girls standing nearby. Sam leaned down and said quietly "I never want to be that young and awkward again."

Jules whispered back "I doubt you were ever awkward."

He just raised his eyebrows in answer. He communicated 'you want to bet'.

They were pulled back to the game area when a little girl around eight or nine said "Thank you Devon. I like it" as she took the small first level prize stuffed animal Devon held out for her.

One of the teenage boys jibed "Devon I thought you said you were gonna win her the giant panda bear."

Devon turned to his friend "Shut up Joe. Suzie likes this one just fine."

Suzie nodded. She didn't like Joe. He was always mean to Devon. Devon was a good big brother. He did his best. She didn't understand why Devon hung out with Joe and Trevor.

Joe responded snidely "But you promised her the big panda. Some brother you are."

Suzie stepped up to Joe and said defiantly "You're mean. Devon won me an animal. I don't see that you won anything."

Joe stepped forward and raised his hand as if to hit the little girl.

Sam seized the hand and held it firmly "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Let go of me old man" Joe spat.

Devon pulled Suzie behind him and backed away. "Joe, what the hell are you doing raising a hand at my little sister?"

Jules crouched down to the little girl "You're a brave one to stand up for your brother." Suzie smiled at her.

Sam looked at Joe and said sternly "I suggest you apologize." He released the boy's hand.

Joe rubbed his wrist. Christ that guy had a strong grip. The look in his eyes was scary too. He turned to Suzie and said "I'm sorry Suzie. Devon I'm sorry too. I don't know why I did that." He did know why but he wouldn't say. He hated the way Suzie looked up to Devon like some god. His sisters never did that to him.

Devon responded "Okay I accept but don't ever do that again." Turing to Suzie he asked "Do you accept his apology? If not I'll call mom and she can pick us up early instead of riding home with Joe and Trevor."

Suzie looked at Joe. He didn't seem sorry but she was having fun and didn't want to leave yet so she said "We can stay."

Tousling his little sister's head he asked "What do you want to do next Suzie Q? Your choice."

"Bumper cars" she said with a squeal of happiness. The four wandered off towards the bumper cars.

Sam grinned "I imagine you were like her when you were little."

Jules leaned into him "Yeah I did my fair share of standing up for myself. For Aidan too. He was never one for confrontation. He could do it but it was never his strong suit."

Turning to the game he said "Shall we?" Jules nodded and they each grabbed a gun. Sam hefted it in his hand testing the weight and then looking down the sight. They were rigged so that using the sight would not hit the target. That's not fair he thought. He grinned. Lesson time he thought.

Ten minutes later there was a crowd around the booth all watching the man and woman hit one target after another without missing a single shot. The carney stood grumpily off to the side as he upgraded their prizes one after another until both had won a giant panda and had a pile of smaller prizes too.

Sam took his last shot and set the gun down then said "Wanna do something else Jules?"

The carney stepped forward and said "How'd you do that? You two didn't miss a single one?"

They both answered "Practice."

Seeing the confused look on the carney Sam just said "Jules what do you want to do with these?" pointing to the pile of prizes.

Jules saw a few little kids around them and answered "I'm keeping this one" as she picked up the stuffed green ranger. "You are keeping this one" as she passed him the pink ranger. Pointing to the giant panda she said "Maybe we can find that little girl from earlier, Suzie I think her name was."

Sam nodded looking at the pink ranger in his hand and grinning "And the rest?"

Looking at the little kids around she said "The kids can pick what they want. Whatever is left over the carney can have back."

Six little kids eagerly moved forward with the permission of their parents to select an animal. In the end the carney got back more than half of the prizes. Just before Sam and Jules left he asked "What kind of practice makes you that good?"

Jules turned back to the carney and said "We are snipers with the SRU."

The carney's jaw dropped. "Nah you can't be a sniper. You are a girl."

Sam laughed "Yep, she's my sexy sniper chick." He draped his arm around her shoulders "What next?"

Jules asked "Ever been on a Ferris Wheel?"

Grabbing the panda bear Sam answered "No, sounds like fun. Wanna make out like teenagers on it too?" He jumped to the side barely escaping the elbow Jules nearly landed.

"Sam that's all you've been thinking about today" Jules laughed.

"Not true. Food has occupied quite a bit of my thinking today. Speaking of which, look that vendor has fried pickles. Sounds weird. Wanna try one?" Sam said moving toward the vendor.

"Gross. No you're on your own with that one." Jules held the giant panda as Sam got the fried pickle.

She watched as he downed it then bought some tacos and a corn dog and a salad for her. They sat at a bench near the Ferris wheel while he downed his food and she picked at the salad. When she didn't finish it Sam downed the rest of the salad. Then he went and got a churro.

* * *

 _ **Mall Parking Lot – Traveling Carnival**_ _ **– Ferris Wheel**_

As the headed for the line at the Ferris wheel Sam broke off a small bit of the churro for Jules "Here you gotta taste this. It's great."

Jules took it and popped it into her mouth "Mmmm. Good." She spied the little girl from earlier at the Ferris wheel "Sam there she is."

Sam looked up and saw who Jules was referring too. He sprinted to the Ferris wheel line with the panda. He knelt down in front of the girl. He smiled and said "We thought you might like to have this." He handed the girl the panda that was nearly as large as her.

Jules had caught up in time to see the little girl's eyes widen to the size of saucers. She looked to Devon "Can I have it?"

Devon looked at Sam then Jules trying to decide if it was okay for his little sister to accept something from a stranger.

Pulling out her wallet Jules opened it and pulled out a card. She handed the card to Devon "We're not some weirdos. Sam and I are police officers. We work for the SRU. We'd like Suzie to have it if it is okay with you."

Looking at the business card in his hand that read Constable Julianna Callaghan, Strategic Response Unit, Team One. He looked back at her "How do I know this is you?"

Sam looked up at Jules "Smart kid." He pulled out his wallet and handed the boy his card and showed him his driver's license. Jules showed hers too.

Devon smiled "Yeah Suzie you can accept it. Thank you."

Suzie wrapped her arms around the panda bear and squealed with delight.

Jules crouched down and asked "What are you going to name it?"

The little girl thought for a moment then asked "What's your name?"

Jules answered "Jules and that is Sam."

A look of concentration crossed Suzie's face then a bright smile that lit up her eyes "Jam. I'm gonna name it Jam."

Joe called out "Guys hurry up the line is moving."

Devon and Suzie hurried forward and Jules and Sam followed. Sam grabbed Jules's hand and laced their fingers together. He thought today was a great first date. He was having fun and from Jules's smile she was too.

It turned out because of the panda Devon and his friends had to split into two carriages instead of going together. Devon and Suzie got into the one just before Sam and Jules.

Sam slid in and Jules joined him and the worker closed the lap belt over them. Jules leaned into Sam's shoulder and said "Your gonna like it at the top. Nice cool breeze today. And you can see far."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She knew him well. The movement to the top was stop and go as the carriages were unloaded and reloaded. They were at the very top enjoying the view when a loud clanking sound followed by ear piercing screaming attracted their attention.

Looking down the scene that met Sam's and Jules's eyes was gut wrenching. The giant panda was just bouncing off the ground. One side of the carriage had disengaged from the frame and dangled down. The screaming continued as Suzie was hanging onto the edge of the carriage and Devon was trying to reach her and hold on himself.

Sam reacted without hesitation. Unhooking the lap belt Sam was making his way to the frame of the Ferris wheel. Jules grabbed his arm "Sam. You don't have a safety line" she called out with concern.

"Jules, I can't ... I gotta help. I can't let her fall" Sam stated as he paused and looked into Jules eyes.

"I know Sam. I just want you to go carefully. Please. For us" Jules pleaded.

Sam nodded then moved carefully. Jules watched wishing she could go too but the spans between were too wide for her arms and there was only room for one. Sam was the one to go. She saw a crowd gathering below. They were yelling 'hang on help is coming'. Women stood with hands covering their mouths as the all watched the little girl dangling so high up.

Sam made his way to the carriage. He assessed and realized he could not reach her with his arms. He shouted "Suzie I'm going to wrap my legs around you and hold you." The screaming stopped. "Suzie did you hear me?"

"Yes" a small whimper said as she looked up at Sam.

Looking at Devon Sam said "I need you to hold on and brace your feet on the carriage. I can only reach one of you and Suzie needs the most help. Can you hang on?"

Devon looked down at his sister then back at Sam. In a voice that quavered Devon said "Yes Sir. Just save Suzie."

"Are you ready Suzie?" Sam asked as he got a firm grip on the frame.

She nodded and Sam swung out his legs and wrapped them tightly around her midsection. He crossed his ankles and squeezed more. "Suzie I need you to take one hand at a time grab onto my belt."

The little girl shook her head no. Sam coaxed "I know you're scared but you can do it. Just one hand at a time. You will be safe. I have you."

Suzie moved one hand and grabbed onto his belt. Then the next hand moved and she screamed as they swayed back towards the frame as she released her hold on the carriage.

"You did good Suzie. See I got you. Hold tight we will be down in no time." Sam looked at the pale faced girl and smiled. He looked at Devon and asked "You have a good hold?"

"Yes" Devon answered with his white knuckled grip on the carriage. When his little sister started crying he called out "Suzie hang on. We will be down in a minute. Don't cry. Please don't cry."

Sam said "Suzie you cry all you want. It's okay to cry. It's scary. But it will be over soon." He looked at Devon "It's okay to cry. It's not a sign of weakness. Strong men cry."

Devon was so scared. He wanted to hold his sister and keep her safe. He thought he couldn't be brave and cry. He had to be brave but the police officer just said it was okay to cry. Devon let his tears fall silently. He looked at Sam who gave him a look of understanding.

Sam yelled down to the worker "Bring us down slowly. Empty the carriages as you go. I can hold her."

The Ferris wheel jerked and moved. Suzie and Devon both screamed. Jules held her breath. There were gasps from below.

Half way down Sam had to adjust his grip to a different part of the frame. When the Ferris wheel moved again he yelled out in pain as his pinky and ring finger were pinched between two mechanisms. Jules yelled for the worker to stop.

Jules shouted "Sam are you okay?"

Working his hand loose he took several deep breaths then answered "Yeah. Just put my hand in the wrong spot." Looking up at his hands he made sure they were not in a position to be pinched again then called out "Okay to move again."

It took another ten minutes to get to the point that kids were low enough to be pulled to safety by the firefighters that showed up. They were whisked over to the awaiting EMTs to be checked out. Sam waited for one more turn before he released his grip and dropped to the ground to the sound of applause.

His legs and arms felt like rubber as he settled on the ground to wait for Jules. He held his throbbing right hand in his left. Both Jules and an EMT reached him at the same time. Jules crouched down "How's your hand?" She reached out for his hand.

The EMT crouched down too "That was amazing. Those kids were lucky you were there. Let me check your hand."

Sam let the EMT look at his hand as he said "Pinky and ring finger. Feel broken. Just need to tape them up. No big deal."

After examining Sam's fingers the EMT stated "Yeah most likely broken. You want a ride to the hospital or go on your own?"

Sam responded "On a first date. I'll get it checked out later if you can just tape them for me. How are the kids?"

Pulling out two finger splints the EMT set about taping them up as he answered "They are fine. Scared but fine. Their parents are on the way to get them."

Sam looked over to Suzie and Devon. "Make sure they get that panda. It fell."

Jules stood up and retrieved the panda. It was so like Sam to think of the kids. She walked over to Suzie and Devon and put the panda next to the gurney they were sitting on. "Don't forget Jam" she said lightly. Then added "You both were very brave. Suzie is lucky to have a brother like you."

Suzie reached out and petted the panda's fur then said "Can I change its name?"

Jules smile and said "Sure."

"I'm gonna call him Sam now" Suzie stated emphatically.

"Good call" Jules said. Then she backed away as the kid's parents arrived and started fusing over them. She headed back to Sam. Sitting down next to him she said "Nice family."

Sam nodded watching as the kids were hugged tightly by their parents. "Yeah."

"All done" the EMT said. "You sure you don't want a ride to get them x-rayed?"

Standing up a bit unsteadily at first Sam answered with a grin "Nah. Hospitals and first dates don't mix. Thanks for taping them up though." He put his left arm around Jules's shoulder and leaned a little heavily on her.

She knew he hated hospitals and she also knew that if they were broken they would do no more than tape them up. So she would let him off the hook for now but make sure he followed up with the doctor tomorrow.

"Come on. You look like you could use something cold to drink" Jules said moving them in the direction of a vendor.

* * *

 _ **Mall Parking Lot – Traveling Carnival**_ _ **–**_ _ **Food Court**_

Jules settled Sam at a bench next to the vendor. She could tell he was putting on a good front but he was shaky. He expended a lot of energy and the adrenaline crash was coming. He needed something sugary to replace his energy and reduce the crash. She was about to head to the vendor when a man approached them.

The harried man held out a hand to Sam "My name is Rye Hedger. I own the carnival. I wanted to personally thank you." He was surprised when his hand was not met with Sam's.

Jules saw this and took Rye's hand and shook it. "Sam hurt is right hand."

Rye looked at Sam "Oh I'm so sorry. I can't thank you enough for what you did. The outcome could have been so horribly different."

He handed Jules two cards "Anything you want is on the company. Anything. Food, rides, games. Thank you so much. I run a carnival because I love to make children happy. Tonight could have been so bad. So please stay and try to enjoy yourselves."

Rye turned to Sam "Whatever medical bills you have send them to me for reimbursement."

Sam answered "Not necessary. I only ask that you get a safety inspector in here to check all your rides. Something like that should not have happened."

"Yes, yes I agree. We will be investigating it fully to find out why that happened" Rye answered.

They conversed for a bit more while Jules headed to the vendor and got two sodas and a bag of cinnamon almonds. Sam needed the sugar and the protein. The vendor refused to take payment for the items because she saw who they were for.

When Jules returned to the table she dug in her purse and pulled out two ibuprofen tablets. She handed them to Sam who took them without comment and took a long drink of the soda. They sat in silence as he slowly ate the almonds.

He turned to her and said "Sorry not quite the first date I was thinking we'd have."

Jules laughed "Sam Braddock only you would apologize for something like that. I've had a great time. Well except for the part where your fingers got hurt and being scared to death as you hung so far off the ground. But how many women can say they had a first date with a real hero. Saving two kids is sure one hell of a way to impress a girl."

Sam leaned into her and kissed her "The only girl I want to impress is you."

She kissed him back "Duly impressed."

Tossing the empty soda cup Sam asked "How about we head out. We could grab dinner at Timmy's. A bowl of their chili sounds good right about now."

Jules picked up their stuffed power rangers and said "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Sam stopped Jules from inserting the key. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he leaned in and kissed her lips lightly.

He pulled back and said "I had a good time all in all."

Jules smiled sweetly at him "I had a good time too. It was a fun first date." She turned and inserted the key and opened the door. She quickly went in and disabled the alarm.

Surprised Sam was not inside she went to the door "What are you still doing outside?"

He grinned at her "It was our first date. You didn't ask me to come in."

Jules rolled her eyes. Okay that's how he wanted to play this. She could go along. So she said sweetly "I had fun Sam. Would you like to come in for a coffee or a beer?"

"I'd love to Jules" Sam said stepping inside. In for a penny in for a pound he thought as he added "Nice home you have here."

Jules laughed "Thank you. It was a wreck when I bought it. I remodeled it."

"You do it all by yourself?" Sam asked as he sat on a stool at the island.

Grabbing the coffee out of the cabinet she answered "Mostly. I had some help priming the drywall."

Sam drawled "I loooove priming drywall."

Jules laughed out loud. Sam steered the conversation to things that couples might share on a first date. Jules was enjoying it immensely. They took their coffee and sat on her swing on the back porch and they talked for hours.

When Sam checked his watch he saw it was ten pm he stood up and said "I need to be heading home. I've got a tyrant for a boss and I can't be late. Five am comes early."

Staring at Sam bemused Jules asked "You're not staying tonight?"

Sam shook his head "First date. Wouldn't be right." He headed inside and washed his coffee mug and put it away.

Jules watched him wondering when his charade would end but played along. At the front door she said "Thank you for a wonderful date Sam."

He lean forward and kissed her lightly again "Thank you Jules. I had a good time. I'll call you. I'd like to go out again if you would like that."

She smiled "I'd like that. You have my number?"

Sam pulled out his phone and showed her "Yep. Speed dial one."

"Well then goodnight Sam" Jules said and closed the door as he said goodnight. She stood there waiting for him to knock to come back in. It wasn't until she heard his truck start that she realized he really wasn't going to stay the night. She leaned on the door and smiled. He truly was giving them their first date. God she loved that man.

She padded upstairs and got ready for bed. When she returned from showering her phone was beeping with a new text. She read it.

 _Thanks for a great first date. Can't wait until our second one. Love, Sam._

* * *

 _ **Greg's Home**_

"Dad, hey dad you gotta see this" Dean called out from the family room as he was watching the news.

"What Dean?" Greg said coming in from the kitchen.

Pointing to the screen Dean said "That's Sam and Jules."

Sure enough it was. Greg and Dean watched as the video replayed of a rescue from a Ferris wheel early today.

"Dad it looks like Sam hurt his hand. He was holding it funny when he jumped down" Dean said as the video played again.

Greg pulled out his phone and dialed Sam.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Sam had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. Jules he thought and he jogged for the phone and looked at the caller id. He was surprised to see 'Sarge' displaying. He answered "Hello. Sarge?"

 _["Hello Sam. Did you get your hand checked out at the hospital?" Greg launched right into it.]_

Sam was dumbfounded. How did he know? Maybe he talked with Jules. Sam replied "Uh no. How'd you know about that?"

 _[Greg shook his head. What was he going to do with Sam? He responded "It was on the news. Dean saw it and called me in. How's your hand?"]_

"Not bad. Taped up" Sam answered. Damn he didn't see any news cameras there. Then it dawned on his that they probably had amateur video from people in the crowd.

 _["Sam I want a doctor's report on your hand before you come in tomorrow. There's an urgent care near the barn that opens at five am. I don't expect to see you in until you've gone there. No report, no working tomorrow. Hear me?" Greg ordered.]_

Sam sat on the bed. Damn. "Yes Sir. I'll stop on my way in. I'm sure it is no big deal but I'll get them checked out."

 _["Good. Now tell me about what happened" Greg said.]_

Sam launched into an explanation. He had Greg laughing about how many prizes he and Jules won and the carney's disbelief that Jules was a sniper. When he hung up he put his phone on the charger and set his alarm. Eleven pm, five hours sleep was not too bad.

He took two Advil and re-taped his throbbing fingers. Definitely fractured he thought as he saw the swelling and bruising. He hoped it would not put him on light duty. He crawled into bed.

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later – Sam's Apartment**_

He woke with a start as his stomach clenched in pain. Sam raced to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. As he sat there in distress his stomach clenched again and he barely grabbed the trashcan next to his toilet as he vomited. In between hurls he vaguely wondered what kind of void was created as things exited his body at both ends at the same time.

After what felt like hours of retching he was sweat drenched and shaking. His stomach felt no better but he was sure there was nothing left in him. Taking care of business on one end he flushed. He slid to the tub and sat as he dumped the contents of the waste basket in the toilet and flushed again.

Standing on wobbly legs he made it to the sink washed his hands and rinsed his mouth. He crawled back in bed and looked at the clock two-twenty. He had barely closed his eyes when his stomach clenched again. Back to the bathroom for a repeat performance. This time he was too wiped to dump the waste basket. He flushed and set the basket down. Holding himself up on the counter he washed hands and rinsed his mouth again.

Using the walls for support he made it back to his bed. Looking at the clock again it read two forty-three. He curled up as his stomach rolled again. He was miserable.

When the bell rang for round three Sam grabbed his phone. As he staggered to the bathroom his foot kicked the wastebasket knocking the contents all over the floor. Great, just fucking great Sam thought. He set the phone on the counter as he positioned himself on the toilet and grabbed the wastebasket again.

He was gonna die was all he could think as pains ripped through his stomach. He was shivering now as sweat dripped down his face. Food poisoning is what popped into his head. Between hurls which was mostly dry heaves now he wondered what caused it.

Was it the fried pickle, Indian fry bread, cotton candy, corn dog, tacos, churros, deep fried ice cream, cinnamon almonds, funnel cake, salad or the chili? Whatever it was he just wanted to die right now.

Cleaning himself up again his legs shook badly as he stood. Rinsing his mouth yet again his hand shook as he grabbed his phone. The time read three-thirty seven. He's just spent the last hour and a half in hell and it didn't seem to be abating.

There was no way he was making it into work today. He needed to call Jules. If she ate whatever he ate that was bad he wanted her to know. Also she could tell Greg he was out sick. One call better then two right now.

He was about to hit speed dial as new pain gripped his stomach and had him doubling over. His phone went tumbling to the ground. As he stepped forward to pick it up he slipped in the vomit that had spilled onto his floor.

Sam went crashing down and whacked his forehead on the edge of the tub. He was out like a light. Laying on the cold bathroom floor in his own vomit.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

Jules bounded into the gym in a happy mood. Yesterday had been a hoot with the exception of Sam's fingers. That injury would likely put him on light duty which would make him a bear to live with until he got back to full duty.

"Morning boys" she called out happily.

Spike grinned "You look happy today. Care to share why?"

She grinned "Had a great first date yesterday" she teased. She knew it would get a reaction.

Spike tripped over his feet on the treadmill and had to catch himself and put his feet to the side "What? First date? But you and Sam?"

Jules said "I met this really cool guy and he asked me out so I said yes."

Greg was smiling. Jules was pulling Spike's chain big time and was beginning to lure Ed in too. He sat back as he pedaled and watched.

Ed said "Jules how could you to that. I mean you two just got the go ahead to date. What happened? For that matter where the hell is Sam? He's late."

Greg piped in "He'll be late. I ordered him to stop by the urgent care center before I'd allow him on shift today."

Spike sputtered out "Jules you didn't hurt him did you?"

Jules looked at Greg and he winked. She knew Sam must have told him. She was glad he ordered Sam to urgent care too. Jules let the silence reign as she took a sip of water and headed for the weights.

"What did you do to him Jules that he needed urgent care and you went out on a first date?" Ed asked getting sucked in.

She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and came clean "Sam and I had our first official non-secretive date yesterday. It was fun until he rescued two kids from a broken Ferris wheel. He hurt his hand. He might have fractured a couple of fingers on his right hand. Thanks Sarge for making him go get them checked. You know how stubborn he can be about hospitals."

The questions flew and she answered them as they all worked out. The team was just finishing workout when Jules's phone buzzed. She smiled and said "It's Sam."

She turned away from the guys as she answered "Morning Sam. What did the doctor say?"

Jules froze as she heard a weak voice say "Jules help" followed by a groan and the sound of heaving.

"Sam where are you?" she asked urgently looking back at the guys. They noticed the change in her demeanor.

All Jules heard was heaving then nothing. She called out to him several times but got no response. Very worried she turned to Spike "Track his phone. He's not responding. All he said was help and I heard retching."

Spike ran to Winnie's desk and she moved aside as he pulled up the tracking software. "He's at his home."

Ed looked at Jules "Go."

Spike looked at Ed "She shouldn't go alone in case something …"

That was all he got out as Greg said "Go with her Spike. Call us and let us know what is up."

Spike was out the door in a flash barely catching up with Jules.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Jules opened the door and called out "Sam?" She heard retching in the bathroom and raced to it.

"Oh my god Sam!" she called out as she entered the bathroom.

It reeked of vomit and he was lying on the floor in it shivering and retching. There was a large bruise on his forehead.

Spike was right behind Jules. His nose was assaulted by the foul odor but he moved forward anyways. Sam was really sick. He asked "Jules was he sick yesterday?"

Grabbing a washcloth and wetting it Jules answered "No he was just fine when he left around ten." She knelt down staying out of the vomit and gently wiped Sam's face.

"Sam I'm here. Spike's here too. Let's get you cleaned up and out of here" she said softly.

Sam opened his eyes "sor … sorry."

"Shhhh. Spike bring in a chair so we can get Sam cleaned up before getting him in bed."

Sam started heaving again. Nothing came up but he was shaking violently by the time it stopped.

Spike came back with a folding chair and between him and Jules they hauled Sam into it. He held Sam up as Jules set about taking his vomit covered shirt off and washing him up. Next with Spike's help she removed his PJ pants. They had to stop while Sam had another heaving fit.

He sagged heavily into Spike as Jules finished cleaning him. When she was done Spike bore most of Sam's weight as they moved him to his bed. They had just got Sam sitting on the edge of the bed when the dry heaves hit him again. His entire body shook and he was drenched in sweat by the time he finished.

Jules looked at Spike "This is not good. I think we should call EMS."

Sam shook his head and weakly said "No. No hos…" He started heaving again. This time blood came up.

Jules ran to get a towel.

Spike pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He conveyed the issue and Sam's symptoms. When he hung up Sam started heaving again and again blood came up. Sam was curled on his side in a great amount of pain. His hands wrapped around his stomach.

"They said it sounds like it could be food poisoning but he needs to be seen. An ambulance is on its way" Spike stated.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

It was late afternoon when Jules heard a light knock on Sam's door. She looked over at Sam and saw he was finally resting. The drugs for nausea and pain had finally kicked in. She went to the door and opened it. The team was outside and she slipped out to talk to them.

Greg asked quietly "How is he?"

Jules rolled her head around her shoulders and stretched her back "He's doing better. The meds have started working and they are getting fluids and antibiotics in him. His fever is still around 101 but they said that should reduce as the antibiotics get on board. It's a good thing we brought him in."

Ed asked "Beyond the obvious, why?"

Jules gave him a small smile "The doctor got the results back and the food poisoning was caused by listeria. In those cases it needs to be treated with intravenous antibiotics. The doctor says that Sam is the twelfth case admitted in three hospitals today. They all have one thing in common. They had corn dogs at the carnival."

Greg asked "Did you eat any corn dogs?"

Jules answered "No. I was having too much fun watching him sample all the carnival foods. Did you know Sam's never been to a carnival before?"

Spike blew out a breath "Damn you two sure know how to do a memorable first date. He almost gets killed on a Ferris wheel and by the food."

Ed laughed "Right in line with their memorable first meeting."

Jules smiled "Yeah. If you guys want to come in I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

Greg stated "He should have called someone before he was so weak he collapsed. How are his fingers and head?"

"Hairline fractures on the pinky and ring fingers. Doctor just taped them like Sam did. He's lucky he has a hard head. Other than the bruise he is okay. As for calling? That's what he was trying to do when he slipped and knocked himself out. When he woke up he called. He's slowly but surely learning to ask for help. Maybe in ten years he will get it right" Jules said.

The guys laughed at her last statement.

Ed quipped "I doubt it. He's never gonna change." Inside though he had to admit Sam had changed a lot from when he had joined the team. If this had occurred just after he joined it was likely they'd find him dead on the floor before he asked for help.

He pulled Jules into a hug. She was good for Sam and he was good for her. Ed saw a side of Jules that they all knew existed before but she was unwilling to share. It was nice to see that she could open up and share emotions other than anger now.

"We'll just pop in for a minute. I'm sure Sam needs the rest" Ed said.

They entered the room and saw Sam was awake.

Spike bounded over to him and in a lighthearted voice said "So buddy Ferris wheel rescue, fractured fingers and food poisoning. You sure know how to show a girl a good time on a first date."

Sam quipped back "At least I have first dates."

Ed laughed "Spike zero, Sam one. Who's gonna score next."

The group bantered for a while until it became clear Sam was fading. The guys took their leave and Jules returned to the little chair next to his bed.

She laced her fingers in his hand and said "Rest now. I'll be right here."

He moved their hands to his mouth and kissed her hand "Sorry I ruined out first date."

Jules very lightly jabbed his arm "You did not ruin anything. I will never look at cotton candy, bumper cars or a house of mirrors again without smiling at the memories we created."

She leaned over and lightly kissed the bruise on his forehead then cocked her head and with a twinkle in her eyes said "But no more carnival corn dogs. Just sayin."

Sam responded "Copy that."

* * *

 _ **AN:** Keep the ideas coming, you never know what they might spark in my muse._

 ** _Special Nods for suggestions go_** _ **to:**  
 **-**_ _ **chocolateverries** for JAM request (gave me idea for first date)_  
 _ **\- thisisfromawhileago** and **twifantasyfan** for finger fracture  
_ _ **-** **ConstableKellyAM** for fever  
_ _ **-** **fallingfreely-flyingblind** for fall  
_ _ **-** **kenyancougar** \- for forehead_


	8. Groin, Gangs, Guns, Gumballs, Glass &

**Groin, Gangs, Guns, Gumballs, Glass & Gluteus Maximus**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

Sam and Spike were circling each other on the mat looking for an opening. This morning the team was training in hand to hand to take down subjects with a knife. At the moment Sam was acting as the assailant and had the knife firmly gripped in his left hand ready to strike. The rest of the team was off to the side cheering them on and offering suggestions.

Sam circled to the left. Spike was right handed and tended to leave his left side open and vulnerable. It would be a little trickier to get to his left side being left-handed himself since the weapon was in his left hand which was on Spike's right side as they faced each other. Sam contemplated switching the blade to his right hand.

It would make it easier to attack Spike's left side and he should practice more right handed. But to move the knife from one hand to the other might leave him open for Spike to either knock the weapon out or take it from him. Neither of those were acceptable outcomes. He was too competitive to want to lose.

Lou was cheering on Spike loudly and doing everything in his power to distract Sam. The three of them were fast becoming buddies as they started including Sam in some of their off-shift activities. But his allegiance was still more closely aligned with Spike. Besides Wordy was cheering just as heartily for Sam and trying to distract Spike. So fair was fair he thought.

Spike and Sam were starting to draw a crowd of Team Four members too. Whenever teams sparred it tended to draw the attention of other teams in the building. This time it happened to be Team Four and they wanted to see what the ex-Special Forces rookie had.

Most seemed to be impressed but not Team Four's rookie Nicholas Hudson who joined them a month ago.

Nicholas stood with his arms crossed watching Braddock. He didn't understand how Team One to could stand to have him on their team. He learned from his teammate, Aaron Plouffe, that Braddock was just dumped on them. They didn't get to pick him like Team Four chose him.

Adding to that he had heard from cops in his old division Braddock had originally left the police force because he couldn't hack it. His previous Vice Sergeant was an old timer and remembered Braddock from his time in the 51st Division. He said Braddock was a cocky playboy with no substance and no business being on the force. That he was just playing cops and robbers to impress girls.

He said Braddock's father was the Commanding General of Special Forces and was disappointed when Braddock couldn't hack it and resigned from the police. Word on the street back then was that to save face the General got him into the Army and then into Special Forces to hide him away.

Then Braddock went and screwed up big time somehow. His father couldn't cover for him anymore and had to kick him out of the Army. But again to save face he arranged for Braddock to be placed on the elite police unit or so Aaron had indicated.

It must be nice to have that kind of power and money to buy your way into any job you want to play at Nicholas thought.

Watching Braddock spar with Scarlatti he saw no great special skills that a supposed JTF2 unit member should have in hand to hand combat. He was fair at best. He watched as Braddock feinted one way and moved another.

Scarlatti effectively blocked the attack and they continued circling one another. Nicholas saw as Scarlatti lunged and tried to grab Braddock's left hand. He chalked it up to luck that Braddock twisted away just in time.

Getting bored because neither was making a concerted move he said "Come on Scarlatti put Braddock on his ass."

Nicholas garnered several odd looks from both Team One and Team Four for his less than supportive comment. Troy, the Sergeant of Team Four, watched his rookie closely. He was having trouble dialing back the man's attitude and arrogance sometimes.

At that moment Sam made his move. He went to Spike's right then changed left as he switched the blade to his right hand and found the opening on Spike's left side. In a flash he had carefully simulated the rubber knife fully embedding in Spike's left side below the tact vest. Then swiftly twisting and lightly slicing across Spike's jugular vein.

Spike dramatically fell to the floor playing dead with the requisite gurgling sounds and death twitches. It drew laughter from many of the observers.

Ed clapped Sam on the back "Interesting move. Didn't see switching the blade coming."

Sam reached out a hand to Spike pulling him up and said "Tough opponent. Made me work hard for it Spike."

Spike chuckled "Damn glad it was a fake knife. Why'd you switch hands?" He rubbed his neck.

"You tend to leave the left open. We should work on that" Sam said.

Spike nodded. Sam was damned good at hand to hand and he learned something new almost every time they sparred. He didn't realize he left his left open. He appreciated Sam's low key insights. He never shoved it in their faces if he saw something. Only stated what he observed and then the whole team would work with them on fixing their technique.

Nicholas scoffed "Lucky shot."

Wordy looked at Nicholas. Team Four's rookie was a bit of a jerk. He seemed to think very highly of himself and his skills. He was good no doubt otherwise he would not be SRU. But it might be a good thing to have Sam teach him a thing or two and take him down a notch. It could save a life at some point because being too cocky was dangerous to the whole team.

He called out to Nicholas "So, think you can do better than Spike against Sam?"

"Braddock's not so tough. I'll take a shot" Nicholas preened.

Sam shrugged. He liked the challenge of sparring different people. He liked training and he learned something new about himself or the other person most times. Good-naturedly Sam responded "Sure why not. You want to be the attacker?"

"You wield the knife. You'll need the protection. You're going down hard" Nicholas bragged.

Both teams started cheering as the two circled one another. Bets were being laid. Team Four naturally was betting on Nicholas and Team One on Sam.

Anyone watching could see they were fairly evenly matched. They went back and forth. Each landed a few hits and blocked more. Nicholas was able to stay out of knife range as they danced around the mat. The two were sparring harder than normal and Nicholas was not pulling his punches or kicks. He wanted to teach this pretty boy a lesson.

Watching Nicholas closely as they circled Sam tried to read his opponent. He was a bit surprised at how hard Nicholas was sparring. This was for training not injuring one another.

It seemed to him that the guy had a chip on his shoulder. But had no clue as to what or why. Then Sam thought maybe it was that Nicholas was the newest rookie in SRU and he felt he had something to prove to his team.

Regardless of what it was, Sam did not like that Nicholas was going full force and not pulling his punches or kicks like he should. Landing punches and kicks like that in training was unacceptable. Training like that could get someone unnecessarily hurt.

In fact, to be honest, a few that Nicholas did land actually hurt but Sam didn't let that show. Instead of complaining Sam decided he needed to step up his game and take this guy out before he landed a punch that did real damage. He didn't relish the possibilities of an injury sidelining him, especially if it might require a trip to a hospital.

They were ten minutes into the match and Nicholas was starting to make a move when the claxon alarms sounded.

Sam's attention immediately changed and he stopped to listen if it was a call for Team One or Four just like almost everyone else in the room.

The only one of both teams not stopping to listen was Nicholas. He saw his opening and followed through with his move.

Winnie called out "Hot Call Team One. Shots fired at Gleason Mall."

Sam missed Nicholas completing his spin for a spinning hook kick. As Sam pivoted to head towards the armory to gear up Nicholas's foot connected full force with Sam's groin. He dropped to the ground cupping himself and groaning in pain.

All of Team One turned at the sound. Troy turned on Nicholas and yelled "What the hell was that Hudson? This is training. You damn well better have a good excuse."

Sam rolled back and forth then curled up tight as pain washed through him. Wordy and Ed quickly knelt next to him. Ed asked "Damn, Sam you okay?"

Sam only groaned in response his eyes shut and jaw clenched tight against the pain.

Nicholas looked at Troy and made a good show of contrition "Sarge he was distracted. I didn't aim for there. Christ I didn't do it on purpose. He turned into the kick."

Inwardly he smirked. Maybe not on purpose but it sure as hell was satisfying to see Braddock drop like a rock. The SRU didn't need screw ups like Braddock in it.

Sam was getting to his knees waving off Ed's and Wordy's help. With a pained voice in a slightly higher octave than normal Sam said "Go. I'll be right there. Go."

Ed and Wordy gave Sam one last look and Wordy asked "You sure you're okay?"

Gruffly Sam answered "Yeah. Go. I'm coming."

Wordy and Ed rushed to gear up. Sam gained his feet a little shakily with a hand from Troy.

Troy looked at the pained expression on Sam's face and said "Sorry man. Gonna have a long talk with Nicholas. He had no business going full force." He patted Sam's back as he released his arm. "You sure you're okay to go on call? I know Ed …"

Sam cut him off "I'm good. It was just an accident. My fault for not maintaining focus." Then he walked oddly and as quickly as he could to the armory. Damn that hurt.

As Sam suited up faster than normal to compensate the time it took him to get here Lou asked "You sure you are okay? That was not a pulled kick. What the hell was Nicholas thinking?"

Sam grabbed his pack then picked up his MP5. He walked quickly with an odd hitch in his step next to Lou to the SUVs following the team who was nearly loaded and ready to go. Sam remarked "Doesn't matter right now." He tapped his headset indicating they needed to focus elsewhere.

Lou let it drop for now like the rest of the team did. But he knew damn well Ed would not let something like that slide. Nicholas would be called to account for his actions.

Thinking of Nicholas having to go one on one against a pissed off Ed made Lou cringe. And it was abundantly clear that had pissed off Ed. Ed would never allow someone to get away with taking a cheap shot like that on any member of his team.

* * *

 _ **En Route to Gleason Mall**_

Jules watched as Sam carefully slid into the passenger seat of the SUV. She had seen him go down and it was a hard hit and a cheap shot. She decided she would teach Nicholas a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. Nobody hurt a member of her team. As she pulled out and Greg was getting details on the call she glanced at Sam.

God that had to hurt she thought. How Sam got up and geared up so fast and walked to the SUV she didn't know. She saw a slight sheen of sweat and caught in her periphery vision Sam adjusting himself and a soft groan.

She kept her mouth shut for now. Based on her experience with her brothers, guys usually did not appreciate a woman calling attention to that sort of injury. Jules refocused on Winnie.

Winnie was informing them "Security reports at least six armed men. One victim shot dead and another is injured. There are conflicting reports as to whether the second victim fired back. The subjects are young. Late teens or early twenties and they dispersed in the mall. Mall security locked down the doors so the subjects have not escaped."

"The mall has a problem with gangs lately. Mr. Coulson who is head of security thinks the subjects might be members of rival gangs or the ones shot were targets of a robbery gone bad. Mr. Coulson will meet you in the security office Sarge."

Greg said "Thanks Winnie. Spike gonna need you to get into the security cameras."

Lou offered "Boss that side of town it is likely the Untamed or the Blooddrop Crew. My money's on the Blooddrop Crew. They're known for outright violence."

Ed instructed "Spike gonna need you to zero in on faces from the camera and see if we get any hits to see which gang we are dealing with."

Spike responded "Pulling up gang records now. I'll be ready to scan when we get the stills from the security tapes."

Winnie added "EMS is on scene but waiting for your all clear to go in and get the victim from the security room. It is a non-life threatening injury."

Greg said "Copy that."

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall - Outside**_

Jules stopped the SUV quickly and jumped out. She was at the back and opened it before Sam exited the SUV. Man he must be so sore. Normally he beats me to the back Jules thought.

As Sam rounded the back of the SUV Jules went against her better judgement and quietly asked with concern "Sure you are up to this. I'm sure the boss would …"

Sam had gritted his teeth grabbing his weapon but stopped her mid-sentence biting out more sharply than he intended "I'm up to it Jules. Just stop already."

Miffed at the sharpness of his retort Jules huffed "Fine. See if I care. You just better not slack off Braddock." Then she rushed to where Ed was starting to define their entry and search plan. She immediately felt bad for her words.

He just rubbed her the wrong way sometimes. There was just something about him that got under her skin and made her behave … behave … ah hell behave bad, odd, different than she normally did. It knocked her off kilter and she didn't understand it.

Sam jogged to join them still gritting his teeth. He didn't mean to piss off Jules but he had. Later he would have to apologize. She was just being nice after all.

He listened to Ed's plan. The first responding patrol units had covered every exit. According to mall security it was very early for shoppers since the mall barely opened. So luckily there were not too many customers in the mall.

As the team moved to head inside Ed pulled Sam to a stop and carefully assessed him "Sam you okay to do this? I can pull you if its a problem. That was a damned hard hit you took."

"No problem Ed. I'm good" Sam ground out frustrated everyone kept asking. At this moment he might like to go back to when no one gave a shit about him on this team.

Sam just wanted to forget it happened. Getting dropped by a kick to the groin in front of two whole teams was already embarrassing enough. But to have everyone continue to draw attention to it by asking if he was okay was grating on his nerves. Couldn't they just let it be?

Ed eyed him closely "Okay. But we're dealing with Nicholas later."

"Nothing to deal with. Was my own damn fault Ed. Just drop it okay" Sam said flatly as he turned to catch up with Lou.

Ed didn't have time to think about it now but he damn well wasn't dropping it. He saw Nicholas's attitude during the sparring. It needed to be dealt with. It's something Troy should have squashed already. An attitude like that would eventually get someone killed.

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall - Inside**_

Greg, Ed and Spike headed for the security office. Uniform officers were already in place at each exit but the SRU would be the ones searching the inside of the mall for the subjects.

Sam was partnered with Lou today and headed for the west side. Wordy and Jules headed for the east side. Once Spike got the links setup depending on what he found Spike and Ed would head in whatever direction they were needed.

Very quickly Spike was able to identify the gang members from the security tapes. They were indeed members of the Blooddrop Crew. It was one of the more violent and bold gangs. None of the six were high ranking members; just the low level thugs. The one dead and one injured turned out to be just random victims.

According to a witness the gang had seen the dead victim withdraw a large sum of cash from the ATM. They jumped them a short distance from the ATM. When the man refused to give up the cash they shot him in a scuffle trying to get it. The other man was grazed in the arm as he tried to help his friend.

After forty minutes both teams had cleared the first level of the mall and took into custody five of the six. They were now headed to the second level. Spike and Ed were scanning the live security feeds trying to get a fix on the last gang member.

Spike pointed to the monitor "There that's Kash Pugh. Lou just saw Kash run into the candle shop near you and Sam."

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **\- Candle Shop**_

"Copy" Lou said.

Lou and Sam communicated silently as they jogged a short distance to the candle shop. Lou went in first and Sam followed. They slowly made their way through the glass shelving.

Sam bent low and saw shoes under a counter. He motioned with two fingers to his eyes and then down to the counter to Lou. He understood.

Lou motioned for Sam to go one way and he would go the other.

Sam quickly moved into position and gave Lou a nod. Both moved to apprehend the subject.

As Lou rounded the counter he shouted "SRU. Police. Hands were I can see them."

Kash stood up and squirted scented oil in Lou's face. Then he quickly darted around the counter as Lou squeezed his eyes shut against the burning sensation.

Sam called out "Lou you okay?" as he started to pursue the gang member out of the store.

The oil had hit him squarely in the eyes. Lou was trying not to rub his eyes. Damn that stung. He answered "Ed Sam needs backup. He's in pursuit of Kash. I got hit in the eyes with oil or something. Burns. Eyes watering too much to follow."

Ed called out "Stay put Lou. Sam on our way. Which way are you headed?" Ed nodded to Greg then he and Spike headed out of the security room at full speed towards the west end of the mall.

"Northwest off the main food court" Sam replied.

Spike, Ed, Wordy and Jules were running in Sam's direction from the complete opposite side of the mall.

Greg called out "Jules head for Lou. I don't want him alone with Kash on the loose and he can't see. Get him outside and to EMS." Greg paced worried about Lou's eyes. Son of a bitch. He stopped pacing and watched the monitors and followed Sam to keep the others updated on his location if need be.

"Copy that" Jules responded and sped towards the candle shop." Damn. First Sam and now Lou. She hoped whatever was sprayed into Lou's eyes was not bad.

The shopkeeper in the candle shop called out from her hiding place "Officer I can get you a cloth."

Lou shook his head "Stay hidden until we have him apprehended. You are safer that way." He had untucked his shirt and was dabbing at his eyes. They were beginning to clear.

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **\- Near Main Food Court**_

Sam was gaining on the guy and he yelled "Stop SRU. Stop now Kash. You have nowhere to go. The mall is sealed."

Kash looked behind him and thought shit he's fast. He wasn't gonna lose him. He had to do something to lose him. He knew a secret way out but he had to get there. But killing a cop would be tantamount to slitting his own throat. As he ran passed the gumball machine a thought popped into his head.

Sam calculated he was almost within tackling range when Kash turned and fired back at him. The shot went wild and struck a giant gumball machine. It shattered and hundreds of extra-large gumballs spilled onto the floor just in front of Sam.

"Shit!" Sam yelled as he had no time to stop or change directions. His boots landed on several gumballs and he went sliding uncontrolled across the floor.

Sam barely had time to react and try to cover his face before he went careening into the glass store front of a china shop. The glass shattered as his body slammed into the glass wall. He had been running full tilt and there was enough momentum that Sam's body flew into the first counter.

His body crashed down through the glass shelves. Both Sam and the glassware went crashing and shattering to the floor. Sam's body continued sliding forward on his side across the glass strewn floor.

Finally his body stopped when Sam hit a second glass display unit with enough force to cause the contents to rain down on him too. Glass fragments flew around him for several more moments. Sam could hear the calls for status but was a bit disoriented.

He jerked at a large vase that unknown to him had been tittering on the edge finally tipped too far and smashed to the ground just in front of his face. Sam rolled to his stomach to protect his face from any more such falling objects.

Sam felt the myriad of stinging cuts on his arms, legs and face. He was covered in glass fragments many of them embedded in his hands, arms and legs. His side and back ached from ramming into the display cases.

He heard glass pieces continuing to drop at random intervals. The shouting in his ear was growing in intensity the longer he did not respond.

But all sound was drowned out by his own deep guttural scream of pain. Sam screamed as burning hot pain shot through him when something large sliced into his gluteus maximus. It felt like it drove deep into his hip bone.

All he could do was pant and groan trying not scream again. He dared not move. His mind deduced that one of the glass shelves must have broken off and sliced into his buttocks down to the bone. He could feel the warm blood pooling under him. He knew he needed to remain still to slow blood loss.

He wanted oblivion to take him away from the pain. But his mind registered another threat. He turned his head and saw Kash enter the shop pointing the gun at him. Then he heard Ed's voice above the rushing sound in his head yelling "Kash freeze. Put down the weapon."

The next thing he knew Kash had a hold of his hair and was shoving his gun to his head yelling at Ed. He was too disoriented to make out the words. His eyes looked toward the shop's entrance and his eyes connected briefly with Wordy.

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **\- Security Center**_

Greg watched concerned as Kash turned and fired. But it turned to horror as Sam went crashing through the plate glass window and into the china shop. Greg yelled out "SAM! Son of bitch! Ed get to Sam NOW!"

The camera did not afford him a view beyond the window display and when Sam careened out of view he wanted to run to him. But he watched the monitors keeping tabs on Kash.

He pulled himself together and called out "Ed Kash is heading right for you guys." When he didn't see Sam emerging from the china shop he called out "Sam status?"

When Sam's piercing scream rang in his headset he yelled "Winnie get another EMS here now." It was then he could wait no longer and he raced out of the security room heading for the china shop yelling "Ed you get Kash I'm heading to Sam."

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **\- Heading to Main Food Court**_

Ed, Spike, Wordy and Jules where close enough to hear the gun shot and then tons of glass shattering but had no clue what was happening. It was only when Greg shouted "SAM! Son of bitch! Ed get to Sam NOW!" they knew it was bad.

As they ran flat out Ed called out "Sam status … Sam! … Status now."

Then they heard Greg telling them that Kash was heading toward them. They went on higher alert scanning the area as they ran with weapons ready. Then Sam's agonizing scream of pain ripped through their ears and they could hear it up ahead too.

At the same time as the scream they zeroed in on Kash and all four yelled a version of "Stop SRU."

The subject saw them and turned around racing back the way he came. They saw him dart into a shop with tons of glass fragments outside and gumballs strewn on the ground around the entrance.

Sliding to a stop just before the shop the four carefully took cover as best they could. Ed and Wordy stepped forward inside as Jules quickly passed the shop heading for Lou.

As she passed her heart lurched seeing a glimpse of Sam lying in glass. But she continued to Lou. He was her assignment and if he could not see he was in as much danger as Sam if the subject got out.

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **\- Candle Shop**_

Jules found Lou near a counter wiping his eyes "Lou it's me Jules."

Lou blinked trying to see through his constantly watering eyes "What the hell happened? How is Sam?"

"I don't know. Ed, Wordy and Spike are with him and the subject. Come on. Let's get you out of here. Can you see at all?"

"Blurry. Won't stop watering" Lou answered.

Jules quickly led Lou out of the shop and to stairs in the opposite direction of the china shop. She was almost to the exit when she heard Ed yell "Kash freeze. Put down the weapon."

She handed Lou off to the waiting EMTs and raced back to the china shop.

As she was heading up the stairs she heard Ed say "Put it down. He needs help. Sam needs help. You don't want to add to your problems. Put down the gun and let us help him."

* * *

 _ **Gleason Mall**_ _ **– China Shop**_

Greg and Jules arrived at the same time from opposite directions. They saw Ed trying to negotiate with Kash protected by Wordy. Spike had taken the Sierra position off to the side of the entrance.

Jules quickly aimed at Kash too. She refused to focus on Sam at the moment but she did not miss the growing pool of blood at his hip or the large shard of glass sticking into him.

Lou was listening to Ed and hearing him not make any progress. He offered his insight "Ed Kash is a low level gang member. This may not have been a sanctioned activity. He's probably more afraid of what the gang leaders will do to him than the cops."

Greg chimed in softly "Does that make him more or less of a threat to Sam?"

Spike spoke through gritted teeth "Does it matter? Sam's gonna bleed out if this takes much longer. We need to get in there now. I have the solution."

Jules softly said "I have the solution."

Wordy didn't speak but he knew he had the solution too. He was trying to focus on Kash only but the look of pain in Sam's eyes when they had briefly connected was killing him. The sound of his scream kept playing in his head. And the occasional groans when Kash jerked his head were hard to hear.

Sam was fading in and out. He heard bits and pieces. He wished the guy would quit jerking his head.

Every time Kash jerked him pain shot through him as the glass shard moved. Sam tried not to make a sound. But he couldn't completely stop the groans of pain from escaping.

Ed calmly said "Kash there is no way you are getting out of here free. If you threaten Sam again I'll be forced to give the order to shoot. I really don't want to do that. If you are afraid that the gang will come after you for an unsanctioned activity we can protect you. Put the gun down and we can make sure you are safe in prison. You can be put in protective custody. All I need you to do is put down the gun now."

Kash really did not want the trouble that came with killing a police officer. He was really afraid of the gang. He said "Are you sure about that protective whatever you called it?"

Ed replied "Yes. But I need you to put the gun down now. Sam needs help right now. If he doesn't get it and he dies it will be worse for you."

Kash lowered Sam's head first then lowered the weapon. Ed and Wordy rushed in immediately securing the weapon and the subject. They were followed closely by Spike, Jules and Greg. Ed escorted Kash out of the mall to a patrol officer.

Greg called out "Subject contained. Get EMS in here now." Gently his hand went to Sam's face lightly touching it avoiding the cuts "Hang on Sam. Help is coming. You hang on you hear me?"

Sam weakly said "Copy."

Jules was in the process of carefully brushing off the glass fragments from his body. Spike and Wordy were moving the damaged display case away from Sam ensuring no other glass could fall on him and clearing a path for the EMTs.

There was nothing any of them could do to stem the flow of blood without touching the large shard of glass. They all knew not to touch it. The bleeding could get worse.

Ed returned with the EMTs who set to work quickly. They removed his guns and vest and inserted an IV. They applied gauze around the glass shard and stabilized it for transport. Removing it was not an option in the field.

Try as he might Sam could not contain the scream of pain as they transferred him to the gurney. Within ten minutes the medics had Sam situated on a gurney face down and were wheeling him out to a waiting ambulance.

Greg looked at the team who all looked to be in some stage of shock. Greg could not get the image of Sam falling through the plate glass window out of his mind. "Alright team. Spike you head in with Sam and Lou. The rest of us will wrap up here and meet you at the hospital."

Spike didn't need to be told twice. He shoved his MP5 at Ed and took off running catching up with the gurney. His best friend Lou and his newest friend Sam were both hurt and there was nowhere else he wanted to be except near them.

Greg saw the tension in Ed's jaw and knew an eruption is coming.

Ed turned to Greg and with barely controlled rage he asked "What the hell happened? Did Kash shoot him? Did he hit the glass wall ducking from the gun shot? What?"

Looking around the floor Greg bent down and picked something up "This is what happened. Kash shot at the machine. There was nothing Sam could do. There were too many and he was running at full speed."

"A damned gumball? This is the result of a god damned gumball?" Ed yelled then turned away from the others.

His eyes traced the path of destruction Sam's body traveled. He ended at the pool of blood on the floor. How the hell can he prepare his team for a risk like this? Dammit. A damned gumball.

Jules was picking glass out of her gloves. Her face was pale as she listened to Ed and Greg. Of all the unforeseen things that could cause them harm on a call. Sam had been taken down by a gumball and glass.

She finally gave up trying to remove the glass when she realized her gloves were soaking wet. She thought vaguely there was no water about. Then she realized how they got wet and ripped off her gloves tossing them on the floor.

That's when Wordy came out of his stupor and stepped over to Jules. Taking her hands in his he said with deep concern "Jules your hands. They are bleeding."

Jules shook her head and looked up at him. In a cracked voice she said "Not mine. Sam's. Soaked through as I was trying to get the glass off him."

Wordy pulled her into him and hugged her when he saw the tears starting to well in her eyes.

Ed gruffly said "Let's get on with it so we can get to the hospital." He bent down and picked up Sam's MP5 and service weapon. Then he strode out of the china shop.

Wordy released Jules then he carefully picked up Sam's vest. Glass tumbled down to the ground making a clinking sound. He shook it several times trying to dislodge most of the glass.

Greg took Jules arm and said "Come with me. You can wash up then we'll go get Spike's computer gear from the security office." He wanted to keep Jules close since she looked most shaken of the four of them remaining.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

When Greg, Jules, Ed and Wordy finally made it to the hospital over an hour later they found Spike and Lou sitting quietly in a corner.

Ed walked up to Lou and squatted down in front of him taking Lou's chin in his hand and turning his face left then right assessing Lou's eyes.

Lou allowed Ed to do it but it was a very strange reaction by his team lead. When Ed finally stopped moving his head Lou said "My eyes are alright. They just needed to wash out the oil. No damage."

Ed sighed "Good. Good." He stood and paced. He was so pissed at this call. Oil, gumballs, glass. What the hell?

Wordy looked at Ed and understood what he was thinking "Ed we can't train for everything. I mean who could come up with a scenario where a gang member shoots a gumball machine causing one of us to slip on said gumballs and go flying into a glass wall ending up with glass embedded in our gluteus maximus."

Spike laughed. When everyone stared at him he shrugged "Sorry. It's so ludicrous it's funny. I mean it's not funny because it actually happened but can you imagine. People are gonna think we're making shit up when we tell them about this call."

Everyone smiled a bit. Spike was right. None of the teams were gonna top this for the weirdest call award. They all just hoped the injury to Sam was not too bad and he would recover quickly.

Greg said softly "Spike did they give you any information on Sam?"

He shook his head and said disgustedly "No. Apparently I'm not family. So they wouldn't give me any information."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Information Desk**_

Ed stood up and strode to the information desk. Like hell they weren't family. Sam had no one in town and as team lead Sam was his responsibility. They would damn well give him information.

Greg hurried and caught up with Ed "Now Eddie I know that look. Let me do the talking. In the state you're in you're liable to get us thrown out."

"Fine. But it they don't tell you I'm heading back there and looking for Sam myself" Ed stated and crossed his arms on his chest.

Stepping up to the information desk Greg looked at the young woman "Miss is there any word on Constable Braddock?"

She looked up and asked "Are you family?"

Greg answered softly "Yes."

"Name please" she asked.

"Sergeant Gregory Parker. You will see I'm listed as Constable Braddock's emergency contact and duly noted to make medical decisions on his behalf."

The nurse looked it up and said "Okay I'll go back and check. Wait here."

Ed stared at Greg dumbfounded "Greg?"

Quietly Greg said "Sam asked me two months after he joined the team. HR was hounding him to fill in his emergency contact. He's not on good terms with his family. He asked me to keep it between us. So I'd appreciate it if you keep it to yourself. Let the rest of the team think it was my good looks that got the information."

Ed snorted "Might be more believable if we say your silver tongue. You know I'll keep it quiet."

The nurse returned "Constable Braddock is in surgery to remove the glass fragment. It will be another hour or two depending on how it goes. I let the doctor know you are here in case there is a need and so he can update you when he is out of surgery."

"Thank you" Greg said.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

They returned to the others and gave them the update. Then they took seats to wait.

Three hours later Jules was lightly sleeping against Wordy's shoulder. She had paced for nearly two of the three hours and had worn herself out. Wordy insisted that she sit after they got the last update an hour ago.

Wordy himself was half asleep leaning on the wall. He could not get the image of Sam's eyes out of his head. The longer they waited the more concerned he became. That last update simply said it was taking longer than expected but gave no details why.

Spike had just returned from getting Lou a coffee. He would not let Lou go get it himself and insisted on taking care of Lou.

Lou for his part allowed Spike to do it even though he was just fine. He knew it would make Spike feel better. It would also let Spike burn off some of his nervous energy as they waited.

Ed and Greg had moved off to one side and were speaking in soft tones so as to not be heard by the others.

"So he actually asked you?" Ed asked.

Greg nodded "Yeah. I found him in the locker room hours after shift one night staring at the forms. He didn't see me. Then I watched him stare for the longest time at that picture of him and his Army buddy Matt. I saw him wipe away tears."

"Then Sam threw the papers down and said 'Who the hell am I supposed to put as emergency contact now Matt. You're gone and I'm fucking alone. You know the General doesn't give a damn if I live or die. He'd prefer if I actually died. It's not like he hasn't tried to kill me for the past six fucking years. Mission after damned mission.'"

Ed was stunned. Everyone assumed that Sam's father pulled strings to get him into SRU. That would indicate a good relationship for a father to do that for his son. But Sam actually thought his father was trying to kill him? Ed cocked one eyebrow up "What did you do?"

"I tried to back out quietly to give him his privacy but he turned and he saw me. The look of weary desolation in his eyes was hard to take. It was there for only a fraction of a second before he closed off. But it was there. I asked him if there was anything he needed?" Greg quietly shared.

Rubbing his face and questioning yet again if he should be sharing all this with Ed Greg took a deep breath. He had contemplated telling Ed several times over the month and a half since Sam asked him to be his emergency contact. As team lead it was probably important for Ed to know this.

So Greg continued "Sam turned away from me and in that voice his uses that has no emotion he said 'No nothing I need Sir'. I pressed him by picking up the paperwork and saying seems to be some blank spaces."

"Sam asked me how much I heard and I told him everything. He stared at the floor and appeared to struggle with what to say for a good five minutes. Then he asked me if he could put my name down. He told me that the General was rarely in country so it would be tough to contact him."

"I reminded Sam I heard everything and he just stared at me a long while. Then he said the General and he just did not get along. I agreed to be his contact and I didn't push further. He seemed to be shutting down."

Looking at Ed Greg elaborated a bit "You know that blank look that comes into his eyes when he withdraws."

Ed nodded and said "Blank stoic mode."

Greg nodded then concluded "Sam thanked me, quickly filled out the paperwork and left. We haven't spoken about it since."

Ed leaned back thinking. He knew that blank stoic look all too well. Greg and he had discussed it several times. They wondered about Sam's past. With his history in the military they were sure Sam had seen and dealt with a lot of horrific things. Greg thought it was probably Sam's coping mechanism.

It didn't seem to hinder his job performance so Ed normally just let it be. But to ask Greg to be his emergency contact when he had family was odd. Then again, the rookie never spoke about his family. Not once had he heard Sam mention his mother, father or any siblings.

What Ed really didn't like though was Sam's comment that he was alone? How could he think that? Sam had the team. They would have his back. He was not alone the team always took care of its own. Sure they had a rough start but Sam knew he was a member of the team now. Didn't he?

Then the comment about the General preferring that Sam was dead entered his head again. Looking at Greg "So do you know what he meant by the General trying to kill him or what the mission after mission comment was about?"

"No and I don't plan on asking him. I got the impression it's not a pretty past. If he wants to share with me at some point, that's fine. If not that's fine too. It's not like I want anyone digging around and asking questions about my past. Some things are better left alone" Greg stated.

Ed didn't necessarily agree but kept quiet. His thoughts were interrupted when a doctor entered and called out for the family of Sam.

* * *

 _ **Six Hours Later – Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Lying on his side propped with pillows behind him to prevent him from rolling to his back Sam stared at the wall in front of him. Everything was hazy and slightly out of focus. It was a side effect of being pumped full of narcotic pain killers, antihistamines and anti-nausea meds. He hated this floating loopy feeling and he was so very tired he wished he could sleep.

But he dared not close his eyes. Every time he did he saw hundreds of large gumballs with little sharp glass teeth biting into him. They would take little nips all over his body. It hurt every time they did. Then an evil looking, ginormous gumball with long, razor sharp glass teeth would come along and bite into his ass.

It hurt and it creeped him out. He wanted to sleep but could not close his eyes or the gumballs attacked him. So he just stared at the wall hoping the drugs would leave his system soon.

There was a knock on his door and he heard the Sarge ask if they could come in. It must have been rhetorical because they came in even when he didn't answer.

Sam really didn't want them here. He screwed up big time. Not only did he let the subject get the drop on Lou injuring his eyes, he let the subject get away. On top of that he had gone and got himself hurt and taken hostage. He was utterly humiliated by the turn of events.

He could only imagine what the team thought as Ed had to negotiate for his release. All he did was lay there with glass sticking out of his ass. God they must think he was such a screw up. They probably wanted to laugh their asses off at the sight of him.

Today sucked. First he got nailed in the groin because he lost focus. Then he ended up slipping on a gumball and lying on the floor with glass in his ass. He was such a screw up. The General would not be pleased at how badly he screwed up today. Thank god he would never find out or he would never hear the end of it.

Hell he would never hear the end of it at SRU. He could just imagine all the jokes and taunts the guys would throw at him. Too bad glass and ass rhymed, that would be great fodder for teasing. He was going to be the butt of all the jokes for a long time. No pun intended.

Well maybe there wouldn't be any taunts. This might just be reason enough to get him kicked off the team. If he was kicked off then he wouldn't have to listen to all the crap they would throw his way over this.

Why the hell couldn't he have kept his balance or at least the glass cut into a different part of his anatomy? The leg or back would not have been as embarrassing. His life was going to suck worse than it had for a long time. He only had himself to blame.

Sam's rambling wild thoughts continued as Team One quietly filed into his room when he did not respond to Greg's call.

As they entered they thought he might be asleep still from the after effects of anesthesia or from the pain meds. They were surprised to find his eyes open. But they noted his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Sam must certainly be riding high on pain meds based on his strange facial expression.

Only one arm and half of his face was visible. Both were riddled with small cuts and his forearm bore a bandage that covered what must be one of the larger cuts. They knew that in addition to the large wound on his buttocks Sam had six cuts that required various amounts of stitches to close on his arms, legs and head.

What concerned them most though was the large wound. The doctor explained the glass shard had embedded itself like a knife all the way down to the bone. It took over sixty stitches to repair the tear in the gluteus maximus muscle and to close the wound.

The doctor was hopeful but they would not know for a few days if any nerve damage occurred. That was because the doctor had to switch midway through the surgery to a nerve block to numb the area when Sam had an adverse reaction to one of the medications they gave him.

Sam had ended up breaking out in hives. His throat swelled up and they nearly had to intubate him. Luckily they didn't because the swelling decreased after administering an emergency dose of antihistamines.

But that caused him to vomit. After giving him anti-nausea meds and cleaning him up they were able to return to removing the glass. That was the reason the surgery took twice as long as expected. It was also why Sam was held in recovery for an extended period of time for observation.

They had all gone home when he was in recovery to eat, shower and change before coming to visit him. The doctor said he would likely not be really with it until tomorrow. But for their own peace of mind they needed to see him to know he was okay.

Greg smiled gently and asked "Can I get you anything Sam?" He didn't bother asking how he was doing. It was clear he was not doing well and it would be a stupid question to ask.

Sam blinked a few times and the Sarge came into view more clearly. His throat was dry so his voice was hoarse as he rasped out "No." Then he closed his eyes not wanting to talk to them. But then he had to open them again when the gumballs started attacking him again.

Ed came forward "Samo we just wanted to stop in and let you know we are here. We won't stay long. You need your rest." He stepped back as Sam gave no indication he heard.

Sam nearly snorted. Who could rest with gumballs chasing you and biting your ass every time you closed your eyes?

Jules came close and gently touched his hand "Hey Sam. Get better quickly okay." She stepped back feeling awkward not knowing just what to say to him.

Spike tried to lighten the mood "Samtastic, got some awesome footage of you gliding on gumballs."

Everyone glared at him when Sam closed his eyes and let out a small groan. Their glares yelled loud and clear 'that was not funny it was hurtful'.

Sam could not bear to open his eyes and look at the team but keeping them closed hurt too. He was lying here fresh out of surgery and the jabs from the team already started. Well fucking great.

The longer his eyes were closed the more gumballs came at him. The glass teethed gumballs were biting him mercilessly and the gargantuan gumball was heading right for him teeth ready to clamp down.

Sam yelled at the gumball "Get away from me. Go. Dammit just leave me the hell alone."

Everyone was shocked at Sam's outburst. Did he really want them to leave?

"Sorry Sam" Spike said contritely then headed to the far corner of the room feeling so small. He hadn't meant to cause Sam pain or upset him. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. But now he could see that his words could make Sam think he was making fun at his expense. He hadn't intended that.

Sam couldn't get the gargantuan gumball to leave. As it sank its teeth into him again his eyes flew open and he yelled "Damned gumballs won't leave me the hell alone. Why the hell does it keep biting me in the ass?"

The team shared a look. Whoa. He was flying high as a kite and hallucinating.

Wordy crouched down eye level with Sam and softly asked "Sam are you seeing things?"

Focusing on Wordy the haze lifted a bit "Gumballs with glass teeth. I can't close my eyes or they attack. I'm tired but they keep biting me. Make them go away Wordy."

"Okay. You know they are not real. Right?" Wordy said.

"Yeah but they won't leave and it hurts when they bite especially the huge one" Sam replied as his eyes glassed over a bit.

Lou said "I'll go find the nurse."

At Lou's voice Sam said "Lou, Lou are you okay? I should have covered you better. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Greg headed out to find the nurse as Lou moved forward to Sam "I'm fine Sam. It was not your fault you covered me just fine. Weird stuff just happens sometimes. It could have been you just as easily as it was me to get the oil in the eyes."

Sam snorted "If it was then you'd be the one being chased by gumballs instead of me right now."

Lou couldn't help the smile "I'd trade with you if I could buddy."

"Wouldn't let you. The gumballs are evil and mean" Sam stated seriously.

The nurse came in and the team backed away as she assessed Sam's vitals then said to him "Sam I'm going to give you a small sedative now. It will help you sleep and you will not hallucinate. I'll speak to the doctor and we will get your pain meds changed to something else to alleviate it." She pushed the sedative into the IV port.

Sam's eyes got heavy. He blinked trying to keep them open not wanting to see the gumballs anymore. He was quickly pulled into oblivion where the gumballs were not allowed to go.

The nurse and team watched as all tension eased from Sam body. She turned to the team "Thanks for letting me know. Sometimes people have that adverse reaction. I'll make note in his chart. He will sleep through the night now. All of you can stay until visiting hours are up in an hour. But then only one of you is allowed to stay the night."

Wordy looked at the team "I'll stay with him tonight."

The team agreed and soon started filtering out one or two at a time until only Wordy and Greg remained.

Greg said "If he has any problems tonight call me. I'll be by first thing in the morning so you can head home to shower and eat. We will meet at the barn at nine tomorrow to debrief."

"Sounds good" Wordy said.

After Greg left he pulled the chair to the side of the bed Sam was facing so he could keep watch. He felt so bad that Sam had been hallucinating after everything else he had been through today. He was glad the sedative was working for him.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – SRU HQ – Gym**_

Ed wiped the sweat dripping down his face on a towel. He had been at the heavy bag for a good twenty minutes. He needed to work off his anger from yesterday before heading into the debriefing.

He was still mad at Hudson for the cheap shot at Sam. He was also angry that Sam was lying in the hospital hurt not knowing if the injury would prevent him from returning to the team. And to top it all off Greg had called the General and was informed he could not make it because he had other pressing matters. To call him only if anything changed.

What kind of father did that? A piss poor one Ed thought. If Clark was in the hospital he would be there in a heart beat. Wild horses would not be able to keep him from being there.

Sam deserved better. That rookie had proved his worth many times over with the team. They were fortunate he was placed on their team. It was a rough start but he was fitting in nicely and the team was really starting to jell.

There were still things for Sam to learn from them and he was still smoothing out the Army edges. But they were learning from him too. He brought a whole different view point to the table. His observations were often insightful and very different from the rest of them. Sam was also beginning to develop some negotiation skills. That one was a slow process though.

Ed's thoughts were interrupted as he overheard two members of Team Four laughing hard just outside the gym. He focused on what they were saying and he started to fume. How dare they make fun of Sam? He headed for them.

Nicholas looked at Aaron Plouffe and said "He really doesn't belong here. How stupid do you have to be to fall down and get glass in your ass?"

Aaron snorted and laughed "Oh as stupid as Braddock. I swear he is inept. He's gonna get one of them killed. I just hope it is him and not any of the others."

Laughing Nicholas said "You saw how easy it was for me to take Braddock down yesterday. Just one shot and he was on the floor like a pansy assed girl. Don't know how Team One stands having him on the team."

Jules exited the locker room just in time to hear Nicholas's last comments. It sparked anger fast and furious. Before she knew it she struck out with a spinning hook kick to Nicholas's groin full force.

Ed rounded the corner intending to set Nicholas and Aaron straight. He was going to lash them verbally giving them a dressing down they would not soon forget.

He stopped cold as he saw Jules's foot connect with Nicholas and Nicholas drop like a rock to the floor screaming in pain holding his crotch.

Nicholas's cry of pain brought the rest of Team Four, Spike and Lou running.

Aaron turned on Jules and yelled "What the hell was that for?"

Seething with anger Jules said icily "One cheap shot deserves another. Maybe he will learn to keep his mouth shut and respect a fellow officer. Especially since a girl just dropped him like a rock with one shot."

Ed walked to Jules and put a hand on her shoulder as he said "Careful Jules."

She turned to Ed "You should have heard what they were saying Ed. Sam deserves better than that."

Troy asked "What's going on here Ed?"

Ed had clamped down on his anger but said firmly and seriously "Troy you have an attitude problem in your team that needs to be dealt with before someone really gets hurt." He then related exactly what both Nicholas and Aaron had said.

Troy seethed inside. God dammit. His rookie was a hot head and Aaron was mule headed. Aaron wasn't a bad officer in fact he was a damned fine one. But sometimes he latched onto an idea and even if he had it wrong it took a lot to change his thinking. Eventually Aaron would recognize he was wrong and then make amends. But it could take a long time and cause problems along the way. It was something he needed to change in his officer and he was working on it. But personality traits like that were hard to change.

As for Nicolas he needed to be brought down a few pegs. He nearly laughed thinking that getting dropped by Jules just might be the ticket to fix that one. At least it was a very good start based on the look on Nicholas's face right now. Perhaps he would talk to Ed and see about having Jules spar Nicholas to show him he still had a lot to learn.

Nodding to Ed and then Jules Troy said "I'll take care of it. Please relay to Sam that I hope he recovers quickly and is back with us soon."

Turning to his officers Troy said "Hudson, Plouffe follow me. You're running the obstacle course and pulling extra cleanup duty until I feel that you have adjusted your attitude and learned to respect fellow officers. Crap like that is unacceptable in my team."

The rest of Team Four expressed their sentiments for a speedy recovery for Sam then quickly followed Troy and the other two out. They were of the same mindset as Troy. Crap like that didn't belong in SRU.

Ed turned to Jules and could not hide his smile "Nice shot."

Jules tilted her head slightly and a small grin played on her mouth "A sniper never misses her target."

Lou and Spike both high fived her.

Spike grinned "I can't wait to tell Sam how you dropped Nicholas like that."

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam was reading a book. There was not much else to do since he had to lie on his side and that side had him facing away from the TV. Not that he really wanted to watch TV.

The past three days had been mostly boring. He wasn't allowed up yet except for supervised walks and to use the bathroom. He had breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor told him there was no nerve damage. But the doctor wanted him to take it slow and easy to allow the muscle to mend and did not want him pulling any stitches.

The team had been great. His fears of being teased and taunted for glass in his ass had been unfounded. Spike's animated retelling of Jules dropping Nicholas made him smile. It warmed his heart to think they stood up for him like that. It felt a little like the old days with his unit. Before it all went to hell with one shot.

Ed and Greg had sat down and debriefed with him. He still couldn't quite believe they did not think he screwed up. But Spike had provided video from the candle shop that clearly showed there was no way he could have seen or prevent Kash from squirting the oil at Lou. Ed insisted he was where he was trained to be and in the right location. That he had done nothing wrong.

Then they showed him the video of the gumballs and him crashing into the glass. Again Ed insisted he did nothing wrong. It was just a freak thing that no one could predict.

Each of the team had shared with him their feelings of seeing him lying there injured with a gun to his head. He was again surprised that no one was laughing at him. Sam was beginning to believe he might have found a place to belong.

The only bad part aside from being injured, bedridden at the moment, his stitches and cuts itching and eating hospital food was the dammed gumballs. He had dreams every night that the damned things were still chasing him. He wondered how long the dreams would last.

Sam looked up from his book as his door swung open quickly and he smiled.

Spike bounded into Sam's room after shift with a box and a large orange and green bag in his hands. He couldn't wait to watch Sam open the box. He had worked on this last night and thought it was perfect.

Enthusiastically Spike greeted Sam "Hey there Samtastic. How ya feeling today?" He set the bag and the box down on the chair.

"Okay. Lunch sucked. The food here is enough to kill you. How was shift today?" Sam responded.

"Boring. Only two simple warrant calls and patrolling." Lifting the orange and green bag Spike said "Ma sent you a care package. You'll be saved from having to eat whatever they call dinner tonight. You like spaghetti and fresh bread?"

Sam grinned "Sounds good. Tell your mom thanks. I can't remember ever having homemade bread. What's in the box?"

Spike's face lit up. "Oh just a little something I made for you last night. Thought it would give you something to do during the day." He put the large wide box on the table and pushed it to Sam.

Sam lifted the lid and then looked a bit confused at what he saw. Along one side there was section filled with gumballs. In one area there was a metal plate with a small indentation in it and a small ballpeen hammer.

In another section there was what appeared to be a small replica of a guillotine complete with a sharp straight edge razor blade. The last section was a well section like where the gumballs were but hand-drawn on the cardboard was little headstones like a graveyard.

He took a closer look at the gumballs and saw Spike had drawn teeth on them. Sam laughed "What the hell is this Spike?"

Spike excitedly said "Your very own original Gumball Execution Kit." He picked up the hammer and handed it to Sam. Then he put one of the gumballs in the indentation on the metal plate. "Smash it. Kill the evil, mean gumball."

Sam hit the gumball and it smashed. Spike then brushed the pieces into the graveyard section. He picked up another gumball and put it in the guillotine. Spike had rigged it so the gumball would not roll out. Sam worked the mechanism and the gumball was sliced into two pieces. Again Spike brushed the pieces into the graveyard.

"You like? I thought it might help you get rid of those dreams. You said you can't seem to kill them in the dream. So I thought I'd make you something that you could actually kill the gumballs with" Spike said eagerly.

Sam was speechless. Spike went to all this work just to help him. He grabbed a gumball and put it on the metal plate. He smashed it and brushed away the remains. He killed five more gumballs. It felt good and it was sort of fun.

He grinned at Spike "I don't know what to say but thanks. This might actually work."

"Good" Spike said as he pulled out a huge 250 count box of gumballs. "I didn't draw teeth on all of these but I brought a marker too so if you want to draw them on before killing them you can."

The two of them spent the next half hour laughing and joking as Sam killed one gumball after another. Then Spike pulled out the food his Ma sent for Sam and set it up for him.

Several hours later Spike got up to leave needing to catch some sleep before shift tomorrow. At the door he said "Hope ya have good dreams tonight Sam."

Waving the hammer in his hand Sam said "I'm sure I will. But if the gumballs attack I'm armed now. Thanks buddy."

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later – SRU HQ – Gym**_

Sam was watching Jules and Nicholas spar along with the rest of Teams One and Four. So far Jules had taken Nicholas down five times. Nicholas didn't look too happy about it. But he kept going and openly asked for what he did wrong or how she anticipated his move. Jules for her part gave him honest constructive feedback.

As he watched he reflected back on when he arrived this morning. Nicholas had come up to him and genuinely apologized for the cheap shot to his groin and his rude words. They shook hands and parted on good terms.

Aaron apologized too but didn't offer his hand. He could tell the apology was insincere and likely done to appease Troy. Sam didn't know what Aaron's problem was with him but he didn't spend much time worrying about it. He just didn't have the time to worry about it.

After sparring, which he was not allowed to participate in yet, he would be spending the morning with Spike and Lou in the command truck learning about it. Since joining he had been in the truck only a handful of times and never responsible for the autoscripter or other tech items.

But seeing that he was on light duty for the next two weeks Sarge felt he should learn more about it. It was preferable to Sam to be on light duty in the truck than taking two more weeks off. In fact he was looking forward to it. He liked learning new things and the tech stuff would be interesting. Well at least for the next two weeks if he was being fully honest.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Command Truck**_

Spike had just finished explaining the autoscriptor operation to Sam when he asked "So any more gumball dreams?"

Sam grinned "Not since you brought me the Gumball Execution Kit."

"Good. I'm glad it worked" Spike happily said. "Grab a notepad and I'll give you a quick lesson on connecting to the traffic cams. There should be one in that box over there."

Sam looked through the box and he came across a small notebook. He flipped it open looking for a blank page when he saw a page in Spike's handwriting with several dates and cryptic entries. The last one had the letter G repeated six times with a big red asterisk next to it.

"Spike what's this?" Sam asked.

Turning to Sam Spike saw the notebook and beamed "Oh that is my list of our weirdest days and calls. You know there's an award at the annual all team picnic for the team with the weirdest call of the year. I'm sure we are gonna win this year. Last time we won was some years ago and it involved a bomb, a closet and a cat. I'll tell you about that sometime."

"Really?" Sam asked intrigued. Spike nodded. Sam flipped to a blank page and sat down then asked "So why do you think we will win this year?"

Spike laughed heartily then said "How can we not? I mean no one is gonna top Groin, Gangs, Guns, Gumballs, Glass & Gluteus maximus all in one day."

Sam shook his head but couldn't help chuckling himself at Spike's infectious laughter. Great! He was the reason Team One would win this year's weirdest call award. He couldn't mull to long on that as he refocused on Spike as he began his tutorial for linking to traffic cams.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Special nods to Samtastic readers_ _for their great 'G' ideas_ _:_ _thisisfromawhileago,_ _Roxanne,_ _fallingfreely-flyingblind_

 **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for LAURA ACTON in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	9. Happy Birthday? - Heartache, Hangover,

**Happy Birthday? - Heartache, Hangover, Headache, Hamstring, Hair & Hip**

* * *

 _ **February 8th – Sam's Apartment**_

Sam hit the hard stuff once a year since he was legally allowed to drink. Well to be truthful since he was seventeen and discovered the bottle of bourbon on the kitchen counter but he wouldn't admit to that. Not that he would ever admit to anyone that he got rip roaring, snot sling, drunk off his ass once a year to anyone. It was his own private hell and no one was ever invited to this party.

He raised his glass of Jack Daniels in the air in silent salute then downed it in one gulp and slammed the glass on the counter. He grabbed the bottle and staggered toward the black swivel chair. As he sat he missed the chair entirely and ended up on his ass on the floor.

Bringing the three quarters empty bottle to his lips he tipped it back and chugged it. Not something you should do with JD. He ended up coughing as the burning subsided.

Setting the bottle down he tried to climb into the chair but could not manage it. The damned thing kept turning away from him. Even the god damned chair didn't want him and had it out for him. Giving up trying he grabbed the bottle and crawled unceremoniously to the corner of the room.

He downed another large gulp and the crying began. It usually took half a bottle before he could release the tears. But once they started they would rip through him and drain his body of fluids. As the sobs racked his body he curled into a tight ball hugging himself.

Sometime later dry to the bone, no more tears left he uncurled and took another long swig. Almost ritualistic now he would begin his monolog shortly. For some reason he had to say it out loud. Maybe it was because he kept it so tightly inside three hundred and sixty four days of the year. Only on this day did he give it full release.

It was in preparation for the gut wrenching pain he would feel tomorrow. Pain he was supposed to feel. Pain he deserved to feel. Only tonight could he try to dull the pain with drink. Tomorrow he would feel it full force but allow no one to see his private pain. It was his form of penance maybe.

The words started to spill out. In his mind they were crystal clear. But he was sure that if anyone heard him, which they never did, his words would be slurred. This year there was a slight change to his normal words. After the events months ago he had a subtle shift in thinking. But after so many years of the same words and thoughts he still had not completely shifted his thinking.

"Sara I'm so sorry. I wish I could have protected you. I still mostly feel it is my fault. It should have been me."

He mulled over the difference from previous years. He was still so sorry. He would never not be sorry. This year though it was 'I wish I could have' instead of 'I should have'. He did still feel it was his fault often. It was a slow process to accept that he was not really at fault even though he had accepted that his parent's did not think it was his fault anymore.

The last was still true. It should have been him. Again he no longer thought his parents 'wished' it had been him. But he still felt it should have been him or at least him too. Then he would not have to feel this deep burning pain.

Sam took another long drink. He pulled out his wallet and dug out his picture of them. His arm slung over Sara's shoulders. She with a pink party hat on and he with a green one on. He was nine and she was seven.

It was the last _happy_ birthday he had ever had. It was the _last_ birthday she ever had.

His heart broke over and over as dry sobs racked his body while he stared at the picture. Sam took one last long draw of alcohol and then threw the bottle at the wall. It smashed into pieces like his heart and the contents dripped down the wall as if weeping for both of them.

He slurred out barely above a whisper "Sara I miss you so much. It's been twenty years and the pain has grown every year. Tomorrow I will be twenty nine. Tomorrow you should have been celebrating your twenty seventh birthday. Sara I'm so sorry you are not here."

Sam curled up tight again letting the copious amount of alcohol dull the pain. A pain he never shared with anyone. A pain that was still so agonizingly raw after twenty years. A pain that would ensure he never had a happy birthday again.

How could he? How could he ever celebrate his birth when he was responsible for her death? How could he when she could not celebrate with him?

For nine years February ninth had been a happy day. For seven short years February ninth had been a doubly happy day. February ninth was the date both Sam and Sara were born, two years apart but the same day.

For the past twenty years it had been a day to feel the intense, unrelenting pain of the loss of his beloved little sister.

Only on February eighth would he allow himself a small measure of relief from that pain in order to survive the coming day.

Sam slipped into an alcohol induced sleep. No nightmares ever invaded this sleep. It was as if he was dead to the world. Which tomorrow he would wish he was.

* * *

 _ **February 8th – Jules's Home**_

Jules handed Lou and Spike a beer then sat on the couch next to Spike and curled her feet under her. The three raised their beers and clinked them together then took a small sip. Jules smiled. She thought they had it down. They had been planning for a week now when Spike reminded them Sam's birthday was coming up.

Spike said "So are all plans in place for tomorrow?"

Jules said "I've taken care of my part. Shel is baking the cake. Sophie has the salad made and placed the order at Sam's favorite pizza place. I've got all the sodas and beers chilling in the fridge. Sarge brought over all the snack foods just after shift today. He said that Holleran will pull us from taking calls mid-shift so nothing interrupts our plans."

Lou said "Wow, really? I know Holleran is Sam's godfather but that is just … wow. Why would he do that?"

"Not real sure. Sarge didn't really explain it. He just said Holleran wanted Sam to finally have a happy birthday" Jules responded.

Spike took a small drink and said "He used the word finally?"

Nodding Jules said "Yeah. I thought that was odd too. I'm not sure what it means."

Lou asked "So Spike you get the stuff you needed?"

"Yeah" Spike said rubbing his hands together excitedly. "It's gonna be great fun. But I'm glad I have a whole year to plan Sam's next one. The big three o should be a blowout birthday."

Jules and Lou laughed at Spike. Christ he was almost bouncing out of his seat with excitement.

Lou said "Well the last one of the twenties should be a blow out too."

The three of them spent the next few hours just hanging out enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 _ **February 9th – SRU HQ – Gym**_

Ed watched Sam workout on the heavy bag. Sam looked off this morning. He hadn't seen that closed off look for a long time now. He wondered what was up. Maybe it was because none of them had wished him a happy birthday this morning like they normally did on the team's birthdays.

That was on purpose. They all wanted to surprise him after shift with the party Jules, Spike and Lou had put together. Greg had even arranged it so they wouldn't end up with overtime and ruin the party.

Ed walked over intending to talk with Sam and find out what was up. He said "Sam take a break."

Sam stopped punching the bag and looked at Ed. Couldn't Ed just leave him alone this morning? His head was throbbing with a post alcohol binge headache. It was pain he welcomed because right now it distracted him from the heartache that today brought. He was sweating profusely but just stood still waiting for Ed to say something.

Up close Ed could see the bloodshot eyes and he smelled the alcohol seeping out with Sam's sweat. What the hell was Sam thinking coming in hungover? Was he out drinking with friends last night to celebrate his birthday? Sam knew the rules. No excessive drinking before shifts. It dulled their reaction times.

Christ if Greg smelled the alcohol that was wafting off Sam … god he'd go ballistic. Good thing Greg was at the Sergeant's monthly meeting right now. Not that he wasn't about to go ballistic on his ass too. He didn't give a damn if it was Sam's birthday or not. You did NOT come into work hungover and smelling like a damned distillery.

With a hard edge to his voice he said "Follow me Sam. Now."

Sam followed Ed out. Jules, Spike, Lou and Wordy looked at one another. Lou asked "Why was Ed pissed at Sam?"

They all shrugged. No one could see a reason. But then Ed and Sam had a strange relationship.

Jules said "Sam was going at the heavy bag pretty hard. Maybe he just wants to make sure everything is okay."

Wordy put the weight down and checked to see if Sam and Ed were out of ear shot. Not seeing them in the hall he said "Sam did seem a bit off. Maybe we should have said happy birthday to him. Maybe he thinks we don't care and we forgot."

Slowing the treadmill to a slow walk after his running portion between breaths Spike said "Nah, he wouldn't think that. Besides it will ruin the surprise later."

"I don't know? I'm with Wordy on this. We probably should have said happy birthday to him. Just saying that won't give away what we have planned" Lou offered as he finished up on the bike.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Training Field**_

Sam followed Ed to the supply room where Ed picked up and threw a thirty pound training backpack at him and said "Put it on."

After he put it on he followed a silent Ed outside to the training field and then to the four story shoot house.

Ed glared at Sam and with a raised hard voice he said "I do not care if you wanted to have fun with your buddies or if they wanted to buy you drink after drink to celebrate your birthday. You do NOT come to work hungover and smelling like distillery. Hit the stairs and start running all the way up and back down until I tell you that you can stop. And Braddock I know how fast you can run stairs. You damn well better not slack off. You are running full bore. Do I make myself clear?"

Glaring at Ed Sam thought celebrate my ass. But then he realized Ed had no clue and assumed the logical reason. It was better that way. When he saw his bloodshot eyes in the mirror this morning he knew Ed would not miss he was hungover. He just didn't know what the punishment would be.

Sam answered "Crystal."

He headed into the shoot house and began running up the stairs. The pounding in his head increased. By the time he reached the top his head wanted to split wide open. He turned and ran down. Reaching the bottom he turned and repeated the process.

By the fourth time he wanted to puke. But he pushed passed it and continued running. He was stubborn and did not want to give Ed the satisfaction of making him puke his guts out.

Ed was angry. Every time Sam hit the bottom flight of stairs he would lay into him verbally about the rules on not drinking in excess the night before shift. He could see Sam felt like puking and thought that it was just punishment. He was gonna make Sam run until he puked. Then he was going to make Sam run some more. You did not put the team at risk coming in hungover. Period.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

Greg came into the gym with a smile on his face. He looked around and saw Ed and Sam were missing. He asked the room "Where's Ed and Sam?"

Wordy stopped the treadmill and wiped his face "They left about thirty minutes ago. Not sure where they went."

Troy was heading to the dispatch desk and overheard both Greg and Wordy. He said "I was just out at the gun range checking on my guys and saw Ed at the shoot house. Well not actually saw but heard him. So Braddock came in hungover huh. Didn't think that was his style. Ed's sure making him pay though. Doubt he'll ever do it again. Leastwise if he's not into pain."

As Troy headed out the team shared a look. In all the time they'd known Sam he never drank in excess. When they went to the Goose sure he got a buzz on occasionally but nothing that would cause a hangover.

Greg looked at the team and said "Go shower and suit up. I'll go find out what is going on. Meet you in the briefing room in fifteen we have a warrant call to brief on."

Then Greg headed out. If Sam had come in hungover for whatever reason Ed would have his head on a platter. That was one thing Ed was never lenient on. It probably stemmed from his days helping him crawl out of the bottle. Both of them had seen too many careers ruined by hitting the hard stuff.

Ed was bound and determined to never let that happen to any of his officers. Ed's heart was in the right place but he could go overboard at times. Greg jogged to the training field.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Training Field**_

Sam's lungs burned, his head throbbed, his hamstrings and quads were on fire. He stopped counting of the number of times up and down when he reached thirty and that was quite a while ago. Sweat dripped off him in copious amounts. Ed was still pissed at him.

Every time he hit the top of the last flight he saw Ed's glare. He heard the words too. Most of it was totally unjustified. No there was no problem with alcohol. No he was not going down the path of drinking in excess. No he was not going to ruin his career with alcohol. Yes he did drink in excess on one night only. And it was for a damned good reason.

He turned at the top of the stairs. His breath came with a hitch as his left hamstring constricted tightly in a cramp. He groaned softly and stopped to rub it out.

Ed did not hear Sam running and yelled "Get your ass moving Braddock. I didn't say you could stop yet." The fact that he had not puked yet actually pissed him off. He was going to push him until he did. He looked like he was gonna puke every time he hit the bottom but he didn't.

"Braddock you better get moving now" he yelled when Sam's boots did not sound on the stairs after his first call.

Sam grimaced against the pain and started down again at Ed's second call. Slower at first but he sped up when he heard Ed yell "Pick up the pace you are slacking."

It was an inferno of pain by the time he got to the second floor. Sam heard the Boss talking to Ed when he hit the landing of the first floor. He went down the first half and turned on the landing and started down the last half. He saw Sarge and it looked like he and Ed were arguing. But their words stopped as he appeared.

Sam made it to the bottom and he turned to head up again. The hamstring was cramping so badly now. He bit his lip to stop the groan from escaping. He was a step away from the landing when it cramped so badly he missed the step and went crashing down onto the landing. He rolled to a seated position and his knee bent of its own will. His hands immediately flew to his hamstring as he groaned in pain and squeezed hard trying to get it to release.

Greg and Ed saw him fall and flew up the stairs. Greg called out "Sam?"

Ed saw Sam's position and where his hands went and cursed himself "Dammit. Hamstring?"

Sam nodded and ground out "Cramping bad."

Greg pushed Sam's hands away began gently squeezing and releasing, kneading Sam's hamstring muscle.

Ed gently pushed the knee down as he pulled the lower leg out straightening it slowly. Then Ed began to reflex Sam's foot pushing the top of his foot toward his head.

Sam leaned back on the heavy backpack and panted as the cramping pain shot through his hamstrings. His fists were clenched tightly and he pounded on the landing silently begging for the cramp to release.

It seemed like an eternity to Sam before the hamstring began to release. As it released his breathing slowed and he unclenched his hands.

Ed felt like crap for causing Sam pain like this. He saw the pain lines in Sam's face, his fisted hands and heard the rough breathing. "Sam I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I broke the rules" Sam responded.

Both Greg and Ed sat back as they saw the cramp release. Greg asked "Sam why did you drink so much last night?" He didn't bother to ask how he was. They had all had hamstring cramps before. They hurt like hell but once released the pain eased fairly quickly. He was more concerned why Sam did something so out of character.

"Birthday" is all Sam said. It wasn't a lie but it would let them assume it was in celebration. The truth was his alone. He did not share that with anyone. Not even with Matt.

"I see. You know why we have that rule Sam?" Greg asked.

"Yes Sir" he answered not looking either in the eye.

"Yet you choose to ignore it" Greg stated.

Sam heard the statement rather than question so remained quiet as he rubbed his hamstring gently trying to ease the remaining twitches.

Greg rubbed his face when Sam did not respond. Then he watched Sam closely for a few minutes. Sam was completely closed off. It didn't jibe with him. Something was not right. He decided not to push right now and said "It's your first time. Make sure it's your last time breaking that rule. I will not write you up this time. But if it ever happens again there will be a formal reprimand in your file."

He and Ed stood up. Ed held out his hand and Sam took it and hopped up one legged. Sam lightly put pressure on his leg testing his hamstring.

Ed asked "How is it? Pulled?"

"No. It's good" Sam answered.

Ed looked at Sam closely and did not like what he saw. Sam still did not meet their eyes and his responses were flat and non-emotional. "I need to know Sam. Is your head on straight today? Is your head in the game?"

Sam looked up and met Ed's eyes "Yes Sir. I won't let the team down today."

"See that you don't. I'll be watching you today. If I feel at any point you are not fit for duty I'll pull your ass so fast it will make your head spin" Ed stated harshly.

Sam nodded "Yes Sir."

Greg said softer "Sam go shower and then meet the team in the briefing room."

Sam nodded and jogged down the stairs heading towards the supply room to drop off the training pack.

When he was gone Greg turned to Ed "Somethings not right. Tread a bit more lightly with him today Eddie."

Ed crossed his arms on his chest "I know I see it too Greg but I can't go lightly with him today. He has to know what he did was unacceptable. I will not put the team at risk because someone wants to get drunk celebrating a birthday. I don't care which member of our team it is. That is not acceptable. I'm sorry about the hamstring cramp but it might just teach him a lesson."

* * *

 _ **Shadeforce Textiles - Outside**_

"Alright team, remember Mr. Brewster is likely to run. We go in silent and position ourselves on his possible routes. Vice had been trying to catch him for the past two weeks. He is known to be armed with a knife and small caliber gun. Keep your eyes open" Greg instructed the team.

They headed out in six different directions. Ed and Greg would go in the front office and try to serve the warrant on Mr. Brewster. The others would each take an exit to the building.

Vice had been building a case against him for human trafficking. They had finally gotten the necessary evidence proving he used the shipments of his textiles to move human cargo. They had tried unsuccessfully to arrest him three times. The man was slippery and got away each time.

Sam headed to his position in the back of the textile plant. His position was just inside a second floor walkway bridge connecting two parts of the plant. The offices were located in the building where they dyed the threads. The walkway connected to the weaving rooms.

He looked at the outside service stairs and nearly groaned out loud. His hamstrings and quads still ached from his stair punishment. Sam started up with the thought what's one more flight after this morning. Making it to the top he quietly opened the door and moved into the building.

It was dark in this section and not much cover since it was a catwalk above some large vats. He assumed they were vats of dye. Few workers were down below so Sam quietly called out "In position."

* * *

 _ **Shadeforce Textiles – Main Entrance**_

Greg and Ed waited until all the team reported they were in position. They headed into the main entrance. At the reception desk they found a young woman. Greg said "Mr. Brewster."

She answered "In his office. Want me to ring him up?"

Ed said "No we'll just head on in."

She blew and popped a big bubble with her gum "Sure whatever. Second floor. Up those stairs and to the right. Can't miss it."

Ed and Greg jogged up the stairs quickly and headed for the office.

* * *

 _ **Shadeforce Textiles – Second Floor Catwalk**_

From his position Sam noticed the office section and there was a window that looked out over the vats. There was also a door that opened up to the catwalk he was on. He saw movement in the office. A man looked out at the vats while on the phone. Sam checked his PDA and sure enough it was Brewster.

Sam realized his position was too visible. He moved forward a bit trying to get a better position. He could also see the door leading into the office. Over the headset he head Greg softly tell them to be ready. They were going in. Sam relaxed and prepared to react if necessary.

He saw as Ed and Greg entered. Brewster bolted out the door onto the catwalk. Ed followed quickly gun drawn telling Brewster to freeze. Brewster was three quarters of the way to him when he turned and drew his gun and shot towards Ed.

Sam moved in a flash racing toward Brewster. He got a second shot off before Sam slammed into him knocking both of them down onto the catwalk. They wrestled on the catwalk. Sam was trying to disarm Brewster. He heard Ed's boots pounding on the narrow metal bridge.

Brewster twisted in his grip and Sam lunged up to grab him again. The force behind his lunge sent them both into the flimsy guardrail of the catwalk. His hip slammed into it and it gave way. Then they were falling. Sam's arms and legs flailed as he fell.

Ed watched in horror as Sam and Brewster broke through the railing. "SAM!" He looked down with some relief. They were positioned over an open vat full of liquid.

"Spike, Wordy Sam's going down near your position. He and Brewster fell into vat R16" Greg called from the door of the office as Ed searched for the quickest path down to them.

Ed yelled "There" and sped to the door leading to the outside bridge. At the door were stairs leading down to the fist level.

* * *

 _ **Shadeforce Textiles – Vat**_

Sam splashed down into the vat. He had seen it and managed to take a big breath in and twist so he went in feet first. Brewster on the other hand slammed hard on his stomach doing a colossal belly flop. The liquid sprayed out in all directions.

Down and down Sam went until his feet hit the bottom of the vat. Sam pushed off launching himself upward. Sam's head broke the surface to find a sputtering Brewster. He grabbed the back of the man's shirt and began to ungainly dog paddle them both to the edge near what looked like a small landing.

Wordy was up the stairs on one side and Spike up the stairs of the vat on the other. Sam was headed for Wordy. Wordy contemplated diving in to help. Sam was a terrible swimmer. He guessed growing up in a desert didn't afford him much opportunity to swim.

He stayed put as Sam was making progress. Wordy shouted "Almost here Sam. Keep moving. Almost here" as Sam's head dipped completely under for the fifth time as Brewster struggled against him.

Spike had unclipped his MP5 and removed his gun from his holster prepared to jump in if Sam needed his help. Christ Sam needed swimming lessons badly. Spike saw Sam was nearing Wordy. He grabbed his weapons and headed back down. He rounded the vat arriving at the same time as the rest of the team. Spike and Ed pounded up the stairs to give Wordy and Sam a hand.

A few more kicks and Sam had finally reached the landing. "Here" Sam said out of breath pushing Brewster to Wordy and Ed.

Wordy and Ed dragged Brewster out and handcuffed him as he struggle a bit with them. Spike who was waiting a few steps below the landing took the man's arm firmly and guided him down the stairs. Greg served the warrant and informed Brewster he was under arrest. Spike and Lou took him out to a waiting patrol car and put him in. Then they jogged back inside.

Sam hung onto the edge as they got Brewster off the small landing since there was no room for anyone else. While hanging there he began to feel a pain in his hip. He reached down and pressed on it. He felt the tear in his pants. It must have caught on the railing and ripped.

Ed and Wordy both reached down. Ed said "Give me your hand Sam."

Sam reached up with the hand he had pressed to his hip and clasped hands with Ed. He then took a hold of Wordy's with the other and they pulled him up and out. They settled him on the landing.

Wordy crouched down "You okay Sam?" but he could not suppress the smile that crossed his face.

Sam answered "Just give me a sec to catch my breath." He wondered at the odd smiles on both their faces. "What?" Sam asked.

Unable to suppress the laugh Wordy said "Oh man Sam. Your hair."

"What about my hair?" Sam said his hand going to his head.

Trying so hard not to laugh but failing completely Wordy said "It is a wonderful shade of hot pink. Allie would love to have hair that color."

Sam looked down at his gray pants which were no longer gray. He looked at Wordy with an expression of dread "Shit. I hope this isn't permanent dye."

Ed was laughing now too. Sam's hair and eyebrows were hot pink. He bent down to Sam "Sorry to laugh buddy but god its hot pink. Thanks for up there. You saved my butt. Scared the crap out of me when you went over. I'd take a hot pink Sam to a dead Sam any day. You sure you are okay?"

Sam pressed his hand to his hip. Today was par for the course. Every birthday ended up sucking somehow. Usually it was just the pain of the loss of Sara which was bad enough. But today was shaping up to be so much crappier.

He knew Ed was watching him closely today and he would not be able to get anything by him. So although he didn't want to he honestly reported "Hip hit the rail pretty hard. It's a bit sore but other than that I'm okay."

Ed stood up "Let's get you down from here then. I want EMS to check you over." Offering a hand again Sam took it.

Greg had contacted Winnie when Sam fell and ordered EMS. He informed Ed "EMS is waiting outside Ed."

Wordy stepped to the stairs and watch as Ed offered a hand to Sam. When their hands clasped Wordy said "Shit. Sam you're bleeding." He pointed to the joined hands as blood squeezed out between them.

Ed and Sam both stared at their hands. Ed dropped back to his knees and pushed Sam down and rolled him to the side to examine Sam's hip. "Looks like a nasty gouge Sam. It might need stitches."

"Great" Sam said sarcastically. Just what I need today he thought. A trip to the hospital and dealing with needles. If the dye was permanent he would have to shave his head too. God he'd have to shave his eyebrows too. Great just fucking great. Today was getting crappier by the second.

"Greg get EMS in here. Wordy and I will get him down but I don't want him walking on it until its check out" Ed directed.

Ed and Wordy lifted Sam up and then carefully carried him down the stairs. Sam stood on one leg with the support of Ed while they waited for EMS to arrive.

Sam saw the amused looks on Greg's, Jules's, Lou's and Spike's faces. He ground out gruffly "Don't say a word. Not one word about the hair."

Spike had his lips pursed together so tightly and shook his head trying not to laugh. But his eyes were wide and about to pop out of his head at the pressure of the stifled laugh.

Lou said in an amused tone betraying his concerted effort not to laugh "Wouldn't dream of it Sam."

The merriment that danced in Jules's eyes had Sam growling.

Jules knew not to laugh but her eyes could not be controlled. A thought struck her that made her almost laugh. She wondered if the hair on other parts of his body was hot pink too. She'd have to wait until later tonight when she gave him his _special_ gift to find out.

She then realized that his hair was the same hot pink as the lacey bra and panties she bought to surprise him by wearing tonight. A few weeks ago he had expressed a desire to see her in pink telling her she'd be hot in it and it would turn him on. Oh god if the hair down there was hot pink she better not laugh. Otherwise she would be lonely in bed until it got sorted out. Her last thought before EMS arrived was that maybe she should hold off on her special gift and save it for another night. Just in case it was the same color.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Room 1**_

Wordy rode with Sam in the ambulance. Sam had stared daggers at the EMT who kept snorting with little laughs. Nurse Clare had let Wordy go back with Sam. Mostly to keep Sam from killing anyone who might comment on his hair.

The doctors were unsure about the toxicity of the dye so had Sam shower in the detox room. A very pissed off Sam returned to the ER room. He had washed his hair numerous times and it remained hot pink. He was also dressed in a hospital gown which he loathed.

Sam was seated on the exam bed with a blanket tossed over him waiting for the doctor to examine his wound. The nurse had put a piece of gauze over it after his shower to keep it sterile for now. Sam fidgeted on the bed.

He looked at Wordy "Looked at in the shower. Probably needs stitches."

Wordy nodded "Yeah." He knew of Sam's fear of needles. He could see Sam was really nervous "I'll stay with you if you want."

In a small voice Sam said "Thanks."

The intern came in and he was very young. He took one look at Sam's hair and said "Cool hair dude. Had mine almost that color last semester. Too bad I had to dye it black before starting my internship. Can't believe SRU lets you have hair that color. Progressive. Maybe I should have become a cop instead of a doctor. Let's take a look at the cut now."

Sam and Wordy just looked at each other. Of all the doctors that could be assigned to Sam. Sam finally laughed and Wordy joined him. Tension released Sam laid on his back as the doctor examined his wound.

"Looks like it's gonna take a fair amount of stitches. The edges are too ragged to hold together well without it" the intern said.

Sam tensed back up.

Wordy laid a hand on his shoulder "You can do this Sam. I'll be right here."

At that moment Heather entered the room. She was looking down as his paperwork as she entered "So Clare told me you were here Sam. I'm on lunch break and thought I'd pop down."

She looked up with a smile that changed to shock. Her hand flew to her mouth "Oh my goodness. Sam it's so … so … PINK. Oh my gosh, Jim is not going to believe this. What the heck happened?"

Sam frowned and sighed. He was never gonna hear the end of this one. God forbid someone gets a picture of his hair. He wouldn't put it passed Spike to have already gotten one off some CCTV video.

Wordy chuckled and answered Heather when Sam stayed quiet. "Sam fell from a second story catwalk into a vat of dye taking down a subject and saving Ed. He needs stitches."

Sam grumbled "If you tell Jim then Blaze and everyone else is gonna know. Isn't there something about patient confidentially Heather."

Heather saw the deep gouge that definitely needed more than a few stitches to close. Sam was deathly afraid of needles for good cause Jim assured her. She stepped forward and took his hand gently "Yeah but I don't think it covers hot pink hair Sam. But I'll make ya a deal. I get to tell Jim about the hot pink hair if I make it so you don't see or feel any needles today."

"Deal" Sam answered instantly.

The intern watched the byplay "Wow. I guess you two know each other."

Heather smiled "You're new here. This is our favorite patient who hates to be here. We call him Samtastic."

The intern smiled "Cool. So let's get started with the stitches."

Heather said "Not so fast. I made him a deal. Give me fifteen minutes then come back."

The intern nodded and they both left. Heather returned in just a few minutes wheeling a portable canister.

Sam looked at her "What's that?"

She grinned "Nitrous oxide. Otherwise known as laughing gas. Gonna have you relaxed in no time. The cool thing about nitrous oxide is that I can control the sedation level quickly. I can make you sedated enough not to be paying attention but within five minutes of taking off the mask the effects will be gone. That way you can head back to work."

"Sounds good" Sam said relaxing.

She set up the nitrous oxide and put the mask over Sam's face. Next she applied a topical anesthetic. That way Sam would not feel those needle pricks where the doctor would inject the mixture of lidocaine and bupivacaine. The first was fast acting and the second was long acting. Then she set up a surgical drape across his chest so there was no chance he would see the needles.

Sam was in a light state of sedation by the time the intern returned. He looked at what Heather had done. Quite a production for simple stitches; must be a good reason for her to go to this much trouble. She had whispered to him outside the room that it was necessary but did not elaborate why. He did wonder but he would not ask.

He said "Okay this won't take long."

Ten minutes and seventeen stitches later Heather took the mask off Sam when the intern said "All done."

As soon as all needles were gone she proceeded to take down the draping. As Sam was becoming more aware she said "You know as far as the hair is concerned. I bet if you ask Jules nicely she would help you find a product to bleach it out for you."

Sam was feeling good and a bit floaty when he asked "Does it work on all types of hair?"

Heather looked at him questioningly "You mean like eyebrows? You'd have to be careful but yeah the right product would."

Sam blushed realizing what he had just asked. He didn't mean eyebrows but he would go with her answer before he embarrassed himself completely "Yeah like eyebrows. I mean blonde hair with hot pink eyebrows would be just as bad."

Wordy saw the blush and almost laughed. Oh god poor Sam. He didn't mean eyebrows. This one he would keep so quiet on. The guy had enough to deal with. He cleared his throat "Sam I'm gonna go see if one of the team is out there with a change of clothes for you."

Heather said "I'll go get your discharge paperwork. I imagine it will be light duty for you for a few days at least."

Sam looked at her and said sincerely "Heather thank you for that."

She hugged him then kissed his cheek "Just consider it my birthday present Samtastic."

Heather still recalled that first time he was admitted. How Ed had to fill out the paperwork and got so angry that he and no one on Team One knew his birthdate. What she learned about Sam and the bonding between JTF2 and SRU over his feats of protecting others that day had truly amazed her.

Sam looked at her stunned. She recalled his birthday. Why? How? Wait it was on his paperwork today.

But then she shocked him and the pain he felt on this day ebbed ever so slightly when Heather said "I'm so glad you were born. You are truly an amazing person. You have saved so many lives with the work you have done in JTF2 and SRU. Now I want you to be a stranger to this place from now on. No more getting hurt. We need you in our lives."

She hugged him again and said "I'll have Jim call you later and you two can find a time where you are both off. I want to have you over for dinner soon. It's been too long since we last got together."

"I'd like that. Thanks again Heather" Sam replied feeling oddly a little better.

Wordy returned with a bag with a change of uniform and then he stepped out so Sam could dress. Heather came back and gave him the discharge spiel. Keep the stitches dry. Take it easy for a few days. Take over the counter pain meds for discomfort. Watch for signs of infection. Yada, yada, yada.

Sam and Wordy walked slowly into the ER waiting room. Many heads turned to look at him. He heard the whispers and some laughter.

Spike gave him a quick hug "All set to go?"

Sam nodded. As he strode through the room with Wordy and Spike he thought crap this is embarrassing. Damned hot pink hair! Why couldn't he have fallen in a black dye vat? Hell even blue or green would be better. But no with his luck it just had to be friggin hot pink.

He eased himself into the back of the SUV then closed his eyes. They rode in silence. He was not looking forward to walking in the barn in front of all the other teams. As they drove the exhaustion from his exertions so far today caught up with Sam and he nodded off.

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Sam woke when the SUV shut off. He blinked "What are we doing here?"

Spike grinned "You'll see. Come on."

Sam slid out carefully. One step and he winced and faltered a bit. Wordy was at his side and reached out a hand to his arm steadying him "You steady?"

"Yeah thanks. Just stiffened up a bit on the ride" Sam answered.

Sophie was at the door. She smiled but did not laugh "Come on in guys. Spike, Wordy sandwiches are ready for you in the kitchen. Sam come with me."

Sam wasn't sure why but followed her to the downstairs bathroom.

Sophie pointed to the small stool in the room "Sit there and it would be best if you removed your shirts."

He looked at her confused "Why?"

She grinned "Well I like hot pink and all but I think you would prefer a different color. Maybe say bleach blonde."

Sam's mouth gaped open "Really Sophie?"

"Yeah really Sam. Ed called and told me what happened. What you did for him today. This will only take about sixty or so minutes to fix. I'm happy to do it" Sophie said.

Sam gave her a quick hug. Then he started to remove his uniform shirt. He hesitated with taking off his t-shirt.

Sophie recalled something Ed said "Hang on a moment Sam I'll be right back." She hurried out of the room. Man how could she have forgotten the t-shirt for him. Ed said he was a bit self-conscious about people seeing his scars for the first time.

Returning she handed him a white t-shirt "This is one of Ed's old t-shirts. You change into it while I go grab your sandwich. You can eat while I apply the bleaching agent."

When she left he quickly changed shirts and was sitting on the stool when she came back again. As she worked he ate. She had even gotten special bleaching agent for his eyebrows.

Ninety minutes later Sam was looking in the mirror. His hair was lighter than its normal shade but there was no trace of pink left in his hair or eyebrows. He turned to Sophie and said softly "Thank you so much Sophie. I truly appreciate what you did for me."

She hugged him "No Sam I appreciate what you did for me. For Clark and for Ed. Today could have been a very different day for me if you were not there today. I'm so sorry you got hurt but I'm glad you did what you did." Her eyes misted "I'd be lost without Ed. I'm glad I could do something to help you in return."

Sam was moved by her words. They landed on his heart and another small bit of pain fell away. He clear his throat and said "I'm glad I was there today."

"Me too. Shall we go see what Spike and Wordy have to say about the restored Sam" Sophie laughed.

They walked into the kitchen finding Spike and Wordy munching on some cookies. Spike looked up "Samtastic your back. Looks like you took a bit of vacation at the beach. It's good. Suits you better than hot pink."

Wordy grinned "Looks good Sam. Thanks for lunch Sophie and for fixing Sam up."

Spike popped up "Yeah thanks for lunch and the cookies."

"You're welcome. Now scoot all three of you. I'll see you all … around sometime" Sophie said relieved she caught herself before giving away the party tonight.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Sam had entered the building and no one seemed to notice the lighter hair. At least they didn't comment on it if they did notice. He, Wordy and Spike joined the rest of the team in the briefing room.

He carefully sat down and winced slightly.

Jules leaned over "How's the hip?"

"Sore, seventeen stitches" Sam told them.

"Ouch" Jules said.

"Good to see you back Sam. How much down time did they say you needed?" Greg asked.

Sam grabbed a water bottle from the center of the table "A few days light duty is all."

Greg knew how Sam hated days off but said "If you're sore tomorrow no worries if you take a day off. We have no warrants on the docket."

Ed asked "You feeling up to staying today? We're off call rotation in an hour."

"Yeah I can do truck duty or Sierra if there's an elevator if something comes in" Sam said.

Ed shook his head "No not Sierra. If you have to lie on that hip it could be a problem. Truck duty it is."

Sam nodded. Then the team launched into debriefing the warrant call. When they were done Greg had Sam do paperwork while most of the team did some clean up duties. There were no more calls and the team spent the rest of shift doing paperwork or inventory. There was lots of laughing and joking as they did their work.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Sitting on the bench in his comfortable loose fit jeans Sam was glad he had chosen them to wear in today. They didn't pinch or rub on the hip. He pulled on his blue polo shirt. Looking down at his cross trainers he was dreading bending down to tie the laces. It pulled on the stitches.

Ed saw Sam just sitting there. He was fully dressed and ready to leave. He went to Sam and bent down in front of him without saying a word. He quickly tied the laces then stood up.

Clapping Sam on the back he said "Goose first round is on you."

Sam was surprised Ed had just tied his laces. But then what Ed said sunk in and he laughed "I didn't get shot. You almost did. First round is on you."

Lou piped in "That's true."

Wordy joined in "True Ed. I agree with Sam."

"Me too" Spike chimed in throwing his bag over his shoulder then picking up Sam's.

Greg added "Sam has a point Ed. He might have gotten injured but you're the one that nearly got shot. I say first round is on you."

"Fine. But I think we need to revise the rules" Ed said.

Jules popped in and said "Revise what rules?"

Spike said "I'll tell you on our way to the Goose. You mind giving me and Sam a ride?"

"No I planned on giving Sam a ride home after. Probably not a good thing to be riding your bike." Then she grinned and winked at Sam "In fact I'll be your chauffer for the next few days until you are up to riding again."

Sam grinned "Sounds like a plan Jules."

The team headed out. On the way out Jules asked "Hey guys mind if we stop quick at the drug store. I need to pick something up before we go to the Goose."

"Nah I don't mind" Spike answered knowing Jules was enacting their planned delay tactic so everyone could arrive at the Goose before them and head to the back room. Today's call made it easier to get Sam to go to the Goose. They did not need to do any elaborate trickery like they thought they might have to do.

As Sam walked out he felt lighter than he had ever felt on this day. It was a strange feeling not to feel overwhelming pain on this day. He had genuinely laughed several times today. That had never happened before. He was actually looking forward to going to the Goose with the team. Although he was sticking to soda or coffee tonight, he had enough alcohol last night to last him a long time.

* * *

 _ **The Goose**_

They got to the Goose nearly ten minutes later than it would normally take. Jules popped out and so did Spike. Sam had waited in the Jeep while they had run into the store. His hip had stiffened up again. It took him a little bit to slowly maneuver out of the Jeep.

Spike headed in not waiting for them. He knew what Jules was going to do. He needed to make himself scarce so she was successful. He jogged inside.

Jules grabbed a water bottle from her console opened it and put it out to Sam. Taking it he asked "What's this for?"

She opened the sack she had and then opened a box and a small plastic bottle. She peeled off the safety liner and shook out two pills. Then she said "For these. I don't want any resistance Braddock. Take the pain pills so you can enjoy yourself. You're in pain and I can see it."

Sam stared at her. That is what she stopped for? For him? He took the pills and swallowed them. Sure they were dating but wow this shocked him that she could read him. He thought he had hidden it pretty well.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

Jules snorted "I ain't telling. If I do you'll just change up on me. Come on the team is waiting."

They entered and Jules called out to the waitress they all knew. She hollered loudly alerting the people in the back room "Sam, Jules hi. We're a bit full up front so they took a table in the back."

Jules walked at Sam's slower pace as they made their way to the backroom.

Sam rounded the corner to the backroom and stopped dead.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM"

Sam stared in shock. The room was filled. All of Team One and their families were there. Jim and Heather were there. Blaze, Winds, and Mason were there. Scott, Laura and Jeff were there. Several members of other SRU teams were there. Commander Holleran was there. Nurse Clare and Dr. Fraser were there.

But what shocked him most was that the General and his mom were there as well as.

Jules tugged on his arm "Come on. Let's enjoy your birthday party Sam."

He let her lead him into the room and sit him down at a central table. Spike bounded over and put a pink birthday hat on him. He took in all the helium balloons. Multiple colors. Hundreds of them. Then his eyes landed on the white ones. He blinked his eyes and refocused. No. No he didn't do that.

Sam turned to find Spike who had bounded away quickly after putting the pink hat on him "Spike. Spike? Where are you hiding Spike" Sam yelled.

Spike peeked out from behind Lou. Innocently he said "You like the decorations?"

Sam limped over to the bundle of white balloons "How the hell did you do this?" He popped the balloon. The room burst out laughing. Sam popped every single white balloon he found.

He looked at Spike who held a single white balloon in his hand. He was laughing "Balloons Express really work fast. It's a good likeness don't you think."

Sam headed for Spike when the General intercepted him and spoke to Spike "It's a good likeness Spike but I think I prefer Samuel with blonde hair not pink." He took the balloon from Spike. "I think I'll keep this one. You won't mind will you son?"

Rolling his eyes he stared at the white balloon with his picture most likely taken off the security camera from Shadeforce Textiles. The balloon shop had gotten the shade of hot pink almost exactly right. Sam finally laughed. "Yeah you can keep it."

Still laughing Sam said "Spike you know this means war though. Revenge is best served cold."

For the next three hours Sam had a good time. He talked with all his friends and family while they shared in good food and drink. He loved the cake that Shel and the girls made. Allie made a point to tell him she was the one that put the sprinkles on.

He was stunned when he was presented with gifts. Ed gave him a box of golf balls with a note that they would go shoot golf when he wanted. Greg gave him a book on the psychology of people under stress. He said it would help him with his negotiation skills. Lou and Spike went in together and bought the three of them tickets for the next two home games of the Maple Leafs' so they could enjoy some time hanging out.

Sam smiled when he opened the gift from Wordy, Shel and the girls. It was a picture of him and the three girls from the Christmas day he spent with Wordy's family. The girls had decorated the frame with colorful mosaic pieces. The three girls had each made him a colorful happy birthday card.

Jules's present smelled good and when he opened it he found two dozen oatmeal raisin walnut cookies. He wasn't quite sure how she found out they were his favorite. But by far the ones made by her were the best. There was a small note that simply read 'drywall'. He folded that and put it in his pocket. He knew exactly what she meant. He liked the thought of her present, later.

He got several more small thoughtful gifts. One that both hurt and felt good was a small photo album that Blaze gave him. It contained about a dozen pictures of the unit from their years together. There was one from when Matt and he first joined the unit. He could not believe how young they both looked.

There was a large box from his mom and dad. He unwrapped it and stared stunned. Man that happened a lot tonight. His parents had given him a Remi. He looked at them and said "Thank you" unable to get more out.

Again he was stunned when the General said "We'll be in Toronto for a week at a conference son. On your day off I'd like to go to the range together. We can dial it in together."

He was speechless and just nodded.

His mom hugged him and said "Happy Birthday Sam. I am so blessed to have you for a son. You have grown strong and true." She leaned in and said softly just for him "Sara would be so proud of the man her big brother has become. She would want you to be happy and celebrate your birthday. Sara will always be in our hearts. Celebrate your life for her too." She kissed his cheek.

The party wound down and as they each left they all wished him a happy birthday. In the end it was just him, Spike and Jules. They helped him carry out the gifts to Jules jeep and load them. Spike made him get in the jeep and Jules and Spike headed back for the second trip to grab a few remaining items.

Spike came out holding over three dozen balloons. Jules stared at him "Just where do you think those are going?"

"With us?" Spike said.

"They won't fit. And it will be a hazard driving with them" Jules stated.

Sam reached out and took one as the two had a stare down contest. He popped a small hole at the base and sucked in the helium. In the reedy high squirrelly voice that helium creates Sam said "Thanks for the happy birthday."

Jules and Spike burst out laughing. The three of them sat in the parking lot inhaling helium, cracking jokes and laughing. When they were all gone Jules drove Sam home first. Spike and Jules helped take all the presents up to Sam's apartment and told him goodnight. Sam thanked them again for a happy birthday.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

He had changed into soft sweats and a loose t-shirt. He took the picture of him and Sara out of his wallet and focused on her sweet smiling face. "I miss you Sara. Happy twenty-seventh birthday."

There was a soft knock on his door. He opened it to find Jules standing outside. He smiled as she entered.

Once inside she said "Hey soldier wanna help me prime my drywall?"

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her. As they headed for the bedroom she dropped the long coat she was wearing and he stared at Jules in only a hot pink bra and panties.

Whoa she was so hot!

As he closed the bedroom door he thought for the first time in twenty years he truly had a happy birthday and Jules was the hot pink icing on the top of the day.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed 'H'._ _The ideas are great. I've gotten some really good ones._ _ **Would love to hear your thoughts too.**_

 _ **Special Nods to**_ _:  
_ _ **\- kenyancougar**_ _for Happy Birthday – she reminded me that Sam's birthday was on Feb. 9 so I'm only a few days late.  
\- __**thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _for Heartbroken_ _ **  
\- Roxanne**_ _for_ _Helium and Hair  
_ _ **\- Purpwithapen**_ _for_ _Hair and Hip  
\- __**twifantasyfan**_ _for Hamstring  
\- __**Everlost101**_ _for Hot (as in hot pink)  
_


	10. Impaled Icepick, Ivy, Impaled Rebar, Inf

**Impaled Icepick, Ivy, Impaled Rebar, Infection & Intestines**

* * *

 _ **Ivy Glen Place – Woods Behind Igor Kazantsev's Home**_

"Sam Igor is bolting out the back" Ed called.

"On it. I see him. In pursuit. Heading southeast" Sam called out as he raced after Igor Kazantsev.

Team One was serving a warrant on Igor Kazantsvev for the murders of a Harry and Jean Waters and their five year old son Henry. Igor was a hitman for the Russian mafia and placed a bomb under the car of the family. The team covered every exit and Sam was in the back on the southeast side. Jules was in the back on the southwest side.

"Sam I'm a minute behind you" Jules called out as she raced to catch up. But Sam was so fast it was always hard for her to catch up with her shorter legs.

Greg called out "Go careful we do not know if he is armed. He was in the kitchen before he bolted."

Sam was gaining on Igor. "Stop. Stop right there" Sam called out. Igor was almost to an area where he could hide in the thick and heavy brush. Sam couldn't let him get there. He dug down deep and pulled out a bit more speed.

Igor broke left and Sam saw his opening. He launched himself at Igor. It was a messy take down. Arms and legs flailing as each tried to get the upper hand. They rolled down a small embankment ending up in a thicket.

They struggled in the brush. Igor was not going quietly. The team heard the grunts and sounds of struggle.

"Sam I'm almost there" Jules called out.

"Right behind you" Ed shouted.

Sam nearly had the upper hand when something impaled his forearm "Dammit" he yelled. He had enough of this and threw one more punch landing solidly on Igor's jaw. The man was out for the count.

He sat on the ground and called out "Subject contained" as he breathed heavily.

Sam cradled his right arm against his chest "Boss need a medic."

"Sam what happened" Ed called out as he continued to race to him. He and Jules got to the top of the embankment at the same time. Jules started down when Ed yelled "Jules stop."

Jules stopped and looked at Ed confused "Why?" Sam was just a few feet below them sitting next to the unconscious subject.

Ed pointed to the foliage around Sam "Samo don't move or touch your face or wound."

Sam looked up at Ed "Why?"

"Buddy you are sitting in a huge patch of poison ivy. Greg let EMS know we have two that need to be handled carefully. Sam what's with your arm?" Ed explained, informed and asked.

Sam looked around him. "Aw crap." The poison ivy was all around him. They had rolled in it. Looking up at Ed he said "Subject had an icepick. It's all the way through."

A few minutes later Spike and Lou burst onto the embankment both breathing heavy having run full speed. Both were carrying two packs. Spike handed Ed a pack. Lou handed one to Jules.

Lou said "Brought the hazmat coveralls. Better if we get them out of there and headed back to EMS sooner than later. We have about thirty minutes to get the oil off before it soaks in."

Each of them suited up quickly as Greg appeared "Sam how you holding up?"

"Okay. Not bleeding much" Sam answered.

"We'll have you out of there in a few moments buddy" Spike said.

Pulling on his last glove Ed started down the embankment as he asked "So how much do you think you were exposed?"

Sam half laughed "We rolled around in it. So pretty much I'm covered in it."

Ed and Jules went to Sam. Jules winced seeing the icepick impaled in his arm "Damn that looks like it hurts Sam."

Helping Sam to stand, lifting under Sam's arms Ed answered sarcastically "Ya think?"

Jules shot Ed a nasty look. Sometimes his words pissed her off. She knew he hid his concern for them under anger and sometimes sarcasm but it rankled her at times. She held her tongue though knowing he would apologize later for his surliness towards her.

Spike and Lou dealt with Igor. Within ten minutes all of them had reached the SUV and the EMS.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Dressed in borrowed scrubs and a pair of disposable slippers Sam headed for the ER waiting room. He had been stripped of his clothes and power-washed with cold water in the hospital's hazmat shower area to remove the oil.

It had been freezing cold. But the technician said it was the best way to ensure the poison ivy oil was removed. Showering in hot water would just make it spread. Same with using soaps. So he had stood there as he was hosed down for what felt like forever shivering with an icepick impaled in his arm.

Once they were sure it was all off the doctor addressed the impaled icepick. After removing it, which hurt like hell, they cleaned it, which hurt more. Then the doctor applied topical antibiotic and wrapped it in a bandage.

Opening the door to the ER waiting room Sam found Ed waiting for him. Ed stood up "What's the word Samo?"

"Keep it clean and dry and change the bandage twice a day. No restrictions placed on me" Sam said handing Ed the doctor's instructions to prove it.

Ed read it and clapped Sam on the shoulder "Good. Scared the crap out of me. I'm still gonna put you in the truck a few days."

Sam rolled his eyes "Ed. Not necessary. I'm alright. It's my right arm. No issues with using my gun. It doesn't even hurt" Sam said leaving off the word 'much' from his last statement.

Ed grinned. Sam was always like this. He could have a severed arm and still say he was ready to go. Damned Special Forces training. "Do I have to remind you Sam that as the democratically elected Team Leader I get to make autocratic decisions?"

Sam sighed resigned to being in the truck for the next few days "No Sir."

"Good. Glad that is clear. What about the poison ivy?" Ed inquired.

"They said it would take eight to twenty-four hours for a rash to show up if any penetrated deeply enough" Sam answered. He was not looking forward to a poison ivy rash. He had heard horror stories from a few buddies in the Army of what they were like. Sam hoped it was washed off in time.

Nodding Ed said "Okay. If one does appear Greg and I do not expect you in. Stay home and take care of it."

Knowing it would be futile to refuse the order Sam simply said "Got it."

They headed out of the ER.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

When they returned Sam headed straight for the locker room to change into a new uniform. Redressed he headed for the briefing room for debrief.

Spike saw Sam first "Hey buddy how's the arm?"

"Okay" Sam said as he took his chair.

Jules looked at him concerned "Are you sure you shouldn't take the rest of shift off? I mean it was an icepick stabbed all the way through your arm."

"I'm okay Jules. Really. This is nothing. I've been impaled worse than this" he said.

Wordy asked "You've been impaled before?"

"Yeah" Sam responded.

Spike sat forward "I gotta hear this. Do tell."

Greg saved Sam from answering for a while "Debrief first. Sam good to see you back. Like I'm sure Ed told you. If a rash develops we don't expect to see you tomorrow. Understand."

"Yes Sir" Sam answered.

The team debriefed on the warrant call. It got a little heated between Ed and Wordy when they discussed how they had allowed Igor to get away from them. But in the end things were amicable again.

Sam asked "What happened with my vest and guns?"

Lou answered "I got you a new vest. Oils can stay active for years. Too risky to use it again. Spike and I cleaned your weapons thoroughly. So no worries there."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate that" Sam said.

The rest of shift was uneventful and the team decided to head to the Goose to unwind.

* * *

 _ **The Goose**_

The team was all seated around the table with several conversations going at once. They had been there for a couple of hours. Spike caught everyone's attention when he said "So Sam what's worse than being impaled by an icepick?"

Greg was drinking soda and most of the others had nursed a beer or two. But Sam was on his fourth beer. Ed allowed it tonight because he saw the beginnings of the telltale signs of a poison ivy rash on Sam's neck and jaw. Sam would not be on shift tomorrow.

Damn Ed felt bad for Sam. The itching would likely increase tonight. A little self-medicating with a few more beers than normal might help. So he didn't say anything when Sam ordered his fourth beer.

As a result Sam was much looser than normal. They all knew he never willingly talked about his JTF2 experiences. Everyone stopped and wondered how he would react to Spike's question. They were surprised when he started talking.

Sam looked at Spike and said "Well it's a bit of a story."

Spike said "I'm all ears."

Taking the last swig of his beer Sam raised it to the waitress in the universal sign of ordering another. She hurried over with it and Sam took another drink.

Sam started to tell them the story "It happened in my third year in Afghanistan …"

* * *

 _ **Remote Special Forces Base Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

"Sergeant Walker, Master Corporal Braddock reporting as ordered" Sam said handing his orders to the Sergeant.

Walker reviewed the orders "Braddock stow your gear in the tent then get back here on the double for mission briefing."

"Roger" Sam took off running to the unit tent. God he was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. But as soon as his unit had returned he was called to Major Plouffe's tent and handed new orders. He was sure the General was trying to kill him; three years non-stop so far with the exception of the time it took him to recover from captivity.

Walker turned to his second in command "Damn Remo why the hell did Plouffe send Braddock to us. I needed someone fresh for this mission. He looks like death warmed over."

Remo looked up from reviewing the maps "No idea Hammer. Heard his unit is on leave for a week due to minor injuries to a few of them. They just got back from three weeks in the field. Personally I think he is trying to impress daddy by volunteering for missions."

Walker paced and looked at his unit. They were down their long range marksman. The man had taken one in the leg their last mission. He would have been able to go but this mission required a three day hike in from the drop zone and six days out to the pickup point. Due to the nature of the mission it had to be stealth in and out. He was not recovered enough to make it.

But now he had a replacement he was unsure of. The word around was mixed about Braddock and he himself had not worked with him before. Some like his unit only had good things to say about him. He knew Blaze and he was a good man but he was protective of everyone in his unit, good or bad. He would never talk bad about a unit member under his command because he felt any screw ups were his responsibility because he was in charge. In that way they were like minded.

However, some other units who had worked with Braddock had much different opinions of his capabilities and they loudly voiced them. Lots of disparaging things were said about him. This was contradictory because rumor also had it Braddock was bucking for promotion. That he went on mission after mission so he could move up the ranks like his dad the General. It was all so contradictory.

The only thing he knew for sure right now is that the guy looked exhausted. He hoped he would not be a detriment on this mission. Walker stopped pacing as Braddock reentered the planning tent. "Take a seat Braddock."

Sam looked and found an open chair around the table. The men seated around the table eyed him with a mixture of wariness, disdain or indifference. Nothing new he thought sitting down. At least he didn't read any outright hate like when he was assigned to Murphy's unit.

Sergeant Walker began to share the details of the mission and their target. Sam wanted to but didn't groan when he heard it would be nine days of hiking to and from the mission target. They would be doing a halo jump in as close as they dared which meant less of a hike to the target. But getting out would be all on their own to the extraction point.

Concluding the session Walker asked "Any questions on the plan?" When there were none he then said "Okay. Now you see we have a new member. Braddock is on loan to us for this mission. Braddock we will be call sign only on this mission. What do you go by?

Sam hated this part. Winds had nicknamed him that first day and it stuck. Flatly he said "Blondie." He heard the snickers as usual.

Walker said "Okay then Blondie, I'm Hammer. My second in command is Remo. The rest of the team is Wasp, Tower and Nova. Our last man who you are subbing for is Watchdog. Alright men we have three hours until we catch the halo flight. Make sure your gear is in order then grab some grub and rest up."

They all filed out and Sam headed to the armory to restock his ammo. He saw Blaze running up to him and he stopped "Hey Blondie you doing okay?"

"Yeah just dandy" Sam responded.

"You with Walker's unit?" Blaze asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah their marksman is a no go for this mission due to the hike required."

Blaze slung his arm over Sam's shoulder as he walked with him to the armory "Walker's a good man but as always watch your back kid. You have a target on your back and I don't know the men under his command. When do you leave?"

Opening the door Sam walked in and answered "Three hours."

Nodding Blaze said "Damn not much time to rest. Need any help with getting your gear together?"

"Nah I got it. Say hi to the guys for me when you go check on them. Make sure Matt, Winds and Mason do what the doctor tells them. I hate leaving while they're in the hospital" Sam replied.

Laughing Blaze said "Patch will see to it. Don't worry about us and they will be okay. You know the drill for dehydration, exhaustion and concussion. So do they. You just make sure you come back in one piece. I'll let you get to it."

Blaze hugged him and then headed out. Sam spoke to the supply clerk and received the requested ammunition. Next he went to the supply tent and requisitioned his water and MREs.

Sam was in the tent alone when Watchdog entered with a slight limp. He stopped his packing and looked up when Watchdog halted at his side. Sam asked "Need something?"

Watchdog looked hard at Sam "You better do your overwatch job and not let any harm come to my buddies. Any of them get hurt because you slack off you will have to answer to me."

Sam knew and understood the feeling Watchdog was projecting. It was the marksman's job to protect the unit. "I'll do my best" Sam answered meaning it.

Watchdog studied him a long moment. He was unsure about the man who was tasked with protecting his buddies. It galled him he could not cover them on this mission and they had to rely on an unknown. "See that you do" Watchdog simply stated then turned and left.

Sam finished readying his gear and laid down on the cot. An hour and a half sleep would be better for him then grabbing food. He put an arm over his eyes to block out the light of the late afternoon and was asleep in seconds flat.

* * *

 _ **EnRoute to Mission Target Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

"We jump in five. Ready yourselves" Hammer called out to the unit. They all stood and did the last minute check on each other's parachute packs and triple checked they were cinched tight.

Sam fitted his oxygen mask over his face on the signal. The support staff opened the jump door. They headed in a single line for the door. Hammer tapped each one out. Sam was the last to go before Hammer.

There was something Sam liked about halo jumping. It was the combination of wind rushing in his face, the sense of freedom and being high up. He pulled his chute like the rest of them and landed without issue. They all gathered their chutes and oxygen masks and concealed them marking the coordinates. The unit would retrieve them on their way out.

They set off at a slow jog wearing night vision. Although risky to hike at night it was by far safer in this zone and would maintain their stealth approach. They hiked until pre-dawn then found shelter for the day.

Nova, Tower and Wasp hunkered together but Sam found a spot a little ways from them and was alone. That was fine by him. Over the comms Hammer told Wasp to take first watch and the others to eat then sleep. They all complied. Sam quickly ate a power bar and was in a light guarded sleep in minutes.

Hammer and Remo hunkered down together. Quietly not to be overheard Hammer asked "So your thoughts on Blondie from tonight."

"With as exhausted as he must be I was surprised he kept pace. I think you should skip him from watch duty today and give him a full rest. We need him rested to be overwatch" Remo commented.

"Agreed. Wasp, Tower and Nova ain't gonna like it though. They'll see it as soft treatment" Hammer stated wanting to see how his second in command would respond. He needed to gauge his SIC's opinion of Braddock. Remo was a straight talker and open with his opinions. It was one of the reasons he really liked and trusted Remo.

Remo softly snorted "They have eyes. If they didn't read Blondie was exhausted before we left then they need a lesson in observation. If any of them complain I'll tell them straight up what's what. We're a unit we work as one and cover each other's sixes. They don't agree they're out of the unit."

Hammer nodded. Good they were on the same page with regard to Braddock. They both hunkered down and grabbed some shuteye.

The unit moved out at full dark. The process was repeated two more days and nights. The last night they stopped nearly a mile from their target. Hammer pulled out the map and laid it on the ground and the men circled around.

"Blondie this is the target and I want you here" Hammer said tapping the map.

Studying the topographical map Sam pointed to a different location "Here's better. Gives a better angle overall. More line of sight for where you are going in. Affords better coverage for all of you."

Remo who was often the spotter for Watchdog looked closely at the map. "He's right Hammer."

Hammer nodded "Okay, we go with your location. We hunker down until pre-dawn then we go in. Remember this is a hot zone but we are here for one reason only. Keep stealth as long as you can. We must take Haajid alive. The information he possesses is critical and we cannot fail. Blondie if you scope him let us know where he is."

Sam nodded.

Folding the map Hammer then said "We move in another half mile now then we wait."

They all stood then headed out as they had done each night, moving fast and silent. The unit was nearing their stopping point when Nova grunted in pain and fell to the ground. They all stopped.

"Nova?" Hammer asked quietly kneeling next to the man.

Quietly but in pain Nova said "Shit I think I busted my ankle. I stepped a hole."

Tower who was the unit medic bent down to take a look. He said softly but friendly "Klutz. Let me see what you did to yourself this time." After examining it he said "Hammer it is definitely fractured. No way he can go in with us."

Hammer sat back on his hunches "Damn five houses, five simultaneous hits. We might lose Haajid if we have to wait to search one. Damn. Let me think."

While Tower was splinting and wrapping up Nova's ankle Hammer paced. He returned to the unit "Okay change of plans. Nova your marksman now. Blondie you'll take Nova's target."

Wasp looked at Hammer "Sure that's a good idea?"

Nova piped up "I can handle it. Been a while since Watchdog joined us but I'm up to it."

Hammer said "Blondie you help Nova into position then head back."

Sam adjusted his pack and rifle then squatted down and slung one of Nova's arms over his shoulder "Ready?" Nova nodded and then stood.

As they made their way to the sniper perch Nova asked "You still look dead on your feet. Blondie, you should be back with your unit resting instead of dropped in with us. You up to the search?"

"Yeah not a problem" Sam said. He was a bit surprised by the acceptance of this unit. This unit seemed to operate much like his. Sam wouldn't mind working with them again in the future.

Arriving at the sniper perch Sam stated "My ghillie suit may not fit you but we can at least cover you with it. With that ankle, if things go sideways you'll need the cover until one of us can get back to you."

Nova said "Thanks."

Sam got Nova situated and then explained the nuances of his rifle. Each sniper knew their rifle's ins and outs like the back of their hands.

Before leaving Sam asked "Any last questions?"

"Nah man thanks. I think I learned a few things listening to you tonight" Nova said with a grin. "Almost worth busting my ankle for." Then he called on the comms "Nova in position. Blondie heading back."

Sam picked his way in the dark. Once he arrived Hammer pulled out the aerial photos of the houses and explained Sam's approach and target.

* * *

 _ **Mission Target Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Sam made his way to the target house. He slipped into his waiting position and squawked the comms once to let Hammer know he was in position. After five sounds Hammer gave the signal with two squawks for them to go.

Entering the house quietly Sam was glad the door did not squeak. He cleared one room then the next two. It was completely empty. He was headed out when his boot landed on a section of flooring and it made a hollow sound. He backed up and scanned the floor. He flipped up the carpet. He saw the trap door.

He reported whispering "Cleared no target but there is a trap door."

Hammer reported from his location "Cleared no target. On my way Blondie. Wait to go down."

"Roger" Sam replied.

Hammer appeared shortly after. He smiled "Let's check out this basement."

Sam positioned himself to go first as Hammer positioned to lift the door and cover Sam. Hammer counted down with his fingers then ripped up the door. Sam rapidly descended the stairs.

He was face to face with Haajid. Haajid had turned from the table he was working at. He lunged at the soldier with a knife.

Sam knew he had to take Haajid alive. He blocked the knife and spun around. He threw a punch and it was blocked. Haajid lunged at him again with the knife. Sam backed away out of range but knocked over the table and its contents.

Hammer was coming down the stairs and Haajid was between them now. Haajid lunged again at Sam. Sam's boot caught on an uneven board on the floor. He started to fall back. Haajid was coming at him full force.

Sam grabbed Haajid's wrist holding the knife but Haajid's momentum kept him moving forward. Haajid slammed into Sam. As Sam twisted the knife away his back slammed into something behind him. Sam heard Haajid's wrist snap as the knife clattered to the floor.

Hammer was behind Haajid in a flash. He wrenched his arms high and swept Haajid's feet out from under him. He quickly zip tied his hands and gagged him. Standing up Hammer turned to Blondie. "Nice blocks. Now let's get outta here." He bent down to pull Haajid up and started pushing him to the stairs

Sam went to move and pain shot through his left side. His hand reached his side and he felt something sticking out. He tried to move but couldn't. "Hammer?"

Half way up Hammer stopped and turned "What?"

"I can't move" Sam said.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Hammer responded confused.

Sam drew in a shaky breath "I'm impaled on something. I think it's attached to the wall."

Hammer yanked Haajid back down the stairs and zip tied his feet. Going over to Sam Hammer knelt down and looked "Ah shit." He called out on the comms "Package acquired but we have situation here. Tower, Remo, Wasp need you at Blondie's target. Nova keep watch. We're not leaving just yet."

He saw Sam struggling to keep his feet under him. He looked around and saw a box and pulled it over. Luckily it was the right height. "Sit Blondie. Hang on."

"You have the package. You need to go. Leave me a gun and go" Sam said. He knew the package was important. Sam also knew there was no way he was making it a six day hike. His hands were pressed against the metal rod or pipe or whatever it was on the front side. It had entered from the back and gone clean through. The small part he could see sticking out was covered in rust and blood.

Sam also thought that there was no fucking way he would allow himself to be taken alive. Being tortured once was more than enough. He would put a bullet through his own head before he let that happen again.

Hammer was busy looking for something to cut Blondie away from the wall. He knew he could not pull out the rod that had impaled him. Braddock would likely bleed out if he did that. "Not leaving you Blondie. You hang on."

"Say you do find something to cut me loose. You know as well as I do I'll slow you down too much. It puts the unit and mission at risk. It's a hard call but you need to go. One man for the mission is acceptable" Sam stated.

Just then Remo made his way down the stairs. He took in the scene. Wasp and Tower came in just behind him. He called out "Wasp stand guard." He finished coming down the stairs. "Ah shit."

Hammer said "We need something to cut him away from the wall."

Tower raced forward and immediately took Sam's pulse. "Strong but a little fast." He pulled out a flashlight to examine the wound. "It went through the lower lumbar region too low for major organs. But it is highly likely it penetrated the small intestines. What's your pain level?"

Sam answered "Seven or eight."

Remo snorted "I'd be a ten." Then he said "Hammer there is nothing here. I'll take Wasp and we'll recon the other houses to find something."

"Do it. I'll come up and stand guard. Tower get him as comfortable as possible. It's gonna hurt like a bitch when we cut him loose and he's gotta travel with that thing in him."

Tower nodded and pulled out morphine getting ready to inject Sam.

Sam saw the needle and yelled weakly "NO! No morphine. I can handle the pain."

"Come on man. A little morphine will take the edge off" Tower said.

Sam shook his head vigorously but his eyes never left the needle. Unable to confess his fear of needles he blurted out a lie "Allergic to morphine."

But Tower saw that Blondie's eyes were wide open and staring at the needle and he was beginning to hyperventilate. He put the needle down and saw him begin to relax. "Okay man. No morphine." Quietly so no one else could hear he said "No needles I get it. But I might have to start an IV at some point."

"Wait til I pass out" Sam said flatly.

Tower nodded and continued to check him over.

Upstairs Hammer watched the door. Braddock was right. Dammit he didn't like this situation. He pulled out his sat phone and dialed in and when it was answered he said "Hammer. Package acquired no damage. Need med evac one critical one stable."

 _[Colonel Sutton answered the emergency line. A unit was in trouble. When he heard med evac required he immediately flagged his staff aide over to him but to Hammer he said "Hold." To his staff aide he said "Get General Braddock on the line." Then back to Hammer he asked "Location?"]_

"Target zone" Hammer answered.

 _[Sutton held back the cussing. Getting to them and out of there was going to be near impossible. "Sightseeing capable?" he asked hoping it was a yes.]_

Hammer wasn't sure if Blondie could handle travel. He called down to Tower "Sightseeing possible?"

Tower called up "Only if we have to. Short."

Relaying the information Hammer said "Only short distance. Not recommended."

 _["Will contact you when details are worked out" Sutton said then hung up.]_

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office in Afghanistan**_

He had come in early to the office. They had three missions in the works right now. All critical. They needed to get key targets that held critical information on an imminent threat. Each unit was tasked with getting a target. None could fail or it was possible that a dirty bomb could be set off.

His phone rang and he answered "Braddock."

 _["Sutton. We have a problem. Walker's unit needs med evac at the target location. They have the package unharmed. One unit critical and one stable. Transporting critical any distance is not feasible" Sutton quickly informed the General.]_

"Do we have any assets in the region to extract them?" the General asked.

 _["Not really Sir. The only unit we have close is Blain's. But the men just were released for leave for exhaustion and one for mild concussion" Sutton said.]_

Not liking to have to do this to his son and the other men he said "Pull them back for duty. Work out a plan for extraction. But we need the package. We cannot afford to lose the package for any reason. Too many lives depend on it. If need be order the unit to leave with the package. Inform me of the plan once it is sorted out."

 _["Wilco Sir" Sutton said hanging up. This was the part of the job he never liked. He slammed his fist on the desk then yelled to his staff "Contact Blain. His unit is recalled to duty. Send me Bartle we need an extraction plan."]_

The General hung up. His mind reviewed the personnel in Walker's unit. All good men. God he hated to make these types of calls. He was most likely sentencing one of Walker's men to death. But that's what this position demanded. The men all knew it was a high-risk profession. They all knew they could die in the field. But dammit he hated to be the one to make the call in situations like these.

He slammed his fist on the desk. He looked at the clock. Too early to have a bourbon. He slumped in his chair. He refrained from asking exactly who was critical. He could never make a decision if it was personalized. Every man was equally important to him.

* * *

 _ **Mission Target Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Remo and Wasp returned and Remo said very quietly "No joy. We didn't find a single thing we can use to cut Blondie free with."

"Shit" Hammer said softly. The sat phone buzzed and Hammer answered "Hammer."

 _["Plan established. Package is the priority. Unable to get evac directly to you. Orders are to move out with package as planned" Sutton stated. Then firming his resolve to state what he did not want to order but must "Leave critical. Second unit en route to retrieve."]_

Hammer could not believe what he was being ordered to do. He never left a man in his command before. Never. He did not want to start. So he said "Does it matter if the critical is General Badass's son?"

 _[Sutton closed his eyes. God dammit. God fucking dammit. He answered flatly "No difference."_

 _His friend William had just basically signed his own son's death warrant. When he found out it would most likely break the man. He decided to wait and only inform him after Sam was returned. But then again maybe he should never tell him unless Sam died, Will would have to know if he died._

 _But if Sam survived perhaps he should keep the details from Will. It would be too painful for Will to know he ordered his son left behind. He'd withheld names in the past when Will had to order a unit to leave a man behind. He could save his friend untold pain if he remained quiet._

 _Tom held out a small hope that with Blain's unit doing the work they might succeed in bringing him out alive. Braddock was strong and if Hammer's team could hidey hole him away somewhere then he might just survive until they got to him._

 _Decision made. He would not tell William unless Sam died. He would spare his friend ungodly pain where he could. It was bad enough he had to order a man left, it would surely break him if he knew it was Sam.]_

Hammer slammed his fist into the wall "ETA for second unit?"

 _["Same entry plan" Sutton said "Three days."]_

Knowing he had to follow orders Hammer said "They need to bring tools to cut him away from a wall. He's impaled on rebar attached to a wall. We have no tools to cut him away."

 _[Impaled! Holy mother of god. He would not even be able to hide. Flatly he responded "Roger. Expect your unit to pull out within the hour. Do what you can to make him comfortable before you leave. Leave him a gun."_

 _Sutton's stomach clenched. He decided to tell Blain. Maybe they could get to Sam in time. Maybe they could shorten the window. He would authorize day travel as an option in this mission. Speed over stealth was the order of the day in this mission.]_

Hammer responded "Wilco." He hung up and slammed his fist again. He called out "Tower up here now."

The four men circled tight. From the look on their Sergeant's face they were not going to like this one bit. When Hammer remained quiet Remo said softly "We've been ordered to leave him haven't we."

Hammer looked at each man. It was hard to say. He finally said "Package is the priority. We are ordered to pull out within the hour. They are sending a … a … retrieval unit. Tower make him as comfortable as you can. We leave him a gun."

There was sad acceptance on all the faces. They all knew the risks but actually leaving someone behind was nearly unfathomable to them. It burned deep.

Hammer cleared his throat "Give me a minute to tell him. Wasp, Remo do what you can to secure the building. Counter measures that may protect him. Give me a full account so I can alert the retrie … no the rescue unit. So I can alert the _rescue_ unit."

The men set off to do that. Over the comms Remo called "Nova any activity we need to be aware of?"

Nova called out "All clear. Very quiet. How is Blondie?"

"Holding his own. Keep watch. We pull out within the hour" Remo answered.

Nova did not like the sound of that but he only replied "Roger."

Hammer went down the stairs. He looked at Blondie. His eyes were closed. God the kid looked so young. It tore his heart out to do this. To leave him all alone. No one should have to die alone and in pain. But he was ordered to do it and he must follow those orders. How the hell was he going to tell the kid?

Sam heard Hammer come down the stairs "It's okay. It's the right call." Sam opened his eyes and looked at Hammer "Thanks for trying but we both knew how it would go. Sterilize me. I have a few things in my back pocket. Need help getting them out."

Hammer knelt down and as carefully as he could and removed the items from Sam's pockets. When Sam hissed in pain he said "Sorry. Did Tower give you some morphine?"

"No. I'm fine" Sam said unemotionally. He was so very F.I.N.E. knowing he was being left to die slowly and painfully.

Hammer stripped him of all intel and equipment. They couldn't even leave him with a comms unit. He would be all alone with no form of communication. All he left Sam with was his dog tags and a fully loaded gun and two extra clips. Then he sat back and said "Rescue unit has a three day ETA. You hang on for them. You hear me Blondie you hang on. You don't die here."

Sam nodded "Yes Sir. I'll do my best."

Tower came down the stairs with Remo and Wasp. Remo and Wasp undid Haajid's legs and moved him upstairs. Remo left him under guard of Wasp and descended again.

"Blondie I'm gonna start an IV" Tower said.

Sam stoically said "Don't bother." He thought the last thing he wanted to deal with was needles right now.

"I can either press on your wound or have Hammer cold cock you" Tower said matter of factly.

Hammer and Remo looked at Tower and both said "What?"

Tower looked at his Sergeant "I promised Blondie I'd wait until he passed out to put in the IV. I'm not going back on my word now. But I'm not leaving until I start an IV and attach morphine to it. So he's going out one of two ways."

Sam pressed on his own wound hard causing the pain to spike to unimaginable heights. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out. His head dropped forward on his chest and his arms went limp as the lights went out.

"Damn" Remo said. "The guy has guts. Why did you promise that?"

"I realized who he was when I was checking his wound. Remember the unit guy that came back more dead than alive eight months ago after being tortured?" Tower asked.

Both nodded and Remo said "Yeah. Rumor had it was bad; whipped within an inch of his life for months. Tortured the guy mercilessly with needles too." The light dawned and Remo asked incredulously "Are you saying that's Blondie?"

Tower said "Yeah. Now help me set this up before he comes around."

They worked quickly and got the IV going and a small amount of morphine on board. Tower set the drip to very slow. He set out three bags of saline. When he was checking Blondie's wound he had spoken with Blondie and he knew how to change the bags.

Tower placed a few small doses of morphine in a bag next to him. Remo and Hammer pulled over a few boxes and set out water and food for him within reach.

Sam stirred and blinked as the room came into focus. Hammer knelt in front of him. He took Sam's hand and placed a flashlight in it "Food, water and meds are all in reach. You hang on. We know you are a fighter. Don't give up this time either. If you can survive months of torture this will be like a walk in the park kid."

When Hammer stood Tower knelt "I wish I had antibiotics but I don't. I've provided you several doses of morphine though. They are twist attachments. No needles buddy. See you soon."

Remo stood near and said "Countermeasures are in place. They will keep you safe until the unit arrives to bring you home. You are coming home alive. Got that. Alive!"

Sam looked at them and said quietly "Thanks for everything." Looking at Hammer Sam added "Blaze said you are a good man. He was right. Now go. Get the package back safely so …" Sam trailed off.

They all knew what he did not say. Regardless of their positive bravado they all knew his chances of surviving were nearly zero. What Blondie would not say was so his death was not in vain. Each shook his hand then solemnly went upstairs.

When he was alone Sam allowed the tears to fall. The General had finally succeeded. He was a dead man. He would die alone deep within enemy territory. But it was his own damned fault. He was the one that tripped and impaled himself on this damned rod.

Sam looked down at the gun. He contemplated ending it right now. Images of his unit came to mind. They would not want him to give up so easily. They would want him to fight.

He put the gun aside. If the terrorists came for him he would do it. But until then he would fight to stay alive. Matt, Blaze, Winds, Patch, Mason and Ripsaw would expect him to find a way to stay alive.

Then a thought came to mind that brought a defiant smirk to his face. If he fought to stay alive and succeeded it was like giving his father the middle finger. A big fat fuck you to General Badass who never wanted him as a son, only as solider. It was that burning need to prove his father couldn't kill him that drove him to survive all the shit that came his way mission after mission.

* * *

 _ **Remote Special Forces Base Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Winds and Mason were playing cards. Matt was kicked back listening to music. Patch was reading the latest medical journal. Blaze was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed just resting.

A private came rushing in "Lieutenant Blain, Sir"

Blaze opened his eyes "Yes Private."

"Sir you're wanted at the command tent urgently" the Private said.

They all sat up. Winds asked "Just the Lieutenant or all of us?"

"All of you."

They rose and headed to the tent double time. Arriving they saw the idiot Major Plouffe at the main map.

Plouffe looked at them with barely hidden disgust. This group kept protecting his toy soldier. Every time he tried to knock him down they somehow saved him. But not this time. He almost smiled. He said "Lieutenant Blain your unit has been called back to duty. Leave is cancelled. You are on a retrieval mission."

"Retrieval?" Blaze asked. God he hated those. It meant that a unit got into a bad situation and had to leave someone behind. That was damned hard. He had to do it when Gary died. It had almost killed him to do that but Blondie needed treatment immediately.

Plouffe assumed a proper face even though he wanted to smile. He wondered if he should tell them who it was for. He decided he wanted to see their faces so he said "Yes retrieval. Sergeant Walker's team got into a bit of trouble. The General ordered their priority was returning with the package. So they had to leave a critically injured member behind."

Matt stiffened. Blaze said Blondie was with Walker's unit. God please no don't let it be Sam. He held his breath and let Blaze speak to the asshole Major. There was just something about this man that none of them liked. It was almost as if he got pleasure out of other's pain.

Blaze's gut wrenched "Do they know which member?"

Plouffe said "Yes. I still can't believe the General would order his own son left behind. But he did. Now let's get to mission details. Private Emmerson is acquiring you some special tools. Seems Braddock was stupid enough to get himself impaled on rod attached to a wall and they had no tools to cut him free."

A surge of hate went through them all when Plouffe called Blondie stupid.

At the thought of Blondie being impaled Patch turned away feeling sick to his stomach. Oh god no. But then his mind started to race through medical knowledge of potential injuries and what to pack. He looked at Blaze "I have to get to the infirmary and get supplies."

Matt went blank. God no. Not like this. Please God don't let Sam die alone. Sam did not deserve to die alone. Please, please let his brother be alive. Please God keep him safe in your arms until we can get to him. Sam was the first person to see past his shields. He was a true friend and brother. His mind froze on begging for Sam's life.

Blaze had blanched at the news then became hyper focused. They needed to get to Blondie fast. "Go. I'll brief you later. Matt go with him." He knew Matt would not be able to focus right now.

When Matt did not move, Patch tugged on his sleeve to get him moving. They all knew how much Matt and Blondie cared for one another. True brothers in every sense that counted regardless of the fact they did not share the same familial blood.

Mason and Winds looked at each other then at Blaze. Steel determination infused them. The three listened to the Major as he gave them the details.

* * *

 _ **23 Hours Later – Mission Target Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Sam kept fading in and out of consciousness. He had broken down and used the morphine. But only a little bit. He could not be loopy if the terrorists found him. He needed to be coherent enough to use the gun even if it was just on himself.

He had switched out the IV bags when they ran dry. But he had not bothered to eat and only drank a few sips. Sam knew enough anatomy from Patch's lessons that the location of the rod had likely damaged his intestines. He did not want to add anything to his system.

It was a no brainer that an infection had set in too. Besides the foul odor of his wound a fever had taken hold. His body would cycle through being very hot and shivering with cold.

The fever was wearing him out more than the constant pain. But every little move sent pain shooting through him. His only relief from it was his periods of unconsciousness. Try as he might he knew death would come for him before the unit got to him in another day or two.

A sound from above brought him somewhat around. It was too soon for the unit to be here. He clasped the gun. He was so weak and it was so heavy. There was no way he could hold it up and fire to defend himself. Sam managed to get it onto his chest and tuck the barrel under his chin.

It wasn't the cleanest shot he could make but it would work just the same. He would not be taken alive again. He would not be subjected to days on end of pain and torture. He would not be someone's toy to jerk around and play with for their enjoyment of his pain. He would blow his head off before he would allow that again.

Sam heard the sounds of several boots above. His finger was on the trigger. It was harder to squeeze than he thought. The will to survive was deeply embedded in him. But he would squeeze the trigger if he had to. He listened intently.

It was pitch black outside and Blaze and the unit all had night vision on. They disarmed the countermeasures that Hammer's unit had put in place to protect Blondie.

Matt switched to infrared. "I have a single heat signature" Matt said quietly.

Hammer's unit had closed the trap door and put things in place to make it more difficult to find Blondie. Blaze knelt down to the trap door. He called out "Blondie. Blondie it is me Blaze. We are here for you. You are safe. We are opening the trap door now."

He had called out because they all knew Blondie would take his own life if terrorists came for him. They heard a thunk as something hard hit the floor.

Sam heard Blaze. He could not believe they were here. He had hoped but it was a long shot. The gun fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a loud thunk. The trap door opened.

The first one down was Matt followed by Patch then the others.

"Sam I'm here. I'm here brother" Matt said as he knelt close. His heart wrenched and his stomach twisted seeing him like this. But God had kept him safe and alive so far. Now it was up to them.

Weakly Sam said "Matt? That really you? Are you real? Been seeing things. Not sure what's real."

"I'm real brother. I'm real. It's the fever. You are burning up" Matt crooned as he touched Sam's face to let him know he was real and not just a hallucination. "Stay with us. We are taking you home."

Blaze, Winds and Mason held bright lights up for Patch. Patch was kneeling and opening his medic pack as he ordered "Blondie injury report."

Sam slowly turned to Patch "Impaled. Fever. Infection. Nine. Last Morphine" He looked at his watch "Four hours."

Winds got the cutting tool out and began to assess where to cut. Blaze moved his light for Winds to see behind Blondie. Matt held Blondie's hand and talked to him in soothing tones letting him know he would be okay. Mason kept his light for Patch to work. Patch switched out IV bags to a full one then readied medications.

"Blondie I'm sending you to oblivion now don't want you awake when Winds cuts the bar. You hang on. Understand" Patch said softly.

"Oblivion good" Sam answered weakly.

Patch pushed the special cocktail of pain killers and sedatives that he had developed specifically for Blondie. Sam was out in a few seconds. Looking to Winds Patch said "Okay you can go."

Winds worked the cutters. It took three tries to get all the way through. They were all very glad Patch had sent him to sleep. They picked him up carefully from the box and laid him on the floor.

Matt's eyes pleaded and his voice shook as he asked "Patch is he gonna make it? Did we get here in time?"

Blaze put a hand on Matt's shoulder as Patch answered "I don't know. It's bad, very, very bad."

Patch worked for a few more minutes getting vitals, starting antibiotics and getting him stabilized for transport.

While the unit worked to get Blondie ready to leave Blaze went upstairs and pulled out the sat phone and dialed.

 _[Colonel Sutton answered the emergency line. "Sutton."]_

Blaze reported "Blaze. Package acquired alive but extremely critical. Acquired local transport ETA to extraction point four hours most. Advise if evac can up schedule."

 _[Sutton sighed "Will ensure it is. What's the earliest you will arrive?"]_

"Three hours" Blaze reported.

 _["Evac will be waiting" Sutton said.]_

Both men hung up. Blaze turned to find they had gotten Blondie up the stairs and into the stretcher. Matt had one end and Mason the other. Winds, Patch and Blaze readied their weapons. They all slid their night vision down.

Blaze opened the door and scanned "Clear."

The group moved out quickly. They jogged a mile to a truck they had hidden behind some bushes after they had commandeered it an hour ago. In order to get here faster they had traveled all the previous night and most of the day. They only stopped several hours ago when they came across a village with the truck. The unit had to wait until it was clear to take the truck.

With the truck they could cover the distance in just a few hours to the extraction point rather and days. All of them were less concerned with stealth as they were with speed for this mission. They were heavily armed if they drew unwanted attention; which fortunately they had not.

* * *

 _ **Six Days Later – Base Hospital in Afghanistan**_

Sam woke slowly. He blinked and turned his head to the side. The first thing he saw was Matt crashed out in a chair against the wall. His throat was dry but he croaked out "Matt."

Matt was instantly awake and at the bed "Sam. Oh god it is so good to see you awake."

"Matt" he tried again and started coughing.

Reaching for a cup of ice Matt said "Here. This first. Take it slow."

The ice chips melted in his mouth and felt good.

Smiling Matt said "Felt good huh. Open up for more."

Matt fed Sam ice chips for several minutes. Sam put up his hand to stop after a bit "Thanks." It was easier to talk. He asked "How long?"

"Six days since we got to you." Reaching up to brush through Sam's hair he said "It was touch and go brother. Touch and go. We really thought we were gonna lose you too many times this time."

"Six days!" Sam said stunned.

The door opened and Blaze, Patch, Winds and Mason entered. They all had grins on seeing Blondie awake.

Blaze came to the side of the bed "Damn glad to see you awake kid. You scared the hell out of us. Good job hanging on for us. But didn't I tell you to watch your back?"

Sam chuckled "I came back in one piece didn't I?"

Mason grinned and held out a long piece of rebar "Well actual you came back with an additional piece. We didn't like it so we had the surgeon remove it."

Winds said "We get to chalk another one up on the screw you General column. But it was too close this time Blondie."

Patch looked at his monitors "Winds is right. Too damned close. I don't want any trouble from you. You will be in here for a good while. They had to do some serious damage control to your intestines. You get to be on a lovely liquid diet for a few weeks. And although the fever is mostly gone you still have the infection."

Sam looked at his unit, his family. The only family he ever had. The five guys that truly cared if he lived or died. "Thanks for coming to get me. Thought the General had finally succeeded. But I hoped you would come."

Matt put his hand on Sam's shoulder "We'll always be here for you Sam. Now you should probably get some rest."

He saw the look in Sam's eyes that told him he was struggling. It was a hard thing to know your father didn't give a rats ass if you lived or died. That he actually sent you on mission after mission with not a single break in between. Constantly put in a positon of danger.

And now knowing that his father had left him for dead. That he valued some piece of information over his own son's life. All five of them had raged about that after they got him back and his life hung in the balance as his fever raged.

Not once did the General come and check on him. They knew because at least one of them was always with him. They never left him alone.

Matt softly asked "Do you want Beauty?"

Sam nodded. Matt could read him.

Patch handed him a fully charged Beauty "We'll give you some time. One of us will be right outside if you need us."

Sam felt the tears prickling in the back of his eyes. He had been left alone to die at his father's command. He didn't want to be alone right now. He said softly "Stay. Please."

Blaze said "Anything you want."

Matt pulled the chair close and took Sam's hand after he put Beauty on. The rest of the guys slid down the wall and sat on the floor within Blondie's line of vision so he could see he was not alone.

Sam allowed the music to begin to soothe him. Matt brushed his hair once more then rested his hand on his shoulder. Five minutes later Sam had been pulled into a healing sleep knowing his was not alone and that at least five people in the world cared for him.

* * *

 _ **The Goose**_

Sam cleared his throat and said "I was in the hospital for another four weeks. Colonel Sutton came to see me at the hospital but the General never did. After the investigation into my service, Sutton told me he never told my father who was impaled. He kept that part hidden from him in the investigation too. Sutton said it would break the General if he found out he had ordered me to be left. I think he might be right, so I have never said anything to him about it. It's in the past anyways."

He downed the last of his fifth beer then said "So yeah I've had worse than an icepick impale me." Lifting his arm with the bandage he said "This is nothing in comparison."

The team sat stunned. No one knew what to say.

When Sam said he had worse they never imagined how much worse. He had been through hell. It was little wonder he never talked about his time in the military. Those were some painful memories he must have locked away. After tonight they each decided they would never ask him outright about his time in the military.

Spike finally said "You have six more people that give a rats ass if you live or die. If you need anything. Anything at all tomorrow you call me. You call anyone of us."

Ed said "I'm driving you home tonight Samo. Were gonna stop at the drug store and get something for that poison ivy rash that is developing on your throat.

Jules said "Apply cool compresses to relieve the itching."

Wordy added "Benadryl can help stop it too. Ed, make sure you get some of that."

"If it blisters or the rash gets severe call the doctor right away. They can prescribe a high-potency steroid cream or an oral corticosteroid that can help" Greg supplied.

Lou offered "Get him some cotton gloves that way if he can't help but itch and it blisters he doesn't get infected."

Ed then said "On second thought. You're gonna stay the night with me Samo just in case it swells and causes you difficulty breathing. Also if you need anything tomorrow Sophie will be around to help."

Sam looked at the team through his beer glazed eyes. "Thanks. It's nice to know you care."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed 'I'._ _The ideas for J, K, L would be much appreciated._ _ **As always love to hear your thoughts too.**_

 _ **Special Nods to**_ _:  
_ _ **\- pmbb**_ _for like impaled, infection, intestines  
\- **venetiaj**_ _and **Guest** for doing one with JTF2  
_ _ **\- fallingfreely-flyingblind** and _**_The Fridge loves food_** _for_ _infection_


	11. Joyful Jockey Jules, JAMfest, Jaw, Jolts

**Joyful Jockey Jules, JAMfest, Jaw, Jolts, Jilted Joan, Jittery, Joints, Jaundice & Jellyfish**

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Jules's lay cuddled next to Sam. Her world was right and no longer jumbled. It had been two weeks since what they all referred to as the Toth Inquisition had ended. It had been a year of every action on and off the clock being judged. But now they were no longer in jeopardy of being fired or transferred. Sam and she could date openly and the Boss had decided to stay with them. Everything was so right with their world.

She listened to Sam's heartbeat. She could lay here all day doing this. They were so happy. Jules had never seen Sam smile as often as he had since they were cleared to date openly. It was like he was a man renewed.

In some ways she was a woman renewed too. Spike and the whole team had joked a lot with them about being too smiley to be on SRU. She smiled again at the thought. But what wasn't there to smile about. She got to be with the man she loved and with the team she loved. Joy filled her heart.

It was still early. Sam wanted to take a jog this morning but if she woke him now they would have time for a little JAMfest this morning. Jules crawled over him and started placing slow sensual kisses along his jawline. His stubble prickled her. She loved the look of the stubble but not the feel. He shaved more often just for her. God she loved this man.

Sam awoke feeling Jules on him. They had slept naked last night too satiated to bother getting dressed. His body loved the feel of Jules on him. The feathery light kisses Jules was placing on his jaw sent jolts to his nether region. He was up in more than one way now.

In his sleepy aroused voice he moaned an elongated soft "Jules."

Sam let Jules direct their joining this morning. She was the jockey and he the horse. Her kisses guided him as a bit in a horse's mouth. She seated herself then took him from a walk, to a trot, then a canter and finally for a long gallop. He was well-ridden and fully spent when they both cried out and his beautiful jockey collapsed onto him.

They lay entwined for a long while as Jules again lavished his jaw with soft kisses.

Sam languidly said "Jules you can be my jockey any day. God what a jaunty way to wake up."

Jules stopped her kisses and looked into his eyes "You fill me with such joy. I just had to show you."

"Oh you showed me. You showed me sooooo well. I could wake every day like that and die a happy, happy man" Sam smiled his eyes bright with love only for Jules.

Jules leaned down and kissed his lips then said "It's time to get up if you still want to go for that jog."

"Yeah I have too. Ed's expecting me to beat out Jordon, the triathlon nut, on Team Five in the upcoming annual team games" Sam said shifting them so he could rise. As he slid off the bed he instantly missed the direct connection with her body.

He leaned down and kissed her "I think I'm addicted to you. Already I'm having withdrawals from not touching you. Next thing you know I'm gonna get all jittery." Sam shook his hands as he headed for the dresser. "See it's happening already."

Jules laughed and it was a joyful laugh. She got out of bed and padded over to him. Going on tippy-toes she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and they kissed again. Parting from his lips Jules said "I'll be your antidote any day."

Releasing his neck and stepping to the side she lightly smacked his bare flank. "You better get a move on if you are gonna get that run in. We can't be late for shift." Then headed for the bathroom to shower.

Sam smiled as the morning imagery of Jules atop him reasserted itself as he dressed in his lightweight sweats and t-shirt. He called out to the bathroom just before heading down the steps "Be back in about thirty minutes."

Then he padded down the stairs and out the door. He stopped to lock and rearm the security system. Then Sam was off for his routine run in the park.

* * *

 _ **Park**_

It was peaceful in the park at this time of day. Not many people ran this early. There were a dedicated few. He had given them nicknames.

First and most impressive was 'Making Progress'. When he had first seen the man he had to be near four hundred pounds. In the past year the man had dropped nearly a hundred.

Then there was 'Steamroller'. He felt the path was his. He had no manners and if two people were running side by side, like he and Jules did occasionally. He would push between them instead of going around them to pass.

The last regular at this time of day was 'Specs'. The guy wore a different pair of glasses every few weeks. He must be either very klutzy or just loved glasses.

The only female that ran at this hour he actually knew her name. It was Joan. More often than not she would appear at some time during his run and they would chat a minute or two. He first met her almost a year ago when she had taken a tumble and hurt her knee. He had carried her to her house near the entrance he came into the park and made sure she was okay.

Over the past year Joan shared with him she worked for Austin Pharmaceuticals in the research lab. He had been impressed. She had been impressed that he worked with SRU. But mostly they chatted about the weather or other general topics you would with an acquaintance.

Sam noticed her coming up behind him. She always seemed to be running fast but slowed to his pace when she approached.

Joan had seen him alone again this morning. She liked it when he was alone and not running with that teammate of his. Almost a year ago she staged her little fall intending to meet him. She had watched him run by her house every day for two weeks before she got up the courage to do that.

Eight months ago she had gotten up the courage again to ask subtly if they were dating. He emphatically said no. They were just teammates and dating was not allowed. She had smiled at that.

For eight months now she had tried to get him to take more notice of her. She had bought skimpy running attire. Which he never commented on. She had tried to engage him in conversation but he always stuck to bland things like the weather. If she asked anything personal he changed the subject.

She was getting frustrated. It was to the point that she had worked up the courage to actually take that first step and ask him out. Today would be the day. He was not running with that little mousy brown haired teammate.

"Morning Sam" Joan said a little breathless. She only ever jogged when she saw him. She hated jogging. But hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do to find a good honest man. A cop would be an honest rule abiding man.

Sam glanced over and said "Morning Joan." He let his attention go back to his breathing because he really needed to train to beat triathlon Jordon.

He was ignoring her today. Sam was doing that a lot lately as he trained for that SRU competition. She didn't like it. "Hey Sam can you stop for a second?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

Oh well training shot to hell he thought. He looked at Joan and came to a halt "What ya need Joan?"

Joan smiled her sexiest smile and flipped her long blonde hair back. An effect that she used often on men to get what she wanted. And right now she wanted Sam Braddock. Gathering her courage she asked "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time? Like on a date."

Stunned Sam only looked at her for a moment. Did he give the impression he was available? God he hoped not, Jules would kill him. He gathered himself quickly "I'm flattered Joan, really I am. But I'm sorry I'm in a serious relationship."

He saw the disappointment and a small flash of anger cross her face. It settled on disappointment as she said "That's one lucky woman."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one. Jules is the best" Sam said as a lopsided grin played on his mouth as he recalled how Jules woke him this morning.

Joan blinked hard "Wait, isn't that your teammate?" Sam nodded. "I thought you were not allowed to date teammates."

Sam admitted "Technically no. But we've proven to the brass that we can be professional and still date."

Angry but curious she asked "How'd you do that?"

He was uncomfortable discussing the details with an acquaintance so he gave a vague answer "They just saw we did our job with no change over the past several months. I gotta get going Joan. Nice talking with you. See ya around." He waved and headed off.

Joan stood there pissed off now. He had had been dating her for months. Every time he flirted with her he was already dating her. This man she thought was an honest good man was no better than all the other men she had ever known. She wasted the last year on him and he turned out to be a liar and total jerk. He was a miserable JERK.

She turned back towards her home and walked in a huff. She felt jolted, jarred and jerked around by his admission. In a way she felt jilted. Her anger rose as she got closer to home. She had been played and jerked around one to many times. This time she would get even with a jerk. Joan slammed her door on the way in. She knew just how to do it.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – Park**_

Joan watched for him and let him run passed her house. She waited two minutes then headed out. She ran fast to catch up. Cheerily she said "Morning Sam. Great weather for a run."

Sam glanced at Joan. She seemed her old self this morning. He felt bad yesterday. He had spoken to Jules about it and she said to not be surprised if Joan never spoke to him again. That she would likely feel jilted putting herself out there like that and being rejected. Sam almost scoffed out loud but knew that would earn him a jab so kept his mouth shut.

But he couldn't see how she would feel jilted. He had never paid her anything but common courtesy; as he would with anyone. Sam was glad she was being pleasant and returned her greeting with a smile "Morning Joan. Sure is."

Joan tripped and went to the ground. Sam stopped immediately "Joan are you alright?" He knelt next to her.

She smiled and brushed off her knee with one hand. "I'm fine. Just being uncoordinated this morning."

Joan reached out her hand to him in a manner asking for help up. Sam took her hand and rose as he helped her up. "You sure you are okay?"

Testing her leg a bit she grabbed for his arm in a show of steadying herself. Then she said "Yeah I'm sure. But I think I'll call it quits today." She took a tentative step and faltered.

Sam was at her side in a flash worried she had done real damage to her knee again. He smiled "How about a repeat of the way we met?" He stood waiting for her response.

Joan flashed him a bashful smile "No you don't have to do that. I'll manage."

"I insist. Can't leave a damsel in distress" he teased.

With a show of contemplation and reluctant acceptance she said "If you insist."

Sam picked her up holding her back and under her knees. Joan put her arm around him with her hand the back of his neck. They walked a few feet when Sam felt a prick or pinch on his neck.

Joan saw him flinch she said "I'm sorry it my ring must have hit your neck. I have this one prong that is very sharp. I've been meaning to take it to the jewelers to get it fixed." She pulled her hand around and showed him. Then said "Sorry."

Sam winced at the almost needle like prong and quickly pushed thoughts of 'there' away. Reaching her door he set her down. "No worries. Take care. I gotta get back to it I've only got time for a short run today. Can't be late for work."

She smiled "Thanks again for the lift." As she closed the door she grinned again and took off the ring tossing it into the bowl on the table by the door.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Park**_

Sam cringed when he heard Joan calling out "Good Morning Sam." It seemed every day this past week she arrived and interrupted his training. It was beginning to irritate him. Not that she wasn't pleasant, it was just that Ed was breathing down his neck asking how his training was going. If he was honest training was sucking big time.

In a less than happy voice Sam said "Morning Joan." He did not break his stride trying to focus on his breathing and not his joints that seemed to ache today.

He chalked it up to yesterday. It had been a hell of a long day. They had three long standoffs with one spectacular chase through downtown traffic on foot. The one car that barely stopped in time he had done a roll off the hood. The subject finally went down in a blaze of glory so to speak when he ran into the street performer who was juggling fire batons.

The subject should have stopped or paid attention to the skateboard lying on the ground. He smiled at the image of the man stepping on the skateboard and then flying into the performer and the fiery batons landing on either side of him. The man's girly scream could rival Spike's. Which by the way everyone pointed out a lot yesterday much to Spike's dismay. He took Spike out for a beer last night to apologize for all the teasing. They were good.

He was ignoring her again. So she said "I made you something. It's a power bar recipe that my old boyfriend Keller used to make. He did triathlons and swore by them. You aren't allergic to any nuts are you?"

Sam glanced at her "No but Jules is." He kicked himself for that comment. It just popped into his head and then out of his mouth.

Smiling Joan said "Oh then she better not touch or eat any of them. They are loaded with all kinds of nuts. Walnuts mostly. Some almonds, pinenuts and peanuts. It has granola and oatmeal and a few raisins too among other things."

She handed a small baggie with four bars in it over to him as she kept pace with him. "No more than two a day though. It has a full serving of a protein powder in each bar."

Sam took the bag and said thanks. He was about to put them in his pocket when she said "Why don't you try a bite now. If you like them I can make you more or give you the recipe. Maybe Jules will make you some."

He obliged and took one out slowing a bit to take a bite. He chewed. They were tasty. He loved walnuts and it had a strong walnut flavor. He took another bite and said sincerely "Thank you Joan. They taste good. Yeah the recipe would be nice."

Joan smiled "Glad you like them." She slowed down and put a hand to her side. Sam looked back. She waved him on and called out "Go on. Just a little winded today. Think I'll head back."

Sam nodded kept running.

She watched him run. She thought you can run but you can't get away from me. Joan turned and walked back home. She was getting more of a workout lately than she wanted.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – SRU HQ – Field**_

"Come on Sam pick up the pace. You got lead in your pants or something? You are way off your time today" Ed yelled as he timed Sam for annual requals.

Sam was sweating. He was trying but he was so achy. Every joint hurt today again, as it had for the past week. In the past few days he could add a headache that wouldn't go away and an intermittent tingling and numbness. Oh and let's not forget the throbbing pain that occasionally shot up his legs or arms and a few skipped heartbeats.

The heartbeats were actually noticed by Jules. She was very attuned to his heartbeat. This morning she looked at him seriously and said "Sam you need to go to the doctor. Your beat pattern is different, off somehow."

He had gotten irate with her and stormed out of the house. He had grabbed his bike and rode to work. The ride in had been a killer. He was tired when he arrived. But he would not admit that to anyone.

Lately his mood had been surly. He chalked it up to dealing with the constant joint pain. Sam poured on some speed digging deep into his reserves. He crossed the finish line and bent over breathing heavily. It was hard to catch his breath.

Spike came up to him "Buddy you doing okay?"

Sam bit his head off "Fine I'm doing Fine."

Backing off putting his hands up in front Spike said "Whoa. Is that fine as in fine or fine as in F.I.N.E. Because if it is the latter I want to help and if it is the former what the hell is your problem?"

Grabbing his water bottle and downing half Sam pulled himself together "Sorry. Just pissed at my time."

Ed called out "Well if you ladies are done chatting the rest of us are waiting for you to join us in the shoot house."

Sam downed the second half of the water and grabbed his paintball gun. He jogged to the shoot house with Spike next to him.

Spike teased "I thought it might be a fight with the little missus. Jules has been staring daggers at you all morning."

"Shut up Spike" Sam said in a surly manner and jogged ahead of him.

Watching Sam go Spike was worried. Something was off. Way off with Sam for several weeks now. It started slow but his whole attitude was almost churlish. He looked at Jules and caught that she was covertly observing Sam too. Something was up.

He wasn't sure what but he was gonna find out because in all the years and all the trials Sam had been through he never once behaved this way. Well that's not quite right. There was the time he got churlish when he was sick just before they went to Wanderlust Lodge.

But this went beyond that. Sam was off physically too. What was he hiding? He thought Sam was done hiding things from them. Well he wouldn't let him get away with it this time.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Outside Shoot House**_

Arriving at the shoot house Spike turned his attention to Ed.

"Alright so individually you each will go through the shoot house. You will be scored on your time and accuracy. Clear all four floors of ten targets and rappel from the roof when you are done. Any questions?" Ed instructed and asked.

Raf asked "So what's the time to beat?"

Ed grinned "That would be three minutes forty nine seconds."

Raf whistled "Man, let me guess Sam holds it."

"Nope Jules. She beat out Sam last year. Still a little pissed about that Samo?" Ed asked.

Sam glared at Ed but said "Jules is exceptional."

Ed called them up one by one to run the shoot house.

Sam stood there waiting for his turn with aching joints trying to ignore the headache and tingling numbness in his hands. Jules was probably right he should see a doctor. But thoughts of Wordy came to mind and he was not ready to face anything that catastrophic so he chose to just pretend nothing was wrong with him. He knew it was stupid but he just could not face it if something was wrong.

He grabbed a water bottle and pulled one of the protein bars out of the baggie. Joan kept making him the power bars. He put the baggie back and munched on it as he drank another full bottle of water. Two days after she gave him the first few Joan brought him more saying that she enjoyed baking but never got an opportunity since everyone she knew was on a diet. She said she was having fun and it was her way of saying thank you for carrying her home twice. Joan continued to make them and he enjoyed them so he accepted them.

With the way he felt lately he could use a little extra protein he thought. Sam grabbed the baggie out again and got a second one and downed it quickly. He put the empty baggie into his bag. Joan had said she would bring him more tomorrow.

Sam watched everyone go through the shoot house. Their times were good. Jules was only off last years' time by fifteen seconds because there was a snag with her rappelling line. She looked pissed. He would be too. Just like he was at his less than stellar mile run a few minutes ago. Tonight he might just stay at his apartment. Two pissed off SRU officers in the same location was never good. Especially if it was him and Jules.

"Samo you're up next. Got a shot at regaining your record. Just don't slack off like you did on the mile run" Ed said.

Sam held his tongue. Part of him wanted to yell 'I'd like to see you do better feeling like shit, every joint aching, hard to breathe and the feeling that your legs were gonna give out at any moment Ed'. But he didn't. He simply took his start position without saying a single word.

Ed watched Sam closely. He had everyone go before him to give him an opportunity to rest. Sam was so far off his mile run time it wasn't funny. Something was wrong. Sam hid things well. But whatever he was trying to hide was sending out a beacon in his scores and his attitude. He bit Spike's head off for just asking if he was okay. Sam never did that.

He glanced at Jules. It had been four weeks since they were given the green light to date openly. Was there trouble in paradise? Ed was afraid that something like that might happen. He would watch to make sure it did not affect the team.

Ah hell if it was that it was affecting the team because Sam was not up to snuff lately. He had noticed Sam was slower getting to his Sierra positions. Raf and Spike and even Jules were beating him to take down subjects that ran.

Maybe he was overtraining for the annual team competition. He had joked a lot about how he expected Sam to best Jordon. Maybe Sam was putting too much pressure on himself over it. Ed got the signal from Greg that the shoot house was reset "Samo. Get ready, Set. Go" he clicked the timer and watched Sam head into the shoot house.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Inside Shoot House**_

Sam moved quickly but not so smoothly through the first floor eliminating three targets. He felt the jittery feeling more intensely and his hand shook when aiming. Moving up to the second floor was painful as his joints protested loudly climbing the stairs. He began to sweat profusely. His heart rate was uneven.

On the second floor he barely hit the two targets in the kill zone. When did it get so hot in here he thought as he stumbled up the stairs to the third floor. He leaned heavily on a wall a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him and his heart thudded out of rhythm. Moving hurt his joints were on fire now. Slowly he cleared the floor it hurt too much to move fast. He took out one target and headed up to the fourth floor.

He barely made it up the steps. On the fourth floor throbbing pain radiated up his left arm. Sam tried to fire but his hands were so jittery. They shook in sync with the uneven heart beats. He finally fired at the remaining four targets. His shots went wide and off target as the shaking and numbness worsened.

How he made it to the roof he was not sure. He was having a lot of trouble breathing now. His heart beat erratically. He felt so jittery. His whole body was now shaking not just his hands. Sam could not move due to the pain in his joints they felt welded together in fiery pain. He had never felt this much pain all over. He was scared. What the hell was happening to him?

They were not wearing headsets. No one heard him as he called out "Help." Sam had tried to yell but it came out as a soft gasp as his breath was taken from him.

Sam collapsed. On his way down his jaw struck the edge of the cement wall.

The team heard the last shot and waited to see Sam come over the roof to rappel down. Ed had been watching the clock and was concerned. It had taken five minutes for Sam to clear the ten targets. He waited a full minute after the last shot thinking he might have trouble with the rappelling line like Jules did. But when he didn't show at the roof edge Ed started running and shouting "Sam? Sam!"

The others ran after Ed when there was no return answer from Sam.

Ed skidded to a halt on the roof and was on his knees next to Sam in under a minute. He shouted at the top of his lungs "Greg call EMS NOW!"

As Ed started to gently and carefully roll Sam onto his back several hands appeared to help. Jules gasped at the bloody contusion on Sam's jaw. She ripped off her gloves and felt for a pulse "Erratic all over the place" Jules called out.

Spike was unfastening the vest "He's having trouble breathing we need to get this off."

Greg called out "EMS will be here in a few minutes. Raf go wait out front for them and lead them back here." Raf was off like a shot.

Ed pierced Jules with a stare and demanded harshly "What is he hiding?"

Jules glared back and bit out bitterly "I don't know. I only heard a slight offness of his heart beat this morning. I asked him to get it checked out and he stormed out and rode his bike here. He's been so tired lately. We've all seen it I'm sure. I don't know what's wrong. But it's gotten worse for the past few week."

Greg knelt down and put a hand on Jules "Try to calm down Jules."

Sam's eyes fluttered open. He was staring up at the sky. It disoriented him for a moment. Then all the physical ailments flooded back into his consciousness. He groaned.

Jules demanded "Sam Braddock you tell me what's wrong and tell me now! No more secrets remember."

Sam focused on Jules "Hurt … joints on fire. … hard breathe … numb … tingle … … …" Sam was having trouble getting it all out. "Headache … … … heart wrong … pain … … all … … … over. … … … … … … … jaw … … … … joints … … … hurt bad … … … … … … … … … " Sam closed his eyes.

"Sam Braddock you stay with me. Stay with me" Jules commanded.

Sam's eyes blinked open again. His jittery hands shook as he clawed at his chest trying to regain control of his breathing and heart rate.

Ed said "How long have you felt this?"

"Joints ... … … few … … … weeks … … … … got … worse … … … today … … … … so tired … … dizzy … … … can't … … … … … … breathe … … …hurts" Sam got out between ragged hard fought breaths.

His eyes locked with Jules and she could read he was scared, very scared. Never had she seen that look before in his eyes when it related to him. She reached out and brushed his hair as she softly said "Hush now. Rest. Concentrate on breathing. You will be okay. The paramedics are on the way."

Sam listened and tried to get his breathing to cooperate but it was so hard. It was impossible to regulate it. As he shook his body felt like it was on fire and his heart thudded erratically. He would have screamed in pain but he didn't have the breath to do so.

The paramedics ran forward. Ed and Jules gave them an accounting of what Sam told them. Then all five stood back and watched as the medics fitted Sam with a heart monitor and oxygen. The monitor beeped wildly. They saw Sam lose consciousness again. Jules turned into Spike and he held her.

Ed stood stunned and to no one particular he questioned "What the hell happened? What the hell is wrong with him?"

Then Ed started to pace on the roof top as worry and concern raged in him. What did he miss? Why didn't he notice? Wait he noticed. Why the hell didn't he confront Sam about it? Why? If he had maybe Sam would not be in the shape he was in now.

Jules held onto Spike. Tears dripped down. Why didn't she say something to Ed or the Boss today? If she had they would have forced him to go get checked out. Why? Why? She knew why.

Because they kept their personal life separate from SRU. Their disagreements and private knowledge of each other gained by being together didn't mean they could rat out the other to their bosses. Teammates at SRU and lovers at home. That's how they could maintain the priority of life code. That separation was necessary.

But she wished she had convinced him to go get checked out. She never should have let him storm away from her. God dammit Sam! You should have told me. You should have told me!

Spike held Jules. He felt the shudders roll through her as she silently cried. He held her because it was the only thing he could do. He knew something was up for a while now. Why didn't he pursue it earlier? Why? God Sam could barely breathe. Spike watched as the medics started to wheel Sam towards the stairs. It was all in slow motion and the words of the medics said were unintelligible. Time slammed back to normal speed as the medics entered the building.

"Boss we gotta go" Spike said.

Greg rubbed his face briskly. This was training. What the hell happened to him? Greg nodded. Today was only training and eval they were not on shift "Give me your weapons and go. Go. I'll inform Holleran and be right behind you."

They all handed Greg their paint ball guns and headed down and out of the shoot house. None stopped to get their bags as they raced for their cars.

* * *

 _ **Five Hours Later – Hospital – ICU Waiting Room**_

No one had spoken in the last three hours. Ever since the nurse told them Sam had been moved to ICU. They had moved silently to the elevator and taken it to the ICU floor and entered the waiting room. The nurse had said a doctor would meet them there when they had news.

The door opened and Dr. Fraser stepped in followed by another doctor. Dr. Fraser waited until they gathered around "This is Dr. Hammond. Sam is in his care. I'll let him explain the current situation."

Dr. Hammond took in the group of concerned faces "As Dr. Fraser said I am in charge of Sam's care."

Jules asked "Excuse me but why you and not Dr. Fraser. Dr. Fraser you are so familiar with Sam. Why the change?"

Dr. Fraser softened his voice "Jules Dr. Hammond is a specialist. I called him in specifically to help Sam."

Spike asked "Specialist in what area?"

Dr. Fraser answered "His specialty is toxicology. I called him when some routine blood tests came back with strange results. His test showed a high level of a methamphetamine like substance …"

Incredulous Ed angrily yelled "Sam is doing Speed?"

Dr. Fraser tried to interject but Ed ranted "Of all the stupid dumbass things he could do. DRUGS. What hell is he thinking?"

Jules stared dumbfounded at Ed then yelled "Sam is NOT doing drugs. I would know."

Ed turned and glared at her "You heard the doctor. Sam has methamphetamine in his system. Are you so sure?"

She slugged Ed in the stomach hard "YES!"

Ed bent over in pain.

Greg and Spike separated them.

Dr. Hammond gaped at them. Dr. Fraser rushed to say into the silence afford by Ed being out of air "As I was saying I found a methamphetamine LIKE substance. His blood test showed very strange levels. That is why I called in Dr. Hammond. Now if you will let him speak he can give you more information."

Jules's attention riveted on Dr. Hammond along with the others waiting for him to speak.

Dr. Hammond cleared his throat. These people were intense to say the least. "As Dr. Fraser indicated Sam's blood tests are way off. I have drawn more blood and taken urine samples and sent them out to a special lab for processing. I don't have any specific answers for you right now but from the tests the hospital performed it appears that Sam may have been poisoned somehow. Until I know what it is I cannot counteract it. Right now we are doing all we can just to keep him alive."

Jules gasped and her hand flew to her mouth "Poisoned?"

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

Spike staggered back to the chair and slumped down into it. Sam was poisoned? "How? Why? WHO?"

Greg picked up on the last statement "Keeping him alive?"

Dr. Fraser looked to Greg and thought, always the calmest one. He said "Yes we are doing what we can. We are having a devil of a time stabilizing his heartrate and breathing. I fear at some point we may have to intubate him."

Worried Jules asked "When you get the tests back will you be able to help him?"

Dr. Hammond answered honestly "It depends on what we find. At this point I really have no clue what I'm dealing with here. His symptoms could be attributed to many things. If what I suspect is true we are dealing with a number of different chemical compounds."

"How long until you get the test results?" Ed asked rubbing his stomach. He felt like a complete ass for his previous outburst. Jules was well within her rights to punch him. Hell he'd allow her to punch him indefinitely if it would help Sam.

"Unfortunately it will take at least two days for the first tests to come back. I cannot give him anything until then because I cannot be sure of the drug interactions. It would help if we could find what he was poisoned with" Dr. Hammond answered.

Wanting to help but needing a starting point Spike asked "How was he poisoned?"

Dr. Hammond shook his head "Could be any number of ways, injected, ingested, inhaled or topical. I have taken swabs from his hands and mouth and sent those for testing too. I did not find any injection marks so that is unlikely."

Moving into investigation mode Jules said "Injection not likely at all. Sam does not like needles. Is this a one-time thing or is it something that happened over time? We've all seen that Sam seemed to be off his game over the past week or so."

Considering that statement carefully Dr. Hammond answered "Again I can't be sure until I see the results. But if you say he has been showing signs for a few weeks I'd lean towards small ongoing doses of whatever we are dealing with. Has anything changed? Has he started using new shampoo, deodorant, or lotions? Has his routine changed? Has he gone repeatedly to a new place? Has his diet changed? Anything you can think of might help us find the source."

All the guys turned to Jules. She blew out a breath. "I need to think on that and write things down. But first can I see him?"

Dr. Fraser softly smiled "Yes but I have to warn you. He is in and out of it. Sam is in pain but I cannot give him anything for it like Dr. Hammond said there may be interactions. You will see lots of jerky, jittery movements. We have him on oxygen but his levels are not good. Try to refrain from making him talk. If you have to ask question please keep it to things that might help us find out what we are dealing with. I can allow two at a time."

Greg said "Jules and I will go first."

Jules stated flatly "I'm not leaving his side."

Ed placed an arm around her and hugged her "I didn't think so. I'm sorry for my outburst Jules. Truly I am. I know Sam better than that."

Jules hugged him back "I know. Just don't let it happen again or else it won't just be a punch to the stomach. It will be someplace much more painful, for guys."

Ed laughed and backed away hands in front of his crouch "Duly noted. I don't want to experience what Nicholas did. Poor man couldn't walk straight for a few days."

They all chuckled lightly recalling how Jules took down Nicholas with one spinning roundhouse kick to the groin when he and Aaron talked badly about Sam.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's ICU Room**_

Jules and Greg entered the room. Jules had to hold back the tears at what she saw. Sam was lying in the bed. His nose and mouth covered with an oxygen mask. His breath sounds were ragged and labored as Sam struggled for each one.

The purplish bruise and red abrasion on his jaw stood out starkly from his pale and waxy complexion. His hair was matted down and sweaty. Beads of sweat pooled on his forehead until enough gathered then ran in rivulets down the sides of his face.

Sam's body and hands jerked and twitched. The heart monitor jumped erratically and missed beats unevenly. They had hung an IV to keep him from getting dehydrated.

Greg placed a supportive hand on her back as they moved forward into to room.

Taking Sam's hand in hers Jules softly said "I'm here Sam. You fight this. I know you can fight it. You are the strongest man I know."

Sam's eyes flittered open. So much pain. So much. Sam gasped out "Jules … … … hurts … … … … … stop … … … pain … … … … … … please" his eyes begged as tears leaked from his eyes and ran down unchecked.

Jules sobbed "Oh god Sam I would if I could baby. They can't give you anything. They think you were poisoned and until they know what it is they can't give you anything."

"hurts … … … … want … … … die … … … hurts … … … … too … … … … much" Sam tried to say.

Jules looked at him with soft doe eyes as tears slipped down unheeded but her voice was steely as she commanded "No. No you are not going to die. You hang on. You can't die. I won't let you. I need you. Don't let go, I can't live without you."

Blinking his eyes several times Sam rasped out "sorry … … … … I … … made … … … you … … … … cry."

Sam slipped unconscious again his hand going limp in Jules's hand. She sobbed loudly.

Greg held her close "Hush. Shush. He's gonna fight."

In choked sobs Jules said "He wants to die. It hurts so bad he wants to die. Oh god. Who would do this to him? Who?"

Shaking his head Greg answered "I don't know but were gonna find out. You need to pull it together for Sam. You know him best. We need your help to figure this out."

Wiping her eyes Jules looked up at him. Hicupping at first but her resolution growing as she spoke Jules said "You're right. I don't have time to cry. I need some paper and a pen to start making a list of things that might be different. If we can find who did this to him maybe we can find what it was that they poisoned him with and maybe there is an antidote."

"That's my brave girl. I'll go get some and send them in with Ed" Greg responded. He turned to an unconscious Sam and said "You hang on. We're gonna find who did this to you." Then with one last hug for Jules he headed out.

Ed showed up a few minutes later with pen and a small notepad. "Greg said you needed these. Has Sam woken up again?"

Sitting down in the chair she said "No thank god. At least when he's unconscious he is not in pain."

Ed nodded. Greg told them all what Sam said. It tore at his heart to know that Sam hurt so badly he begged for them to stop the pain and he wanted to die. There was only one other time he had heard Sam beg for relief from pain. Once was more than enough.

Standing next to the bed Ed quietly vowed "Sam whoever did this to you is going to pay. They will not get away with this. You fight hard to stay. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner and make you get checked out. Forgive me please."

Ed was surprised when Sam answered without opening his eyes "nothing … … … … to … … forgive."

"Ah Samo there is. You hold on though" Ed breathed deeply and almost felt guilty about how easy his breath came as he watched Sam struggle. He turned to Jules. I'll send Raf in now. Spike wants to be last so he can stay longer.

She nodded. Her list was growing.

\- _Shampoo_ – he had switched brands about a month ago  
\- _Coffee shop_ – they had been trying a new shop closer to them rather than the one by SRU.  
\- _Chinese food place_ – Sam ate there often in the past few weeks. She had teased him he must be pregnant because he was craving their moo shoo pork. She normally only had a salad when he ate there

She blushed as she wrote down the next two items

\- _condoms_ – two weeks ago the store they stopped at had been out of his regular brand and they were in too much of a hurry to go to another store so he grabbed something different  
\- _strawberry gel_ – on a whim he also grabbed the bottle and grinned seductively at her. He wanted to experiment and she was game. That night he slathered it all over her then kissed it off.

She smiled at the recollection. That night had been sooo good. But then she considered striking the last one because wouldn't she be affected too? But then again it had only been on her skin, Sam had ingested it. Maybe if it was that it only worked if ingested. She left it on the list.

Raf entered the room and was taken back by the sight in front of him. He felt a little awkward coming in. He was still the rookie and although he felt a member of the team, he wasn't quite family yet like the rest of them.

He nodded to Jules who looked deep in thought as she wrote things down. That must be the list of things for them to check out. He stepped close to Sam's bed and just looked. He'd never seen the strong capable man before him in this weakened state. It was hard to witness. The jerking movements of his body and wild heart monitor beeps punctuated his helpless feeling.

Raf cleared his throat "Sam I'll be there for the team. I've got their backs. You just focus on getting better. Okay man." Not knowing what else to say and feeling uncomfortable he turned to Jules "I'll get Spike."

"Thanks Raf" Jules said not lifting her head from her list. She added.

\- Water bottles – it wasn't new but what if someone was deliberately poisoning them. It was a long shot but they should still check it out.

As Spike entered Jules wrote down

\- power bars – Sam said Joan was making him power bars as a thank you for assisting her home after she fell. She stared this one.

Spike looked at Sam but spoke to Jules his voice wavered as if he was trying to convince himself through his words "He's gonna make it Jules. Remember he's Samtastic."

Jules looked up at Spike and his eyes were red and watery. She stood and put her arms around him. She could tell was likely thinking about when they lost Lou. That had devastated Spike. Sam had taken a place alongside Lou in Spike's heart. Sam would never replace Lou but they were equals in Spike's heart.

She spoke with conviction "He's gonna make it. I'm not gonna let him die. Neither are you. Were gonna find the person that did this and get an antidote."

Spike nodded and then they embraced giving each other strength. He finally pulled back "That your list?"

"Yeah. Will you stay with him while I go get the items so the doctors can test them?" Jules asked.

"Not going anywhere. I'll call you if anything changes" Spike answered.

Jules kissed his cheek "What would I do without you Spike?"

Spike just remained quiet and gave her a little hug again.

Jules went to Sam "I gotta go for a little bit. I gotta get some things for them to test. Spike's right here. Don't you go anywhere while I'm gone."

Sam's eyes opened and he struggled to say "staying … … … … don't … … … be … … … … … … long … … … need … … … … you"

She lightly ran her fingers through his hair. Then she wiped his forehead and then leaned down to kiss it. She wanted to kiss his lips but they were covered by the oxygen mask and he needed it too much to even lift it away for a quick kiss. She gently squeezed his hand and felt a weak response back.

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Greg had driven Jules and Ed to her house to gather the items. Luckily there were left overs of the moo shoo pork in the fridge from last night. She grabbed the shampoo, condoms, strawberry gel and his coffee cup from the trash from yesterday's trip to the coffee shop on their way home. She put the items in a bag with a few of the water bottles they had at home.

Ed said "You have everything on the list except the power bars."

Jules looked in the cabinet that Sam put them in. There were no more "There aren't anymore. I think he took the last two with him this morning."

Greg said "I'll call Raf and have him check Sam's bag at the barn. Is there anything else you can think of?"

Jules looked around deep in thought she went to a cabinet and pulled out a box of tea "I bought this three weeks ago but only Sam has had any of it. Also have Raf get his empty water bottles. It's a long shot because we both are drinking them from the same source."

Ed said "Better to check it all. Anything else at all that is different. Clothes, shaving cream, laundry detergent?"

Jules shook her head as her phone buzzed and she answered it "Spike what's wrong?"

 _[Trying not to sound frantic Spike said "Get here now. Sam stopped breathing on his own. They are intubating him."]_

Jules nearly dropped her phone "Coming." She looked at Ed and Greg and whispered "We gotta go." Her voice broke "He stopped breathing."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's ICU Room**_

The team broke the rules. Jules, Spike, Ed and Greg were all in Sam's room. They had handed off all the items to Dr. Hammond. He said he would get them tested and had put a rush on all the blood work.

But then he said that he was sorry but he did not know how much more Sam's body could take. The doctor said Sam may not make it for as long as it took for the tests to complete. He also told them that it was unlikely he would be conscious again. Sam's systems were beginning to shut down. Besides his lungs and heart Sam's liver was his major concern. Dr. Hammond told them that as his liver shut down Sam would become jaundice, his skin and the whites of his eyes would start to turn yellow from excess bilirubin.

Jules collapsed into Spike's arms and could not stop the tears. She broke down completely. Jules was inconsolable. Sam was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Ed brought up a chair behind Spike and sat him down as Greg guided Jules into Spike's lap. Their hearts were breaking at every sob that emitted from Jules. Ed and Greg took up positions on either side of the chair and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder while Spike held and tried to comfort Jules. The room was silent except for Jules's quiet sobbing, the constant whoosh of the ventilator and the erratic beeps of the heart monitor.

Raf came into this scene. The heaviness of it crashed over him like a tidal wave nearly drowning him with the fear and sorrow that emanated from the four in the room watching Sam.

He went to Ed and tapped his shoulder lightly. Ed came out of his stupor he looked at Raf. Raf motioned for him to come out of the room with him.

Once outside Raf said "There were no power bars in Sam's bag but there was an empty baggie with a few crumbs in it. I brought it and the empty water bottles from today. I gave them to the doctor. What's the status on Sam?"

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out a breath "Good work. Sam's not good. As you saw he's on a ventilator. The doctor said things are shutting down. He doesn't know how long it will be."

Raf nodded. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. He focused his mind elsewhere. He was less affected by this being not as close to Sam. His head was clearer so he asked "Those power bars. They are the only thing that is home made. My money is on them. Sam has been eating one or two of them a day for the past few weeks. Where did he get them?"

Ed looked at Raf. It was clear logical thinking "Jules said an acquaintance they see when they run in the park."

Looking into the room and seeing Jules falling apart he knew he had to do something. Ed strode in with purpose and said firmly "Callaghan pull yourself together. Sam needs your help now not your tears."

Greg glared at him "Eddie, now is not the time."

Ed replied "Yes now is the time. We have to act fast if we want to save Sam. Jules I assume you want to save him."

Jules looked up at Ed "You have to ask that?"

"Yes I do. Now dry your tears. We have work to do. Raf made a very good point. My money is on the power bars. Who is this acquaintance that is making them and do they have any reason to harm Sam?" Ed stated all business.

Jules shifted in Spike's lap. She wiped her eyes. Ed was right. "I only know her by her first name. Joan. Sam met her about a year ago when she fell. He carried her to her home. I don't know where it is."

She stood up and paced a bit "A few weeks ago Sam told me she approached him and asked him out. He told her he was already in a relationship. He said she looked upset. I told him that Joan would likely feel jilted putting herself out there like that and being rejected."

Spike half laughed "Jilted Joan. Has a nice ring to it."

Jules rolled her eyes but patted him on the shoulder. Spike knew how to break her tension. "Yeah jilted Joan. But Sam said the next day she was cheery and normal. She fell again and he carried her home again. He had me check his neck. Sam said her ring jabbed into it and it burned and was like a prickling, stinging pain and it itched. All I saw was a small red dot that was a little swollen. The next day the swelling was gone. He said it still stung and itched. But after it few days it went away."

"The next week is when she started making him the power bars. She gave him four every couple of days. I didn't eat any because Sam said Joan had indicated there were pinenuts in them. I sometimes breakout in hives with pinenuts so didn't want to chance a reaction. He's been eating one or two every day for two weeks."

Greg said "You only know her from where you jog."

Jules nodded "In the Park."

Ed remarked "It stands to reason that she must live close to the park if Sam carried her home. Any idea where?"

Rubbing her temples and looking at Sam Jules answered "No. Sam didn't say where. I wasn't with him either time."

Spike asked "Do you know anything else about her? Anything you can remember from conversations? Anything maybe Sam shared with you."

Jules's head snapped up "Oh my god. She works for a pharmaceuticals company in the research lab. She would have access to chemicals."

"Which one?" Ed asked.

Racking her brain trying to remember Jules was coming up empty. Shaking her head "I don't know."

Spike stood up. I need my computer. I can run a search of the surrounding neighborhood of the park and look for any owner with the first name Joan. Once we get a list then we can contact the pharmaceutical companies and try and match a name."

Greg patted Spike's shoulder "Good thought." He turned to Jules "Stay with Sam. Ed, Spike, Raf and I are heading in to the barn. Call us if you remember anything more. Or if you need us for any reason."

Jules nodded. Part of her wanted to go with them but most of her could not leave Sam. If the end came she did not want him to be alone. She should hold his hand and tell him she was with him all the way to the end. And if that happened then she would curl up next to him and die inside.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

The guys were seated around the table as Spike was working. They had suited up in full tact gear again ready for action.

Commander Holleran strode in "I just spoke with the General. He is contacting the hospital to get direct updates. Damn I feel for that man. Never close when his son is injured or ill. Mrs. Braddock is out on the next flight. It will be a day before she gets here. How are you progressing?"

Greg reported "Spike is running the names of owners. But a large percentage of the homes around that park are rentals. Ed and Raf are contacting the owners to get the names of the renters to try and find a match."

Holleran nodded "I'll pull in Team Four they can assist. The faster we find this person the faster we can determine if she is responsible. If she is then …"

Greg shook his head in agreement "Then hopefully we can find out what Sam was poisoned with and the doctors can counteract it."

Holleran left and short time later Team Four came into the briefing room in pairs as they arrived from patrolling duties. Spike doled out owner names in chunks of ten per person. When he was done he and Greg began a second prong approach.

They went directly to the four pharmaceutical companies. They spoke with the CEO's and two of the four were very cooperative and promised to send their employee lists to Spike. The other two said they could not give out the employee list but if they had a specific name they would be able to confirm if the person worked for them. It was the best that Greg and Spike could do without a warrant.

Spike then started a third approach setting up a search program looking at social media sites looking for a combination of Joan, pharmaceuticals, research and Toronto.

His computer pinged him and he saw he had gotten the employee list from JMR Pharmaceuticals. He began a quick search and found a Joan Mallory. But she worked in accounting not the research lab. There was a picture of her so he quickly sent it to Jules with a text 'is this Joan?'

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's ICU Room**_

Jules phone buzzed and she saw a new text. She pulled it up and looked at the picture and message from Spike. She frowned as she texted back 'no'.

She took the cool washcloth and wiped Sam's brow. "Hang on baby. They guys are working hard. We may have a lead. I just need you to keep fighting and not give up. Fight for me. Fight for us."

She kissed his forehead just as Dr. Hammond and a nurse entered. The nurse set about drawing more blood. Jules asked "More tests?"

Dr. Hammond answered "Yes we are watching his liver function very carefully." He smiled at her "Dr. Fraser assures me that Samtastic will surprise me. That he is hearty and pulls through when the odds are against him. I'm praying for that in this case too."

Jules smiled at hearing the doctor use Sam's nickname. Sam had another doctor in his corner now. She wasn't religious but it didn't hurt that the doctor was praying for Sam. She said "He's full of surprises. If anyone can pull through it will be him. Any word on the tests you sent out."

He shook his head "As I said they take time. They are the first priority at the lab but it will still be tomorrow before I have even the preliminary results."

The doctor then checked Sam's vitals and left.

Jules looked at the text again then had an idea she sent Spike a text. 'Send a sketch artist to me. If you don't find her through your searches maybe we can canvas the homes near the park starting with the ones closest to the north entrance where Sam and I enter.'

A few minutes later her phone buzzed 'Rose Meadows on her way to you'. She recalled the woman who came to sketch the prowler Sam saw at her house who turned out to be Logan Hill. She shuddered at the thought. Then she recalled the unopened letters from her brothers. Perhaps someday she would read them. She pushed that thought aside and gazed at Sam.

"Come on please fight. Don't leave me all alone" Jules whispered in Sam's ear as tears slipped out again.

Forty minutes later Rose Meadows was headed back to SRU HQ with a sketch of Joan. Jules had stepped out into the hall to give the details but kept watch on Sam.

Entering the room again she took the damp washcloth and wiped his sweaty brow. She noticed in the short time she was out of the room that Sam's color had changed. He was no longer pale white and waxy he was now definitely a tinge of yellow. Jaundice had set in like the doctor said it might.

Jules hadn't cried so much ever. But the tears flowed again. She picked up Sam's hand and kissed it. She noticed the yellowing of his fingers and nail beds. "Please, please, I know it's hard. Please stay with me" she cried.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Ed got off the phone just as Rose entered the room and handed Spike the sketch. Spike said "That was fast. Thank you Rose."

Rose responded "I hope you find her. I hope she has answers that can help Sam."

Ed called out "Just spoke to Jake Baker at 38903 Park Lane. He rents his house to a Joan Blomgren. It is right near the entrance Sam and Jules use."

Greg directed "Spike call Austin Pharmaceuticals and I'll contact Hatchaid Pharmaceuticals." Both made the calls.

Spike's excited voice said "Got it. Joan Blomgren is a technician in their research lab. They confirm her address is 38903 Park Lane. They are sending me an employee photo."

His email pinged and he opened the file. The guys gathered behind him. Spike held up the sketch next to the photo. It was her.

"Let go" Ed commanded as Team One and Four headed to the SUVs.

Greg called out "Winnie we need warrants for both Austin Pharmaceuticals and the residence of Joan Blomgrem. Get Holleran to push it through if need be. We need it yesterday. We'll wait at the location until we get it. Team Four you take the company and channel two we will head to the home and be on channel one."

Troy replied "Copy that" and led his team to the SUVs.

Spike interjected "Boss I don't know if we can wait. Jules just texted to say Sam is jaundiced now. His liver is shutting down."

Winnie responded "I'll get it to you fast. I'll have Commander Holleran call the Crown Attorney personally."

Ed smiled Isaac Glover would make it happen for them. The man fully deserved to be named the new Toronto Crown Attorney. He was happy to relocate from Ottawa to Toronto for the promotion. Toronto was lucky to have a man like Isaac in that position.

* * *

 _ **Home Joan Blomgren**_

Joan was making up another batch of power bars. The effects should be kicking in soon. She was surprised that it was taking so long. He should have been dead last week. The last batch she had quadrupled the dosage in the bars. This time she was making them ten times stronger.

She pulled out the vial of her concoction and inserted a needle to withdraw the necessary amount. She was almost out. Tomorrow she would have to mix up a new batch at work. Joan added the concoction to the power bar mix and added extra walnuts to cover any possible flavor changes.

Joan gave it a final mix and poured it in the pan. She put the pan in the oven and set the timer. Sitting at the kitchen table she took a sip of tea then turned on her laptop.

She decided to review her 'Jellyfish recipe'. It was such a good toxin. In large doses it caused so many symptoms. She went down the list smiling as she thought of Sam experiencing each of them. It was just payback for jilting her. For leading her on for almost a year.

 _\- Itching_  
 _\- Swelling_  
 _\- Tingling and numbness_  
 _\- Throbbing pain that radiates up a leg or an arm  
\- Headache_  
 _\- Muscle and joint problems_  
 _\- Weakness and dizziness_  
 _\- Fever_  
 _\- Loss of consciousness_  
 _\- Difficulty breathing_  
 _\- Heart problems_

Her doorbell rang and she checked the timer. Fifteen more minutes. She went to see who it was.

Joan opened the door to find two SRU officers on her porch "May I help you?" she asked.

Greg said "Joan Blomgren?"

She smiled and said "Yes officers I'm Joan."

Ed pushed into her house and turned her around cuffing her quickly and called out "Spike, Raf subject is detained. Enter from the back and start the search."

Joan sputtered out "What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?"

Greg asked "Do you know Sam Braddock?" he showed a picture of Sam.

"Yes of course I do. We run in the same park. Again I ask. Why are you here and why have you cuffed me?" She watched as Ed began going through her drawers in her study.

Spike found the laptop and saw what was on the screen and called out "Boss got it. Holy crap. She's poisoning Sam with a concoction where the main ingredient is jellyfish venom. I have the formulation right here."

Greg called out "Call Dr. Hammond, get him a copy of it now."

Ed walked up in his intimidating manner and said "What's the antidote?"

Joan laughed "Even if there was one I wouldn't tell you. Sam deserves to die. He lied to me and said he wasn't dating his teammate. He flirted with me for almost a year and then when I asked him out he had the audacity to jilt me and tell me he was screwing his team mate. I waited a year for him. I deserved better. I deserve an honest man."

Spike walked passed on his way to the truck with the laptop and said "You deserve jail. A good, honest man is near death because of you. But we won't let you succeed." He continued to the truck. "Winne get me the number of the lead researcher at Austin Pharmaceuticals."

Winnie called out "On it."

Ed grabbed her arm and led her out to the waiting patrol unit "Get her out of here. Initial charge is assault of a police officer."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Jules entered Sam's room with a smile. It had been a week since they determined the concoction of the jellyfish poison. Dr. Hammond worked with the lead researcher at Austin Pharmaceuticals and they quickly developed countermeasures to stop and reverse the damage of the poison.

It took three days for Sam to be taken off the ventilator. Another two days before his heart settled into his normal rhythm and the numbness and tingling to dissipate. The shooting pains had ceased too. The jaundice was nearly cleared and the doctor proclaimed his liver function was back to normal. All that was lingering right now was slight joint pain from the jellyfish toxin and the jitters from a withdrawal of the methamphetamine like substance Joan had included.

"I brought you something" Jules said as she hid her hand behind her back.

Sam smiled "I hope it's an iced capp. Dr. Hammond said I could have caffeine now."

Jules produced a large ice capp. Sam said "You know the direct path to my heart Jules."

Spike laughed as he entered hearing the comment. "Well then Jules just might have competition for your heart" he said as he produced an ice capp. "Heard through the grapevine you could have coffee and thought you might like one."

Sam chuckled "No contest. Jules's wins hands down buddy. Sorry. You get second place. Best friend and brother."

"It's alright by me" Spike said. "Jules's is better looking than me anyways" he winked at Jules.

The three of them sat talking for several hours. Ed, Greg, Wordy and Raf showed up bearing dinner for all of them courtesy of Sophie and Shel. Sam enjoyed dinner and being with the team. He was alive because they vowed to do everything they could to save him. For that and so many other things he was eternally grateful.

When all the guys finally got up to leave for the night he said "Thanks for not giving up on me. Thank you for saving me from Jilted Joan's jellyfish poison."

Raf and Wordy just smiled.

Greg patted his shoulder "Just finish getting better. Need you with us."

Spike laughed "Good alliteration Sam. See ya tomorrow buddy."

Ed said "Had too. Counting on you beating Jacob in the competition. By the way when you are back we are rerunning you through the annual requals. Your last scores don't count and were tossed out."

Sam grinned "Will do and thanks. I don't think I could live with a ten minute mile in my records. Not to mention missing five out of ten targets in the shoot house."

They filed out and it was just Jules and Sam. Jules crawled into bed on his left side and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was strong and steady.

Sam wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He knew that she had been so very scared. He whispered "Hey Jules I have a better alliteration."

Jules looked up and him and saw the desire flickering in his eyes "What?"

Using his husky sexy voice Sam said "When we get home how about we have another Joyful Jockey Jules JAMfest!"

In her sultry voice Jules replied "Can't wait to go for another ride."

Their lips met joining their hearts and souls together again.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Special nods to Samtastic readers_ _for their great 'J' ideas_ _:_ _venetiaj,_ _fallingfreely-flyingblind,_ _Danileia_ _,_ _jayrae1996_ _,_ _nicolelylewis_ _,_ _thisisfromawhileago,_ _raymond868,_ _chocolateverries_ _, and_ _Purpwithapen_

 **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for LAURA ACTON in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	12. Knocked Out, Kindred Spirits, Kismet, --

**Knocked Out, Kindred Spirits, Kismet, Kicked Kitten, Koala, King of the Hill, Kidney, Keeping Secrets, Kidding, Kangaroo Kickboxing, King Brown Snake, Knees & Knuckles**

* * *

 _ **Army Garrison at Petawawa – Outside Barracks**_

Smile bright and big Sam yelled to get the attention of the man a few yards ahead who had not seen him yet "Hey Matt. Matt. I did it. I did it man."

Matt turned at the eager young voice. He saw the bright smile that lit up the blue eyes. It could only mean one thing only "You're back way earlier than I expected. Another week I thought you'd be gone. I'm glad I get to see you before I have to ship out. How'd it go?" Matt thought as if I have to ask given the fact that he is smiling broadly.

Laughing for the first time in two days Sam said "I'd rather be here doing KP duty than anywhere near him so I got up the courage first thing rather than waiting. It went about as good as you would expect, stilted and awkward. But he agreed to give me a shot. I just have to work my ass off. I need to train like there is no tomorrow to prepare. He expects me to be better than perfect. Says otherwise I will hurt his reputation and undermine his authority."

Matt snorted "Yeah right, as if anything could touch that man's reputation and who in their right mind would ever go against his authority. You'd have to have a death wish to go against him. From some of the things you've shared he's one mean son of a bitch if crossed."

"They don't call him General Badass for nothing Matt" Sam responded seriously.

The General had a reputation for being hard and demanding. Sam knew first-hand how hard he could be. Nothing he ever did seemed to measure up to the General's standards, never good enough. The hours he had to spend as a kid at the firing range. The brutal beatings and humiliating dressing downs he would have to endure without ever crying if he missed his targets or his groupings were not tight enough. The ridged military life he followed from the time he was nine until he got away at sixteen and lived with Bella.

Sam shuddered and pushed those thoughts away. It scared him a bit to be trying to go for Special Forces. If he got in he would be completely under the General's thumb again. But to be with Matt he was willing to risk it. Matt was his brother in every sense except blood and the only one who ever gave a damn about him. Their bond was so tight he would risk anything for Matt, even if that meant being under the General's command.

Slapping Sam on the back Matt said "Proud of you for asking. I know how much you are risking and how hard that must have been for you to ask. Surprised as hell that he said yes though."

"Not really yes yet. I still have to prove in the prequalification that I'm up to his expectations of the perfect soldier. Only then will he give special dispensation for me to attend recruit selection testing. I've got three months to train before the next prequalification session will be held" Sam said with some trepidation.

Sam thought that if he couldn't do what was asked of him he and Matt would be split up. The years with Matt had been good. He had a true friend and brother and did not want to be left alone again when Matt headed off for Special Forces training.

Matt saw the worry in his brother's eyes. It wasn't without cause. The General always expected more from Sam than any other soldier. Matt had felt bad about splitting them up when his application for Special Forces was approved. It was something Matt had dreamed of doing since he was a kid. Over the years he and Sam had talked a lot about his dreams to be in Special Forces.

He didn't really want to leave Sam behind. But on his birthday two months ago when he met the age requirement Sam had presented him with the application for Special Forces. It was completely filled out and just needed him to sign it and give it to his superior. Sam badgered him to sign it. He kept stalling unable to commit to leaving Sam behind since he was too young to apply.

Sam made the decision for him. A very small part of him was still pissed at Sam but the greater part understood Sam wanted him to do what he dreamed of for so long. Sam had resorted to getting him very drunk and then had him sign the application. Then Sam had delivered it to Master Warrant Officer Pickett on his behalf the next morning while he was in the latrine still puking his guts out from his excess drinking.

Two days later when Pickett told him his application had been accepted to attend the prequalification session he had been floored. Sam had just given him a lopsided smile and whistled like he was innocent. Three weeks later he was informed he had passed the prequals and was now scheduled to attend the Special Forces recruit selection testing.

It was a week after that when Sam was drunk off his ass and he confided he was going to really miss him when he went to Special Forces. Sam bemoaned the fact that he was too young. Sam had drunkenly yelled out in the bar that age should not be a factor. That he could out shoot, out run, out climb and best any man in the prequalification even shitfaced drunk.

Sam was so drunk that night he accepted a one hundred dollar bet from Simon that he could beat him to the top of the climbing the rope. He had tried to talk Sam out of it but he couldn't. So Sam had staggered out with Simon, him and a group of about ten guys to the ropes. Sam bested Simon to the top by five seconds. Sam also beat him to the ground.

But that was because Sam passed out and fell to the ground and was knocked out. When he came to in the infirmary Sam had one hell of a headache and nasty bump on the back of his head. But Sam had grinned cockily and asked 'did you collect my hundred bucks from Simon'. He loved it when Sam was cocky. He had reason to be, Sam was that good.

After that night was when he had started the process of trying to coax Sam into asking his father for special dispensation. Sam had the requisite skills. Hell he had more skills than some of the men that were actually in Special Forces. He was mature for his age too.

That Matt attributed to how Sam grew up. It was a lonely, hard and sad childhood from what Sam had shared. Sent away from his mother and sister at nine years old after his sister died had been hard on him. Losing his parents love and concern because he did not save his sister had torn Sam apart. Matt knew all too well the risk Sam was taking but he was so proud of him too.

Matt smiled and threw his arm over Sam's shoulder "Come on. Help me pack. Then we can talk about a training plan for you so you are ready for the next prequalification session. I won't like it that we will be in separate recruiting group but once you graduate maybe I'll have some pull with whoever is my CO and maybe I can get you assigned to my unit."

"You're so confident I'll make it" Sam said unsure.

Matt snorted "Come on where's the cocky kid I know and love? You know you could knock off the competition with your eyes closed, one arm tied behind your back and shitfaced drunk."

Sam laughed "Still waiting for Simon to pay up."

Matt grinned "Gonna be a long wait." Then thinking about waiting Matt got a bit sad and said "I really wish we could be going to this recruit selection testing together. Gonna miss ya Sammy."

He really was going to miss Sam. They were kindred spirits. He and Sam had a special connection a special bond that joined them. They both hid behind shields as a result of horrible childhoods. They were the first true friends either ever had. That friendship had become an unbreakable bond stronger than any blood brother could ever have. Only to each other did they show what was behind those shields, their true selves.

Matt liked to think that kismet brought them together in basic training. Kismet had also allowed them to be stationed at the same locations and in the same units since basic training. Perhaps kismet would play a role in their lives again and make sure they got into the same Special Forces unit. He silently vowed to try and do all he could to give kismet a hand too.

"Back at ya Mattie" Sam said seriously. Then wanting to cheer up Matt, Sam laughed and said "If you get any down time ya gotta check out the kickboxing kangaroos. Send me pictures."

Matt laughed "Sure buddy, anything for you."

The two of them sauntered into the barracks to get Matt packed for the Special Forces recruit selection testing that would take place in Australia.

* * *

 ** _Previous_** _ **Afternoon – Special Forces Base, Ottawa – General Braddock's Office**_

"Corporal Merrill" General Braddock called out.

Merrill instantly came into the General's office "Yes Sir."

"Get me Corporal Samuel Braddock's personnel file and his latest range and physical evaluation results. I need them on my desk in fifteen minutes" the General commanded briskly.

"Yes. Sir" Merrill answered and quickly headed out to do what the General had instructed. A small part of him wondered why the General was looking into his son's file. He wondered if it had anything to do with junior's visit this morning. He had been floored when the younger Braddock presented himself at his desk requesting a personal meeting with the General.

Merrill was further surprised when the General had canceled two meetings to accommodate the request. Then he was surprised again when he cancelled another one just a few minutes ago and now the request for the personnel file. Something was definitely up.

General Braddock leaned back in his chair and swiveled to stare out the window while Merrill got the files. He could not believe Samuel had come to him with a request. When Merrill said his son wanted to speak with him he had been thunderstruck. Samuel avoided him like the plaque. He had been curious what had brought Samuel to him and had immediately cleared his schedule to speak with him.

He sighed. Speak with him was not quite the right descriptive word to use for what transpired. He breathed in deep and blew out a breath forcefully. When was he ever going to get it right with Samuel? He screwed up every damned time.

Sam had come into the room all rigid and at attention. Even when told to be at ease he remained so unyielding. He had asked Samuel "What do I owe this unexpected visit too?"

Samuel had tried several times to start but stopped each time. Instead of being patient he had barked "Spit it out." That had been the wrong thing to say.

The General rubbed his temples, god when was he gonna get it right with Samuel.

After glaring a moment at him Samuel had finally asked "Sir I have a favor to ask."

That had gotten his attention. Samuel had never asked him for a single thing. Never. He had remained quiet waiting for Samuel to continue.

"Sir I wish to join the Special Forces. I know I do not meet the age requirements but my skills are up to par. I believe my skills could be best utilized in Special Forces. It is what you trained me to become. The favor I request is that you grant me a special dispensation to join before I meet the age requirements. I would like to be given a chance to prove I have the maturity and skill set to be an asset to Special Forces" Samuel had said.

It had shocked him. He had stared at his son for several minutes. Then he had asked "Why?"

Samuel had answered "As I said Sir I believe my skills could be best utilized in Special Forces. It's what you always wanted from me. I'm stepping up to do it."

Then he had been a complete ass when he answered "If I grant dispensation I fully expect you to exceed the standards. All the standards. Otherwise it will appear as nepotism and besmirch the Braddock name, my reputation and undermine my authority. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir. I understand Sir. You expect me to be the perfect soldier. I will not fail you again" Samuel had replied unemotionally his mask firmly in place.

He had seen in Samuel's eyes that his words had wounded him deeply and wished that he had never said them. God he was such a failure as a father. The part about not fail you again had hurt the most. Samuel still felt he had failed him somehow when Sara died. He had tried and tried but he could not break through and get Samuel to see that it was not his fault. Samuel had not failed in any way shape or form. He had been just a little boy. It was the drunk driver's fault alone.

There was a knock at this door and he swiveled back to his desk and said "Enter."

Corporal Merrill entered with files in this hands "Sir the files you requested on Corporal Braddock." He handed them off and left the office.

William opened the file and reviewed Samuel's records. He was duly impressed by what he read. Physically, intellectually, emotionally and skill sets were all in line with what was required for Special Forces. The only thing that wasn't in line was age.

He began to wonder why Samuel was asking now and then a thought struck him. He called out "Merrill, I need the list of the soldiers attending the recruit selection testing in Australia. I also need to know how many slots for the next training group are still open."

A few moments later Merrill brought him the list. "Sir, there are twenty-nine applicants trying out. We have only three open spots left in the next recruit training group."

"Who is running the recruit selection testing this time?" the General asked.

Merrill answered "That would be Lieutenant Moss Sir. He is at the Petawawa Garrison to get the last seven who will be testing."

"Thank you. I may need you to stay late tonight to rush through some paperwork. I'll let you know in a few minutes."

"Yes Sir." Merrill left once again closing the door behind him.

The General scanned down the list. That's why. Damn he knew it was not just Samuel's idea. Samuel had a reason besides using his skills. He smiled as he read the name Matthew Benjamin Hunter. Samuel's friend Matt. He liked the guy. Matt was good for Samuel. He helped his son to laugh and smile.

He called out "Merrill, you're staying late. We have a boatload of paperwork to push through tonight. I need it on Captain Irwin's desk by tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _ **Present – Army Garrison at Petawawa – Captain Irwin's Office**_

Lieutenant Moss headed towards Captain Irwin's office. He wondered at the summons. He did not have time for a long chat. Moss had to get the last seven men ready to leave. They had to hit the tarmac in one hour and join up with the other twenty two for the flight.

Moss like being in charge of the recruit selection testing. He loved putting the potential recruits through their paces. This time would be unique though. He would be co-leading this with an Aussie counterpart Lieutenant Roman. Apparently General Braddock and his Australian counterpart felt it would be a good thing to do a joint recruit selection testing.

It should be fun, especially since it would be in the Australian outback.

Knocking on the door he opened it when the Captain called out "Enter." Moss stopped in front of the desk and saluted. Then he waited at attention.

Captain Irwin said "At ease Lieutenant Moss."

Moss went to parade rest and stated "Sir I came as quickly as I could. Sorry for the delay. Prepping the men to leave Sir."

Tapping a folder in front of him Irwin said "That's why I called you in Moss. One more man is going with you."

"Sir?" Moss questioned.

Irwin picked up the folder and handed it to Moss "This came over this morning. My hands are tied. He is going with you."

Taking the folder and opening it Moss sucked in a breath as he read the name "Sir, really? He's too young. Braddock does not meet the age criteria. Why?"

"Seems as though daddy dearest thinks his son is ready even though he does not meet the age criteria" Irwin sneered. Apparently rules don't apply when you are a Braddock he thought to himself.

Moss scanned the file and noted that Braddock met the prequalification with flying colors. But he was concerned. Braddock was good, damned good but he was so young. Why would his father allow him to try out for Special Forces at such a young age? He asked "Is he in for sure? I mean is this just a formality and the decision is a forgone conclusion?"

Irwin had to concede that General Braddock was not a stupid man although he was bending the rules for his son. He answered "No it is not a foregone conclusion. It comes with a stipulation that he has to rank in the top five percent to be allowed to move forward to training. You are to cut him no slack what so ever. If you do it will be your ass on the line."

Nodding Moss asked "Top five percent overall or in each section we will be evaluating?"

"Both. If Braddock misses even one area by a percentage he will not be allowed a recruit spot. You will treat him as everyone else." Irwin was pissed at the special treatment given to high ranking officer's kids so he thought he'd throw a wrench into the works and added "You are not allowed to tell Braddock about this stipulation. The General wants to see what he is made of without knowledge of it. Is that clear Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir. Anything else Sir" Moss asked.

Irwin's other little monkey wrench. These orders had been on his desk since very early this morning. He was waiting for the very last second to issue them. He said "Only that Braddock has not been informed yet. I had other pressing matters to attend to today. You can inform him. You will find him in the same quarters as Corporal Hunter."

Handing him another two files he said "One contains orders for Braddock and one is notification for his CO Master Warrant Officer Pickett. Pass this on to Pickett before you leave" Irwin directed.

Moss was stunned that Braddock had not been informed. He looked at the Captain and noticed a slightly smug look on his face. He looked at his watch Braddock had forty minutes to prepare and he had not been notified "If that is all Sir I must go now." Irwin dismissed him with a wave and Moss took off at a run.

* * *

 _ **Military Aircraft Enroute to Australia**_

Sam sat still stunned. He was completely and utterly stunned. Never in a million years would he have guessed the General would put him in this cycle of testing. But he was here. Matt was here. They were testing in the same cycle.

It made him happy. But then a weird sinking feeling began to take hold. Why? Why would he do it? There was no way in hell he would do it just for him. The General must have an ulterior motive. Sam began to rack his brain to try to figure it out.

Lieutenant Moss looked over at Braddock. The kid looked dumbfounded when he had walked into his barracks and informed him he had thirty minutes to pack his gear. He looked at Hunter. That young man had whooped so loud at the news he thought the roof would cave in on him. While Braddock had stood stunned Hunter had ripped open Braddock's locker and began packing his gear at lightning speed yelling 'it's kismet, it's kismet Sammy. Get your ass in gear and help me get you packed'.

He smiled. It was clear as day those two were good friends. Moss opened Braddock's file and reviewed a few things. He was going to have to reconfigure a few things with an additional man testing. His application, signed by the General indicated his core skill was long range marksman. But he was well versed in recon, assault and tactical strategy. His IQ was quite high and he was fluent in French, Latin, Russian, Spanish and German.

Moss reread the order from the General regarding the five percent stipulation. He closed the file. Damn it was too bad he would not get a spot. He had the right stuff for Special Forces. But that damned condition would likely prevent him from getting in. He had done the math. The top five percent of thirty men was one point five. There was no such thing as half a man. So that meant Braddock had to be top of every single assessment area to get in. Damn.

Then Moss's mind went three directions with regard to the General's stipulation when he combined it with the shocked look on Braddock's face. One the General was sure that his son was up to the task and this is what the kid wanted. Two the General was sure his son could do it but it was not the kid's choice. Three the General wanted to ensure his son did not make it into Special Forces right now.

Number two worried him most. He had seen too many sons of high ranking officers forced into a military life that was not of their choosing. It rankled him when that happened. He knew the General was a hard and disciplined man that demanded the highest caliber effort from his men. Had to be in his position, lives depended on it. But he had no clue what he was like as a father. Was he pushing his son to be like him?

Matt looked to Sam and saw the anxious look in Sam's eyes "Sam you look worried about something. Are you wondering why he moved so fast?"

Nodding his head Sam answered "Man you can read me like an open book Matt. Yeah, I don't know why he did it so fast. Don't know what his plan is. I'm just waiting for the shoe to drop. There has to be an ulterior motive."

Matt said "I'm here with you. Whatever it is we will face it together. Got that brother." Matt patted him on the shoulder.

Sam blew out a long breath "Got it."

The more Moss thought on the qualifications of Braddock the more he wanted him in Special Forces. They could use men like him. He looked at Braddock again and the look was back. The young man still seemed shell shocked and a somewhat troubled.

He decided he needed to talk to Braddock. He had several questions. The most pressing was to understand why Braddock was so shocked by the news today. He stood and said "Braddock with me." He walked to the secluded back of the plane where he could not be overheard.

Sam looked to Matt confused and unbuckled his belt at the Lieutenant's call. Matt shrugged and his face said 'go see what he wants'. Sam stood and followed the Lieutenant to the back of the plane.

Moss took a moment and looked at the younger soldier "I have some questions. I want to assure you that this discussion will remain between you and me. I will not document your answers nor communicate them to anyone, not even the General. I need you to be completely honest with me. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded "Yes Sir."

Lieutenant Moss spoke "Let me assure you I will speak plainly. I have no hidden agendas and I will not pull any punches. I have read your qualifications you measure up to the prequalification without issue. However, I do not know why you have been granted dispensation to test at your age. You seemed shocked at being included. Your application was signed by the General himself instead of you. So I'm wondering if this may be your father's choice for you and not yours. Is this your choice?"

Sam answered "Yes Sir. I did request consideration to test early. My shock was at the speed it was granted. I only asked yesterday Sir."

Moss's eyes widened at that "Yesterday?"

"Yes Sir."

Yeah that would be reason to be shocked Moss thought. Then he asked "Why do you want to join Special Forces early?"

Sam looked at the Lieutenant and was curious about his questions. None of the others had been asked these questions. But then again none of them were the son of the General or under the age criteria.

He answered "Two reasons Sir. First I believe my skills could be best utilized in Special Forces. I would like to make a difference. I want to serve my country and protect the citizen's to the best of my abilities. Second I do not want to wait another few years just hanging around when I am capable now Sir."

Sam could not and would not voice that his main reason was so he could be with Matt. That would sound wrong on so many levels. They might even think he was gay or something. That would not do either of them any good. So he stuck to those things that were the truth but not quite the whole truth.

Moss stated "Your file indicates you were a police officer before joining the military. Why did you leave the police force?"

He really didn't want to say but he knew they could find out, actually would find out in the security clearance vetting process so he answered honestly. Taking a small breath in and letting it out slowly he answered "After helping to put away four dirty cops I experienced backlash from other officers. I was put in a position where the public was at risk when I was in a call due to lack of backup. It was better I left before someone was killed because my request for backup was ignored."

Damn Moss thought "How old were you?"

"I was eighteen Sir. I graduated the academy just a week after my eighteenth birthday" Sam said.

Moss laughed in disbelief. If he graduated a week after his eighteenth birthday that meant he started the academy earlier than allowed "How the hell did you manage that?"

Sam smiled and relaxed ever so slightly at the Lieutenant's demeanor "I guess I've always done things earlier than normal Sir. I could have graduated high school when I was sixteen. I took some time off though and graduated when I was seventeen just before joining the police academy. I'm not exactly sure who approved me starting early but I believe it was due to some influence by Grande Dame Ridgewater."

Okay this just gets more interesting Moss thought. He asked "You know _the_ Grande Dame Ridgewater?"

"Yes Sir. She was my guardian for two years. I lived with her when I was sixteen and seventeen" Sam answered. This was getting too personal. He hated revealing this much of his life even though every detail would be in the background check.

Moss considered all he had heard. The kid was open and forthcoming with his answers but he could see he was uncomfortable answering them. The fact that he was open with him and that starting things earlier than normal was a pattern with him, Moss accept the fact that this is what the kid wanted. That it was not being forced on him.

With that understood Moss decided to clue Braddock in on the demands his father had stipulated. He had reread the actual orders and did not find any wording in them that prevented him from telling Braddock about the condition. He had heard the sneer in Irwin's voice and felt that the addition was from him alone. But he was accountable to General Braddock and his orders superseded anything the Captain may have said.

He looked directly in Braddock's eyes and stated "Okay Braddock. I accept this is what you want regardless of how quick it was. I need you to know that you will be measured fairly for your skills. I do not care who your father is. My focus is on what is best for the Special Forces and if you have the right stuff when under pressure."

"Thank you Sir" Sam said.

Moss then explained the stipulation "That said I think it is only fair to let you know that you are being held to a higher standard to gain a recruit spot. By order of the General you must be in the top five percent in every assessment area. You miss one area you will not get a spot. Do you comprehend what that means?"

Sam couldn't help himself he snorted and spit out bitterly "Shit I knew there was a fucking catch. God damn he truly expects me to be the perfect solider. Nothing less is ever acceptable." Sam realized who he was speaking to and got a hold of himself.

Coming back to rigid attention Sam stated "Sorry Sir. Yes I understand what that means Sir. It means I have to be the best in every area. Five percent of thirty is one and a half. Unless there is a half man then I must be the top in all assessment area in order to gain a recruit spot. I will do my best to meet the expectations since I have been granted special dispensation to test early."

Moss was surprised first by the animosity he heard in the first statements. Then by how quickly a switch was flipped and there was nothing left but a hard core soldier in front of him. He wondered what the hell kind of upbringing produced this. It would be interesting to watch this man perform during the testing.

He said "That is correct. You are dismissed Braddock. Try to get some rest."

"Thank you Sir." Sam walked back and took his seat next to Matt. He turned to him and said "He is taunting me. He dangles it in front of me and then yanks it away Matt."

Seeing the knotted up, kicked kitten look in Sam's eyes he asked "What did the General do?"

Sam spoke so softly Matt barely heard him. But he heard the hurt in his voice "He expects me to be perfect in every assessment Matt. It's a stipulation for me to get a spot. Perfect. He wants his perfect soldier. He's toying with me. How can he expect me to be the best of everything? He always knows how to rip me apart."

Matt put his hand on Sam's shoulder "You will do your best. That is all anyone can expect. Just focus on that. Now it's time we grabbed some shut eye."

"Yeah" is all Sam said and closed his eyes. His insides were all knotted up. The General truly hated him. What had he expected? Everything he loved or wanted was always ripped from him. This was a cruel way to do it. There was no way he could be the best at every assessment. Hell he could barely swim. That was his main weakness but he had others contrary to what Matt might think of his skills. He was nowhere near prefect. He failed so often.

Sam fell into a fitful sleep.

Moss had watched the interaction between the two although he could not hear the words. It appeared Hunter was trying to make his friend feel better. Moss felt bad for Braddock but his hands were tied.

He would fairly assess him because he had a duty to fairly assess all thirty men. He set to work reconfiguring the teams with the addition of Braddock. Then a thought struck him, were his hands tied? Maybe not so much.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – Briefing Tent**_

Sam and Matt sat in the back of the large briefing tent. When their group had arrived at TAG West they had been promptly flown out to the remote training zone via helicopter. Upon arriving they were assigned tents and told to stow their gear and then go to the briefing tent. The Aussie's were already in the tent when their group arrived.

It was quiet in the tent as the men waited for the briefing to begin. Lieutenant Moss joined an Australian Lieutenant at the front of the tent. There were several other men at the front, mostly Sergeants.

The Aussie Lieutenant spoke "I am Lieutenant Roman and my Canadian counterpart is Lieutenant Moss. The gentlemen behind us will be your evaluators. They will observe your performance and run the testing. This is a first ever joint testing. The object of this joint testing beyond selecting recruits for our respective Special Ops is for both countries to assess our strengths and weakness in our overall training and assessment methods."

"Therefore we will be doing things a bit differently from what you might imagine if you have tested previously or spoken to someone that has. The first change is that testing will not have a drop clause. You are here and you will be expected to endure the entire testing phase, serious injuries aside. Second we will be pairing one Canadian and one Australian. In head to head tests you will go against each other. In team against team you will work together. Each man will be scored individually however by the observers."

Roman looked out at the men. It was always hard to tell at first glance who would be victorious and who would fold under the stress of testing. He continued "You are all superb soldiers to have made it this far. But only a few of you will make it to your respective elite training process and even fewer will actually complete that training and become Special Forces operators. We will push you to your limits and beyond in this testing. Our job is to put you under enormous pressure and see who becomes a diamond and who becomes oil. The first pressure point is that one of you will be doing double duty. Lieutenant Moss please explain to the men."

Lieutenant Moss stepped forward and spoke loud and firm "As Lieutenant Roman indicated one man will be placed under additional pressure. With a late addition to the Canadian ranks we are now unevenly matched for teams. Therefore we will randomly select pairs. The last pair will actually be a trio with two Canadians. Team assessments will be adjusted appropriately so as the trio will not have an unfair advantage having an extra man. This may include additional targets or harder obstacles."

Moss looked at the group and then said "The double duty comes in for head to head testing such as close quarters combat. When we draw the pairings the remaining two Canadian's names will be put in a hat. The name drawn will the one assigned to go head to head not only against their Australian partner but then again against their Canadian partner. Double duty comes with both a price and a perk. The man randomly selected will receive additional points on his assessment based on his performance. Are there any questions?"

There was general shuffling among the Canadian men. No one liked the idea of being that man even if it meant getting extra points. One man raised his hand and the Lieutenant called on him.

Corporal Nealy stood and glanced at Braddock. They all knew he was the last man added to the testing. Likely his daddy pulled some strings. Nealy asked firmly "Sir. Why a random drawing? Shouldn't it be the last man to make it to testing?"

Lieutenant Moss answered "Each man has made it to testing on their own merit. First or last to be added to the testing group makes no difference. It is fair to do a random drawing."

Nealy sat down and threw a look to Braddock that said 'it better not be me or else you pay'.

"Alright, if there are no further questions let's begin" Moss said. At that, two Sergeants one from each country stepped forward and began to draw names and call out pairing.

Moss stepped back and kept his face neutral. He watched Braddock covertly. In his mind this was fair. He had decided to level the playing field for Braddock. Top five percent meant one point five. His hand curled around the piece of paper in his hand. On it was written Braddock.

The Sergeants came down to the last five men; Corporals Keller and Koala from Australia and Corporals Nealy, Hunter and Braddock from Canada.

The Sergeant from Australia called out "Keller."

Reaching in and selecting a paper the Canadian Sergeant called out "Nealy."

Moss stepped forward and stated "That leaves Corporals Koala, Hunter and Braddock for the trio. I will now draw the name of the man who will be doing double duty." He reached in with his closed hand and moved it around then pulled it out. He opened his hand and read the piece of paper "Braddock."

Matt slapped Sam on the back "Kismet man, kismet. Do you know what this means?"

Sam groaned slightly "Yeah it means that I'm gonna get my ass kicked doubly."

"Oh ye of shortsightedness. Come on Sammy use your head. Think man" Matt challenged Sam.

Sam looked at Matt who was all smiles and excitement. Why the hell was Matt as excited as a kitten on crack? The only thing he could see is that not only did he have to be the best in everything, not happening, but now he had to do that while doing double the testing.

Moss then spent the next half hour giving the men their instructions for tomorrow. When he was finished with the detailed instructions he called out "Now go grab some food then hit the rack. We start tomorrow at 0400."

Sam said "Come on Matt. I'm eating for two now. While we eat you can explain to me why you are so excited."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – Mess Tent**_

Matt and Sam sat down with heaping plates of food. Once they were seated Matt launched into it "Okay Sammy don't you get it. That damned stipulation. Top five percent." Sam still just stared at him. Man Sam was locked into one of his defeatist modes. He had to kick him out of it. "Come on. I know you're smart enough to figure it out."

Sam ate slowly thinking. All he could think of was that his ass was gonna get kicked royally.

Matt decided to take drastic action. He took his hand and whacked Sam not so lightly against his head.

Sam yelled "Hey" and glared at Matt. "What the hell was that for?"

Matt replied "That my friend was for letting the General get into your head. I had to knock some sense into you. Now get your mind off of getting your ass kicked and switch to kicking ass. Top five percent. Now think dammit put your math skills to work. I'm not giving you the answer."

Sam looked hard at Matt. Then a smile began to spread across his lips. He broke into a wide grin and said "One point five. One and a half a man. Hot damn, half a man. I have the chance to add to my points."

Then he sobered "Mattie no going light when we go head to head. I expect you to give it your all. I get in only if you give your all. I'll know if you are slacking off. Understand."

Matt had a mouth full of food but answered anyway "Got it."

"Ah man you need some table manners" Sam said seeing the contents of Matt's mouth.

Swallowing Matt said "Ma leave me alone." The both laughed.

Corporal Koala approached the two men that he would be working with and against in testing. He was a burly but affable man. His friends said that his last name fit him to a T because he was so laid back and the fact that his light brown hair was going prematurely gray. When his mates teased him about it he said it was better than going prematurely bald.

Stopping next to Matt Koala asked in a pleasant drawl "G'Day mates mind if I sit with you? My name's Joey Koala. Mates just call me Koala."

Matt nodded to the place next to him "Take a seat. I'm Matt Hunter and that's Sam Braddock. Man did your parents do a number on your name."

Koala snorted and smiled "Yeah well the oldies had a weird sense of humor. At least my last name ain't Kangaroo." He sat and noticed the huge pile of food on Sam's plate "You really gonna eat all of that?"

Matt laughed "That's only his first helping. You should see what he can pack away. I swear he has a tape worm sometimes."

Sam rolled his eyes "Some of us expended a lot of energy and don't laze about."

Matt snorted "Yah, yah, your argument would hold more weight if you were a recon man instead of a sniper."

Sam and Matt bantered back and forth for a bit more and Koala smiled. He liked them. Hell he usually liked everyone. It took a lot to rile him up and dislike someone. But these two seemed to really know each other. He asked "So how long have you two been mates?"

"Since basic training several years ago" Sam answered.

The three enjoyed light conversation getting to know a bit about each other. They found out that Koala was both a sniper and demolitions expert. Koala told them a bit about growing up on a remote station in the outback.

He had them laughing as he described his favorite teenage activity of setting up small explosives then finding a perch and using his rifle to set them off to scare the men that worked for his parents; oldies as he called them. Sam and Matt both liked the guy.

When Sam returned with his second helping Corporal Nealy swaggered up to the table and looked at Braddock "It should be you doing the double up. Hope you get your ass kicked good. You don't belong here yet. I saw your file when I did a short stint in the payroll office; I know you don't meet the age requirement. Did you go crying to daddy because Mattie was leaving you all alone? Better watch your back here; dear old daddy can't come in and save you out here."

Sam sat stone faced and quiet. Yeah right dear old daddy coming to his rescue. What a friggin joke. If only Nealy really knew. Sam would not rise to the bait. Nealy was a first class jerk and had been a thorn in his side since he and Matt arrived at Petawawa seven months ago.

Nealy took every opportunity to mess with him. It took four pay cycles to fix the crap he had done to his pay. Nealy got off scot-free for it to claiming he was unfamiliar with the systems an accidentally messed up. Sam knew better, besides being a jerk the man was a computer genius.

Matt was not so quiet. With heat he growled out "Bugger off Nealy."

Mockingly Nealy said to Sam "Ah Sammy can't even fight his own battles. Mattie to the baby's rescue."

Then he turned to Matt. "What does he do for you? Give you good head or just perks from daddy. Like maybe you being given an opportunity to test for Special Forces" Nealy jeered.

Matt stood "Someone's gonna teach you to keep your mouth shut asshole. And that someone is gonna be me."

Sam grabbed Matt's arm and pulled down on it as he calmly said "Matt sit down. He's not worth it."

Matt waited another moment staring menacingly at Nealy. Then he did as Sam asked and slowly sat down. Sam was right the idiot wasn't worth it.

Nealy laughed "Weak, you're never gonna make the cut; either of you. It will be fun watching you two fail." Then he swaggered away and out of the tent.

Koala leaned forward and said "Crikey, he's a wanker for sure. Why does he think your father pulled strings and are you really under age?"

Sam did not want to answer and looked at Matt as he shoveled in a mouthful of food. His look said 'you can tell'.

Matt blew out a breath and said "Sam's father is the General of Special Forces. And yeah Sam's under age. He's twenty one. He asked for special dispensation to test. It was granted because he more than met all other criteria. But the General stipulated Sam has to be in the top five percent to even be considered for a recruit spot."

Incredulous at the stipulation Koala asked "What does the bloke expect, you to be bloody perfect?"

Sam put down his fork no longer hungry due to the tension rising in him "Yeah." Then he stood "Matt I'm gonna head off to get some sleep."

He turned to go feeling drained emotionally after the last few days. Sam needed rest if he was gonna be at his best. Which he hoped was good enough to meet the General's expectations. Sam wanted to meet them because no matter how fucked up their relationship was, Sam still carried a son's desire to prove himself to his father. To maybe one day be deemed worthy again.

Matt stood "Hold up Sam." He looked a Koala "Nice meeting you Koala. See ya tomorrow."

Koala watched them go. He had watched the shades close in the kid's eyes. He was damned glad his own dad ran a cattle station. Having a General for a father would be a kind of pressure he would never want. He leaned back and watched the other men as they ate and got to know one another.

This was his second attempt at earning a spot, this was certain to be so much different than the last test. It might actually be kind of fun in a weird way. He wondered whether Sam's best mate would go soft on him seeing as though that condition applied. Koala decided he would not go soft. He had to earn his own spot and could not do that. Besides regardless of the stipulation Sam had to earn his spot too. He stood and then headed out.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – 1600 Hours**_

Sam plopped to the ground next to Matt. Twelve hours straight with only one five minute break. At 0400 they had assembled with full packs and gear. By 0405 they were off on a double time hike. He had watched many of the men falter and do the technicolor yawn. He had almost vomited too after eight hours but tamped down hard on it. They were all quite worn out. And the day was only getting started. Or so Moss told them as he said to take a break.

Quickly Sam ate his MRE and downed his water, like the rest of them. He saw the Sergeants gather and confer notes. He looked around and saw a large pile of dirt that was flattened on top and wondered why it was there.

Finishing his food and drink he laid down and stretched his back and said "What ya think is next Matt?"

Groaning as he lay back too Matt answered "Don't care I wanna die. Can I just die now?"

Sam laughed "No you didn't get orders to die yet. Until those come down ya gotta stay with me."

Rolling over to look at Sam Matt said "Orders, smorders. I wasn't ordered to lose the contents of my stomach but I did. Didn't see you puking."

Sitting back up Sam answered sourly "Can't. I've been ordered to be perfect." He stood and stretched not wanting his muscles to stiffen or cramp up. It was one lesson Corporal Brock had pounded into his head when he was younger and they did their long runs at the desert base. Brock had stayed in charge of his PT from the time he was ten until he was fourteen. It was from him he developed a love of running.

Moss walked over and saw that fifty eight of the fifty nine men were sitting or lying down. Only Braddock was standing. Smart man he thought. "Alright men now that you are warmed up a bit. Next up is King of the Hill. Braddock since you are the only one standing you are up first.

We will start with one attacker and then progress from there adding more randomly as you maintain your position as the king. Get knocked off the hill your turn is over. You earn points for technique, number of attackers and duration on the hill. This is no holds barred but no weapons only hand to hand. And no maiming each other. Let's go."

Sam jogged over to the hill and up to the flat top. This actually sounded like fun. He smiled cockily as he watched several of the men groan and slowly rise seeing that their muscles had stiffened. Sam sent a silent thanks to Brock.

Roman reached into a small box, pulled out a name and called out "Nealy up for attacker."

Nealy grinned. Braddock was going down.

Sam winked at Nealy as he approached. It had the effect he wanted. Nealy rushed him without thinking it through. A quick side step and kick to the ass had Nealy sprawling to the ground cursing loudly.

Nealy scrambled up and came after him again. Sam easily moved out of range again and sent the man to the ground again. After the fourth time Nealy hit the ground Roman called out "Keller jump in."

Now Sam had two attackers. Both made a frontal approach. He was able to dodge Nealy and the man fell again. But Keller got a hold of his arm and began dragging him down. Sam focused on getting free of Keller and landed an elbow to the gut that had Keller bending over.

Roman allowed the two to attack twice more before he added a third man.

Three attackers was quite a bit to handle. Keller and Smith worked together and almost got him off the hill. But he got in a few punches and broke free in time to maintain his position on the top of the hill.

Sam was beginning to tire as the fourth man was added. Nealy was mostly ineffectual having lost control of his emotions. However, Keller and Smith were more than enough to handle. Then Koala was called up. God he was muscular.

Watching the three of them approach in a coordinated effort Sam assessed his options. They were limited. Keller, Smith and Koala were working together. Nealy was a wildcard and doing his own thing. Sam decided to focus most on the three real threats. He dodged, weaved, twisted, blocked and landed blows managing to stay out of their hands.

Sam had just eluded Keller when Koala grabbed an arm. He tried to twist away but then pain shot through his middle back on the right side. "Aaaarg" was ripped from him as he went limp in Koala's grip. Through the rushing in his ears he heard commotion around him but did not register the words.

Keller yelled at Nealy "What the fuck man?"

Smith rushed Nealy tackling him to the ground ripping the thick tree limb from his hands and threatening to bash Nealy's head with it. Several Sergeants rushed forward to pull Smith off and to restrain Nealy.

Koala lowered Sam to the ground as Matt, Moss and Roman ran up the hill.

Sam blinked as the initial overwhelming pain started to ebb. How the hell did he end up on the ground? Matt was in his face yelling "Sam? Sam? You okay?"

A groan escaped Sam as he said "What?"

Moss ordered "Lay still son a medic is coming."

Roman looked at the young soldier and saw the confusion in his eyes and explained "Nealy hit you in the kidney area with a tree limb."

A Sergeant ran up and showed Moss the limb "Sir check Braddock for a puncture wound." His showed the limb with a four inch sturdy offshoot that was bloody.

Sam was quickly and unceremoniously rolled to the side and his shirts yanked up. Matt yelled "Shit."

"How bad is it Matt?" Sam asked beginning to gain control on the pain his breathing evening out.

Matt looked at him "Bad enough but you've had worse. Relax."

Moss looked at Sam "The medics are gonna check you out. We will talk once I hear the report."

Sam nodded resigned to the fact that he was likely done. Fuck Nealy. That son of bitch ruined his chances completely. Matt and Koala helped him to rise and head over to the Humvee that would take him to the medic tent.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – Medical Tent**_

"Lieutenant Moss will come and talk with you when he gets back. He's ordered that you stay here until you talk to him. You're lucky it did not puncture the kidney. Although the kidney is bruised and it is gonna hurt for a while. Try to get some sleep. I'll be back in five" the medic informed Sam and then left to run a quick errand.

Sam closed his eyes and breathed evenly trying to quell the nausea that had begun on the ride here. He was glad they had portable x-ray machine otherwise he would have been sent to base for sure. He was also glad it showed no broken ribs.

An examination and cleansing, a painful one full of probing, showed the puncture was not deep enough to hit the kidney. But he did have a small amount of blood showing in his urine. The medic wanted to send him to the base for a CT scan but he refused. The medic said the final call would be up to the Lieutenant. If that happened it would be the final kiss of death to his chances of getting a spot.

The medic had forced him to take ibuprofen for the pain when he refused stronger meds. God damned Nealy Sam thought as the nausea overpowered him and he threw up into the basin they provided him for such an occurrence. He grabbed the glass of water rinsed and spit.

Laying back down he began to ponder if he could talk Lieutenant Moss into allowing him to continue. It was a long shot but he had to try. As Sam laid there thinking his bruised and overworked body pulled him into a fitful sleep.

Five hours later Lieutenant Moss slipped quietly into the medical tent after giving the men instructions to eat and rest and then dealing with Nealy. He saw Hunter sitting quietly next to Braddock who was sleeping. He motioned the medic outside. "Report" he ordered. The medic gave him the details. He thanked him and went to the command tent to think.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – Command Tent**_

Roman was sitting reviewing the inputs from his Sergeants today when Moss entered. He looked up "So how's Braddock?"

Moss took a seat and said "Mild bruising of the kidneys. The medic wanted to send him to the base for a CT scan but Braddock refused and he agreed to monitor him tonight and decide tomorrow. If he gives the all clear I have to decide whether he is fit to continue."

"If he is able I say you allow him Mate. We will be back at evens that way" Roman answered.

Rolling his head around his neck Moss thought on Roman's comment. Sending Nealy packing was the right decision. The man did not follow orders and deliberately injured a fellow soldier. Someone like him had no place at all in the Special Forces let alone Army. But now he had two dilemmas. Was Braddock capable of continuing and if so, there was no longer opportunity for him to earn additional points.

He decided to make a call. It was 0900 there right now. He steeled himself for a possible dressing down but he could couch his reason for calling to inform him of the issues encountered. He dialed and it was answered on the third ring.

 _["General Braddock's office, Corporal Merrill speaking"]_

"Lieutenant Moss, I need to speak with General Braddock regarding an incident during testing" Moss stated.

 _["Hold" Merrill said then buzzed the General and informed him of who was on the line and reason. General Braddock picked up the transferred call and said "Braddock here. What is the incident Lieutenant Moss?"]_

"Sir. I've had to dismiss one of the candidates for failure to follow orders and deliberately injuring a fellow soldier." Moss went on to describe the incident in detail and the status of Corporal Braddock. He concluded saying "He is being monitored tonight and the medic will decide in the morning if he can continue."

Then biting the bullet Moss asked "Sir is it fair to require Corporal Braddock to be the top five percent in every assessment area to earn a spot as a recruit? Especially now if he continues with an injury."

 _[General Braddock had listened to Samuel's condition. It angered him that Nealy would do something like that and he fully agreed with Moss's decision to kick him out testing and making a full report to the man's CO requesting disciplinary action. But then he was stunned by Moss's question. He asked "What do you mean be in the top five percent?"]_

"Your written order Sir. The one that accompanied Braddock's special dispensation and file. It clearly says he is to be in the top five percent Sir, which with thirty men means he has to be the best in every area" Moss stated taken aback at the clear sound of confusion in the General's voice.

 _["I gave no such order. Corporal Braddock is to be assessed the same as any other man trying for a spot. No more and no less. He is to be in the top five of all areas. Not the top five percent" the General stated flatly._

 _His mind was racing. How did such a thing get in with the file? He then directed "You will courier me the order ASAP. I will investigate the issue from here. If Corporal Braddock is cleared by the medic and is able to continue the same applies. No special treatment one way or the other. He earns a spot or not on his own merits against our standards. Is that clear Lieutenant Moss?"]_

"Crystal clear Sir" Moss said smiling. This incident might have been a blessing in disguise.

 _[The General then added "Good. Now if he is not capable of continuing you will inform him that he is guaranteed a spot in the next scheduled testing as you would for any soldier injured in this manner during testing. You will also inform my office of his condition if that occurs."]_

"Yes Sir. I'm sure he will be happy to hear that Sir should it come to pass and he cannot continue with this cycle" Moss stated.

 _["Anything further?" Braddock asked.]_

Moss couldn't help saying "That's one fine son you have General. You should have seen his performance today. You would be proud of him. He was up to defending against four attackers until the incident occurred."

 _[Pride swelled in William's heart. He knew Samuel's capabilities and he seemed to be showing them full force today. Gruffly covering his fatherly pride he said "Good to hear he is doing as he was trained to do."_

 _Then he hung up. William hated being so cold. But he could not allowed anyone to even hint at favoritism. He also had to protect Samuel by not allowing people around him to see that he had a soft spot for his family.]_

Moss hung up thinking damn he was cold. Fair but cold. He pulled out Braddock's file and removed the order. He placed it in an envelope and then called over one of the Sergeants "This needs to get to General Braddock ASAP."

The Sergeant left to do his bidding and Moss turned to Roman "I hope Braddock is capable to continue. If not we will draw again for the double duty."

Roman simply nodded and focused on the assessment of his men. Moss turned to his desk and did the same. He smiled as Braddock's name hit the top of every assessment today by the compiled scores of the Sergeants.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later – Somewhere in Australia Outback – Briefing Tent**_

The room had been configured with tables and room for six candidates. They were broken out into five groups of six. Sam and Matt were in the last group. They took a seat at the table and then all six were blindfolded. A box was placed in front of them.

Moss instructed "In your box are parts for five guns. There are no excess parts. You will be timed on how quickly you assemble them. You will begin on my signal."

Sam thought this would be fun and easy. He spent hours taking apart and reassembling all sorts of guns. Moss said "Go." Sam started to feel the parts in the box.

His hands worked quickly and deftly. He was half way through when something became clear to him. He couldn't stop the smile that split on his face. He continued to work then called out "Done."

He was the first of the group to call done. The others called done over the next several minutes. When all were finished they were instructed to remove their blindfolds.

Sam quickly looked to his left and smiled. Matt figured it out too. Then to his right Koala and Keller had also. The other two were not so lucky. Parts were left in front of them.

Moss went up to Hampton and asked "I see parts left over. Did you assemble the guns correctly?"

Hampton stuttered a bit "Yes, I think so Sir."

"You think? You are not sure?" Moss asked.

"Yes. Yes I assembled them correctly sir. I assembled five guns correctly" Hampton declared.

Moss grinned "I said there were no extra parts. How do you account for the parts in front of you?"

Dismayed Hampton looked at the parts in front of him "I do not know Sir."

Turning to Braddock Moss said "Braddock I see that you have no parts left but you have eight guns in front of you. How do you account for that?"

Sam grinned cockily "Sir you said no spare parts. You said five guns. I have five _types_ of guns in front of me."

Moss liked that cocky grin. He had come too really like the kid over the past two weeks. His performance was stellar. He had not communicated to him that the General had not ordered him to be perfect. Moss wanted to see what the kid would do under that type of pressure. Braddock rose to the challenge. Although not top in everything he was damned near close. Braddock was solidly in the top four of all assessments.

Moss nodded at the answer "Good deduction. You gentlemen have an hour to gear up and grab some food before we head out for the final assessment. Braddock, stay I need to speak with you."

Sam gave Matt a look and Matt patted his back "I'll grab your food Sam and meet you in the mess tent." Sam nodded and Matt headed out.

Moss looked at Braddock when the room was cleared. He started "How do you feel you are doing Braddock?"

"I'm okay Sir" Sam answered not really knowing what the Lieutenant was asking.

"I didn't ask how you are feeling I asked how do you feel you are doing. Assessment wise?" Moss clarified.

Sam drew a breath and released it "I'm certain I'm not in the top five percent of all assessment areas Sir."

"Then why do you continue to put forth the effort?" Moss asked.

Maintaining his gaze with Moss Sam considered his answer then stated the truth "I don't know how not too Sir. If there is a job to do it is my duty to do it to the best of my ability, regardless of all else."

Impressed by the answer Moss smiled "We need men like you in Special Forces. In good conscience I should have told you before but I wanted to see how you operated under intense pressure. There was a miscommunication with the orders from the General. One of his aides miswrote the order. You are being held to the same standard as everyone else. For a chance at a spot as a recruit you will need to be in the top five of all areas not the top five percent."

Sam stared at Moss blankly. When there was no response from Braddock he said "You don't have to be perfect, just damn near perfect like the rest of us."

Blinking rapidly thoughts and emotions raced through his head. This whole time he had known he had blown his chance to get into the Special Forces. He had done his best though and tried to enjoy the challenges. He thought it would be good training if he could apply again and get another shot sometime later. The only thing he could get out that made any sense was "Thank you for telling me Sir."

Moss nodded and dismissed him. Sam jogged to the tent to tell Matt. His heart was soaring. He might still have a chance.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – 1300 Hours**_

Sam had been paired with Koala for the past two weeks. Matt was shifted to be Keller's partner after Nealy was kicked out. He, Matt, Koala and Keller had become friends. Sure they fought hard against each other in head to head competitions but during down time the four of them laughed and joked around.

Today's last test required each team to locate forty target locations within twenty four hours. They were given basic information on the first target. When they found it there would be a clue of some sort to locate the next. Sergeants were placed at each location to hand out the clues. No two teams would be following the same clue order but they would eventually all visit each Sergeant.

It was the final test that combined mental and physical skills. Endurance and critical thinking as well as shooting, rappelling and climbing were all involved. Not all teams were expected to actually complete it. This test typically had a fifty percent failure rate. Not completing it had a huge impact on the candidate's score and in almost all cases meant they did not earn a spot.

Matt clapped Sam's back. He had been as stunned as Sam was hearing about the confusion with the General's order. A pall that had descended on him the past two weeks had lifted and he was his full happy self. Matt said with a broad grin "This is so up your alley Sam. Now I'm a bit afraid that you are gonna get a spot and I'm gonna be the one left behind."

Sam snorted "Not likely Matt. I've seen your performance. You remember what I taught you about orienteering you and Keller will fly through this course."

Matt liked the look in Sam's eyes right now. There was a bit of carefree abandon.

Sam's mind recalled the summer spent with Dutch and Buzz. All that Dutch had taught him about how to track, read a map, and navigate by compass, the stars and the position of the sun. Sam thought if he got a spot he might actually get to work with them someday. That would be cool.

Moss gave them all the last minute details. Each candidate was fitted with a GPS tracker and a comms unit in case they required medical assistance or became hopelessly lost. Then he gave the order to go.

Koala and Sam took off at a good pace. Sam was stronger in orienteering but Koala was familiar with the area. It was a good combination and they made it to their first location in record time. It took some time and debate to decipher the second clue but once they agreed they headed out for the next location.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – 1500**_

When they found the Sergeant he smiled and pointed up in the tree. One of them would have to climb to get it. Sam volunteered. He dropped his pack and scurried up the tree. Getting the clue he hurried down.

As they set off to the third location Koala said "You know you have to watch for drop bears in this area."

Running next to him Sam asked "Drop bear? Never heard of that."

Koala said seriously "Crikey you mean they sent you blokes here and didn't warn you about the drop bear."

"Warn us?" Sam asked.

"Okay. They bloody well should have told you. Notice how I scan the trees?" Koala said.

Sam didn't really but said "Yeah I guess."

Koala stated "I'm looking for drop bear. They are similar in size and look to the koala but deadly. Deadly. Deadly. They are predatory and carnivorous. They hunt by ambushing ground dwelling animals from above. Once prey is within view they will drop as much as eight metres on top of the unsuspecting prey. The impact stuns their prey and they bite the jugular on the neck. Deadly little buggers."

Looking up in the tree warily Sam thought Christ Australia has some badass killing animals. All the deadly snakes and spiders and now this drop bear he had never heard of. Sam glanced at Koala and saw a small grin on his face growing.

Sam laughed "Ah Christ you had me going there for a second Koala."

Koala burst out laughing "You should of seen your face Sam."

Both still laughing they burst into a clearing right into the middle of a large mob of kangaroos. They spooked the kangaroos as much as they were surprised.

Before Sam could react a large buck reacted balancing his entire body on his tail and kicking forward with his powerful legs. Sam was hit twice as both powerful feet slammed into his chest. He flew back five feet and landed on the ground hard striking his head.

Koala raced over to Sam as the kangaroos hopped away. Sam was knocked out cold. Koala removed Sam's helmet and patted his face "Sam. Come on Sam."

Sam took a huge gasping breath in as his eyes blinked open. He saw Koala over him as he gulped for air. Koala helped him sit up asking "You okay mate? Anything hurt? Ribs? Head?"

A few more deep breaths in and out Sam finally could answer as his hand slipped inside his vest to rub his chest. "Christ they kick hard. I'm okay. Just the wind knocked out of me. Give me a second."

Koala stood and seeing Sam was mostly okay he chuckled "Now you know you're not supposed to kickbox with kangaroos. Especially boomers as big as that one mate."

Sam stuck out his hand and Koala helped him up then bent and picked up Sam's helmet for him. Sam said "My chest is gone be as colorful as a Christmas tree in a few hours. Damn that hurt. And here I was worried about all the damned deadly snakes."

"Come on mate we'll walk a bit while you get sorted out. We are making good time" Koala said.

The two headed off to the third location.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Somewhere in Australia Outback – 1030 Hours**_

Sam and Koala had found thirty nine of their forty targets. It had been a long night. Sam's chest was aching and he figured he probably had a few cracked ribs. But he was not going to let that stop him. He pushed through the pain.

When they found the location of the fortieth and last target the Sergeant waiting for them pointed over the cliff. To get the target it required them to rappel down to a ledge to retrieve it. There was nothing to tie off too so one of them would have to hold the other as they rappelled.

"No contest Sam. I'm much heavier than you. I anchor you and you get our target" Koala said.

Sam nodded and looked over the edge. "The ledge is about fifty feet down." They began to prep the gear and Sam hooked the lines.

When they were ready Sam laughed and said "No dropping me."

Koala laughed "Wouldn't dare. Matt would kill me."

"Slowly and painfully" Sam agreed.

Sam positioned himself at the lip of the edge.

Koala sat down and anchored his feet against two large rocks "Ready when you are."

Sam moved down the rock face as quickly as he could. He was about fourteen feet from the ledge when he heard Koala scream in pain and the rope went lax. Sam fell fourteen feet to the ledge his knees scraping down the cliff as his hands sought purchase of a rock or hole to stop his fall.

His hands found nothing. He landed hard on his knees. Sam was unable to bite back the cry of pain. As he was huffing for breath he heard a gunshot.

"Koala what happened? You okay?" Sam yelled between panting breaths. His hand grabbed the target and shoved it into his vest pocket without thinking.

As Sam peered up from his position on his hands and knees the Sergeant's face loomed over the edge and called out "Braddock you okay?"

"Not sure. Where's Koala? What happened?" Sam yelled moving slowly from his knees to his butt.

The Sergeant yelled down "Help and medics on the way. Hold tight. Koala was bitten by a king brown snake. I shot it."

"Koala you okay?" Sam yelled again worried his friend was in real trouble. He wasn't sure if that was one of the more venomous snakes.

Koala finished tightening the tourniquet on his lower leg and called out to Sam "Yeah. Bloody thing was curled up in the rocks and decided to come out and make me calf its lunch. Lucky the king brown is not extremely toxic and the medics carry antivenin. You okay?"

Sam looked at his ripped pants at his bloodied knees. He straightened out his left and it was a little sore. Then he moved to his right and gritted his teeth as pain shot through the knee. Then he looked at his hands; scrapped and bloody palms embedded with dirt and small rocks and bloodied knuckles. How the hell did I manage to mess up my knuckles Sam thought?

"Left knee isn't in great shape. Think my right kneecap might be busted. Hands are pretty messed up too. Gripping a rope is gonna be a problem" Sam called up to them.

Koala yelled "Hold tight mate. We'll get you up. Sorry I dropped you mate."

Sam couldn't help himself, he laughed. "It's okay. I'll tell Matt you had good reason. Maybe he'll let you live if the snake bite doesn't kill you." Sam could hear Koala laughing.

In a very short time a rescue unit had converged on their location and set about getting Sam up off the ledge. Matt and Keller had come too having just completed acquiring their fortieth target and were nearby.

Matt was the first one down followed by the medic. Between them they braced Sam's knees, wrapped his hands and got him into a harness.

When he was finally topside Sam was put in a Humvee across the entire back seat. Matt climbed in next to him and kept his legs from moving on the bumpy path back to the base camp. Another Humvee had already left with Koala.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Australia Outback – Medical Tent**_

Matt stood near Sam with a supportive hand on his shoulder as the medic cleaned his hands. Using tweezers the medic was pulling out all the tiny embedded rocks. Sam's legs were both in temporary splints to stop movement until his knees could be properly examined. Koala was in the cot next to them with an IV with antivenin dripping into it.

They were waiting for the evac helicopter to arrive from base. Lieutenant Moss and Roman came into the tent.

Moss said "The bird will be here in ten minutes. Braddock and Koala. Although you did not complete the course and that will be a huge knock on your scores I have to say you both had a damned fine running. You were on track to finish in second place. I wish actual completion of the course did not count for so much point wise."

Koala looked crestfallen. Sam looked at him and wished it could be different too. Then a thought trickled into his head and he turned to Moss and Roman and asked "Per the instructions given in briefing the goal was to attain forty targets. The course was complete upon collection of the fortieth one not returning to base camp. Is that correct Sirs?

"Yes" Roman answered for them.

Sam bent his head to his vest and said "Matt can you? In my vest pocket. I would but …" he raised one of his still bloodied hands as the medic continued to pull out rocks from the other.

Matt reached in for Sam and his hand found what Sam meant him to find. He pulled it out and held up a bloody little target.

Moss chuckled "I'll be damned. You two did complete the course."

Roman grinned and stuck out a hand to Koala then he said "In that case Koala, congratulations mate. Your scores have earned you a spot."

Moss decided not to wait either and said "Hunter, Braddock you have both earned a spot in the next training cycle. Braddock depending on what they find with the knees I will allow Hunter to defer to the same training group as you. I want you rested up and healed properly before beginning training. No doubt you both will pass training and become great assets to the Special Forces. We need more men like you two."

Matt whooped loudly and then shook the Lieutenant's hand. Twice; once for him and once for Sam. He turned to Sam "You did it brother. You did it! Never doubted for a second you wouldn't make it. Together we're gonna make a difference. A real difference."

Sam grinned at Matt. He was so happy his friend, his brother, was on the path to his dream. He would gladly walk along with him even if it meant being under his father's command. Matt was more important. Matt was the only family he truly had.

As the evac medics entered Moss pulled Matt aside "Go with him. I'll have both your gear packed and sent back to Petawawa."

"Thank you Sir" Matt said again.

* * *

 _ **Medevac Helicopter Enroute to Base Hospital**_

Lying calmly resting his eyes with Matt next to him in the bird Sam was recalling what happened just after the airevac medics had arrived. He had coughed then winced in pain during prep for airevac. The medic had immediately lifted then stripped Sam of his shirt and let out a loud exclamation when he saw the bruising covering his entire chest.

Koala had yelled "Crikey the boomer did that to you?"

All eyes turned to Sam and he had been forced to tell them all about the kangaroo kickboxing. The whole group had laughed.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Matt and said "I'm just glad we didn't encounter a drop bear."

Koala played along and shivered "Rather tangle with five king brown snakes than a drop bear."

Matt asked "What's a drop bear?"

Sam barely controlled a smile as he further embellished Koala's description of the fictitious carnivorous koala bear like animal. Matt's eyes wide open fully being taken in by the hoax.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed 'K' it was a little different from the norm but fun to write._ _The ideas for L, M, O would be much appreciated._

 _ **Please let me know what you thought. Specifically would you like to see more Sam Army/JTF2 based stories?**_

 _ **Special Nods to a whole bunch of fantastic readers (**_ _sorry I could not use all the great ideas sent to me_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- __**cnewkumet**_ _for requesting a military fic and for sending kangaroo and koala – sparked my muse to send Sam to Australia.  
\- Knocked out from __**Danileia**_ _and_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Koala from_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _  
\- King of the Hill from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Kidney from_ _ **ConstableKellyAD**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **jayrae2000**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _,_ _ **JamForever**_ _and_ _ **StefOels**_ _  
\- Kangaroo from_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _  
\- Kickboxing from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _  
\- Kicked from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Knuckles from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _and_ _ **JamForever**_ _  
\- Knee from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **Danileia**_ _,_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **jayrae1997**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **raymond869**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **cnewkumet**_ _,_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **JamForever**_ _,_ _ **StefOels**_ _and_ _ **Kaleigh**_ _  
_


	13. Lost, Lacerations, Left to Die, Looking

**Lost, Lacerations, Left to Die, Looking for Sam, Lips (split/cracked), Leg (broken), Ligaments (torn), Lung (punctured), Lacerated Larynx, Lumbar (bruised), Lymph Nodes (swollen), Lucky to be Living, Liquor Store, Longing, Loved, Lo-jacked & Lucky**

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

Sam woke feeling lost and confused in total darkness and pain. Waking did not last long and he slipped away again.

Waking a second time Sam fought to open his eyes but it was no use they would not budge. Pain flowed through him and he felt cold wetness on his face. But he could not move. Vaguely he thought that his life depended on his ability to stay conscious. But he was quickly lost to the blackness again.

The third time he woke there were bright flashes of light intermittently he saw from behind closed eyes. Whether the flashes were internal or external he could not tell. Pain asserted itself more strongly. He was cold, so very cold. There were sounds but he was unable to distinguish them. He slipped back into oblivion.

Sam woke a fourth time or maybe it was the hundredth or thousandth time, he lost count. Never able to fight the pull to oblivion more than a few moments. This time seemed to be a bit different. He felt a rush of warm air over his body. But still he could not move.

Sounds began to filter in but they were still too distorted to understand and were lost on him. Trying with all his might to open his eyes he managed to get one to crack open a slit. The light was bright; too bright to see. Oblivion claimed him again.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room – 8:00 pm**_

Ed saw Greg was still in the briefing room with the lights dimmed. He was staring at the call file. It had been a successful call so he wondered why he was still reviewing it an hour after shift ended and everyone went home. Well everyone but the two of them that is.

He walked in and asked "Greg, all good?"

Greg looked up from the file. Well he hadn't actually been looking at the file. He had been lost in thought. He brushed a hand over his face and answered somewhat distractedly "Yeah."

Ed read the distraction and decided to take a seat "What's up?"

"Just thinking" is all Greg offered.

Ed sat back getting comfortable. Something was definitely on Greg's mind but he seemed to be trying to work it out and pull it forward. He'd seen him like this before. Sometimes it helped Greg if he talked it through instead of keeping it in his head. He asked "About what?"

Greg tapped the file then swung his chair to look out the window. The snow was falling intermittently now. For a long moment he was silent then he said "Sam." He swung back and looked at Ed as the nebulous thoughts that had been just a fingers length away from him came into his grasp.

"Did he seem odd to you after the call today?" Greg asked.

Giving Greg's question due consideration he reviewed in his head the call and the debriefing after. "No not that I can say. You apparently did. What did you see?"

Rubbing his face briskly Greg answered "That's the problem. It's what I didn't see. I know that sounds weird. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

Ed responded "Greg you see things we don't. You make connections we don't. It's what makes you so good at what you do. If it bothers you there is probably something to be bothered about."

Greg looked at Ed. His second in command and good friend. He was always a good sounding board.

"Why don't we go grab a drink at the Goose. Maybe a change of location and relaxing will help to congeal your thoughts" Ed offered.

Greg nodded. He signed the report and closed the file. They stood and walked together to Winnie's desk and Greg put the file down. Greg almost laughed. Peter was at what they all thought of as Winnie's desk not the dispatcher's desk.

As Greg headed off to the locker room to change Ed zipped up his coat. He watched the snow falling outside it looked like it was getting steadier. They would still have several hours to hang out before the heavy storm rolled in as the weather forecasters predicted.

* * *

 _ **Lou's Apartment – 8:00 pm**_

Spike put in the movie while Jules and Lou carried in the snacks. Today was a good day. They had several calls but all ended peacefully with no one hurt. They had the next two days off.

It was snowing out and downright frigid outside so a movie night inside after shift was the decision.

Jules set the popcorn down and grabbed a small handful. When she finished it she asked "So if the storm hits before we are done Lou are you okay with us hanging out here tonight?"

Lou smiled "Yeah no problem. You can have the spare room and Spike can have the couch."

Spike pouted "Why do I always have to get the lumpy couch."

Lou responded "Cause your ma taught you to be a gentlemen. That's why." Spike grinned, it was true.

Jules plopped down on the comfy couch and asked "Why did Sam not come again?"

Heading to the couch Spike answered "He didn't really say. Just mumbled something about he had something to do tonight."

Lou handed a beer to both of them and chuckled "I'm thinking it was a hot chick. You know he doesn't like to talk about the girls he dates."

Spike laughed "Yeah you're probably right. Cold night, warm body to curl up too. Samtastic's always attracting the beautiful ladies."

Jules sunk down into the couch. She hated when they talked like that. Sam could date. She was the one that made the decision to end it but she hated hearing about it.

But she didn't think he was on a date tonight. She had ridden back to the barn with him. Jules had felt a weird vibe from Sam after the last call. But when she asked if he was okay he had just given her a lopsided grin and said yeah.

She had wanted to talk to him more but they arrived at the barn and had to head into debriefing. Afterwards he had been gone before she had been dressed. Spike and Lou had then invited her to a movie night. Lou had said that Sam declined their invite.

Something was nagging at her and she could not put her finger on it. Jules took a sip of beer. The movie started and she was quickly engrossed in it leaving her thoughts to stew in the back of her head.

Spike watched Jules. She had asked about Sam several times. Jules seemed to be very insightful about Sam. So it bugged him that she asked so many questions about him tonight. How did he seem in the locker room? Why did he say no? Did you guys beg him to come? Did he look upset? Did he look happy?

Then she asked again just before the movie. She had this look on her face. It clearly said she didn't think Sam was on a date. He settled down and became engaged in the movie. Those thought settled in the back recesses of his head as sounds of laughter filled Lou's family room from the antics in the movie they watched.

* * *

 _ **The Goose – 11:00 pm**_

Ed and Greg had nursed their drinks, two beers and three colas for the past several hours; neither had to rush home. With no work tomorrow and Sophie and Clark visiting her parents until tomorrow afternoon Ed could hang out for several hours.

Unfortunately the bar was full tonight with people seeking a warm inviting place to be out of the weather. They ended up at a table near the door and shivered every time the door opened. Tonight was a very cold night with blowing snow.

When they first arrived Greg had shared he felt something was off with Sam but he just could not figure out what it was. They discussed it for a while but Greg was no closer to discerning what it was. And Ed still didn't see any change in the normally stoic rookie. As far as Ed could see Sam was his usual self.

So after a bit they moved on to general conversation topics just enjoying a night off.

The door opened again and they shivered again. Ed looked over and called out "Hey Leslie, long time."

Leslie kicked the snow off her boots and wandered over to Ed smiled and teased "Sophie extend your curfew?"

Ed laughed "She's out of town. Leslie this is Greg. Greg this is Leslie." They both nodded at the introduction. Then Ed said "You still with the patrol division?"

Her smile wavered as she answered "Yeah. Thinking about a change though."

Ed asked "Why?"

She shivered but Ed didn't know if it was because of the door opening or her thoughts as she said "Days like these are getting rougher to take."

Ed patted the seat and said "Want to join us?"

Leslie said "Sure until my husband arrives."

Greg saw there was weariness to her face and asked "Everything okay?"

As she sat Leslie sighed "Just finished shift. Had a call that was just so … … I just cannot believe the dark side of humanity some days. Someone called in from a cemetery to report a dead body. When we got on scene we found the guy was not dead. But he was so beat up and covered in several lacerations. The snow was pink around him. From the amount of snow on him he had been left for dead for several hours."

Shaking her head Leslie added "I just … I mean a guy was in a cemetery to visit a loved one and is so brutally attacked. It's just so senseless."

Greg asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"Not sure. The EMTs were doing what they could but I just don't know. It's in the hands of the doctors. If not, Homicide will be called in. We bagged the evidence we found; a small bloody knife, a plastic coin with the number 40 on it and an empty tiny bottle of Jack Daniels. You know those individual sized ones. The guy had no id, no wallet, no phone. It looks like it was a mugging. But geez a mugging in the cemetery is just awful. Is no place sacred?"

Greg and Ed both nodded in agreement. They all saw so much of the dark side of life they all had days they thought about quitting.

The door opened and the wind blew in bringing a man. He smiled "Leslie darling. Sorry I'm late. Hey Ed, long time no see."

Ed made the introduction of Leslie's husband Derek and then the two of them took their leave.

Greg looked at his watch "I suppose we should be heading out." Ed nodded and the both put on their jackets and headed out into the frigid night and blowing snow.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Ed had called all the team last night and left messages to not bother coming in for workout this morning. They only needed to make it in by seven am for shift start. It had snowed so much the past few days many roads were still being plowed.

Jules came in and was rubbing her hands as she made her way to the locker room. Seeing Ed in the briefing room she called out "Ed, sorry I'm running late. The streets were impassable in places. Had to detour. I'll be in as soon as I change."

Ed called back "No worries Lou and Sam still aren't here. I had to make some changes to my route too. Just got in myself."

Lou walked in next. He was running to the locker room when Ed yelled "Walk floors are wet. Rather have you a few minutes late than out because you take a spill." Lou smiled and slowed to a walk. What was up with Ed. So unlike him.

At seven fifteen everyone but Sam was gathered. Greg asked "Anyone heard from Sam?"

They all shook their heads. Ed asked "When's the last anyone spoke to him?"

Jules said "Debriefing just before shift ended for me."

Spike said "Locker room when I invited him over."

Lou answered "Same here."

Wordy said "As he was heading out after shift. He looked in a hurry so I just said bye."

Lou said "Hot date on a frigid night I'm sure."

Everyone chuckled but Ed pulled out his phone and dialed Sam. It rang once and then was answered.

 _["Nín hǎo" (Hello) a young sounding male voice said in Chinese.]_

"Sam?" Ed questioned.

 _["Who is this?" the voice haltingly said in a heavy Chinese accent."]_

"Sam quit fooling around. You know damned well who this is. Why the hell did you not call if you are going to be late?" Ed stated.

The line went dead. Ed looked at the phone disbelievingly "He hung up on me."

Greg looked at him questioningly then pulled his phone out and dialed Sam. It rang twice and was answered.

 _["Nín hǎo" (Hello) a young sounding male voice said.]_

Hearing a voice that did not sound like Sam in the least Greg said "This is Greg. May I speak with Sam?"

The line went dead. Greg turned to Spike "Track Sam's phone." Then to Ed he said "I heard a Chinese accent. Did the voice you heard sound like Sam?"

Ed answered "No I just thought he was joking around."

Spike pulled up the tracking software and quickly identified a location. Spike looked up confused "It's in Chinatown."

"Spike, Ed, Jules and Wordy head to the coordinates. Lou and I will go check Sam's apartment" Greg stated. Walking to the Winnie's desk Greg instructed "If Sam calls in patch him through to me. If he comes in have him contact me too."

Winnie nodded and they all headed out.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

After the bronchitis incident last winter Sam had given Greg a key to his apartment. He unlocked it and went inside with Lou. They looked around and did not find anything out of place.

Greg thought that it would be difficult to know when Sam was last here. Nothing was ever left undone or out of place. Not a dish was ever left unwashed or clothes on the floor.

Lou found Sam's gym bag in his room "Boss looks like it was packed and ready to go. But knowing Sam he did that when it got home after shift so he was prepared to go in a moment's notice if called in."

Greg smiled "The soldier in him." Then he unmuted his headset "Sam's not at his apartment. No indication when he left. Everything in its place as normal. His truck is not in the parking lot."

* * *

 _ **Chinatown**_

Ed reported "Found Sam's phone. A young teen had it. Said he found it in a trash can. He took us to the trashcan. Nothing else of Sam's was found. This is a dead end."

"Boss I think maybe you should call the General. One of Sam's enemies from his time in JTF2 may have struck" Wordy said with a sense of dread.

Greg called out "Head back to the barn. Lou and I are on our way. I'll contact the General." Greg didn't want to but without anything to go on he had no other choice.

Spike interjected "I think we should put out a missing persons and BOLO on his truck."

Greg said "Do it."

* * *

 _ **Toronto East General Hospital – Step-Down Care Ward**_

Leslie spoke to the doctor just outside the room. She was sent to see if the John Doe was awake and could give a statement. They had moved him from ICU to the step down care ward today. She was glad he was hanging in there. But he was still not awake.

She had run what little details she could through missing person's database but no hits came back. Surely he would have been reported missing by now. Leslie wondered what he looked like normally. His face was so swollen and bruised right now that making any identification would be very difficult. Those split and cracked lips had to hurt.

Well if he was conscious they would hurt. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't. He was in bad shape. She hoped they had him on some pretty strong pain meds.

The doctor had detailed his injuries. His leg was broken and he had torn ligaments in one knee. He had several cracked and one broken rib. He was on humidified oxygen for two reasons. The first reason was because the broken rib had punctured his lung. The second was due to a small laceration of his larynx.

He had other lacerations on his head, back and chest. He had significant bruising of his lumbar region due to kicking with heavy boots or some kind of club. Lastly, his lymph nodes were swollen due to the infection he got from being left in the frigid weather for several hours.

All in all he was damned lucky to be living. She was about to leave when she heard a noise. She stepped closer and listened carefully. She barely heard him mumble quietly "Matt … beauty … … life."

Leslie wondered what it meant. Was he Matt or was he calling out to someone named Matt.

A nurse walked in and Leslie said "He was mumbling something."

The nurse smiled and said "Yes he does that sometimes. But he is not near consciousness. With the fever it will likely be several more days before he is lucid enough to speak with you."

Handing the nurse her card she said "Please put in his chart to call me when he is awake. We would really like to find his family. With injuries like these he needs love and support to heal. I hate that he is all alone here."

The nurse smiled pleasantly "I will do that. He's not all alone either we will take good care of him."

"Thank you" Leslie said and then she left the room.

Taking his vitals the nurse spoke "I'm sure your family is looking for you. Don't you fret, they will be here soon young man."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

It was late afternoon now. The team had been called out on two hot calls. Jules was able to talk a young woman out of jumping off a bridge. Greg was able to negotiate a two subjects giving up their hostages in a botched attempt to rob a liquor store.

Spike had put out the missing persons notice and the BOLO but they had not gotten a hit on them. The General had accounted for the whereabouts of most of the men that might seek revenge on Sam and all were nowhere near Toronto. He was still checking into a few and promised to get back to Greg once he had any information. He also demanded that he be kept up to date.

The team slumped into the chairs to begin debrief on the last call when Winnie called out "Sarge, we have a hit on Sam's truck."

Ed asked quickly "Where?" All of them were streaming out of the briefing room to her desk.

Winnie said "Larry's Liquors on Piedmont. Sending the address to your PDAs"

The team was out the door before Winnie even finished speaking.

* * *

 _ **Larry's Liquors**_ _ **–**_ _ **Parking Lot**_

Upon arrival they immediately saw Sam's truck in the parking lot of Larry's Liquors. Greg instructed "Winnie get crime scene investigations over here. I want them to examine Sam's truck."

Wordy and Ed raced up to the truck and peered inside. Wordy called out "Sam's not in the truck."

Ed said "Fan out see if you find anything in the area that might give us a clue as to what happened."

Jules said "Boss I'll go see if anyone in the liquor store saw Sam."

"Good idea. Lou you and I will check the other stores while the others check outside."

"Copy" was the response from all.

* * *

 _ **Larry's Liquors**_ _ **– I**_ _ **nside**_

Jules entered the store and went to the counter. Her eyes scanned the place and she saw a broken glass shelf near the register. She approached the clerk "Hello my name is Jules Callaghan with the Strategic Response Unit. I need to ask you a few questions."

The man behind the counter smiled "I'm Larry. Is this about the other night?"

Jules blinked "The other night?"

"Yeah, one of your guys was in here off duty and saved me from being beaten and robbed. It's been a real problem lately. Young punks from outside the neighborhood keep coming in and robbing me. I can't tell you how happy I was that he was here. Taught those little punks a lesson. Five against one but he had them scared. Too bad they ran off before the cops got here."

Jules called out "Boss I might have something. Can you join me in here?"

"On my way" Greg called out.

Jules pulled out her phone and brought up a picture of Sam and showed it to Larry "Is this the man?"

A grin split on Larry's face "Yeah that's him. I didn't get his name though. He left kinda quick after the other cops showed."

Greg and the others all converged inside having heard Larry. Greg asked "Can you explain to us what happened?"

"Sure. That guy" Larry said pointing to the picture.

Jules said "Sam."

Larry nodded "Sam. He comes in here and asks if I sell those little single bottles of JD. While we were talking he asked if I had a bathroom he could use. I told him that it is not for public use. He flipped his badge out and told me he was with SRU. My eyes sight is not so good I only saw the badge not the name. Well since he was a cop I let him use it."

"While he was in the bathroom five Chinese little punks entered. I guess he saw them as they had me on my knees about to hit me with a baton and demanding money. He crept up on them and had two knocked on their asses in seconds flat. Two more found themselves down shortly after. The one with the baton swung at Sam and hit him in the lower back pretty hard. Knocked him to his knees."

"But he came up swinging and landed a punch square on the punk's jaw. Never saw anything like it. Amazing. Anyhow the baton dropped and one of the other guys grabbed it and tried to swing at Sam. But he missed and hit my display case. Shattered the glass. Sam kicked the punk hard in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground knocking over the two who had just gained their feet."

"That's when the leader, the one that had the baton first told them it wasn't worth getting caught and they ran. The cops showed up a few moments later. I think Sam must have called 911. He gave them a statement. Then he grabbed a water bottle and asked for one of the little JD bottles. I wanted to give it to him free but he insisted on paying. Then he left" Larry concluded.

Ed was eyeing a bowl on the counter. He picked up a little plastic coin with a 40 on it. He turned to the man and asked "Did he take one of these?"

Larry grinned "Oh yeah he did. I forgot about that. I saw him looking at them with this odd smile. Sorta happy but sad at the same time. Strange really. He asked how much they were. I said free. They were supposed to have my logo on them but the maker sent me those by mistake. They said to keep them and they would send me my correct ones in a week. So I just put them out here anyways."

Ed turned to Greg "Remember our conversation with Leslie at the Goose?"

Greg thought through it then said "Individual bottle of Jack, coin with a 40 and a small knife." Turing to Larry he asked "Is there a cemetery close by?"

Giving them an odd look Larry answered "Yeah Green Acres Cemetery. It's a few blocks east."

Wordy sucked in a breath and the others turned to look at him. Last Christmas came to mind. "Matt. Matt is at Green Acres."

Greg said "Ed can you call Leslie and see if it was Green Arces?"

Ed was already ahead of him and was dialing Winnie "Winnie I need to be connected to officer Leslie McKeown."

Spike said "Boss what is it?"

Greg quickly explained to Spike, Wordy, Jules and Lou about Leslie's call three nights ago. How they found someone beaten and left for dead in a cemetery with a coin with a 40 on it, a small bottle of JD and a small knife.

Larry blanched and said "Oh goodness please don't let it be that young man."

Spike looked to Wordy "How do you know where Matt is buried?"

Wordy had not shared with them the full details of Sam staying Christmas with him and Shel last year. He wasn't about to now either. So all he said was "Sam wanted to visit Matt on Christmas day since it was the first Christmas without him. I drove him over when the girls were napping in the afternoon."

Ed was pacing waiting for Leslie to answer. When she finally did Ed asked with no preamble "What cemetery did you find the man in three days ago?"

Leslie said lighthearted "Well hello to you to Ed. Why do you want to know?"

"Leslie what cemetery?" Ed said firmly.

"Green Acres. Why?" Leslie asked.

Ed sucked in a breath then asked "Did he have blonde hair, military cut?"

Leslie was curious now "Yes he did."

She was about to ask how did you know but was cut off as Ed yelled "Shit." Then he asked "What hospital did they take him too?"

"Toronto East General Hospital. Why?" Leslie demanded.

Ed got ahold of himself as he said to the team "Toronto East General Hospital." They headed to the SUVs as he told Leslie "We think he is our missing officer Sam Braddock."

"I'll meet you there Ed. He is in the step-down ward room 204 listed under John Doe. If it is your officer I have to warn you he is in very bad shape." She then related what the doctor had told her just this morning.

* * *

 _ **Toronto East General Hospital – Step-Down Care Ward**_

The team marched into the step down care ward moving fast. Spike was looking at the numbers and when they all reached room 204 they stopped. All were apprehensive about entering. Ed had shared with them what Leslie had told him.

Greg looked to the team "I'll go in and see if it is Sam. Then come out and let you know."

As he was saying this Leslie ran up. With all the commotion the nurse appeared too and blocked the door "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Leslie quickly said "John Doe may actually be Constable Sam Braddock."

The nurse gasped. That poor man might be an officer. She moved aside.

Greg gently opened the door. He was in two minds. One hopeful they had found Sam. Two hoping this was not Sam given the extent of the injuries. Slowly he walked to the bed.

"Ah Sam no" slipped softly from Greg. He reached out and touched Sam's shoulder. "We found you buddy. We are here now. I'm going to get the others now. I'm not leaving."

He turned and found the others already in the room. Looks of shock on all their faces.

Jules was the first to break out of shock and move forward. She gently brushed through his hair "Sam I'm here. Sarge, Ed, Spike, Wordy and Lou are here. We are here for you now." Tears slipped unheeded down her cheeks.

Spike came forward "Buddy, rest. Rest now. We got you."

Greg stepped back remembering not to crowd around Sam making him feel trapped.

Wordy moved to where Jules was standing and put an arm around her shoulders. "Sam you are gonna pull through. You are a fighter. You are pretty colorful right now. Like a Christmas tree."

Gently pulling Jules back they made room for Lou or Ed. Lou came forward "We're gonna find who did this to you Sam. You just concentrate on getting better." He stepped back.

Ed stood rooted in place. Anger boiled inside him alongside concern. Who would attack Sam in a cemetery? Why? Why was Sam at the cemetery in the first place?

The whole conversation with Greg about something being off with Sam that day came flooding back. He missed something. Something little or big. Whatever he missed resulted in Sam being in this bed fighting for his life. If he had seen it could he have prevented this?

A doctor came in. He had been alerted that they may have a name for John Doe. The looks on the faces told him yes they did. He asked "Can someone please tell me my patient's real name."

Without missing a beat all six of them answered "Samtastic."

Greg said "Excuse me I need to call the General." He stepped out to make a call he did not want to make.

The doctor looked at Ed who he had immediately recognized as one in charge and asked "The General? But you are cops?"

Ed answered "Your patient is Constable Sam Braddock of SRU. His father is General Braddock. Sam had special needs with regard to pain management. I will have Jim Shea contact you or you can contact Dr. Fraser at St. Simon's. Has Sam been awake at all?"

The nurse that had entered said "No but he keeps mumbling about Matt and beauty and life. Nothing makes sense."

Jules went back to Sam and took his hand "It makes perfect sense if you know Sam." But she didn't elaborate only lightly stroked his hair. She knew he liked it and it comforted him. It was all she could do for him right now.

Ed asked "What are his chances?"

"All of the injuries are recoverable but there are a few that are worrisome. I won't know the full impact until he wakes. The blows to the lumbar region could affect his ability to walk. The laceration of his larynx could impede his ability to speak above more than a whisper. Although the fracture of the leg is simple the torn ligaments could have an impact on his ability to run, assuming there is no impact due to the lumbar injury" the doctor explained.

Spike said confidently "He's gonna make it. Be prepared to be wowed doc."

"You must be prepared to accept that he may have limitation when he wakes. He may never be the same as he was before the beating. I do not want you holding out false hope" the doctor softly instructed.

Wordy shook his head "With all due respect doctor you do not know Sam. We do. According to the last doctor, who by the way would be on board with us, did not think Sam would ever make it back to the force after being shot in the chest. He said the damage to his lungs was too extensive. He was proven spectacularly wrong."

The doctor could see that none would accept the possibilities so he quit trying. Turning to Ed he said "I will contact this Dr. Fraser to ensure his pain is managed appropriately."

Ed nodded and said "Thank you."

Greg came back into the room "The General, Mrs. Braddock and Blaze are on their way. Luckily they were all in Ottawa. They will be here in a few hours."

Lou looked at Leslie who had stood off to the back of the room this whole time and asked "Any leads as to who did this?"

She shook her head "No. I'm sorry we have no leads. But we will keep investigating."

Spike said "Look into an attempted robbery at Larry's Liquors. It may be related. Sam stopped five punks from robbing the store before this happened."

"Will do. I'm glad that we finally know who he is. I'm gonna go now. I will keep you informed if anything breaks in the case. If he … No when he wakes and is able to speak I need to talk to him" Leslie said.

Ed answered "I'll call when he is ready."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Toronto East General Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Spike was heading towards Sam's room with a large green and orange bag. Ma had made dinner for him and whoever else might be sitting with Sam tonight. The General and Mrs. Braddock took the day shifts while the team was at work. Blaze took the evening and overnight shifts when the team had to sleep. The team rotated nights but there was usually two or three of them present after shift each night.

Opening the door to his room he saw Blaze and Jules sitting in the room. Spike smiled and asked "Any change today?"

Blaze answered "Mrs. Braddock reported that he has been more restless. His eyes opened for a full minute several times today. Looks like he is trying to claw his way up to consciousness."

"That's good news" Spike said putting the bag down "Ma sent dinner."

Blaze grinned "Your Ma makes awesome food. So do Shel and Sophie. I think I've put on ten pounds in the last week."

Jules patted his hand "You could use it. How are your ribs feeling today?"

"Been better, been worse too" Blaze shrugged off the concern. He wasn't used to all the mothering he was getting being around this group. It was way worse than the unit. They were constantly feeding him and asking about his comfort. Hell they even arranged for a recliner to be brought into the room. When he balked Ed had said gruffly "It's for Mrs. Braddock's comfort."

He knew it was for him. Blaze appreciated it but he still didn't know how to handle all the attention. Sure he was underweight and injured from a mission gone horribly wrong but to him that was par for the course and he normally just sucked it up. Blondie was lucky to have such caring people in his life. The kid deserved it after all the crap he had gone through in the Army.

The muffled sounds became clearer to Sam. He felt like he had been fighting forever to rise up out of a murky dim world where nothing made sense. Everything was a jumbled chaotic mess.

Flashes of light, stabs of pain and plastic gold coins with the number 40 raining down on him. Matt yelling at him to get up. Koalas and kangaroos surrounding him. Fending off attackers with Chinese and Australian accents. Jack Daniels spilling all over the place. It was all so ludicrous making him feel so lost and lonely.

Sam was tired but he had to make it out of this nightmarish quagmire. He had almost made it several times. He could remember snippets of gentle touches and soft lilting voices calling to him to come back, that he was loved and to fight. Sam was trying very hard to comply.

His eyes blinked open. He made it again. Now he just had to stay in the light and not be drawn back down into the blackness.

The voices now were all so familiar; one soft and gentle, one gruff and hard and one full of humor. There was an aroma that banished the antiseptic odor. He wanted to stay in the light just to smell it. His mind tried mightily to place it and an image of lasagna came to mind. Thoughts of lasagna made his stomach growl.

Spike, Jules and Blaze were interrupted in their dinner when Sam's stomach growled. They all smiled then looked at him. Sam's eyes were open. They rushed to the bed.

The sounds stopped and faces appeared around him. Names with voices slammed into his head as he saw them; Jules, Blaze, Spike. Why were they looking so intently at him? Why were they looking down at him? Where was he?

He tried to form words and force them out but his throat felt so tight and sore. A dry wisp of sound formed "Where?"

Spike was first to speak "Hospital. Hang on buddy. Gonna get the doctor."

Sam heard him and then Spike was out of his line of vision.

He felt Jules's hand on him as it brushed through his hair. That felt so good.

Jules smiled at him "You had us so worried. Good to see you. Try and stay with us now."

Blaze's gruff voice had a deep sound of concern "Blondie you have to stop scaring me like this kid. You are home now. This being hurt shit has to stop. My ticker can't take much more of this."

He tried again to speak and it only came out a whisper and was painful "Where? Why?"

Jules answered with an emotional crack to her voice "Hospital. You were attacked in the cemetery nearly two weeks ago. Just relax right now. Don't try to talk until the doctor comes. You had some damage to your larynx and you have been fighting an infection that has the lymph nodes in your neck all swollen."

The doctor came rushing in with a nurse and Spike. What followed was a whirlwind of examinations that left Sam breathless without ever speaking. The doctor explained his condition to him. Spike, Jules and Blaze had all been ushered out and he heard them on the phones telling people he was finally awake and had actually spoken.

Sam was so tired by the time the doctor left and the others rejoined him that he wanted to slip back to sleep. It was hard to keep his eyes open. Softly Jules said "Sleep. We will be here when you wake again. Rest now."

He let his eyes close and drifted off to a pleasant sleep. It was filled with warmth and love.

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – Toronto East General Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Ed and Greg were sitting with Sam tonight. He had awoken many times over the past few days; only staying with them several minutes each time. The doctor said it was a good sign and that his body was using all its energy to heal so not to be worried about the short period of consciousness.

The fact he could speak, albeit in a whisper, when he awoke and he retained memories from one waking to another was a very good sign. Even though he could speak they had yet to ask what happened because he was too weak and the doctor suggested waiting.

The two of them were having a quiet conversation when they heard Sam quietly say "Hey."

Both immediately came to his bedside. Greg gave him a fatherly smile "Hey yourself. Good to see you awake again."

Ed was holding out a cup with a straw "Want some water?"

Sam nodded and Ed moved the cup close to him. Sam drank small sips. The cool water felt good going down. He released his lips from the straw and said "Up."

Greg pushed the button to raise the head of the bed until Sam said "Good. Thanks."

Sam looked around the room and saw it was just the two of them tonight. He rubbed at his face irritated by the feeding tube that threaded through his nose.

Ed said "Samo leave that be. Only way you've been getting nutrients. You need those to get stronger."

Sam swallowed and found that his throat hurt less and rubbed it. Greg saw the action and explained "Swelling has gone down and is almost gone."

The door opened and Blaze, Wordy, Lou, Spike and Jules all entered. Tomorrow was a day off so they all decided to visit tonight hoping to find Sam awake. They were not disappointed. Everyone greeted him with smiles and well wishes.

Sam relaxed at being surrounded by the people that meant the most to him. He listened to them telling him about their day and talking about nothing at all.

During a lull in the conversation Sam ventured to speak. It was still so very soft but it came out a little bit stronger than before "Blaze how are you here?"

Blaze came to stand at his bedside and said "Was in country; recuperating from a small mishap. Winds says to tell you hi and that he wishes he could be here. But he took over the mission for me."

Sam asked "What happened?"

Taking a moment to construct what he could say Blaze answered "Mission went sideways. Got separated from the rest for a few weeks after a blast busted several ribs and my comms unit. Winds and the unit found me. Doctors ordered me home to knit and recoup. I had arrived the day the General was called to say you were missing. When Greg called to say you had been found I came with them."

Leaning close so only Blondie could hear "They are mother henning me to death. Worse than Matt or Patch ever did to any of us. Spike's mom, Shel and Sophie keep sending me the most wonderful food too. Regaining my weight faster than ever. You are one lucky man to have them as your family."

Sam smiled. He agreed and was glad they were taking care of Blaze too. He looked at the team and said "Thanks for taking care of Blaze."

Ed laughed "He's about as receptive to it as you or me." Then he got serious "Sam do yo think you are you up to talking? Do you remember what happened?"

Sam motioned for more water and Jules brought the cup forward this time. After a long drink he said "Yeah."

Spike said "Wait a moment. Let me get the recording set up so that we can pass the information over to the detectives working the case and you don't have to repeat anything." Spike fiddled with his phone then said "Okay. Whenever you are ready."

Sam looked at Blaze a long moment "Matt. I was missing Matt that day. We had a call where a brother was threatening to shoot his brother. He had the gun to his head. Boss talked him out of doing it."

The General walked in at this moment. He had come to see Samuel one more time before he had to head back tonight. He smiled when he heard Sam speaking. He interrupted "Samuel my son. So glad to see you up and talking." He came forward and hugged Sam. Then he saw the intent faces and asked "Did I interrupt something?"

Wordy said "Sam is just starting to tell us what happened."

Looking at his son and then sitting on the edge of the foot of his bed he said "Please continue Samuel." His hand settled on Sam's uninjured leg and gently moved up and down slowly.

It was a fatherly motion that was not lost on anyone in the room. Wordy smiled thinking father and son had come a long ways in reconciling. There were still bumps but they were making progress.

Sam repeated what he had said before his father had arrived. Then Sam turned to look at Greg "It brought up memories for me. When you found out the brother was only upset because his brother signed up for the Army before he was old enough to go too it triggered a painful but also happy memory for me."

"I could relate to the feelings of the brother. See Matt was older than me and could join Special Forces. I thought I'd be all alone when he left. I asked for special dispensation to try out early." Sam looked at his dad "I never said thank you for that dad. But thank you. It meant a lot."

Sam took a deep breath as his dad just patted his leg and nodded. "So it brought back the memories of our recruit selection testing in Australia. I had to go visit Matt. On my way I stopped to get a small bottle of Jack to have a drink with Matt. It was his favorite and what we toasted our success to when he snuck in a bottle to the hospital I was recuperating at."

"Me, Matt and Koala had a good time that night until the nurses caught us and sent Matt and his Jack packing. Every time after that the nurse would search Matt before they allowed him in the room with us." Sam stopped with a small smile on his face lost a bit in the good memory. "He ended up going out with the nurse several times while we were there."

Jules poured more water and handed Sam the cup when his voice sounded raspy again.

Sam continued after taking a drink "Anyway I was in the liquor store and went to use the bathroom. I came out to find five guys surrounding the clerk. He was on his knees and they were threatening to hit him with a baton. None of them saw me and I called 911. I was going to wait for backup but had to take action when the subject with the baton started to take a swing with it towards the clerk's head."

Ed said "Larry told us all about how you saved him that night. How he tried to thank you. He said you looked at the coin with a 40 on it strangely."

A small odd smile that was a mix of happy and sad crossed Sam's face then he said "It reminded me of the targets we had to get in the last test. They were little plastic gold coins. Nothing special but we had to get 40 of them. So the combination of a gold coin, the number 40 and the call all reminded me. I was happy that we both made it but some days I wish I hadn't. Matt might still be alive if I hadn't."

Blaze had heard the story told and retold by both Matt and Blondie over the years. They would laugh so heartily over all the testing. Especially the night that Blondie came clean about something called a drop bear. Matt had wrestled Blondie to the ground and pinned him.

After much laughing Matt had released him and said revenge was best served cold and he would never know when he would get him back. Blondie had only laughed in response. That had been a week before Matt died. Matt never did have a chance to get Blondie back for pulling his leg for years.

Blaze cleared his throat "Blondie don't go there. Without you with us, all of us, Matt included would have died many times over."

Sam nodded. It was tough sometimes. The longing to have Matt alive overwhelmed him sometimes. Like the day this occurred. He had to go visit Matt. He had to have a drink with him; even if that drink meant pouring the Jack on his grave. He didn't touch the hard stuff anymore except for one night a year.

Taking another sip Sam said "So after I gave my statement I decided to walk to the cemetery because it was just a few blocks away and it would allow my muscles not to cramp up after the fight. When I got to Matt's place I sat down and told him about the call. Then talked about our testing and the friends we made there. I toasted Matt, told him I missed him then poured the Jack for him."

Sam stopped a moment. "I had just told Matt see ya later and was fiddling with the coin as I stood up. I was hit in the lower back again. It took me off guard. I had been so focused on Matt and it hurt like hell. I went to the ground on my knees. That's when the five guys from the liquor store all came at me. One had a baton and another had a small knife. I tried to call 911 but the phone was knocked from my hand before I could manage it."

Looking embarrassed Sam said "I tried to get away. But they had gotten the drop on me and getting hit twice in the back put me at a disadvantage. I think I broke one of their wrists as I managed to get the knife away from them. It was so small it was not of much use. When the baton hit my leg I went down hard. I think it was broken at that point."

"They all piled on after that, hitting and kicking. I don't remember much of anything after that. I guess they were pissed I foiled their robbery attempt" Sam concluded.

Silence pervaded the room. Such a brutal attack and five against one.

Greg now understood what he had been sensing in Sam that day. Had he known about the similarity he might have been able to do something. But he had not. Realistically what Sam planned to do was therapeutic. It was just bad luck he interrupted a liquor store robbery and the punks came after him again at the cemetery.

General Braddock saw the look of embarrassment and knew what his son was thinking. He said "Son, five against one and them armed. You did the best you could. You disarmed the one with the knife. I'm proud of how you handled yourself. I wish it didn't happen but you did well. You stayed alive for which I am very grateful."

Ed cleared his throat "I'll let Leslie know who they are looking for. You concentrate on getting well Samo. Damn glad those blows to your lower back did not paralyze you. Those ligaments will heal."

Jules chimed in "We will all help you with therapy. We'll get you back in shape in no time."

Sam asked "What if my voice doesn't return to normal?"

Lou laughed and teased "Wouldn't be an issue, you suck at negotiations anyways. Remember calling me a jackass?"

All but Blaze and the General laughed at the recollection. Lou went on to explain to them the negotiation training that Sam got pissed off at him and told him "I'm not giving you cocaine, jackass."

Blaze was laughing as he looked at Sam "Yeah I'd say that if the voice doesn't return it's no big loss Blondie."

Sam just rolled his eyes.

Spike had stopped the recording when he had finished recounting what happened. He looked at Sam and said seriously "We found your phone all the way in Chinatown; nowhere near where you were. They must have taken it and your wallet and id and ditched them."

Sam looked at Spike "Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to scare you. I tried to get help. I wasn't trying to be a lone wolf. I know you all are here for me. I just needed to talk to Matt and …"

Spike stopped him with a grin and his eyes widen as he said excitedly "You know I have a solution. I'm gonna lo-jack you. That way if you disappear again I can find you lickety-split."

Ed laughed "I like it. Where's Sam? I don't know. Pull up the lo-jack GPS. Oh look there he is."

Sam rolled his eyes again but gave them a lopsided smiled. Damn he was lucky to have them as family. It felt good to be cared for and loved again. Matt would have approved of them all. He yawned. Talking had taken a lot out of him.

Jules said "You know I think Sam needs some sleep."

Sam nodded. Blaze said "I got the night shift."

Everyone but Blaze said goodnight and took their leave. As Blaze settled into the recliner he said into the quiet room "Blondie you are one lucky man to have those people in your life."

Sam responded "Yeah I know. Lucky to have you too." Sam slipped into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of happy times with Matt, the unit and his team. It felt good to be so loved.

.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _I hope you enjoyed the loaded 'L' story. Yes Sam makes a complete recovery and yes they get the guys that did it and they get sent to prison._

 _Ideas for N, O, P would be much appreciated. **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 ** _Sorry but no updates_** _until at least Sunday night to either **Alphabet Injuries** or **You Have Always Been Loved** – work trip and will have no time to write._

 ** _Special Nods to a whole bunch of Samtastic readers (_** _sorry I could not use all the great ideas sent to me but I sure tried in this one **)**_ _:  
_ \- Lacerations from **nicolelylewis**  
\- Larynx from **ConstableKellyAD** and **twifantasyfan**  
\- Laugh from **fallingfreely-flyingblind**  
\- Leave from **fallingfreely-flyingblind**  
\- Leg from **ConstableKellyAD** , **Guest** , **jayrae2001** , **nicolelylewis** , **raymond870** , **twifantasyfan** , **EchoInTheSilence** and **CB14girl**  
\- Ligaments from **Guest** , **twifantasyfan** and **StefOels**  
\- Lips from **Danileia** , **Guest** and **chocolateverries**  
\- Listen from **fallingfreely-flyingblind**  
\- Lungs from **CB14girl** , **chocolateverries** , **Danileia** , **fallingfreely-flyingblind** , **Guest** , **nicolelylewis** , **pmbb** and **twifantasyfan**  
\- Late from **fallingfreely-flyingblind**  
\- Lights from **Guest**  
\- Lost from **pmbb** and **chocolateverries**  
\- Lumbar from **EchoInTheSilence** and **venetiaj**  
\- Lou from **twifantasyfan** and **EchoInTheSilence**  
\- Language from **Purpwithapen**  
\- Lasagna from **twifantasyfan**  
\- Ludicrous from **chocolateverries  
** \- Limb from **twifantasyfan**  
\- Love from **chocolateverries  
** \- Luck from **twifantasyfan**  
\- Lymph nodes from **Danileia** , **Purpwithapen** , **twifantasyfan** , **venetiaj** and **StefOels**


	14. Malevolence, Migraine, Memory Loss, Milk

**Malevolence, Migraine, Memory Loss, Milkshake Mix & Moving Forward**

* * *

 _ **Outside Office Complex**_

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRADDOCK? THAT'S RIGHT YOU WEREN'T THINKING! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY! I OUGHT TO FIRE YOUR ASS RIGHT GOD DAMNED NOW! WHEN I GIVE AN ORDER I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW IT! WE ARE A TEAM BUT I AM IN CHARGE. YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?" Ed bellowed in uncontrolled rage.

Sam blinked at the raging bald man in front of him. Sounds registering but words incomprehensible.

Ed glared at the rookie. It pissed him off more that the rookie did not answer him. He pointed to the SUV and yelled "GET INTO THE TRUCK AND DO NOT MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF IT UNTIL SIU GETS HERE!"

Sam followed the direction that the finger was pointing in. He saw a police SUV. He looked back at the man trying to understand but words were not connecting.

"MOVE! NOW OR I CUFF YOUR ASS MYSELF! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ed yelled seeing red and truly wanting to handcuff Braddock. He shoved Sam in the direction of the SUV when he didn't move of his own accord.

Sam stumbled as he was pushed toward the SUV. He recovered his balance and slowly headed for it. That must be what the man wanted from him. Everything was a blur around him. He got in the back of the SUV and closed the door.

His head was pounding beyond belief. It felt like a magnitude ten earthquake with every beat of his heart. Sam slumped down in the seat and he put his head in his hands as the pain was overpowering him. He could not think or hear beyond the pain. He had never had a migraine this intense. It made the previous ones feel like … like … oh hell he could not even think.

Greg came up to Ed "Ed calm down."

Ed whirled on Greg "CALM DOWN. You want me to calm down? You saw how he disobeyed a direct order. Lou is on the way to the hospital now because of him. Why the hell did Holleran put that cocky soldier on our team? Huh? I told you his army ways would get one of us hurt or killed. Braddock is a menace."

Greg took deep breaths in and out trying to calm down himself. Anger flowed deeply through him too. He had never been angrier at an officer under his command than he was right now at Braddock. He agreed with Ed at this moment but he had to hold it together.

Jules ran up to them fury flashing in her eyes and seething deep "I want him off the team. Now! He shot Lou. He deliberately shot Lou. Spike is a wreck. Braddock is lucky he is still alive. It took me and Wordy both to hold Spike back. We cannot work with the likes of him. He was forced on us. Whose bright idea was it to put a soldier on our team?"

SIU agent Barry Thornbuckle walked up to Greg and asked "Sergeant Parker where is the subject officer?"

Greg pointed to the SUV without looking "Braddock's in the SUV. Take him and I'll be there shortly."

Thornbuckle headed for the SUV. He opened the door and said "Out. Hand over your weapons. You are sequestered. No speaking to anyone."

Sam lifted his head slowly disoriented. He blinked against the light. The man was talking to him. When he did not respond the man grasped his arm and yanked him out of the SUV. The pain increased in his head. As he stood there the man unhooked a MP5 and took a gun from his holster.

He vaguely wondered why he had a holster for that matter why did he have an MP5 instead of his sniper rifle. Then the man had ahold of his arm again and was dragging him to a different vehicle. He was roughly shoved in the back. He blinked and saw three men and a woman glaring in anger towards him as the vehicle pulled away. He closed his eyes as the pain became too much again.

* * *

 _ **SIU Office**_ _ **–**_ _ **Interview Room**_

He was pulled from the vehicle when it stopped and led to a room. He had to strip to his underclothes. The uniform he took off was foreign to him and they put it all in bags. A man brought in a bag with new clothes to put on and a bottle of water was placed on the table. Then they left him alone in the room.

Sam dressed then sat in the chair and put his head down on the table cradled in his crossed arms. He could not figure out where he was or how he got here. Well the how he thought he knew, a car drove him here. But here, here. Where ever here was? The last thing he recalled was that the reccy had been done and being given the all clear to fire by Blaze to take out targets 1500 meters out.

Truth be told he was a bit scared. It didn't seem like a hallucination. The pain in his head and side felt all too real. But maybe it was just displaced. Or maybe it was the result of some drug he was given. Maybe he had been captured and this was some weird form of interrogation designed to make him give up classified information.

The door opened and a man entered, sat down next to him and began talking to him. Again he heard sounds but did not comprehend. Sound made his head hurt worse if that was even possible now. Was there a pain level beyond 10?

Dale Gibbson entered the room and looked at Sam. He appeared dazed. Who wouldn't be in this circumstance? He said "Sam got here as fast as I could. I see they followed protocol this time."

He was concerned when Sam only looked at him with half closed unfocused eyes. He continued "It will be fine. You just let me do all the talking okay." Still no answer. Appraising him closely Gibbson asked "Sam were you hurt? Did you hit your head?"

Sam looked at the man. He didn't seem angry like the others. Sam instantly distrusted the man. Another time and another place someone had been nice to him but then turned around and tortured him as he laughed. The migraine pulsing in his head was getting to be more than he could bear.

Dale reached a concerned hand out to the young officer he had come to regard as a friend. He had known Sam only a short time. It had only been a month ago since Sam's first SIU interview when he had been treated so poorly by Donner. This was the third time Sam had been involved in a lethal use of force. As he watched Sam he wondered if three times in one month had unhinged the young man.

Sam saw the hand reaching towards him and he instantly stood shoving the chair back as he stumbled backwards. He crumbled to the ground as pain shot through his head. Sam curled up and held his head squeezing his eyes shut.

Gibbson was up and out the door yelling "I need a medic in here."

Thornbuckle and Gibbson both reentered the room. Thornbuckle asked "What the heck is going on?"

Gibbson said "I'm not sure. Sam?" He got no response. All he could do was look on in concern as Sam whimpered in pain curled in a ball.

A few minutes later an EMT rushed in and leaned in close "Sir what hurts?" He got no response. He began to check him over.

Gibbson squatted down and said "What's his status?"

The word status cut through. Patch always asked status when he was injured. From his curled position Sam reported "Migraine level 10."

The medic and Gibbson stared at each other. The medic quickly opened his case and withdrew an injectable form of Imitrex. He had swabbed an exposed part of Sam's upper arm and injected it before Sam ever saw the needle coming.

Sam reacted to the stab of the needle by pulling away rapidly and crawling to the corner of the room. He hugged his knees close to his chest. His eyes were wary as they darted between the medic and Gibbson. No one was laughing. No one was coming at him with more needles. His breathing which was fast and erratic started to ease a bit as they kept their distance.

The medic had seen people that were afraid of needles. This was way more drastic than the classic presentation. He decided that he needed to stay where he was and remain still and calm and allow his patient to orient himself. The man next to him started to move forward and he put a staying hand on him and quietly said "Wait."

As his partner entered the room the medic whispered "Migraine. Gave him meds. Let's hold here a bit and see if it works for him. Doubt we will need to transport." His partner nodded and held back.

After several minutes pain was starting to ease slightly. Whatever was in the syringe was taking the edge off the pain. The medic saw the shift toward relaxation and said calmly "No more needles. It was migraine medicine. The pain should be easing now. Is it?"

Sam was surprised that he could make out the words now and he answered "Yes."

"Good. I would like to take your blood pressure and pulse. I need to make sure you are okay. May I do that?" the medic asked.

"Yes" Sam answered.

The medic moved forward slowly and showed Sam he had no needles. He took his blood pressure and pulse. Then he asked "Pain reducing now?" Sam nodded. "Any other symptoms of migraine? Light sensitivity, nausea, sound distortion?"

"Not anymore" Sam stated.

"Okay, why don't we get you up and into that chair? Think you can stand?" the medic asked.

Sam slowly rose in the corner using the wall for support. He started to the chair and made it on unsteady feet. He lowered himself into the chair and kept watch on the men in the room waiting for any attack.

The medic turned to Gibbson and Thornbuckle "I think he is fine now. Migraines hurt like hell but the meds I gave him seemed to have worked. His blood pressure and pulse are fine. He should rest though soon. Migraines can rebound."

As the medic was packing up Gibbson said "Thank you." Then he went to sit by Sam. "We will make this fast so you can rest Sam. Why don't you put your head down and relax while I review the call transcript and then we can let Thornbuckle do his interview."

Sam had no clue who was speaking to him but it was clear the man seemed to know him. He had used his name. Sam had no idea what a call transcript was or who Thornbuckle was either. So he just nodded and then put his head down but watched carefully.

Gibbson turned to the SIU agent "Thornbuckle given Constable Braddock's physical state I will review the transcript then we will begin. We need to keep the questions to a relevant minimum for his health and safety."

Thornbuckle was not a mean man and clearly the officer was in great pain but he had just shot another officer and neutralized a subject. He responded "Okay Gibbson but don't take too long. We are dealing not only with a neutralized subject but an incident of friendly fire. People will be screaming for answers. If you had seen the animosity hurled at him when I picked him up you would know what I mean."

The medics, Thornbuckle, and Gibbson all exited the room and Sam was left alone. He had listened and now knew at least by name who Gibbson and Thornbuckle were. But it confused him greatly that they called him Constable Braddock instead of Master Corporal Braddock. And he was being accused of shooting a teammate. The term neutralized subject also confused him. He killed targets. That was his job. He was a long-range marksman that killed terrorists.

Sam was confused and scared. But he could not let anyone see that until he could figure out what was going on. Was this some sort of elaborate setup to get him to reveal secrets? As panic rose he concentrated on breathing; slowing it down like he would to take a kill shot. He wished Matt, Blaze, Winds or Patch were here. But then again if he was held captive he was glad they were not.

An hour later the interview was done. He felt all eyes on him as he remained silent at every question. The man named Gibbson had told him he could remain silent that he didn't have to answer any question. He deduced the man was a lawyer even though it was never said outright. The only reason he remained silent was because he did not know the answers to the questions Thornbuckle asked.

Thornbuckle got hot under collar when he got no response from him as he asked things like. Why did you fail to respond? Why did you disregard a direct order? Were you ordered to shoot? Why did you shot through your teammate to neutralize the subject? Was it an appropriate use of lethal force? Were all other options exhausted? What was the threat level? Was there an imminent threat?

Only Gibbson and he were left in the room as Thornbuckle stormed out after loudly telling him that he was on unpaid suspension until further notice. That further investigation of the incident would take place. Sam was instructed not to leave town.

He sat silently wondering unpaid suspension from what? They clearly thought he was a Constable. It was all too confusing.

Gibbson turned to Sam "I'll give you a ride to SRU HQ so you can get your keys, wallet and id from your locker. Then I suggest you go home and rest. This will sort itself out Sam. I'll be in touch so we can talk when you are feeling a might better."

Standing up Gibbson said "Let's go."

* * *

 _ **SIU Office**_ _ **– Reception Area**_

Sam stood and followed. He was more aware walking out than he had been walking in. He saw a reception desk with a large calendar displayed. No that couldn't be right? It was July not September. He saw a newspaper on a desk and stopped. It read September thirtieth. His heart started pounding and he stumbled.

Gibbson saw Sam stumble and quickly reached for him. He saw him go pale. He hooked his leg on a chair off to his side and moved it behind Sam and guided Sam into the chair. "Sam are you ok?"

His eyes darted around. In a quiet voice Sam asked "Where am I?"

Gibbson's face got a perplexed expression as he answered "Toronto SIU HQ."

Sam asked "What day is it?"

Gibbson was getting very worried because of the grave look on Sam's face as he asked. Dale answered "September thirtieth." When he saw Sam lose more color and start to tremble slightly he asked again "Sam are you okay?"

"You are saying that I'm in Toronto and it is September thirtieth and I am a Constable. Right?" Sam asked.

Nodding Dale said "Yes, that is right."

Looking into Dale's eyes he said "No. No. That's not right. I'm in Kandahar. It's July fifteenth. I'm Master Corporal Samuel W. Braddock B23-509-653."

Dale stared at him dumbfounded. "Sam you are in Toronto. It is September thirtieth. You are a Constable with the Strategic Response Unit. The interview you just did was due to a call you were on with the SRU."

Sam shook his head "I don't believe you. This is some elaborate … … something."

"Relax Sam. How about I show you? I will take you to the SRU HQ then I will take you home. You shouldn't be driving if you are confused. Okay? Will you allow me to show you?" Dale asked. He wanted to make Sergeant Parker aware of the issue. From his experience SRU and Team One especially took care of their own. They would know what to do. They could take care of Sam once he got him home.

Sam saw everyone staring at him. He was scared. But so far this Gibbson guy had treated him okay. He would keep his guard up but he would go with him. If this was not reality and he was indeed captive again maybe he could figure out how they were doing all of this. Find a way to escape. Find a way to get back to Matt and the unit. If it was reality then he would maybe be able to figure out what the hell happened to lose two and a half months of his life and end up in Toronto on the police force again.

"Okay" Sam said a little hesitantly. He stood and allowed Gibbson to guide him outside.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Near Dispatch Desk**_

Sam followed Gibbson into an unfamiliar building. The car ride over showed him he was not in Kandahar. It was too green. He recalled landmarks that told him this was really Toronto.

He stood waiting at the desk while Gibbson asked the man sitting there "Is Sergeant Parker available?"

Sam recognized an undisguised look of disgust as the man at the desk glanced at him but answered to Gibbson "I'll get him. Wait here please." He got up and left the desk.

Dale turned to Sam "Why don't you go to the locker room and get your keys."

He had scanned the room upon entry to identify all exits and threats. He had seen two signs. One said Jules and the other said Men. He concluded that was the locker room. Without speaking he headed for the room.

On his way he noticed many glares from the men working out or standing about in that same uniform he had taken off at SIU HQ. It was unnerving having so many eyes on him.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

He opened the door and entered the room. It was indeed the locker room. He took several steps inside and just stood there. Which locker was his? He decided to go into one of the aisle. Maybe they had names on them. No luck. Just numbers.

Panic started to rise again. He heard the blood rushing in his head. The rest of the world became blurred.

The world came back in a rush as he was grabbed by one arm and spun around quickly and slammed hard against a locker. His head and back hitting it with such force that the air was knocked from his lungs and the pain that had eased came back with a vengeance. It felt like his head would split in two.

Spike had just arrived back at the barn from the hospital. He was still seething. Lou would be okay. It was a minor wound all in all but the fact that the damned rookie had shot him enraged him.

When the object of his ire appeared before him he let loose. He grabbed Braddock's arm and spun him then with as much force as he could muster slammed him back into the lockers. The words were unleashed in a roar "Why the hell did you shoot Lou? Your own teammate. Why did you do it? Why?"

Sam was back to sounds without word comprehension. He was struggling to get air in and even if he knew what to say in answer he could not get it out. He gasped in air as the black haired man ranted and raved at him rage clearly written in every feature of his face and motion of his body.

The sounds drew others. There was a tall man with broad shoulders and kind looking eyes, a slender black man in a black t-shirt with a bandage around his arm and that petite woman with draggers in her brown eyes. For some reason she scared him most of all like nitroglycerin, it doesn't take much but the explosion is epic.

The woman began yelling at him along with the black haired man. The broad shouldered man and the black man started yelling too but not directed at him. They were yelling at the other two. None of it made any sense.

Then the woman punched him hard in the stomach and swept his feet out from under him. Sam crashed to the ground and struck his head again. He blinked and the woman was on top of him punching his chest repeatedly.

The black man was still yelling and now trying to pull her off along with the broad shouldered man. The black haired man was trying to make them let go of the woman as he continued to yell.

His world folded in on itself as the pain in his head became too intense and blackness overtook him.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Gibbson had been shown to the briefing room and Sergeant Parker and Ed Lane had joined him quickly. Sergeant Parker asked "Mr. Gibbson is there something I can do for you?"

He answered "I'm here about Constable Braddock."

Ed flared "Are charges being filed against him?"

Taken aback at the fierceness of the words and the anger oozing from him Gibbson answered cautiously "No. Not as of yet. They are still investigating. Constable Braddock has been put on unpaid suspension until the investigation is completed and the outcome determined."

Ed nearly yelled "They should just fire him now. But I can live with him on suspension for the moment. He can't get anyone killed that way."

Greg took a breath at the malevolence of Ed's words. He simply said "Ed."

One look at Greg and Ed understood he was to back off. Ed bit out "Fine."

Ed paced away from them to the other side of the room trying to calm down a bit. Lou had come back from the hospital with a bandaged arm. No big deal, only a few stitches Lou said. He was relieved for Lou but it did not release the anger he felt towards the rookie. It should have never happened. The rookie was too damned fast to shoot. Sam disobeyed a direct order. Ed paced, anger brewing and roiling deep but keeping one ear out on the conversation between Gibbson and Greg.

Greg tamped down on his anger and said as calmly as he could "Unpaid suspension. Okay. So why are you here?"

Hearing more reasonable tone from Parker he said "Sam was dazed and in significant pain when I arrived at SIU HQ. An EMT was called when Sam collapsed to the floor. Apparently he had a very bad migraine. The medic gave him some medication and we were able to do the interview but Sam was closed mouth. He did not answer any of the questions."

Seeing Greg nod but not make any inquiry about Sam's health he continued "As we were leaving Sam became pale and I sat him down. He was confused. Sam asked me what the date was and I told him. Then he asked me where he was. I told him that too. Sam clarified the date, location and his job and I verified. But then he disagreed with me. He said it was July fifteenth, he was in Kandahar and he gave me his rank, name and serial number."

Ed burst out "Great, that's just fucking great. Not only are we forced to take a soldier on our team we get one with PTSD."

Gibbson looked at Ed and stated "I do not believe it was PTSD. I think he has lost his memory. Something must have happened today. Did he strike his head at all?"

Ed paced to Gibbson and got directly in his face and growled out in barely controlled raged "So that is his game. Claim memory lapse to try and weasel out of repercussions of shooting a teammate. I don't buy it for one damned second. Braddock screwed up and now he's trying to get away from the consequences. Twice today he failed to follow orders. No wonder Braddock left the military. He's so cocky. He thinks he knows what to do and goes off on his own. I will make sure he pays the fullest price for harming one of this team. If I had my way he'd be gone today."

Greg was about to say something when all hell broke in the men's locker room. Shouting from Spike, Wordy, Jules and Lou was heard.

The three raced to the locker room.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

The scene that presented itself to Greg, Ed and Dale was one of mayhem. Several members of Team Four were pulling Wordy, Spike and Jules away from Sam who was on the floor. Lou was backing up and Troy was on his knees lightly tapping Sam's face as he called out "Bill call EMS he's out cold."

Dale raced forward "What in the blue blazes is going on?"

Troy looked up "I came in here and found those two attacking Sam verbally." He nodded to the side indicating Jules and Spike. "Sam was pinned up to the locker. Wordy and Lou were yelling at them to stop. Then Jules knocked Sam to the ground and started pummeling him as she and Spike continued to yell at him. Wordy and Lou were trying to pull her off."

Greg stared at Spike and Jules. Their behavior was way outside the norm "Why in the world would you do that?"

Anger flowing out of him in monstrous waves Spike yelled "HE SHOT LOU!"

Jules was struggling to get out of Wordy's hold. She managed to wrench away and said with malice dripping from her voice "I will not work with the likes of him. Braddock has so little care for the team. Guns blazing all militant not caring who gets hurt so long as he can be the so called hero."

Ed crossed his arms and with a hard stare at Sam on the floor he snorted "Don't worry he is suspended. Braddock will be off the team soon enough. Isn't gonna weasel out of what he did this time."

Greg looked at his team in disbelief. Where the hell was his normally well balanced team? He did not recognize this mucked up, malevolent group before him. He ordered in a deadly calm voice "Out. Now. Go to the briefing room and wait for me there."

He turned back to Troy and Dale as the team started filing out of the locker room and Team Four dispersed. Greg took several deep calming breaths before he said "That should not have happened."

Troy stood up and said "Damned right that should not have happened. Where the hell was their control? I know that call was emotional. We both know things happen beyond our control. But they deliberately attacked a fellow officer. That does not happen in SRU. I will inform Holleran."

As the paramedics came in Gibbson rose too "Sergeant Parker I would never have thought something like that was possible. Rest assured there will be a full investigation. Braddock would be well within his rights to press assault charges. Make it clear to them they are not to come anywhere near Braddock until further notice. Otherwise I will file assault charges on his behalf."

Turning to one of the paramedics Dale informed him "Constable Braddock suffered from a bad migraine earlier today. The EMT that checked him then gave him something for it and said to watch for possible relapse. He was also very confused and I believe he is suffering from a loss of memory. I do not know if he has had any recent head trauma but a concussion may be likely."

The medic that had been checking over Sam reported "He has a rather large knot on the back of his head. I'm sure the doctor will order a scan. Will anyone be accompanying him to the hospital?"

Gibbson said "I will."

The medics worked to get Sam on the gurney and then headed out of the locker room with Dale and Greg following them.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Commander Holleran stormed into the briefing room having been informed there was an altercation in the locker room that resulted EMS being called. In his command voice he demanded "What happened in that room that caused another one of my officers to make a trip to the hospital?"

Jules and Spike both sat with arms crossed and completely closed off body language. Lou was clearly upset and pacing in the back of the room. Wordy sat quietly observing all of them with a scowl on his face. Ed was pacing in the front of the room much like Lou but upset for a completely different reason.

Greg strode in after he had followed the gurney with an unconscious Sam on it to the exit. He had arrived in time to hear Commander Holleran. He answered "That's what I'm about to find out Sir. We have not debriefed from the calls yet. When we are finished I will give you a full report."

Holleran commanded "See that you do. I am going to the hospital to check on Constable Braddock. I expect a full report when I get back. Behavior such as this will not be tolerated and will have consequences."

The Commander strode from the room briskly wondering just what the hell caused Sam's team to turn on him. Norm knew the team was still miffed about the tops down way Sam joined the team. But when the opportunity to get someone the caliber of Sam into SRU presented itself to him he could not pass it up.

Holleran knew his godson's skills and abilities. Sure there needed to be some retraining and softening of soldier skills but he thought Team One would mentor him as they did all rookies. What he had not expected was the indifference and how they marginalized him. Now they had just attacked him. There was no way in hell he was calling William until he could sort this out. William would likely send mercenaries to take them out for how they had mistreated Sam.

Greg turned and called out "Kira I need everything from the both calls today. Now!"

Kira had anticipated this and came forward with a pile of things in her arms "Transcripts, audio and CCTV footage obtained from the scenes."

Nodding Greg took the items then hit the button closing the briefing room and sealing it. He dropped the items on the table. He took off his hat and toss it to the table. He rubbed his face and over his head. Then he took a moment to look at each of them.

The last person he landed on was Lou and the first thing Greg asked was "Lou how is the arm?"

Lou quit pacing. His normally calm unflappable voice held a note of anger "Fine. Only a flesh wound and a few stitches."

He glared at Spike and Jules. How could they do that to Sam? Sure he didn't really like that the rookie was forced on them any more than the rest of them. Sure he was cocky and did not fit in with the team. Sure he behaved more often than not as a soldier, action before talk. But there was no cause to attack Sam over his injury. Crap sometimes happens in calls. It wasn't like the rookie was deliberately trying to shoot him.

Hearing the anger and seeing the body language of his team Greg sighed. This was going to be a hellacious debrief. He rubbed his temples a moment then looking from Lou to Ed he said "Sit down. We will take this from the beginning of the first call."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Dr. White stood checking the output of the monitors for his newest patient. After a rather quick time in ER the doctor decided to admit the unconscious Constable. A CT scan showed trauma to the back of the head and swelling. But the bruising around the area on the head was older than the hour since it was reported he had struck his head in a fall. It was at least a day or two old.

In addition to the head injury he discovered a significant gash on his lower right side under a bandage and recent finger shaped bruising on his bicep. There was also significant bruising all down his back that was also a mix of old and new. On his chest was a foot shaped bruise that was at least one or two days old and several smaller bruises that were more recent. Due to the bruising he ordered an x-ray and found a hairline fracture of the manubrium.

Based on all the injuries Dr. White concluded that officer had at least two separate altercations.

The door opened and two men entered. The doctor recognized Mr. Gibbson who had accompanied Constable Braddock to the ER but not the other one. He was a distinguished looking, middle aged black man with graying hair wearing an SRU uniform. "May I help you?"

Dale said "Dr. White this is Commander Holleran of the SRU. We are here to find out the status on Sam."

"Let's talk outside so we do not disturb Mr. Braddock" Dr. White said moving toward the door. Gibbson and Holleran headed out before him and waited.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Sam's Room**_

When the door closed behind him the doctor said "Mr. Braddock is stable but unconscious. It appears that he has had at least two blows to the back of the head in the past few days. There is swelling and bruising indicating a rather hard blow sometime within the last twenty four to forty eight hours. There is additional bruising on his back and chest. The variation of the discoloration indicates at least two separate incidents."

Dale nodded and wondered about the second incident but asked "Could the blows to the head account for the confusion and memory loss?"

Holleran heard the doctor and was about to ask about two incidents. He was only aware of one. But then Gibbson spoke about memory loss. He looked at Gibbson puzzled "What confusion and memory loss?"

Gibbson explained everything that happened to Sam at SIU HQ. It was the second hearing for the doctor since Dale had explained it upon arrival in the ER. Holleran stared incredulously. "Sam really thought he was in Kandahar and it was over two months ago?"

Dale answered "Yes. It seemed genuine to me. If you could have seen the look on his face you would not question his integrity as Constable Lane did."

Holleran's mind was whirling. Two and a half months ago. That was just about the time of the friendly fire incident that brought Sam to them. He asked "What date did he think it was in July?"

Unsure why that was important Dale answered "July fifteenth. Why?"

Damn, the day Matt died Holleran recalled. Norm controlled his reaction to the date. He did not want to reveal the details to Gibbson so responded "Just needed to know for the report. So doctor as Mr. Gibbson asked could the blows to the head cause memory loss?"

Dr. White considered it "Yes most definitely. Amnesia, loss of consciousness and confusion are all signs of concussion. But that is not definitive in this case. Many other things could cause it. From what I understand Mr. Braddock was a soldier until recently. A traumatic event could just as well be the culprit. I believe that the pain Mr. Braddock experienced earlier today was from a trauma-triggered migraine or TTM as we refer to it."

"TTMs are associated with complex neurological disturbances that can last from hours to days. The headache can show within seconds to hours after trauma and can be triggered by a concussion. They can also occur concurrently with a concussion. So it is possible Mr. Braddock is suffering from both."

Looking at his paperwork then to the Commander Dr. White said "I need some information on Mr. Braddock that Mr. Gibbson was unable to provide such as DOB and emergency contacts. Can you provide me those details?"

Holleran answered "Yes I will fill out his forms. For now though I will be his emergency contact. He is not married and his father is General Braddock. Currently he and his wife are out of country. I will be their proxy. What is Sam's prognosis?"

Dr. White handed several sheets to Holleran and said "When he regains consciousness I will do further assessment. If the memory lapse is still present I would like to keep him for observation. Either way we will be treating him for concussion which is the same treatment we would do for a TTM. Beyond that I cannot say at the moment."

Norm said "Okay that sounds good. He lives alone. I will stay with him a bit but I would like you to keep me informed of any changes after I leave."

Knowing that Gibbson would probably find it odd that he knew the next bit of knowledge Norm knew he had to tell the doctor anyways. "Please be aware the Braddock may try to sign himself out against medical advice. He has a history of signing out AMA and cannot stand to be in a hospital. No needles either stick with oral medications. Call me if he tries to leave so I can order him to remain."

Dr. White and Gibbson looked at him oddly. Dr. White replied "I'll make the notes in his chart. Although the head trauma is the largest concern we found two other injuries you should be aware of. First he has a hairline fracture of the manubrium."

Holleran asked "What is the manubrium?"

Pointing of the upper center of his chest Dr. White said "The manubrium is the uppermost and widest portion of the sternum. From the bruising it appears that he was kicked in the chest. Additionally I found a recent large gash on his right lower side. I have seen a fair number of knife wounds and my bet would be it was made by a ten to twelve inch bowie knife or machete. The gash had been cleaned, butterfly taped in multiple places and dressed with a large bandage. But given the length of the cut it clearly needed stitches."

Holleran shook his head in disbelief. How did Sam get injured so much and not a single injury report crossed his desk? Team One had some serious explaining to do.

Dr. White watched emotions play on Commander Holleran's face for a moment then asked "If there are no further questions I will be back later to check on Mr. Braddock."

Both shook their heads and Holleran said "No questions right now. I know how to find you if any arise."

"Alright. You may go in and sit with him but remember he needs rest and quiet with the concussion and TTM" Dr. White said and then headed off down the hallway to the nurses station to order oral pain medications instead of injectable ones.

Holleran looked to Gibbson "Thank you for all you concern today. I'll take it from here."

Gibbson responded "As I told Sergeant Parker, Team One is not to come anywhere near Braddock until further notice. Otherwise I will file assault charges on his behalf. What transpired in that locker room was unconscionable regardless of the friendly fire incident that happened with Constable Young. Constables Scarlatti and Callaghan were completely out of line. I expect them to be dealt with appropriately."

"Understood. I completely agree. It will be thoroughly investigated and dealt with" Holleran stated with conviction. What he didn't say was that more than just the altercation in the locker room would be investigated. The lack of concern for the welfare of a teammate was appalling. Someone should have noticed injuries such as the ones Sam sustained. He needed to know if it was just blind indifference or deliberate.

Satisfied Gibbson added "If Sam needs anything you have my number. Please call. That young man did not deserve the treatment he got and needs someone to be in his corner." Norm nodded and Gibbson turned to leave.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Norm let himself into the room. He slowly walked to the bed. His heart broke for his godson. If the doctor thought something other than the TTM or concussion might be the cause of the memory loss he had a pretty good suspicion what it might be.

Sam had gone back to the day he shot Matt. Perhaps shooting Lou triggered it. Two friendly fire incidents in less than three months, that would surely mind-fuck Sam. Norm would need to find out the details of the incident to be sure.

He pulled the chair close and sat down watching Sam closely. He would hold off as long as possible calling William. This boy was so special to him but such a source of pain too. They had hoped getting Sam into SRU would change things for him. He had convinced William that Team One was a good fit for Sam; a place where Sam could begin to heal.

It wasn't turning out to be that. Norm was so pissed off at Team One right now. Where was the team he considered the best and brightest? Parker had built a family out of his team. Why could they not accept Sam?

Sam needed to belong somewhere. William had been happy that Sam had connected with Matt and then the unit. The unit had been there to protect and care for Sam during his time in Afghanistan. But then Matt had died in a horrible accident. Sam was inconsolable having killed his best friend. Sadly, his unit turned their backs on him even though it was clearly an accident. Sam had been cleared to fire by Lieutenant Blain.

William tried, he tried so very hard to connect with Sam but nothing was ever the same after little Sara's death. He knew he could only be on the outskirts of his son's life. Every time William tried to come close they ended up further apart. Those two butted heads and things were often misconstrued by one or both of them. Sometimes with disastrous results like when they decided to let him stay in Ottawa and attend high school.

His godson was such a good young man. Norm wished he could do more for Sam. Wished he could make Team One accept him and see what was at the core of his wounded soul. He had hoped Parker and his team would see beyond the cockiness that Sam used as a shield to protect his battered and lonely heart.

But he couldn't help without revealing the connection between them. William and he had discussed that point to death. William was adamant that he not reveal it and shared with him all the problems having connections high up had caused for Sam in the military. After learning many horrible details Norm had finally agreed. He did not want a repeat of that in SRU.

So whatever he did now had to be seen as only the actions of a Commander. He could not reveal his personal connection with Sam for fear of causing even more problems. He would investigate the incidents and deal with them as if Sam was any other officer. Although right now it was hard to squash his feelings. Right now he felt like firing both Scarlatti and Callaghan for their actions and Lane for his complete indifference towards Sam.

Norm watched as Sam started to stir and wondered how to help Sam if his memory was still gone when he awoke.

Sam knew he was in a hospital the moment he gained his senses. He heard first, smelled second and saw third as he cracked open his eyes. His head still pounded. What he was surprised to find was that he was in a civilian hospital rather than an Army hospital. That was confusing.

Then he looked to his right and saw his godfather. It had been years since he saw him. Not since the party Bella had given him when he graduated the police academy. What was Commander Holleran doing in his hospital room? For that matter what was he doing in a hospital room?

"Sir?" Sam said quietly the sound setting off ripples of pain in his head.

More softly and gently than anyone in SRU would believe possible Norm said "Sam how are you feeling?"

Not wanting to appear weak Sam simply deflected and asked "Where am I?"

Norm knew all too well what the kid was doing but played along "Hospital in Toronto. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam looked around the room and concentrated "Blaze gave me the all clear to fire. Sir why am I in Toronto in a civilian hospital? Where are the guys in my unit?"

"All in due time Sam. Right now I want you to rest. Doctor says you took a few hard hits to the head among other injuries" Norm said and gently patted Sam's shoulder.

Just that little bit of talking had taken a lot out of him. Sam lay back and closed his eyes. He wanted to push for answers but his body was complying with his godfather's instruction. Sam slipped into sleep.

Norm sighed. This was so not good. How was he going to tell him it was two and half months later and that Matt was dead at his hand? Norm didn't think he could do it. He could not bring himself to cause that kind of pain to Sam. Norm contemplated calling the General. No, no that would not do he thought. This is the result of things that occurred with SRU. It was his responsibility to tell Sam.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Things had become heated as they discussed the first call. Emotions were running very high today and everyone was on edge. Ed ranted that Sam had not followed his tactical plan in the first call.

He was hyper focused on that element alone as he said "If the rookie had just stayed where I told him instead of rushing the subject none of them would have gone tumbling down that muddy slope. The hostage would not have ended up with a pulled muscle and subject would not have been knocked unconscious."

Wordy saw Ed's point to a point but said "You weren't close Ed. Sam was right there. Maybe he saw something you didn't that caused him to move on the subject." When he made this statement he was thinking on what Lou had told him just before all hell broke out in the locker room.

Ed barked "He was given an order to approach and then hold. We had a plan. I expect my orders to be followed."

Lou having been silent up to that point countered calmly "We all have to think on our feet. It's not like we are following a script or anything. Best laid plans don't account for everything. Remember the call two days ago. Things did not go according to plan."

Ed bristled "Just another example of him going lone wolf."

Jules smirked with mirth lighting her eyes "At least that time it was funny and no one got hurt."

Spike laughed breaking some of the tension "Damn that was funny seeing Sam covered in milkshake mix slipping around trying to stand up just like today when he was covered in mud from the slide down that muddy embankment."

They all laughed at their recollections of Sam's messy mishaps. Two days ago finding him sitting up against the freezer in the rear ice cream parlor covered in milkshake mix. Watching as Sam slipped and slid trying to get up. Then earlier today when he spit mud out of his mouth as he slipped and fell on his butt at the bottom of the muddy little hill.

Greg seeing that some of the tension was relieved said "Lou has a point and we will have to ask Sam why he bolted after the subject. Unless anyone has anything more on that call I suggest we move onto the next one." Greg grimaced as the tension renewed itself immediately.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

 _Sam was in a half state of waking as images flashed and ebbed in and out of his mind making no sense to him. He was in a gray uniform instead of his tan camo. He was outside the back entrance of an ice cream parlor. He heard someone over a headset tell him to stay put and not to enter. Then he saw two young kids cowering inside._

 _A drug crazed man was reaching for one. The man had a gun. He called out over the headset that two kids were inside and the man was gonna grab one. He was told to hold. The gun was coming down to strike across the kid's face. He could not allow the kid to be harmed._

 _He opened the back door and strode in calling out freeze. The crazed man turned on him and leveled the gun at him. The kids tried to scramble away for safety knocking over a large vat of milkshake mix._

 _The crazed man turned to grab at the little boy. He strode forward trying to prevent it. The crazed man with manic eyes kicked without any discernable warning. The man's foot landed square in his chest. He was falling backward slipping on the slick milkshake mix. With the power of the kick and his slipping his back and head struck the metal freezer door with great force._

 _The miscreant grabbed another vat of milkshake mix from the table and dumped it on him as sat in a stunned state. Then more men with gray uniforms entered and the crazed man was taken down. A petite woman in a gray uniform laughed at him sitting in the puddle of milkshake mix. The others joined in._

 _In his dazed state he slipped falling twice in the milkshake mess as he tried to stand. It infuriated him. He hated looking the fool. He finally got to his feet and strode out the back. His head, back and chest were aching badly. A bald man with ice blue eyes came out and yelled at him for going in without orders._

 _He tried to tell him what happened and why he disobeyed. He could not let the kids get hurt. But the bald man would not listen and yelled more. He stopped trying to explain._

 _Then he was in a SUV, all sticky and wet. He heard jokes, taunts and laughter about him being covered in milkshake mix. He tried to shut it out as the pain in his head escalated. No one cared, they only laughed and they never asked if he was okay. He held his mask on tightly not allowing his pain to show through._

 _The images shifted and he was in an unfamiliar apartment. It had no furniture except a bed and nightstand. He eyed himself in a mirror and there was a foot sized bruise square in his chest. He touched the back of his head and winced as he felt a large knot. He heard the taunting laughter in his head._

 _He was alone. He deserved to be alone and in pain._

 _The flashes changed and he was in the corner of the empty, dark room. His pearl gripped colt pressed to his heart. Large tears rolling down his face he was begging for forgiveness. Begging that it should have been him. Begging to be brave enough to pull the trigger. Begging to be with Matt._

Sam bolted upright in bed gasping to breathe. His heart was pounding, pounding, pounding. Memory flooded in. "Nooooooooo GOD NO!" Sam screamed as the memory of the loss of Matt ripped through him.

Holleran had been lightly dozing when Sam's scream had him abruptly on his feet and to the bed. "Sam. Sam. Calm down. Calm down."

Wildly he looked at Holleran "I killed him. I killed Matt." Sam broke down crying as he curled into a tight ball and pain ripped through his head and his heart.

Holleran rubbed Sam's back lightly not knowing what to do to comfort him. Norm was never a touchy feely kind of guy and he was out of his league. The heartbreaking sobs and ragged breathing tore at him. His godson was in so much pain. Sam had had two horrific loses in his life.

All he could do was to continue to rub Sam's back hoping that the touch of another would let him know he was not alone. Words would hold no weight or meaning to Sam right now. Norm doubted the boy would hear anything or Sam might mix things up like with Sara. So he maintained a silent vigil of touch.

After a long while he noticed Sam had quieted. He looked at Sam's face and saw his eyes were closed and he face relaxed. Sam's breathing was slow and regular. Thank god he was sleeping. Holleran eased himself into the chair again and sighed. What was he going to do to sort this all out?

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg had led the team through the transcript to the point that all hell broke loose. The team had been in an office complex where a disgruntled ex-employee took his boss and several coworkers hostage. They were being held in the corner office on the twenty-sixth floor.

Sam and Ed rappelled down different sides of the outside of the building because there were no Sierra locations on top of surrounding buildings since this building was taller than all surrounding one. They needed coverage from two sides due to the configuration in the office. If the subject moved one way or the other they would lose visibility from one side.

Greg, Lou and Wordy were in the office trying to negotiate. Jules was outside the office building speaking to the wife of the subject and feeding information to Greg. Spike was gathering additional information from within the truck and trying to tap into the firm's security cameras. It was a high tech firm so Spike had to work extra hard to break through the firewall to get in.

Things were going somewhat smoothly until several of the hostages spooked and decided to run for it knowing the ex-employee could not shoot them all. In the muddle that caused the subject had gotten ahold of Lou and pushed him on his knees behind a half wall.

Greg continued to read the transcript out loud.

"Lane: Hold, hold.

Parker: Quin please we can resolve this without harming anyone.

Lane: No joy subject has moved out of my line of sight. Sierra two do you have the solution? … Sierra two? … Dammit Sam you are Sierra two, answer me."

Subject: They have to pay for the way they treated me. They have to die then their families will know what I feel.

Parker: Yes I see that you would feel that it was unfair the way you were let go. But Quin this is not the way to solve that. We can find another way. No one had to get hurt.

Scarlatti: Boss I got eyes in. Repositioning the cameras for a better view.

Lane: Sierra two do you have the solution?

Callaghan: Boss Quin's wife said that he has been acting erratic lately. He went off the deep end when his five brothers were all killed in a boating accident. He would have been with them but his boss would not give him the time off to go on their annual brother's vacation. We may be dealing with more than just Quin being upset about being fired for failing to come into work so he could attend their funerals.

Parker: Quin it hurts losing your brothers, your family. You feel empty, alone and in pain. But their deaths are not the fault of your boss. It was an accident; a terrible, dreadful accident. Why don't you let them go? There are better ways to deal with the loss of your brothers.

Subject: If he had just let me go I would have been with them.

Parker: Then your wife, your best friend for ten years would be missing you too. She would be hurting now too. Please put down the gun. From what you have told me your brothers loved you very much and they would not want you to do this.

Parker: Gun lowering. Subject deescalating.

Lane: Sierra two hold.

Shot fired by Constable Braddock.

Scarlatti: Officer down.

Parker: Subject neutralized."

Everyone started to speak at once. But Ed's voice boomed over everyone's "Sam disobeyed a direct order to hold. The subject was deescalating. Not only that he shot Lou."

Lou's normally calm low voice clamored to be heard above Ed "SHUT THE HELL UP ED. I need you all to hear me. I have been trying to tell you all." He pointed to his arm. "This is NOT Sam's fault. It is mine."

"Like hell it is not Braddock's fault. Braddock failed to answer me. Braddock did not comply with my orders. Braddock shot a deescalating subject, through your arm" Ed bellowed.

Lou yelled back just as loud as he stood up "I moved. I had eye contact with Sam. He signaled me his comms was down and not to move."

He had their attention now and he continued impassioned "What you didn't hear was Quin's whispered words 'I'm coming brothers'. What you didn't see was the grenade Quin was reaching for. Yes it looked like he was lowering the gun but he was going for the grenade pin."

Lou pinned his glared on Ed as he belted out "Sam saw it. I saw. Sarge, Wordy, me and the hostages would all be dead right now if Sam did not shoot him when he did. I would not have been shot if I had not moved. I should not have moved."

Frustration with the team flowed through Lou "I've been trying to tell you all this but you were not listening to me. All you could do is rant about Sam. You would not let me speak my piece. Sam saved our lives today."

Turning to Spike and Jules, Lou snapped out angrily "You two owe Sam an apology. What you did in the locker room was so wrong on so many levels. Spike I told you it was not Sam's fault on the ride back. Why did you not hear me? Why did you not believe me?"

Slumping into his chair Lou said "The only one that listened was Wordy."

Ed starred at Lou dumbfounded. Why had he not even considered the comms was down? But then he bristled again "Why the hell didn't he say something when we got down to the SUVs?"

Wordy looked at him "Did you give Sam half a chance?"

Greg said to Spike "We need to review the video. Do we have an angle that would show what Lou is saying happened?"

Incredulously Lou stated "You don't believe me."

Greg turned to Lou "No it's not that. I believe you. It's SIU I'm worried about. The transcript shows Sam not responding to Ed's direct order and taking lethal action after I said the subject was deescalating. Sam will be hung out to dry if we do not find solid proof."

Jules sat stunned all this time feeling small. But then again she did not know. But then again she was trained to control her emotions and seek information. But then again the cocky rookie had shot Lou and not responded to Ed. But, but, but. Aw Crap. She felt so ashamed of her actions.

Spike's face fell as he watched an angle of one of the cameras he had not been looking at in the call. With fifteen cameras in that room he could not watch them all. In a voice that was filled with self-flogging "Boss, I missed it."

He pulled it up to display on the large screen. Clear as day it showed Quin reaching for a grenade pin and Lou's movement that put his arm in the line of fire.

The wind was knocked out of every single one of them.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam woke to a dim room. His head hurt but nowhere near what it had before. The memories of Matt were fresh, raw and painful. His cheeks felt dry and tight with the salt of tears shed and dried.

He looked over and saw Commander Holleran looking at him with concern. He recalled his godfather rubbing his back as he cried. Part of him felt so embarrassed. Part of him could hear Matt saying nothing to be embarrassed about Sam, real men cry.

Sam pushed his embarrassment down and uncurled then said "Sir."

Holleran stood and walked into the adjoining bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth. He handed it to Sam and gave him a small half smile "Remembering Matt had to be very painful. How are you doing Sam?"

Sam wiped his eyes and face with the washcloth then set it on the table next to the bed.

"Fine Sir. Just fine" Sam answered honestly. Holleran would never know what F.I.N.E. meant to him. It was an easy answer to give and still shield himself.

"Do you know what day it is?" Norm asked quietly not wanting to increase any pain Sam may be experiencing with the migraine or concussion.

Sam cleared his throat "September thirtieth."

Norm nodded "Good. Do you recall what happened today?"

"Not all of it Sir. Things go fuzzy after I took a lethal shot today Sir" Sam reported.

Nodding the Commander said "The team is debriefing now. You did your SIU interview. I would like to get your debriefing statement. However before you report to me I would like you to speak with Dale Gibbson. Are you up to speaking with him now or is the pain of the migraine still too intense?"

Sam answered "I can speak with Dale now."

The Commander stood and said "I will go call him and let the nurse know you are awake. You just rest a bit more until he comes. Can I get you anything?"

Sam gave a small smile "Coffee if they will allow it. Coffee if they won't allow it too."

Norm grinned. Sam did not know how alike that smile was to William's. Nor did he know he shared the same addiction to coffee "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg looked to his team and said "After today I am requesting that Team One be pulled from active duty tomorrow. I want you all to go home. Get some rest. No one is to have any contact with Sam until further notice. Spike, Jules I do not believe that Dale Gibbson is one to make idle threats. He will file assault charges if either of you go near Sam at this time. I will be calling you all tomorrow after I speak with Commander Holleran. I suspect everyone will be required to have a session with Dr. Luria."

Looking at Ed Greg said "Ed stay."

The rest of the team filed out somberly.

Greg reclosed the room. He was drained and sat in the chair and looked at Ed. Greg allowed the silence to drag on.

Ed broke it first "I know. I screwed up. He rubs me the wrong way. But Greg he is too much soldier. He is always action before words. It is not a good fit. I do not know what Holleran was thinking. Rollie deserved his promotion but we should have been able to select our replacement."

He stood and paced "You can see what it is doing to the team. Christ Spike. Spike of all people driven to attack a teammate. Jules has always been a spitfire but she has always been in control. Look what having Braddock on this team is doing to the rest of the team members. He's not a good fit for us."

"Braddock does not listen and goes off half-cocked. I'm responsible for this team and I cannot keep worrying what stunt he is going to pull next. If my head is worrying about that I cannot concentrate on the situation. It's gonna get someone killed. Lou got hurt today. Who will it be tomorrow Wordy, Spike, Jules, You, me?"

Greg had let Ed have his say. When Ed did not continue and his list was incomplete Greg quietly added "Sam?"

Ed stopped cold and held the gaze Greg was leveling at him. Sam? Sam? He closed his eyes. He had not included Sam in that list.

"Eddie, why is Sam so different? You seem to hold him to a higher standard."

Pinching his brow Ed asked himself why. Why was Sam so different? Was he holding him to a higher standard? Did he expect more from the ex-soldier?

Ed blew out a breath "Yeah he's different. I can't tell you why yet. I need to think on it. If I'm being honest yeah I am holding him to a higher standard. He's Special Forces trained. He should know how to work with a team and be a team member. But he goes lone wolf and is constantly putting the team at risk. Unacceptable risk."

Greg challenged "Putting the team or himself at risk?"

Ed let that question hang in the air. He was not ready to answer that one yet. Ed looked at Greg "Sam is reckless. We were told nothing of his past just here is your new team member. He was thrust upon us. I cannot read him like I can read the others. I never know what Sam is thinking behind that expressionless face."

"Yeah Sam was thrust upon us. As the team leaders we need to set the tone. Our actions and reactions brought the team to this place today. Spike and Jules never would have behaved that way unless they felt we would condone the action. You and I have some serious thinking to do." Greg stood and clapped Ed's shoulder "Go home. Think it through. You are right in one thing."

Ed dropped his head as Greg was speaking but raised it at the last sentence "What?"

Greg sighed "If things continue the way they are someone is gonna get killed. But I fear that someone will be Sam rather than any of us."

That shocked Ed. He looked hard and assessing at Greg "Why do you say that?"

"Just a gut feeling. Now go home. Relax and get your head on straight" Greg said quietly.

Ed nodded and opened the doors. As Ed walked out Greg sat down and looked at the two transcripts in front of him.

Greg was not looking forward to the discussion with Commander Holleran. This was on him. Team One was his responsibility. Their actions were a reflection of him. He did not like that reflection right now. It was ugly.

His mind focused on Sam. He asked himself the same question. Why is Sam so different? Did he hold Sam to a higher standard or different standard?

He had only a partial answer for the first. Yes Sam was different. So different from anyone he had ever known. But as to why he could not fathom. Could it be his military upbringing? Could it be his unreadable face?

Eddie was right he was hard to read. Sam was very tightly contained. Why? It was almost as if the kid was wearing a mask. It was as if Sam was a frightened lonely kid that was afraid to show the world who he was inside.

That last thought stopped him cold. Could that be true? No. He was an Army brat through and through. Special Forces, JTF2. No one made it into those ranks being frightened. No it couldn't be that. It was much more likely that Sam was born and bred military.

But that only gave Greg pause to wonder. Curious change for someone born and bred military. Why the change? Greg continued to think on the problem of Sam Braddock.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room**_

A half hour later, Sam was sitting up in bed and slowly eating a ham sandwich and sipping a ginger ale. The nurse had come and confiscated the coffee Holleran had brought him. Dale Gibbson opened the door and greeted Commander Holleran and Sam. Holleran told Sam he would be back in thirty minutes.

Dale pulled out a notepad and said "Rough day Sam?"

Sam swallowed and answered "You could say that."

"You ready to tell me about it?" Dale asked.

Sam nodded and explained the call up to the point of rappelling and getting into position. Then he said "From my position I could see the subject behind the half wall. Sarge, Wordy and Lou were on the other side. Sarge was negotiating. Then my headset quit working. I tried adjusting it when I noticed the wires connecting it were severed."

Dale stopped him and asked "Severed? How did that happen?"

Sam sighed and said "Probably the machete from the previous call. I didn't have time to check out my comms unit before the next hot call came in. I was still buttoning my shirt when it came in."

"What do you mean the machete from your previous call?" Dale asked intrigued.

"Uh yeah that. Do you want me to continue with the report of this call or roll back to the previous one?" Sam asked.

Gibbson thought a moment "I want to get a sense of your full day. So let's roll back to the previous call. I'm assuming that call is where the cut on your right side came from."

Sam nodded "Yeah. Before the previous call we were on patrol. I was partnered with Jules. Then the call came in and we were after a man that hijacked a car with a woman and child in it. He had just robbed a mini-market brandishing a gun. Jules and I located the car near the section where the freeway is under construction. We informed Ed."

"Ed told us to wait until they got there before making a move. But the subject spotted us and sped up. He crashed the car into one of the barriers. He got out and pulled the woman with him. We got out and Jules attempted to begin negotiation."

"The subject didn't want anything to do with talking and began shoving the woman ahead of him. He had a gun to her head. She was screaming for her baby. As he moved away from the car we moved towards it. Jules stopped to check on the baby."

"A few minutes later the others arrived but were way back from us or way up front. The subject was cornered. The only way for the subject to go was down the muddy embankment. I was talking to him trying to get him to release the woman as Jules tended to the baby to get her safely away and to EMS to get checked out after the crash."

"I was very close to the subject. He had the gun to the woman's head but then I saw the small machete in his hand. He threw down his gun as he started to bring the machete forward like he was going to stab the woman in the back. I rushed him because I did not have a clear shot. And I could not let him stab her. I've seen the damage a machete like that can do to a person. It ain't pretty."

Sam's hand unconsciously went to his right side over the wound. "The three of us went tumbling down the embankment. By the time the rest of the team reached the point at the top of the embankment we had hit the bottom. The guys all made their way down carefully."

"The hostage had pulled a muscle in her leg. Greg and Lou helped her up the embankment. The subject was unconscious having hit his head on a rock. It took Spike, Wordy and Ed to get him up the embankment. I was sitting there covered in mud from head to toe and was busy spitting mud out of my mouth and trying to wipe it from my eyes."

"It was so slick I could not get my feet under me to stand up and kept ending up on my ass. Second time in two days. Awful embarrassing. I was still trying to get mud out of my mouth when Ed laid into me for not following orders to hold. Then he walked away to help Wordy and Spike with the subject after saying we would discuss further in debriefing."

"Once I got the mud out of my eyes I started looking around for the machete. I finally found it buried near where the subject ended up. I gave it to the patrol officer for evidence. I figured I could tell Ed about the machete in debrief to explain why I could not hold as ordered."

Stopping to take a sip of ginger ale Sam sighed "I didn't get a chance too before the next call. When we arrived back to the barn I headed to the locker room for a quick shower to get all the mud off and get in a clean uniform. It was in the shower I realized I'd been cut. I washed it in the shower and did a quick field dressing knowing that they were waiting for me to debrief."

Gibbson stopped Sam again "Field dressing?"

Sam gave Dale a small smile "Yeah. Patch taught me to take care of minor injuries on my own. A few butterfly tapes and it was good as new."

Dale shook his head in disbelief "I would not call a wound that took twenty three stitches to close minor nor good as new with butterfly tape."

Sam's eyebrows rose. He was surprised it took twenty three. He thought it would be more like ten at most. Sam did not want to admit he would do anything to avoid needles. He would even go so far as to butterfly tape a wound he knew needed stitches. So he said "I was still on shift and it was just a little scratch. I did what was needed at the time. I've had worse and still operated."

Gibbson had seen the scars on him the first time he met him at SIU and he was in only his boxers. Yeah, Sam had had worse. He let it drop for now and said "So you think that besides cutting you the machete damaged your comm wires?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. As I said I was just finishing buttoning my shirt when the hostage call came in. I grabbed a spare vest and weapons that were not covered in mud and my comms unit and ran for the SUV. The rest of the team had already left and Jules was waiting for me. She made good time and we got there only a few minutes after everyone else."

Dale said "So let's pick up from the point you found out your comms was down."

Taking a deep breath Sam said "Right after that several hostages tried to make a break for it. It was mayhem. Lou dove over the half wall to catch a hostage that was knocked off her feet as the others bolted. They had no regard for her condition. Only thinking of themselves. Lou was able to catch the woman before she landed hard on her stomach."

Sam winced as the image was recalled. "She was a young woman that appeared to be several months pregnant. The fall could have hurt her baby. As a result the subject got Lou and he was on his knees behind the half wall. The subject made him hold his arms straight up in the air."

"We both saw the chain of grenades the subject had linked together behind the half wall. From the look on Lou's face those were not visible from the other side where he had been previously. I had no clue how the negotiation was going."

Sam's eyes took on a glazed appearance as he reported the next "I watched the subject carefully. He started to lower his gun. But he was reaching for the pin. His intent was clear. Lou and I connected eyes in that moment. We both knew the man was committing suicide and taking everyone in that room with him. I don't know why."

"I signaled for Lou to stay still. I only had a small area I could hit the target. I mean the subject. There was no other option. It was the subject or half my team and all the hostages. I took the lethal shot. Lou's arm moved at the last second and the bullet went through his arm but also neutralized the subject" Sam concluded then closed his eyes.

What he did not related was that his eyes had locked on with the subject's in that final millisecond. His eyes flashed the same jade green as Matt's. He saw the bullet enter Lou's arm and that combined with the jade green eyes threw him completely off kilter. He was back in the desert seeing the same but different instant flash of jade green eyes as the bullet left the .50 cal. He had no way to stop and recall the bullet that killed Matt.

He only knew it was Matt after they went down to do the ids. But he remembered the flash of jade green and knew when he had killed Matt. Sam's head began pounding again.

Sam looked at Dale "I climbed up to the roof and gathered the rappelling gear. After that I'm fuzzy. I really don't remember much. Little snippets like they are from some movie. Mostly I recall intense pain in my head. I think Ed was upset I took the shot. Holleran said I did the SIU interview but I really can't remember anything about it. Clarity comes back when I woke up here."

Dale nodded "Most likely due to the concussion or trauma-triggered migraine. Speaking of which, can you tell me how you got the lump on the back of your head and the foot print on your chest? The doctor believes those are a few days old."

Would his embarrassment not end Sam thought? He stated "That happened two days ago on a call at an ice cream parlor."

Sam then recounted the call in details. How he was kicked by the subject. How his head and back slammed into the metal freezer. He left out the part of the team laughing at him. He could not bear telling anyone that.

When Sam concluded Dale looked at him and said "I need to tell you about something that happened to you at SRU HQ." Dale launched into what happened in the locker room.

Sam listened with his eyes closed as pain increased in his head. Not all of it was physical pain though. Half of it was emotional pain. It was pain of being alone, being unworthy, being the cause of Matt's death and now being the cause of Lou being hurt and and the cause of Spike's and Jules's melt-downs.

After he finished Dale said "By rights you can file assault charges against them."

Sam's eyes flew open and he stated adamantly "No. No. This was my fault. I shot Lou. They were just upset Lou was hurt. I broke the cardinal rule of a team. I caused harm to a team mate. I did not protect Lou. I hurt him. No. No assault charges."

Dale stared at him "From what you said Lou moved into the line of fire. It was not your fault. And if Spike and Jules were upset that would be okay. But what is not okay is that they laid a hand on you. You have bruises from both of them."

"Bruises heal" Sam said flatly. Then he added "Breaking the trust of a team mate does not. It is something that never heals. It might scab over but it never heals. This was my fault. I accept that. No charges Dale."

Sam closed his eyes and put an arm over his face "Are we clear on that? If so I'm tired now."

Dale continued to stare. He could see the bone deep weariness. It was almost as though the kid spoke from experience.

He gave in "Alright Sam we do this your way. No charges. I'm going to leave you to rest now. I'll give your statement to Holleran and then to SIU."

"Thanks Dale" Sam said quietly as exhaustion both physical and emotional pulled him into a fitful sleep.

Sam woke twenty minutes later. He dressed then called the nurse. She argued with him about signing out AMA. Sam stood and started to walk out when she refused to give him the paperwork for him to sign. She relented and he sign with a flourish then headed to the elevator.

Outside the hospital Sam flagged a cab down. He told the cabbie he did not have his wallet or id with him but he would pay him double on arrival at his apartment. The cabbie seeing the SRU Team One logo on the black t-shirt had him agreeing.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg, Commander Holleran and Dale were all seated around the table. Dale had relayed Sam's statements regarding all three calls.

Holleran was livid that Parker and the team were so cavalier towards Sam. Not a damned one of them checked on him twice after physical confrontations with a subject. He had read the transcripts. Not a damned one even asked. He read the joking and teasing.

Greg sat speechless at both the facts of Sam's injuries and at his statement he did not want to press charges. Why didn't Sam tell them he was injured at the ice cream parlor? Why didn't he tell them about the machete wound?

Then he started thinking about Sam's comment he had had worse. All the guys had seen his chest and back and body for that matter. Yeah Sam had seen worse. But that did not excuse him from telling him he was injured.

Greg said weakly "We didn't know."

Holleran boomed "You didn't ask. Both times he was the butt of the team's jokes. Anyone stop to think that maybe Sam could not rise not because it was slippery but because he was injured? All three times Ed laid into him for not following orders. From Sam's statements his calls were the right thing to do. Risky but the right thing."

Shamed at the light that Sam's statements shone into the darkness revealing his significant failure Greg said "There is no excuse. None what so ever. I take full responsibility for that failure. As the Sergeant the others take their lead from me."

Holleran's anger ebbed a bit at Greg's sincere contrition and acceptance of his mistake. The one thing he knew for certain after heading SRU for years was that people make mistakes. Even good, insightful, caring people make mistakes they regret. The measure of a person is how they move forward once they recognize they made a mistake.

He was about to say something when his phone rang. Norm answered it and it was the hospital. He sighed. Damn the kid left AMA again. He told them he would take care of it.

Hanging up Norm looked to Greg "I have to go take care of something. Before I go however, let me make a few things clear. First and foremost, no officer should have been subjected to the callous treatment this team has shown Constable Braddock. I expected better from my best and brightest team."

"As for repercussions for Team One, the entire team, including Sam, is on unpaid administrative leave for the next week. SIU should be able to clear up this friendly fire mess by then. Parker I expect you to clear up the team's behavior and reset appropriate expectations so this never happens again. You are best to determine the course of action for your team to meet my expectations."

He stood and said "You have one month to clean it up or I begin clearing house and making changes to teams. And I can tell you Braddock is not the one that will be swept out of Team One. The records from what I have seen show that Braddock has performed above and beyond the call of duty. Yes he is a rookie and he has made rookie mistakes. Most notably failing to take care of himself but that is nothing new for him"

Holleran realized he almost went too far in revealing the connection with Sam. He stopped himself and adjusted his statement "But what rookie or for that matter senior member of SRU has not made mistakes like that."

At the door he asked "Are we clear Sergeant Parker?"

Greg nodded "Yes Sir." As Holleran left something niggled in the back of Greg's mind. It was a tops down decision to put Sam on this team. He started to wonder just how well Holleran knew Sam. Why was Sam thrust onto Team One?

Dale Gibbson rose and said "I need to get these details to Thornbuckle. He was a bit upset about Sam's lack of answers earlier. I'm sure this will clear everything up. Good day Sergeant Parker."

Greg stood and shook Dale's hand "Thank you. I'm glad you were in Sam's corner today."

Gibbson nodded and headed out.

Sitting back down Greg started the process of deeply analyzing his own feelings towards Sam. He called out to Kira "Kira I need Sam's personnel file. Would you get it for me please?"

Ten minutes later he was staring at the file. He flipped it open. It was time to begin trying to understand Sam. It was time to do more than flip through a few pages giving the barest information. It was time to dig into Sam's documented history and psych evals. The kid might be hard to read but maybe this would give him some insight to help him, the team and Sam build a bridge.

Team One was his family and from the sounds of it Commander Holleran demanded Sam be part of it. It was time to get to know his newest family member so he could help the others begin to get past the way Sam came onto the team and to accept him as a true team member. To help them and Sam see that they were stronger when they stood united as one.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

There was knocking on his door. Sam rolled carefully out of bed and softly treaded to the door. Looking through the peep hole he saw Commander Holleran. He unlocked the door and opened it "Commander, Sir? Can I help you?"

Holleran looked at the young man standing in front of him. He really looked. Sam was a mess. There were dark circles under his eyes and a weariness that was unmistakable. Those eyes too had no spark. They were lost and dull so much like after Sara died. With his shirt off he saw how thin Sam had become.

God he was just as guilty as Team One in failing to see what was really in front of them. Before him was a grieving young man with wounds so deep that were festering instead of healing. Norm sent up a silent prayer that angels watch over him and keep him safe.

Norm smiled and said "I came to visit my godson. Seems he doesn't like hospitals and has once again signed out AMA. Are you going to keep me in the hall or are you going to invite me in?"

Sam opened the door and stepped back to allow Holleran entry into his barren apartment. He said "Sorry I can't offer you a place to sit Sir. Haven't gotten around to buying any furniture yet. Can I offer you a beer or water?"

Holleran looked around. More reason for concern. In over two months Sam had not done anything to turn this shell into a home. He answered "Water would be fine. I brought your pain meds and antibiotics. I also brought some Mongolian BBQ. Thought you might be hungry and you know you cannot take your meds on an empty stomach."

Sam went to the cabinet and got his single glass down and filled it with tap water. When he turned he saw his godfather pulling out containers and plastic utensils from the bags he had been carrying. He handed the glass over and said "Thanks."

The two stood at the small island and began to eat. Holleran handed Sam his antibiotic and placed the pain pill on the counter in front of him. With good grace Sam took the antibiotic but left the pain pill where it was. Norm was not surprised in the least by Sam's action.

Sam dug into the food. He was indeed hungry but had left his wallet with his cards in them at SRU. He had only had enough cash in his apartment to pay the cabbie. He would have waited until tomorrow to eat after going to get his wallet. It was very nice of Holleran to bring him food.

Half way through neither has spoken when Norm said "Oh I brought something else." Fishing the items from the bottom of the bag he said "Brought your wallet and SRU id."

Sam said "Thanks." Putting down the fork Sam looked at Holleran and said seriously "Sir I'm sorry I failed you. You gave me a chance to start fresh. I doubt I will need my SRU id after today's events. SIU will likely file charges against me in the friendly fire incident." Sam held out his SRU id to Holleran.

"Put that away. No charges will be filed. It was a clean shoot Sam. Things get messy in the real world. You know that better than most Sam. We train and train and do the best we can. But we are all human and cannot predict every outcome. You did nothing wrong in this case. Nothing. Not a single mistake in making the call to fire. However you did make some mistakes."

Sam was surprised at his godfather's words. He really thought it was the right call to shoot even though Lou got hurt? But then he said he made mistakes. What were they? He asked with a small amount of unsureness in his voice "What mistakes?" He prepared himself as best he could to feel the whip of the words that had to be coming. A detailed list of all his failures.

Holleran grinned "Oh things like not telling your Sergeant or TL that you were injured during a call. You know they are not mind readers. I know you hide your pain too. Damn fool thing to do. Just like signing out AMA."

If it was anyone but Sam he would have added 'your mother and father would be very worried about you'. But he knew that Sam had things mixed up in his head about them. And although it was true that they would be extremely worried about him Sam would never believe it.

Instead he said "The entire team is on unpaid leave for a week to regroup. Sergeant Parker will be calling you tomorrow. Whatever he orders you to do you will comply with. Am I clear?"

That was not what Sam expected at all. The only response that would come out was "Yes Sir." Then Sam put another forkful of noodles and vegetables in his mouth.

Norm grinned again "As for my orders for you as your SRU Commander. I expect you to remain in bed for the next three days and then only light physical activity. You are to take the antibiotics as ordered. I expect you to eat too. Harriet is in the process of making you several meals that I will be bring over tomorrow. As for pain meds I know well enough not to order you on that account. Just take what you feel comfortable with to take the edge off."

"Yes Sir. Send my thanks to Mrs. Holleran for going to the trouble of making me meals. She did not have too" Sam replied surprised yet again that his godmother was making him meals.

Patting Sam on the shoulder Norm said "Harriet has always had a soft spot for you. It is no trouble at all. She is happy to do it. Just one word of warning Harriet's Mexican food is on the bland side. You might need to get some hot sauce. However her meatballs are marvelous."

Then he broached the subject he wasn't sure how Sam would react "Sam I know it has been a rough couple of months. I'd really like to see you hang in there for at least another month. Give the team a chance to accept you."

"I have kept my distance as we discussed and will continue to do so. I do not want to cause you any problems by allowing people to know of our relationship. That stays between us."

Looking earnestly at Sam Holleran said "Parker and Lane are good men. The rest of the team members are good people too. Lane is hardhead sometimes, much like a few Braddock men I know. He is good and you could learn a lot from him. I put you on that team because they are the best. But they are human and fallible too. I just need you to give the team a little more time to adjust."

Sam interrupted "I know this Sir. Having a team mate forced on them is not the way it is done in SRU unlike the Army. I get it. I've been with enough units to know that it takes time. I'll do my best to stay and not fail you. But if it becomes clear it will not work or they cannot accept me I will leave."

Left unsaid were Sam's other personal feelings best left to the dead of night and a pearl gripped vintage colt.

Nodding Norm responded "That's all I can ask. That's all I expect. Now it's time you were headed back to bed you look like you are about to fall over. I'll put the left overs away and lock up when I leave. Is there anything you need tonight or something I can bring you tomorrow?"

"No Sir. Thank you again Sir for the dinner" Sam answered sincerely.

Norm watched as Sam headed to the bedroom to follow his orders. He saw a bed from his location and sighed with relief that the kid had at least bought a bed and was not sleeping on the floor. He packed up the food and put it in the fridge. He shook his head at finding two beers only in the fridge. The kid clearly did not cook for himself. Norm realized now if he had not brought over Sam's wallet and dinner the kid would not have eaten tonight.

He grinned knowing once he told Harriet she would be cooking up two weeks' worth of food for Sam. He checked in the room and saw that Sam appeared to be sleeping. He said quietly "Goodnight Sam." Getting no response he headed out of Sam's apartment.

* * *

 _ **Hallway Outside Sam's Apartment**_

Standing in the hall after closing and locking the door Norm leaned against the wall. He was not looking forward to the call he would make to William tonight. But it was time to fill him in on how Sam was doing. Not well, not well at all.

He wished that Sam could benefit from Dr. Luria but Sam knew all the tricks of shrinks. He'd seen too many as a kid. The Special Forces had also taught him how to manipulate and cover things so he could survive capture and torture.

Unfortunately, it was going to be up to Sam himself to recover from the loss of Matt. Sam was certainly a man of mettle. He had been tried in so many ways in his short life and faced it all with courage, determination and valor. He deserved to find peace from his demons and do more than simply half exist.

Norm still held out hope that Team One would come around. That they would create a place where Sam could heal and feel that he belonged. If anyone could do that it would be Team One. Norm just hoped Team One could save Sam before he succumbed to suicide.

* * *

 _ **Sam's Apartment**_

Sam heard his godfather say goodnight. He appreciated what he had done tonight. But he almost snorted at the word goodnight. Nights were never good anymore. He woke from nightmares multiple times every night. Never getting more than a few hours of interrupted sleep.

Every night he killed Matt over and over. Every night Blaze, Winds and Patch turned their backs to him and shunned him. Never speaking to him or looking him in the eyes. Every night the men he loved, his brothers, his family was ripped from him and he was left alone in this world.

The pearl gripped colt called to him every night. Every night he would sit in the corner with it pointed to his chest and cry. Cry for all he had lost. Cry wishing he had the courage to end it all; to end the pain.

Would tonight be the night Matt would finally tell him it was okay to end the pain and that he had suffered enough for his sin of killing his brother?

Sam sat up at the edge of the bed and gripped the colt on the nightstand.

Flashes of jade green eyes played in his head. The migraine came back with renewed pain and his hand could not hold the gun tonight.

Sam released his hold on the gun. He curled up on the bed in pain and held his head. He let the tears for Matt slide out quietly because making sound would hurt even more.

Somewhere fleetingly soft Sam could have sworn he heard Matt say "Not tonight brother. Rest tonight brother. Find the beauty of life. It is close at hand. Fight for it."

Sam whispered to Matt "I'll try. For you Mattie I'd do anything."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Special nods to Samtastic readers_ _for all their great 'M' ideas_ _:_ CB14girl, chocolateverries, ConstableKellyAD*, Danileia, EchoInTheSilence, kenyancougar, pmbb, Purpwithapen, twifantasyfan ( _* m_ _ain idea_ _for memory loss - Sam doesn't remember anything after the day before Matt's death, and can it please, please, please be when Sam isn't accepted by the team yet and they are all harsh and cold, and Ed will blame Sam and Sam will have no idea who the heck he is, and Ed thinks Sam's joking around or something?_

 **If you enjoy Alphabet Injuries you might enjoy the Beauty of Life world of my own creation.** I have completed and published the first book in my Beauty of Life series - _**FORSAKEN: On the Edge of Oblivion**_ \- and I'm halfway through writing my second book _SOLACE: Behind the Shield_. My Beauty of Life series _somewhat_ follows the world I have created here and incorporates the Alphabet Injuries stories into the flow of the overall story line. There are _necessary changes_ , **NEW content, and NEW twists and turns**.

 ** **FORSAKEN:** ** _On the Edge of Oblivion  
_**** _Beauty of Life, Book One_ ** ** _  
_by Laura Acton****

 **Is now available as an ebook or paperback on Amazon.**  
(note: Kindle ebooks can be read on computers, tablets and phones with a free reader app from Amazon - NO Kindle required.)

 **Come meet Daniel** **William Broderick** , Alexandra 'Lexa' McKenna, Jonathan Hardy, Nicholas Pastore, Dante 'Loki' Baldovino, Abraham 'Bram' De Haven, Raymundo Palomo, Tia Walsh, Walter Gambrill, Brody Mikhail Hunter and the rest of your favorite characters (the General, the Broderick cousins, Blaze, Mason, Patch, etc.). Delve into a complex world of courageous men and women riding a roller coaster of emotions and danger. Explore the nature of relationships and bonds developed and strengthened in the face of adversity.

 **Forsaken Summary:**

Dan Broderick is on the edge of oblivion. After a friendly fire incident, his heart and soul were ripped to shreds. He chose to leave Special Forces when his unit, men he considered brothers, turned their backs on him. Dan returned to Toronto where he hoped to find the beauty of life and make a difference as a sniper for the Tactical Response Force. Will his new team pull him back from the edge or be the reason he slips into oblivion?

Alpha Team is the elite team of Toronto's Tactical Response Force. Five men and one woman with a rare familial bond, help each other cope with the dark side of humanity as they keep the citizens of Toronto and each other safe. Their team balance is knocked off kilter when an unwanted, new teammate is forced on them. Will Alpha Team's resentment of the new member prevent them from recognizing the wounded soul in their midst before it's too late to save him?

* * *

 **FORSAKEN** **contains 80% new content** combined with some tweaked/expanded parts of previous stories. Forsaken begins with Dan's meeting with the General to exit the military. There is an all new way that Dan first meets the team and Lexa (JAM fans should like this way a lot). There will be many injuries along the way in the rough and tumble worlds of the Tactical Response Force and Special Forces.

 **You can visit Amazon and search for LAURA ACTON in Kindle books to read the first 4 chapters of** **FORSAKEN:** _**On the Edge of Oblivion with their look inside feature.**_


	15. Near, Negligence, Neck, Newborns, & more

**Near, Negligence, Neck, Newborns, Navicular, Nails, Needle, Napping, Nicholls, Naaifa, Nanny, Nuts, Noodles & Names **

* * *

_**Remote JTF2 Base in Afghanistan**_

 _He could hear laughter from inside the tent. He was so near but felt so far. Sam dropped to his knees in the pitch black night only thirty feet from the entrance. He tried to stand. He wanted to walk in because they would worry less. But his legs could no longer bear his weight._

 _The deep bass laughter of Mason beckoned him. Sam tried calling out to them but his dry cracked lips and parched throat would not allow words to pass. The familiar voice of Matt retelling a humorous story about him gave Sam strength to propel himself forward on his hands and knees._

 _Fifteen feet traversed when his arms gave out. So near, so near. He lay with his face in the dusty dry dirt wishing for just a little more, just a tiny bit more strength. Comfort and care was so near he wanted to cry. Not that he had any liquid left in him that he could actually cry._

 _Sam lay listening to the story. He could imagine the animated way in which it was told. It was one of Matt's favorites. It never failed to get a laugh. Yeah there was the deep laughter again. Sam wished he was inside with them._

 _It was cold out here. The days were scorching hot but the nights were so cold. If he was inside with them, with his brothers, he knew everything would be okay. They would not neglect him. Patch would take all his pain away. Matt would hold him and tell him it would be alright that they were here for him. Blaze and Mason would tell him he was not alone and forgotten. Winds and Ripsaw would rant and rave at the injustice of it all and vow it would never be allowed to happen again._

 _The words and action would give him comfort. Even though they all knew it would happen again. They were powerless to stop it. He was under the command of a man who should care but did not. Under a General who was so negligent of his son's health and well-being it bordered on torture. At least Sam liked to think of it as simple negligence rather than deliberately trying to kill him. It hurt less to think of it as negligence even though in his mind he knew different._

 _So near yet so far. He inched himself forward on the ground. He had to reach them. He could not hurt them by laying here in the dirt and dying only fifteen feet from them. Sam knew it would hurt them if they found him dead only feet from them. So near yet so far._

 _Sam thought it was weird how quickly they became brothers. It had only taken one mission. Just one. Sam knew he was accepted and cared for after that first mission even though one of the unit men did not make it back. It had shocked him they did not blame him for Neal's death. Sam never thought something like that was possible. But it happened and he cherished it._

 _He knew it was not the same with the other units he was assigned to while his unit was down. This last mission was a shining example of how different it was with most of the other units and how special his brothers were. The unit had been outright hostile to him, some units he would simply classify as negligent. But this last unit had been more than negligent; they had left him for dead. In fact Nicholls had nearly strangled him to death until Parsons pulled him off._

 _Sam realized that he had made it another ten feet. Five left to go. If he could just call out to them he would be safe again. But he couldn't. Sam figured that the dry parched throat was only half the reason he could not call out. His neck still hurt from where Nicholls' hands had seized him and nearly squeezed the life out of him._

 _He heard as Matt asked "Hey Blaze, when is Blondie supposed to be back?" He wanted desperately to say I'm here. But no sound passed his lips._

 _Blaze answered "The Major said the mission would likely be complete tomorrow or the next day. Hope it is tomorrow since the Major said the General already has us slated for a mission heading out in two days' time. I'll get the brief on it tomorrow."_

 _Winds' annoyed voice said "Damn General. Blondie needs more than a day to recoup. Especially since he's been nonstop for four weeks." Sam couldn't agree more._

 _Then Sam heard Ripsaw. In his normal quick fire speech Ripsaw said "I was hopin' to teach up that kid some more moves. He's a pickin' them up so fast he could be a ninja in no time flat."_

 _Everyone laughed. The sound was nice. Sam liked the laughter. The unit laughed a lot together. It was one way he survived. Matt always helped him laugh and bring light into his dark life._

 _Sam thought about Ripsaw as he began to tell the unit what he wanted to teach him next. Ripsaw was a seasoned soldier and he joined them after Gary died. Blaze had specifically requested Ripsaw saying he would fit their unit. Ripsaw was happy for the transfer and Blaze was right. Ripsaw fit perfectly. Sam thought that he would be dead right now without all the hand to hand combat training Ripsaw had been giving him over the past three months._

 _Hell it nearly saved him this time if not for the rotted floor boards. The wind was knocked out of him when he went through them and landed on the dirt floor below. That's when Nicholls was able to get to him. He probably owed his life to Parsons since he pulled Nicholls off. But right now he wasn't feeling charitable since it was Parsons that gave the order to leave him. Sam decided that he had made it this far in spite of that unit. He wondered if the General would hold them accountable for their actions or give them commendations_ _posthumously_ _._

 _Patch asked "Blaze what ya know about Parsons' unit? Think we have cause to worry this time?"_

 _Blaze answered "Don't know. Parsons is new to command. He has always been bit of a hothead and rash in his action. He's got a bunch of rooks and that's not always a good combination."_

 _Sam thought nope not a good combination at all._

 _Mason sighed "Rooks, either good or bad. Never know their caliber until the first shit show."_

 _Winds ranted "I don't like that Nicholls' is in that unit. The look he gave Blondie as they headed out worries me. A LOT! I can't wait for Blondie to walk in here."_

 _Matt chimed in "I saw that look too. Heard him talk before about Sam being the son of the General and getting special treatment too." Matt stood up too agitated to sit still anymore._

 _He knew that Winds was gonna launch into a diatribe of the injustice done to Sam. Tonight he just could not stand to hear it. It hurt too much when he was not able to watch over Sam; when the unit had to let Sam go off with men who could care less about his welfare._

 _Blaze saw Matt's uneasiness and stood. "Let's take a walk buddy. The cool night air will do you and me both a world of good."_

 _Sam heard this and closed his eyes preparing to hear the worried voices of his brothers. He steeled himself to feel their pain. He put on his I'm okay mask and waited._

 _The flap of the tent flipped open and Blaze and Matt stepped out. Matt stopped and closed his eyes so they could adjust faster to the darkness after the light in the tent. He took a deep breath once outside the tent._

 _Blaze patted Matt's back and looked up at the stars letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of a new moon night. The stars shone brightly with no moon and being so far out in the desert away from all other light sources. Still looking up he voiced "Blondie wherever you are tonight know we are thinking of you kid."_

 _At a faint sound and slight movement on the ground a few feet in front of them Matt and Blaze were instantly on alert. They drew their weapons and crouched down. Both their eyes were adjusting to the darkness outside the tent. They scanned quickly looking for the threat._

 _Matt saw him first "Aww Christ Sammy. No." Shoving his sidearm back into its holster Matt was on his knees and at Sam's side in seconds flat. He gently rolled Sam to his back._

 _Blaze ripped back the tent flap and hollered "Patch."_

 _Patch grabbed his medic bag off his cot knowing there was only one cause for that particular tone of Blaze's. It was Blondie._

 _The entire unit flooded out of the tent and Patch knelt down next to Matt and looked at Sam. Eyes still trying to adjust he asked "Injury status?"_

 _He made it. He was safe. The General had not won this time. Sam wanted to answer but could not._

 _Ripsaw shone a light on Blondie when he didn't answer. The swollen neck with vivid finger shaped bruises was illuminated for them all to see as were the blue eyes that blinked up at them all displaying a mix of pain and relief. Not a single one of them could express the rage they felt. They went into action instead._

 _Winds and Ripsaw raced inside to clear Blondie's cot. Mason scooped him up and held him close as he carried him in to the tent and gently laid him on the cot. Patch set to work with Blaze's help as they ripped open his shirt and got an IV going knowing he was dehydrated and on the verge of leaving them. Mason and Matt set about stripping him of his boots and pants checking for other injuries and then covering him with a blanket._

 _Winds ripped open a bottle of water and soaked a cloth Ripsaw had pulled from a pack. Winds handed it to Matt who set about gently washing Sam's face of the layer of dirt and blood. Mason wetted another cloth and put it to his lips allowing him to suck in some cool water. It wasn't much but it was heaven to his lips and throat._

 _Sam felt loved and safe as the men gathered round. His brothers would care for him and pull him from the brink of death once again. The General would not succeed this time. Sam's eyes drifted closed as Patch pushed pain meds into the IV. As he drifted off he felt Matt stroke his hair as gentle as you would a newborn and whisper to him that he would not let go of him._

* * *

 _ **Hospital – 2:00 AM**_

A hand landed on Sam's shoulder and he startled a wake feeling a bit disoriented. He blinked several times and then looked into beautiful sable brown eyes. Sam smiled softly as realization of where he was came rushing back to him. He was not at some remote JTF2 base in Afghanistan. Sam was in the hospital with Jules.

"You should be in bed. What are you doing up?" Sam whispered.

Brushing a hand through Sam's hair Jules leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead "You seemed to be having a bad dream. So I woke you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great" Sam answered truthfully.

Jules looked at him "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not tonight but maybe someday. Tonight is all us. Sorry I dozed off. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sam asked.

Jules smiled and brushed through his hair once more then asked "I'm good. Would you like me to take them?"

He shook his head and grinned broadly. Jules laughed lightly. She could see that she would be relegated to nursing time only if Sam had anything to say about it. She climbed back into her hospital bed and gazed lovingly at the three most important guys in her life.

Sam gazed at the bundles in his arms. His boys. His precious identical twin sons. They were asleep cradled in his lap and the crook of each arm. They were only a mere six hours old yet Sam could not imagine life without them now.

He had loved them from the minute Jules told him she was pregnant again. But now it was real to him. He could hold them now. In some ways he was always envious of Jules because she got to carry them for nine months.

Although then again, it had been a rough pregnancy for her. Confined to bed for two months had nearly drove her insane. He did what he could to make the time bearable for her. But all the frustrations of those two months melted away with his boys in his arms.

Donald Samuel Nathan Braddock was born first. He had a feisty yell when he came out much like his namesakes. Donny was quickly followed by James Samuel Mason Braddock. Jimmy too showed temperament of his namesakes, more quiet and subdued but with eyes that seemed to already express emotion.

Jules had graciously allowed him to follow Braddock tradition to give all sons their father's first name as their middle name. Also she allowed him to enter into what she laughingly called the mutual admiration society by naming their sons after the unit guys. Sam had wanted to honor all the guys but Jules drew the line at giving the boys more than two middle names.

Sam had wanted to add Mathew to Donny's name and Benjamin to Jimmy's. But Sam decided it would be okay if he did not because Matt's own boy carried on his name and went by Ben and Jim had named his son Matthew too.

Both boys had come out with a head full of blonde hair and the Braddock blue eyes. His dad and mom had been in a state of joy when the boys were born with his coloring. When they came in to see the boys his dad had held Sadie close and said "My beautiful sweet girl you are so like your beautiful mother. Now you have two brothers that look like your handsome Grandpa."

Sadie had wiggled out of his dad's arms then stood defiantly in front her grandpa and put her hands on her little hips. Then Sadie emphatically challenged "Like daddy."

Everyone had laughed and his dad had scooped her up and agreed "Like your daddy of course."

Then Sadie had whispered "But not right now. Daddy looks like a raccoon."

That caused another round of laughter and everyone agreed with her.

Sadie had wiggled out of her grandpa's arms again then crawled into his lap and staked her claim on him as she said "My daddy."

Sam had kissed Sadie and hugged her close then whispered "Always my sweet Sadie. Always."

Jules's brothers had teased it was too bad that they didn't take after the Callaghan's more. That those poor boys would just have to make do with that blonde hair and those blue eyes and they hoped they got the wit and charm of the Callaghan's. That despite their looks some girl would have mercy on them someday. Jules and he had just laughed. Her brothers were a hoot.

Spike was beside himself thinking up all the pranks identical twins could pull on Sam and Jules. Ed and Wordy had to remind Spike that it would be a few years before the boys would be able to participate in those pranks. It didn't dampen Spike's spirit in the least. Winnie had to remind Spike that Sam was pretty inventive at revenge. Only then did he settle down and consider just how Sam might get him back. Sophie and Shel had chuckled at how quickly Winnie could calm the excitable Spike down.

Greg had preened over Jules and the two boys in equal measure to Jules's own father. Both had reminded Sam that he was one lucky man. Sam had totally agreed with them.

Team Three had all stopped by to see the babies and wish him and Jules congratulation. Even, Blaze, Winds, Jim, Heather, Mason, Jeff, Zach, Scott and Laura had all managed to come and meet his sons. Sam thought that if they were not so well known at the hospital they wouldn't have been able to bend the rules. It had felt so good to have all his family around him on such a wonderful day. It must be the combination of newborns and family care that brought back that memory he dreamed earlier.

Sam rocked his newborns gently. He was glad everyone had come earlier to see the new additions to the family. They all offered up congratulations. It had been a whirlwind of visitors. But Sam was also glad when a nurse had shooed everyone out saying that they needed rest and that he and Jules needed time alone to bond with their babies.

His mom had picked up Sadie and kissed her saying that they were gonna go do something special. Just grandma and her two grandpas. It made Sam's heart swell as he saw Jules look at her father. That had been a painful reconciliation but he was glad for her and for her father and brothers.

Family was important. Jules and he were blessed with tons of family both blood and non-blood. In their eyes though there was no difference. And his family had just grown today by two, Jimmy and Donny.

Sam settled back in the rocking reclining chair content to simply rock his boys. Jules got out of bed once again and kissed each of them. Then she worked the mechanism to raise the leg rest and recline the back of the chair. She whispered "Why don't we all try to get some rest now."

Nodding Sam whispered "Thanks Jules, I would've done it earlier but my arms are a bit full."

"You should've asked" Jules responded.

"I know but I didn't want you to get out of bed. You worked hard today bringing our sons into this world" Sam said sincerely.

Jules just smiled. "You comfortable?" she asked as she tucked a blanket around him and the boys.

"Very" Sam answered glancing at her then back to his sons in his lap and arms.

Jules planted another kiss on each of them then headed back to her bed.

Once in bed Jules lay on her side watching Sam as he gazed down at their sons. She was so blessed. After ten minutes she saw as Sam's eyes slipped closed again. From the way he positioned the boys they were safe in his lap even as he slipped off to sleep. Jules knew Sam wanted to stay awake but she knew he needed the sleep.

It appeared to her that Sam was resting comfortably now. She hoped he would not return to whatever bad dream he had earlier and that he would share the dream with her at some point. It often helped him put it away. She wondered if it was work related or something sparked a memory from his past.

Jules watched for a full hour as Sam held their newborn sons. She was happy he had made it to their birth. With as small as she was and carrying twins she had been put on bedrest at the start of her eighth month. Sam had been run ragged the last two months taking care of her and Sadie and still doing all his work as team leader for Team Three.

Sam had two new rookies he was working with. Mentoring took additional time. It was something he was really good at. But right now it was just one more thing that demanded his time. Sam gave of himself endlessly saying that it was his responsibility to get the rookies up to speed as quick as possible. Sam reminded her of Ed in that respect. The welfare of the team always weighed heavily on both those men.

Sure everyone had pitched in but Sam bore the brunt of it. Somehow Sam had managed on very little sleep. But the ever present dark circles under his eyes were a testament to how little sleep he had gotten in the past two months. Although she would take those dark circles over the two horrible black eyes he was now sporting.

Sam needed a rest. From the looks of things he would be getting that rest now. Jules wondered what went wrong in the call but decided she could wait to find out. Sam had wanted to only focus on the boys tonight. She didn't blame him, she felt exactly the same way.

A nurse came in and Jules looked to her as she came close to the bed. The nurse whispered "Shall I put the babies in the cribs?"

Jules shook her head "No the boys are right where they need to be."

The nurse nodded then went to Sam's monitors and noted his vitals. She changed out the IV solution and adjusted the drip then added the small amount of pain meds the doctor ordered. When she was done she went back to Jules and said "He should really be in his room. Are you sure you cannot talk him into going?"

Jules looked at the nurse "You are new here aren't you?"

She nodded "Yes."

Gazing at Sam Jules explained "He would sign out AMA if anyone forced him to leave his sons. It is better this way. Dr. Fraser knows it is better to bend a little when it comes to Sam."

Turning to the nurse again she added "Don't worry. The family and I will make sure he doesn't overdo it. We know all his tricks. He's pretty special to all of us."

The nurse nodded to the petite woman who had just given birth to twins. She saw the concern in the woman's eyes but also a conviction that she would do as she said and not let her patient overdo.

The maternity nurse came in and smiled at Jules "How are you feeling Jules?"

Jules answered "A little tired and sore but overall good."

The nurse urged "You should try to sleep a bit. Goodness knows with two of them you can kiss sleep goodbye for the next few months. Especially without having help since daddy there will be recuperating and unable to help."

Lightly laughing Jules said "You saw our family earlier. We will have more help than we need when we get home. And Sam will certainly be helping. Even if it is only to hold the boys and rock them."

The nurse smiled "Quite a large family you all have. It's good you will have help. Try to rest now though." The nurse then checked Jules's vitals and then peered at the babies a moment before exiting the room with Sam's nurse.

Jules took the nurse's advice and closed her eyes to try and rest some. She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – 6:00 AM**_

Dr. Fraser knocked lightly on the door in the maternity ward. It felt strange to be on this floor, not his normal stomping ground. But his patient was camped out in his wife's room and refused to leave. Over the years he had come to greatly admire all the SRU officers but he had a soft spot when it came to Sam and Jules.

The new head of his department had given him a stern lecture about allowing Sam to be here rather than his room. He had nearly laughed when not two hours later said new head of the department backtracked on his message. Apparently he had been inundated with words of support for Dr. Fraser's decision by nurses and doctors alike. Hearing a soft "come in" he opened the door.

Quietly he said to Jules "Good morning Jules. You are looking radiant today. How are you feeling?"

Jules smiled as she gently rubbed Donny's back after finishing nursing him. "Doing great. Give me just a moment and I'll get Jimmy from Sam so you can do your once over on him."

Dr. Fraser nodded looking down at the infant in Sam's lap and arm. The baby was wide awake but content to quietly lie in his father's arms. Donny gave a loud belch for one so small and Jules looked to Sam to see if it woke him. It didn't.

Speaking softly Dr. Fraser said "They sure take after Sam don't they?"

Getting out of bed Jules settled the now sleeping Donny in his bassinet and picked up Jimmy from Sam's lap "Yes they do. Thanks for supporting Sam being here. I know he appreciates it too."

"Well we wouldn't want him going AMA with his injuries now would we" Fraser responded.

Jules discreetly draped a blanket over herself and Jimmy to nurse him as Dr. Fraser turned to focus on Sam. He checked the clipboard of nurses notes then checked the monitors. He called out softly "Sam its Dr. Fraser I need you to wake up so I can check out your wounds."

Sam blinked blurrily. Instantly he felt something missing and his eyes landed in his lap. Jules saw his reaction and said "I have Jimmy. Donny is in the bassinet with a full tummy."

Relaxing Sam looked to Jules then to the doctor. With pride in his voice Sam said "Did you see our sons?"

Putting on his stethoscope Dr. Fraser said "I did. Fine looking boys. Alright I need you to take some deep breaths as I listen to your lungs." The doctor proceeded to check Sam over completely.

When he was done Fraser stated "So we were a little rushed in ER yesterday to get you up here last night. I'm going to have the orderly come in about an hour to take you to the casting room. I know you will try to ignore my orders but I must insist that you remain non-weight bearing for six weeks. A fracture of the navicular should be taken seriously Sam. The navicular is part of two important structures in your foot that are essential for normal gait."

Sam interrupted "I know all about them. I'll be fine in three weeks."

Dr. Fraser snorted "Sam bones take time to heal. No weight bearing for six weeks. Then it will be three to six weeks of physical therapy depending on your pain level."

Sam glanced at Jules and thought maybe this was another reason for that aborted dream last night. There were too many coincidences in his life. Things always seemed to be steeped in weird connections. He turned back to the doctor and said "Not the first time I've fractured the navicular bone." When the doctor started to say something Sam halted him "But this time I'll follow your timeline."

Dr. Fraser was completely taken aback by Sam's comment and then the lopsided grin that displayed on his face as Sam told him "What better way to get to spend six weeks with my family getting to know my sons. I think this time I won't push it."

Jules grinned at him "Glad to see you finally taking care of yourself and listening to the doctor Braddock. About darn time."

"Well Jules you see I'm a slow learner. But now I gots me these two here fine little boys to keep me busy. Thought I'd reckon to follow what the doc says" Sam said in a weird western twang for no apparent reason.

Jules laughed and Sam joined in.

The doctor looked between them and could see the banter probably had an underlying meaning that meant something to the two of them. He would not pry. Fraser was happy Sam for once would not try to prove to him he could cut recovery time in half. Normally Sam did. But it was nice all the same that this time he wasn't.

Fraser cleared his throat and said "As for the puncture wounds those you will have to keep clean and dry. We cleaned them well but we will have to watch them carefully for infection too."

Sam nodded acknowledging Dr. Fraser's instructions. But then Fraser shifted uncomfortably and Sam sensed he was not going to like the next thing out of Fraser's mouth. "What?"

Dr. Fraser looked to Sam and then to Jules and then back to Sam "I've been reviewing your medical records Sam. Those nails we plucked out of you were rusty. I really hate to do this to you Sam because I know you don't do well with needles. But I have to give you a shot. Your last tetanus booster was more than five years ago nearing ten. I do not want to tempt fate with lockjaw."

Closing his eyes a moment Sam knew he wasn't gonna get out of this one. He looked to Jules. Jules looked to Dr. Fraser "Can you give me a minute to finish up?"

He nodded then said "I'll be at the nurses' station. Just press the call button when Sam is ready."

Ten minutes later Jimmy with a full tummy and back in Sam's lap with Donny joining him Jules pressed the call button. When Dr. Fraser entered he saw the boys in Sam's lap. Jules was sitting next to Sam and whispering to him. He came forward but kept the needle hidden for now.

Jules whispered to Sam "Just concentrate on our boys." She held his hand in one of hers. Looking up to the doctor she said "Whenever you are ready." Then she caressed Sam's face as he gazed at the newborns in his lap.

Dr. Fraser quickly swabbed Sam's arm. He took one last look at Jules who nodded to him as Sam did not break his concentration on his sons.

Every muscle in Sam's body went rigid and his breath caught as the doctor injected the tetanus vaccine. Sam felt so weak and cowardly when it came to needles but Jules's words and touch helped him relax enough so the doctor did not have to try and jab it into stone hard contracted muscle. It was over quickly and the needle dropped into the red sharps bio hazard box out of sight. Dr. Fraser took his leave reminding Sam that the orderly would be down shortly to take him for a cast.

Jules kissed Sam "You did well Sam. I'm so proud of you."

His breathing relaxed and came in more normal intervals. Sam caressed Donny's then Jimmy's face then he looked up to Jules "Not such a good role model for them being so scared of needles."

Quietly but with conviction Jules admonished "Samuel William Braddock I never want to hear that again. I doubt you will ever share with our children what happened but you have just cause for the fear. It is a natural reaction after what you endured and that is not weakness. They will not see it as such. They will be proud of the man you are. I can think of no better role model for our sons than you. You are kind, strong, loving, and honorable. Everything I desire our sons to become."

Sam's expression changed to amusement "All three names Jules? Really? You remind me of my mom when I got caught climbing up the cabinets."

Jules chuckled "Well I am a mom after all. If you insist on making foolish statements it just comes out."

Chuckling now too Sam said "Wonder what mischief these little ones are gonna get into to invoke you calling out all four of their names?"

Ruffling Sam's hair Jules said "With you as their dad there is just no telling. Speaking of mischief. What the heck happened on your call to land you in here?"

Sam realized that they had had no time to discuss what occurred yesterday. He launched into the details "Well you see we were after two subjects in an abandoned hotel complex. It was scheduled for demolition but was the meeting place for an arms deal going down. Wordy had gotten word of the deal and felt it was a good place to take down one of the city's biggest arms dealers and her supplier at the same time. We had very little time to plan and act …"

* * *

 _ **Previous Day – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Sergeant Lane stood in front with Sergeant Cray. This would be a joint call with Team One, Team Three and a team from Guns and Gangs. It was quickly pulled together that morning once Wordy had discovered some vital information. Ed and Rollie were taking lead on the tactics and were finishing up the briefing with the teams. Ed turned to Sam and Spike and asked "Any last minute thoughts?"

Sam looked at the abandoned hotel complex blueprints. As Team Leader for Team Three, Sam was assessing the plan one last time. Spike as temporary TL for Team One, covering while Jules was on maternity leave, was doing the same thing.

Spike pointed to an area of the blueprint "I think we might need to be careful in this section if any of the subjects make it there."

Sam nodded "You're right. From the video your drone provided that section doesn't look too stable." Pointing to the blueprints Sam added "Maybe if we send a team up the north stairwell we can avoid the south area all together. The south stairwell is highly unstable and unlikely any of them would dare trying to use it."

Ed and Rollie listened to what Sam and Spike both had to say. They nodded and Rollie said "Good call. Sam you and Terry can take that section."

Sam looked at Rollie and knew exactly why he was putting him there. It was far away from where the main action would be. Rollie knew Jules was nearly due and it had been a rough two months for him. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day to take care of Jules, Sadie and the team. Sometimes he felt like he was back in the field with JTF2 when he could never get enough sleep and had to run on fumes most of the time.

Rollie looked up at Sam and said "Just go with it today. Please." Rollie waited for the nod from Sam. He really did not want Sam in the main line of action today. Not with Jules about to pop. Sam was looking so tired lately he did not want to take a chance with him.

Hell there for a while Rollie thought Sam was suffering from narcolepsy. He would find him napping in the strangest places. He had spoken to Ed about it and Ed had only laughed. Ed shared with him an old list of inappropriate napping locations. Ed said when Sam first started with SRU he had trouble getting a full night's sleep so would nap on breaks. He told him not to worry overmuch because Sam would not put the team at risk if he was too tired to do his job properly.

Rollie had agreed but today with it being so close to Jules's time he wanted to take precautions with Sam. So when Sam suggested a team cover the out of the way location it was the perfect opportunity to distance Sam from the main action. It also put their newest rookie out of harm's way. Terry needed a bit more settling in. Rollie knew Sam would have him squared away soon but Terry's rashness needed to be tempered a bit.

Sam simply nodded agreement without comment.

Rollie was glad Sam agreed without argument. In addition to all else he knew that Jules would kill him if he let anything happen to Sam. Rollie smiled at Sam and nodded thanks for going along with him and not challenging him on his decision today.

Ed asked if there were any more questions from anyone and when there weren't all the teams went to gear up. They were going in to catch an arms dealer in the act of receiving a new shipment from a supplier. It had taken some time for Guns & Gangs to ferret out who was in charge. It had been Wordy who made the connection and discovered the time and place of the deal going down today.

They had been surprised when the arms dealer had turned out to be a prominent citizen leading a dual life. One Ms. Sylvia Munks. On the surface she appeared to be a legitimate business woman selling clothing. She was involved in many charitable events. So it had shocked Wordy when he had followed the money trail of several arms deals that led directly to Ms. Munks.

Today's arrests of Ms. Munks, her top henchmen and a supplier would be a huge success for Wordy and put a large dent in the arm trafficking. Wordy had made a name for himself in G&G over the last years and moved up the ranks very quickly. All the guys were happy for Wordy even though they all still missed working with him on a daily basis.

* * *

 _ **En Route to Abandoned Hotel Complex**_

Wordy, Ed, Spike, and Sam were really looking forward to working together on this call. It had been a long time since Sam and Wordy had left Team One and they missed the old team. Sam rode with Spike letting Spike do the driving. He leaned back and closed his eyes taking the opportunity to relax a moment before arriving at the location.

Spike asked "How is Jules today?"

Sam rolled his head around his neck then answered "Restless. She didn't sleep much at all last night. I was up trying to help her get comfortable. Not an easy task for her right now."

"You get any sleep?" Spike asked concerned.

Taking a large breath to try and cover a yawn Sam answered "Some."

Grinning broadly Spike stated "Won't be much longer. She's due in like a week or two right?"

Mirroring Spike's emotion Sam said "Yeah, two weeks. Although the doctor says any day now really."

"You guys decide on the names yet?" Spike asked for the thousandth time.

Sam chuckled. Spike constantly pestered him and Jules about that since the day they told Team One she was pregnant again. "Depends on whether they are boys, girls or one of each."

Teasing Spike said "Well you know if it is one of each you can call them Spike and Spikina or maybe Michael and Michelle."

Ed called out over the headset "More like Ed and Edna."

Wordy laughed and called out from his G&G SUV "You guys don't have a chance we all know Sam is itching to be part of the mutual admiration society."

Rollie called out "Only if Jules allows it. I still don't get why you two didn't want to find out the sex of the babies before they are born."

Sam smiled at the good natured banter and answered "It's like opening a Christmas present early. It takes all the surprise out of Christmas morning. Besides all we truly care about is that they are healthy."

The last statement from Sam caused the banter to wind down. They all felt that too. This one had been rough on Jules and Sam, especially the last two months with Jules on complete bed rest. Each sent up a silent prayer for healthy babies and Jules.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Hotel Complex – Fifth Floor**_

All the teams moved into their locations and called in that they were in position. Sam and Terry, Team Three's newest rookie took up position in the most derelict part of the hotel. Terry had sprinted up the north stairs keeping pace with Sam and they reached the fifth floor quickly.

It was the top floor of the hotel and contained mostly large conference rooms. The walls had large gaping holes and most the doors were gone. The flooring was suspect in many places. There were two stairwells; the north and the south. Sam and Terry had used the north one because they were in much better shape.

Taking up a position just outside the north stairwell Sam called out "Alpha three in position." Then quieter to Terry he said "Follow my lead. No going off gung ho. Got it?"

Terry nodded "Copy that."

Ed noted all were now in place and looked to Wordy and nodded. Checking the camera feed Spike had set up Wordy noted that all the players were accounted for as he said "Show time."

"Go. Go. Go." Ed called out to all the teams.

Each team breached their location using hard tactical entry with flash bangs and CS gas. Sam listened intently as everything started going down. Calls from teams clearing rooms. Calls indicating subjects in custody. Everything was going like clockwork.

That was until Spike yelled "In pursuit, two subjects. Sam they are heading your way. Damn they are going up the south stairwell. They must have a death wish using those stairs."

Sam acknowledged "Copy that. Spike careful going up. Take your time. Terry and I have it covered up here. They won't be expecting anyone up here." Looking to Terry Sam said "Let's move."

Spike called back "Hear ya loud and clear buddy. Will be up as fast as possible."

Sam and Ed both called back "As safe as possible."

Terry and Sam began to pick their way across the fifth floor to the south stairwell. They had to go carefully as the floor was rotted out in many sections and there was no lighting on this floor except what shone in from the few windows. They were nearly there when two subjects burst out of the stairwell.

Two men burst from the stairwell with weapons at hand. One turned to the other and urgently hissed "Just gotta make it to the north side. The fire escape is still intact on that side." They started forward moving quickly.

Sam motioned to Terry to take a position of cover as he took one himself. He called out "SRU put your weapons down and on your knees now."

The man that spoke aimed at the disembodied voice and unleashed a barrage of bullets as he yelled "Not happening." The two of them began to run towards the north side.

Sam dove for different cover as the bullets shredded the wall where he had taken cover. He motion to Terry to hold position. As the men started to approach Sam stepped out slightly but was still mostly covered by a metal door that hung off one hinge. Aiming his MP5 at the subjects Sam forcefully called out "SRU stop right there."

The silent one faltered in his step seeing the SRU officer. Then he saw the second one step out from behind all cover with his MP5 pointed right at him and heard him say "SRU put your weapons down now. There is no place for you to go." He was afraid so he dropped his weapon. Nothing was worth dying over. He dropped to his knees putting his hands up high.

Terry started to move forward. Sam noticed Terry moving forward. Damn rookie, he told him to stay covered. Sam started to yell for him to get back to cover as he caught sight of the kneeling man's companion.

That subject gave no indication of surrendering. In fact it was quite the opposite. Sam saw as the gun came up and pointed at Terry who was wide open. At the same time Sam saw Spike exit the south stairwell. Spike was in the line of fire if Sam took a shot at the subject.

With no time to do anything except react, Sam launched himself at the armed man. Sam crashed into the subject and they went down hard. The floor beneath them gave way and the two of them fell to the fourth floor.

Spike raced forward as Sam and the subject fell through the floor. Terry was frozen in place for only a second watching with horror as Sam fell through the floor. He jerked back to reality when Spike was at the second subject cuffing him and calling out "Sam status?"

Terry went to the subject "I have him."

Spike took one look at Terry and said "Down the north stairwell." Terry nodded. Spike went to the opening in the floor and shone his flashlight down as he called out "Sam buddy you okay?" He could not see much due to the large amount of dust still billowing up from the debris that went crashing down with Sam and the subject.

A moan escaped Sam "Spike need a little help." He reached his vest pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He shone it around him as he lay on the floor. It landed on the subject. Sam reported "Subject down. Think his neck is broke."

"Hold on buddy on my way" Spike called out. Then he called out "Ed we need EMS on the fourth floor. Sam and a subject fell through the floor. Sam's hurt but I'm not sure to what extent. Terry is coming down the north stairs with one subject in custody. Second subject appears to be down."

Spike raced to the south stairwell and very carefully headed down them. If he wasn't careful they would collapse and then he would not be there for Sam.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned Hotel Complex – Fourth Floor**_

Spike made it over to Sam and the subject. He checked the subject for a pulse. Yep dead. He knelt by Sam and said "Subject's neck is broken like you thought. He's gone. What hurts Sam besides the obvious?"

Looking at the blood pouring out of Sam's nose it was most likely it was broken. Spike pulled out his pressure dressing and gently applied it to Sam's nose. Then he shone his light over Sam's body looking for other signs of obvious trauma and bleeding.

Sam answered "Whacked heads pretty hard with the subject. Right between the eyes."

"I see that buddy. You are gonna look like a raccoon with double black eyes shortly. Just hold still until EMS gets here" Spike responded.

At that point Ed and Wordy arrived and added light to the area. Ed knelt down "Taking another nap I see."

Sam chuckled then winced "Ow. Don't make me laugh." Sam tried to get up but grimaced in pain "Think I landed on something other than just floor boards. Help me sit up."

Wordy and Ed both reached out to help Sam sit as Spike shone the light. Spike gasped "Whoa Sam. Not good. Not good at all."

Rollie arrived as they helped Sam sit up. They all saw a plank of wood came with him. It was attached to his side which had hit the floor. Sam looked at his side "Damn."

Wordy looked around them and saw planks of wood with long rusty nails sticking out of them. He said "Sam you've been nailed I think." He shined his light on a plank for Sam to see.

Ed stabilized Sam as he sat up. He tried to lighten the mood for them all since Sam always seemed to do better with humor when he was hurt "Napping on nail beds not such a good idea Samo."

"Tell me about it" Sam said as he clenched his jaw.

Rollie groaned "Jules is going to kill me for sure now."

They all chuckled at Rollie's comment. Sam's chuckle was punctuated with a moan of pain and they decided to hold off on the joking. It hurt Sam to laugh and none wanted to cause him more pain.

Spike asked "You hurt anywhere else?"

Sam answered "Right foot is killing me too." Sam's phone vibrated just then. "Can someone get my phone? Left vest pocket. It might be Jules."

Wordy reached in and pulled it out. Seeing the display he said "Nope not Jules. It's your Mom."

Sam took the phone as Wordy handed it to him and answered "Mom is Jules okay?"

 _[Yvonne's voice was bright "Sam Jules is in labor. I've called the ambulance and it is on its way. She says to tell you she and the babies are okay and to get here when you can. I've got Sadie for now and I am following Jules to the hospital."]_

"I'm a bit busy right now Mom. Tell Jules I'll be there just as soon as possible" Sam said and hung up. He was not about to worry either of them and that was all he could say without letting the pain show through his voice. His mom would just assume he was busy on a call. Which was true.

One of the EMTs arrived at that moment and Sam asked "What hospital will you be taking me too?"

The medic ignored his question and began to assess the situation and said "I'm Colin. You are?"

Sam was perturbed the medic ignored him and so stated "My wife is in labor and is going to St. Simons. Take me there."

Colin hated when patients dictated to him. He was in charge "No we take you to the closest. You will be going to Toronto General."

Sam started to say something when Ed interjected "NO you will take Sam to St. Simons."

Looking at the irate SRU officer the medic did not back down "I don't tell you how to do your job. Don't tell me. This officer has several nine inch nails embedded in his side and clearly a broken nose. Likely a concussion and other possible trauma that is unseen. Toronto General is where he will be going."

Quietly Sam ground out around the pain "Not if I refuse to go which I will if you do not take me to St. Simon."

Sam, Ed, Wordy, Spike and Rollie all glared at the medic who was not giving ground. The second EMT arrived carrying the backboard because there was no way to get the gurney up the stairwell and the elevators had not worked in years.

Arriving in the small circle of light created by Ed's, Wordy's and Spike's flashlights the medic saw who was on the ground. "Dammit Blondie. What did you do now?" Jim yelled.

Hearing the frustration and concern in Jim's voice Wordy quipped "A little base jumping onto a bed of nails."

Jim squatted down in front of Sam assessing him carefully.

Sam met Jim's concerned eyes and said "It's not too bad Jim. Hurts but nothing life threating. Jules is in labor though. I need to go to St. Simons instead of Toronto General."

Jim snorted "Jules is gonna have your hide for getting hurt today of all days." Then he smiled and stated calmly knowing that Sam would do everything within his power to get to Jules "This is a day we all have been anxiously waiting for. Let's get you to Jules, shall we." The fact Sam was not standing and walking now gave Jim a moment's pause. Where else was he injured?

Colin interrupted as he interjected "He needs to go to the closest one Jim. What are you doing agreeing to take him to St. Simons? That is all the way across town. It is up to us to decide which hospital to take a patient too. It is not the patient's decision to make."

Jim looked at his partner for today. Zack had called in sick today so he was stuck with Colin. The narcissistic little twit was so full of himself Jim could not bear working with him. He said "Colin get over yourself."

Turning back to Sam and his concern that Blondie was not already striding out of here Jim asked "Can you walk?"

Sam glanced down at his foot "Would really like to but don't think that is happening today. Right foot hurts just sitting here. Probably fractured something."

Jim nodded "Right. Okay then." He looked up at the guys "Let's get him outta here and to Jules double time."

Wordy, Ed and Spike needed no other encouragement. They worked quickly and got Sam strapped on the backboard. Then they helped carried him out to the ambulance.

Colin fumed as he headed for the driver's seat. He was taking the patient to Toronto General. He hated working with Jim. He was too soft and allowed the patients to dictate their care. Colin knew better than that. It was up to them, trained professionals, to decide what was needed. They were the ones with the knowledge.

At the back of the ambulance Spike said "We will be there as soon as possible buddy."

Wordy said "I'll call Shel and have her get Sadie so your Mom can stay with Jules until you can be with her."

Ed asked "Anyone you need me to contact Samo?"

Sam looked out at them and said "Call the Boss. Jules made me promise to contact him as soon as she went into labor."

"Will do" Ed said as he closed the door and slapped it twice to let the driver know the doors were closed.

* * *

 _ **Present – Hospital – 8:00 AM**_

Jules had listened then said "Colin sounds like he needs an attitude adjustment."

Sam laughed "Oh he got one alright."

"How?" Jules asked.

Sam stretched a bit in the chair then said "Jim laid into him pretty good when we ended up at Toronto General instead of here. Jim is like Spike. Slow to anger but you darn well better watch out if you get a rise out of him. The General would have been proud of the dressing down Jim gave Colin right in front of the entire ER staff that came to meet the rig. Called Colin a narcissistic twit."

Jules laughed at that "So what happened next?"

"Colin took a swing at Jim. I guess Colin didn't know that Jim was ex-Special Forces. Next thing Colin knew he was staring up at the sky flat on his back. Steve showed up at that point and wanted to know what was going on. Jim explained to him. Steve patted Jim on the back said "Nice right hook." Then Steve hopped into the driver's seat of the rig and told Jim to button up the back and they would get here in no time at all" Sam recounted.

Jules was impressed "So Steve just up and got in the rig and they left Colin at Toronto General."

Sam nodded "Yep. Seems neither of them like Colin much. Steve was off duty when he had exited the ER that day so his partner simply returned their rig without him. Dave had no problem with Steve leaving."

"So I bet Rollie was a bit ticked off that things didn't go as he had planned" Jules said.

"Yeah you could say that. Should have heard him in the ER. Kept flipping from being angry at me and apologizing for putting me in that position. But I think he's more scared of what you are gonna say to him. Thinks your gonna take it out on him in hand to hand training when you get back on duty" Sam replied.

Jules grinned "Oh I might just do that. Maybe on Terry too. He should not have moved if you told him to hold."

Sam nodded thoughtfully "I'm gonna have to have a talk with Terry. You are right he moved when he shouldn't have. But I want to hear his side first and understand from his perspective why he moved. I've still got quite a bit of mentoring to do there. Terry has lots of potential but he's a bit rash in his actions yet. Doesn't think them through all the way yet. That will change with a little mentoring."

Jules stood and walked around the room a bit trying to work the kinks out of her sore legs and back "I have no doubt you'll get him straightened out soon." Walking back to Sam she leaned down and kissed him. Then gently caressed his black eyes with two fingers "I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse."

Sam grinned "At least now I get to spend time with my family. Six weeks off to spend with you, Sadie, Donny and Jimmy."

Sitting next to him Jules smiled "Not that I ever want you hurt but it will be nice to have that time as a family. We didn't get to do that when Sadie was born. You had to work all those extra shifts because SRU was shorthanded with no Team Three in rotation."

Donny and Jimmy started to stir and Sam's face lit up as his boys eyes opened and looked at him in the unfocused way a newborn does. He thought to himself I'm one lucky man.

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Later – Sam's and Jules's Home – 3:00 AM**_

Sam sat in one of the two nursery rockers holding Donny while Jules nursed Jimmy. They had gotten into a routine in the past six weeks. Even though Sam was not allowed to put weight on his foot he helped out in many ways. He had rigged a double baby carrier so when Jules could not attend the boys and they needed to be carried Sam slipped them into the carrier and hobbled on his crutches.

The first few times Jules had cringed but held her tongue knowing that Sam would not do anything to jeopardize the boys. She had enjoyed the time as a family. Simply sitting quietly or going for a slow walk to the park. Slow to accommodate Sam walking with crutches and Sadie's little strides.

All their families had helped out immensely. They ran errands, brought food and made sure Sadie felt secure in her place and not left out of the attention given her new siblings. Sophie, Shel or Winnie came by often and took Sadie on a play date with Izzy, Paisley and Mona. Those four little girls were inseparable.

Jules felt that her world was almost perfect. It would be perfect except for the nightmare Sam seemed to have almost every night since the boys were born. He usually woke in a cold sweat. Like he did again tonight. So far she had not pushed him to talk about it.

But knowing he was heading back to work soon she thought she should at least ask him about it. While he was off he was able to make up the sleep by napping during the day. But once he started back to light duty in three days he would not have that luxury. Perhaps if she asked he would talk about it.

It seemed when he was able to talk to her about the night terrors they relented and began to fade. But it was tricky finding the balance between waiting until he was ready and giving him the little push he needed at times to release it.

Jules looked at him tonight as he gazed at Donny. He looked like his handsome self again. She was glad to see no more traces of the raccoon eyes as Sadie dubbed them. Striking heads with that subject had broken Sam's nose and left him with two huge black eyes. Luckily it did not disfigure his nose even though the bruising it caused had taken a lot longer than normal to heal.

The four deep puncture wounds from the nine inch nails had also healed nicely. Later today he would get his cast off and begin physical therapy. Jules knew Sam was looking forward to that. He was tired of using the crutches. So all in all Sam was doing okay except for the nightmare.

Sam looked up from gazing at Donny. The little boy was asleep with his hand wrapped around one of his fingers. He marveled at his precious boys every time he saw them. He also marveled at Jules's breasts. They were so full when she was breast feeding. He liked the sight of her nipples. Lucky little things got to suckle her several times a day.

Unlatching a sleeping Jimmy from her nipple, Jules brought him to her shoulder and gently rubbed his back to burp him. Getting a small one she then cradled Jimmy in her arm and rocked as she covered herself and quietly asked "Sam do you want to tell me about the dream that is plaguing you?"

He had almost wanted to ask her not to cover up but now was not the time for such a comment. Later in bed he would look and touch his fill. Jules was so beautiful and caring. His life would be nothing without her.

Sam sighed both for the loss of the view as she covered up and for her question. Running one hand through his hair Sam answered "I guess it is about time. It's not all bad but parts of it are really bad. You sure you want to hear?"

Jules responded "I know it is hard for you. You lived through a lot of terrible things. If it eases your mind to tell me I am strong enough to listen. You would do the same for me. In fact you have many, many times. It's just us right now. Sadie won't be up for hours."

Sam closed his eyes and began to relate the events. He started with the how he had almost made it to the tent in the remote base. How he had collapsed just shy of the tent and his thought about being so near to his brothers.

How good it felt to be cared about by at least a few people because more often than not the other units could care less if he lived or died. He was just the temporary placed on their team and they either outwardly hated him or were negligent.

Then he said "Let me start at the beginning ..."

* * *

 _ **Remote JTF2 Base in Afghanistan**_

Sam wiped his sweaty face with his rag as the Humvee pulled into the remote camp. He was glad to be back. They had been out on a mission for three weeks. They had finally located their target and taken them out. Sam was glad the unit was returning intact and unharmed; except for all of them being dead tired and in need of some serious sleep.

They piled out of the Humvees and started for their unit tent. This remote camp only had three unit tents, a command tent and supplies tent. It was a two days travel to the main base but it the unit preferred it here. It was further away from the man they all despised. They hated him mostly because of what he kept doing to Blondie.

Blaze clapped Sam on the shoulder and said "Hit the bunk Blondie. Too many days without sleep for you. Winds and I will bring you some food for when you wake up kid."

Sam nodded and said tiredly "Sounds good to me. I could sleep for a week so make sure it's something that won't spoil."

Blaze laughed "Will do kid."

Winds stood with Blaze and watched Blondie head towards their tent. The kid was dragging big time. He smiled when Mason sidled up to Blondie and took his pack and rifle from him. Blondie was so tired he didn't even bother to resist as he would normally. He looked at Blaze "Shall we get the report over with and join them."

Blaze nodded "Yeah, less time spent in the Major's presence the better. I just can't stand that man. It's like he takes pleasure in issuing the General's orders to send Blondie out each time."

The men headed for the command tent.

* * *

 _ **Remote JTF2 Base in Afghanistan – Command Tent**_

Blaze and Winds were instructed to wait as Major Plouffe was briefing another unit. They watched as a young Private exited the tent. They stood off to the side and observed quietly. Sergeant Parsons was getting details on his mission. The man was new to command. He recently took over when Sergeant Redding retired. They observed the unit. It was full of fresh faced rookies, three in fact. That would be tough Blaze thought.

Blaze and Winds were pulled from their silent observation when the tent flap opened and they saw Blondie stride in. He went directly to Major Plouffe and came to attention then said "Corporal Braddock reporting as ordered Sir."

Major Plouffe stated "About time you got here. This mission is delayed enough without you taking you own sweet time reporting to me."

Winds and Blaze bristled at the comment but Blondie remained at attention not being told to be at ease. Damned Major. Couldn't he see Blondie was dead tired? They waited to see what was going on.

The Major then said "You have been assigned to Parsons' unit for a special mission. Grab your gear. You head out with them in less than fifteen minutes."

Winds came unglued and yelled at the Major "Can't you see Blondie is in no shape to be heading out on a mission. We only got back a few minutes ago. Sending him out again without adequate rest is inhuman and unconscionable."

Major Plouffe turned on Winds "Master Corporal Simons you are out of line. This does not concern you."

"That's where you are wrong. It does concern me. Blondie is a member of my unit and I will not see him abused like this" Winds bellowed and strode threateningly towards the Major.

Blaze tried to grab his shoulder to restrain him. Christ. Another demotion was on the horizon for Winds. He could see Winds was blowing at a category three heading fast to a category five.

Plouffe squared off with Winds "If you do not stand down now I will be writing you up for insubordination and busting your ass to Private."

"Do it. I don't give a damn about rank. I do give a damn about people though. This cannot be allowed to continue. We have been in the field for three weeks straight. Even a prisoner gets better treatment than Blondie gets" Winds continued yelling.

Turning to Blaze, Plouffe said "Get your man out of here now before I order the MPs to take him into custody. Braddock has been ordered on this mission and my hands are tied. The order comes from the General. Unlike Private Simons here I respect the line of command and the officers above me."

Then turning back to Sam the Major said "Move now. Get your gear and report to Sergeant Parsons in five minutes. He will brief you on the mission en route to your target."

Sam saluted and turned to leave. He caught the eyes of Blaze and Winds. He mouthed 'thanks for trying'. He left the tent at a jog.

* * *

 _ **Remote JTF2 Base in Afghanistan – Unit Tent**_

Blaze and Winds left and followed Sam catching up to him quickly at their tent. Winds said "Sorry little brother."

"It's okay" Sam replied at he entered the tent and headed for his bunk.

Matt asked "What's okay?" at the same time that Blaze raged "It's not okay."

The guys watched as Sam started packing his gear.

Matt yelled "Crap they're sending you out again?"

"Looks that way. Got five minutes to report" Sam said.

The guys went into action. Mason and Ripsaw headed for the supplies tent to replenish Blondie's ammo, water and MREs. Patch pulled out the med kit he had developed for Blondie when he was away from them. He checked to make sure it was complete then shoved it into the pack. Matt took over checking all Sam's supplies. Winds ran to grab Sam some fresh fruit there were usually apples or oranges around. Blondie could use the liquid and sugars right now.

Blaze took Blondie and sat him down. He shoved a water bottle in his hands and ordered "Drink." Then he briefed him as best he could "Blondie, not much I know about Parsons. Haven't worked with him. He is new to command. Most his unit is rookies. If they had worked under Redding I could maybe tell you about them. Nicholls is in his unit. I know I don't have to tell you to watch your back there. Why that man is so blind and continues to think you get special privileges is beyond me. I wish you weren't going out with someone I don't know."

Sam looked at Blaze and gave him a half grin "Not like it hasn't happened before. Not like it won't happen again. I'll watch my back."

Matt came forward with Sam's pack and rifle "All packed brother. You promise to come back in one piece."

Sam hugged Matt "I promise to do my best to comply."

Blaze hugged him "That's all we can ask kid. All we can ask."

Each of the guys hugged him and Sam headed out. He made it just in time.

The guys stood outside their tent and watched Blondie climb into one of the Humvees. They saw Nicholls scowl at Blondie and it looked like he said something to him but they could not hear from this distance.

After they left Blaze looked at Winds and smirked "Gotta learn to control those hurricane of words Private Simons."

Winds laughed but then sobered "I'd gladly do it again if it would make any difference. Damn General is gonna kill his son at this rate."

Matt raked his hands through his hair "This is my fault. If I had not told Sam about my dream of Special Forces, none of this would be happening to him. Every hurt, every mission, every time he is close to death it is my fault. I never thought the General would treat his own son like this. Never. How the hell could he be a General and get away with this blatant disregard for a soldier's health and welfare. Sam has risked so much for me to follow my dream."

Mason put his arm around Matt "Come on buddy you need to relax. There is no way anyone could have foreseen how the General would treat Blondie. All my dealings with him before Blondie came along led me to believe he was an honorable man that cared about all the men. I would have never dreamed he could do this."

Ripsaw added "Matt you can't blame yourself for this. You are not the one ordering him on mission after mission. We all know that you are the one that keeps him sane and laughing. You are good for him. We will do everything in our power to see him through these trails and to the end of his contract. Then he can leave Special Forces and be out from under the General's control and choose a living of his liking."

Matt nodded and laid down on his cot. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. He wished he could do something to really help Sam. He worried every day the toll this was taking on Sam's soul. He worried everyday if today would be the day that the General succeeded in killing his brother. If that happened he could not guarantee he would not seek revenge and kill the General.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later – Somewhere in Afghanistan – Mission Target**_

Sam was running low on water. The first night he had slept deeper than he should have. He had been exhausted and his body forced him to sleep. It was a mistake. He woke the next morning to find that three of his seven water bottles had pin pricks in them and they had drained away in the night.

Nicholls had said "So sorry something in your pack poked your bottles. You should be more careful with your supplies because you shouldn't expect any of us to share."

He knew then who had done it. Nicholls had it out for him. It turned out he was also Parsons' second in command being the only other seasoned unit member. The rookies were too scared to do much about it. They were following their SIC's attitude towards him.

They had reached their mission target in late afternoon. Sam took up his perch and waited. Parsons decided they would go in after dark. From his overwatch position Sam saw more movement of men in the compound. There was only supposed to be a small number in this place at this time if the intel was to be believed. It apparently was wrong.

Sam radioed Parsons "I count at least forty men. That is more than double what the intel said; almost triple. All are armed with automatics. It will be suicide to go in as planned."

Nicholls looked at Parsons who was proving to be a weak leader and said "We go in as planned Sarge. We can handle a few more targets. Braddock is being a coward."

Sam bristled at the comment but said "Forty to six is not good odds. They have the superior position and cover. It's suicide if they see you approaching. With no moon and pitch black night they will be able to see my muzzle flash too after a few cover shots. There are no good alternative perches for me to move to if they locate me. I won't be able to provide proper cover for you."

Smirking Nicholls said "So you are afraid they will find you. All safe up in your perch you are brave. We are the ones approaching and taking the risk. Parsons I say we go for it. If we wait for reinforcements we may lose the targets. We need to take them out now."

Parsons agreed with Nicholls and against Sam's recommendation they were a go for that night. Sam took a small sip of his water.

At full dark the unit began to move in. One of the rookies tripped and his gun discharged. All hell broke loose. Sam did what he could. He took out one target after another as the unit ran for cover and withdrew. His continuous muzzle flashes gave his position away and he began taking fire. He stayed as long as he could seeing a group of ten heading in his direction. If he didn't move now he wouldn't make it out alive.

He bugged out and caught up with the remaining members of the unit as they headed out at a dead run. As he ran he was torn up inside that he could not save Riley and Kirk. There were just too many targets shooting at them to protect them all. It was lucky anyone of them made it out. It was almost like they were waiting for them.

The four of them went to ground and quickly put distance between them and the targets. They made it to a small village and Parsons said they needed to stop and rest. Sam urged them to keep moving knowing that search parties would be sent out in every direction. Parsons used his superior rank to override Sam's suggestion.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Afghanistan – Small Home in a Village**_

The unit ended up in a small home on the outskirts of a village about ten kilometers from the hidden Humvees. At first glance it appeared to be empty. The lower level was cleared. Sam was sent to the upper level to clear while the others stood watch below.

Sam took a moment to catch his breath before going up the rickety stairs that had seen better days. As he climbed his foot began throbbing. It was hard to walk normally. His gait was off. Sam pushed the pain away needing to concentrate on clearing the upper floor.

He cleared the first room and then headed to the only other room. He crouched down and flung open the door. He heard a small gasp and a muffled cry. He flicked on his pen light and swept the room. In the far corner were a woman and three small girls.

Naaifa tried to shield all four of children from the soldier. She moved the three little ones behind her and used one arm to cover her very pregnant belly. A contraction hit her again and she bent over in pain as she muffled her cry as best she could.

"o'ting. Biz hech tahdid bor. Iltimos. Farzandlarim qo'rqib qolgan. Biz hech tahdid bor."  
(Please go. We are no threat. Please. My children are frightened. We are no threat) Naaifa begged.

Sam lowered his weapon "Men sizga hech qanday zarar degani . o'tirib, iltimos."  
(I mean you no harm. Please sit) Sam said.

Naaifa sat down with her children clinging to her. Her eyes never left the soldier. She was surprised he told her to sit and did not shoot her outright.

"Ismingiz nima?"  
(What is your name?) Sam asked seeing the woman was obviously in labor. He had no idea what to do. He had never come across this situation. He wished Blaze was here. He would know how to handle this situation.

"Naaifa Radwan" she offered then bent in pain as a stronger contraction overtook her.

Sam motioned to her to stay and said "Jim, iltimos."  
(Please stay quiet) Sam was unsure how the others would react.

He hurried down the stairs as best he could on his aching foot to report. Running might just be out of the question now for him. He could barely stand to put weight on his foot. Clearly something was broken. Some sort of stress fracture Sam thought briefly before turning his attention to Parsons.

Sam reported "There is a woman in labor and three very young children above. They are no threat to us."

Nicholls glared at Sam "No threat? Her people just killed Riley and Kirk. No thanks to you. Some sniper you are allowing us to be cut down like that. Your job is to protect us. You did a piss poor job of doing so tonight."

Sam glared at him a moment. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of knowing that he had killed no less than three men who had him in his sights. Nicholls would never believe it anyways. He looked to Parsons "We need to just leave her be. We need to get moving before the search parties come."

Parsons paced. He did not know what to do. Everything went to hell. Riley and Kirk were dead and he had to leave their bodies in order to make it out alive. A cry from above intruded into his thoughts. He said "We cannot leave them here alive. They will give us up."

Sam moved to the stairs "I can't let you do this. It's murder. We are not murderers."

Nicholls growled "Stand aside Braddock."

Backing up the stairs with his weapon trained on Nicholls Sam said "No. Not happening. You'll have to get through me."

Parsons said "Braddock stand down that is an order. Nicholls take care of it since Braddock is so squeamish."

Making it to the top of the stairs Sam growled "That is one order I cannot follow. Go. I'll cover you while you leave. I'll engage the searchers if they begin to head your way. But I will not allow you to murder a woman and her children in cold blood."

Parsons' voice was hard as steel "This is war Braddock. Sacrifices are made all the time."

Sam's eyes and voice became icy and his stance and tone unknown to him was just as intimidating as the General's "That is not a sacrifice. That is murder. If you are so afraid she will point them to you leave me here. I will sacrifice myself so you three make it back to the Humvees and back to base. You can tell Blaze where you left me and they will come for me."

Nicholls rushed him. Sam did not want to fire on a fellow soldier so held off. Nicholls and he struggled for control. They rolled across the small landing exchanging blows. Nicholls landed one to his nose and Sam felt the blood start to flow. Sam managed to get distance between them and get to his feet. He swiped at the blood with one arm as he watched Nicholls rise up too.

Nicholls panted for breath just like Sam did as Sam said "Go. I'll protect you. Just leave them alone."

Sneering Nicholls said "Just like you protected Riley and Kirk? I think not. I'd likely find a bullet in my back and it would be friendly fire. I think it is time I put you down. Dear old Daddy can't protect you out here."

Sam laughed and his tone took on one of disbelief "Protect me? You think my father is protecting me? That's rich. Really rich. For your information dear old Daddy, my Father, the General, is trying to kill me."

Weariness and pain creeped into Sam's voice "I have not had a fucking break since I hit the field ten months ago. Not a single break. Unless you count the week I had off after getting shot in the thigh and nearly getting blown up. One week and then I was sent out on another mission. Whenever I come in from one mission orders from the General are waiting for me to go on another with whatever unit is planned to take a mission. I hit this mission after not sleeping more than three hours a day for three solid weeks."

His voice returned to an icy tone. "This time dear old Daddy might just have succeeded. That intel was so wrong. Almost three times the men that we were expecting. Those men were armed too heavily to not know we were coming. They were expecting us. We weren't supposed to make it out alive. Bet Daddy's gonna be pissed I didn't die there. But he trained me too many years to be a killing machine; fast on the trigger and accurate. I'm only sorry I wasn't fast enough to save Riley and Kirk."

Parsons listened to all Braddock was saying and started seeing the truth of it. Damn he thought. They were set up. They were sent on a suicide mission. When he got back he was making a report to Plouffe. Something like his just didn't happen.

Then Parsons changed it to if they got back. They had nearly twenty men pursuing them. Maybe more by now. He was considering Braddock's suggestion. Braddock could stay here and provide a distraction for the others to make it to the Humvees. Then he could send Blaze's unit back for him. It was only fair. They were in this situation because the General had it in for his son for some reason. God he was glad he was an orphan. No messy family shit to deal with.

The remaining rookie was staring with his mouth wide open. What the hell was going on? They had to get out of here. They had to go now if they were gonna make it out alive.

Nicholls didn't believe a word of it and said "Nice story to cover up all the cushy perks you get." He lunged at Sam again. Both of them went crashing down. They hit a weak spot in the wood landing and crashed to the dirt floor.

Sam landed underneath Nicholls. His breath knocked out of him twice. Once when hitting the ground and then again when Nicholls landed on top of him.

Before he knew it, Nicholls had him around the neck in a crushing grip. Gray was starting to seep in at the edges of his vision and little stars flashed. The last thing he saw before blackness took him was Parsons yanking Nicholls off of him.

Parsons yanked Nicholls "Stop. We gotta go. Leave Braddock. We can send the retrieval unit back for his body."

Nicholls stood up and spit on Sam "Good riddance Braddock."

They checked for pursuers and then melted into the night leaving Sam unconscious on the floor of the small home.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Afghanistan – Near the Hidden Humvees**_

Nicholls crouched low and pulled out a water bottle and took a long soothing drink. They had made good time and had not seen any pursuers. The rookie crouched down next to Nicholls and he asked "Why did we leave him? Especially after what he said about the General."

Parsons had reevaluated his actions and knew it was time to cover up. He should not have left Braddock. Braddock was surely dead by now. He had left him unconscious and unable to defend himself against their pursuers.

He looked at the rookie "Don't believe it for a moment. Some soldiers are just bad seeds. Braddock clearly has daddy issues and blames the General for his misfortunes. There is no way Major Plouffe would allow a soldier to go on mission after mission. He just would not allow it."

Nicholls added "Braddock got Riley and Kirk killed. He should have covered us better. Braddock was willing to sacrifice us for that woman and kids. Do you have any idea just how many women and children are actually terrorists? They play on our sympathies and then bang. They blow themselves up and us along with them. She wasn't pregnant. More likely she was packing a load of C4 just waiting for us to come near her. Coming with us saved your life rookie. We saved your life."

The rookie smiled. They were both more experienced then he was. Sure he trained hard to get here. But training was nothing like the real thing when the bullets were whizzing by you. This was his first mission and he had been scared shitless the entire time. He nodded accepting what they said. Surely General Badass would never treat any of the men like Braddock said he did.

Parsons motioned for them to move out. The three were nearly to the Humvee when a hail of bullets hit them from the left and front of them. Their bodies jerked as they were riddled with bullets. Each of them dead before they hit the ground.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Afghanistan – Small Home in a Village**_

Sam came to seeing three small faces close up. A little girl was patting his face.

When she saw his eyes open the little girl said "Siz olish kerak. Bad erkaklar keladi. Ona yashirish uchun zinadan yuqoriga keladi ko'rdim."  
(You need to get up. Bad men coming. Mother saw come up stairs to hide.)

Sam blinked as he translated in his head what the little girl said "Yuqori qavatda? Yashir?"  
(Upstairs? Hide?)

The little girl nodded vigorously and tugged on his arm "Endi. Shoshil. Shoshil."  
(Now. Hurry. Hurry.)

Sam rolled to his knees and staggered up. The little hands pulled him towards the stairs. He held the wall to steady himself up the stairs. They went around the open hole in the landing to the bedroom he had found the woman and girls in.

He saw the woman was panting through a contraction. God he was out of his league here. What the hell should he do?

Naaifa saw the kind soldier. She didn't understand their language but she clearly understood by his actions that he had saved her and her children. She had to do something to save him too. She was glad he woke up. She had seen the men going house to house searching. They were almost here.

"Karavot ostiga oling. erkaklar deyarli shu yerdamisiz. Bu bir ayolning xona. Men tug'ilgan emasman, chunki ular bu erga kelmaydi. Siz shu xavfsiz bo'ladi."  
(Get under the bed. The men are almost here. This is a woman's room. They will not come in here since I am birthing. You will be safe here) Naaifa told him.

She motion to the bed as she groaned with another labor pain. Sam did as she instructed. He lay down and crawled under the low bed. There was barely enough room for him. It was then he noticed his rifle and pack were already under the bed.

Sam heard the door open below and boots pounding up the steps. It surprised him the stairs held up under that pounding. He heard a man at the door of the room. His words were muffled as Naaifa let loose with a labor scream. She screamed more and spoke some words. She made so much noise you would think she was dying. Sam nearly laughed. The woman was a damned fine actress. She cursed all men for her state.

The men must have asked where her husband was because she answered she sent her son to get him from his brother's home. When they asked what the brother's name was she answered Ali Radwan. They were satisfied and left the house quickly after that. Naaifa carried on the loud screaming for several more minutes.

"Siz hozir chiqib mumkin."  
(You can come out now) Naaifa said collapsing on the bed.

Sam crawled out and sat on the floor near the bed to pull his things out. He said "Men sizga jonimni oldida qarzdorman. Rahmat."  
(I owe you my life. Thank you.)

"Men sizga besh hayotini qarzdor. Rahmat."  
(I owe you five lives. Thank you.) Naaifa said before curling up in pain again.

Then she added "Qolish va bugun dam. Agar u qorong'i bugun ketguncha tark kutish, agar xavfsizroq bo'ladi."  
(Stay and rest today. It will be safer if you wait to leave until it gets dark tonight.)

Sam thanked her and then began removing his boot. He had to wrap his foot if he was going to be able to make it back to the base on foot. Once he was done and his boot back on laced tighter to add support he pulled out is map. He determined where he was and realized it would be at least a two day hike if not three to the base. He put the map away and watched Naaifa. He wished he knew what to do to help her.

Quietly he asked "Men yordam berish uchun , albatta, mumkin narsa bormi?"  
(Is there anything I can do to help?)

She smiled sweetly and asked if he would not mind getting something to eat for her girls. They had not had dinner last night because she was in labor and they were very hungry. Sam nodded and got to his feet. He tested his wrapping job and found that it still hurt but he could bear some weight on it. He went down stairs with the three little girls in tow.

He was not a cook but found some nuts and fresh fruit. He cut up the fruit for them. Sam found some goat's milk and poured each girl a small glass. He cut some fruit for Naaifa too and found another cup and filled it with water for her. Sam had no idea if women ate or drank when giving birth.

His return trip up the stairs was solo as the girls started playing with some wooden toys on the floor below. He entered Naaifa's room and held up the plate. She shook her head. He held up the glass and said "Suv." (Water)

Naaifa nodded and reached out for the cup "Rahmat." (Thank you)

The next ten hours Sam acted as a nanny to the girls. With Naaifa's instruction he actually made the girls some noodles with vegetables. Sam refused to eat any because the family had so little. He found a few hard candies in the bottom of his pack and the girls were delighted with them. It made Sam smile.

In late evening her contractions came fast and hard. He found himself in Naaifa's room doing what she instructed him to do. After thirty minutes of intense pain and pushing Sam was holding a newborn boy.

His hands shook and he was so very nervous as he cut the umbilical cord after Naaifa tied it off with a little piece of string. Gently he handled the newborn to Naaifa. Then Sam brought her a bowl of clean water and rags and watched as she cleaned the infant.

Sam found himself sitting in the middle of the floor just watching the mother and infant. He had never seen anything more beautiful. It both filled his heart with joy at the same time it broke it into a million pieces.

His mother had once loved him like that. His mother had once cared for him like that. But that was before Sara died. What he wouldn't give to go back and save Sara so he could still have his mother's love. He didn't know he was crying until one of the little girls touched his cheek.

Naaifa asked "Nima bo'ldi?"  
(What is wrong?)

Sam shook his head and wiped his tears "Beautiful." Then he translated "Chiroyli."

* * *

 _ **Sam's and Jules's Home – 4:30 AM**_

Sam looked up and saw Jules with tears in her eyes. He said "After that I got my pack together and headed out. It took me two and a half days to make it back to the base. It was slow going. I learned later that I had a stress fracture of the navicular bone in my foot."

"I ran out of water on the first day. My neck continued to swell to the point between the parched throat and swelling I could not speak. When the guys found me in the dirt just outside the tent I was dehydrated and at a point beyond exhaustion."

Sadness tinged his voice as he recalled "I had found Parsons, Nicholls and the rookie near where we left the Humvees. I pulled them to cover and marked their location so a unit could retrieve them. The Humvees were missing so I had to walk the entire distance to the base."

Sam sighed "I know different now but back then I really thought my dad was trying to kill me. Plouffe was very crafty the way he worked things. I watched that newborn in Naaifa's arms and yearned to be loved like that. I didn't know then that I was."

"I didn't know that my mother cried often for me. That my mother never gave up hope that I would come back to her and realize she had never stopped loving me. That my dad watched over me whenever I was in the hospital injured and loves me as deeply as my mom does. That my family loved and cared about me."

His voice thick with emotion Sam said "When I made it back to the base the guys were always there for me. They were my family, my brothers, my fathers. They cared for me, loved me, kept me alive and seeing the beauty of life around me. They never left me alone in my darkest moments. Moments when I would rather die. They never faltered. Without them I would not be here. I would not live a wonderful life with you and our children."

Shaking his head softly "It is strange how events in my life seem to be connected. When Blaze and I were on a mission years later a man named Ali Radwan came to our aid. It wasn't until the last day we were there that a connection was made. His brother came to visit. We were hidden of course. But I saw her. I saw Naaifa with a little boy. Her brother in law was the man that saved us. I hadn't recalled her husband's brother's name until that moment. That family saved me three times."

Jules asked "Did you speak with her?"

Sam answered "No. Custom would forbid it. It would be considered bad manners to look upon another man's wife or daughters. I never told Ali either in case it might cause trouble for Naaifa. I didn't know the custom when I helped Naaifa bring her son into this world. I'm glad I didn't. If I did I would have respected that and left the house. I would have missed out on seeing something so beautiful."

Jules got up and placed Jimmy in Sam's lap along with Donny. He gazed at them.

She knew on some level how much the unit guys meant to Sam. But not until today did she truly know the depth of it. They loved and cared him when he was all alone in the world. Without them he would not have survived. Without them she would not have him. Without Sam her life would be incomplete. She owed those men more than she could she could ever begin to repay.

Softly Jules said "Donald Samuel Nathan Matthew Braddock and James Samuel Mason Benjamin Braddock I'd like to introduce you to your father Samuel William Braddock. This is the man that will love you, care for you, and protect you for as long as he lives and beyond. You are named after some amazing men. Names you should wear proudly. Those men will forever be in your corner like they were for your daddy."

Sam blinked back the tears "Really? I can add Matt's names?"

Jules kissed away his tears "Yes really. But it is gonna take me forever to call them when they are really in trouble. They are likely to make it up to the top of the tree by the time I'm done."

Sam smiled "I'd be happy to climb up and get them down anytime."

Jules laughed "More likely you three will sit up there enjoying the cool breeze and the view. Maybe Sadie and I will just climb up and join you."

Gazing at Jules Sam said "Jules you are exceptional. Thank you for our wonderful children. I love you more than you will ever know."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'N' story. I've never written about the twins more than just passing. I thought their birth should be exceptional. Hope you find it does justice to them._

 _Ideas for P, Q, R would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _sorry I could not use all the great ideas_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Nail from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Nap from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Narcissism from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Narcolepsy from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _and_ _  
\- Navicular bone from_ _ **kenyancougar**_ _  
\- Neck from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl201**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Needle from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Negligent from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Nervous from **CB14girl** , __**chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Newborn from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Night from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Nightmares from_ _ **kenyancougar**_ _and_ _ **skittlelover1998**_ _  
\- Nipple from **Guest** and __**twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Noise from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Noodles from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- North from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Nose from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **ConstableKellyAD**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **kenyancougar**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Nurse from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Nuts from_ _ **crazykids121**_


	16. Obsessed, Overboard in Ontario, Oranges,

_**Obsessed, Overboard in Ontario, Oranges, Out of Range,**_ _ **Opportunity, Overtired, Obeying Orders, Ornery, O'Brien, Overdose, Oxygen for Oedema, Operation Oracle & Ostrich **_

* * *

_**Party Boat – Lake Ontario – 10:00 pm**_

She should not be happy. It pissed him off that she was happy. Look at her all smiles hanging on him, kissing him, dancing with him. That should be him not that guy. What did that guy have that he didn't? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He plastered on a fake smile. He held the tray out for the party goers to take drinks from. He had to find a way to make her pay. Make her pay for slighting him. For ignoring him like he was nothing.

There she was with her hair all done up pretty like. She was even wearing a dress. For him. For that nothing. She was smiling at him. She was his didn't she get it. She should not be looking at that guy like that. Anger was building as he watched.

Here she was surrounded by all her friends and they were happy for her. All dancing attendance on her. And that guy. Damn that guy. Rage getting the better of him now he turned and had to stalk away.

He headed to the stern away from the party goers. Revenge. He needed revenge. She was his even though she would not admit it. Her being with that guy pissed him off. He had to find a way to make her hurt. But he could not act directly against her or that guy. Otherwise it might point directly to him. He needed an indirect way to hurt her.

As he stalked to the back of the boat he was thinking of ideas and discarding one after another. He stopped when he saw the man alone staring off the back of the boat. No one else was around. The two of them were alone.

The man saw him and turned briefly to glance at him but then dismissed him without so much as a hi as he turned back to look at the water again. He plastered the fake smile on his face again and held the tray out to the man "Care for a drink?"

"No thank you. Still working on my beer" the man said without turning around.

That pissed him off. The guy treated him like he did not exist. He set down the tray and asked as calmly as he could "So what you doing back here? The party is going strong up front."

The man sighed "Just needed some quiet."

He heard the dejected tone and smiled. "Girl troubles?" he asked.

The man snorted "Yeah you might say that."

He was perturbed when the man turned his back on him like he was nothing to look out at the dark water. Just like her. She never gave him a single thought. He was beneath her notice. But maybe here was a kindred spirit. Maybe this guy had been rejected by her too and couldn't stand to be at the party watching her be happy.

"You know the happy couple?" he asked fishing for information.

He heard a strange tone in the man's voice when the man answered "She's a friend."

To him it sounded almost wistful. Like he was not happy for her. Maybe he was in the same boat as him. But then a though struck him. Not for long. He laughed as he rushed forward and shoved the man hard.

The man was not expecting anything and he easily knocked him overboard. As he barely heard the splash over the music he laughed again. Revenge. He would hurt her by taking out her friends. This was the first.

He laughed again as he heard the yell for help that no one else would hear. Donna would never know what happened to her blonde friend. There would be nothing to tie him to this either. People fell overboard all the time. It would be considered an accident.

Picking up the tray and the beer bottle the blonde man had been holding before he went overboard he headed back to the party. He would watch as Donna partied with her fiancée Hank. This day would forever be ruined for her knowing that a friend had died while she partied.

Oswald Payne laughed again as he saw the smile on Donna's face. It soon would be wiped off her face.

* * *

 _ **Lake Ontario – 10:30 pm**_

Sam had been treading water for about thirty minutes now. He had managed to remove his shoes. But kept on his jacket even though it weighed him down because it offered another layer keeping him warmer. Without a personal flotation device he was unable to assume the HELP position and was forced to tread water. He tried to keep his exertions to a minimum knowing that the more he moved the faster hypothermia could take hold.

He knew there was no way he could swim to shore. They were simply too far for him to make it. He concentrated on the three positive things going for him. First he had to thank Warren Pearson for helping him get rid of his fear of water and for teaching him cold water survival tactics. He might have tried swimming to shore and sealed his fate in death without that training. He would not have known that swimming would expend valuable heat rapidly allowing hypothermia to claim him quickly.

Second was that Spike had just gotten the team new PDAs that were water proof and all contained GPS trackers. Unfortunately the signal was too weak to place a call; he appeared to be out of range. He had tried everyone once but the calls did not fully connect. But there was some signal. It was a long shot but he hoped it was enough of one for Spike to get a ping off of it.

Lastly the party boat was headed back to the dock. Since he had hitched a ride with Spike and Lou they would notice he was missing once the boat docked in about an hour and a half. The guys would never leave without him. A small part of him was hoping they had already missed him and were looking for him. But that too was a long shot.

So all he needed to do now was really concentrate on surviving until he was found. A fourth positive popped into his head. He was glad it was summer. The surface water temperature was in the mid-sixties to seventy degrees Fahrenheit which increased his chances of making it. He had somewhere between two and seven hours before total exhaustion and unconsciousness would set in. Again he had Warren to thank for that knowledge.

With his conditioning he was hoping he could last up to seven hours. If it came to seven hours he would push himself minute by minute to stay alive. There was no way he was gonna allow himself to die alone out here without doing everything in his power to survive.

He turned his thoughts to why. Why was he pushed overboard? He had only a brief glance at the man. He focused on trying to remember as much about him as possible. He had dark hair that was either very dark brown or black. It was hard to tell in the light. It was an average guy hair style; nothing distinctive. Skin was tanned. A prominent nose; large and bulbous. He was average height and weight. Nothing stood out except the nose.

The guy had offered him a drink. That meant he was likely one of the catering staff at the party. Well that would be the logical conclusion but it might be wrong to assume that. Logic did not play into this. Why would the man push him overboard? What was the motive?

Was it someone that recognized him and had a grudge against him? He knew there were people from his days in Special Forces that might still wish him harm. Was he just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Was it just a crime of opportunity?

That thought scared him. Jules was still on the boat. What if he had the opportunity to push her overboard? With the thin short dress she was wearing and her small body mass hypothermia would set in very quickly. His heart began to race with that possibility.

Sam had to force himself to calm down and slow his heart rate. That was an outlandish scenario. Jules was safely hanging out with the guys. She was dancing and having fun. She would not be all by herself at the secluded rear of the boat moping as he had been.

He began to chastise himself. Look what moping about Jules got you. You should have just stayed with the team and enjoyed Donna's engagement party. But no, you had to let it make you sad and maudlin. You just had to go off by yourself to lick your wounds of what could have been with Jules. To stare at the black water and imagine if that were you and her celebrating with all your family and friends.

Look where that got you Braddock. Alone. Treading water. Waiting and hoping that your family will notice you are gone.

Sam shook himself from negative thoughts. That would not help him survive. He needed to remain optimistic.

He forced himself to think positive thoughts. Sam used sniper breathing to slow his heart. The first thought was at least this was fresh water. He wouldn't die of thirst. Nor did he have to worry about sharks. That thought made him laugh with delight recalling the shark hoax that came in conjunction with the TV channel's shark week. So many people fell for the hoax.

As time dragged on Sam settled on and held an image of Jules smiling with the wind gently blowing through her hair in his minds-eye. She was beautiful and oh so sexy. He found his happy place and it revolved around Jules. He imaged his treading water was him mountain biking with Jules. When he took short breaks and floated a few moments he would think on their stops in that secluded little glen surrounded by trees.

Sam let his mind drift as his body drifted with the waves and he concentrated on surviving. He refused to die being thrown overboard.

* * *

 _ **Party Boat – Lake Ontario – 10:30 pm**_

Jules sat down at the table with Spike and Lou. She grabbed her water and took a long drink. She was having fun despite wishing she could dance with Sam. He had made himself scarce tonight. Jules knew he did not like to dance much. Only to slow songs; and then that was only so Sam could hold her close and sway to the music. That had felt so good, so right.

She shook that thought away. They were no longer dating. She could no longer hold those thoughts. She had to let that go.

Jules looked to Spike and said "You see Sam lately?"

Lou answered "He headed back to the rear of the boat. Said he wanted a bit of quiet."

Spike chimed in "Think his head was still hurting a bit from today."

They all laughed. Jules said "I never thought that oranges could be used as weapons."

Wordy heard that comment as he and Shel sat down at the table "That was too funny."

Shel asked "What was funny?"

Spike said "You didn't tell her?"

Wordy shook his head "No I didn't have time. We got off late then had to hurry so we didn't miss the boat."

Sophie and Ed sat down next. Sophie asked "Tell who what?"

Ed asked "About the call?" They all nodded. Ed laughed "Christ that was funny. Jules when you called out 'Boss we're under attack' I was thinking the worst. But when Sam answered Greg's question 'From what?' with 'Oranges' I couldn't help but laugh."

Jules laughed but defended herself "Well we were under attack. That crazy old man had an arm on him. Oranges hurt."

In his animated and eager way Spike related "Shel, Sophie you should have seen it. We were chasing these three young thugs through the farmer's market when they split up. Jules and Sam went one way after one. Me and Lou followed the second. Ed and Wordy went after the third."

"Apparently Sam got close enough to launch himself at the young thug he and Jules were after. They went careening and crashed into this display of fruit sending fruit rolling all over the ground. This old man got very angry that his fruit was sent flying. He started throwing oranges at Sam and Jules."

Jules jumped in "Turns out the old guy played professional baseball as a young man. Those oranges came flying at us at top speed. I have a few bruises. Sam put himself between me and the old man trying to talk and calm him down as he continued to hurl oranges. Sam blocked most of them but took a few to the head."

Lou laughed "By the time we got there Sam and Jules were covered in orange juice and pulp. Sam even had pulp hanging from his hair as he stood up with the old man cuffed."

Shel asked "Was Sam okay?"

Ed answered "Yeah. He'll have a few pretty colorful bruises but I made sure he got checked by EMS. Jim was laughing his butt off checking out Sam. I can just imagine the ribbing his JTF2 buddies are gonna give him the next them they get together. Luckily no concussion even though a few of those oranges hit his head pretty hard."

Jules nodded "I'm glad Jim was there. Had it been any other medic Sam would have brushed him off. It's kinda interesting how Sam lets Jim do whatever he wants without trying to get out of it."

Wordy grinned "Yeah they certainly have a history. Jim has Sam's number down pat. Sam can't get away with anything with Jim."

Greg had come up during the retelling and chuckled "This might be in the running for the weirdest call of the year. Spike you should note this one down in that book of yours."

Smiling Spike said "Already done. I wish I could have gotten video of it. I searched the market for camera feeds but unfortunately they didn't have any."

Lou laughed "Too bad, we could have sold it as a sequel to Attack of Killer Tomatoes. We could call it Attack of the Killer Oranges. You should search the internet Spike. Bet you will find some amateur video of it given the number of people standing around watching it happen."

"Good idea Lou" Spike said smiling. Then remembering he pulled his phone out and Spike said "I did however get some quick photos." He pulled them up and showed them to Shel, Sophie and the rest of the group.

Everyone laughed at the pictures of Sam and Jules covered in orange muck. As Spike was putting his phone away he noticed a missed call from Sam. That was odd it was from ten fifteen. Why was Sam calling him from the boat?

Spike looked around not seeing him he said "Anyone see Sam?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Ed asked "Why?"

"I got a missed call from him about fifteen minutes ago. Why would he try calling me on the boat?" Spike stated.

They all found that strange. Ed pulled his phone out "I have a missed call too."

Greg said "Me too."

Wordy, Lou and Jules each indicated they also had missed calls. They were all on their feet. Something was not right.

Ed said "Spread out. Find him."

The team with Shel and Sophie included all headed in different directions. Ten minutes later they converged at the table again. They all shook their head no when no one had Sam in tow.

Greg said "Spike can you access the GPS tracker in the phones?"

He shook his head "The phones are out of range for internet connections. But I might be able to ping it if I had access to a computer."

Ed stopped a waiter with a huge bulbous nose "Is there a computer that we can access on this boat?"

Oswald shrugged and answered "The Captain might have one." He wondered why the tall man was agitated. Those eyes flashed anger. He would never want to be the object of that anger. He scurried away quickly.

Greg said "Spike let's get to the Captain. If he has a computer you can track Sam." Then he said what they all were thinking but had not put to voice "I need to let him know that he may have a man overboard."

Ed said "While you do that I'm gonna talk to Donna and Hank. I hate to interrupt their engagement party but we need to make sure Sam is not just someplace we missed when we looked."

Ten minutes later after using the loudspeaker of the DJ to call Sam and getting no results. Having all the SRU officers in attendance search the boat again and still not find Sam. Spike using the Captain's laptop and not getting a ping off the GPS. The team gathered at the table.

Greg reported "The Captain has notified the Coast Guard. They are sending several patrol boats out searching."

Jules was pacing near the table. She was so upset and concerned but could only show anger. She could not let the guys see the depth of her concern and feeling. She angrily said "How did he go over? Was he drinking a lot?"

Lou answered "No I saw him nursing the same beer most the night. Did not see him drink any other alcohol."

Spike added a bit of levity trying to cover his deepening concern "Not that Sam would want a Screwdriver after today. I mean vodka and orange juice. Just sayin."

Wordy shook his head, leave it to Spike to find something to try and calm them a bit. He took a deep breath and let it out slow then said "At least the water is warmer in summer. And we all had that water survival training from Sam's friend Warren. Sam will hold on until they find him."

Ed paced not being able to see the humor in Spike's words right now and he rounded on Wordy "Hell of a lot of good that will do Sam if the reason he went in was that he slipped and hit is head or hit it going down. Maybe he did have a concussion and was hiding it as usual. Maybe he got dizzy and fell over the railing."

Greg placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. He was as upset as the rest of them but calmly said "Eddie you need to calm down. Sam was checked by Jim. No concussion. We have no idea what happened but let's not start jumping to outlandish conclusions."

Ed looked at Greg. He was right but it still stuck in his craw that he had no answers. Ed looked out at the dark water. Sam was out there somewhere. He hoped Sam knew they were looking for him. That they would do all in their power to find him.

He wanted the Captain of the party boat to turn around and head back out. But that was not happening. The Captain had said the Coast Guard was equipped to handle the situation and his hands were not. They could easily miss him or even run him over not having the proper lighting in the front of the boat.

Ed sat down and put his head in his hands. Sophie put her hands on Ed's shoulders. She leaned down and softly said "The Coast Guard will find him. Sam will be okay. Keep positive thoughts." Ed simply nodded twice but did not respond or lift his head.

* * *

 _ **Lake Ontario – 1:00 am**_

Sam was getting very tired. Treading water this long was difficult. He recognized signs of hypothermia. He was shivering and his coordination was poor. He was also having difficulty thinking; everything was a bit sluggish. The cold was still painful so he knew it was still in the mild stage.

After another ten minutes he noticed the shivering was starting to decrease. That worried him. Sam realized he was moving towards moderate hypothermia now.

It was then he saw the search light in the distance and heard the rumble of an engine. It was difficult but he brought one arm up and started waving hoping against hope that he would be seen.

* * *

 _ **Coast Guard Patrol Boat – Lake Ontario – 1:00 am**_

As the light moved slowly across the relatively calm waters junior cadets Jeff and Max kept their eyes trained for any sign of the man that was reported overboard from a party boat.

Jeff said "I can't believe we get the opportunity to participate in an actual search Max."

Max answered "I told you this program would be cool. Ms. Hinkcle said if we spent this summer doing the junior program when we graduate next year she would put a word in for us if we wanted to join the coast guard."

Jeff responded "Nah I'm still gonna try for the police academy but only after I go to college. I don't want to limit my opportunities."

Laughing Max said "Who would have ever guessed you would get so into school again."

"Well the guy was right. We were short changing ourselves by not getting our schooling. He was right that we could choose to be anything we wanted and not to limit our choices by dropping out of high school. I still want to be a cop but I want to have a backup plan too if that doesn't work out. You know Max you should consider college too then you could apply for the Coast Guards Officer Training program" Jeff said.

Max nodded "I might do that. Because of him we have the opportunity to do so many things. Our options are wide open."

Petty Officer Brinks listened to the two junior coast guard cadets and smiled. Those two boys had their heads on straight. So many kids their age were so lost. It was rare that kids that dropped out of school actually went back.

From what he had gathered as their mentor and training officer those boys had a chance meeting with someone that had a huge impact on their lives. They had followed his advice to return to their homes and go back to high school. Whoever that man was had truly opened these bright boys' minds to the opportunities that education would bring to them.

He listened a little longer and when their banter got off track a bit he said "Less chatter more focus boys. Someone is counting on us doing our jobs tonight. We wouldn't want to overlook him because we were not properly focused."

"Yes Sir" both Jeff and Max answered and gave their full attention to searching again.

Ten minutes later Jeff called out excitedly "Brinks, there, over there. I think I saw something."

Brinks asked "Where?"

"Back just a bit. A bit more. There. See?" Jeff said.

Brinks called out "Captain we found him. Off starboard. He's waving." He turned to Jeff and clapped him on the back. Very observant young man. You did good tonight." Then he set off to help the crew.

Jeff and Max stood there with the search light trained on the man in the water. They were grinning wildly. It felt good to be doing something to help others. The path in their lives had changed so much for the better when they went back home with a purpose to get their education.

The crew went to work quickly launching the rescue boat. Speeding out to the man in the water. Jeff and Max stood on deck and watched the seasoned team work seamlessly to rescue the man from the water.

Max slapped Jeff on the back and said "Good eye man. I missed him and was looking the same direction as you. Bet it feels good man."

Jeff smiled "Yeah it does. I hope the guy is gonna be okay. He's been in the water at least three hours. Based on our training he's got to be hypothermic by now."

Nodding Max said "Yeah but they know what to do to help him I'm sure."

* * *

 _ **Lake Ontario – 1:30 am**_

A small rubber rescue boat came close to him. Sam saw two swimmers jump out and approach him. The first one to reach him said "We got ya."

Through chattering teeth Sam said "Good to see you."

The second swimmer approached "Relax and let us do all the work."

Sam nodded and relaxed his body. In short order they had him in the boat. One rescuer held up a wind screen to prevent the wind from hitting him as two others began to remove his wet clothing and cover him with a warm blanket. Sam wanted to help but had no strength left so lay there like a limp noodle.

He managed to ask "How long?"

The swimmer that has approached him first said "We've been looking for about two and a half hours. You've probably been in the water for about three hours though. One of our junior candidates spotted you. No more talking. Conserve your energy."

* * *

 _ **Coast Guard Patrol Boat – Lake Ontario – 1:40 am**_

Jeff and Max moved forward when instructed and helped lift the man in the metal cradle onto the patrol boat. They helped carry him below to the small infirmary. The man's whole body including his face was covered by a blanket to protect him from the wind in the transfer.

When the doctor asked Jeff to remove the blanket from the man's face Jeff gasped. Max looked at Jeff as he went pale. Jeff looked at Max and just pointed toward the man. Max was almost afraid to look wondering what made his friend turn white as a sheet.

Max turned and looked "Sam?"

Sam had his eyes closed but opened them as a vaguely familiar voice said his name. He blinked at the light; so bright after being in the dark for so long. When his vision came into focus he grinned. Through chattering teeth he said with a slur "Max, Jeff what are you doing here?"

Hearing Sam speak the color came back into Jeff. Sam was so pale, his lips blue and his eyes closed Jeff thought maybe he was dead. Jeff stammered out "Junior coast guard program."

Max said "My high school career counselor told me about this opportunity. I talked Jeff into signing up for the summer too."

The doctor watched a moment then shooed the boys out "I got work to do boys. You can talk later to your friend."

Jeff and Max left the room. Max whispered to Jeff "You just saved Sam's life Jeff."

Shaking his head Jeff said "Don't that just beat all. I can't wait to tell Ms. Bennett when we volunteer at the soup kitchen on Sunday. She's never gonna believe it. Guess this makes us even. Sam saved us from dead-end lives. If we had never met Sam that Thanksgiving day who knows where we would be now."

Max nodded "Certainly not here." The boys exchanged a satisfied look and clapped each other on the back. They couldn't wait to tell Petty Officer Brinks that they knew the man they just helped save. Their mentor was not going to believe it.

In the infirmary the doctor introduced himself as Dr. Dacosta and asked Sam his name then started the assessment. Sam was embarrassed and uncomfortable as they took his core temperature. The doctor explained that orally did not give the proper core temperature. He lay on his side under the blankets as the temperature was taken rectally.

Once completed the doctor announced "Your core temperature is ninety one degrees. Sam that temperature puts you solidly in the moderate hypothermia range bordering on severe. You will need to rest and not move around too much. We will go slow and gentle with rewarming. Let me and my assistant Oliver do all the work."

Then Dr. Dacosta and Oliver took it slow and easy as they dried Sam's body thoroughly and dressed Sam in a warm pair of sweats. Then they moved him onto one of the gurneys with several blankets layered under and over him. Oliver dried his hair with a towel then put a warm knit cap on his head and pulled it down over his ears.

Dr. Dacosta pulled the blankets down uncovering his chest and attached the heart monitor leads then covered him back up. He had examined the scarring on Sam's chest that looked like old whip marks like the ones on his back and a more recent bullet wound. This man was a mass of scars and he wondered how he had gotten all of them. But he did not pry. Instead he asked "Any medical conditions I should be aware of?"

Sam slowly slurred out with a shake to his voice "Have some scaring of my lungs from a previous injury. Doc told me I need to be careful with cold, more susceptible to getting pneumonia."

The doctor listened to his lungs "Everything sounds nice and clear. But I'm going to start you on warm humidified oxygen. It will help rewarm you gently from inside and it is a precaution given your previous injuries to your lungs."

After the oxygen mask was put on Sam saw the doctor get an IV bag out and he said "No IV."

Dacosta said "Standard procedure. Gonna give you warmed solution."

Shaking his head no "No. No IV."

The doctor saw the look of fear in Sam's eyes and thought that he did not want to cause panic or shock in this man. But he could not hold off on the IV. "Sorry Sam it is medically prudent and necessary given your state. I will start one."

Sam nodded then he laid back, closed his eyes and tried very hard to relax. Relaxation did not come and his rigid body continued to shiver from both the cold and his fear. At least he could hide behind the shivering as being a reaction to the cold. He would not appear so weak.

Not wanting to call attention to the fear he read and make his patient more uncomfortable he turned to Oliver and said "I need you to hold the blanket up for me while I get this started." He lifted the blanket so that it would block Sam's view.

Oliver gave the doctor a knowing look as he held the blanket up for him. He then spoke to Sam trying to create a diversion. He could see the doctor was having a difficult time due to the rigidity of the patient. But neither said a word as the doctor tried a second location when the first did not work.

Sam kept waiting for the prick of the needle. What was taking the doctor so long? He was trying so hard to control his breathing but it was getting ragged as he waited. He was surprised when Oliver lowered the blanket and the doctor said "All done." Apparently his hands were so numb with cold he never felt the prick of the needle.

Sam let out a ragged breath and his body began to relax finally. The shivering stayed but it was now due to only being cold. Oliver left the infirmary on orders from the doctor to bring a warm sugary drink for Sam.

As he lay there his hands and feet started to warm and the numbness of the cold began to wear off. Then the fiery pins and needles feelings plagued his hands and feet as they came back to life. Damn that hurt.

The doctor's assistant came back in with a warm drink and gave it to the doctor. Dr. Dacosta in turn handed it to Sam and said "Drink this. Warm sugary drinks will help you warm up and replace some of the energy you expended."

Sam brought out one hand from under the covers and held the cup. The warmth of it felt good on his hand as it wrapped around the mug. Sam smelled the contents and stared at the liquid in the cup. He could not quite bring himself to take a drink.

The doctor watched a moment and wondered why the young man was not drinking. He thought maybe he was confused or afraid to spill it or he had not the energy left to lift his arm. He asked "Do you need help?"

Sam shook his head slowly and answered "Just not too fond of orange juice right now."

The doctor stared at him "You don't like orange juice?"

Sam chuckled at the memory "Uh you could say I had my fill earlier today." He then told the doctor and his assistant about his call in the farmer's market. All three were laughing by the time Sam finished.

Smiling Dr. Dacosta took the cup and said "I was wondering about those circular bruises all over your arms, legs and on the side of your head. Sam doesn't need any more traumas today. Oliver will you please go get Sam some warm apple juice instead?" The assistant nodded and left to get some.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – 10:00 am**_

Sam woke slowly. He hated hospital beds but that had not stopped him from sleeping deeply. He had been thoroughly exhausted by the time they had transfer him to the hospital at three am. Taking stock he moved his legs and felt his muscles protest loudly. Stiff and sore from nearly three hours of treading water. Most of his body was aching. But that was okay because he was alive.

He knew he was not alone in the room even though he had not opened his eyes. There was more than one other person in the room. Two or three maybe if he could hear correctly. One breathing pattern he knew intimately. Jules was in the room.

Opening his eyes he found the room fairly darkened. Someone had drawn the blinds closed keeping the harsh light out of the room making it more conducive to sleep. He smiled. That was probably the work of Jules.

His eyes sought her out first and lingered a moment on her sleeping form. Then he looked around and was surprised to find all the guys there. Greg and Jules were seated and asleep in the only two chairs. Ed, Wordy, Spike and Lou were all there too and seated on the floor against one wall. They were all wearing what they wore to Donna's party. They were all asleep.

Or so he thought. He shifted on the bed making a small noise when his muscles screamed at him. Ed looked up instantly. Their blue eyes met and Sam saw the relieved grin grow on Ed's face. Sam grinned in return and he noticed he was on a nose cannula now instead of a full mask

Ed stood up quietly and came to the edge of the bed "Gave us quite a scare Samo. Glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Sam answered "Like I got thrown overboard and treaded water for three hours."

At Sam's soft response Jules looked up. She wasn't as quiet as Ed. In fact she was loud when she smiled and said "Sam you are awake."

She was at his side quickly. Her voice woke all the others and within a moment his bed was surrounded by the team.

Spike quipped "If you wanted to take a swim I think a pool would be better than the middle of Lake Ontario."

Sam shook his head "Sorry guys. Not my intention. Thanks for noticing I was missing."

Greg said with concern "Sam what did happen? How did you go overboard?"

Sam answered "I was at the rail at the back of the boat just relaxing. It was quiet back there. Some guy, one of the catering staff I think showed up and asked if I wanted a drink. I still had my beer and declined. Next thing I know I hear a laugh as I'm falling into the water."

Wordy asked in disbelief "The guy just pushed you over for no reason."

Shrugging his shoulders, which he wished he hadn't done as he winced at the pain the movement caused, Sam said "None that I know of. Maybe he was mad I didn't take a drink."

Lou asked "Did you get a look at the guy"

"Briefly. He was mostly just your average guy. Only thing that stood out was a large bulbous nose" Sam relayed.

Greg said "We'll get a sketch artist over if you think you can give a description of him."

Sam thought hard. He shook his head "No. The only thing I really remember was the nose. Everything else just fades to average."

Jules said "Sam you said he offered you a drink. If we got photos of the male catering staff do you think you might be able to pick him out?"

"Maybe" Sam said and yawned.

Spike patted Sam's shoulder "I'm thinking you still need some sleep buddy. Treading water that long took a lot out of you. You look over-tired."

Sam nodded "Yeah. Thanks for noticing I was gone before you docked. The coast guard doc told me that they got the call to head out around ten forty."

Looking with concern Spike said "I just wish the GPS had worked that far out in the water. You were just a bit too far out of range."

Sam looked at Spike and said "At least the phone was water proof and even though the calls didn't connect completely they said that's how you guys figured out something was up. Thanks for making sure we had water proof phones Spike. It saved my life. To be honest I'm not sure I could have held on much longer than I did."

Using energy he really didn't have Sam raised his hand and made a fist. Spike saw the fist and made one of his own and bumped it with Sam's "You could've held on longer. You're Samtastic."

Sam smiled and lowered his arm with relief and stifled another yawn.

Greg said "We'll go now so you can rest Sam. The doctor said you are in here for a few days. They need to make sure no ill effects from the hypothermia. Also a Detective will be over later this afternoon to get your statement and show you those photos."

After that the team each told him goodbye and to rest and that they would be by later to check on him.

Ed was the last to leave and he waited until everyone left the room then said "Samo you will stay in this bed. You will not sign out AMA. Or I will bench you for a month. Maybe more. You will obey my orders. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam chuckled "I hear ya Ed. I'll obey your orders. But it's not gonna be as much fun without a roomie this time. But I am tired so no worries. Just gonna sleep."

Ed smiled recalling when they recuperated together after the icy dunking at Darby Dock. "You want me to stay?" he asked.

"No I'm just gonna sleep. Looks like you could use some too. Especially since you all stayed the whole night" Sam responded.

Ed patted his shoulder "That I could. You better be here when I get back."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled his covers up then said "Turn the light out on your way out Ed."

Standing at the door a moment Ed watched as Sam closed his eyes. He had an uneasy feeling. It was nothing he could put his finger on but his gut was turning. He switched off the light and headed home to get some sleep.

* * *

 _ **Happy-Go-Lucky Catering – 3:00 pm**_

Mary was talking to Rene as they were putting the final touches on tonight's orders. The front door opened and a tall man entered and smiled at them "Hello. I'm Detective Theodore O'Brien." He showed them his badge. "Is Mary Hollow available?"

Wiping her hands on a towel Mary said "I'm Mary Hollow."

"Your company catered an event on the Wilson Party Boat last evening. Is that correct?" O'Brien asked.

Mary answered "Yes we did. Is this about the poor man that went overboard? Did they rescue him?"

O'Brien replied "Yes they found him in time. A little worse for the wear after treading water for several hours but he will recover."

"Oh thank goodness. That was awful to hear. What is that I can do for you Detective?" Mary responded sincerely.

Stepping closer O'Brien held out a grainy photo from the party that showed a nondescript average waiter with a bulbous nose. For lack of employee photos from the company Constable Scarlatti had contacted all the party goers and gathered all the photos he could find of the wait staff looking for a man that fit Constable Braddock's description. This was the only photo they had that came close. It was not too good but it was better than nothing.

O'Brien asked "I was wondering if you could tell me this man's name?"

Mary blinked "I have no idea. I've never seen him before." Turning to Rene she said "Rene have you seen him before? He's wearing one of our aprons but I don't know him."

Rene stepped forward and looked at the photo "I don't know his name but I saw him at the party last night. I thought it was someone new you hired because Larry was out sick."

Detective O'Brien asked "Who is this Larry?"

"Larry Payne. He's worked for us for about three months" Mary supplied.

Then O'Brien asked "Could it be possible Larry might know him. Maybe he sent a replacement in his stead?"

Mary shook her head "No it wouldn't work that way. We have to make sure everyone that works for us has a proper food handler's card. Big fines if we don't. Beside Larry called in sick. He wouldn't have sent anyone in his place without telling me."

"I'd like to speak with the servers from last night to see if any of them remember this man. When would be a good time?" he asked.

Rene said "We have two jobs tonight. The servers will be arriving in an hour. You could talk to them then. But we really have to leave no later than four thirty to be on time to the parties."

"Thanks. I'll be back. In the meantime do you have an address for this Larry? I would still like to speak with him."

Mary headed to the back office and wrote down Larry's address. Handing it to the Detective she asked "Why do you want to talk to my people and why are you interested in this man?"

The detective answered "We'd like to talk to him. Seems the man that went overboard says he was pushed. We just need to find this man and talk with him."

Rene put her hand over her mouth and gasped "Someone deliberately pushed that man overboard. Oh my. That is terrible. Who would do such a cruel thing?"

"That is what we are trying to find out" O'Brien said as he nodded goodbye and left to go visit Larry Payne.

* * *

 _ **Larry Payne's Apartment – 3:15 pm**_

Hacking and coughing Larry made his way to the door. He opened it and with a scratchy voice he asked irritated "Whatever you're selling I'm not buying. Leave a man alone to rest when he's dying."

Detective O'Brien saw the sick man in front of him. It was easy to see he was not faking an illness. His eyes were watery and his nose was bright red as the man blew it then coughed again. "Larry Payne?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Larry ground out. He wanted to crawl into bed and just die.

"Detective O'Brien. I have a couple of questions for you. Do you mind me stepping in?"

Larry opened the door "Suit yourself but don't blame me if the germs attack you." Larry shuffled to the small kitchen table and sat down. He blew his nose again then coughed into his arm.

"I understand you work for Mary at Happy-Go-Lucky Catering and you called in sick yesterday" O'Brien stated.

"Yeah that a crime now?" Larry smirked.

O'Brien chuckled despite himself. Larry was a bit ornery "No. Probably more of one if you had gone into work like this." He pushed the box of tissue closer to the man.

Larry nodded and half grinned at the detective then pulled out another tissue "What ya need? I gotta go back to dying real soon."

"Did you happen to send anyone as a replacement for you to work yesterday?" O'Brien asked.

Waiting until he finished coughing Larry answered "No. Why'd ya ask?"

O'Brien side stepped the question and pulled out the photo of the man "Would you happen to know who this man is?"

Wiping his watery eyes Larry looked at the photo "Hell what's my good for nothing step brother done now? Wait he's on that boat. And he's got my apron. What the hell? He's gonna get me fired doing shit like that. He don't have a food handlers card. Mary's gonna be pissed."

Larry stopped ranting a moment just looking at his loathsome step-brother in the picture. Then he looked up at the detective "What the hell did he do to get the law looking for him?"

"What's your brother's name?" O'Brien asked feeling very glad he had taken a long shot to talk to the sick employee.

"Step-brother, well actually adopted step-brother. My dad married his mom and then adopted her kid. His name is Oswald Payne." Larry said with derision seeping into his voice.

The Detective asked "Do you know where I might find him? Do you have an address?"

"Yeah he lives with his mom. Dad died a few years back. Oswald lives in his mom's the basement. He doesn't work. What'd he do?" Larry provided and asked really curious now.

"He is a person of interest we need to talk to regarding an incident on the boat last night. Can you give me the address so I can let you get back to bed?" O'Brien responded.

Larry stood up and shuffled to a drawer and dug around to find a pen and some paper. He wrote down the address "Here."

Detective O'Brien stood up and handed Larry his card then said "Thanks for your time and cooperation Mr. Payne. Please call me if you hear from your step-brother. It is very important that I speak with him. I hope you feel better soon."

Larry saw the detective out. He went to his bed and collapsed into a coughing fit again. Larry wondered just what happened. He picked up the phone and called Mary. She told him about the man that went overboard. Mary said the cops were looking for a man they thought might be involved because the man said he was pushed. Larry hung up the phone and felt sick to his stomach and it wasn't from his illness.

Without hesitation Larry dialed the number on the detective's card. When it was answered he said "Detective O'Brien this is Larry Payne. I just talked to Mary. She told me that you might suspect my step-brother of pushing someone overboard. I need to let you know that Oswald could very well have done that. He gets these weird thoughts sometimes."

"There's no way I can even begin to prove it but I think he killed my dad. Oswald got it into his head that Dad was going to leave his mom. That he was seeing other women. That was not the case. Dad was diabetic and went into insulin shock and died. The doctors said Dad must have injected more insulin than he needed. I have my suspicions that Oswald injected Dad with an overdose. Be careful. Oswald becomes obsessed sometimes and makes things up in his head. He's not quite right in the head."

 _[Detective O'Brien listened intently "Thank you for calling Larry. Again I appreciate your cooperation and the information."]_

* * *

 _ **Mega Foods – 3:45 pm**_

Donna and Hank were scanning the shelves. Donna huffed "Well darn. No oatmeal raisin cookies."

Hank held up a package of cookies "How about Oreos?"

Shaking her head "I don't know. I wish I could bake worth a damn. If I could I'd get that recipe from Jules. But I'm afraid if I tried I'd end up poisoning Sam instead."

Hank laughed "Sweetie you have other skills." He shook the bag in front of her "Hey who doesn't like Oreos?"

Donna grabbed a package of oatmeal cookies and tossed them in the small basket "Toss them in. We'll just take both to him. Just wish I could have found Oatmeal raisin cookies. They are the closest thing to his favorites."

Hank shrugged "He's a guy he'll like any cookie. It's better than flowers for a guy. And you know it's the thought that counts Donna."

Donna sighed and leaned into Hank "I know but … he almost died. Sam was at our party and he almost died. It was sheer luck that the Coast Guard found him in time. He and I started off so rocky. I thought he hated my guts. It was more that he was being loyal to a team mate thinking I was trying to take Jules's place. Did I ever tell you it was because of Sam I ended up on Team Three? He talked to Rollie and recommended me for their open spot. Oh crap. You can't say anything. I promised Sam to never to say anything."

"Your secret is safe with me Sweetie" Hank said and kissed her. "Let's get going. We want to get there before dinner time."

Donna smiled "Yeah, Sam might just appreciate the cookies. He hates hospital food." Donna launched into telling him about how Team One always made sure to bring Sam food from the outside whenever he was in the hospital because he flat out right refused to eat the stuff in the hospital. It was one way they kept him from signing out AMA. They laughed as they headed up to the register and out the door after making their purchases.

Oswald had watched her all the way. He had been following her all day wanting to see the hurt she should be feeling. What he heard pissed him off. Apparently that blonde man did not die. It didn't hurt her enough. She was talking and laughing and was going out of her way to take cookies to him. This was just another way for her to slight him. She never cared for him this way. He hated that blonde man now too.

Then he wondered if the blonde guy could identify him? He had to take care of that. Oswald smiled, he knew just how to do it. He laughed as he got in his car and followed her. He needed to know which hospital the guy was in.

* * *

 _ **Home of Mrs. Payne – 3:50 pm**_

Given the information from Larry Payne, Detective O'Brien took two uniformed officers with him as he went to the residence of Oswald Payne. Mrs. Payne had opened the door to him. She had promptly become defensive and indicated that Oswald was not home. She denied them access to her home.

O'Brien paced outside as he waited for Inspector Stainton to arrive with the warrant to search the home. His gut was telling him that there was something more to this. This was most likely the man that pushed Constable Braddock overboard. He did not doubt Braddock's story.

Braddock had reported all he could remember. It was concise but detailed. O'Brien was still in awe that the man could tread water for three hours. The man was clearly exhausted and needed time to recover from the ordeal but he was happy Braddock would make a full recovery.

He hoped searching Oswald's room would give him a clue as to why he pushed Braddock overboard. The words of the step-brother still rang in his ears _"He gets these weird thoughts sometimes … he becomes obsessed sometimes and makes things up in his head … I think he killed my dad."_

None of that boded well. Was Oswald obsessed with Braddock? Was it something different? Why would he have snuck on the boat and pretended to be one of the caterers? What was his motive?

O'Brien stopped pacing as he saw Inspector Stainton getting out of his car waving a piece of paper and heard him say "Got the warrant."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – 4:30 pm**_

Sam opened his eyes at the soft knock on his door. He really needed to sleep again and had been close to drifting off. That trip to the bathroom took all the energy he had stored up from sleeping the entire day away. He had slept the entire time since the team left. Well except for the time he spent talking with Detective O'Brien just after lunch.

A yawn escaped before Sam called out "Enter" then proceeded to cough. Damn tight chest. Better not be pneumonia setting in he thought. He didn't need that on top of feeling like crap.

Donna opened the door slowly and poked her head in "Want a visitor?"

He didn't really want a visitor but Sam called out "Come on in Donna." He slipped on his I'm okay mask and readied himself to act like he felt better than he did. He did not want to worry Donna. This had already ruined their happy engagement celebration.

Donna and Hank entered. She presented him with the cookies.

Sam forced a grin "Oatmeal and Oreo cookies. Awesome. I'll have to get some milk for dunking them. Thanks Donna you didn't have too."

She said "Thought you could use the extra calories after last night. How are you feeling?"

"Good. A little sore and tired but good" Sam answered glibly.

Donna shuffled and dipped her head "Sam, I'm … We are …"

Sam hated that look on her face. He stopped her "Not your fault. I'm sorry it happened at your engagement party and ruined your celebration. But all is good. I'm good. It was a freak thing. No one could predict there would be an off balanced waiter onboard." He stifled a cough and reached for his water cup slowly.

Just then Donna's phone rang and she answered "Hello."

 _[O'Brien was standing in the basement room of Oswald Payne staring at the wall of pictures. It turned his stomach "Hello this is Detective O'Brien. Am I speaking with Donna Sabine?"]_

"Yes this is she" Donna answered.

 _["Constable Sabine I am working the case of Constable Braddock being pushed overboard. I have some information that is of utmost importance to you" O'Brien stated.]_

Donna's face showed curiosity as she answered "What would that be detective?"

 _[O'Brien stared at several pictures from last night's party that were hanging on the wall. One had Constable Braddock with a large red X across his face. Several others had other members of Team Three and Team One circled. There was one man recognized as Donna's fiancée based on his conversation with Constable Braddock with a large circle around him with the words 'next' scrawled on it._

 _He took a breath "Do you happen to know a man named Oswald Payne?"]_

She answered "No that name does not ring a bell. Why?"

 _[He answered "We identified the man in the photo that Constable Braddock said pushed him overboard. I am in his home now. Constable Sabine, the man is stalking you. There appears to be months' worth of pictures of you plastered to his wall. Photos of you at work and off shift too. I believe he is targeting your friends. Why I do not know." Then he went on to describe the pictures on the walls with the X and the circles._

" _Do you know where your fiancée is?" O'Brien concluded]_

Donna was reeling inside as she listened. She had sat heavily and both Sam and Hank had been concerned when her face washed out. Donna responded "Hank is with me. We are at the hospital with Sam right now."

 _["Good. I will be sending some patrol officers over there to put you both in protective custody. I'd like you to come to Oswald's home though after they arrive to escort you here. We need you to look at some things that might help us figure out if you know him or how long this obsession has been going on. I have put out an APB on Oswald Payne and we are staking out his home" he explained.]_

Donna nodded then said "Okay. What about protection for Sam?"

Sam looked at her confused.

 _["Sending over a protection detail for him too. Inspector Stainton is speaking with Commander Holleran right now to get the word out to your team and Team One too" O'Brien informed Donna.]_

"Good. To save time I can head directly there. I'll bring Hank with me" Donna stated.

O'Brien agreed and said he'd text her the address and they hung up. Donna shared with Hank and Sam the content of the call and where she and Hank were going and why.

With real concern Sam said "Donna you should wait for the patrol officers. You are not armed."

Ed walked into the room at just that moment "I am. Donna I'll go with you as soon as protection arrives for Sam."

Sam asked "How'd you get here so fast and armed to boot?" He could not stifle the cough this time and when he was finish he saw Ed looking at him with concern. He waved it off "I'm good."

Ed looked at Sam and saw he was so wiped out but putting on a good front. He decided not to out him in front of Donna and Hank so he answered Sam's question. "I was at SRU HQ when Holleran got the call from Stainton. I grabbed a weapon and came over. Greg was just behind me. He's calling the team first though. They will all be here shortly. Greg will probably make it here before the patrol officers."

Looking at Donna he stated. "We will wait for Greg to arrive. I'm not leaving Samo unprotected."

At Sam's scoffing sound Ed turned to Sam and said "If what Stainton said is true the guy thought he killed you. If he's following Donna he probably knows you lived. And you can identify him. You need protection right now you are not quite up to par to take care of yourself."

A wounded guilty expression crossed Donna's face and Sam said "Still not your fault Donna."

Donna shook her head and protested "He went after you. He is planning on going after Hank, my team and Team One. How is that not my fault?"

Hank put his arm around Donna "You don't even know the man. How in the world could any of this be your fault Sweetie?"

Donna took several deep breaths and lowered her head "It's not right." She looked up at Sam then "It's not right. He has to be stopped. Ed, I have to go now."

Ed said firmly "We wait until Greg or the officers get here. You are not going unprotected and I'm not leaving Sam unprotected."

Glaring at Ed Donna said "Try and stop me. Hank you stay here until the officers get here." She turned and stalked out before either man could stop her.

Hank looked at Ed worry creasing his face. "You can't let her go alone and unarmed."

Sam said "Ed go with Donna. Hank can stay here with me. We are in a hospital with lots of people around. We will be fine until Greg or the patrol officers get here."

Ed looked at Sam. He was conflicted. He weighted the options.

Sam urged him "Go now. She'll be out of sight if you don't go now. I can handle things here until Greg gets here."

Hank pleaded "Please."

Growling not liking the situation and frustrated with Donna for leaving rashly Ed said "Stay in this room Hank. Lock the door and don't open the door to anyone other than hospital staff or Greg."

Hank nodded. Ed stormed out of the room and Hank closed and locked the door.

Seeing how tense Hank was Sam tried to dispel a bit of it as he held out the Oreos and asked "Want a cookie?"

Hank turned to Sam and saw a lopsided smile and a cocky tilt to his head. He was about to say no when Sam added "Ed will keep her safe. He's like a momma bear and SRU officers are like his cubs. Oswald will not get to her. Come sit down. Have a cookie and try to relax."

Hank took an Oreo and bit into it. Sam did the same. They ate in silence for a while then Hank said "Too bad we don't have milk to dunk them. I used to sit at the kitchen table with my mom after school to do homework. She always had Oreos with a glass of milk waiting for me."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Hank went to it and asked "Who is it?"

"Greg Parker" Greg answered.

Hank unlocked the door and let him in. Sam explained where Ed went and why. Then he said "Hey Boss, think you could find some milk. These Oreos are a bit dry without milk."

Greg laughed "You're gonna spoil your dinner."

"All the more reason to eat the cookies" Sam quipped trying to keep it light for Hank.

"Not leaving you alone to go get any Sam. Sorry you're just gonna have to suffer eating them dry" Greg said.

He could see the tension in Hank and understood what Sam was trying to do. But he was not putting Sam at risk by leaving him unprotected. Sam looked so tired. He could see it in those expressive eyes regardless of what he was saying or the rest of the expression on his face.

There was another knock at the door and it was a patrol officer. He took up guard outside the door.

Sam said "The officer is here now. How bout some milk?" He gave the Boss a lopsided grin.

Greg chuckled. Sam sure was tenacious he thought. "Okay Sam. But if I do this you got to promise me no signing out AMA."

Crossing his hand over his heart Sam said "Promise." Then a tight coughing fit took him by surprise.

Greg was at his side and lightly patting his back. He didn't like the sound of that cough. Dr. Fraser had said Sam inhaled some water and they were watching closely for signs of pneumonia. God he hoped that cough was not sign of it taking hold.

He said "Sam are you sure about the milk?"

Taking a steadying breath Sam put the fake grin back on and said "Yeah. Can't eat Oreos without milk."

Hank stood up still very nervous and not able to sit still any longer. He said "I'd like to go with you. I want to grab some coffee."

Sam yawned "Coffee I wish. They won't let me have any yet. Could you maybe drink it down in the café before coming back?"

Greg looked at Sam and assessed him thoroughly. He was so completely wiped out but putting on a front, most likely because Hank was in the room. Maybe if he removed Hank and they were away for ten or fifteen minutes Sam would actually fall back to sleep. There was an officer was outside the door. Sam would be protected.

Acquiescing thinking it would be in Sam's best interest Greg nodded "Sure Sam. You try and get some sleep. Your milk and cookies will be waiting for you when you wake up."

Keeping on the fake grin that did not reach his eyes Sam said "Just like when I was a little boy after nap time."

Greg chuckled keeping up Sam's ruse of not wanting to appear weak in front of a stranger. But then he leaned in close and said softly under his breath so only Sam could hear "Get some rest Sam. You look like crap and I can tell you feel like it too. We'll be gone long enough for you to fall asleep."

Yawning Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He was thankful the Boss saw through him this time. Sam was so very tired and found he was nearly asleep by the time he heard the Boss give the patrol officer instructions that no one but medical staff was allowed entry until he returned.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Sam's Room – 5:00 pm**_

Oswald had seen Donna and that tall angry man from last night leave. He was thinking how he could do what he needed to do. He watched as the short and heavier bald guy from last night knocked on the door and entered. The blonde was entirely too popular.

Then a patrol officer was placed as a guard outside his room. That told him that they were watching over him. The blonde must have told them all about being pushed overboard. He wondered if he had seen enough of him to describe him to the police. He saw the bald guy and Hank leave the room next and overheard the instructions the bald guy gave to the officer.

A plan began to jell. He just had to find the nursing staff locker room. Oswald patted his pocket glad he had brought one of the vials with him today. It was so quick and effective. It had worked wonders on the man his mom had married. That cheating SOB. How dare he hurt his mom?

Oswald laughed that SOB paid his dues for cheating on his mom. Now all he needed was a quick trip to the pharmacy for a syringe and all would be set.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Sam's Room – 5:20 pm**_

The officer saw a male nurse approaching the room. He stopped him "What is your business in this room?"

Oswald gave a half smile "Mr. Braddock is my patient. It is time for his pain medication and for me to check his vitals. If you will please stand aside."

The office said "You were not the nurse that came earlier."

"Oh Betty went home to tend a sick child. I am covering for her" Oswald said easily and convincingly.

The officer took one more look and nodded seeing the nurse was wearing a uniform and name badge and even had the clipboard with Braddock's paperwork on it. He allowed the man to enter the room. The door closed behind him.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – 5:20 pm**_

Sam was awoken from his light sleep when he heard the door open and close but was too tired to even open his eyes. His chest had begun to tighten and he started to cough more as the day had worn on. He hoped it wasn't due pneumonia setting in.

He knew the guard would not allow anyone in that shouldn't be there so he didn't even try to open his eyes. Sam also knew by his pain level it was probably close to the time for pain meds. His muscles ached so badly he had given in to the doctor's prescription for a small amount to take the edge off so he could sleep better.

Sam decided that the person that entered was either the nurse or the Boss. He knew the Boss would be quiet and would not mind if he just kept his eyes closed. Hearing a clipboard set down on this table he relaxed. It was the nurse.

It sounded like the nurse went to the bathroom to check his urine output. God he hated that they measured everything. But at least there was no catheter and he could make it to the bathroom under his own power; although very slowly and painfully. That trip an hour ago just before Donna arrived had zapped him of all his energy.

Sam felt the nurse fiddling with the IV line and he murmured "Ah good a little relief coming. Thanks Betty."

Oswald laughed "More than a little." He pressed the plunger on the syringe and injected the contents into the line.

Sam's eyes shot open "You!"

"Yeah me. You're the first. Donna's gonna pay for ignoring me. She gonna have to watch as all her friends die" Oswald sneered.

"What was in that syringe?" Sam asked as his hand found the call button under the covers and pressed. His phone was there too. Unnoticed by Oswald Sam pressed a speed dial number. He wasn't sure if he hit one or two. It would either be Jules or Ed. Right now it didn't matter. He needed help.

Sam knew he was in no condition to go after the man. Much as he wanted too, he could barely move. Keeping a cool head he waited for an answer. If he could find out then the doctor might be able to counteract whatever the crazy man just injected him with.

"Wouldn't you like to know" laughed Oswald.

Just then the door burst open. Spike, Wordy and Lou had their guns drawn "Back away from Sam slowly. Let me see your hands."

Oswald raised his hands and laughed as he backed away. Then suddenly he rushed them. None had a good shot, the man was unarmed and most importantly Sam was on oxygen so all refrained from firing not wanting the possibility of creating a spark.

In the chaos that ensued Oswald powered his way out the door only to be coldcocked by Jules. Oswald lay splayed out on the floor unconscious. Jules left him for the officer to deal with.

She rushed in as the guys were circling around Sam. Spike was saying "You okay buddy?"

Sam looked at them worry clearly readable on his face. His voice was none to steady as he said "He injected something just before you came in. I don't know what."

Wordy was out the door calling for the doctor in seconds flat.

Jules came forward and grasped Sam's hand "It's gonna be okay Sam. You're gonna be okay."

Sam nodded but he was scared. What the hell did the crazed man inject him with?

Spike said "Do you know where the syringe is?" as his eyes started to roam the room.

"No" Sam answered as he began to feel lightheaded and his vision began to blur. Sam's heartrate monitor began to go off as his heart rate increased.

Jules felt the clamminess of his hand and saw the sweat start to bead on his forehead. "Sam?"

Sam started to shake as Spike started to check the room for the syringe and Lou raced into the hall to search the subject for it. They needed to test it to find out what he injected into Sam.

Jules was watching Sam closely as the doctor rushed in. Dr. Fraser asked "Sam what are you feeling?" as he began to note the symptoms and rapidly access his mind for connections to what could have been injected.

Spike yelled "Found it" as he crawled out from under Sam's bed with the syringe.

Nurse Betty came forward and took it from Spike "I'll run this to the lab doctor." Then she raced out the door.

Sam slurred out almost drunkenly "L … ips tin… tingling … cc… cco … cold … doub … ble … vision." He looked to Jules his blue eyes liquid pools of fear "sc … ared." A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and ran down his face.

She held his hand tightly "You hang on Sam. I'm right here. We are all …" she trailed off as Sam began seizing and convulsing.

Greg and Hank arrived back at that moment. Greg screamed silently "Son of a bitch. Son of a bitch." As his hands came up to his head and squeezed as he paced just outside the door. The rest of the team was kicked out of the room as medical staff flooded in.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Sam's Room – 5:50 pm**_

Wordy, Jules, Spike, Lou and Greg were all pacing agitated. When Wordy said "Ed went to that asshole's house with Donna right?"

Greg stopped "Yes why?"

Wordy didn't answer but pulled out his phone and dialed "Ed are you at the house?"

 _[Ed answered on the second ring. He was in the basement of the Payne house and could not believe what he was seeing. This man was stalking Donna. Donna had identified several photos and had established she had been being stalked for at least four months._

 _He saw it was Wordy and didn't even get to say hello when he answered. There was panic in Wordy's voice "Yes Why? Are you okay?"]_

Wordy didn't bother to answer Ed's question and launched into it "That guy drugged Sam with something. We found the syringe but it will take time to analyze it. Jules knocked him unconscious when he tried to escape. He has not come around yet so we cannot ask. Look around. See if there is anything to give an indication of what he might have used."

 _["Dammit is Sam okay?" Ed yelled. It got the attention of Detective O'Brien and Donna.]_

"No he's not. He's seizing and convulsing. Look now Ed" Wordy shouted.

* * *

 _ **Home of Mrs. Payne – 5:50 pm**_

Ed turned to Donna and the detective "Oswald injected Sam with something. Help me. We need to see if there is anything here to tell us what it might be."

Donna's eyes widened "He went after Sam again?"

"Yeah. Help me look now Donna. We have to find something. Sam's seizing" Ed said in a dead calm voice but inside he was nothing near calm. Sam was dying because he left him alone. God dammit.

Detective O'Brien spoke up "Oswald's step-brother Larry said he suspected his Dad was killed with an overdose of insulin." He pointed to several vials of insulin on a shelf.

Mrs. Payne yelled "My little Oswald could never do that. He is a good boy. A good boy I tell you."

Ed rounded on her "Does Oswald have diabetes?"

She stopped "No he does not."

"Then why does he have a stock of insulin?" Ed asked in the same dead calm voice his blue eyes flaming though.

Mrs. Payne shook her head "I don't know. I threw out all my husband's vials when he died."

Detective O'Brien was closely examining the shelf. It was dusty and he could see a dust free circle just the size of one of the vials. "Ed I think its insulin we are dealing with. One of the vials appears missing."

Ed came close and looked. He had not hung up with Wordy and put the phone to his ear "Wordy did you get that? Insulin. Tell the doctor we suspect insulin."

 _["Got it Ed." Wordy strode to Sam's door and called out "Dr. Fraser it might be insulin."_

 _Dr. Fraser called out "Find out what type."_

 _Back to Ed he said "What type of insulin?]_

Ed read off the label to Wordy then asked "How is he?"

 _[Wordy relayed the information to Dr. Fraser. He was watching Sam from the doorway as the medical staff worked on him. Sam was so still now. Wordy said quietly and sadly "I don't know but get here fast Ed."]_

Ed heard the quiet sadness in Wordy's voice. That was not good. He responded "I'm on my way."

Looking at Donna he said "I have to go. They have Oswald in custody."

Donna nodded "I'll get a ride with the Detective after we finish here."

Ed nodded and ran out the door. He had to get to the hospital. Why did it have to Sam? God dammit. That kid never caught a break. Damned good thing he was so resilient and a fighter. He better fight this time too.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – 6:00 pm**_

Dr. Fraser heard Wordy. The symptoms fit insulin overdose. A nurse ran back in with a finger stick glucose meter. Dr. Fraser read the output of Sam's capillary blood glucose 35 mg/dL. Sam was severely hypoglycemic and that had caused the seizures and convulsions. It fit with all the other symptoms too.

He immediately ordered glucagon and IV solution with fifty percent glucose. When the glucagon arrived he injected into Sam's thigh. It would be a wait and see now.

Dr. Fraser turned to the nurse "I want Sam's blood glucose measured every five minutes for the next hour. Then every thirty minutes for the following two and then move to hourly. Draw blood hourly, I want to keep a close watch on his C-peptide concentration. Also his blood gas concentration. Get a full mask on him instead of the cannula and increase the oxygen rate to one hundred percent. Catheterize him, we need to measure the output of his kidneys closely as well."

Taking his stethoscope he listened to Sam's lungs. Damn he did not like what he heard. The wheezing gasping sounds were not good. He instructed the nurse "I want to move him to ICU. We may need to get him on a ventilator if we cannot get the pulse oxy up or he begins to struggle more to breathe."

Betty nodded and began to take change and to get the others moving to follow the doctor's instructions.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Sam's Room – 6:30 pm**_

Ed had arrived and was pacing with the others outside Sam's room. All waiting to see what Dr. Fraser had to say. They froze in place as the door opened and Dr. Fraser exited. His grim look did not bode well.

Dr. Fraser looked at the team and said "The lab test on the syringe was rushed and yes it was an overdose of insulin. We have no idea how much Sam was given but if the syringe was completely full it could be a lethal overdose. I just hope we got glucose into him quick enough."

"The seizure and convulsions you saw were a result of the insulin overdose. Sam is now in what we call a hypoglycemic coma. We are moving him to ICU for close monitoring. My concern after the time in the water was pneumonia developing. One of the side effects of an overdose of insulin can be pulmonary oedema. That is a buildup of fluid in the lungs that makes it difficult to breathe. We have Sam on one hundred percent oxygen. If he continues to struggle to breathe I may have to put him on a ventilator."

Rubbing his hand in frustration over his mouth Dr. Fraser continued "I have placed a call into Dr. Eva Larrson. If you remember she handled Sam's lungs before. Figured she would be the best this time too. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. It will be a wait and see. But we all know what a fighter Sam is. That will do him well now."

The team stood deflated and watched silently as Sam's bed was wheeled out as they started to move him to ICU.

Dr. Fraser said "Give us thirty minutes to get him situated upstairs and then I can allow you two at a time in his room. I suggest you grab something to eat and some coffee. It's gonna be a long night."

The team nodded and all but Greg headed to the café to get coffee, no one felt like eating. Greg held back and found a quiet corner. He first called the General and promised to keep him updated. Then he called Commander Holleran who made the call to swap shifts for Team One and Team Two. Team Two would cover from them tomorrow and they would pick up Team Two's shift later in the week.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Ed's Home**_

Sam was lounging on Ed's couch listening to Clark playing the cello. The kid was good he thought and he enjoyed listening. It was relaxing.

Sophie came in and watched the two of them for a moment. She had readily agreed with Ed when he said he wanted Sam to recoup at their home when he was let out of the hospital three days ago. Sam had surprised everyone with the speed of his recovery. Sophie grinned as she recalled Sam had just pointed to Dr. Larrson and said it was all her doing.

Sam's parents had called him every night and she could hear snippets of their conversation. From what Ed said Sam was still reconnecting and rebuilding with them. She was sad they were not able to come but in a way she was glad they couldn't too.

Ed had been buried deep in a guilty feeling about leaving Sam at the hospital to follow Donna. She knew it would be the other way round if it had been Donna that had been hurt by the man. Eddie took so much on himself even when it was unwarranted. Ed was so obstinate that way some times. So having Sam here was helping Ed overcome his feelings of guilt.

Sophie brought in a small snack and placed it on the table next to Sam. She said "Jules is going to have to make another batch of oatmeal raisin walnut cookies for you at this rate."

Sam looked up at Sophie's warm smile and grinned. "Thanks Sophie. I could have come to the kitchen."

"You're supposed to be resting" Sophie reiterated to him and then lifted her chin towards Clark "Besides I couldn't take his audience away."

Sam chuckled "He's good. I enjoy listening to him."

Clark stopped playing "So you weren't actually sleeping the past few days?"

"Nope. Just resting my eyes" Sam said.

Clark snorted "Could've fooled me. You know snoring is a sign of sleeping and you snore."

"I do not" Sam countered.

"Do too" Clark retorted.

"Do not" Sam came back.

Sophie laughed "Boys behave or I'll have to send you both to your rooms." She secretly loved this banter between them. Sam was often more like a big brother to Clark than an Uncle. With Clark off from school for the summer he was hanging around the house helping to keep Sam entertained. Sam certainly did not do down time easy. She had to constantly remind him that he was supposed to be resting.

Sam made nice "Want a cookie Clark?"

Clark bounded over and took one of the cookies Jules had made for Sam. They were good but his mom's chocolate chips ones were better he thought. But he would never turn down a cookie. "Thanks. So what you want to do next? Cards or video game?"

Sophie wandered back to the kitchen.

"Chess?" Sam asked.

Rolling his eyes Clark said "No way. I'm tired of losing."

"How about a walk then?" Sam asked. He lean forward and whispered so Sophie couldn't hear from the kitchen "Sneak out the basketball."

Clark stared at him "Um NO! My mom would kill me. Then Dad would come home and kill me a second time. Anything that was left over and could be killed again Uncles Wordy, Spike, Lou and Aunt Jules would kill."

Sam laughed "Ah come on. Take a little risk."

Eyes still wide Clark teased "Little risk? That's like outrageous risk. I thought you liked me."

"I do. Fine. I'll get it myself." Sam got up and headed for the kitchen door in the back "Sophie, Clark and I are going to walk to the park." He walked a short distance to the basketball court and grabbed the basketball and headed back into the house.

He was met by Sophie blocking his way to the front door "Just where do you think you are going with that Sam?"

Clark piped in "See I told you."

"The park. Muscles are getting sore from lack of use. Just need a walk and maybe shoot some hoops without running" Sam said.

Sophie said "I could use a walk too. Let's go." Sophie knew she couldn't stop him but maybe if she was along he might not overdo it.

The three walked to the park and true to his word Sam only shot hoops. Clark was happy to be the ball runner.

Sam was feeling more and more normal. He was glad that the walk and shooting hoops didn't wind him like it would have several days ago. He figured at this rate he would make it back to the team in the next week. On the way back he lightly jogged with Clark and Sophie keeping pace.

* * *

 _ **Five Days Later – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

It felt good to be back at work and back in his own place Sam thought as he walked the hall to the briefing room after changing. Dr. Larrson had signed off yesterday for one week light duty. Then if all went well he would be back to full duty. Sam rounded the corner and saw the team ready for briefing.

Part of his light duty requirements was that he was not to participate in morning work outs so he could sleep longer. Dr. Larrson would not believe him that he woke up at four anyways. And he did today like usual. But instead of incurring the ogre-ish, omnipotent wrath of Ed by coming in for workout he had gone jogging in the park this morning instead. What Ed didn't know wouldn't hurt Sam he thought.

It felt good. The air moved freely in his lungs. So unlike the first few days when he had woken up in the hospital. He had felt like he was trying to breathe under water. The team had kept a rotating vigil the first few days. His chosen family was awesome if not a bit too overbearing and mother-hennish at times. All in all it was okay.

Spike saw Sam first "Samtastic's in the house. Whoop, whoop, whoop." He stood and patted Sam's back "Welcome back buddy."

Grinning Sam said "Glad to be back, even if I'm relegated to the truck."

Warm welcomes were given by the entire team. Sam settled into his chair as Greg got the briefing going.

Greg stated "No warrant calls today. We'll be out patrolling. Spike, Lou take the east. Jules, Wordy you got west. Ed, Sam you take the north. I'll be here catching up on all our paperwork. Go keep the peace."

* * *

 _ **SUV Patrolling - North**_

Ed was driving and glanced over at Sam. He muted his headset and motioned for Sam to do the same. Sam compiled wondering why. He didn't have to wonder long.

"So Samo enjoy your run this morning?" Ed asked.

Sam's jaw dropped "How the hell did you know I went for a jog?"

Ed laughed "Take your phone with you?"

Nodding Sam said "Always. Why?"

"Just a little thing Spike helped me with. We call it Operation Oracle" Ed responded.

Sam slammed his hand to his forehead "The damned GPS tracker."

Ed laughed "Helpful little thing those are. Now, you will be obedient and follow Dr. Larrson's orders not to workout in the mornings and sleep in. I don't care if you lay in bed moping. You need to slowly rebuild your endurance Sam. You are too important to all of us."

Sam smirked "I could always leave my phone at home."

"Oh you could but then you wouldn't be able to answer your phone when we call and you'd be busted. Don't make me have to think up outrageous punishments" Ed stated.

Throwing Ed a glare with no heat in it Sam sulked. "Aren't you going a bit overboard Ed?"

Ed grinned at Sam's use of the word overboard. He answered "Better to go overboard watching out for you then going overboard in Lake Ontario."

Sam rolled his eyes "Alright. You win Ed. I'll take it easy. But know this; overdosing on being idle is killing me."

"That's a killing I can accept Sam. That's one I can live with" Ed said seriously as he clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder. He unmuted his headset then and added "For being so obliging, how bout we head out to my Dad's old place for a round of golf on our next day off? I'll even buy you a coffee."

Sam unmuted his headset too and answered "Sounds like an outstanding plan."

The SUV came to a halt at a red light. Ed and Sam shared a knowing look of deep friendship and concern for one another then both looked forward again.

Then both their eyes tracked a very odd sight. Five men were chasing a runaway ostrich down the street in the middle of traffic.

Sam declared with humor "I'm not chasing an ostrich. Remember I'm on light duty Ed. If anyone is chasing that ostrich it's gonna be you."

Spike piped in "Get video Sam. I can't wait to see Ed running after an ostrich."

The entire team erupted in laughter.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'O' story. Hoped you like the ending._

 _Ideas for Q, R, S would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _sorry I could not use all the great ideas_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Obey from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _  
\- Obsession from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Ocean (sparked idea for Lake Ontario) from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila**_ _  
\- Oedema from_ _ **VictoriaANxx**  
\- Off from __**Guest**_ _  
\- Operation from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _,_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _and_ _ **skittlelover1999**_ _  
\- Oracle from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Oranges ***** or Orange Juice from __**chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **ConstableKellyAD**_ _,_ _ **crazykids121**_ _,_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Order from_ _ **crazykids121**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Oreo from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Ostrich from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Out of Range from_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Outstanding from_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Overdose from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Overdrive from_ _ **chocolateverries  
**_ _\- Oxygen from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _and_ _ **crazykids122**_

 _ *** Orange Attack idea from**_ _ **chocolateverries:** Oranges ... it'd be funny. ... Jules: "Boss, we're under attack." Boss: "From what?" Sam: "Oranges!" Haha. And then afterwards, no one wants Orange juice... Okay, that was just odd._


	17. Plane, Pain, Patch, Protecting Brothers,

_**Plane**_ _ **, Pain, Patch, Protecting Brothers, Plums, Persevere, Panic, Purple People Eaters, Past (Matt's), PAIN!, Paralysis, Pinched Nerve, Pin Pricks, Paratyphoid Fever, Promotion, POW**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Over Wakhan Corridor Afghanistan – Military Plane Inflight**_

Captain Walter yelled to the back of the plane "Brace yourselves boys. No two ways about it we're going down. Gonna be a hard landing." He turned his attention back to the controls as he and his co-pilot McGee struggled with the plane with three of the four engines blown. McGee sent out the mayday call as Walter was scanning for some open area to try for in the mountainous region.

Sam looked to Matt as he cinched his harness tighter. Matt was doing the same thing. They read each other's thoughts without saying a word. They were both thinking 'holy shit'.

Blaze stood up and went over to his rookies seeing if they were cinched in tight. It was strange he still thought of them as that even though neither was a rookie anymore. They had been in the unit for almost a year and half now. Maybe it was because Blondie was so young. He felt so protective of him.

And Matt too. They all watched out for Matt because without him Blondie would lose it completely. Matt was Blondie's salvation. The kid could get through anything if Matt was there to pick him up; which he had to do so often.

Winds hollered to him from across the way "Blaze lock it down. No good to us if you get yourself thrown about and killed. The boys know how to lock in themselves."

Blaze made his way to the cockpit first "Coordinates?"

McGee called out the coordinates to Blaze then tried to send another mayday.

Walter's asked "Did it get through McGee?"

"No telling Sir" McGee stated.

Without taking his eyes off what he was doing Walter spoke to Blaze "We're going in hard. This puppy is made for rough landings but no real good options. I'm hoping she stays in one piece. Rescue beacon on. Damn weather. Better get yourself cinched tight Blaze. Wish I could have gotten you and your boys home safe this time."

Blaze patted Walter's and McGee's shoulders "The fact you two kept us in the air this long is a miracle. Me and my boys thank you both."

Heading back to his seat Blaze called out the coordinates to the unit. Each man memorized them so they would have a clue where they were at. All realized as Blaze did so that Blaze did not think everyone was making it alive in the landing. It was a sobering thought for all of them.

Blaze took his seat and locked into the harness. He hated that they had hit bad weather and had to go off course to skirt around it. It put them in a bad position. His gut had screamed that nothing good would come of it; that they should have just tried to brave the weather. He was right of course.

As they skirted the storm it put them smack dab over a hotbed area for terrorist cells. RPGs had taken out two of four engines and a third was lost to fire. It was a testament to Walter's skill that they were still airborne. But there was no way they were making it back to base on one engine. He knew Walter had been looking for a clearing on the mountain side that would work for a hard landing.

Sam looked at the members of the unit. He sent up a silent prayer they all made it out of this safe. He felt Matt grip his arm. He covered Matt's hand as he said quietly to Matt "It'll be okay buddy. You'll see."

Matt blew out a breath "You know the one thing I can't stand."

"I know" Sam said reassuringly and was about to make a joke to ease Matt's fears. Matt loved everything Special Forces related except flying. He normally hid that fear well but right now Sam could see the beads of sweat forming on his brow. Matt's greatest fear was dying in a fiery plane crash.

Sam never got a chance to make the joke as the plane slammed onto the ground. One wing clipped a rock outcrop and sent the fuselage flipping over and over. The contents inside not strapped down went flying around them all. Packs and weapon and supply boxes tumbled as the plane rolled several times.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Wakhan Corridor Afghanistan – Crash Site – Main Fuselage**_

It was eerily quiet when Sam's eyes flickered open. He was hanging upside down. It took a minute to orient himself. His shoulder and lower back were on fire. He looked one way then the other. The cockpit was gone and the fuselage was wide open where the cockpit should have been. The tail section was shorn open but not completely missing.

Sam knew he had to get down. Hanging upside down with the blood rushing to his head was not a good thing. But getting down was gonna hurt. He grabbed the harness with his right hand seeing that his left was useless at the moment. The left shoulder was clearly out of joint.

If he timed it right he should be able to release the harness and grab it at the same time. If he could he would prevent himself for falling to what was once the ceiling but now the floor of the plane given its current location. He took a breath and unlatched the harness.

The weight of his body fell but luckily he maintained his grip on the harness. Sam eased himself down. He started to look around. None of the guys were stirring. They all hung limp in their harnesses. Sam had to get them down.

Before he could do that he had to put his shoulder back in place. It was gonna hurt like a mother. He stood and found a blank spot on the wall. Taking a deep breath he slammed his shoulder into it. He screamed in pain as the shoulder popped back into place.

Going to Matt first he checked for a pulse. Sam spoke out loud "Mattie you made it. You just have to wake up now brother." He tapped Matt's face and got no response. Blood was dripping from a long head wound.

Sam positioned Matt over his good shoulder and released the harness. The weight made him stagger a bit but he managed to keep from dropping him. Sam carried him outside the plane and laid him on the ground. Taking another quick check of his pulse Sam said to his unconscious friend "I'll be right back Matt. Don't wander off on me."

He headed back inside and went to Blaze. He checked his pulse and found it strong. That was a good sign. He tried to rouse him but to no avail. He repeated the process of releasing the harness. Blaze was heavier and the weight caused Sam to go to his knees but he did not drop Blaze either and kept his head from striking the floor.

Outside he laid Blaze next to Matt and then hurried back in. Winds was the closest so he was next. Winds had a huge knot on his forehead and a laceration on his arm. He needed to stop the bleeding now or Winds would bleed out. He rummaged through all the packs until he found Patch's. He got a pressure dressing and tied it tightly around Winds arm.

Releasing Winds staggered him like Matt. They were of similar size and weight. When he laid Winds down by Blaze he checked the dressing to make sure it was still in place and the bleeding slowing. He ran back inside to get the next one.

He decided to check Patch, Ripsaw and Mason to see if any needed immediate care like Winds had needed. He was glad he checked. Patch was closer but Ripsaw had what appeared to be a puncture wound in his thigh and it was bleeding heavily. He applied a pressure dressing making sure it was as tight as possible. He worried about the amount of blood pooling on the floor under Ripsaw. He had lost a lot already.

Ripsaw was the easiest to get down. He was wiry and shorter than Sam. One more trip out of the plane with Ripsaw on his good shoulder and he was laid next to Matt.

Sam was getting winded and his back was screamed in pain as he carried each of his buddies out but he could not give up. He still had Patch and Mason to get down and out. When he got back inside he was glad to see Patch starting to rouse.

"Patch. Hey buddy. Come on wake up" Sam said as he lightly tapped Patch's face.

Blinking slowly and disoriented Patch said "What?"

Sam said "Hang on. I'm gonna get you down and out of here." Repeating the same procedure he had with the others he had Patch released. He lowered him to the floor and squatted in front of him. Sam suppressed a groan of pain as his lower back protested again.

Patch was coming around more and said "Blondie, the others? How are they?"

"Pretty banged up. Can you stand? I only have Mason to get down. But I don't think I can do it alone. Leastwise not the same way I got you down" Sam said.

Blinking still trying to focus Patch said "Help me stand."

Sam reached down and helped Patch to a standing position. Patch wobbled and tilted crazily to one side. Sam caught him before he crashed down. He now saw the huge bruise on the side of Patch's head. But at least he was conscious unlike everyone else. That had to be a good sign Sam thought.

As Sam lowered Patch to the floor he quipped "I'm thinking that's a no."

Patch chuckled lightly "Smart kid, ya figured that out all on your own."

Sam grinned then grabbed the medic pack and gave it to him "Hold onto this."

Then Sam hoisted Patch over his shoulder and carried him outside and set him next to Ripsaw. He said "Ripsaw and Winds look to be the worst off then Matt. Blaze is not bleeding that I can see but I don't know his injuries. I'm going for Mason. Back in a moment."

Patch watched as Blondie headed back in for Mason. He then opened his pack and set about tending Ripsaw. Blondie was right Ripsaw was in the most precarious condition that he could see at the moment.

Back inside the fuselage Sam was looking at Mason. He was trying to figure out how to get him down without causing further injury. Sam knew he could never hold his weight up in the same way he did with the others. He rubbed at his lower back as he thought. The pain was not easing at all. What he wouldn't give to be laying on a soft bed right about now.

An idea struck him; soft bed. Sam cleared the boxes from under Mason and piled all their packs under him. He then found a rappelling rope and tied it around Mason's chest under his arms. Then he found a place to loop the rope through and tie it off. It would hold Mason up when he unlatched the harness.

Releasing the harness Mason's legs swung down but the rope held him up. Sam went to where he tied it off and loosed it. His back and shoulder screamed in pain as he held tight with both arms and slowly lowered Mason to the pile of packs.

Sam was glad he piled the packs under Mason because half way down his hold with his left hand gave out and Mason fell the remainder of the way. Going over quickly Sam said to the still unconscious Mason "Sorry buddy. Rough landing. Now how to get you out of here big guy?"

He decided to clear the way to the opening of all the boxes. Being the ceiling it was smooth and free of things that would get in his way or hurt Mason. Sam positioned Mason with his head pointed to the opening and then tied the opposite end of rope that was still tied to Mason around his own waist. He hated to do it this way but he had no other choice given he was essentially one armed with his shoulder injury.

Sam drug Mason to the opening. He had to stop there because of the jagged edges. Sam went back to get the packs. He returned to the opening and knelt down to position the packs over the jagged edges and to create a makeshift ramp.

Mason groaned and Sam moved to see if he was coming around. When he did so his boot slipped on the loose rocks and his right hand came down on the jagged edge. It sliced into his palm. "Fuck, Shit, God dammit" Sam yelled as he cradled his hand against his chest.

Patch yelled "Blondie what happened?"

Sam yelled back "Cut my palm. It'll be okay. Just hurt like hell."

Mason blinked several times "Blondie. That you kid?"

Coming into Mason's field of vision Sam said "Yeah it's me. How ya doing?"

"Head feels like it was hit by a freight train. Ya know there are like three of you dancing around me Blondie. Can you hold still or I'm gonna …" Mason did not get the word puke out as he rolled over and puked instead.

Sam held Mason as he puked for some time. Sam could see Mason was sweaty, clammy, shaky and still a bit green around the gills. When Mason was finished Sam laid him down again and said "Feeling that good huh. How about you rest here a minute while I see if Patch needs help with the others. Then I'll come back and we'll see if you can make it out under your own power with a little help."

"Yeah, ok" Mason moaned out as the world spun crazily around him.

Sam went to Patch who had crawled over to Winds after getting Ripsaw squared away. Sam squatted down slowly and careful of his lower back.

Patch saw the blood dripping from Blondie's hand. "Get a dressing on that hand now Blondie" Patch ordered as he was checking the dressing on Winds arm. Liking what he saw in how the bandage had been applied he complimented Blondie "You did good on both of them. You're learning well. How is Mason?"

"Definitely a concussion. Puking his guts out, headache and double vision." Wrapping a bandage tightly around his palm Sam added "Gonna let him stay there for a moment. Right arm was the good one but I've gone and sliced up the palm."

Patch asked "What's your injury status?"

Sam knew better than to be less than truthful with Patch so he said "Dislocated the left shoulder. Put it back but it hurts a bit still. Lower back hurts too but bearable right now. How about you, Matt and Blaze?"

Patch responded "I'm concussed but not too bad. Head hurts and dizzy if I try to stand but luckily no double vision. Feels like a rib or two are bruised or possibly cracked too. Haven't had a chance to look over Matt or Blaze yet. Pilots?"

"Gonna go check on them now. The cockpit is down a ways. Anything you need before I go?" Sam asked.

"Some water" Patch said.

Sam nodded and headed for the plane again. He stopped at Mason "You doing alright?"

"Yeah but I think I need to stay here for a bit. Heads pounding so hard I can't see straight" Mason answered.

Moving passed Mason he said "Grabbing some water for Patch then going to check on the pilots." Sam opened his pack and pulled out five waters. He left one with Mason. Then he gave Patch three and opened the last one for himself. He drank half and then closed it and shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

 _ **Crash Site – Cockpit**_

Sam started down the hill slowly slipping and sliding a bit on the loose rocks to where he saw the cockpit. He was pretty sure what he would find given the location but he had to check anyways. Sam liked Walter and McGee. They had piloted them into and out of some pretty rough spots over the last six months. They always took good care of them having fresh fruit and other treats for them when they were flown out of a mission location.

Reaching the cockpit he found what he expected. Both men were dead. McGee's neck was snapped. Thank goodness it had been a quick death if he had to die. McGee's little boy would be an orphan now. That was sad. McGee had shared that his boy's mother had die in childbirth. He only had to finish out his contract then he had planned to go back home and work as a private pilot. Sadly that would not occur now and a little boy of four was orphaned.

Sam saw a tree branch as thick as his arm had pierced clean through Walter. He closed Walter's eyes. Blaze would be sad to hear Walter died. They had been in Special Forces for the same amount of time. They had been in the same recruit class. Walter was a bachelor and professed that he would never marry so long as he was in Special Forces and he planned to be in SF until he died.

Standing silent Sam thought that Walter had at least died the way he wished; serving his country. "God rest their souls" Sam said quietly. Both were good men. It hurt that they died.

Sam found a large piece of the plane and pulled it over to block the cockpit as best he could. He did not have time to bury them but hopefully this would keep scavengers away from them until a recovery team could get them. He would have buried them but he needed to take care of the living first.

The fact that Matt, Blaze, Winds and Ripsaw were still all unconscious worried him. So did their location. They all knew it was a hotbed for terrorists. He would need to start making plans to protect the unit until help arrived.

That is if help was actually coming. Sam had overheard Walter ask McGee if the mayday got out and McGee indicated he did not know. For all Sam knew, it might be up to him to get them out of here. He had checked the radio on the off chance it survived the crash. It didn't. Damn.

Looking up at the sky he estimated he had about two hours of light left to get them under some sort of cover. It had to be away from the plane and defensible in case the ones that shot the RPGs at them came to see if there were survivors. But it could not be too far from the plane that they would miss any rescue efforts.

Sam trudged back up the hill. His back was killing him and waves of pain made it difficult to walk but he had to keep moving; he needed to persevere. His brothers were counting on him. He was the only mobile one right now and as such it was up to him to get them situated.

* * *

 _ **Crash Site – Main Fuselage**_

Coming to the plane Sam found Mason sitting up. He smiled at that. Sam crouched down suppressing a groan from his back as he did so "How ya doing now Mason?"

Eyes opening Mason smiled "Still two of you Blondie."

"Don't I wish? Be easier to help you stand with two of me. How about we try to get you over with the other ten guys?" Sam quipped.

Mason chuckled "Funny Blondie. Real funny." Between leaning on Blondie and the plane Mason made it to his feet. None too steady the two of them made it to where the other five unit guys were. Blondie helped lower him to the ground beside Ripsaw.

Going to Patch Sam reported "Walter and McGee didn't make it. Radio is shot too."

Patch nodded solemnly then said "Winds and Ripsaw are stable. I got the bleeding stopped. Winds will be mostly mobile once he wakes up but it looks like his ankle is swollen though. He's been stirring which is a good sign. With Ripsaw's leg wound he is not walking. He's lost too much blood to chance it starting to bleed again."

Looking over at Matt Patch said "Got Matt's head wound stopped too. Mostly superficial but they bleed a lot. He also has at least one broken rib. He has to move careful like so it doesn't puncture a lung."

His gaze shifting to Blondie he said "Blaze is the one I'm worried the most about. He has a huge knot on the back of his head. It is swelling and he could have fractured his skull. I'm fairly certain he has several cracked ribs too."

Turning to Mason he stated "Now that Mason is here I'm gonna check him over."

Mason called out "Arms, legs, chest all in order. Just one hell of a headache. I hate concussions." He turned and puked again as a wave of nausea overtook him again.

Sam nodded and as he helped Patch over to Mason he said "I'm gonna get you and Mason weapons then go scout the area. We have at most two hours before night fall and we need to be someplace we can defend if need be."

Mason said "Which way you headed Blondie." He grimaced and pulled back from Patch as he prodded his head wound. "Damn Patch that hurts. No need to dig in there."

Patch joked "Big baby! I barely touched you. I swear you cry at a splinter. Wish you were more like Blondie there. He can have a bullet in the thigh and never complain."

Mason grumbled "The kid has no pain sensors. Either that or no common sense to tell him when he is hurt. Unlike some of us. Besides Blondie was unconscious when he had the bullet in the thigh."

Sam chuckled listening to Mason as he went into the plane and grabbed the weapons. Setting the weapons next to them Sam said "I'm heading to that tree line to the east. If I can get up in one of the trees I might be able to ascertain our position and find a place close by."

Setting a comms unit down next to them Sam attached one to himself. "I'll check in as soon as I have something to report or in thirty minutes whichever comes first. I'm taking my sniper rifle so holler if you come under attack."

Patch said "Let me look at that palm first."

Sam shook his head "Nah I'm fine we don't have much daylight. You can check it later."

"Blondie you know I can make your life miserable. Let me check that palm now" Patch insisted.

Squatting down slowly Sam unwrapped the bandage and held out his hand for Patch to examine.

Mason exclaimed "Damn Blondie that's down to the bone."

Patch said "I'm gonna clean that and stitch it."

Sam shook his head "Just wrap it for now Patch. I gotta find a safe place for us for tonight. The guys need me to recon. I don't have time now for stitching."

"At least let me give you some pain meds. It's gotta hurt like hell" Patch said.

Again Sam shook his head "No pain meds. I have to think clearly. I've had worse pain. I can deal with the palm as is right now." It was the truth the pain in his back was worse than the pain in his hand. But he could not think about that now. He had to persevere; he had to push it down, way down to save his brothers.

Patch conceded and started to wrap Blondie's hand "Okay but once we are settled tonight."

"Agreed" Sam answered and then stood when Patch was done. "Thirty minutes" Sam said and took off at a slow jog to the east. It was all he could stand to do with the pain in his back.

Mason muttered under his breath.

Patch looked at him and said "What was that?"

"I said damned fool kid. He has to be hurting badly. You should have insisted he take the pain meds" Mason grumbled.

* * *

 _ **East of Crash Site**_

Sam found a tree with limbs low enough for him to grab onto. Pulling himself up on the first limb Sam yelled out profanity as the pain proliferated in his back and shot down his legs and burned through his palm. It was so intense that when he got situated on the limb he puked.

Plums sure did taste disgusting coming back up. He reminded himself not to eat any plums for a long time. It had been a treat the pilot had for the unit when they were extracted. Usually the only fresh fruit they had were apples and oranges. So plums were a treat. But they didn't seem like such a treat now. Sam spit again trying to rid his mouth of the putrid taste. He took a small sip of water and swished his mouth then spit it out.

He took a few more moments to gather himself and gain control over the pain then he continued to climb. Sam had to get high enough to see. Half way up the tree he could see the crash site. He scanned the area. Sam was looking for hostiles and a place that would offer protection for his brothers.

Sam was glad when he saw no movement. They had crashed on a fairly open mountain side with trees to the north and east. The south and west were wide open. A rescue helo could get to them fairly easy. That is if the mayday got through. And if not if the rescue beacon was still transmitting. When he got back he would have to see if the sat phone survived. He had forgotten that in his haste to help his brothers.

Taking out his scope Sam scanned the north area. After twenty minutes he saw what he needed. A little ways up there was an overhang of rocks. He could position the guys under the overhang to protect them from the elements. He saw the storm clouds moving this way. They probably had three or four hours at most before it unleashed on them. It must be the storm they were trying to skirt.

The overhang would also allow him to lie on top and provide cover for the unit during the night. It would be cold and wet but that was neither here nor there when it meant he could protect the guys. He'd been wet and cold before. He could do it again.

Sam shimmied down the tree as fast as his hand, shoulder and back would let him. Landing on the ground on both feet after dropping from the last limb jarred his back and resulted in another round of profanity from his mouth. After that he checked in over the comms with Mason and let him know he found a place and was headed back.

* * *

 _ **Crash Site – Main Fuselage**_

When Sam returned he found that Patch and Mason had been busy. They had constructed a travois for Blaze. Ripsaw, Winds and Matt were all now conscious. Blaze was the only one who remained out cold. It worried Sam.

None of the guys was too coherent but all except Ripsaw and Blaze were mobile to some extent. Mason was doing well enough he said that he would be able to carry Ripsaw so the wound did not reopen with jarring on a travois. Winds had managed to gain his feet and limped as he and Matt had gathered together the weapons, packs and supplies they would need.

Matt was moving very slow and careful and sat down as Sam approached. He smiled wanly at Sam as he said "Thanks for getting me out."

Sam lightly patted Matt's shoulder "No thanks needed brother. You'd do the same for me. That is if you weren't napping like a bat."

Matt chuckled then asked "How ya doing?"

Sam answered "Fine."

"Uh huh. I don't believe you. What are you hiding?" Matt responded loud enough for the others to hear wanting Patch to push harder for Sam to answer.

Patch turned on Blondie and queried "Did you tell me the whole truth kid?"

"Yeah, shoulder, back, palm. You know it all" Sam responded.

Matt looked at him with a knowing look and he was a bit pissed at seeing his shield. Didn't Sam know he didn't need it among the unit? Hadn't they proven that to him yet? He challenged "And pain level?"

"I'm walking. I'm fine. We need to get moving. I'll take the travois. Mason's got Ripsaw" Sam said turning from the look Matt was giving him. He had no choice right now. Sam had to get the unit to a safer place.

No one saw the glare Matt gave Sam. But there was nothing he could really do right now. Sam was right, they needed to get moving. Here was not safe given their location in the middle of hostile territory. Matt would talk to him about this later when they had some privacy.

Winds chimed in "Matt you and I can help each other and our dizzy brother Patch. My ankle is near shot but I'm sure it will last to wherever Blondie found."

Sam looked at them all and said "It not gonna be a walk in the park. It's uphill and a bit rocky. We should make it before dark hopefully."

Everyone put on their packs except Matt, Ripsaw and Blaze. Patch would not allow Matt too wear his with the broken rib. Ripsaw was being carried by Mason and it would make it too awkward. So Sam put Matt's, Ripsaw's and Blaze's packs and Blaze's weapons on the travois with the still unconscious Blaze. Then Sam helped Winds get his pack on over his arm so it did not start the bleeding again.

It was a ragtag group that headed away from the plane. Sam led pulling Blaze on the travois followed by Mason carrying Ripsaw then Matt, Winds and Patch. The three in the rear watched their backs and cleared the traces of the travois. They needed to cover their tracks in case hostiles were in the area.

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

It was well after sunset when they finally made it to the rock overhang. Each and every one of them was completely exhausted and still feeling the effects of the crash. As much as Sam wanted to build a fire to warm the guys he knew the flame of a fire could be seen for a great distance.

Sam did not sit down to rest even though his back was tingling now along with the pain that seemed to come in short waves. Pulling Blaze all the way here had been murder on his back, shoulder and his hand. He wished he could just curl up and rest but he could not.

Instead Sam helped Patch get the men settled. He got out water and MREs for everyone. Patch set about checking everyone's wounds starting with Mason.

Patch could see Mason was completely wiped out from carrying Ripsaw. Mason had stopped to heave so many times on the way to the overhang. Patch was checking his pupils and they were still unmatched. He had a pretty bad concussion. He instructed Mason "Take these and drink some water then get some rest buddy. I'll wake you in a bit for a concussion check. But for now try and sleep."

Mason did not disagree. As soon as he downed the pain meds and finished the water Patch insisted he drink he curled up and was out like a light.

Matt was having difficulty breathing. He had slipped and fallen once jarring his ribs. Patch did not think it punctured the lung but it was definitely pressing on it. Sam helped Patch ease Matt down and put several packs behind Matt to prop him up because it was easier for him to breathe that way. After taking the meds that Patch gave him for pain he was sound asleep in seconds flat.

Winds could barely walk now. He had found a sturdy branch on the ground to use as a cane but his ankle was throbbing. His arm was on fire too. Patch could not stitch it here because it was too deep and he feared there might be muscle damage that needed repair. Patch rewrapped the ankle and laced Winds boot tight to help stabilize the ankle. Then Patch pulled out a syringe and administered fentanyl to Winds to help with his pain.

Ripsaw was out. He was very pale due to the blood loss. Patch held off on pain meds at the moment since Ripsaw was already out cold. Patch started another bag of IV solution for him and checked to make sure the bleeding had not started again.

Next he checked on Blaze. Blaze had not woken up yet and all the men were worried. Patch took his pulse and reported "Blaze should be fine guys. We all know how hard headed he is. His pulse is strong and steady."

That got a chuckle from those still awake and conscious and eased the tension a bit.

When Patch was finished with checking everyone but Blondie he turned to him "Time to clean and stitch that palm Blondie."

Sam nodded and sat on the ground near Patch. Winds scooted over and came close to hold a small penlight for Patch. Sam hissed and swore under his breath as Patch cleaned the wound. It stung so badly tears popped into Sam's eyes but he refused to cry out.

Winds heard Blondie's muted curses and saw the watery eyes. Blondie was in pain, a lot of it. He took one look at the wound and said "Blondie you should have said something. Pulling the travois with that hand was not good."

Sam looked at Winds. He took a deep breath and blew it out then said "No other choice Winds. No one else was in shape to do it. It had to be done. Couldn't leave Blaze there and we couldn't stay there, not a defensible position."

Patch pulled out a small syringe and said "No argument. I'm giving you a small injection of morphine. This wound is deep and the stitching is gonna hurt bad. Ibuprofen won't get into your system fast enough and won't do squat for the pain that stitching will cause you."

Shaking his head Sam said "No. No narcotic pain meds. I can take it."

Winds said sternly "Blondie I'm in command with Blaze out right now. You will take the meds. No need to be all macho. Understand?"

"I have to stand watch. You don't understand. Narcotic pain meds sometimes affect me oddly. I have no clue why. Better if I don't take them now" Sam argued.

Winds looked at Patch "What do you know of this?"

"Nothing. He was a little out of it, loopy when he was in the hospital after getting shot in the thigh but that could have been the combination with anesthesia or maybe even the head wound" Patch said. "I've only ever given him narcotics once but he was out cold after the bomb blew. I've never given Blondie more than a large dosage of over the counter pain meds when conscious."

Sam rolled his eyes "I'm right here guys. I'm telling you I don't do well on them sometimes. It's not worth the risk right now. I can manage the pain."

Winds ignored Sam and asked Patch "On a scale of one to ten how painful will the stitching be and would OTC meds help?"

Shaking his head Patch said "Ten and as I said ibuprofen will do nothing for the pain in this case. It's cut down to the bone as you can see."

"Can stitching wait?" Winds asked.

Patch answered "I wouldn't recommend it. We don't know how long we will be here."

Winds turned to Blondie "Sorry Blondie. I'm overruling you and ordering you to take the morphine. Your health and well-being are important to this unit. Patch give Blondie the meds and get it stitched. If you get loopy Blondie we will deal with it."

Sam grimaced and allowed Patch to inject the morphine only because Winds ordered him. He was not happy about it but it did take the edge off the ever present pain in his lower back, shoulder and hand. Sam sat stoically wincing a few times as Patch stitched his palm. Patch finished up then applied a topical antibiotic and wrapped his hand.

Grabbing his sniper rifle and a water bottle Sam started for the top of the overhang. Winds stopped him "Blondie take an MRE too. You need to eat something kid. Blaze will have my hide if you don't."

Sam was still angry about Winds ignoring his warning about how pain meds affected him. Sam glared at Winds and stooped to grab an MRE "Fine."

Winds looked at Patch and chuckled "He is so pissed at me right now."

Patch shook his head "I hope you made the right choice Winds. Blondie's the only one of us in any condition to stand watch tonight."

* * *

 _ **On Top of Rock Overhang**_

Sam settled into position lying flat on the rock top. He grudgingly ate the MRE as his eyes scanned the area. It was about twenty minutes later that he saw them. Sam blinked to make sure they were really there. He blinked again. They were still there.

Holy shit! Hundreds of them. His heart started racing. There was no way he could cover the guys with so many of them. He was a fast shot but not that fast. They were all dead for sure now.

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Sam scrambled down to the guys his voice full of panic he shook Winds awake "We need to leave. Now!"

Winds came alert quickly at the sound of panic. "Blondie what is it?"

"We have to leave. They are coming. Now. We have to move" Sam said in an urgent whisper.

Patch, Matt, Ripsaw and Mason all woke at the sound of Blondie's urgent warning. Each grabbed their weapons ready to defend themselves.

Winds asked "How many Blondie?"

Sam's eyes were wild with panic "Hundreds. They are gonna eat us. We have to leave now."

Patch looked to Blondie and said "Eat us? You mean kill us?"

Shaking his head vehemently Sam said "Eat us. That's what they do. We have to go now."

Winds grabbed Blondie's arm "Who are they?"

In all seriousness Sam urgently said "The one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eaters."

Sam yanked his arm free and set off at a run. Matt sat up "Ah shit! Did you give him narcotic pain meds?"

Patch was up and on his unsteady feet along with Mason. They both rushed as fast as they could into the night after Blondie.

Winds ran his hand through his hair. Shit he never thought something like this would happen. Loopy was not the right word for this reaction. He looked at Matt and asked "Does Blondie always react like that on narcotic pain meds?"

Matt slowly stood up intending on searching for Sam "No. I've seen it be mild or no reaction. I have no idea why sometimes he reacts and sometimes he doesn't."

Winds said "Sit down Matt. You are in no shape to go looking for him. Patch and Mason will find him."

Matt stood defiantly until Winds told him he was ordering him to stand down. Matt sank slowly to the ground.

Blaze had roused as Patch and Mason ran from camp. He was getting himself oriented and caught the last part where Winds ordered Matt to stand down. Gathering there was a situation in a voice that was a shadow of his normal voice Blaze demanded "Winds sit rep."

Winds whipped around and smiled "Oh thank god. You're awake. How do you feel?"

Blaze looked and took stock of where they were and commanded again "Sit rep now."

Winds gave Blaze a quick rundown of the status of everyone and what transpired then ended "I screwed up Blaze. I didn't listen to Blondie when he said he didn't do well on pain meds. I ordered him to take the morphine and now he's out there running scared from one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eaters. Patch and Mason are the only ones fit enough to go after him."

Blaze closed his eyes. If this was not so serious it would be damned funny. Blondie was hallucinating purple people eaters. He looked at Winds and said seriously "If they don't find Blondie your ass is …"

He was cut off as Sam raced into camp "Move. Move now. I can cover your escape. I can't get them all but you can get away. Go before they get you. Move."

Blaze found his booming command voice and made it as harsh as possible as he looked at Blondie "Braddock stand down now. That is a direct order. Drop the rifle and sit down. You are not to move a muscle. Do I make myself clear Corporal Braddock?"

Sam looked at Blaze. He was clearly conflicted. The one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eaters were coming but he had been ordered to stand down, to disarm and sit down. He could not go against his military training that was so ingrained in him. His heart pounding Sam set the rifle on the ground and sat down "Yes Sir. Understood Sir."

Blaze moved the rifle away from Blondie for safety and called out again "Mason, Patch, Blondie is in camp. Get back here."

Then quieter mostly because his head was pounding Blaze looked directly into the fear filled blue eyes and said "Blondie come sit by me. You will be safe by me."

Sam nodded and moved as instructed but his eyes darted every which way.

Matt made his way slowly to Sam too and sat on the opposite side of him. Matt took his hand. "Sammy it will be okay. You are hallucinating. It will pass. They seem real but they are not. You are safe with us."

Sam looked at Matt trying to accept what Matt said. But it didn't lessen the fact he saw what he saw and the purple people eaters were coming closer with each passing moment.

Winds hobbled over and sat behind Blondie and put a hand on his shoulder "I got your back covered buddy. Sorry I didn't listen to you."

Patch and Mason came into camp breathing hard. Patch went directly to Sam and took his vitals. He made notes in a small notepad. He wrote down morphine and the dosage and then the symptoms, hallucinations, rapid heartrate, agitation.

Quietly Patch said "I'm sorry Blondie. I won't be giving you morphine ever again. I want you to lie down until you no longer see one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eaters. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and lay down but his eyes did not close. They darted to and fro on alert. He trusted his brothers but it was hard to distinguish hallucination and fact. The purple people eaters looked just as real as his brothers.

Blaze nodded to Mason and to Winds "You two take first watch together. Blondie can take over once the drugs are out of his system."

Matt leaned in close to Sam and said "Close your eyes and rest Sammy. We got watch for a bit. Rest now."

Sam's eyes closed. His body was utterly exhausted from pain and the exertions to save his brothers. He felt the comforting hand of Matt on his head. Sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

 _ **On Top of Rock Overhang**_

Winds sat sullen as he and Mason took watch. Mason had helped him up and would help him down when the time came. Winds was sullen because he could not believe what a mess he had created. If he had only listened to Blondie.

Mason sat next to him and rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the massive headache. He watched Winds carefully. Mason could see Winds was beating himself up royally over this. He ventured to say "Blondie will be okay. What's a little hallucination among friends?"

Winds snorted "It's more than that and you know it."

Running his hands down his once upon a time handsome face which now sported a jagged scar Mason said with first-hand knowledge "Blondie will forgive you. He's not one for grudges. I know. Hell you know too."

Mason thought about how he got this scar and the one on his chest that he absently rubbed. He had nearly choked Blondie to death as the kid was trying to save him. He'd fractured Blondie's larynx and orbital socket as Blondie kept him from pulling out the large piece of metal sticking out of his chest after the Humvee was hit with an IED.

No Blondie didn't hold grudges, that wasn't in his nature. Mason continued "He'll see you were just trying to look out for him just like he looked out for me in the Humvee. I saw that cut on his palm. Stitching that without some relief would have been torture. You and I both know that."

"Blondie may forgive me but I'm not so sure about Matt, Blaze and myself" Winds sighed.

Mason answered "Yeah they will too. So will you. No malice on your part. Only tried to do what was best for the kid. Like we all do."

Winds dropped his voice to a near whisper "Mason he has to put up with so much shit. Having a father who cares nothing for him and puts him in peril time and time again is a difficult burden to bear. How Blondie manages to stay sane I don't know. He saved all our lives today. How do I repay him? How? I nearly get him killed by not listening to him. This is why Blaze is in charge."

Mason listened to about enough of self-pity as he could stomach. Sternly he said in his deep bass voice "Winds you are second in command for a reason. Blaze and all of us trust your judgement. Now stow the self-pity and guilt. None of us, not even Patch could have predicted how Blondie would react to the pain meds. He is alive and he is safe."

The humor of the situation finally coming to the forefront Mason said lightly and with a hint of humor "We now know. Unless we want to be entertained no narcotic pain meds for the kid."

Winds looked at Mason in the light from the moon. He saw the smile and heard the humor. He could not resist smiling himself. A small chuckle made its way out "Christ it was funny. Wonder where the thought came from?"

Mason chuckled "Remember last night Matt and Blondie discussing all those weird songs and Matt was singing part of each one."

Winds quipped "So we can blame this on Matt?"

From below Matt's voice rang out quietly in the dark "Not if you know what is good for you. You guys have no clue your voices are carrying. We heard every single word."

Mason and Winds turned and looked at each other. Winds called out "Blondie awake?"

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Blaze answered Winds "No but he will be soon enough. You can apologize when he wakes."

He then looked over at Blondie and finally smiled. That kid was a wonder. How the hell did he become such a selfless caring man given how he must have grown up? This kid would lay his life on the line for any one of them. Had many times over in the past year and a half.

Blaze looked at Matt. He saw the way Matt cared for Blondie. It was more than a brotherly connection for Matt. It was deeper for Matt than it was for Blondie and that was saying a lot. Those two were thick as thieves.

However Blaze could see that for Matt it was a different level and even though Blondie would never be able to fully reciprocate it was okay. He knew Matt had a deep seeded need to be loved and to be needed by someone. It shone in his eyes at unguarded times, especially when Matt watched over Blondie like now. Blondie met this need in spades. Blaze often wondered that even with all Matt's talk of the beauty of life if he would last more than a few days if Blondie was killed.

Quietly so his voice did not carry Blaze spoke to Matt for the first time about what he saw "Blondie's special to you isn't he?"

Matt was sitting next to Sam with Sam's head in his lap. Taking a wheezing breath Matt answered simply "Yeah Sam is."

He was looking down at his best friend, his brother as he had answered. Yeah Sam was special. More special than Matt would ever be able to articulate. Sam was the first person he ever allowed in. The only one he ever let see the dark side of him.

Sam was the only one that knew his past. For Matt it was a closely guarded secret he could never openly share. It was too dark and he did not want to live there anymore nor even visit. The years of physical and mental abuse by his father had taken a toll on him. Watching his father strangle the life out of his beloved mother at age nine and not being able to do anything to help had affected him deeply.

Being shuffled from one foster family to another never being the one loved or wanted burned a hole in his soul. Matt had felt like he was a piece of trash to be discarded. Unloved, unwanted, not needed and worthless is how he felt for so many years.

It was only when he met a likewise wounded soul in basic training did the hole in his soul begin to heal. Each had recognized the shields they wore to protect themselves from the cruelties of the world. Sam gave him more than any other person in this world would ever be able to give.

Sam gave him a purpose to live. Sam made him feel loved, cherished and needed like no one ever had before. Sam treated him like he was the most valuable thing on this earth and not just some piece of trash.

It was one reason Sam always called him by his name. The unit had tried giving him a code name. The tried Jade and Emerald and a few others, not real imaginative, but hey they called Sam Blondie so go figure. Naming them was not the unit's strong point.

But nothing stuck because Sam insisted on calling him Matt. Sam knew how important it was for him to be acknowledged as a real person. His name did that for him. Matt had chosen his name when he turned eighteen and legally changed it. No longer did he want to be associated in any way to his tormentor and the man that murdered his beloved mother right in front of him.

He chose Matthew because it means gift from god, which his mother had always told him he was. He chose Benjamin because he simply liked it and made him happy. He chose Hunter as a last name because it was his beloved mother's maiden name. It was a strong name that he created for himself. Matt hoped to pass it on at one point in his life.

So yeah Sam was special to him. "Very special" Matt whispered as he stroked Sam's hair. Matt knew that gave Sam some comfort and he would provide what little comfort Sam could get in this cruel world.

Matt's own father and tormentor was long dead, killed in a prison fight when he was eleven. Matt knew he had to help Sam deal with his father. He just didn't think someone that got to the rank of General could be so cruel. He had to strive to keep the light in Sam's world. Help keep him sane in the face of all the darkness.

After a time Matt nodded off with Sam's head still in his lap.

Patch had looked at Blaze and demanded that he remain sitting but preferably laying down. The waves of dizziness were plaguing Blaze and his head hurts so bad Patch dosed him with morphine. Then Patch made the rounds on the others checking their current state.

His main concerns right now were Blaze, Ripsaw and Matt. Ah hell he'd never had to tend to injuries on every single one of them and himself at the same time. He was exhausted. But he needed to stay awake.

Blaze watched Patch and saw the fatigue and the weight of the world on his shoulders. He called out softly "We're all gonna make it Patch. You did good. Best medic in all of Special Forces. Why don't you get a few minutes rest? I'll wake you if anyone needs you."

Patch nodded then laid back. Staring at the stars he said "Blondie should wake soon. If he is in pain let me know. I'll try a different class of opioid. I carry a few because Winds is allergic morphine."

"Will do" Blaze said. He turned and saw that Blondie was still sleeping. The kid needed it based on what Winds said the kid had accomplished today. The kid got them all out, found a defensible location then got everyone there safely. He deserved the rest.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later – Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Sam woke feeling his head was on something soft. He opened his eyes and found his head was in Matt's lap. Wait, he was supposed to be in over watch position on the top of the overhang. What was he doing here?

He moved to sit up and sharp pain lanced his lower back. Ah crap that hurts he thought. A soft moan escaped him.

Blaze noticed Blondie stirring he said "How ya doing Blondie?"

Sam turned to see Blaze looking at him "You're awake. Knew your head was too hard to keep you down."

"You did not answer me. I asked how you are doing" Blaze lightly admonished.

Sam answered with another slight deflection "Wondering why I'm down here and not in over watch."

Blaze grinned "You don't recall?"

Sam managed to sit up without groaning. He shook his head "Last thing I recall is going up to the overhang after Patch stitched my palm." Sam looked at his palm.

He cringed "Ah shit what did I do? I had a bad reaction to the pain meds didn't I?"

Trying to keep a straight face Blaze said "You could say that."

Sam buried his face in his hands. By Blaze's reaction just now he must have embarrassed himself. He looked down and checked. He was still fully clothed. Getting up the nerve he lifted his head out of his hands and turned to face Blaze. He was glad for the night darkness. He knew it would cover the blushing he could feel by the heat in his face.

Quietly he asked "What'd I do?"

Blaze took pity on him "Just a bad hallucination. How are you feeling? For the third time Blondie. Don't make me ask again."

No way out of it now, Sam answered "Sore as I expect everyone is."

"Need pain meds?" Blaze asked.

Sam's retort was instant "Hell no. Not doing whatever it was I did again. I'll take the pain over being out of it any day."

"You okay enough to pull over watch? Winds and Mason could use a bit of a rest" Blaze asked.

Sam nodded then looked around for his rifle "I just gotta find my rifle."

"Over here on my other side." Blaze indicated to where it was located.

Sam slowly made it to his feet and pushed to a standing position "Christ you had to take my rifle away?"

Blaze just shrugged "Precaution."

Sam took his rifle and was wondering what the hell he hallucinated that required Blaze to disarm him. He slowly started up to the overhang. Come the light of day would he be able to face the unit guys?

* * *

 _ **On Top of Rock Overhang**_

Winds saw Blondie moving slowly and carefully up to where he and Mason were at. Winds said "Doing a bit better Blondie?"

"Yeah I guess. Sorry I should have had over watch all night. You two doing alright?" Sam said trying to refocus on them instead of him.

Mason said "I think we've all been better. You okay to stand watch alone? If not I'll stay."

Shaking his head and slowly easing down near them Sam said "I've got it. You and Winds need a break."

Winds looked closely at Blondie "I'm sorry for ordering you to take the meds kid. I had no clue they would affect you like that."

"Never know myself how its gonna go. Could be okay, might not do anything or it sends me off the deep end" Sam said.

Getting up Mason said "Leave it to Patch. He'll figure out how to manage your pain Blondie. He's the one that found out Winds is allergic to morphine. But ya gotta be completely honest with him in order for him to help you. We all know ya hide stuff from us. You're damned good at it but you don't have to suffer. Ain't no weakness to tell us when you are hurting and what your injuries are."

Winds agreed "No shame in that. None at all. We are brothers. You are my little brother. Trust us to help you when you need it. Just like you helped each and every one of us today." Winds handed him water and one of the MREs he had brought up with him. "Eat something and drink. If you need anything holler. Or just talk, since it seems noises up here get funneled right down there."

Sam nodded and got into a prone position on his stomach. It hurt less than sitting. He watched as Mason helped Winds down and under the overhang. They got there just before the rain started. He was glad they were safe and dry. Sam downed the full water bottle then set it up so it could capture the rain water.

He started to scan the area. As he eyes landed on a place in the distance he groaned.

Winds voice called up to him "Are you in pain Blondie?"

Sam shook his head "No. Just remembered what I hallucinated." Sam thought he'd die of embarrassment. One-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eaters, they must think he was insane.

Hearing laughter Sam said "I'm not living that one down for a very long time am I?"

"Never. One for the history books Blondie" Mason called out. "OW, what was that for Winds?" Mason yelped.

Winds called out "You'll never hear of it again Blondie. Relax. If anyone should be embarrassed it is me for ordering you. This one is on me."

Things settled into a quiet for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning After Sunrise – Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Matt woke to find Sam gone from his lap. He didn't recall him getting up. This head wound was sure a doozy he thought if he didn't hear Sam get up. He looked around and saw that everyone else was still out. God they were all so beat up. Never had the whole unit been in such a sorry state.

He rose to his feet and carefully picked his way on the slick wet stones to a tree to take care of business. It had rained. He was not even aware of that fact. He was glad it was not raining now. Being wet would just be one more miserable thing to add to his list of aches and pains.

On his way back Matt looked at the top of the overhang. Sam was laying prone with his eye to the scope. He was so still. Matt was still amazed at how Sam could remain in a perch unmoving for days.

Damn he realized Sam had lain up there during the rain. Sam had to be miserable and cold by now. Sam was also willing to do what must be done to keep them safe. God he loved his brother, even though it did upset him the risks and sacrifices Sam was willing to make for others.

Matt called out "Blondie how you doing up there? Need anything?"

His call went unanswered. That was strange. "Blondie?"

Still no answer. Sam would not be asleep. Unless maybe he had a concussion he was hiding from all of them. "Damnit Sam. Are you okay?"

Matt made it back to the overhang without slipping. There was no way he could climb up there with his rib. One false step and he could puncture a lung. He went to Patch and shook him awake.

Patch took one look at the expression on Matt's face and said "You okay?" He was scrambling up as fast as he could manage. A wave of dizziness hit him as he sat up too fast and he had to turn and hurl. Damned concussion Patch thought as he finished and spit trying to rid the foul taste from his mouth.

When Patch finished Matt handed him water and said "Blondie's not answering me."

Patch called out loudly "Blondie how are you doing?" He got no answer.

Patch's call woke both Mason and Blaze. Patch was scrambling up to the top on unsteady legs when Blaze asked Matt "What's going on?"

Matt's worried face spoke volumes "Sam's not responding."

Patch yelled down "I need my med pack. NOW!"

Mason said "I'll take it." He grabbed the bag and headed up.

* * *

 _ **Pre-Dawn, Before Sunrise – On Top of Rock Overhang**_

The rain had been miserable and the pain in his back increased with every hour of the night. He tried not to move. Moving made the pain intensify. Sam did sniper breathing to try and control the pain. He was mostly successful.

Sam was glad when it stopped raining. A puddle had formed under him as he was lying in a slight depression on the rocks. He was also glad it was nearing sunrise. Hopefully one of the guys would be feeling well enough to take over for him. If not he would just have to find a way to continue.

He rubbed his eyes with his right hand. They felt gritty with lack of sleep. He blinked several times to wet them. The call of nature was getting more insistent but he was not looking forward to moving to take care of business.

Sam decided that he should take care of it and took a last scan of the area in the pre-dawn light. Everything still looked clear. He had not seen any lights from fires last night. Hopefully those who shot them down assumed there would be no survivors. That would be the best scenario. It would give them a fighting chance to survive until rescued.

He started to push up with his hands to get to his knees. White hot pain sliced through his lower back and down his legs. It was so intense that he lost his breath. He collapsed back in place. A pain more intense then he had ever felt enveloped him, consumed all his senses, all he felt was pain. He had no sense of anything but pain. It trapped him, bit at him, blinded him to all else. It was so intense he wanted to die.

Unbeknownst to Sam hot tears slipped from his eyes and his breathing came in ragged shallow gasps.

* * *

 _ **After Sunrise – On Top of Rock Overhang**_

Patch had scrambled to the top when Matt had awoken him. In his just roused state he had gone without his bag. He made it to the top and called out "Blondie?"

Still getting no response he knelt beside Blondie's prone body and that's when he heard the soft ragged breathing. "Blondie?"

When Blondie did not respond he leaned over and looked at his face. Blondie's eyes were open and appeared to be transfixed at a spot in front of him. He saw streaks on his dirty face that indicated tears though there were none now. Patch placed a hand on Blondie's shoulder. "Hey kid. You ok?"

Blondie's mouth moved but the sounds were barely audible. He leaned closer and instructed "Say again."

Sam voice registered only above a whisper as he begged "Please … oh god please …stop the pain."

Patch yelled down "I need my med pack. NOW!"

Then to Blondie he asked "Where's the pain?"

Mason was up the incline and at Patch's side in no time flat. Mason dropped the pack and sat heavily as his head spun and his vision doubled.

Patch was opening his pack "Blondie relief is coming. Gonna try something else kid."

After several deep breaths to push down the nausea Mason asked "What wrong?"

"He's in pain" Patch said drawing up a different pain med then injected it. He leaned in close "You should be feeling relief in just a moment buddy. Just try to breathe slowly. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Sam could only plead "Please … no more pain."

"Where buddy? Where's the pain?" Patch urgently asked.

Mason looked at Patch "He's locked in. Pain's got too much a grip on him. He can't hear you."

Patch was taking vitals and did not like the rate of breathing or pulse. Five minutes felt like an eternity but in that time Blondie should be feeling relief from the pain. It worried him that he saw no change. None at all. Blondie was locked in as Mason said.

Looking up at Mason concern written all over his face Patch stated "That should have worked. It should have worked."

"Should we move him down?" Mason asked.

Shaking his head Patch said "Not until I know where his pain is. I don't want to do more damage." Pitching his voice louder he said "Matt need you up here. Maybe you can get through. Maybe Blondie will hear you."

"Hold there Matt, I'll come down and help you up" Mason said. He worked himself down carefully thankful that the spinning and double vision had relented a bit.

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Blaze and Winds had heard the conversation up top thanks to an acoustic tunnel that funneled noises from the top down beneath. This was not good Blaze thought. He would be risking Matt's health to possibly get through to Blondie. Could he allow such a risk? To Matt he said "Too risky for you to go up."

Matt looked at him "I'm going. Sam needs me."

Mason made it down. Blaze looked at him "How bad is it?"

Shaking his head he said "Whatever Patch gave him appears to have made no dent in the pain."

Blaze looked at both Matt and Mason then speaking loudly he asked "Patch you sure we can't move Blondie down here?"

Patch responded "No. I don't want to move him until I know what is going on."

"What injuries did he list yesterday?" Blaze asked.

Patch answered "Dislocated shoulder he put back in joint and the cut palm."

Mason added "He also said his lower back hurt. But he was up and walking, climbed a tree to scout and pulled Blaze on the travois."

Matt chimed in "He got us all down too and carried us out of the plane."

Patch yelled down "Could be muscle spasms in his back. Matt I hate the risk but I think you are the only one that can get through to him."

Blaze looked to Matt "I know I can't stop you. You'd disobey a direct order if I ordered you to stay here. All I ask is that you go careful."

Matt nodded and Mason headed out behind him ready to catch Matt if he miss-stepped or slipped on the wet rocks.

* * *

 _ **On Top of Rock Overhang**_

It hurt so bad Sam could think of nothing else. He screamed and begged for relief. Only outside his body those screams were barely heard whispers.

Matt made it to the top and Mason helped him sit close to Sam. Matt's hand went to Sam's face and turned him so his eyes were in his direction. Leaning close he said loudly "Sam you gotta hear me. Where does it hurt? Tell me brother."

No response. Patch was racking his mind for his knowledge of pain relief. What could he give him? Could he risk more at this moment? Try something different. His supplies were limited. He'd never seen anyone not get relief from pain meds. Hell he'd never seen anyone see purple people eaters on pain meds before either. Sam's body must be unique in how it metabolized the medication.

He looked to Matt "Do you have any idea what the doctors gave him in the past?" Patch had only given Blondie aspirin or ibuprofen before. The only other time he was seriously injured and would have needed narcotic pain meds he was out cold until they got him to the hospital. Then the doctors at the base hospital took over. Even then he recalled that Blondie had refused anything stronger than a high dose of ibuprofen.

Mostly he dealt with exhaustion and a few fractures with Blondie. As if that wasn't bad enough. But serious debilitating pain he had not encountered that until now.

Matt shook his head "No idea really. He was hurt a few times in SF training. He was sedated the first time but I wasn't allowed to be there for the most part. I don't know what they gave him. When Nealy attacked him with the tree branch I know he only took ibuprofen, refused anything stronger. Sam has a high pain threshold. So if he is in pain now it is bad Patch. It's gotta be real bad."

To Sam again Matt pleaded for him to tell him what hurt. When he could get no response other than soft begging to stop the pain Matt pleaded with Patch "Do something. Anything. Just stop the pain. Sam never begs. This is tearing me up. Please do something Patch."

His supplies were limited. He thought a moment. If he could not stop the pain maybe he could just knock Blondie out. He had a sedative. He could mix that with a little bit of a different pain med. God he hoped that would do it and not be an overdose. He would have to watch Blondie's breathing closely since opioids could depress respiration.

Patch concocted his mixture drawing up both into separate needles. He dosed Blondie and sat back on his haunches and waited. Matt was close to Blondie's face speaking softly. After several minutes Patch saw as Blondie's head relaxed into Matt's hand.

Matt looked up "He's out. His eyes closed and he's out. Thank you." Looking back to Sam he whispered "No more pain now" as he brushed through his hair.

Patch blew out a breath. He checked Blondie's pulse and found it steady and strong. Thank god.

Mason said "If we are careful can we move him below?"

Blaze appeared at the top of the rocks with the travois trailing him. Patch glared at him and said in an exasperated tone "Blaze what in the world are you doing. With your head injury you should not be moving about. You could've blacked out and fell. I can't take much more of you all getting hurt."

"I brought the travois. Winds could not make it up here and bring it. I thought we could use it to get Blondie down without moving him too much. That way you can care for him better" Blaze answered quietly. He saw every emotion play on Patch's face. He was beyond worried and his nerves were frayed. He expected an outburst real soon.

"Christ I'm dealing with a bunch of head strong idiots that won't listen to me" Patch bemoaned loudly looking at the rag tag group. "If we don't get rescued soon I cannot guarantee the health of any of you. Are you trying to test me?"

There it was. Small but heart felt Blaze thought. He put a hand on Patch's shoulder to let him know he understood his concern.

Realizing Blaze understood how this tore at him and that Blaze was also right to bring the travois up he sighed deeply. Then Patch said "Okay but we move him gentle." But he glared at Blaze and added "You help Matt down. Both of you better damned well not fall either. Mason and I will handle Blondie."

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

It took twenty slow agonizing minutes to get all five of them down and under the rocks. With the help of Mason and Blaze, Patch got Blondie's vest and shirts off. Patch wanted to have a look at his shoulder and back. Those were the only injuries he had not physically inspected yesterday.

"Holy shit he bruises badly" Ripsaw announced when he saw the vivid bruising of Sam's shoulder that had been dislocated.

Matt laughed "Sure does. All the beautiful colors of the rainbow. You should see him after one of your training sessions."

Ripsaw whistled "That why he does not shower with us afterwards?"

Nodding Matt said "Yeah, he's a bit embarrassed how badly he bruises."

With Matt's and Mason's help Patch gently rolled Sam on his side so he could inspect his back. Deep dark bruising covered the entire lower half. Patch drew down his pants and saw the bruising covered his entire buttocks down to his thighs. It was clear the lower back area was swollen.

Blaze took one look and launched into a profanity laced rage. Winds, Patch and Mason joined him in ranting and raving. When Blaze got a hold of himself he turned on Matt "Why? Tell me why he wouldn't say something."

Matt had only sat quietly next to Sam and brushed through his hair. He understood his brother's motives but he did not like them in the least. Sam always put other's needs before his own safety. Matt said "It's who he is. Protecting us was more important to him."

Winds sat down just staring at Blondie's back. They had all known Blondie had that trait. They had seen it before. Hell they had seen it the very first mission when the kid saved each of them many times.

Selflessly Blondie drew fire to his position in order to shoot fast enough to save all their hides. Well, all but Neal's, but no one blamed Blondie for that. The fact he had saved the rest of them when they each should have died multiple times at great risk to himself spoke volumes to his character. Blondie had their backs from the get go.

Units did not normally bond so quickly with rookies. But that first shit show when everything went sideways and upside down had done it for them. They had been amazed at his accuracy and speed. All lingering doubts that he was all show and no go or got in simply because his father was the General were instantly wiped out.

Winds wished he was not so selfless at times. He hated the risks Blondie took to keep them safe. Like running head long into a building set to blow up. They lost Gary that day and almost lost Blondie and Mason. But if Blondie had not run pell mell into that building he, Blaze, Mason and Gary would have all died.

What was he going to do with Blondie? How could he get him to see he was important too? It was a difficult thing to do given that the kid's own father didn't seem to give a rats ass if his son lived or died. Maybe growing up he was made to feel that others were more important than him. If so that was just so wrong.

He sat heavily and watched as Patch tended to Blondie. Winds's mind refocused on needing to get the unit out of here. What could he do to help facilitate that?

Gently Patch rolled Blondie to his stomach to alleviate pressure on his back. He dug in his pack and found a single instant cold pack. He activated it and applied it to his back. The pain must be coming from the pressure of the swelling. In his mind he reviewed his knowledge of that part of anatomy. What beyond the bruising and swelling could be causing such pain?

Musing on that a while then looking at the rest of the unit Patch turned to Blaze and said "We all need help out of here. I doubt with Winds's ankle, Ripsaw's leg wound, your head wound, Matt's fractured rib and Blondie's back we are hiking out of here. I only have a little more pain meds."

Winds sighed "No luck with the sat phone. Blondie found it but it did not survive the crash. He said the radio was damaged. I don't know but if Mason could get me there I might be able to fix it."

Ripsaw added "Get me to the top of the rocks. I can be over watch. Don't have to walk to do that."

Blaze ran his hands through his hair and grimaced and groaned when he hit the huge knot on the back of his head. He wavered as dizziness overtook him. Patch was at his side in an instant "Blaze lay down before you fall down."

He lay down as his mind worked on their situation. It sucked. Winds's suggestion was the only hope. They needed to get a message out. Patch was right too. None of them was in condition to make it out on foot.

Blowing out a frustrated breath Blaze said "Okay. Patch I'm taking watch up top. Mason can follow me up. Ripsaw I know you want to but buddy you're in no condition to take watch up there."

Ripsaw started to voice that he was capable but Blaze stopped him with a look as he stated firmly "Not gonna risk your life. You've lost too much blood. You can help Patch and Matt with Blondie." Ripsaw didn't like not taking watch but nodded and acquiesced.

Blaze then looked at Winds and Mason and added "Winds is right we need to get a message out. Winds and Mason will trek back to the plane and see if they can get the radio to work. I don't like it but it is necessary. I want you two to check in at fifteen minute intervals. Got that?"

Winds answered "Wilco."

* * *

 _ **Crash Site – Cockpit**_

Together they managed to remove Walter and McGee so Winds could have access to the radio. While Winds was working on it Mason found a piece of the plane he could use to dig. He found the ground too rocky so instead began to cover the men with rocks. He did not want any wild animals getting to them before they could be recovered.

It was hard work and his head felt as if it was splitting open every time he bent over. But it was necessary and he hoped a unit member would do this for him if he died in the field and had to wait for recovery. Laying the last rock in place Mason said a silent prayer and then went back to the cockpit.

Finding Winds underneath he asked "Any luck?"

Winds turned to Mason "Think I just about got it jerry-rigged." He connected a few wires and then crawled out.

To Mason's delight Winds had gotten the radio to work. They got a message out and were told it would be tomorrow by the time a rescue and recovery team would arrive. Winds communicated Walter and McGee's position and then the coordinates for where the unit would be and their injury status so appropriate medical care could be arranged.

The two stopped at the main part of the plane and gathered a few more supplies. Winds found the first aid kit from the plane and added it to his pack. Mason found several more water bottles and two blankets. With as wet as Blondie was they would come in handy. Maybe make him more comfortable through the night. Also with Matt breathing so shallow due to the broken rib they needed to keep him warm so pneumonia did not set in.

* * *

 _ **Underneath Rock Overhang**_

Sam woke in pain but it was bearable. He blinked several times trying to orient himself. He was still on his stomach but no longer on the top of the overhang. He saw Matt's legs stretched out in his line of sight. How did he get down here?

He tried to roll over but groaned as pain shot through his back and legs. But then he panicked. He urgently called out "Matt. Mattie."

Matt instantly said "Sam I'm here." As he slowly moved so he could see Sam's eyes.

Sam saw Matt's face as it came into his line of vision "Matt. I can't move."

Patting him on the shoulder not understanding the meaning of Sam's words Matt said "Patch says you shouldn't move. Stay still."

Panicky Sam said "Matt I can't move. I can't move my legs."

Patch moved forward at that "Blondie do you feel your legs?"

"So much pain in my back I don't know" Sam answered in a shaky voice.

Patch went to Sam's feet and started to quickly remove his boots. Blaze moved to Blondie and said "Calm. Sniper breathing Blondie. Calm. It's going to be alright. That's it slow in. Hold and release."

Retrieving a pin from his kit Patch went back to Sam's bare feet and said "Okay I need you to tell me if you feel anything."

Pricking Blondie's heel with the pin Patch prayed he would feel it.

"Yeah. Felt that" Sam said shakily.

Patch tested several places and up the legs too. He was relieved when Blondie felt each prick of the pin. He then removed the ice pack and probed gently on the lower back. He kept saying sorry as Blondie winced and groaned at his probing. He hated that Blondie was in pain but he had to do it. Patch noted that the swelling had not gone down much at all.

When he was finished Patch said "I'm not a doctor but I'm fairly certain that the swelling in your lower back has put pressure on your spinal cord and maybe pinched a nerve or two. You can still feel your legs. I think this paralysis is temporary. I think it will go away when the swelling reduces. But as precaution Blondie you need to stay very still."

Sam belted out angrily "Not like I can go anywhere. I can't fucking move."

Matt said "Sam stop."

Sam looked at Matt. His eyes revealed he was not really angry but scared, very scared.

Matt whispered "This too shall pass. You are going to be okay. I promise you."

All heat dropping from his voice and his real emotion coming forth Sam said quietly "How can you promise me that Matt? How? You can't promise me that."

With confidence he did not feel but convincingly projected Matt stated "I can and I do. I promise you will be okay. Now I need you to believe it too. You have beat worse than this. Right? You know cliff diving. This is nothing in comparison. Hell you survived drowning. This is nothing Sammy. So rest now and let your body heal. I'll be with you all the way. You are not alone in this. I will not leave you alone."

Patch watched Matt work his magic on Blondie. The kid relaxed and calmed down. When Blondie was calm Patch instructed him firmly "From now on Blondie you are going to be completely truthful with me. You clearly were not fine even though you told me you were. I'm going to teach you how to recognize injuries and to report out exactly what I need to know in order to help you. It is my job to keep you all healthy. I do not like it when you make my job harder."

Catching Blondie's eyes he continued "I can see that pain management is going to be important. We don't want you to have to endure any more purple people eaters. So we are gonna try several different things until we find the right combination that keeps you relatively clear headed but alleviates your pain. We are going to come to an understanding of what the pain levels are too. You may have a high threshold but I never want you to go to that hellish place where you are overwhelmed by pain again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam feeling chastised and probably rightly so answered "Yes."

Blaze called down from the top "I never want to hear fine out of your mouth again when you are clearly not fine. It's high time to quit hiding things from us Blondie. We are all brothers. We need to know when you are hurt so we can help."

Sam blushed as he said "But I was fine. I was being truthful."

Patch snorted "Yeah right. How the hell could you be fine with these injuries?"

Blaze called down again "Blondie I will put you on report so fast it will make your head spin if you ever tell us you are fine again when you are not."

"But I was being truthful. How the hell could I not be fine? We crashed in a hotbed area of terrorist. We had no idea if our mayday got out. Walter and McGee are dead. I had to get everyone out of the plane and find a defensible position because everyone was hurt. I didn't know if I could do it. You all needed me to be able to do it. So yeah I was fine" Sam declared.

Mason and Winds had returned in time to hear Blaze's last statement and Blondie's retort.

Winds snorted "Clearly you have a different definition of fine Blondie."

Sam was about to let go of one of his shields. He trusted them enough to do so. He looked at Matt and Matt smiled. He knew what fine meant to Sam but he never gave it away. It was for Sam to share. He was glad this was coming to a head. Blaze was right. It was high time Sam let them in and dropped his shields.

Taking a breath and releasing slowly Sam said "Yeah I have a definition for fine. It means Fucked up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional. So yeah given everything I'm just FINE."

Laughter belted from the unit guys. Each of them reviewed in their heads the times Blondie had told them he was fine. It fit.

Blaze called out "Christ Blondie. Does fine always mean FINE or does it sometimes mean the normal definition?"

Sam smiled "Always means FINE when I use it when asked how I am."

Patch asked "So if you are really fine, not FINE how do you respond?"

Sam said "Depends on how good I'm feeling. Okay or alright, then good and then great."

Mason grinned "I like it."

Winds laughed "Damn we had our own Blondie meter and never knew it. Kid no more hiding from us."

Ripsaw said "We ought to adopt that for all of us."

Blaze chimed in from above "Patch what ya think. Would that help you keep us on the healthy side?"

Patch laughed "No but it sure would let me know when my services are needed."

Matt patted Sam's shoulder "See you are not alone brother. We have a family here."

Mason sat down next to Blondie and said "Hell yes we are a family. Everything you did for us yesterday we would do for you in a heartbeat without question."

Winds said "We carry each other."

Sam loved his family, his brothers and it felt good to start lowering the last of his shields with them. But he needed to lighten the mood before it got too sappy so he quipped "All except Mason. We have to drag him. He's as big as a damned grizzly bear and twice as heavy."

Everyone laughed.

Mason joked "So Patch, how much of my concussion do you think is due to the crash and how much from Blondie dropping me?"

Patch chuckled "No telling but at least he was thoughtful enough to make a soft bed for you to fall on."

For the next several hours the unit talked and joked around. Patch was glad there was laughter; it cut the need for pain meds. Winds, Mason and Ripsaw lay down to nap seeing that they would rotate the night watch. He gave Blondie another small dose of sedative mixed with pain killer and watched for his reaction. He was glad it put him out without any negative effects. Patch made notes in his small notebook, he was gonna find just the right mix for Blondie. He vowed never to have him have to deal with pain like that again.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – On Top of Rock Overhang**_

Blaze was on watch duty having just relieved Mason. He heard the sound of a helicopter. He called down to the others "I do believe our ride is here."

A half hour later he saw movement off in the distance. Using Blondie's scope he saw some familiar faces. "Time to pack up and go home boys. Our camping trip is over. Dutch's unit is here."

* * *

 _ **Two Days later – Base Hospital – Ward B**_

Sam was lying on his stomach with the heat pack on his back to help relax his muscles. The unit was all in the same eight bed ward. It had been an interesting two days with them all in the same room. Even though he was in and out of it Sam had enjoyed the comradery of recouping with all his brothers. They kept each other entertained.

Patch, Mason and Blaze were being discharged later today. True to form Blaze's head was hard and there was no fracture. Winds was pissing and moaning about not being let out but he was still running a course of antibiotics for the infection that set in his arm. Ripsaw teased Winds mercilessly that he with a leg wound would make it out before him. Matt would likely stay at least a week. The doctors had to go in surgically and fix the rib so it would not puncture his lung.

As for himself the swelling had gone down and he was able to move his legs again this morning. It was a huge relief. For two days Sam had feared being left paralyzed. He was to be in the hospital at least another six or seven days because Dr. Parker insisted on making sure there was no damage to his spine and made him take it slow in his rehab. He was pretty sure that was Patch's and Blaze's doing. Otherwise it was likely he'd be ordered to join another unit until Winds, Ripsaw and Matt were back in condition.

During the down time Patch told him he would be drilling him on self-assessment and how to report out his injuries. They had come to an agreement on pain level reporting so Patch would know how much relief he needed.

Patch also worked with Dr. Parker to test out different pain med combinations. There was one combination that Sam really did not like. It sent him on a wild psychedelic ride. He thought he saw pink panthers and plaid pythons parading around the hospital ward and a persnickety parrot kept pestering him to eat his food. Apparently this gave all the guys one hell of a laugh.

Late last night he was sure he had another drug induced hallucination because he was certain he had seen the General at his bedside. It had to be a hallucination because the General had tears in his eyes and whispered caring words. He could have sworn his hallucination held his hand and lightly rubbed his back to relax him through a spasm of pain as his back muscles contradicted.

It had felt good and comforting. Everything he wished he could have from his father. But that confirmed for him it was a hallucination, his father would never do such a thing for him. It was only wishful thinking that his father would care about him and visit him in the hospital. It being a hallucination was further corroborated when all the guys confirmed they had not seen the General in the ward.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office – Kandahar**_

The General turned as the door opened having told his aid to allow entry. He stood and walked around his desk holding his hand out to shake the hand of his longtime friend. He had been the unit medic when William was a sniper but now he was a physician. A damned good one. He gestured to the seat and causally leaned on the edge of his desk. "So how is Samuel doing today?"

Dr. Jasper Parker smiled "Will, I'm happy to report that the swelling is down and he is able to move his legs. I foresee a full recovery with no residual effects."

William nodded and allowed his grin to show "Jasper I can't thank you enough for caring for him." Rising and heading to the cabinet he asked "Care for some coffee?"

"Sounds good" Jasper said. Then he added "That boy of yours is a lot like you. Takes quite a beating but recovers very quickly. But unlike you he has trouble with pain management. The unit medic asked me to work with him to figure things out so he is prepared to deal with Samuel in the field. I could release him tomorrow but I'm going to hold him for at least a week so we can test various meds. I'm impressed with their medic. Master Corporal Shea has all the right stuff to become a doctor."

General Braddock handed over a cup and then settled back on the edge of the desk with his. He then asked "How are the other unit men doing?"

Dr. Parker gave him a detailed report on all the men ending with "So given that the unit minus Corporal Hunter should be mission ready in a week. Hunter needs several weeks for that rib to knit together properly before I can clear him for duty."

William thought a moment "Good plan with Samuel. I like Master Corporal Shea too, he's one of the best if not the best medic SF has. I'd like you to keep the whole unit on the injured list for at least two weeks. From the report Lieutenant Blain gave that unit went through a lot out there. They all need time to recoup fully. By then all except Hunter should solid and mission ready."

"I can do that. I agree whole heartedly with it too. The units have been run ragged lately. A tired soldier is more likely to be injured and you know how I hate that. I know you have been trying to get additional funding for two more units. How's that going?" Dr. Parker asked.

This was a sore spot for him and William shared "Not as good as I want Jasper. The pompous, pretentious politicians are a pain in the ass. They want me to deliver results but don't want to fund the men properly. Sometimes Jasper I'd just like to pop them in the pie-hole to shut them up. They have no idea what these men put on the line every day. The risks they take. The sacrifices they make. Like Walter and McGee. Two fine men who lost their lives in service to their country."

Finishing his coffee and checking the time Jasper rose "I gotta run I have rounds to make. How bout dinner on Friday?"

William rose too "Sounds good. Thanks again for looking after Samuel. Thanks for slipping his unit a bit of a sleeping pill too. With them all in the same ward I could not visit Samuel without you doing that."

Jasper understood William's need to keep up appearance of no favoritism. He was glad to help last night. All the men had needed a good night's sleep anyways. So he felt not qualms about making sure they got it with the help of a little pill. "My pleasure. That boy had sure grown into a fine young man William."

Old memories surfaced and Dr. Parker said "I still remember that little thirteen year old boy who hung on for days with Paratyphoid fever. His fever skyrocketing and I was so angry with you at the time for not letting me take him to the hospital. There for a few days I really didn't think he would make it. Samuel definitely comes from hardy stock. From what I hear he did to save his unit you should be very proud of him."

The General nodded and smiled "I am very proud. He's all a father could want. He grew into an honorable and caring man. His CO has put in for a commendation for him. It goes to committee for approval next week."

Just before opening the door Jasper said "I'm sure it will be approved. Call me anytime if you want an update on Samuel."

The General nodded then the door was closed behind his friend. He refreshed his coffee and sat down. He breathed a sigh of relief. Last night he had been so worried. That muscle spasm had been so painful for Samuel. He was glad he was there to offer some comfort. Samuel had looked at him with glassy eyes that were filled with longing. When Samuel had sighed and relaxed at his gentle massage of the tense muscles it did his heart good.

It was a precious moment that William would hold onto. For once he was the one to provide the comfort when his son needed it. He wondered if Samuel would remember or if the pain meds would cloud his memory of his visit.

* * *

 _ **Six Weeks Later – JTF2 Base in Afghanistan**_

Sam just finished up with a session with Ripsaw and headed to the showers. On his way Patch caught up to him. "So you all set to give me a run down on your full health status Blondie?

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. Patch was on him nearly every day for the past six weeks drilling in the health status and injury status protocols he had developed. "Just ended a training session with Ripsaw. Bruises galore. Pain level 1. Nothing a warm shower won't cure. Slept well last night. Last ate at breakfast. Heart rate normal and other bodily functions normal. Mental state good."

Patch patted Blondie on the back "Good. Grab your shower and I'll meet you in the mess tent for lunch. We have Matt's return party and pranks too plan. He's due back tomorrow. Missed him a lot out there. Can't wait to have him back with us."

Sam smiled he had missed Matt too. He was glad he was fully mended now and was coming back to them. "Meet you there in twenty minutes."

Patch snorted "Getting slow in your old age there Blondie?"

"Nah, just enjoy getting a warm shower every now and then. Still feel like I've got sand in places it shouldn't be after our last mission" Sam retorted then entered the shower tent.

Patch headed off to the mess tent to meet up with the rest of the guys.

Twenty minutes later Sam entered the mess tent and loaded up his plate then found the guys. They were joking around and planning wild pranks to pull on Matt. Sam was near finished when a Private appeared at their table.

The Private asked "Master Corporal Braddock?"

Sam grinned. It was the first time he was addressed as Master Corporal Braddock. His promotion had come in just yesterday. Blaze had put him in for promotion right after they had gotten back from the plane crash. He had gotten a commendation too but he didn't much agree with getting it. As far as he was concerned he was doing his job. But the promotion was nice. He had his new rank insignia but had not had a chance to put them on his uniform. He liked the little maple leaf that was added to his Two-bar chevron.

He answered the Private "Yes?"

The Private looked at the one that answered. He was only a Corporal, not a Master Corporal from his rank insignia. But he answered so he stated his purpose "Major Plouffe needs you to report to him."

Sam sighed. He looked at Blaze "Enjoy the party without me. We all know what this means. The General has assigned me to another unit."

Blaze patted his back "We'll get your gear packed for you Master Corporal."

Patch said "I've updated your med kit to include your special pain meds in case you need them Master Corporal."

Winds and Mason both clapped him on the back and Winds said "Take care of yourself Master Corporal."

Sam laughed at them all addressing him with his new rank. "I'll watch my back" Sam said and headed out. Plouffe did not like to be kept waiting.

After meeting with Plouffe Sam headed back to his unit tent to grab his gear. It was all ready for him. "I gotta go quick they are waiting for me. Say bye for me to Matt. Wish I could have seen him before I headed out."

Blaze asked "Which unit?"

Sam answered as he headed out of the tent "Sergeant Gleason's." He jogged to the waiting Humvees.

The guys watched Blondie get into the Humvee. None of them could predict the horrible fate that awaited Blondie on this mission. It would try their souls, break their hearts and nearly kill Matt.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Sam looked over the map of their target location. It was a position and wait mission. They expected the target to arrive within the next day or two. With careful eyes for angles and fields of vision, defensibility and ability to cover the unit Sam pointed to a position. "Sergeant Gleason this is where my perch should be."

Corporal Murphy who was second in command interjected and pointed to a different location "This is a better position for our mission."

Sam argued "That's not a secure location. The angles are wrong and it is out of the way. It is not optimal."

Murphy sneered at Sam "I've been planning perches for our sniper for a long time now. I say this is a better location."

Sergeant Gleason looked at both locations. He had no clue which was the better location. That is why he left it to Murphy to select the sniper perches. He had no complaint so far with his selections. He knew and trusted Murphy. Braddock was an unknown with rumors of his inadequacy. "Braddock take up position where Murphy indicated. Remember we are on radio silence. If the target does not show one of the men will be sent to get you Braddock. You are to remain in position until such time."

"Wilco" Sam replied even though he was thoroughly pissed. Sam headed off to the position.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – Somewhere in Afghanistan**_

Sam was dehydrated, hungry and tired. It had been a long three days without food or water because his kit had been sabotaged. He was stiff from being immobile in his perch for three days.

He saw Murphy and Travis approaching and started to rise as they arrived at his location. God he was stiff.

Murphy said "Shit, still here asshat. Thought you would be gone by now. You still don't belong" and then decked Sam.

Sam started to rise again but both Murphy and Travis laid into him. He used some of the moves Ripsaw taught him and got in several good hits. But he was so stiff, dehydrated and weak from the past three days it was taking its toll. Not to mention it was two against one. But then Murphy got a good blow to his temple and it was lights out.

Murphy sneered "Serves you right asshat. Don't think you're gonna like where you are going. Me I'm ecstatic about it. You never did belong here. You're gonna get what you deserve." He spit on Sam.

Travis yanked on Murphy's arm "They're coming we gotta go."

Sam was just coming to and saw Travis and Murphy running away laughing. He was trying to orient himself and stand up when he was surrounded by terrorists. He was thrown to the ground, trussed up and gagged.

"Hasanana alan ybdw laday 'aleubat jadida. Nahn nadhhab l dik alkthyr min almirah maeaan."  
(Well now it seems I have a new plaything. We are going to have lots of fun together) Qasim said as leaned down looking a the blonde soldier.

As the burlap bag was put over his head sounds of disgusting laughter full of malevolence filled Sam's ears. Shit he was just captured by terrorists and was a prisoner.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'P' story. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but if you have read Belonging you know what happens and if you have read One Hot Summer Day you know who Qasim is._

 _ **FYI, 'Q' will be slower to post, maybe by next weekend. I have a boatload of work next two weeks and I need to get my house ready to sell. Real world intrudes again into my FP world. Ah well I have to pay the bills**_

 _Ideas for R, S, T would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _sorry I could not use all the great ideas_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Pain from_ _ **ConstableKellyAD**_ _,_ _ **crazykids123**_ _,_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _, **nicolelylewis** and __**venetiaj**_ _  
\- Pain killers from_ _ **CB14girl** , __**nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **Ghostwriter**_ _  
\- Pale from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Palm from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _and_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _  
\- Panic from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **venetiaj**_ _,_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _,_ _ **Vispaila**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Panther from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
_ _\- Parading from_ _ **crazykids123  
**_ _\- Paratyphoid from_ _ **Vispaila**_ _  
\- Park from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **Ghostwriter**_ _  
_ _\- Parker from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Parrot from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
_ _\- Party from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _and_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Passenger from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Past (Matt's this time) from_ _ **Fangirl221Bwithanimpala**_ _  
\- Patch_ _ *****_ _from_ _ **BuBBles3531**_ _  
\- Perseverance from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Persnickety from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Physician from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Piercing from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Pill from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Pilot from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
_ _\- Pink from_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _  
_ _\- Pins from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Plaid from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
_ _\- Plan from_ _ **The Fridge loves food  
**_ _\- Plane from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Plums from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
_ _\- Pranks from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Prick from_ _ **crazykids123**_ _  
\- Punctured lung from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Pupil from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Purple from_ _ **venetiaj** and **ferret assassin nin**  
\- Purple people eater from __**Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Pythons from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_

 _ *** Idea for a part of the story from BuBBles3531:**_ _it would be cool if you did a story about how Patch learned how medicines affect Sam and how he managed to get Sam to listen to him when Sam is hurt.  
_


	18. Quarrels, Quills, Quicksand, Quixotic

_**Quarrels, Quills, Quicksand, Quixotic Method Creates Quagmire & Q Fever**_

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home – Ottawa – Christmas**_

Zach stalked away. He was pissed off big time. He had just seen Aunt Yvonne crying as she touched a small ornament on the Christmas tree. She didn't know he was there and thought she was all alone. But he was there and he saw her tears.

It broke his heart and made him very angry at the same time. Damn him. Damn him to hell. How could Sam do this to his mother? How could Sam be so utterly heartless to one of the most caring woman he knew?

He was never sure why but Sam was the one he looked up to most of all. Maybe it was the way Sam treated him, like he wasn't a baby. Maybe because they were close in age and Sam was older than him. Or perhaps it was that Sam was the only one in Special Forces. You had to be damned near perfect to get into the Special Forces. As a boy Zach thought that Sam could do no wrong, he was perfect.

But damn him to hell! That boyhood image of his older cousin was now quashed and forever tarnished. How could Sam be so unfeeling towards his own mother? How could Sam live with himself knowing that he made his mother cry?

Well actually Sam would not know she cried. Sam wasn't here again. Not for six years now. Sam never came home for Christmas since he joined Special Forces. He always gave the same damned feeble excuse 'I'm in the field'. Like hell he was in the field.

Scott and Adam saw Zach slam out of the house in a huff. Scott said "He's upset about something. You should go talk to your brother Adam."

Adam looked at Scott and questioned "What do you think he might be upset about?"

Shrugging Scott answered "Go find out."

Adam headed out of the house and found Zach at the frozen pond. He came alongside him and asked "What's wrong Zach?"

Zach turned and Adam could see the seething anger. Zach bit out "She's crying."

"Who is crying?" Adam queried.

Looking back at the pond and blowing out a frustrated and irritated breath Zach responded "Aunt Yvonne. I saw her crying. God damn Sam! Why the hell does he refuse to come home for Christmas? We all make the extra effort to do so."

"All he ever says is I'm in the field. Like hell he is. I saw his CO on base. If Lieutenant Blain is here then Sam damn well should be here. Sam is fucking lying to us. I know he and his dad don't get along but that is no reason to make Aunt Yvonne cry. Sam should just suck it up and come home for Christmas."

Turning back to Adam he questioned "Why is it so different with Sam and Uncle Will? Why don't they have a warm and caring relationship like we all have with our Dads? Why does Sam hurt his mom by ignoring the family? Why?"

Adam sighed. It was time to say something. He nodded to the bench and sat down. Adam waited for Zach to join him then he started "It wasn't always the case. Something happened that profoundly changed Sam. It affected him so deeply nothing was ever the same again. Do you remember Sara?"

"Sara?" Zach asked.

Adam's eyes misted a bit as an image of Sara's smiling face entered his mind "Yeah Sara. Sam's little sister."

Zach nodded "Barely. I was only four when she died. That's all I know."

Wiping his eyes Adam said quietly "There is a lot you don't know. Scott and I were seventeen and Jeff was fourteen when Sara was killed by that car. We remember a different Sam; a happy go lucky kid. But that was before Sara died. Before everything ended up in a quagmire. Uncle Will and Sam once had a close relationship. But then Sara was killed and Sam was never the same again."

"What do you mean never the same again? How could Sara's death change him?" Zach questioned.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you what happened when Sara died. It might help you understand and not be so angry at Sam. Though I agree with you, if Sam's CO is here there is no reason Sam shouldn't at least show up for a few hours to make his Mom happy" Adam said.

Adam then explained how Sara died. He told him about the picture he saw in the paper and how utterly devastated Sam and Uncle Will looked in the picture. How Sam would not stop screaming as he held onto Sara's sandal until Uncle Will ordered him to stop. He told him what happened in the hospital to Sam when the orderlies manhandled him.

He explained how Uncle Will had never left Sam's side. But something happened to Sam's mind. How Sam's mind mixed things up.

Adam concluded "Sam never really smiled again. Gone was the happy go lucky boy. When Sam went catatonic at the intersection where Sara died the doctors suggested that Sam needed to be away from where Sara died. That's why he went to live at the desert base with Uncle Will."

"Aunt Yvonne's health was not good enough to move there permanently but she visited as often as she could. It was harder to visit once Nat started school. They were trying to make life as normal as possible for both Sam and Nat. It was not ideal but it was the best solution they had at the time."

Sighing Adam said "Some of the responsibility for their strained relationship belongs to Uncle Will too. From the time Sam turned six he raised Sam like Grandfather Braddock had raised him. It was strict and disciplined; things like making Sam call him Sir instead of Dad. It was unlike how we were raised."

"Uncle Will thought at the time, at least until seeing the effect when Sara died, that it was the right way. It was after Sara died he realized it was wrong. But the damage had already been done. Uncle Will has tried lots of things in the intervening years to fix things but nothing went the way he planned and it only further separated them."

Zach had listened and he sat in quiet thought a while. Then he said "So when Sam was here with Matt that wasn't just odd behavior. I had never seen him smile and laugh so much. It was fun when we took his truck out four-wheeling."

Adam grinned as the memory of Sam's first camping trip came to mind. "God I would love for Sam to be the way he was when he was young. That visit with Matt after he graduated from Special Forces training was so good. It reminded me so much of the little boy Sam was. The happy go lucky kid that was all smiles and laughter."

Zach wanting to restore his image of Sam asked "Would you tell me about when Sam was little?"

Rubbing his hands together to warm them Adam responded "Let me tell you about his first camping trip."

Adam grinned as he began "It was about twenty two years ago when Uncle Mark took me, Scott, Jeff and Sam to camp at Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan in Quebec …"

* * *

 _ **Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan, Quebec – Braddock Campsite**_

Mark Braddock looked around the campsite and smiled. The boys had outdone themselves this time. Scott, Adam and Jeff had done a bang up job of setting up the camp and gathering the firewood for tonight's campfire.

At fourteen Scott and Adam were solidly on the path to adulthood. He only had a few more years he could bring them along before they got too busy to come with him and Jeff. This year Sam turned six and Will agreed he was old enough to come along too. Zach was only one and Kyle was still baking as Erik liked to say about his second son who was still in Ann's womb and eventually those boys would be old enough to come. But by then Jeff might be too busy too.

Mark watched his eleven year old son Jeff as he set up Sam's tent. It was good to have Sam along. Sam? Where was that boy now? Mark called out "Scamp where you at?"

Scott looked at his Uncle "I think he went to climb the trees."

Chuckling Mark said "That boy sure does like to climb."

Adam qualified "Like a monkey. If Aunt Yvonne would let him I bet he'd live in a tree."

Finishing the tent Jeff said "He should be down here helping set up camp. He needs to learn how to set up a tent, build a fire pit and what wood to gather. All the stuff you had me doing at his age Dad."

Scott pushed Jeff lightly "Stop your complaining. I did your share of the work for years. Let the kid have some fun."

High up in the tree nearly at the top of it Sam sat on a branch that could hold his weight. These trees were tall. He looked out in the distance as the cool wind blew in his face and made the top of the tree sway a bit. He loved it up high.

He wished he could fly. Maybe he would become a pilot. Then he could be high up often. No better yet an astronaut. Darn, Canada didn't have a space program. Maybe he could move to the United States.

Sam watched the river flowing. He was looking forward to going fishing and boating. Uncle Mark even brought along a BB gun for him to shoot. He had wanted to hunt quail but Uncle Mark said there were none in this area.

He could see a meadow full of wildflowers. He might pick some on his last day here to take home to his Mom. She would like all the bright colors. The next two weeks was gonna be fun without any girls though. No Sara to pester him into playing with her and having a Queen's tea party. At least Mom made his favorite cookies though when he was a nice big brother and played with her while Mom was caring for baby Nat.

But two full weeks without girls, just being with is boy cousins and Uncle Mark was gonna be fun. Sam could not stop grinning all the way here. Scott and Adam teased him a lot but they were always nice to him.

Jeff was a brat sometimes. They quarreled a lot on the trip here and Jeff pushed him down into the cow pies at the dairy they stopped at on the way. Sam giggled when he thought he sort of deserved that because he dumped a quart of milk over Jeff's head. Their quarrels were nothing big but it made Uncle Mark separate them. Scott had offered to play referee and sit between them for the rest of the drive.

Of all his cousins Sam liked Scott the best. He always let him tag along and talked to him like he wasn't eight years younger. He was cool and was always showing him things when he watched him and his sister Sara when Mom went out with Dad. Like how to throw a knife and how to make bottle rockets with baking soda and vinegar.

Sam laughed as he recalled that day. That was a mess because they added red food coloring. They got dressed down big time by Dad and had to spend all day Saturday cleaning the porch. Red dye is really hard to clean up. But it was worth it.

He smiled as he remembered that Scott brought the makings for more bottle rockets. It was gonna be fun building them and setting them off here. No dye this time though. He learned that lesson.

* * *

 _ **Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan, Quebec – Callaghan Campsite**_

Kaitlin Callaghan surveyed the campsite. She smiled as she watched her husband Patrick work with her boys Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan to get it all set up. The first thing Patrick and Brayden had done was set up a chair and awning for her. Once she was settled Jules brought over her basket of quilting then trotted off to the river's edge to explore.

That girl of hers was a wonder. At nine she was such a tomboy and a whirlwind. Never did Jules sit still or back down from a challenge. To the chagrin of her father Patrick, Jules insisted that she could do anything her brothers did. Kaitlin laughed lightly, her girl sure showed up her boys often. Patrick would harp on Jules to be more ladylike and to do things with her mother.

But Kaitlin loved Jules exactly as she was. So what if she disliked quilting, sewing and other things Patrick deemed as woman stuff. Her girl was perfect just the way she was. She enjoyed cooking and shopping with Jules and that was enough.

Patrick Callaghan finished with the fire pit and stood up. He looked over at his beautiful wife Kaitlin. He was glad she was well enough to come with them. Chemo had gone well and she was finally in remission. This past year had been hell on the family and he was happy that they all had a week to come into the woods and just relax away from the demands of work-a-day life.

When he had decided to leave Toronto and being a cop after that horrible incident at the plaza to become a farmer he did not realize it would be so difficult to take a vacation. There was always something to be done on the farm. But with Kaitlin's health so bad he had decided that the family needed to make some good memories while they still could.

He watched his sons. They were all growing into fine men. Brayden at seventeen was almost a man with a clear head on his shoulders and a work ethic that was unbeatable. He could see one day Brayden taking over the farm from him.

Keagan at fifteen was filling out nicely. Captain of the football team and quarterback in his junior year of high school was quite an accomplishment. That boy was so good with his hands. Not only could he catch and throw Keagan could also fix anything on the farm. He had a way with wood. Patrick could see Keagan going into the construction field. Fine solid work for a man.

Finley at thirteen was just beginning to show the man he would become. That boy was quiet and could handle animals like no one he had seen. He had helped the vet birth a calf not just two weeks ago. Patrick could see how that had lit a fire in the boy's eyes. Maybe a vet for Finley. A vet would be a good thing in the family. Finley could help his older brother that way.

Aidan. Now there was a boy he was not too sure about, time would tell. At ten he had no backbone and his emotions were displayed for everyone to see. He always shied away from physical fights and preferred to talk. He was a peacemaker. Not a bad thing but in this world a man needed to be strong and hide his emotions or he got walked all over. Somehow he would need to toughen that boy up. He had no clue what Aidan might be when he grew into a man. Patrick chuckled as a thought popped into his head, perhaps a politician with the way the boy liked to talk.

Patrick looked around. Where was that wild child girl of his? Julianna was forever getting into mischief. He swore that girl got into more trouble than all the boys combined. Why couldn't she be more like her beautiful, delicate, ladylike mother? She had the looks of her mother but the temperament of him, headstrong and confident.

When Julianna was born he was ecstatic that he had a little girl. His innate sense of protectiveness grew a thousand fold that day. He was looking forward to having a delicate flower like her mother. He ended up getting the delicate flower looks with a strong backbone and a desire to outdo her brothers in everything. What was he gonna do with her?

That girl would be the death of him. He wasn't one to play favorites but he admitted to himself, and only to himself, that he loved that girl deeper than he did his boys. All her antics though scared the hell out of him. He would die a thousand deaths every time she got hurt doing something she should not be doing. Why couldn't she just sit and quilt like her mother.

Patrick sighed and said "Keagan where is your sister? You are supposed to keep an eye on her."

Keagan dropped a load of fire wood "She's down at the edge of the river Father."

Patrick looked at Keagan and said sternly "You should not have let her go off alone. If anything happens to her I have a belt strap with your name on it. You are not too old yet for me to whoop you boy. Now go get your sister."

"Yes Father" Keagan answered quickly and headed for the river bank. He had not gotten a strapping in years and he wasn't about to get one now.

* * *

 _ **Up a Tree Near Braddock Campsite**_

Sam pulled out his scope. It was the good kind that snipers used. His dad had given it to him on his sixth birthday. He told him that since he loved to be up high it just might come in handy. Also it came in handy when the two of them shot together. He spent a lot of time at the range with his dad. They had fun together.

He really liked shooting with his dad even though his mom said he was too young. Although some things had started to change with his dad. He was getting more demanding. Sam hated when he messed up now. There was one spot in the living room where dad would make him stand at attention and report out exactly what he did wrong. Then his dad would sternly lecture him on what he should have done and how it was important to think before acting and to pay attention.

Sam had overheard his Mom and Dad argue several weeks ago. Mom thought he was too young to be learning to shoot. She thought Dad was being too hard on him and treating him like a soldier when he was just a baby. Being called a baby rankled him. He was six now. He wasn't a baby. He helped his mom with his sisters and watched out for them like Dad told him too.

Six wasn't a baby. He was the man of the family when Dad was gone, which was a lot now that he was a General. The man of the family was supposed to protect everyone and that's what he did. But knowing how to shoot he could do a better job of protecting Mom and his sisters. It's what Dad would want.

Dad had told him he was a natural at a shooting that he had a good eye. That he would be a good sniper like he used to be. Sam knew that as a Braddock his life path was already chosen for him. He would be joining the military. Like all Braddock male's for so many generations. Dad was a General in the Army but Sam wondered if he was gonna be a pilot if he could join the Air Force instead. Probably not. Dad would probably want him to join the Army like him.

Besides Adam was going into the Air Force. Scott was going into the Navy. Jeff said he wanted to join the Army like Uncle Mark.

Sam put the scope up to his eye and scanned the river. He decided he didn't need to decide which branch to join for a long time yet. A movement down at the river caught his eye.

He adjusted the scope and zeroed in on a boy at the river's edge. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt. His brown hair was cut short. Not quite as short as his own blonde hair. Dad insisted he keep it in a military cut.

Watching the boy Sam chuckled. The boy looked to be trying to catch frogs or something at the water's edge. He was having no luck.

Sam burst out laughing when the boy lost his footing and fell into the river getting soaking wet. He saw an older boy that looked like he was yelling at the younger boy. Sam continued to laugh as the older one pulled the younger one out of the river and pushed him in front of him into the woods. That boy was in clearly trouble.

Adam had been sent to get Sam. He shared Sam's love of heights but not his affinity for climbing. At the base of the tree he called up "Time to come down Monkey. Uncle Mark wants you to learn how to start a fire."

Sam grinned and yelled down "Really? Cool. Coming." Sam scurried down the tree swinging and dropping with ease from branch to branch.

Adam watched scared to death. Sam was a daredevil. He was surprised the kid had not fallen out of a tree yet.

Dropping from the last branch to the ground Sam looked up at Adam and smiled "You should've seen what I saw. It was so funny."

Tousling Sam's hair Adam said "You can tell me all about it at the campsite Monkey."

Sam bounded ahead all smiles. He could not wait to learn to start a campfire.

* * *

 _ **River's Edge Near Callaghan Campsite**_

Jules was having fun. But these frogs were so slippery. They kept jumping away from her. She took a small break and her hand unconsciously went to push back her hair behind her ear. It was a habit. But when her hand got to where her long hair should be it only found empty air.

She sighed. Jules liked her long hair and missed it badly. Thanks to that idiot boy Quinn it was all cut off. Brayden, Keagan and Finley made him pay for it though.

Quinn thought it would be funny to dump honey and marshmallow cream all over her head on the way home from the last day of school. She had raced after him to make him pay for doing it but he went up a tree.

Jules followed him and almost had him but then her hair got caught. Keagan had climbed up to help her. Her hair was such a tangled mess and caught so tightly that Keagan had to cut a large chunk of her hair off to get her loose. Mom had taken one look at her when she got home and gotten the scissors out of the kitchen drawer.

It took five washings to get all the gunk out before Mom could even begin cutting her hair. So now she was sporting what could best be called a boy's haircut. Her long hair all gone. Her dad had looked like he might cry when he saw her when he came in for dinner. Which was saying a lot because Dad never showed emotion other than anger.

The anger had come. It flared red hot as Dad ranted about the wayward Quinn. Dad had taken her over to Quinn's house after dinner. Boy oh boy did Quinn look scared.

Quinn was sporting a few bruises courtesy of her brothers. But Quinn's mother had gotten the wooden spoon from the kitchen and whooped his behind right in front of her when Mrs. Haney saw what had happened to her hair. Then Mrs. Haney made Quinn apologize to her for what he had done and what it caused.

Jules saw the frog and forgot about Quinn and her hair as she surged forward to grab it. Her foot slipped on the slimy rock and _splash_ she found herself sitting in the river soaking wet.

At that moment Keagan came out of the tree line and yelled "What the heck are you doing Ferocious? Are you trying to get me whooped by Father?"

Jules stood up as Keagan reached her and pulled her out of the river. Jules huffed "I'm fine. Just wet. Stupid slimy rocks."

Keagan pushed Jules in front of him and laughed "Let's get back before Father comes looking for both of us and whoops our behinds."

Jules rolled her eyes "You keep saying Dad's gonna whoop you but the last time he actually did that was when you deserved it. Teasing Aidan about ice skating mercilessly until he went out on that ice that you knew was too thin just so he could prove to you he could skate."

Keagan winced. He hated that Aidan did that. He thought Aidan knew he was just joking. He did deserve the whooping he got for that.

After that he watched how hard he teased Aidan. Aidan was more sensitive than the rest of them. He was a lot like Mom in his personality. Whereas Jules was a lot like Father.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Campsite**_

Sam stacked the wood like Uncle Mark told him and put the tinder in. Scott gave him the matches and Sam struck one for the first time and put it to the tinder. "Cool" Sam said as the tinder caught and the fire began to grow. He looked to Scott.

Scott gave him a thumbs up "Good job Doppelganger."

Adam said "Monkey you just might make a good camper yet."

Jeff grumbled "Can we just pick one name for Sam already. I'm mean Dad calls him Scamp, Scott calls him Doppelganger and Adam you call him Monkey."

Sam looked at Jeff "It's better than what you call me."

"Well you're low man on the totem pole so you are the Runt" Jeff quipped.

Mark handed out the hot dogs on a stick for each boy to toast over the fire and said "I think you all ought to come up with code names for this camping mission."

Sam sat down cross legged and put his hot dog over the fire and said "I think we should call Jeff Mudbucket."

Everyone but Jeff laughed.

Scott questioned "Why?"

"Cause he likes to crawl around in the mud" Sam grinned.

"One time. That was one time Runt" Jeff grumbled.

Adam was still chuckling when he said "I like it. Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Jeff being called Mudbucket raise your hands."

Four of five hands went up. Mark said "Okay so we have Mudbucket. How about a name for Adam?"

Jeff offered "How about Blondie."

Adam groaned "How unoriginal. We all have blonde hair. We could all answer to that."

Scott offered "How about Hawk? You want to fly planes in the Airforce."

It was put to a vote and Adam would be called Hawk for the duration of the camping trip.

"How about Blackbeard for Scott since he is going into the Navy?" Sam suggested because he was into reading pirate stories right now.

Jeff shook his head and quipped "Nah he has no beard yet. How bout Barnacle or Scurvy Dog. That's not unoriginal."

Sam added "What about Albatross."

Mark was getting a kick out of this. The names were put to a vote and Barnacle won out.

Sam was smiling as he said "I have a name for Uncle Mark." He looked at his cousins then said "Captain Quake."

Mark laughed "That would be Major Quake to you Scamp."

Jeff's grin broadened. His dad had just gotten his promotion to Major last month. He was proud of his dad. "So that leaves us with Sam. What code name are we gonna give him?"

"How about Jolly" Scott offered. "The kid hasn't quit smiling since he hopped into the truck."

Sam shook his head and made a quasi-angry face "I won't answer to Jolly."

Adam laughed then suggested "Mutant or Mutt."

Jeff added "Maybe BJ for Badass Junior." Jeff quickly ducked his head and peaked at his dad. He just used a cuss word and was worried he might get into trouble.

Mark shook his head gave his son a look. Then he suggested "We could call him Sentinel seeing as though he likes to keep watch high in trees."

Sam was getting discouraged as he finished eating his hotdog. None of the names were cool. He got up and said "I gotta go pee. Where do I?"

Scott said "Pick a tree anywhere a little ways from camp."

Sam wandered off into the trees. He did his business thinking it was cool to do it outdoors. He laughed as he made a little design on the tree with his stream. Can't do that in a toilet. Camping was cool.

On the way back he was wondering if they had come up with a good name yet. He was not watching where he was going and tripped over a log. As he fell he saw movement.

A scream rent the air and had Mark, Scott, Adam and Jeff on their feet in seconds. That was Sam. They raced in the direction of the scream. They found Sam on the ground his lower lip quavering trying very hard not to cry with his hand on his quadriceps.

Mark rushed over "Hold still Scamp. Hold still." He gently picked him up careful of his thigh. "Scott get the first aid kit. Jeff get the scissors and pliers from my pack. Adam set up the folding table."

The boys rushed off to do as instructed. Mark slowly and carefully carried Sam into camp just as Adam finished setting up the folding table. Mark set Sam on the table and pulled over one of the camp stools and sat down.

Mark looked at Sam and gently brushed away the crocodile sized tears that had started falling. He said quietly and sympathetically "I know it hurts Scamp. It's okay to cry. Can you tell me how this happened?"

Sam hiccupped trying to quash his crying as he explained "I tripped over a log. I landed on a porcupine."

Scott set down the first aid kit and opened it "Darn Doppelganger you have over a dozen quills in your quad."

Jeff gave his dad the scissors and pliers "Geez Sam. You should have been watching where you were going."

Adam nudged Jeff away "Be nice Jeff. Now is not the time to be quarrelsome." He took Sam's hand "Squeeze my hand if it hurts Monkey."

Sam squeezed Adam's hand and cried out in pain when Uncle Mark started to cut the quills off.

Mark stopped a moment and said calmly "This is going to hurt some Scamp. I'm sorry to cause you pain but I have to cut the quills off. Then I am going to cut your jeans and then we are going to ice the area to numb it and loosen the quills a bit. The barbs expand with heat. Then I'm going to have to pull them out. Can you be a brave soldier or do we need to go find a hospital so they can give you something for the pain first?"

Squaring his shoulders and wiping his tears away Sam said "I can be brave."

Sam didn't want to ruin everyone's camping trip because he had been stupid not watching where he was going. Jeff would be really mad at him if he did that. Jeff looked forward to his camping trips with his dad. Jeff's Dad was away almost as much as his was. Getting time to spend with them was valued.

So Sam clenched his teeth and squeezed Adam's hand as he tried to stifle a cry as Uncle Mark started to cut the quills again. He felt someone take his other hand and looked over.

It was Jeff. He held tight to Sam's hand as he said "Sorry Sam. You can squeeze my hand too. It will be over quickly. I got some in me a few years ago. I did sorta the same thing. I cried too so don't be embarrassed if you need to cry. It's just us guys and we won't tell anyone."

Scott brought over the cooler and scooped out ice for Uncle Mark to pack around Sam's quad. Then he went behind Sam and pulled Sam back so he was leaning on him "You're gonna be okay kid. But I do think you got more than your quota of quills."

Mark handed Sam a small plastic cap with a child's dose of ibuprofen. "Take this and we will let your leg numb up a few minutes before I start pulling out the quills. We decided your code name was gonna be True Shot but now I'm thinking it should be Quill in honor of your first camping injury."

Scott laughed "I like it. But if we are gonna do that then mine should be Hook, Adam's should be Fire and Jeff's should be Rock."

Intrigued Sam questioned "Why?"

Scott went on to tell Sam in full gory detail about each of their first injuries. How he had been fishing and got a fishing hook embedded in his thumb. He told him how Adam had poured too much lighter fluid on the fire and singed his hair on his arms off. Finally he told him how Jeff had slipped on the rocks near the river and cut open his forehead. Jeff pulled back his hair to show Sam the scar.

Mark winked and nodded at Scott. He worked quickly pulling out the quills as Scott distracted Sam with the detailed stories. The other two boys got into the distraction too. Soon he was done and he washed the area with soap and water then applied antibiotic and wrapped Sam's thigh.

"All done. You are quite a good little soldier Quill. Your Dad would be proud of you" Mark said.

Sam grinned. His thigh hurt a little bit still but it was not too bad. Maybe no climbing trees for a few days.

Scott said "Quill is one tough little soldier" and tousled Sam's hair.

Adam added "How about another hot dog?"

Sam nodded. He went to get off the table and Jeff helped him down. Sam looked at Jeff and said "Thanks Rock."

"No prob Quill" Jeff said grinning.

The five of them went to the fire and Sam sat with his legs out stretched because it hurt to cross his legs. But soon he mostly forgot about it as his cousins started telling campfire stories. He liked the scary ghost stories the best.

They ate several more hot dogs. Sam was having fun cooking them over the flame and his cousins let him cook theirs for them. Then his Uncle brought out chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers. He made his very first smores that night and loved it.

When it was time to go to bed Sam tried to stand up but winced in pain. Scott was there in an instant. Sam was like the little brother he always wanted. Well soon he would have a real little brother. His mom was pregnant with a boy. But Sam would always be special.

Partly it was because they looked so much alike. Sam was a dead ringer for him when he was six. All their baby pictures were almost interchangeable. But it was mostly because Sam was such a happy go lucky kid. He always wore a smile that lit his eyes and had a ready laugh. His laughter was infectious.

Scott helped Sam to his tent then said "If you need anything tonight just holler. I'm in the tent next to you."

Sam crawled into his tent. He took off his boots. Uncle Mark popped in and gave him another dose of medicine and checked his quad. When he was done Sam crawled into his sleeping bag. Today had been a long hike in and taking those quills out of his quad had hurt. He hoped that his leg didn't hurt so much tomorrow. He was asleep in no time flat.

* * *

 _ **Six Days Later**_ _ **–**_ _ **River's Edge – Braddock's**_

Sam stalked off. He was mad. Jeff was being so mean to him today. AGAIN! Just like most of the last week. He was always mocking him when he messed up.

So he tipped them all into the lake when they were canoeing and fishing. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know he was not supposed to lean so far out. That doing so would cause the canoe to tip over. He was just trying to use the net to bring in the trout Adam caught.

It was a good thing Uncle Mark made them all wear life jackets. He didn't know how to swim too well. Just a stupid doggy paddle, that Jeff laughed at him about.

Sure he got lost when they went for that hike to the falls. But he was following that rabbit and not paying attention to the others. When he finally looked up they were nowhere in sight. He climbed a tree to find them though. And with his scope he did find them. He just didn't expect to fall out of the tree climbing down. They found him at the bottom of the tree all scrapped up.

But he wasn't crying and all quivery like Jeff said he was. He wasn't a baby like Jeff said he was. He could take care of himself.

Burning the quesadillas wasn't his fault either. He never cooked before making his own hot dog and roasted marshmallow. So making the quesadillas was new to him. Burnt quesadillas weren't all bad. So long as you had soda to wash it down with. But Jeff had complained loudly and teased him about it a lot.

And now Jeff had teased him about getting his fly fishing line caught in the trees. Jeff yelled at him and told him he was tired of getting the line out of the trees. Sam threw down his pole and stalked off. This was supposed to be fun with no girls and Jeff was making it awful.

Jeff kept pointing out all his failures over and over. It wasn't like he wasn't trying. He just didn't know how to do a lot of the things the others did. Really he was trying his best. But apparently his best wasn't good enough for Jeff.

Sam came to a stream that fed into the main river and saw a log over the stream that acted like a bridge. He was not paying attention to his surroundings and climbed up and started across.

* * *

 _ **River's Edge – Callaghan's**_

Jules was having the time of her life. This week had been so much fun. They had gone shooting this morning and she bested all her brothers. As a reward her brothers had to clean all the fish they caught. She got to go off and explore the river while they did that.

She had fun on their hike to the falls. It was gorgeous. Dad even took them all canoeing on the rapids. Aidan was a bit scared but she held his hand and he finally started enjoying it.

Jules was gonna miss this place. It was nice to see Mom all smiles and not sick. She hated cancer with a passion. Why couldn't cancer only attack bad people? Why did it have to attack Mom? This was the second cancer Mom had had.

When she was only five Mom had thyroid cancer. The doctors had to take out all her lymph nodes in her neck. Then a year ago she got breast cancer. Mom was a fighter. They had to take one breast but she was gonna have reconstructive surgery once all the chemo was done.

She was glad Mom was having a good time. Jules skimmed a rock across the water. She was bored here and wondered what was downstream a ways. Brayden and Keagan wouldn't get mad at her or in trouble with Dad if she just went a little further downstream. So long as she stayed along the bank and was within hollering range.

Her mind was a million miles away thinking about how she bested her brothers in shooting as she came to a stream that fed into the river. She hopped up onto the log that acted as a bridge. Jules started across.

* * *

 _ **River's Edge – Braddock's**_

Scott watched Sam stalk off mad then turned on Jeff and growled "Lay off him will you."

Jeff put up his defenses "He is such a screw up. Sam keeps messing things up."

Adam eyed him and said sarcastically "Oh and you were such a pillar of knowledge and got everything right when you were his age."

Jeff clenched his teeth. He was tired of Sam messing up his time with his Dad. It was Sam this and Sam that.

Scott looked at Jeff's angry stance and said "You know you should treat him better. Your quarrelsome manner is grating on my nerves. Sam is trying his best and you are rubbing it in his face. That is not nice at all. You don't treat family that way."

"We are Braddock's. We protect family and those younger and weaker than ourselves. We teach and build up. We don't tear people down. Besides Sam is the closest thing you will come to having a brother. You are both only boys with sisters. You should protect him and treat him like a little brother."

Jeff turned away "Yeah right."

Everything Scott said Adam agreed with. He wondered at Jeff's queer behavior. It wasn't like Jeff to be so mean and quarrelsome. Adam decided to stress the brother aspect of Scott's monologue.

Adam stated "You both know what it like to have only sisters. But in your case at least you are the younger brother and not subjected to the things Sam is."

Jeff was feeling out of sorts. Everyone was focusing so much attention on Sam and he felt left out. But Scott's and Adam's words pierced him and it hurt to see he was being unfair to Sam. But he wasn't quite ready to concede.

Turning back to Scott and Adam, Jeff snarled sarcastically "Oh, like what? Being the perfect golden boy."

Scott shook his head. Jeff was clearly upset at Sam for some unknown reason and didn't see what Adam and he saw of Sam's life. Jeff was younger so it made sense that he didn't know.

Trying to quell Jeff's angry mood Scott tried to inject some humor as he said "Like having to entertain a little sister. You know last week I came over to watch Sam and Sara while Aunt Yvonne took baby Nat for her checkup. Do you know what I found when I got there?"

Adam suppressed a grin, Scott already told him about this. Jeff crossed his arms and bit out "No and I don't care. He is messing this up."

Scott's own anger got the better of him and he grabbed Jeff's arms and shook him hard "You're gonna listen and you're gonna be nicer to Sam. Got it."

Jeff just glared at him.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out regaining his control Scott hated that he had just shaken Jeff. But at least he had his attention. Calmer Scott continued "When I got there your cousin was in Sara's room. Aunt Yvonne said that Sam was entertaining Sara for her so she could get ready. I went into Sara's room and there was Sam sitting at Sara's tea table. Sam had let her dress him up in a tiara with ribbons in his hair. He was having a Queen's tea with her."

Jeff laughed "Wimp."

Adam glared at Jeff as Scott yelled losing it again "Not wimp. Caring and thoughtful big brother. He was doing it for Sara. He was doing something he could not stand because it made his little sister happy. Sara was all smiles and chattering away."

"The look Sam gave me was one of suffering indulgence as he sat at that table. So if Sam can do that for his sister. The least you can do is be nice to him out here. He is only six and the older brother of two younger sisters. He hasn't had a big brother to show him things like fly fishing."

Turning Jeff to him Adam added "Yeah he's only six but he behaves more grown up then you do. You have no idea how much he does for Aunt Yvonne. She is tired and ill so often. Sam takes care of Sara a lot. He also takes care of Natalie. Have you ever changed a dirty diaper? Huh?"

Jeff shook his head no. Adam said "Well Sam has. Lots of times. He also reads Sara stories and rocks Nat to sleep so his Mom can rest. As the baby in your family you have never had to do that. Your sisters took care of you."

Scott turned Jeff back to him and stated "His Dad is gone way more than our Dads too. They rarely have time to do things together. About the only thing they get to do often is go to the gun range together. So you need to change your attitude Jeff. Or I'm gonna change it for you. Got it." Scott finished with a definite threat in his voice.

Adam tried to lighten the mood. He was in full agreement with Scott but he didn't need to threaten Jeff. So he said "You know I overheard my Dad and Uncle Will talking about the day Nat was brought home. Uncle Will couldn't find Sam for hours. Called the MPs and everything."

"Turns out Sam was up a tree in the backyard. He was there because he wanted a brother instead of another sister. You live closer to him than we do and can be there for him so he doesn't have to carry that burden all alone. Sam needs you Jeff. You can do for him what we did for you. Pass it on. Jeff, maybe you could be that brother for him."

Scott laughed at the recollection "Or you could be his puppy. He wanted a brother or a puppy."

That last made Jeff laugh. He could see that he was being unfair to his cousin. Jeff didn't realize Sam did so much at home for his Mom. Jeff decided that he would try harder to be nice. Maybe try and teach Sam something too. He knew quite well what it was like with only sisters. His were older and he never had to put up with attending a tea party or changing diapers but being the only boy in a household of girls was tough sometimes.

Jeff nodded "Okay I'll be nicer to him. Maybe we should go find him and we could go shooting. Sam likes that and is really good at it."

Scott and Adam patted his back and Scott said "That's better. Braddock's stick together and have each other's backs. Let's pack up the fishing gear then we'll go get the kid."

They were almost done packing when they heard Sam scream at the top of his lungs in fear "Scott help. Help me."

All three dropped the gear and ran at lightning speed towards Sam's frantic voice.

* * *

 _ **Stream Feeding into River**_

Sam got half way on the log when he noticed that boy coming across the opposite way. He was in a bad mood and said in an irritated manner "You need to back up so I can finish crossing."

Jules came back to earth and noticed a little boy in front of her blocking her way. The boy's attitude grated on her "Why? You should back up and let me pass."

Glaring at the boy Sam said "I was here first. You back up."

Jules snorted "We are both half ways across. You were not here first. You back up."

Sam tilted his head in a cocky manner and said "I said back up."

Jules put her hands on her hips and countered "No. You back up. I'm bigger than you. If you don't back up you're going for a swim."

Sam laughed "I'd like to see you try. You are not that much bigger than me."

The arrogance of this little boy set Jules off "I'm older than you. You have to do what I say. Now back up and let me pass."

"You don't look older than me" Sam stated. The boy was scrawny up close. They were about the same height, the boy maybe a little taller than him.

Jules bit out "I'm nine. What are you like five? Where's your mommy. Babies shouldn't be out here all alone."

Sam drew to his full height "I'm six and I'm no baby. You are short for a nine year old boy. Bet all the boys pick on you."

Incensed that this boy thought she was a boy Jules belted out "I'm not a boy. And anyone that picks on me lives to regret it."

"You're a girl?" Sam said with disbelief in his voice.

Jules crossed her arms "Yeah what of it?"

"But you look like a boy" Sam said as he started to back up. He would yield for a girl. He was taught to respect and protect girls.

That last comment hit a nerve. Jules was missing her long hair. If she had long hair he would never have thought she was a boy. Damn Quinn. She hated her short hair right now. Out of anger she pushed the little boy.

Jules instantly regretted it. The little boy went flying off the log. He landed on the sand.

Sam couldn't believe she pushed him. He was backing up. He went flying off the log. He landed on the sand.

But he started sinking. Sam struggled to get up and out but the more he struggled the more he sunk. He had landed in quicksand.

Sam yelled at the top of his lungs in fear "Scott help. Help me."

At the same time Jules yelled at the top of her lungs in fear "Brayden help. Help now."

Jules dropped to the log and held on as she reached out a hand to the little boy that was sinking fast "Grab my hand."

Sam tried to reach but her arm was too short and their fingertips did not even come close to touching. "Scott help. I'm sinking in quicksand" Sam's little scared voice yelled out again.

Scott, Adam, Jeff, Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan all converged at the stream at the same time. They took in a sight of Sam up to his chest in quicksand with one arm out. The other arm was trapped in the quicksand along with the rest of his body.

Scott urgently yelled at Jeff "Go get your Dad. NOW. RUN." He and Adam started looking around for a branch that would reach Sam.

At the same time Brayden yelled to Aidan "Run get Dad. Hurry." Then to Jules he yelled "Get off the log so I can get to him."

Jules scurried off the log not wanting to leave the little boy but unable to reach him. Brayden and Keagan could help him.

Adam came rushing forward with a long branch. He laid down on the log and stuck it out for Sam to grab onto "Hold on. Help is coming."

Sam grabbed on but it was too wide for his little hand to get a good hold on. His hand was shaking so badly too.

Brayden joined them on the log and reached out. His arm was just long enough to grasp Sam's wrist. He held on tightly "I got you little buddy. Not gonna let it take you down any further."

Keagan looked to Jules who had tears in her eyes "What happened?"

Choking back a sob Jules cried "I pushed him."

"You what? Why would you do that? He's just a little boy" Keagan shouted.

It was no justification but Jules shrieked "I was mad. He thought I was a boy. I look like a stupid boy without my hair."

Keagan pulled her close and hugged her. He knew how much having her hair all cut off had upset her. How sensitive she was about it. "Ferocious you gotta learn control. You can't just lash out when you are angry."

Jules looked up at him and acidly stated "So says the brother who does the same thing."

Keagan gentled his voice and answered "I know pot and kettle. We are two of a kind. But look what happens when you don't think." He turned her back to the stream.

Jules sobbed as she listened to the terrified little boy begging to be gotten out of the quicksand.

Sam was looking at Scott. Tears were welling in his eyes even though he did not want to cry. He was so scared. He was still sinking. How long until he was pulled all the way under? Sam begged with a small pitiful voice "I want out. Get me out. Please get me out. I'll be better. I promise I'll be better. Please get me out. Please."

Scott was at the edge of the stream and saw the tears gather in Sam's eyes "You're gonna be just fine. Try to be calm and not to move. Uncle is coming. He will get you out. He'll know what to do. You trust me don't you?"

Sam nodded as the tears streaked down his face "Yeah."

"Okay then. Don't move that just makes you sink more" Scott said calmly even though he was so scared for Sam right now. But it wouldn't do Sam any good if he was hysterical or out of control. Trying to distract Sam he asked "How'd this happen?"

Breathing deep and trying to calm down like Scott told him to Sam answered "The girl pushed me. I was gonna back up. I thought she was a boy. If she was I would have made her back up. But when I found out she was a girl I started to back up. But then she pushed me."

Scott looked up and glared across the stream. How dare she push him? He was just a little boy. He put a cap on his anger right now, it would not help Sam. He continued to engage Sam in conversation to distract him and keep him calm until Uncle Mark got here.

Mark grabbed rope from his pack when Jeff came running to tell him what happened. Quicksand? Damn William was gonna have his hide for not taking good care of his son. Porcupine quills, a dunking in the lake when the boy could barely swim, losing him on a hike, a fall from a tree and now quicksand. How the hell was Sam gonna survive to adulthood at this rate?

The scene he arrived on both scared him and warmed his heart. Scott and Adam were doing what they could to calm Sam and keep his spirits up. Another boy was holding onto his wrist not letting him sink further. Mark began to assess how best to get Sam out of the quicksand.

To pull someone, even as little as Sam, out of quicksand required more brute strength than the boys could manage. It would be like trying to lift a mid-sized car. But that would not work; it could rip Sam in half exerting that much pressure. He wished there was another adult available. Mark needed someone strong enough to hold Sam as he coaxed and instructed Sam on how to get out.

It would take a long time and would tire the boy out. He would have to get Sam to trust that he should lie back and redistribute his weight then to wiggle one leg at a time in small circles and pull. Only then would the water slowly flood the sand around him and weaken the quicksand hold on him. He could see Sam was so frightened right now. Mark's wish was granted as another man came running on the other side of the stream with another little boy hot on his heels.

Mark went onto the log after Adam backed off. He looked down at Sam and said calmly "Scamp what a mighty fine fix you are in. Relax and I'll have you out of there in no time."

Patrick spoke quickly with Keagan and found out what happened then gave Jules a quelling glare. He headed out onto the log and said "I'm so sorry this happened. How can I help?"

Brayden, Keagan, Finley, Aidan and Jules stood on one side watching the rescue effort. On the opposite side of the stream stood Scott, Adam and Jeff. The Braddock boys shifted between glaring at the Callaghans and saying encouraging words to Sam.

Between Mark and Patrick over the next hour they were able to slowly get Sam out. They had to go very slowly because every time Sam moved too quickly the quicksand would shift and he would sink back the little bit he had managed to get out.

Sam tried real hard to follow all the instructions of his Uncle. It was scary and he just wanted them to pull him out. He didn't understand why they wouldn't just pull him out. By the time he was out he was exhausted.

When Sam was finally all the way out, Mark wrapped him tightly in a hug. Sam was quaking in his arms and laid his head on his shoulder hiding his face in his neck. It had been quite an ordeal for little Sammy.

Mark comforted him and spoke softly close to his ear "Hush it is okay Scamp. You are okay now. Hush now. You are safe. I've got you little one."

Sam looked up at his Uncle with tears in his eyes. Then anger flared as he pointed at Jules and said accusingly "She pushed me. I was trying to back up but she pushed me."

Mark nodded. He saw the Braddock boys glaring at the other kids across the stream. He needed to work this out, especially if the kids would be seeing each other over the next week. He did not want any problems arising.

He motioned to Scott to come over as he set Sam down and said "Take him to the river and help him wash up a bit. I want to speak to her father privately."

Scott started to lead Sam to the river but Sam's legs were so shaky he faltered. Scott also noticed one of his shoes was missing. Scooping Sam up Scott said "Seems you're missing a shoe. How bout a ride there?"

Patrick watched as the little boy almost fell. He felt so bad and was worried about the little boy. Patrick turned to Mark and said "I'm Patrick Callaghan. Let me apologize for my daughter's horrible behavior. My wife was a nurse before we married. It would be a good idea to have him checked out after that. Shock can sneak up on him."

Mark responded holding his hand out to shake "Major Mark Braddock. I think I'll take you up on that. That little scamp has had a heck of a week so far." Then he looked between the two sets of kids. "I do believe that we need to do something about the hostility that is building. Braddock boys are known to be very protective."

Patrick nodded seeing the same thing that Mark saw. "Perhaps if my daughter apologizes that will be a start. We can talk on the way and see what we can figure out to reduce the aggression. Maybe something they could all focus on to distract them from this. But the first priority will be to get to my camp so Kaitlin can have a look at your son."

Mark nodded but said "Oh he's not my boy. He's my nephew. So are the two older boys. This is the first year the little scamp has been camping with us. My brother is gonna have my hide if anything happens to his son" Mark stated. Then he half laughed "He can make my life hell."

Quirking an eye at Mark Patrick asked "How so?"

Mark answered "He's General of the Special Forces. Although not directly in his line of command one of his best friends is actually my CO."

"I see. That could be difficult. Shall we get the boy to Kaitlin to save your hide then" Patrick said with a grin.

Scott came back carrying Sam. He was still covered in muck but much less so. The Braddocks and Patrick crossed the log bridge.

Patrick looked at Jules. It was a look she knew. She was in the wrong and needed to apologize. Jules stepped close to Scott who was holding Sam. "I'm sorry I pushed you and you ended up in quicksand."

Sam said back "I'm sorry I made you mad when I thought you were a boy."

The group headed for the Callaghan campsite.

* * *

 _ **Callaghan Campsite**_

Jules ran ahead and filled her mother in on what happened. She was in tears as she related what she had done to the little boy. Kaitlin held her close then spoke softly but firmly "Jules you inherited your father's temper. You need to learn to control it sweetie or bad things will happen like this. Why don't you start a batch of campfire cobbler for everyone? I'm sure they are all hungry now."

She wiped her tears and nodded. She could do that. The little boy might like something to eat after his ordeal. She set off to get it started.

Kaitlin watched as her husband and boys and the others came into the camp. Patrick introduced her to Mark who was now carrying the little boy Jules told her about. Poor thing looked wiped out with his sleepy head laying on Mark's shoulder. She indicated where to set him down away from the others so she could examine him with some privacy.

Patrick took all the other boys to the campfire area and they all sat down. He would begin to implement the plan that he and Mark had figured out on the way here. A little friendly competition might be just the thing to help all the boys get back on an even keel. They had figured out that all the boys shared a common interest. It was up to him to set the stage while Mark tended to his nephew.

He had noticed on the way back that the boys had introduced themselves. It had been stilted but at leat they were talking instead of throwing glares at each other. The Braddock boys introduced themselves using code names. Patrick smiled when he heard them say they were Hook, Fire, Rock and Quill.

Patrick could see that Aidan thought that was cool when he quickly introduced his brothers, sister and himself with only code names too.

Aidan had told them that Brayden was Cyclops, Keagan was Wolverine, Finley was Beast, he was Gambit and Jules was Rogue. Aidan was so into the X-men right now. Patrick was glad that Aidan's brothers and Jules had only laughed at being named after X-men and none of them challenged his naming.

Kaitlin approach the small boy and crouched down then inquired "What's your name?"

Sam looked at her with wary eyes and said "Quill."

At Kaitlin's quizzically look Mark laughed "The boys are using code names for the camping trip. His real name is Sam."

"Code names sound like fun. Quill, I'd like to take a look at you and make sure you are alright. Is that okay with you?" Kaitlin asked with a melodious soft voice.

Sam nodded. At Kaitlin's insistence Mark helped Sam take off his wet t-shirt, one sneaker and jeans. Then he pulled Sam into his lap while Kaitlin started to check him over for signs of shock or injury. When asked about the bandage on Sam's thigh Mark told her he had gotten fifteen quills in his leg about week ago. She insisted on checking those too to make sure they were clean and infection free. She then cleaned all the scraps from his fall from the tree.

By the time she cleaned and reapplied antibiotic ointment to his quill wounds and bandaged it again Sam was nodding off. Mark pulled him close and laid his head in the crook of his arm. He lightly rubbed Sam's arm in a comforting manner.

Kaitlin said "Poor baby. He's had a rough time hasn't he?"

Sam mumbled sleepily "Not a baby."

Kaitlin looked at Mark who just grinned. She was taken by the striking blue eyes that showed warmth and concern for the boy. He had the same blue eyes as the little boy's. She shifted her gaze to Sam and declared "No you are not a baby. I'm sorry I said that Quill."

Then looking at Mark she added "He is going to be fine. Other than being tired from the scare of his ordeal I don't see any signs of shock. He just needs a good nap. You are welcome to stay here while he naps."

Mark nodded "That might be for the best. If you have blanket I can cover him with maybe we can dry his clothes by the fire. They'll be a bit damp but that is better than soaking wet."

"We have some of my daughter's clothes that might fit. He can wear them until his dry" Kaitlin offered.

Sam opened his weary eyes and looked at his Uncle "Not wearing girl clothes. Rather go naked then wear girl clothes."

Mark chuckled along with Kaitlin. Thinking that Jules had mostly tomboy clothes and nothing girly with her on this trip she said "I'm sure we can find something that is not too girly."

Sam was shaking his head when Scott approached and said "Uncle?"

Mark looked up "Yes?"

"The guys and I were talking. They target shoot too. I was wondering if Fire and I could go back to our camp and get our guns. We want to have a competition before they leave tomorrow" Scott explained.

Nodding Mark said "That would be fine. While you are there grab a full change of clothes for your cousin and bring his boots too. One sneaker is lost forever."

"Yes Sir" Scott answered with a grin.

As Scott moved off Mark called out "Bring his scope and some of his Mom's cookies too. Comfort food would be good for him right now."

"Will do. We won't be long. Fire let's go" Scott hollered.

Brayden looked to his dad "Can Wolverine and I go with them?"

Patrick smiled at the code name and nodded. The four boys headed off together chatting about guns and bragging who could shoot better. The competition was so on. It would be interesting to see. He knew his boys were good and so was Jules. Little did they know it but she was their ringer. Who would think a girl would out shoot boys. But Jules did consistently.

Mark wrapped the blanket around a now fully asleep Sam then stood and carried him to the fire. He sat down and held him in his lap as he slept. He watched the girl make a cherry cobbler and put it into a Dutch oven and then scoop coals around it to cook it.

Jules looked up at the man and asked "Is he okay?"

Mark nodded "Yes. Just a bit tuckered out. That smells good."

Jules smiled "I hope he likes cherries. I made it to apologize to him."

"That's very nice. I'm sure he will love it. This boy will eat just about everything" Mark said with a warm smile.

"You know I didn't mean for him to get stuck in the quicksand. I acted before I thought. I'm really sorry" Jules said with her eyes down.

Mark said "I sincerely believe you are sorry and I'm not angry with you. The best thing to come out of this is that you can look at this the next time you want to lash out. Think before you act. Talk before you act if possible. So many things can be solved just by talking it out."

Jules nodded and thought about the man's words. Talk before action. It made sense. But could she do it? Could she begin to control her reactions? She did not know. She went and got her guitar and played a soft melody. Music helped her think and relax.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later – Woods Near Callaghan Campsite**_

Jules had scooped out the last of the cherry cobbler. That little boy could sure pack it away for someone so small. He had three helpings. But then again he had used a lot of energy getting out of the quicksand.

Brayden came back into the camp and said "Targets are all set up."

Everyone moved to where the boys had set up for the competition. They had targets at various distances and various sizes. They had soda cans, two milk jugs, several tin cans and a couple of paper targets attached to a tree.

Keagan smiled as everyone gathered around. He looked to Hook and said "Since you guys have a little boy on your team. We think it is only fair to level the playing field by having our sister shoot instead of Aid… I mean Gambit. How's that sound to you?"

Scott just grinned. They had no idea that Sam was their ringer. His code name was gonna be True Shot. He wondered if they had heard that instead of Quill if they would be putting their little sister in place of her brother. But all was fair in competitions. He looked at Adam and Jeff and both just grinned and nodded. Sam just smiled a lopsided smile. God it was so like his own Scott thought.

He turned back to Cyclops and said "Fine by us. You sure you want to do that though. We are all military brats and all our Dads have taught us how to shoot."

Keagan interjected "Well then it is the Military versus the Police. Our Dad was a cop in Toronto for years. Taught us all how to shoot."

The two families had decided to have dinner together after the competition. The boys had gone to the Braddock's camp and gotten food to add to the meal and brought back makings for smores too.

Finley asked innocently, or feigned innocently knowing Jules was their ringer "So you all care to have a bet on who wins?"

Jeff asked "Like what?"

Finley looked to his brothers and Jules "Oh maybe like loser does all the dinner dishes."

Jeff answered without checking with his cousins "You're on." He knew he didn't have too. They would so win this competition and a night off from dish duty sounded wonderful.

Brayden suggested "How about we shoot from oldest to youngest on each team and alternate?"

They all agreed. They also agreed on point values for all targets. Once was all agreed the adults sat back to watch. Mark and Patrick shared a look that said this was working. Both quartets queued up by age waiting for their turn to shoot.

Brayden was up first because the Callaghan's won the quarter toss to see which team would shoot first. He fired at ten targets and hit six of them. The targets were reset and Scott fired next at the same ten targets. He hit seven of them. The Braddock's all high fived. They were in the lead by one.

Keagan went next and he hit eight of the ten. Adam fired and hit six of them. He grumbled about letting the Callaghan's take the lead at sixteen to fifteen. The Callaghan's all high fived.

Finley shot and hit six of the ten. Jeff then took his turn and got seven targets. The score was now tied twenty two to twenty two.

All the Callaghan boys grinned as Jules took the BB gun rifle. She took her time setting up and lining up the shots. Jules took so much time the Braddock boys started to tease her if she would grow old before taking a shot.

She took her first shot and hit the target. The Braddock's quieted down. They watched her methodically hit every single target. When she stood up she grinned and handed the gun to the little boy. She knew she had just won the competition for the Callaghan's.

Jules said flippantly "Ten rounds, ten targets, you don't get to miss."

Sam looked at her and said in a cocky voice "I don't miss."

The Callaghan boys broke out in laughter at the little boy's bravado. The Braddock boys stood silent with huge grins on their faces.

Sam set up and his first shot quickly. The Callaghan boys jaws dropped open as the little boy rapidly shot all ten targets dead on. His ten shots happened in less time than it took Jules to set up her first shot.

Brayden finally said "Damn he's good."

Scott said "We are tied. Gotta do something to break the tie."

Mark spoke up "How about you each pick one shooter and then they can have a competition where they increase the distance from the target until one of them misses?"

The boys agreed. Of course Jules and Sam were selected to represent their families.

Sam said aloud "Wish I had my scope."

Scott said "I brought it. You want to attach it to the BB gun?" Sam grinned and took his scope then attached it to the rifle.

Jules said "That's not fair."

Sam offered "I can show you how to use it and we can share my gun if you want. That would make it fair."

Jules nodded and for the next thirty minutes Sam showed Jules how to use the scope. While Sam and Jules were busy the others boys were making more side bets between each other on who would shoot the farthest on how far back each of them would get.

Mark looked to Patrick and said "Guess we both had our ringers. That girl can shoot."

Patrick laughed "Never thought I'd see the day a six year old boy would shoot like that. He's a natural. He puts many of my old partners to shame."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly, he definitely is a natural. He's only been shooting for four months since he turned six" Mark shared.

"Four months? Christ. Wonder what that kid will be able to do by the time he is an adult" Patrick pondered out loud.

Mark chuckled and responded "Probably hit a fly at 1500 meters and be a Special Forces sniper like his Dad."

Patrick laughed "That scope should have given it away. Christ I think your ringer beats our ringer."

"I wouldn't sell that girl short. From what I saw she would make one heck of a sniper. Or maybe a cop like you were one day. She has an eye and a natural position and she has the breathing pattern down already" Mark observed.

Shaking his head "Nah, I moved away from the big city and from being a cop to give my kids a chance to be something less risky. Don't want them going into that line of work. I wouldn't know what to do if they were ever hurt or killed in the line of duty."

The lesson on how to use the scope concluded and the two started with Jules shooting first. After each shot they stepped back ten paces. Everyone was impressed at both of their shooting capability. They came to the ninth shot and Jules missed. Sam stepped into place and sighted the target. He hit dead center.

The Braddock boys picked him up and whooped it up over their win. No dishes tonight. All the boys and Jules shook hands.

Jules looked at the little boy with bright blue eyes and said "So how did you get so good?"

Sam grinned and said "Practice. My Dad takes me to the range a lot. It's all he has time to do with me for right now. He's always so busy protecting all of us."

"How long have you been shooting?" Jules requested.

"Four months. I got the scope for my birthday. In a few months my Dad is gonna get me a real rifle. I just had to prove I knew how to handle the gun first and finish a gun safety course. I'm almost done with that" Sam shared.

Jules looked at him dumbfounded "Four months. You've been shooting for only four months."

Sam shrugged "Yeah." He took the scope off and packed it away then handed the BB gun to his Uncle. He turned back to the girl and said "You wanna climb a tree?"

They headed off to climb trees while the rest headed back to camp to get dinner started. Jeff was joking with Aidan that they didn't want Quill any where near the food unless they wanted to eat burnt food.

* * *

 _ **Callaghan Campsite**_

The rest of the evening passed with good conversation and laughter. The Braddock's left after having smores.

Jules crawled into her sleeping bag that night and smiled. She had been surprised by the little boy. They seemed to hit it off and had fun talking about guns and shooting while they sat up in a tree.

That little boy was so fast and accurate and she liked his scope. She decided then and there that she was gonna practice and get good and fast too. Maybe she might ask for a scope for Christmas. No boy was gonna show her up again.

After dinner when she dropped her smore in the dirt and there was no more makings for another one. She was again surprised by the little boy. He had given her his with a smile. She had broken it in half and gave him half back. He had such a nice smile.

She fell asleep thinking that this camping trip had been one of the all-time favorite ones. She wished they could stay another week like the little boy was. But Dad had to get back to the farm. It was a treat that they actually got a week's vacation.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – Braddock Campsite**_

Sam woke hearing a familiar voice. He scrambled out of his sleeping bag excitedly. He popped out of his tent zipping his pants with no shoes on. A huge grin splashed across his face. It was him. It really was him.

He ran and jumped into his dad's arms. "You're here Dad … uh Sir. You are really here."

William kissed his son "Yep. The meeting ended early and I thought you might like it if I joined you here."

Sam hugged his dad "I'm glad you came Dad …. I mean Sir."

"So what have you been up to Samuel?" William queried as the other boys started crawling out of their tents yawning and wondering what all the commotion was about.

They could not believe Uncle Will was here. Scott and Adam smiled at each other. They could clearly see Sam was beyond ecstatic.

Sam grinned and started to ramble "Lots of things. I got stuck by fifteen porcupine quills. It hurt but I was brave. I learned how to start a campfire. I fell into the lake when I tipped over the canoe. Those things are unstable. Did you know you shouldn't lean over too far in them unless you want them to tip over? I burnt the quesadilla's but they were okay if you took a big drink of soda right after. We hiked to the falls. They were pretty. But I chased a rabbit and got lost. I climbed a tree and found Uncle Mark but then I fell."

Taking a quick breath Sam pointed out his scrapes. Then he launched back into his report out "Yesterday I got mad a Jeff when he teased me about getting my fishing line caught in the trees and then a girl who I thought was a boy pushed me into quicksand. That was scary. I cried. Uncle Mark and some other guys got me out. Did you know quicksand is hard to get out of? Really, really hard. It took forever and I was really tired but I didn't quit. Then I got some cherry cobbler from the girl that apologized. I taught her how to use the scope but I still won the shooting competition. I hit every single target. I did not miss a single one. I could've kept moving back but the girl missed so we won."

William looked bemused at this rapid happy speech of all his mishaps. He eyed Mark. Mark had a sheepish grin on his face. William burst out laughing "Sounds like you've already had a good time."

Sam nodded then said "But it's gonna be better now that you are here Da … Sir."

Setting Sam down William tousled his hair "I've got all week Samuel. What would you like to do first?"

Thinking Sam said "Learn how to cast the fishing line so it doesn't go into the trees."

William said "Sounds like a plan. You get dressed and we'll have some breakfast then we can head out."

Sam scampered off to get dressed. William looked to his brother and grinned "So he kept you and the boys on your toes. Good thing I'm here to give you all a break."

Mark grinned "That boy of yours is something else Will. I was beginning to contemplate how to tie him down so he would survive this trip. Either that or find some dark corner of the world to go hide from you in."

William laughed again and Mark joined in. Mark started the bacon frying as he said "Glad you are here William. That boy needs you. He's a good boy but there is a lot that weighs on his little shoulders. You should look into getting some help for Yvonne so Sam can just be a little boy. They grow up way to fast and they will never get another childhood."

"I've been giving that some thought. I agree with you. But having responsibility early is a good teaching tool for being a soldier. A soldiers' life is tough we both know that. I want my boy prepared" William said.

Mark shook his head questioning his brother's tactics. He didn't want to have this discussion again. William was on one side of the fence and he, Erik and Ryan were clearly on the opposite side. None of them believed the tactics their father Brigadier General Arthur Braddock, god rest his soul, had used were conducive to creating a good father/son relationship. It had almost cost their Father a relationship with his sons.

Sometimes he thought that as the eldest William bore the brunt of their Father's ideals on raising boys to prepare them for the military. They as the younger sons although still expected to go into the military got to see a softer side of their Father. The expectations were less because they were not the first born.

Mark feared that William might push Sam too far with the quixotic method he was beginning to use to train his son. The thing he loathed the most was that William insisted that Sam call him Sir. What was up with that? The boy needed a Dad not a General. But he held his tongue. It was not his place to dictate to William how to raise his boy.

Certainly not here and now. Sam was actually having fun and he would do nothing to spoil that. William was here now too. Perhaps they could create some good memories.

Maybe William would see the error of his ways before any real damage was done. He would hate to see William create a quagmire of his relationship with Sam. It was clearly a quandary and Mark could only hope.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast William, Sam, Scott and Adam headed off to go fly fishing. Sam was skipping as he chatted away to his dad.

Jeff was feeling guilty about yesterday. He had bad dreams all night long. Jeff sat quietly by his dad with a half-eaten breakfast.

Mark noticed his son was quiet and queried "Son what's the problem?"

Not looking at his dad, his head bowed down he said "I'm not a good cousin. I was so mean to Sam all week. He wouldn't have been in that quicksand if it wasn't for me. I'm the one that teased him about getting his line caught in the trees."

He looked at his dad with tears welling "I'm sorry Dad. He got hurt and could have died because of me. It's all my fault."

Mark pulled his son to him and hugged him close "No Jeff it is not your fault. It's mine. I have been neglecting you on this trip and I'm sorry. It's not a good reason but Sam needs so much watching over. That boy is a magnet for trouble; most of it undeserved. He has lots of things to learn too. This is his first camping trip."

Jeff cuddled close enjoying the comfort of his dad's embrace. "I know it's his first trip and I should have treated him better. I was just envious of the time you were spending with him."

Tousling Jeff's blonde hair Mark grinned "Uncle Will is here now. I'm all yours. What would you like to do today? It can be just the two of us if you want kiddo."

Grinning Jeff said "How about we all go rock climbing. I could show Sam how to rig a harness the right way. With both you and Uncle Will here we could start teaching Sam how to rappel. He's gonna need to know how to do that."

"You're a good young man and a great cousin Jeff. I'm so very proud of you. You have a warm and caring heart. Let's go see how the fly fishing lesson is going and then see if they want to go rock climbing" Mark said as he stood up.

Jeff jumped up and smiled "Race you there Dad." The two headed out at a good clip to the river bank.

* * *

 _ **Six Days Later – Rock Cliff**_

Sam had a blast the last six days. He learned so many new things from his Dad. This was the absolute best camping trip ever. Not that he had been on one before but nothing would ever compare to this one.

Jeff was being nice to him. He taught him lots of things too. Sam cinched up his harness like Jeff showed him then turned to his dad "Dad, is this right?"

William had relaxed on the requirement to call him Sir during the trip. Samuel had quickly reverted to calling him Dad. When they got back it would be time enough to get back to the disciplined routine.

For now he was just enjoying his time with his son like Mark had hounded him to do. They had a grand time fishing, canoeing the rapids, hiking, rock climbing and of course shooting.

He taught Samuel how to dress a rabbit and clean a fish. Samuel quickly learned to cast the fly line without tangling it into the trees. They set snares for rabbits and he taught Samuel how to hunt for partridge. Last night's meal was courtesy of Samuel's keen eye and speed on the trigger. That boy had bagged five plump partridges.

He checked the harness and said "Perfect. You learn quickly. Ready to climb?"

Sam nodded with a lopsided grin.

William noted Samuel's grin was so like his own. He was so very proud of his boy. "Alright then up you go. Remember to find your hand holds carefully and to make sure you have a solid foot hold before releasing your grip."

"I will Dad" Sam said as he started up the cliff.

William followed closely so he could catch Samuel if he fell. The boy never fell. He made it up the cliff in good time but a bit slower than the last time he went up. Samuel looked to be tiring out. His boy had boundless energy but rock climbing was hard work and took a lot of energy. William decided he should insist they all take a rest after lunch. That way Samuel would not feel singled out.

At the top of the cliff they all took off their gear and packs. Sam helped the boys build a fire pit to make lunch. It was the last day so Mark made a hash with a bunch of leftovers.

Sitting by the fire Sam didn't like the smell of the meal as it cooked. He was tired and was not really too hungry either but he ate what Uncle Mark served him. He didn't want to be rude. After lunch they all laid down to rest after a long morning of climbing.

By then Sam felt really, really tired and laid down next to his dad to watch the puffy clouds float by. He listened as the others spent the next hour or so calling out shapes in the clouds. Sam was too tired to participate.

When his stomach churned Sam sat up quickly. William eyed Samuel. He looked a little green around the gills "You okay son?"

Sam got up and ran to the trees covering his mouth. He felt queasy. Sam dropped to his knees and lunch started to come back up.

William ran after Samuel. He held his son as he got sick next to a tree. When Samuel was done he carried him back to the fire pit where everyone was looking on concerned.

Mark questioned "Feeling queasy Quill?"

Sam nodded "I don't think my tummy liked the hash."

William put his hand on Samuel's forehead. It was hot and Samuel was sweating profusely. He said "You are burning up son. How does your tummy feel now?"

Sam leaned into his dad seeking comfort "It feels yucky and my head hurts Daddy. It hurts really bad."

Gathering Samuel in his arms William looked his son over carefully. Something was not right. This was an abrupt onset of fever, vomiting, profuse perspiration and headache.

Mark was looking at Sam too and watching William closely. He stood up "Boys lets pack up quickly. Will I'll rig a harness so you can carry Sam down the cliff."

William nodded "That would be good. Whatever it is it came on quickly. I need to get him to a doctor."

Everyone worked speedily while William held and comforted Sam. William stroked through Samuel's hair and spoke comforting words as Sam got sick again.

Scott, Adam and Jeff stole glances as Uncle Will cared for Sam. Sam whimpered clearly still feeling queasy after throwing up twice. They all felt bad for Sam and were worried about him. What caused him to get sick so quickly?

* * *

 _ **Braddock Campsite**_

The hike back had been double time with William carrying Samuel in his arms. When he arrived he laid Samuel on a sleeping bag while he and the others packed up camp.

Sam weakly whimpered "Daddy" and then was throwing up again.

William went to his knees and held him close "You are going to be okay. Daddy's here. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He helped Samuel rinse his mouth and then took a cloth and soaked it. He gently wiped Samuel's face and neck to cool him down and remove the sweat.

Mark came close and crouched down "Will you should take Sam now. I've put water and essentials in your pack. The boys and I will finish packing and follow. The ranger station should be able to tell you the closest doctor."

"I already know where. Meet us in La Doré" William said standing to put on his pack.

Mark picked up Sam. He felt the heat radiate off of him. Christ this came on fast. He was glad William was here. He spoke softly to Sam "Scamp you are gonna be just fine. I hope this doesn't ruin your memories of your first camping trip."

Sam gave him a weak grin and said "I had fun Uncle Mark."

Mark transferred Sam into William's arms and said "Go careful. We will be right behind you."

William nodded and set off at a fast clip. He was going to get his son help fast. His little boy was his heart. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him. William had to protect him.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Small Hospital in La Doré**_

William looked up as the doctor came in. He had not slept a single wink last night worrying about Samuel. He was so sick. He continued to vomit. His fever was high and nothing seemed to take away his headache. Samuel was only sleeping now out of pure exhaustion.

Dr. Jean-Marc Fouché entered the room and saw two men and three boys in addition to his patient. "Bonjour messieurs" (Good Morning).

William thought it was a damned good thing he spoke French because the only doctor in this town only spoke French. William acted as interpreter for Mark. They had arrived several hours after he had gotten Samuel here. William could see the worry etched in Mark's and the other boy's faces too.

"Docteur savez-vous quel est le problème avec mon fils?"  
(Doctor do you know what is wrong with my son?) William asked.

"Oui, les résultats des tests sont revenus. Il semble qu'il a de la fièvre Q. Pouvez- vous me dire s'il a eu des contacts avec des vaches, des chèvres ou des moutons il y a environ deux ou trois semaines?"  
(Yes the test results came back. It seems that he has Q fever. Can you tell me if he has had any contact with cows, goats or sheep about two or three weeks ago?) Dr. Fouché queried.

William turned to Mark "Has Samuel been around cows, goats or sheep in the past three weeks?"

Mark nodded "Yeah we stopped at dairy on the trip to the camp site. Thought the boys might like to see a real working dairy. Why?"

William didn't answer Mark just yet because he had no idea. Instead he turned back to the doctor.

"Il était dans une laiterie de travail il y a deux semaines . Pourquoi demandez-vous?"  
(He was at a working dairy two weeks ago. Why do you ask?) he responded to the doctor.

"Ah ce serait l'expliquer. Vous voyez la fièvre Q causée par une infection par Coxiella burnetii, une bactérie qui affecte les humains et les autres animaux. Cet organisme est rare, mais peut être trouvé chez les bovins, les moutons, les chèvres et les autres mammifères domestiques. Les résultats de l' infection par inhalation d'une variante à petites cellules spore -like et de contact avec le lait, les matières fécales et d'autres fluides d'animaux infectés. La période d'incubation est de neuf à quarante jours. Les humains sont vulnérables à la fièvre Q. Les symptômes correspondent à votre fils et le début est brutal."  
(Ah that would explain it. You see Q fever caused by infection with coxiella burnetii, a bacterium that affects humans and other animals. This organism is uncommon, but may be found in cattle, sheep, goats and other domestic mammals. The infection results from inhalation of a spore-like small-cell variant and from contact with the milk, feces and other fluids of infected animals. The incubation period is nine to forty days. Humans are vulnerable to Q fever. The symptoms fit your son's and the onset is abrupt) Dr. Fouché explained.

"Ainsi est-il curable?"  
(So is it treatable?) William asked concerned.

"Oui avec des antibiotiques, il est très efficace. Nous allons le commencer dès maintenant. Il faudra plusieurs semaines d'antibiotiques. Cinq ou six semaines, je suis peur. Et il doit être retesté à nouveau dans six mois."  
(Yes with antibiotics, it is very effective. We will start him now. It will be several weeks course of antibiotics. Five or six weeks I'm afraid. And he must be retested again in six months) Fouché smiled.

"Pourquoi at-il besoin ne doit être retesté?"  
(Why does he need to be retested?") William asked.

The doctor explained. Then he got Sam's pediatrician's information from William so he could send him a copy of the reports. The doctor suggested one more night stay then the boy could travel home and continue treatment there.

When the doctor left William looked at Samuel. He was so vulnerable, innocent and young looking in sleep. He stroked his hair then turned to Mark. "Samuel has Q fever. He probably got it from the dairy since it can be contracted from cows among other farm animals and takes nine to forty days before symptoms appear."

"They are going to keep Samuel overnight and start antibiotics. It will be a long course of them five or six weeks. The doctor said we need to watch for signs of Q fever pneumonia and hepatitis. Q fever can become chronic so Samuel will need to be retested in six months."

Mark looked at the other boys "Nine to forty days. We should probably get the other boys tested too."

William nodded "Agreed. You should also contact the dairy and let them know they might have a problem. We can't be certain but it is the most likely cause. They may need to quarantine the cows and recall any milk they produced."

Sam woke up and saw his dad and felt his hand on his head. "Daddy?" Sam said quietly.

"Yes son?" William answered gently.

"I don't feel good. I want Mommy" Sam whimpered.

Climbing up into Samuel's bed then cradling Samuel in his arms William crooned "We'll go home to Mommy tomorrow Sammy. But I won't leave you for a moment. I'll be right here son." William pulled the covers over Samuel when he shivered with the chills.

Sam snuggled into the comfort his dad's broad chest as one hand gripped the front of his dad's shirt holding on tightly "Promise you won't leave me Daddy."

"I promise. Right here is where I'll stay. You are more important than anything else little one" William whispered in Samuel's ear.

Scott, Adam and Jeff watched the tender moment. Their Uncle was a fierce man but he had a soft spot for family and especially his son.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Home – Ottawa – Christmas**_

Adam cleared his throat feeling choked up a bit at the caring memory. He then said "We left the next day. Uncle Will took an unprecedented three weeks off to be with Sam as he recuperated. We went over almost daily to play games with Sam so he wasn't bored."

"Even though Sam was very sick he never quit smiling and laughing. His dad taught him to play chess during that time. They spent hours at it since Sam was not allowed to run around. Uncle Will read Sam Treasure Island, Robinson Crusoe and numerous pirate stories."

"Near the end of the three weeks Uncle Will carried Sam outside to show him the tree house he built for him. There was a sign on the outside that said 'Boys Only'. Over the next few years Sam, Scott, Jeff and I spent a lot of time in that tree house."

Smiling at the recollection Adam said "But the coolest thing was just before he went back to work Uncle Will took Sam to the gun range. He presented Sam with his own real rifle. Sam could not stop talking about that rifle for months."

"He and Uncle Will spent almost every Saturday morning at the range together. Sam would always come home smiling and laughing. They really connected on the gun range. It was something both of them loved to do."

Zach sighed as Adam finished the story. Wow Sam was so different then. It made him sad. It was bittersweet. He could understand why Aunt Yvonne was crying.

It wasn't just because Sam was not here for Christmas. It was because she had actually lost two children that day. Sure Sam was alive, but he was no longer himself. He was only a shell of the boy who had once been so vibrant and quick to laugh.

Adam patted Zach's shoulder "I should have told you sooner but you needed to be mature enough to fully comprehend."

Zach nodded.

Then Adam concluded "So you can now see Zach, Sam wasn't always at odds with his dad. It was Sara's death that changed everything. Her death had a profound effect on Sam. We can only hope that one day something will happen that will bring the two of them together again. Something that will bring the real Sam back to all of us."

Zach hugged his brother and said "Thanks for explaining it to me. I understand now."

Standing Adam said "How bout we go inside and give Aunt Yvonne a big hug and grab some coffee? I'm half frozen to death."

Nodding Zach rose too. The brothers strode to the house together. Both sent up a silent prayer and wish that one day Sam would realize the truth of what happened with Sara and be restored to the family that loved and cared for him so much.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'Q' story. Wanted to give you a peek at a happy go lucky Sam before his life turned upside down. Also a peek at Jules happy childhood too before she lost her Mom and was shunned by her father and brothers._

 _Tried to make it believable that they met as children and neither remembered. Never hearing each other's real names was part of why they wouldn't remember. Sam being so young and Jules looking like a boy also help. Plus Sam not remembering is helped by his screwed up memories after Sara's death. Jules not remembering is helped by her estrangement from her family and having locked away childhood memories because it was too painful to remember those good times after her father and brothers turned their back on her._

 _There will be a twist coming in the_ _You Have Always Been Loved_ _story when Sam meets Mr. Callaghan._

 _Ideas for S, T, U would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _sorry I could not use all the great ideas_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- **HUGE**_ _ **shout out and THANKS to venetiaj:**_ _This story took shape through multiple PMs with venetiaj. Thanks for all you inputs and feedback to my questions and help in crafting this story so it would not be a cheesy meeting of Sam and Jules as children and so it would be mostly believable that they would not recall their meeting.  
\- Q fever from __**nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Quad from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Quadriceps from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **venetiaj**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila**_ _  
\- Quagmire from_ _ **Ghostwriter**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Quail from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Quandary from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Quarantine from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Quarrel from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Quarter from_ _ **ferret assassin nin** and __**chocolateverries**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Quartet from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Queasy from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Queen from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Quesadilla from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Questioning from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Queued from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Quick from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan  
**_ _\- Quicksand from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **Ghostwriter  
**_ _\- Quiet from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _and_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Quills from_ _ **chocolateverries** ,_ _ **twifantasyfan** and **EchoInTheSilence** **  
**_ _\- Quilt from_ _ **Ghostwriter**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and **EchoInTheSilence**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Quip from_ _ **twifantasyfan  
**_ _\- Quit from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and **EchoInTheSilence**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Quivered from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence  
**_ _\- Quizzical from_ _ **Ghostwriter**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_


	19. Ruse Revenge, Rabid Raccoon, Rabies Shot

**Ruse Revenge, Rabid Raccoon, Rabies Shots & Ridiculous Reactions**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Racing into the locker room Spike looked around. Good he wasn't here yet. Traffic had been detoured because of a busted water main flooding the street. He had planned to get here early and get into position. But the detour took longer than his normal route.

Spike rubbed his hands together evilly. This was gonna be so good. He came back in last night just after everyone left to set it up. Spike set his bag down and untied one shoe then waited. He wanted it to look like he just got here when he came in.

Wordy entered the locker room and seeing Spike he smiled "Morning Spike."

"Morning Wordy" Spike replied. Darn it wasn't him. He continued to wait.

Wordy looked at Spike. He was behaving oddly. "What you doing Spike?"

The door opened again and Wordy saw Spike lift his foot like he was just taking off his shoe. Strange? He watch as Spike put his foot down as Sarge and Ed walked in. They all exchanged good mornings.

Wordy watched Spike do the same thing when the door opened again. Shoe went up then shoe went down when it was Lou. Wordy turned to Spike and asked "What gives Spike?"

Spike looked at Lou, Greg, Ed and Wordy then said "We never hazed Sam as a rookie. I'm righting that today."

Ed asked "What did you do?"

Spike grinned "You'll see."

The four went to their lockers and started to get ready for workout. Spike resumed his position. He almost got giddy when the locker room opened again and Sam strolled in.

Sam headed for his locker and set his bag down. He said "Morning."

Everyone responded "Morning" then covertly watched Sam as he went to open his locker.

Sam reached for his locker then at the last minute turned to Ed "Hey Ed."

Ed turned to Sam "Yeah?"

"Did Clark ask you if it was alright if he came over to my place on Saturday to watch the game?" Sam asked.

Ed nodded "He did. I told him I'd drive him over before I head out with Sophie to the movies."

"Good" Sam said. He turned back to his locker and put his hand on it. Taking his hand off he turned to Lou and Spike "You guys want to head over to watch the game too?"

Lou answered "Would love too but I promised to help my dad with a project."

Spike was getting restless. Why wouldn't Sam just open his locker? He answered "Sure I'll bring some snacks. Should be fun."

Sam turned to his locker again he gripped his handle and started to lift. He stopped and turned to Greg "Sarge would you like to come?"

Spike was beyond frustrated. He threw up his hands behind Sam as if to gesture 'come on already'.

Greg answered "Sounds like fun. I'll bring sodas."

Sam smiled and said "Cool. I'm ordering pizza." He turned back to the locker. Hand on door he was about to open it when Jules knocked on the men's door and called out "Decent?"

Ed called back "Yeah we are all decent."

Jules came in and asked "Sam I just heard the weather forecast is for snow tonight. Want a ride home after shift?"

Sam turned and said "Sure. Thanks. I hate being covered in white stuff."

Spike snickered and turned to open his locker. Well Sam gonna be covered in white stuff in just a few moment. Spike lifted the latch and swung the door to his locker open.

POP

"ARGHH" Spike yelled.

Spike turned to face everyone as riotous laughter filled the room. He wiped the flour away from his eyes. His black hair was now snow white. He was covered in flour.

Sam opened his locker and nothing happened. More laughter was emitted as Spike's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How?" Spike finally sputtered out directed at Sam.

Sam looked at him innocently "How what?"

"How'd you do it?" Spike demanded impressed that his prank ended up getting him instead of Sam. How had he known?

"Do what?" Sam responded.

"This!" Spike said as he shook off the flour making a mess on the floor.

Greg laughed "Spike it looks like you have a mess to clean up."

"Wasn't me" Sam said with his blank mask on but inside was laughing his ass off and thought the real answer was 'wasn't ONLY me'. And technically it wasn't him. He didn't come up with the idea or actually set the mechanism. He could plead innocent bystander.

Ed smirked and said "Don't be late for workout Scarlatti."

Spike eyed each one trying to decide who it was that moved his flour bomb and how they had done it without it going off. Unable to tell who by looking, Spike asked "Alright if it wasn't Sam which one of you did this?"

Everyone shrugged. Spike saw that no one was going to confess and Jules headed for her locker room. As the guys changed for workout Spike stated "I'm gonna figure this riddle out. When I do I'll get revenge. You just wait and see."

All the guys laughed. Lou said quietly to Spike "So much for your attempt to haze Sam. Maybe Sam's Special Forces mojo was working. You know like how you cannot sneak up on him."

Spike just made a frustrated "hmfph" sound.

Sam just smiled as he heard Lou's comment. Nope no special mojo, just a forgotten wallet.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

After a long workout followed by a productive hand to hand combat training, the team headed to the lockers to shower and ready for the day. Sam held back putting the rubber training knives and guns away.

Dale walked in with Team Five after a warrant call. He saw Sam and came over and patted his shoulder. Dale said in a hushed tone "Morning Sam. How'd the little thing go?"

Sam grinned "It was perfect. Thanks for helping me."

"My pleasure. You think Spike had as much trouble getting all the flour out of his hair as you did last night?" Dale asked and let out a small laugh.

Chuckling Sam answered "Probably more. His hair is dark and I still saw white clumps in it. He's gonna wonder about this ruse for a long time."

"Wish I could have been here to see it. Man if you hadn't come in back in last night to get your wallet you would have provided the entertainment this morning" Dale commented.

Patting Dale on the shoulder then turning to head to the showers Sam said "I can't believe I left without it. But I'm glad I did. Spike's face when the flour exploded on him was priceless. I even teased him by almost opening my locker several times. Pranks are fun when the target of the prank has no clue how you pulled it off."

Dale laughed "That must be frustrating Spike to no end."

"Yep. I'll catch you later Dale" Sam said as he hurried to shower and change.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Spike was the last to enter the briefing room. It took him forever to dust the flour off his uniform enough for it to be presentable. He sat dejectedly. His prank misfired. How he was not sure but he would find out. And when he did oooh the revenge prank would have to be colossal.

Wordy grinned and said "Spike I think you missed a spot" as he brushed at Spike's shoulder.

"Ha ha ha. When I figure out which one of you did it you better watch out" Spike groused.

Everyone chuckled again then Greg said "Got a warrant call today." He clicked the display to show a picture of a man with a rare white lion cub on a leash. Greg said "Rodney Randall is a suspected drug dealer who spends his money on illegal importation and owning of rare animals. They have not been able to tag him for drugs yet but a shipment of a komodo dragon was intercepted and they had probable cause to search his home for illegal animals and to bring him in on the illegal importation of animals."

Greg switched to a photo showing a mansion sized home with lush acreage surrounding it. He continued "Mr. Randall's home is gated and guarded."

Jules asked "Are we gonna knock nicely or stealth in?"

Greg answered "A bit of both. We will present the premises search warrant only at the front gate. We will hold off with the arrest warrant until we gain entry. Other officers will be waiting until we have Mr. Randall in custody before they begin the search of the premises for the rare animals. Jules you and I will approach the gate. Ed you want to explain the plan for the rest?"

Ed stood and pointed with a laser pointer. "Sam you will take up a Sierra One position here in the woods at the edge of the property. It gives you coverage for three sides and a view into the home on the east side." Ed grinned as he said "Thought you might like some tree climbing time."

Sam grinned and said "Yeah I'm up for it."

Jules pouted then teased "Sam's Ed's favorite. Never a Jules' day anymore. Why does Sam get all the fun?"

Turning to Jules Sam said "I'll swap with ya if you want."

"Nah, I know how much you like to climb trees" Jules said. Then she added "Just don't go falling out of it or else you're buying drinks at the Goose."

Everyone except Sam chuckled.

Sam only rolled his eyes. Like he would fall out of a tree? The last time that happened he was a little boy. He didn't fall out of trees. Maybe a few ungraceful dismounts but that technically speaking wasn't falling.

Ed continued "Wordy and Spike will be Bravo and position in the back using this service road. Lou and I will be Alpha and cover the east side. There are no doors or exits on the west side of the building. We will be in position in case Mr. Randall decides to make a run for it. Any questions?"

The team shook their heads no.

Greg said "Alright then boys and girl let's go keep the peace."

The team headed to gear up. Sam rode with Spike and Wordy since his Sierra position would best be accessed via the service road. The entire ride Spike groused about finding out who pranked him and all the ways he would get someone back. Sam just listened and laughed inside. It felt good to prank the ultimate prankster. No one on the team knew it was him and he wasn't about to tell Spike.

* * *

 _ **On Scene – Rodney Randall's Mansion**_

Spike and Wordy headed for the back while Sam headed off into the trees. Ed and Lou quietly got into position on the east side unseen. Greg and Jules waited a little ways from the main gate with the rest of the officers that would search for the animals.

Wordy called out "Bravo team in position."

Ed reported "Alpha in position."

They all heard Sam's breathing and the sounds of rustling leaves as he climbed.

Sam finally reached the height he wanted. He secured himself to the tree then unslung his Remi. He took a moment to sight both Alpha and Bravo positions then the front gate. Ed was right this was a good location.

Settled in Sam called out "Sierra One in position. Clear view of all positions. Scanning interior thru large bay window on east side. I see the subject. He is in a chair with that white lion cub lying next to him on the floor."

Greg said "We are heading to the main gate now."

At the main gate they were stopped by the guard. Jules stated "We are here to see Mr. Randall."

The guard looked at them and smirked "Mr. Randall doesn't accept visits from the police. Unless you have a warrant turn around and leave."

Greg answered "We have a warrant for the search of the premises for illegal animals." He left off the fact of also the arrest of Mr. Randall.

The guard looked at the warrant. He called the main house. After an extended wait, which Greg and Jules assumed was to hide the animals, the guard finally buzzed open the gate.

Sam continued to scan the area and called out "A man just took the lion cub and headed out of the room. The subject is heading for the front door." He heard a rustling above him but could not take his eyes off the scope.

It was a good thing he didn't. Sam called out "Wordy, Spike suspect is running to the back of the house."

Mr. Randall ran to the back of his house. He had a motorcycle in the back and figured he could out run the police seeing that they were on foot and at his front door. He burst through the back door only to be halted with two guns in his face.

Wordy said "Stop right there. Mr. Randall we have a warrant for your arrest. Put your hands where we can see them."

Randall slowly put his hands up. He was armed but he was no match for two guns in front of him and likely two more behind him.

Spike ordered "Turn around slowly."

Randall complied and his hands were cuffed by Wordy. Searching him Wordy found a gun and a knife. He called out "Subject in custody."

Greg said "Good work team. Winnie notify the Special Investigations team that they can come in now to search the premises."

Winnie responded "Copy."

Lou and Ed met Wordy and Spike on the east side as they headed to the front of the house to hand off Mr. Randall to the patrol officers.

Ed was about to say something when they all heard Sam cry out over the headset. They heard sounds of a struggle and extensive cussing followed by a single gunshot. Ed demanded "Sam status!"

Spike pushed Randall to Lou and set off running towards Sam's position. He was closely followed by Wordy and Ed. Ed was continuing to call out for status as he ran.

Greg and Jules ran out of the house and joined the race to Sam's position.

Lou found a patrol officer and handed off Randall then turned and ran as well.

* * *

 _ **On Scene – Rodney Randall's Mansion – Sierra One Position**_

In the tree Sam had just informed Wordy and Spike of the subject running out the back. He heard that he was in custody. Sam then heard the rustling above him in the tree again.

Sam looked up and smiled; a raccoon. He started to prepare to descend and had almost slung his Remi over his shoulder when the raccoon attacked. It jumped on his head scratching into the back of his head.

He reached up to grab the raccoon to throw it off. The raccoon bit into his forearm and Sam let out a cry of pain. The raccoon held fast and all four legs were tearing into Sam's arms and thighs. As Sam struggled to get the raccoon to release its iron grip on his arm he lost his purchase on the branch and fell. Sam was stopped short a few feet down by his safety line but his Remi went falling to the ground.

Sam was cussing a blue streak as he tried unsuccessfully to get the raccoon off. Finally with no other options Sam drew his handgun and shot the raccoon dead. Sam holstered his gun then pried the mouth open and let the raccoon drop to the ground.

Hearing Ed calling for status Sam tried to catch his breath as he held tightly to the bite wound on his arm trying to stem the bleeding. Sam was still swinging back and forth from his safety line when Spike skidded to a halt at the bottom of the tree.

Spike saw the dead raccoon and the Remi. "Sam you shot a raccoon" Spike yelled up in disbelief.

"Damned thing attacked me" Sam shouted down.

Ed called up "Samo you okay?"

"No" Sam stated.

Jules, Greg and Lou all arrived. The one word answer from Sam shocked them all. He never said no. It was always I'm okay. Then they saw the drips of blood falling into the light dusting of snow around the base of the tree.

Greg asked "Sam talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Raccoon bit and scratched the hell out of me. Arm where it bit me is bleeding like a stuck pig. Not getting down without some help" Sam said in a disgusted tone.

Ed instructed "Lou, Wordy go get the rappelling gear." The two took off running.

Greg called out to Winnie "Winnie EMS."

Winnie replied "Already on their way."

Jules was already headed up the tree.

Spike picked up the Remi and nudged the dead raccoon. He noticed the foam at the mouth. He looked at Ed and then Greg "I think it is rabid."

"Aw crap" Sam yelled. All he could envision were the needles that would come with the rabies shots he would now have to get.

Jules made it to where Sam was "Hang on we will get you down." She pulled out a pressure dressing after tying off her safety line. "Reach out your arm to me."

Sam released his hold on his arm and put it out towards Jules "Just my luck the damned thing was rabid." He locked eyes with Jules. His fear was clear for her to see.

As she held his eyes for a moment she whispered "I'll help you." Sam nodded. Then she quickly wrapped the bandage around his forearm.

Ed was making his way up the tree with the rappelling gear and harness for Sam. When he got to Sam he looked at the ripped and shredded sleeves of his jacket and uniform shirt and pants that were speckled with blood. He saw the bloody scratches on the back of Sam's head too. "Christ Samo that thing went all out on you. Hang on while we get this rigged up."

Sam half laughed because it was either that or scream in frustration. Then he remarked sarcastically "Sure, I'll just hang here for a while and look at the view. Not like I can go anywhere else at the moment." He caught Ed's eye and stated firmly "You know I officially hate raccoons now."

Ed laughed "They appear to be as vicious as cats." That got a short burst of laughter from Sam and the rest of the team.

Jules and Ed got Sam into the harness and rigged up the line to lower Sam to the ground. Wordy and Spike took a hold of the line below and carefully lowered Sam.

Lou bagged the dead raccoon so it could be tested. If it wasn't rabid Sam would be saved from getting several shots. Although given the fact it attacked Sam and it was foaming at the mouth Lou was pretty sure it was rabid.

Greg had gone to meet EMS and bring them to Sam's location.

Wordy and Spike helped Sam out of the harness once his feet touched the ground. Sam sat down waiting as Ed and Jules undid the rigging and then climbed down.

When the EMTs arrived they took some basic vitals and then asked if Sam was okay to walk or did he need the gurney. Ed wanted him to go on the gurney but Sam insisted on walking to the EMS truck. The team followed him and the medics who walked close ready to intercede if Sam wavered.

Sam climbed up in the back of the EMS truck with assistance from Wordy and the medic. Then he sat on the gurney. Sam asked "Does SIU need my weapon?"

Greg reached out a gloved hand and said "Not sure. Weapon was discharged during a call but I've never had a call where it was used to kill an attacking animal. Why don't you hand it over any way?"

Sam removed his gun from the holster and handed it over. He smirked "It was justified use of lethal force if SIU asks. I exhausted all options and the raccoon was at threat level red."

That elicited a laugh from everyone including the medic who tried real hard not to laugh. It was good to see Sam joking about it. Even though they all knew he was doing so to cover his fear of what was coming.

Jules looked at Sam and then at Greg. Her silent question asked should I go with him?

They all knew how hard a time Sam had dealing with needles. Jules was the right one to send with Sam. She had a calming effect on him. Greg said "Jules go with Sam. We will wrap up here and then meet you at the hospital."

Jules nodded and got up into the EMS truck. Wordy closed the door and double whack the back. The guys stood watching the EMS truck drive off.

Ed blew out a breath he had been holding "Damn. Sam has to deal with needles. Good thing the shots are given in the shoulder muscle now and not the stomach. He'd probably choose to die of rabies than get shots in the stomach."

The guys looked at Ed oddly. Greg ventured "We know he doesn't do well with needles but why did you say that?"

Ed realized the guys were out of the room when Sam related the part of his torture where he was stabbed in the stomach with heated needles. His face took on a saddened look "You really don't want to know."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Jules opened the door to the waiting room and found the all the guys except Wordy seated in a corner. She walked over to them and asked "Where's Wordy?"

Greg said "Coffee run. He'll be back in a few minutes. How is Sam?"

Jules answered "Sam's resting right now. Asked if someone would go get his clothes from his locker. The doctor said he won't be returning to work today."

She held out Sam's keys. Spike took them and said "I'll do it. Did the rabies test get back yet?"

Nodding Jules said "Yeah they came back just before I came out. The raccoon was rabid."

"Damn" Ed said worried about Sam and needles. Then Ed asked "Have they given him the shot yet?"

Jules answered "No not yet. He looks ready to run though. Been trying to find a way to get him to relax. He needs a few stitches too and won't let them do it. Says to just butterfly them and he will be okay."

Ed asked "Should I just order him to let them do it?" He knew the answer but he was at a loss on how to help Sam.

Greg gave him a look then said "Eddie that's not the way to handle this and you know it."

Standing and pacing Ed said "I know but hell, how are we gonna get him to do what needs to be done?"

Spike piped up "Perhaps a dose morphine. It makes him high as a kite. He won't care then and it will help with the pain too."

Lou said calmly "One problem with your suggestion Spike. He'd have to get a shot to get the morphine."

Spike shook his head "No it comes in liquid and tablets too."

Jules smiled and kissed Spike on the cheek. "I'll go talk to Sam and the doctor. If Sam agrees someone will need to stay with him if he takes morphine."

Ed said "I can call Sophie. I'm sure she would be willing to watch him."

Spike stood up and said "I'll be back with Sam's clothes."

Both Jules and Spike headed out in different directions.

Lou shook his head "This is gonna be tough for Sam. Five shots to get through in the next thirty days."

Greg patted Lou's shoulder "We'll be there for him. I just hope we can find something other than drugging him to oblivion each time."

Lou laughed "Should be entertaining though. Remember after the wreck he thought the blanket was snow and couldn't figure out why it wasn't cold and wet?"

All three guys broke into laughter.

Greg said "Ed you call Sophie. I'll let Commander Holleran know."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Spike unlocked Sam's locker. It was easier with keys he thought. He was still ruminating on how this prank ricocheted and got him instead of Sam. How did Sam get the flour bomb out without setting it off?

He reached down to grab Sam go bag to pack his normal clothes in. As he lifted it he saw a fine dusting of white on the bottom of the bag and locker. Spike grinned. So it did go off. But when? Damn he wished he saw it.

If it went off then that means that Sam got him back. Spike grinned. So they had another prankster on their team. But Sam didn't lie. He said it wasn't him.

Spike began to wonder who helped him. His first thought was that it might be Ed. No Ed wouldn't. Maybe Wordy? Lou? No Lou wouldn't do that to him. Maybe he would though.

Jules. It had to be Jules. Sam and Jules were best friends. They hung out after work sometimes. Yeah it had to be Jules that helped Sam.

Now the trick was how to get them back. He would have to think on this one. His smile grew. This could be fun having another prankster on the team. Who knew it was in Sam to do that.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Room**_

Sam spoke with the doctor after Jules made the suggestion. The doctor agreed to the oral morphine because it would make Sam both drowsy and relieve the pain.

So Sam had to make a decision. He had a choice, fly high and possibly embarrass himself or put up with needles for the stitching and the rabies shot. Not liking either Sam felt like running out. But he knew that was not an option.

Looking at the doctor Sam said "I'll take the oral pain meds."

Doctor Basara nodded and went to inform the nurse.

Jules took Sam's hand and brushed through his hair "I'll stay right here with you."

Sam shook his head slowly then hung his head down not meeting Jules's eyes "God I'm pathetic Jules."

Jules wanted to slap him for making such an asinine comment but instead caressed his face and lifted his chin. She waited until Sam made eye contact then said "You are not pathetic Sam. We all have our phobias. You have good reason to have difficulty with needles."

When Sam just lowered his eyes without commenting Jules added "Is Spike pathetic because he fears spiders? Or Ed because he fears cats? What about Lou and snakes and Sarge with planes or me with being buried alive? Huh? Do you think we are pathetic because of our fears?

Sam looked up "No."

"Neither do we think you are with your fear. Ours are somewhat irrational. You have a basis for yours. So I never want to hear you say that again. We will find a way to help you through the shots. Hopefully, not drugging you each time. But if that's what it takes then that's what it takes. None of us think any less of you Sam."

His pride assuaged a bit by her words Sam changed the subject slightly as he asked "Sure Sophie is up for this? You guys did warn her I don't do so well on morphine."

Smiling Jules said "Dr. Basara is going to keep you here for a bit just to make sure you are okay. Then Ed is going to drive you to his home. You can sleep it off." Sam nodded.

The nurse came in with the meds and Sam downed it as she said "We'll give that about ten minutes to take full effect before we begin" then she left the room.

Sam laid back and rested on the examine bed. Jules kept ahold of his hand as she started to distract Sam with general conversation. By the time the doctor returned Sam had drifted off into a light foggy sleep. The doctor made quick work of giving Sam the first rabies vaccination and also the rabies immunoglobulin.

Doctor Basara explained to Jules that because of the number of scratches on his head, arms and thighs as well as the bite it was a high-risk situation. Therefore he gave him the rabies immunoglobulin because it would help protect Sam against the virus while his body is developing antibodies. The immunoglobulin provided ready-made antibodies designed to neutralize the rabies virus and prevent it spreading.

As he finished stitching the deep gash on Sam's arm doctor Basara said "The injection sites will be a little sore and there will be some redness, swelling and pain too during the next two days. After the morphine wears off he can use OTC painkillers if he is uncomfortable."

After the doctor left Jules bent down close to Sam and whispered "You did well. I'm gonna let the team know you are all done. I'm sure Spike will be back with your clothes by now. I'll send him back to help you dress."

Sam opened his glazed eyes "Otay. Don't like wearing this dress. Not my color. Blue would be better. Don't you think blue would be better? I always liked blue" Sam slurred out as he picked at the blue hospital gown.

Jules giggled softly behind her hand and thought oh boy, Sam was in for a ride. Not only did the morphin make him loopy it seemed it was messing with his ability to see the color blue. The nurse came in and Jules asked "Will you stay with Sam until one of us returns. It's not a good idea to leave him alone like this."

Sam looked at Jules and she saw the far away unfocused eyes as he said "Didn't answer me. Don't you think a blue dress would be better on me?"

"Yes Sam blue would be better. It would bring out your eyes" Jules said suppressing her laugh because Sam looked so serious.

The nurse pursed her lips together tightly trying not to laugh. When she got control she answered "Be happy to keep an eye on him."

Sam turned to the nurse "What'd you think? Blue would be blue. Mean better. Right?"

Jules high-tailed it out of the room. As she entered the waiting room she could hold it back no more and burst out laughing. The team looked at her and smiled.

Wordy said "I hear Sam decided on morphine. What ever it is it must be funnier than believing the blanket was snow."

Jules nodded and chuckled "Spike I sure hope his shirt isn't blue."

Spike shook his head "Nope it is red. Why?"

Jules shared with them Sam's comments and the fact that his ability to see colors was impaired. Spike was chuckling as he headed back to the ER room to help Sam dress.

Greg called out "Spike if I find out you take any video or photos of Sam I'm gonna assign you cleaning duty for months."

Ed laughed and said "And you'll get very friendly with the obstacle course too."

Spike called back over his shoulder "Man you're taking all the fun outta this."

Wordy threatened "Behave or I'm gonna record you next girly scream with spiders."

Waving at them Spike said "Alright I'll be good. Don't want too but I'll be good."

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

Ed pulled up into the drive. Sam had been quiet the entire ride. He was really out of it and so drowsy. He put the truck in park and turned it off then got out. Coming around to the passenger side he opened the door.

"Samo we are here" Ed said.

Sam blinked his eyes open. They felt so heavy. "Here?" he asked a bit confused.

Ed helped Sam out of the truck and slung one of Sam's arms around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Sam's waist. "Here. My home. You are gonna sleep it off. Sophie will be here if you need anything."

Shuffling his feet Sam managed to make it to Ed's door. He just wanted to lie down. He tried to sit down on the door step.

Ed held him up "Whoa. Not yet. I gotta get you into bed."

Sophie opened the door and smiled.

Sam's glazed eyes looked at Sophie then at Ed "Sophie's not gonna like you taking me to bed. Not right. You're a married man. And you're not really my type."

Sophie's hand immediately covered her mouth as she bit her lip to suppress the laugh. As she stepped back to allow them to enter she locked eyes with Ed. They silently shared a laugh with only their eyes.

After getting Sam into the room and tucked into bed Sophie and Ed left the room closing the door softly. Getting to the kitchen Sophie let out a giggle "Oh my Ed. When you said he got loopy on the meds I didn't realize just how loopy."

Ed grinned "Yeah it can be weird. The first time we ever saw him on morphine was after he and Wordy crashed. Sam thought the blanket was snow."

Sophie asked "So you think he will sleep the entire time?"

"I hope so. Call if there are any problems. We will be patrolling in the area after we debrief just in case you need anything" Ed said. He pulled Sophie to him hugging her and said "Let's keep Sam's comment between us. He doesn't need to be embarrassed by it. I hope he doesn't remember it."

Sophie kissed Ed and said "Of course it will stay between us." Then she teased "Is Sam your type?"

Ed laughed "As a SRU partner yes. As a bed partner hell no. You are my type though." He kissed her deeply then said "Until tonight."

Sophie smiled "I'm holding you to that promise." She swatted his butt as he walked away. Then she went to peek in on Sam.

Thank goodness he was a sleep. The white bandage on his forearm was bright against the dark green sheets. Sophie felt bad that Sam had to go through getting the rabies shots. But she was glad Ed had called her to watch over him. Sam looked so boyish in sleep. Sometimes it was hard to reconcile his looks with all she knew about him. All the things he had gone through.

Sophie sighed and closed the door softly so she did not wake him.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg closed the file after the team, minus Sam finished debriefing. Leaning back in his chair he smiled "Good work. The search of Mr. Randall's property netted fifteen illegal animals and they found a secret tunnel that led to an underground drug lab."

Ed grinned "Randall is going down the river for a long time."

Greg asked "Any other questions or comments? If not then debrief is closed." No questions forthcoming Greg picked up the file and stood. He headed to Winnie's desk and handed her the file.

Winnie asked "How is Sam doing?"

Greg answered "He'll be okay. Resting now at Ed's place. If anyone needs me I'll be with the Commander."

Winnie nodded.

Ed relaxed and leaned back. The team would take a short break while Greg spoke with Holleran about the incident and filled out the necessary paperwork to get Sam paid time off for injury on the job. The doctor had told Greg it would be best if he had at least one week off if not two. Sam was so out of it he could not even argue. Damn that was a first.

He and Greg had debated whether to force Sam into taking two weeks. But then they decided on one week for sure but to fill out the paperwork for up to two in case Sam was not ready to return.

The rest of the team was relaxing too. General conversations and banter cropped up between them. Until Spike said to Jules "I know it was you that helped Sam?"

Confused Jules said "Helped Sam?"

"You're gonna regret it. Just you wait" Spike said with an eager smile.

Jules was still confused but thinking it was about her going with Sam to the hospital she responded "Wait for what? Why would I regret helping Sam at the hospital?"

Swinging back and forth in his chair Spike said "Not that. The other. You know. The flour bomb. I know you helped Sam with that."

Jules cocked her head to the side "I did not."

Spike just grinned "Sure you didn't."

"I did not. And why do you think it is Sam and me that did that?" Jules asked.

"Found the flour at the bottom of Sam's locker. Must have set it off last night sometime" Spike replied.

Jules smiled "So you hazed him but didn't get to see it. But that doesn't mean I helped. And it doesn't mean that Sam rigged your locker. Where's your evidence?"

Wordy piped in "Yeah better have evidence before you go pranking him back."

Lou laughed "Would have loved to see Sam's face when that flour bomb went off. As far as evidence I'm thinking it was him too. Did you see how he teased Spike with almost opening his locker several times this morning?"

Ed was about to add a comment when Winnie called out "Ed there's a 911 call reporting an incident at your house."

The team hurried to Winnie's desk as Ed asked "What's the call?"

Winnie listened a moment "Reports of a man on your roof yelling take cover they are coming."

As the team rushed to the SUVs Ed's phone rang. He answered "Sophie are you and Sam okay?"

 _[Sophie quickly spoke "Ed I only left him a minute. He was sleeping. Oh god how did Sam get on the roof? He's yelling ridiculous things at the neighbors."]_

Ed responded "We are on the way. It's okay we will get him down." He hung up and said to the team "It's Sam."

* * *

 _ **Ed's Home**_

The team pulled up to Ed's home and quickly got out. They found several neighbors standing around watching and Sophie pleading with Sam to come down.

Seeing the team Sophie raced over to Ed "I don't know how he got up there. I had checked on him and he was asleep. I went to prepare a snack for him since he missed lunch. Not five minutes later I heard yelling from our roof. I came out and it was Sam."

Sam saw his team arrive. Frantically he called to them "Get to high ground. They are coming. I can't protect you all."

The team looked at Sam and saw him on the roof lying down in a sniper position brandishing a broom like it was a rifle.

Greg removed his hat and ran his hand over his head. Turning to Ed he said "You, Wordy and Jules go up to him. Jules might be able to coax him down. If not then Wordy you try. He listens to you too. If all else fails, Ed you order him to stand down. I'll keep him talking while you guys get up there."

The team set to work. Greg called up to Sam "Sam, buddy. Ed, Jules and Wordy are joining you. Just hold still a bit. Don't want you falling."

Sam yelled down "You need to get to high ground Boss."

Greg asked "Why is that Sam? What are you worried about?"

"They are coming. They are vicious. You need to get to high ground" Sam said seriously.

"Who are they Sam?" Greg asked seeing Ed, Wordy and Jules almost to the roof.

Sam answered "Raccoons. Rabid Raccoon. They will rip you to shreds. They want you to think they are cute and cuddly but they are vicious."

Jules approached Sam slowly as she said "Sam you need to come down with us."

Sam whipped his head towards her "No. Not letting them attack me again."

Kneeling next to him Jules softly said "Sam you are seeing something that isn't there. You already killed the rabid raccoon. Please come down with us."

Sam moved quickly away from Jules. Standing he backed away "No. No." Waving an arm towards the street Sam said "They are down there just waiting for me."

Ed and Wordy went to flank Sam on either side. He was too close to the edge of the roof. They were worried he would fall.

Wordy tried next because Sam was not responding to Jules. He said "Sam you trust me don't you?"

Sam nodded as he took a step back towards the edge "I need to protect us from the raccoons. Don't you understand?"

In his fatherly voice Wordy said "I understand you see raccoons. I understand you want to protect all of us." Sam nodded. Wordy continued "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No" Sam answered.

"Do you think I would lie to you now?" Wordy asked.

Sam shook his head.

Wordy reached out a hand slowly "Good. Because I would not. I need you to take my hand. You are too close to the edge. We don't want you to fall. Would you take my hand?"

Sam looked behind him. His vision blurred and he got dizzy. He wobbled and started to fall backwards. Ed and Wordy both lunged and grabbed Sam before he could fall off the roof. The three ended up on their knees on the roof. Ed and Wordy both with a firm grip on Sam.

Glazed blue eyes looked from Wordy then to Ed as Sam said "Aw crap I'm hallucinating aren't I?"

Wordy gently said "Yeah but it is okay. We got ya. Let's get you down."

Sam did not resist as they harnessed him and helped him safely to the ground. Greg and Ed took Sam inside and got him back into bed. Sam was out like a light within moments. Greg and Ed worried what would have happened if Sam had passed out while he was on the roof before they got here. It could have been very bad.

Jules followed them into the room and said to Greg "We can't repeat this again. We have to find another way. This is too dangerous for Sam."

Greg nodded and headed out of the room. Jules and Ed followed and the rest of the team and Sophie joined them in Ed's living room.

Looking at the team Greg said "Sam has four more shots to get. Anyone have any suggestions?"

The team all milled around thinking. They were drawing a blank.

Ed slapped his forehead with his hand and said in a disgusted tone "Why didn't I think of this earlier. Jim. We need to call Jim. He would know what to do to help Sam."

Everyone stared at Ed. How did they not think of that before? Once spoken it was the obvious thing to do. Greg called Jim and explained the situation. After several minutes of conversation he hung up.

Turning to the group he said "Simple solution without the side effect. Nitrous oxide. Jim says it will relax him and put him out enough for the shot but within five minutes of stopping it he will be back to normal."

Wordy groaned. The team looked at him.

Greg asked "Wordy you okay?"

Wordy looked upset "Damn. I can't believe I didn't remember that. We could have avoided all of this."

Ed looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?"

Sighing Wordy said "After he fell into the vat of dye. He had to get seventeen stitches."

"Yeah so?" Lou asked.

"Heather made a deal with him. She got to tell Jim about the pink hair if he didn't see or feel the needles. Heather used nitrous oxide" Wordy explained.

Jules put her hand on his arm "It's okay Wordy. You were out getting coffee when we discussed options. This is not your fault."

Ed said "Why didn't Sam say something?"

Greg suggested "I think he had tunnel vision worried about the shots. Needles freak him out, rightly so, but they mess with his rational thinking. So all his focus was on that and not a solution. Plus being attacked by a rabid raccoon isn't the most routine thing in the world to happen. Both solid reasons for not remembering."

The team all nodded. Sam sure did get involved in strange and unique situations.

Spike sighed "I'm putting this in the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual so we don't forget."

* * *

 _ **Thirty Days Later – Doctor's Office**_

Sam lay on the exam table with the nitrous oxide mask on and his uniform shirt off. He breathed slowly but deeply. It was taking effect as he closed his eyes.

Jules sat beside him holding his hand. She said "Last one Sam. After this no more shots."

Sam nodded slightly too out of it to respond.

Dr. Rayos came in and checked with the nurse "Is Sam out?"

The nurse said "Yes he is ready doctor."

He stepped outside to get the needle. Dr. Rayos had never had a patient so fearful of needles before. He was glad he was able to provide the care this officer needed. It was such a simple solution he wished he had thought of it himself long ago to help his patients with extremely severe fear and aversion of needles.

Coming back in Dr. Rayos looked to Jules who was holding Sam's hand "It's good of you to come with Sam each time Jules." He injected the rabies vaccine then added "Just like the last time, expect some redness, swelling and soreness the first two days."

Jules said "Thanks for all your help doctor. Sam's important to us."

The nurse stopped the nitrous oxide and removed the mask. Within five minutes Sam was awake and oriented.

As Sam was pulling on his uniform shirt and buttoning it he looked at Jules and smiled "So glad that is over. I'll be a happy man if I never see another raccoon in my life."

The doctor grinned and said "Thanks to you I have a new way to help my patients with severe trypanophobia."

Sam looked confused "Trypanophobia?"

Dr. Rayos responded "Trypanophobia is the fear of needles. You are not alone in that fear. A whopping 20 percent of people have a fear of needles. There are a lot of risks associated with that fear too. It can prevent my patients from coming to me when they should, getting routine blood tests, or following prescribed treatments. So now I have a new way to help them deal with that fear."

Tucking in his shirt Sam responded "Well at least something good came out of it." Sam shook the doctor's hand "Thanks doc. Appreciate it."

"My pleasure. If you have any significant side effects make sure you call" Dr. Rayos said.

Sam nodded as he and Jules headed out.

In the elevator it was just the two of them. They were not dating anymore but Sam leaned over and kissed Jules cheek.

A little surprised at Sam's action Jules asked "What was that for?"

Sam gave her a lopsided grin and said "For being my best friend. Don't think I could have gotten through all five shots without out you."

Jules stood on tippy toes and kissed his cheek back "What are best friends for? Told you I'd always be there for you."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Greg closed the file on their last call. A drug deal gone bad where hostages were taken. Everyone got to go home safe from that call. The subject was talked down and the hostages released unharmed. It was the last call of the day.

Looking over the team he said "Goose tonight. First round is on Sam."

Sam looked at Greg "Why on me?"

Ed reached around and slapped Sam's back "Thirty days overdue."

Sam retorted "I was bit and scratched by a damned rabid raccoon not shot."

Wordy interjected "Remember we changed the rules to get you to stop taking reckless risks. Now if you are injured during a call you buy the first round."

Sam rolled his eyes and grumbled "I'm gonna go broke."

The team laughed as they headed to the locker rooms. Greg stopped at Winnie's desk to hand in the file as the others continued on. He grinned and nodded to Dale as he headed into the lockers just after the team.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Spike's eyes sparkled as he was the first one into the locker room. It was time for his revenge. He set this up while Sam and Jules were at the doctor's office.

Sam headed for his locker and waved to Dale "Hey Dale."

Dale smiled and leaned on a locker near Sam's then asked "All done with the rabies shots?"

"Yep, last one was this morning" Sam answered finishing unbuttoning his shirt. Then he reached to open his locker.

Spike watched with baited breath.

Sam opened his locker.

Dumbfounded Spike stared at Sam's locker. Not again. How the hell did he do it this time? Sam was not in the locker room all day. Disheartened he turned and opened his locker.

A high pitched girly screech rent the air as hundreds of plastic spiders hurled at Spike. He danced around brushing at them as if they were real.

The guys started laughing. It was too funny the way Spike was dancing back and forth and stomping on the plastic spiders.

When Spike settled down he glared at the team "Okay who did this? I know it wasn't Sam. He was at the doctor's office when I rigged his locker."

Sam looked to all the guys then pinned Spike with a look "You rigged my locker with spiders?"

Spike realized his mistake of confessing. But it wasn't spiders so he said "No. I did not rig your locker with spiders." He kicked the spiders away. "So who did this?"

Ed laughed "Wasn't me. But if you rigged Sam's locker again I'd say it was just payback whoever did it."

"Wasn't me either" Wordy said. Then he added "I would have recorded it if it were me. Payback for the nail polish photos you took."

Spike looked at Lou "Et tu, Brute?"

Putting his hands up in front of him and shaking his head no Lou stated "Not me. Not me. I wouldn't do that to you buddy."

Spike wondered if it was the Boss. No the Boss didn't do pranks. And it couldn't have been Jules either. She was with Sam. Looking at Ed, Wordy and Lou he wondered who was not owning up to it. He would have to figure it out. Spike grabbed his towel and stalked off to the showers.

Greg came in as Ed, Wordy, and Lou followed Spike to the showers. Sam was talking to Dale. Greg opened his locker and withdrew a medium sized stuffed animal.

He walked over to Spike's open locker and placed the raccoon on the shelf. Then Greg turned to Dale "Thanks for taking care of it for me Dale."

Sam watched stunned "Sarge it was you?"

A small mischievous smile spread across Greg's face "It wasn't only me."

Dale laughed "Figured you didn't need to be attacked by a raccoon again."

Greg added "Spike needed a little of his own medicine. Don't think you'll have to worry about raccoons flying out of your locker now."

Sam grinned "Thanks guys."

Grabbing his towel Sam headed into the showers after a quick look and slight shudder at the raccoon sitting in Spike's locker. After all this time the Sarge could still surprise him. Never would he imagine the Boss pranking them; least of all Spike. And Spike would never suspect the Boss in a million years.

He loved his chosen family. They looked out for him. None of them had teased him about his loopy comments or his hallucination either. Spike's prank would have been the first incident of calling attention to it and the Boss stopped him in his tracks and turned the tables on Spike.

As he showered he thought he wouldn't mind buying the first round and maybe even the second. His family was worth it.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'R' story._

 _Ideas for T, U, V would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _my file got messed up, if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- Rabies from __**nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **twifantasyfan,**_ _ **Selene Illusinia**_ _and_ _**venetiaj**_ _  
\- Rabies vaccination from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Raccoon from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Reaction from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Reckless from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Red from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Regret from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Rescue from_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Rest from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Revenge from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Rifle from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Ripped clothes from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Risk from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Roar from_ _ **The Fridge loves food  
**_ _\- Rookie from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Rope from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Rule from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Run from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind  
** \- Trypanophobia from _**_pmbb_** _(not an R but used in this story)_


	20. Sam's and Sadie's Stupendous Summer Day

**Sam's and Sadie's Stupendous Summer Day**

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Master Bedroom**_

Sam woke slowly and glanced at the clock, seven am. It was Saturday, he had the day off and he had slept in. If you could call five hours of interrupted sleep sleeping in. It was really more like four hours of sleep after rocking Sadie back to sleep for an hour after her nightmare.

He was looking forward to a slow, restful day with Jules and Sadie doing nothing but sitting on the sofa, sipping soda and maybe catching a soccer game on TV. Sure he had to make breakfast, lunch and dinner and do everything for Sadie and Jules but a day off with his girls would still be restful. Especially after last week at work.

Yesterday had been a long shift and he had gotten home three hours late. All week it had been long shifts with overtime every day due to calls they were on. It seemed as though Team Three got all the screwed up calls all week.

He spent six hours yesterday in the Sierra one spot with his sniper rifle sighted on a self-agrandizing, sanctimonious, slime-ball seeking social media attention by trying to sabotage the new sewage plant.

The entire team had listened to all the supercilious words spilling out from the subject for nearly six hours. Rollie tried very hard to connect with the subject and talk him down. But when it was all said and done Rollie had to give the Scorpio order when the subject leveled his gun at their newest rookie Terry.

Sam had taken the Scorpio shot and spent another six hours with SIU. It took that long because the subject was a United States Senator's son and there was extra scrutiny because of the international situation. He was cleared and SIU ruled it was a sanctioned and justified shot.

When he had gotten home near ten last night he had to scrub up the mess Sadie had made when she spilled strawberry smoothie all down the stairs. At first how Sadie was able to reach the strawberry smoothie on the top shelf of the fridge was a mystery.

When Sam saw no chair was near the fridge he realized Sadie was a little climber just like he had been. It scared him to think of her climbing up the shelves of the fridge but that was the only explanation he could come up with.

The sitter claimed to not have seen or heard Sadie out of bed. So Sadie was also stealthy like him too. But the evidence was overwhelming. The sticky cup was stuck to Sadie's bedside table and the telltale strawberry pink was all around her sweet little mouth and spotted her Strawberry Shortcake PJs.

After cleaning that up he had finally been able to make a super-sized sandwich for himself. He hadn't eaten anything except a single power bar since breakfast and was starving. Then he went to check on Jules expecting her to be sound asleep.

Turned out she was still awake. She was having a craving for sour cream and onion dip with summer squash. Sam had to run to the twenty-four hour store since they didn't have either in the house. Once he got back home Sam sat and massaged Jules back and legs while she ate.

Jules was on complete bed rest due to her small size and carrying the twins. She was stressed out about the burden she was placing on him. Sam did his best to make her comfortable and reassure her everything was alright. But the stress still got to her and she became snarky sometimes. Like last night when she asked why he waited so long after getting home to check on her.

He calmly explained the strawberry mess and then she felt bad and apologized for her bad mood. Sam had just kissed her and told her nothing to be sorry about that he should have popped in first then cleaned up the mess. He knew what it was like to be confined to bed and dependent on others for everything. It could be very frustrating.

So he tried to spoil and pamper Jules as much as possible. Like running out to get whatever she was craving at midnight with a smile and without a single word of protest or complaint that he was dead on his feet. Or like massaging her aching back and swollen feet.

When Jules was done eating he helped her shower, washed her hair and blew dry it. Showers and clean hair always made Jules feel better too. Then he had to change their sheets because the sour cream tipped over on it when he forgot to put the lid on it. When he was done he carried Jules from the bathroom and got her settled back into bed.

Finally around two am he showered himself and fell into bed exhausted. He snuggled as close to Jules as possible and was asleep in seconds.

Only to be awakened at four am by Jules nudging his shoulder. Sadie was screaming for Mommy. He had been so tired and soundly asleep he hadn't heard her. Shuffling out of bed he went to Sadie.

She had had a bad dream. Something about a shaggy monster stealing all her soldiers. He had to show Sadie that all her plastic soldiers were still in her room before she would believe him that they were not stolen. It took an hour to get her back to sleep. Sam had almost fallen asleep in the rocking chair too.

After he put Sadie back in bed he stepped on one of the soldiers. Sam stifled a pained yell as the damned thing stabbed his instep. He kicked the soldier away only to have it bounce off the wall and strike him in the shin. Damn toy soldiers.

He had Scott to thank for sending Sadie the soldiers. Three weeks ago Sam had called Scott in desperation when their regular sitter was sick and all his normal backups, Sophie, Shel and even Winnie were unavailable. Sam was due in court to give testimony on one of their hot calls and could not get out of it.

Sam knew Scott was in town because they had planned to have dinner that night with Scott, Laura and their kids. They were in Toronto to visit Laura's grandma in the nursing home. Scott was happy to help out on short notice. He confided that he and kids would have more fun at his house with Sadie and Jules than sitting quietly in a smelly nursing home. Especially since Laura's grandma was in the final stages of Alzheimer's and didn't know them anyways.

Laura had been relieved too. She loved her grandma but Stella wasn't the same woman anymore and Laura wanted her kids to remember great-grandma Stella as they had known her before she got ill.

Scott had brought a bunch of Jerrell's and Anna's toys with him and the kids. Sadie fell in love with the soldiers and played all day with Jerrell and the toy soldiers. So Scott sent Sadie her own set.

Sam's morning musings were brought to a sudden stop as Sadie climbed up on their bed and jumped on his stomach. He stifled the swear words that wanted to expel from his mouth and resorted to sucking in air.

Jules's could not stifle her laugh as she said "Good morning Sam. Sadie's up."

Sadie looked at her Daddy "Strawberries."

Jules corrected gently "Sadie use full sentences and your manners please."

"I want strawberries. Please" Sadie's sweet little voice said as her sable eyes shone in the bright summer morning light.

Sam smiled "Well Sadie my girl you are in luck. I bought more strawberries last night after your little raid on the smoothie. Let's go get some breakfast."

Sadie hugged him then scooted off and snuggled close to Jules holding tightly to her arm. "Wanna eat with Mommy."

Jules and Sam shared a look. Sadie was becoming clingy the last few weeks. Jules being confined to bed was tough on Sadie. She was used to Jules doing things with her and for the past six weeks she was unable to do anything other than what they could do on the bed. It limited them to things like coloring, playing with her dolls, doing hair, watching a movie or singing. Sadie was an active girl and she got bored quickly doing those things.

Sam gave in quickly "Sure. I'll bring breakfast to my two favorite girls. We'll all have breakfast in bed."

Sadie squealed with delight. Jules smiled at Sam. He was such a push over for Sadie. That little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

Sam made breakfast omelets for him and Jules with toast and orange juice. For Sadie he cut up strawberries and added them to her oatmeal and poured apple juice in her sippy cup to prevent spills. He didn't want to change his and Jules's sheets again today.

He trudged up the stairs and balanced the tray as he went to open the door. He overheard Sadie crying. Sadie's sad little voice telling Jules she missed doing things with Mommy.

Sam opened the door as Sadie pouted, completely out of sorts "I don't care. I'd rather have a puppy than a brother or sister. Then you could play with me and not be in bed all the time."

He had to turn away to hide his laugh. God Sadie was so much like him. Sam remembered wishing for a brother or a puppy when his Mom had Natalie. Composing himself he turned back and said "Breakfast is served my ladies."

As they ate Sam could see that Sadie's words had hurt Jules because she was quiet and just picking at her breakfast. Sadie was pouting and stabbing at her oatmeal but not really eating either. That was a trait of Jules's Sadie got. When they were upset they either didn't eat or ate ice cream in excess.

He needed to do something to help both Sadie and Jules. Sam got an idea but he wanted to run it passed Jules first. He gave Sadie another fifteen minutes to eat. She picked out all the strawberries and ate a few spoonfuls of oatmeal in that time. For now that was good enough. He sent her to her room to get dressed.

When she was out of earshot he turned to Jules "I have an idea. How about I call Spike to come over today to take care of you? Team One is off today too and he is all alone with Winnie and Mona visiting her folks in Vancouver. He's been dying to come over to show you his newest multi-player sniper game. You two can play that while I make it a Special Sadie day. Make it a day all about her and play whatever she wants. Do you think that might help?"

Jules smiled "That's a great idea. But are you sure you are up to that? I see how exhausted you are. Sadie is non-stop energy. The shadows under your eyes are telling Sam. You are running ragged working and taking care of me and Sadie."

Sam kissed Jules and said "No one else I would rather take care of. And you forgot. It isn't just my girls. It's our babies too. You are doing the hardest job. You are taking such good care of our babies. I know being trapped in bed is difficult. More difficult than what I'm doing. Besides, I'd love to spend the day with Sadie. She's growing up way too fast. And when the twins are born we will have less time to spend with just her. As much as I'm excited for the twins I'm gonna miss that special time with Sadie."

Jules sighed. It was so like Sam to be self-sacrificing. She bet he was looking forward to a lazy day on the sofa. But he was willing to do this because he loved them all so much. Jules kissed him back and said "Call Spike. Sadie would love to spend the day playing with her Daddy."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Sadie's Room**_

Sam got dressed then called Spike. Spike was happy to come over and said he would be there in an hour. Sam had taken the dishes downstairs and washed and put them away. Then he went up to see what Sadie was up too.

He entered her room and smiled. "Who is winning?" he asked seeing all her soldiers set up for a battle. Who knew his little girl would like playing with soldiers. Never in a billion years would he have guessed she would. His Dad had laughed so hard when he told him about it.

Sadie was on her bed with a single soldier that was molded so he was lying flat with his rifle pointed out. Like a sniper lying in a perch. She said "Good guys."

She made a bang sound and jumped off the bed and knocked one soldier down. Jumping back on the bed she added "Sierra One just scorpied the big bad meanie cause the Boss couldn't connect with him. The rest are gonna go home safe now."

Sam grinned. Man he and Jules really needed to watch what they said around Sadie. She was picking up all the SRU terminology. He asked "What were they fighting over." He couldn't wait to hear. Her battles came from a child's very active imagination.

Sitting up and crossing her feet Sadie smiled "Got a hot call cause some bad meanies stole all the strawberries and wouldn't let anyone else have any. There were enuf for everyone but they didn't share. Instead of sharing they ate them all. That's not nice is it?"

"You are right. It's not nice when you don't share" Sam sat down on her bed and said "Uncle Spike is coming over. He's gonna play quietly with Mommy. That means me and you can play anything you want. Today is Sadie's Special day. You get to choose what we play."

Sadie's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yeah really. What would you like to do first?" Sam asked.

"Can we go to the park and play on the swings and jungle gym?" Sadie asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes but we need to wait for Uncle Spike to get here first" Sam clarified.

Sadie nodded "Mommy can't be alone. Uncle Spike's stays with her. Can we play swords?"

"Sure. Just let me tell Mommy we will be outside and get my phone so Mommy can call me if she needs anything. You get your swords" Sam said as he stood up. Sadie raced to her toy box and pulled out two plastic swords.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Backyard**_

Sadie was running and screaming with glee with her plastic sword waving in the air. Sam was having the time of his life. He was the bad guy and according to Captain Sadie he was a pirate named Sparklefeet that was trying to take over her ship and steal her strawberries. Sadie sure had a thing for strawberries lately. Good thing they were in season.

Sam stood up after being killed for the sixth time and said "Captain Sadie hand over all your strawberries or I'll make you walk the plank and you can swim with the sharks."

Sadie stopped running "Really I can swim with sharks?"

Ah crap he forgot her fascination with sharks. He looked around and saw Spike coming out the back door. He answered "Yo ho look there matey" he pointed to Spike "There be a big shark. Go swim with him."

Sam burst out laughing as Sadie ran full tilt towards Spike and launched herself at him. Only Spike's quick reaction saved both of them. Spike carried Sadie to Sam tickling her as she squealed.

Spike grinned "So you sent Captain Sadie to swim with the sharks. Careful the sharks might just bite you Sam."

Sadie squealed and squirmed out of Spike's hold "That Pirate Sparklefeet."

Spike laughed "Sparklefeet? Oh I gotta tell the guys this one."

Sam shrugged "Okay then I get to tell them about Mr. Sassypants"

Cringing Spike said "On second thought."

Sadie was happily spinning around as fast as she could in place not paying attention while her daddy and Uncle talked. She stretched out her arms wide with her sword in her hand as she spun.

Sam turned to return to playing and was smacked in the scrotum with the sword. Sam dropped to the ground and curled up swallowing the swear words that wanted to spill out. He groaned.

Spike was laughing. He couldn't help himself. But he saw Sam needed a moment to compose himself without Sadie watching him. He scooped up Sadie and said "I think you won Captain Sadie. You took out Pirate Sparklefeet with a single hit of your sword. I think he is gonna swim with the sharks a few minutes. Let's go get you a drink of grog to celebrate."

He turned Sadie away from Sam as he carried her inside and glanced back himself. Christ that had to have hurt he thought.

Sam was grateful Spike took Sadie inside. When the door closed Sam softly moaned out "Shit she hits hard. Just like Jules." He laid there for several minutes content to swim with the sharks as Spike had said as the pain subsided.

* * *

 _ **Neighborhood Park**_

Sam was currently hanging upside down from the jungle gym waving his arms like a monkey. He kind of let his mind wander as he hung there while Sadie was giving a little speech to two of her girlfriends. She was pretending to be a ring master and was introducing the next show.

He grinned thinking of the things Spike had brought over. Not only did he bring his sniper game but a slip and slide for Sadie. Spike said it was something he loved to do on a summer day as a kid.

Sam had never heard of it. Apparently it was a long piece of heavy plastic you unrolled in the grass. You attached the garden hose to it and it sprayed water along the length of it. Spike said it was more fun if you added some liquid soap to make it more slippery. Sadie was excited to try it but they decided to wait until later this afternoon to set it up.

Spike's grog for Sadie turned out to be a strawberry smoothie. Sam had put it in a travel cup to bring with them to the park. He was seriously gonna have to get this girl to eat something other than strawberries today.

So far they had climbed a tree. Jules would kill him if she knew how high he let Sadie go. But Sadie didn't understand distance yet so his secret was safe. That is if Sadie didn't describe what she saw up that high.

Sam realized he was screwed. Sadie would definitely tell Jules all about it. Mostly because Sadie got all excited about seeing the Song Sparrow's nest with eggs in it.

Then they came to the jungle gym and Sadie climbed to the top and asked if she could jump to him. He allowed it. She had a grand time climbing to the top then jumping off into his arms over and over. She was a little dare-devil. After one near miss he had to explain carefully to her that she could not jump off if he was not ready to catch her.

After that she wanted him to climb around with her. They had climbed all over the jungle gym together. That was until Sadie turned him into a monkey in her circus. Sam obliged making all kinds of monkey sounds as he swung on the jungle gym. It made Sadie giggle. Sam thought he looked like a complete fool but Sadie was having a good time and that was all that mattered.

He didn't notice all the Mom's watching them and smiling at how attentive he was to his daughter. A few talked to each other sharing that they wished their husbands were willing to play with their kids like that.

Sadie started telling her monkey what to do to perform for her friends. Truth be told Sam was having a blast. Shades of a long ago memory seeped in. Sam smiled as he recalled playing monkey for Sara.

His full attention was back on Sadie as she said "Can we go to the swings now Daddy."

Sam swung down "Absolutely sweetie. Did I ever tell you that your Auntie Sara loved the swings? I used to take her to the park and push her too."

Telling Sadie about Sara came naturally. He wanted his daughter to know all about Sara even though they would never meet. He saw the smile on Jules's face when she overheard him telling Sadie about Sara the first time. She encouraged him to tell Sadie more about her.

In some ways it was cathartic to have a little girl to care for like he had once cared for Sara. It was different because he was Sadie's Dad and was Sara's brother. But in many ways it gave him the same pleasure.

Now Sadie was pulling him towards the swings and was saying "I know, you told me before. I want you to push me high Daddy. Real high. Just like you did Auntie Sara. I want to fly like the sparrows like she did."

Sam settled her on the swing and set the smoothie on the ground next to him "Okay you ready Sadie?"

Sadie giggled and held on tight. Sam pulled her back and pushed her. He loved the sound of her laughter. It was bright and clear.

"Higher Daddy. Higher" she squealed.

Sam pushed Sadie higher and higher until he got to the point he was wouldn't go past even though she begged to go higher.

A little boy wandered over. Sam watched as the boy's father sat down on the bench and pulled out his phone. The boy yelled to his dad to come push him on the swings.

The dad yelled back at his son "Simon do it yourself. I'm too busy to play with you. You are lucky I brought you to the park at all. Now leave me alone."

Simon looked sad as he slowly walked to the swing. He climbed on the swing and took hold tightly. Simon pumped his legs to try and get going but it didn't work.

Sam felt bad for Simon who looked to be around five. He asked "Would you like me to get you started?"

Simon eagerly shook his head yes.

Sam pulled him back and pushed him. Simon legs pumped the swing incorrectly causing it to slow instead of go higher. Sam instructed him how to do it properly. Then he alternated between giving Sadie and Simon pushes.

Both kids had bright, sunny smiles and were giggling and asking to go higher. So focused on the kids, enjoying their glee and making sure they did not get too high, Sam did not see Simon's father storm over. Sam turned when heard a man shout "What are you doing with my son?"

Startled Sam stepped back. He knocked over the smoothie with his first step back and slipped in it with his second step. It put him in range of Sadie's swing.

As Sadie's swing came backwards it smashed into the side of Sam's skull. The force of the hit sent Sadie flying forward out of the swing. Her little arms flailing in the empty air and her face contorted in fear.

Sadie screamed. Sam reacted and threw himself forward as he twisted in midair spinning so he could catch Sadie. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close to his chest as he curled up to take the brunt of the fall.

Sam slammed into the ground. Several people were running towards them.

One mother got there before any of the others and screeched at the man "You schmuck. Sam was just pushing the kids on the swings. Unlike you he is an engaged Dad. I've seen you here before. All you do is sit on that bench and play with your stupid phone and snub your son. Your son was having fun."

Louise squatted down next to them after her tirade. "Sam, are you and Sadie okay?"

Sam was just getting the air back in his lungs. He had not slackened his hold on Sadie. His heart was strumming a million miles a minute. Sadie could have been hurt badly if he had not gotten to her in time. It made him scared and angry at the same time. Scared for Sadie and angry at the man for being a stupid sod.

Sitting up he nodded to Louise as he opened his arms and said in a soothing voice "Sadie my girl you are okay. Daddy caught you. You are safe."

Teary scared sable brown eyes looked up at Sam "Daddy I don't wanna fly. It's scary."

Sam thumbed away the tears and kissed her on the nose "Let's fly together for a little bit." Sam didn't want Sadie scared of the swings and knew it was important to get her back on them without delay.

As he stood Sam watched the man pulling his son away from the crowd that had gathered protectively around him and Sadie. Simon looked sad again. Sam felt sorry for Simon and wished there was something more he could do for him. No one deserved to have a self-absorbed, SOB like that for a father.

He sat on the swing and looked at the moms and kids gathered. Sam smiled and said "We are okay. Thank you for checking. We're just gonna swing a bit together."

Louise pulled out a tissue from her purse and handed it to him. She whispered in his ear "For the side of your head. You got a little scratch that is bleeding. I don't want it to scare Sadie."

Sam nodded "Much appreciated." He swiped the blood away then held slight pressure on his skull to stem the bleeding while directing Sadie's attention to the swans in the pond.

Stuffing the bloodied tissue in his pocket out of Sadie's sight Sam then he got them swinging. Sadie started with a steel death grip on his shirt. But as he spoke softly to her and got her to sing him a song he pumped his legs to get them as high as she had been before. Soon Sadie was smiling and laughing again. Then she realized she was swinging high and tensed up.

Sam said "When you fall off a horse it is best to get right back on sweetie."

Sadie looked at him puzzled. Then she tilted her head to the side like Jules does and said in a serious tone "Daddy we are on a swing not a horsey. Did the swing hit your head that hard that you don't know we are not on a horsey? If so Mommy's gonna call Uncle Ed and make you go to the hospital and get a picture."

He couldn't help himself, Sam burst out laughing. Christ, she sounded just like Jules. Sadie must have heard Jules tell him just that a dozen times. Getting control Sam said "Sweetie I'm okay. I know we are on a swing. It was just a saying. It means that if you do something and get scared or hurt doing it. It is good to try and do it again soon so you are not scared of it."

"Oh" Sadie said. Sam could see her little mind working. Sadie looked at him and he knew she understood when she said "Daddy can you push me all by myself now?"

"I would love to sweetie" Sam answered.

They spent another half hour at the park before heading home for lunch.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Kitchen**_

"I don't want SPINACH. I want STRAWBERRIES" Sadie screamed having a complete melt down at lunch.

Sam sighed and looked at Spike.

Spike shook his head "Don't look at me. This is your negotiation."

Sam tried "I understand you like strawberries and want more. I understand that you don't want spinach. Is there something other than strawberries I can get you?"

"I want STRAWBERRIES" Sadie stated loudly again.

Trying to stay calm Sam said "I can't give you more strawberries until you eat something else. We have lots of your favorites."

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest and sulked "Mommy would give me more strawberries."

Sam almost said 'no she would not'. But that would be arguing with a small, stubborn child. Definitely a no win situation.

Inspiration came to him from Sadie's morning soldier battle. Sam said "If you eat all the strawberries for lunch then there won't be any to share with Mommy for afternoon snack. That wouldn't be nice would it? You know how much Mommy loves strawberries."

Sadie's eyes softened a little as she thought about it.

Sam almost had her and to sweeten the pot so to speak he added "I'll make you a deal. You eat all your spinach for lunch so we can share the strawberries with Mommy and I'll let you pick the side dish we have for dinner tonight." Sadie loved to help Jules with dinner and Jules often let her pick what the side dish would be.

Sadie took a bite of her spinach "I want scalloped potatoes. The kind Mommy makes with lots of cheese."

Sam looked at Spike with a 'oh shit' look "Do you know how to make those?"

Spike snickered "No but I guess you are gonna learn how. Good job keeping the peace. Your negotiation skills are improving I see."

Sam snorted "No I still su…" He stopped himself from saying suck and changed to "need some practice. But I see I'm gonna get it with three kids soon." Then he asked "Would you keep an eye on Sadie for me while I go talk to Jules to find out how to make scalloped potatoes?"

Spike nodded.

Sadie shouted to Sam as he was going up the stairs "The ones with cheese Daddy."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Master Bedroom**_

Jules smiled when Sam came into the room. He sat down on the end of the bed and she saw concern in his eyes "What's wrong?"

Dropping his head Sam said "I suck at negotiation. I just made a deal with Sadie to get her to eat her spinach." He looked at Jules and said pitifully "I gotta try and make your scalloped potatoes. The ones with cheese."

Jules laughed but at Sam's despondent look she softened "I'm sorry. They are easy to make." At Sam's disbelieving look she stated "Really. I promise. Go get my recipe box. I'll step you through it."

She reached up to the side of his head and said with concern seeing a bruise and a little dried blood "What happened here?"

"It's nothing. A swing hit me" Sam responded.

Jules insisted he tell her what happened. He shared the entire park events even snitching on himself on how high he let Sadie climb in the tree. He ended "I feel bad for little Simon. Maybe if I see him again in the park I can try to make friends with his Father so that Simon can come over to play with Sadie sometimes."

She had laughed hard when Sam had showed her his monkey moves. But shook her head when he recounted the swing incident and thought goodness Sam can't even go to the park without trouble finding him. She was proud of how he helped Sadie.

When he finished his recounting the events Jules said "Don't bother trying to make friends with the Father. He is a first class jerk. I know Simon's mother and she is divorcing him. He only takes Simon to the park to make it look like he cares for the boy so he can get fifty-fifty custody. And he is only doing that to spite her. After the twins are born we can see about arranging some play dates for Simon and Sadie. Simon's a sweet boy. He could use a good male role model."

Sam left the room to get the recipe box and wondered at Jules. She did not take him to task for letting Sadie climb so high. Part of him wanted to ask why. But survival instinct told him not to draw attention to the fact again.

Jules watched Sam leave the room and a small smile played on her lips. She would not tell Sam that before she knew she was pregnant with the twins that she and Sadie had climbed that same tree. The two of them had gone much higher than Sam did. It was her secret.

* * *

 _ **Big Box Store**_

Sam sat in the driver's seat a moment after turning off the truck. He flexed his fingers gingerly. Damned car seat seatbelt. Stupid thing liked to stick. This was the seventh time in the past few weeks that it had pinched him when he was trying to snap it closed. It still stung.

It was about time to buy a new one. Maybe tomorrow he would go look. He had to get two more anyways with the twins coming soon. He needed to make sure three would fit in the back seat. Maybe Sadie was big enough for one of those booster seats. He would talk to Jules about it tonight. Maybe she had already ordered them online seeing that she could not go to the stores.

He picked up the shopping list for scalloped potatoes off of the front seat. Sam smiled into the rear view mirror when he heard Sadie say "Oooo doggies. Daddy see the doggies?"

Sam looked out the window and saw a sign that read 'Schnauzers for Sale'. He stated "Those are called schnauzers. Can you count them?"

He opened his door and got out. Sam opened the back door and then struggled with the car seat seatbelt again. It popped open as the plastic latch snapped in half. It sliced into his hand. Sam pulled his hand out and clamped it with his other hand as the word "Shit" escaped his mouth.

Sadie wide eyed said "Umm Daddy you said a bad word. Mommy's gonna wash your mouth out with soap."

Sam pursed his lips together until the lancing pain subsided. In his head he was swearing a blue streak. He slowly opened his hand. It hurt like hell as first but when he looked at it he was glad it was a small slice that was not too deep.

First thing to get was Band-Aids and Neosporin. Second thing is new car seat. He was glad he came here instead of the small grocery store by the house.

He managed to say "Mommy will forgive me this one time. How many dogs did you count?" He reached in and grabbed several tissues from the box in the truck and squeezed them in his hand. Then he got Sadie out of the car seat.

"Seven. Is that right?" Sadie asked.

Sam counted them "Yep. Seven. Guess what sweetie?"

"What Daddy?" she smiled and held his hand as they walked towards the store.

"You're getting a new seat today" Sam responded.

Sadie skipped "A big girl one?"

"Gotta call Mommy to find out." At the front of the store Sam stopped and said "You can look at the doggies while I call Mommy. Don't touch though. Just look. Okay?"

"Okay" Sadie happily said and skipped over to the schnauzers.

Sam called Jules and discussed what type of car seat to buy. She had been researching them with nothing much else to take up her time. She gave him the model numbers of her preferred ones and told him to see what fit Sadie and the truck best. He had just hung up when he heard snarling and then barking.

Sadie screamed and ran to Sam launching herself into his arms. Sadie was followed by one Siamese cat and seven snarling barking schnauzers. The Siamese cat clawed its way up his leg scratching the hell out of it. He shook his leg to try and dislodge the Siamese cat as he held onto Sadie as she tried to climb all the way to his shoulders to get away from the melee.

Sam lost his sandal and one of the schnauzers seized it and chomped on it. The remaining six schnauzers snapped at him trying to get to the Siamese cat but got ahold of lightweight sweat pants instead. Within seconds his pant leg was shredded.

The cat finally leapt off him and ran off as the owner of the schnauzers got his dogs under control. Sadie was shaking like a leaf. Sam tried to calm her down holding her securely in his arms and whispering "Shhhh, shhhh, Daddy's got you. You're safe with Daddy. Shhhh"

Getting ahold of all the leashes the owner looked at him sheepishly but had the audacity to ask "So you want to buy a schnauzer?"

Both Sam and Sadie looked at the man like he had sprouted a second head and shouted "NO!"

Sam looked at the tattered remains of one leg of his sweats. He saw the scratches on his shin from the damned Siamese cat. He was now solidly in Ed's camp regarding cats. Never gonna own one.

The owner tried to hand Sam his sandal which was now split in half with a huge chunk torn out of it. Sam simply turned away and stalked away into the store. He added to his shopping list. One pair of sandals and a new pair of sweat pants. Perhaps he would just buy a pair of shorts instead.

He stopped at the entrance and tossed the other sandal in the trash then went into the store shoeless. He sat Sadie in a shopping cart.

Sadie spoke the obvious in a sing song child's voice "Schnauzers don't much like kitty cats. But they like shoes. One ate your shoe Daddy."

As Sam shopped he was subjected to stares due to his shredded sweats. He swiftly got everything he needed and headed out. They steered clear of the schnauzers. Sam installed the new car seat and then put Sadie in and loaded the remainder of the items in the back.

Sam sat in the front seat and took a moment to breathe. Jules was gonna seriously question the shit he was getting into today. Hell at this point he might be safer if he was at work.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Driveway**_

Turning off the car Sam glanced at Sadie in the back seat. She had chatted to him for a few minutes on the way home but then nodded off. Naptime. Sam sighed. She was so sweet looking in sleep.

He got out and then opened her door. He unclipped the new car seat with ease. Sam glanced at the broken piece if shit in the back of the truck. He should have switched it out months ago. Then he wouldn't have this nice little slice on his hand.

Sam scooped up Sadie and enjoyed the warmth of his sleeping child close to his heart. There was something special about a sleeping child. He gently smoothed her flyaway hair behind her ear. It was a motion Jules did so often. His Sadie was so stunning like Jules. A small dynamo he thought as he headed into the house.

So enthralled with his sleeping daughter and lost in his thoughts he stepped on a stone. In his shoeless state it caused him to stumbled and stub his big toe on the front step. "Son of a B… …. Bean" Sam hissed as he staggered trying not to fall and not to wake Sadie.

Sam managed both and made it into the house, his big toe pulsating and sore. He looked down to make sure it was not bleeding. He'd hate to have one more thing to clean up.

He hobbled up the stairs hearing laughter from Jules's and his room. He laid Sadie on her bed and covered her with her light sheet she used for summer naps. He bent down and kissed Sadie gently.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Master Bedroom**_

"Sweet mother of Jesus" Spike exclaimed when Sam entered the master bedroom. Spike's sniper game was instantly sidelined as he and Jules saw the shredded state of Sam's clothes, no shoes and scratches on his shin.

Sam muttered "Taking a shower."

Stunned Jules asked "What the heck happened Sam?"

Grabbing a pair of shorts from the dresser drawer and slamming it closed he headed for the bathroom. Just before closing the door he said "Damned Siamese schnauzers."

Spike looked at Jules and snorted "Did Sam just say Siamese schnauzers?"

Jules couldn't help the bubble of laughter that spurted out "He did."

Eyes wide and eager Spike chirped sunnily "Oh this ought to be a good story. Did you notice his sandals were missing?"

Sam showered and washed the scratches out well. Dressed in his shorts and then headed into the bedroom. Jules and Spike stopped their game.

Slumping down in a chair Sam asked "Spike can you bring in the groceries? I need a moment to just sit." He brought his foot with the sore up and rubbed the toe.

"Sure but you're gonna tell me all about Siamese schnauzers" Spike stated as he headed out of the room.

Sam got up and headed for the bed. He needed just a moment to rest. He laid down and snuggled next to Jules letting out a sigh.

Jules stroked his hair "I assume Sadie is sleeping."

Sam nodded sleepily and yawned.

She asked "So what is a Siamese schnauzer?"

Stroking his hand lightly over Jules's belly wishing his twins were born already Sam told her what happened at the store. He fell asleep and Jules shushed Spike as he entered speaking loudly asking where he wanted the new sandals and sweats.

Spike saw a sleeping Sam and set the bag with the items on the chair. He started back out the door "I'll be downstairs if you need me Jules. Sam looks like shit lately. He could use the rest. If Sadie wakes before him I'll keep her entertained."

"Thanks Spike. We both appreciate that. You are staying for dinner I assume" Jules said.

Smiling he said "Sure, I wouldn't want to miss Sam's attempt at scalloped potatoes. Can I get you anything right now?"

"Some more of that spumoni you brought over would be splendid" Jules responded.

"Coming right up" Spike answered and bounded downstairs. He thought poor Sam he looked like he had been through a wringer lately. He decided he would set up the slip and slide for Sadie by himself. That way when both woke from their naps the three of them could have some fun together.

Spike took the spumoni to Jules then headed out into the back yard to get things set up.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Backyard**_

Delightful squeals of laughter emitted from Sadie as she slid across the slip and slide. Sam had his phone out taking short videos of her and sending them to Jules so she would not miss out completely on Sadie's fun.

Sam declined going on the slip and slide pointing to his scratches on his head, hand and leg. Jules had insisted on cleaning every last one of them thoroughly when he woke from his short nap. He sat on their bed hissing like a snake as she had used the alcohol swabs to clean them out.

It burned like hell but he knew it was necessary to prevent infection. He never, ever wanted to go into septic shock again. Once in a lifetime was too much. Sam shuddered thinking about that ski trip he, Spike and Scott took years ago. He and Scott nearly died. If it hadn't been for Spike they would have.

As Jules was finishing up Spike had come in and told him the slip and slide was all set up. Then Spike made him tell all about the store trip. They were all laughing when Sadie wandered in and climbed up to snuggle with Jules for a bit.

Sadie stood up at the end of the slide and shouted gleefully "Daddy you have ta have a turn. It's fun."

Her eyes pleaded with him. Sam was about to say 'No sweetie you play' when the image of a sad Simon came to mind when his dad did not play with him. He smiled "Okay sweetie. I have to go change into swim trunks first. Be right back. Uncle Spike is in charge while I'm gone."

As Sam headed in Spike grabbed the soap mixture and added a little bit more to the slide. Sadie asked him why he was adding more and he told her Uncle Spike and Daddy were bigger so needed more slippery stuff so they did not stick to the slide and get hurt. Then he headed to the porch to grab his drink.

Sadie saw the soap mixture. Her Daddy was hurt a couple of times today. She didn't want him hurt again. She poured the entire contents on the slide. That should do it she thought. Daddy would not stick now.

Sam headed out of the house with a smile on. Jules begged him to carry her to the window so she could watch. He relented and said he and Sadie would go a few times and then he would carry her back to bed. Sam waved to Jules and said "Sadie, Mommy is watching. Do you want to go first?"

Shaking her head no "You first Daddy."

Spike took out his phone. This was gonna be good. The guys would love to see this. Spike went to the end of the slip and slide and started to record.

Sam backed up to the edge of the porch and then sprinted to the slide. He launched himself stomach first onto the slippery wet plastic. He went speeding down it hearing Sadie's squeal of delight.

Sam's and Spike's eyes both recognized the impending disaster but neither could stop it. With so much soap on the plastic Sam was sliding at supersonic speed. Spike had no time to move. Sam slid off the end of the slide still moving on the slick grass and smashed into Spike's shins.

Spike went toppling over as his phone went sailing into the air. Sam and Spike ended up in a tangle of arms and legs up against the stone wall as Sadie shrieked.

The two lay still on the ground a moment taking stock. Sam asked "You okay Spike?"

Spike spit grass out of his mouth and answered "Yeah. You?"

Rolling over and sitting up Sam had a coppery taste in his mouth. He touched his fingers to his lip and saw it was bleeding "Yeah. Just a split lip."

Rubbing his shin Spike commented "You have a hard head Sam."

Seeing Spike's phone in the soap puddle next to him Sam picked it up and said "You have a soaked phone."

Taking his phone from Sam a stupefied Spike stated "I didn't put that much soap on the slide. I wonder what happened. Maybe it was extra soapy?"

Sadie ran to her Daddy with tears in her eyes and sobbed out when she saw the split and bleeding lip "I hurt Daddy."

Confused Sam looked to Spike. Spike shrugged. Sam pulled Sadie to him and settled her in his lap "Daddy is alright. It's nothing sweetie. Uncle Spike has a hard shin is all. Daddy is okay. You did not hurt me."

Shaking her head vigorously Sadie said "My fault. My fault. I bad."

Shocked at Sadie's words Sam's heart clenched. Never did he want those words coming from Sadie. Seriously but softly he said "Sadie Braddock you are not bad. You are goodness and light and bring joy to me and Mommy every single day. And this is not your fault. Daddy just ran fast and slid faster. How is that your fault?"

Sad little eyes glistened with tears as Sadie sobbed "I put all the soap on. Uncle Spike said you was bigger and needed more soap so you didn't get stuck and hurt. I didn't want you hurt so I put more on." Sadie cried and buried her head in Sam's shoulder.

Sam did not want to slide again but stood up with Sadie in his arms and said "Daddy is okay. I'll prove it to you." He set Sadie down near the start of the slide.

Spike moved out of the way understanding that Sam needed to show Sadie he was okay. He looked at his soaked phone. Good thing it was water proof. He looked up at the window to Sam and Jules's bedroom and saw a worried Jules.

He called her number and said "We are both okay. Sam's gonna slide again to prove to Sadie he is okay. Then I'll send him up so you can clean his split lip." Spike hung up when Jules just sighed.

Sam ran to the slide, much slower this time. Dropped to his stomach and slid to the end of the slide stopping exactly where he should. Rolling over and sitting up he called out "See Daddy is okay."

He stood and walked to Sadie whose tears were drying. He squatted down in front of her and gave Sadie a lopsided grin then said "Got a smile for Daddy?"

She nodded and graced him with a stunning smile. Sadie hugged him hard. His heart soared. He hated when Sadie was sad and rejoiced when she gave him that smile.

Sam hugged her back then said "Why don't you play with Uncle Spike a bit longer while Daddy cleans up. Then we'll get you cleaned up and you can help me make scalloped potatoes."

Sadie nodded "With lots of cheese."

"Yes with lots of cheese" Sam answered then walked a bit stiffly into the house. He was gonna be sore tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Kitchen**_

Cuts sterilized for a second time today Sam was standing in the kitchen stirring the sauce for the scalloped potatoes. Spike and Sadie had put the slip and slide away and Spike had given Sadie a quick bath and changed her for him as Jules cleaned his split lip and scratches.

Jules had been right the recipe was easy. Spike had gone upstairs to entertain Jules. Sadie had helped him measure out all of the ingredients. He and Sadie shared laughs as they decided to double the amount of cheese.

Sam had sliced up all the potatoes and prepared everything except the cheese sauce. It was cooking now and all he had to do was pour it over the potatoes, throw a little bit of cheese on top and bake it. Easy.

Sadie was now sitting on the kitchen stool eating her snack of strawberries. She had run up the stairs to share half of them with Jules. Sadie looked at her Daddy "Does your lip hurt Daddy?"

Sam wanted to be honest with Sadie so said "It stings a little sweetie but it will be okay soon." Then he deflected "Why don't you see if Uncle Spike wants to play a game of Sorry with us. Mommy could use a nap before dinner."

Popping the last bit of strawberry in her mouth Sadie hopped off the stool and ran to get Uncle Spike. Sorry was her favorite game to play. She and Mommy usually ganged up on Daddy and kept putting him back to start. Maybe she and Daddy could gang up and Uncle Spike and put him back to start.

Sam watched her go. He chuckled, what a day, what a day. All he had to do was get through a few games of Sorry, supper and story time without getting hurt again. That should not be too tough.

He stirred the sauce again. It was almost to a boil. Sam reached over and turned on the oven so it could preheat. He checked the recipe one last time to see how long it would have to cook.

Spike carried the game of Sorry to the kitchen table and said "Jules is sleeping now." He put the box on the table.

Sadie pulled out a chair and asked "Daddy are you gonna play now?"

Sam answered "Just need to pour the sauce on the potatoes sweetie. Why don't you help Uncle Spike set up the board? I'll be green or blue."

Picking up the pot of sauce Sam started to pour it over the potatoes as a loud girly scream erupted from Spike.

Spike scrambled away from the box of Sorry letting the lid of the box clatter to the floor.

At the same time Sadie was giggling and reached into the box to capture the little tiny spider.

Sam was startled by the scream and the sauce splattered over his hand that was holding the pan of potatoes. "Shit" Sam shouted as the hot sauce scalded his hand. He managed to set the sauce down instead of throwing it and turned the sink on and running cold water over his scalded hand.

Spike raced over "Sam I'm sorry. Your hand okay?"

Sadie did not hear her dad's shouted swear word over Spike's screech and was too fascinated by the spider to notice her dad's hand in the sink. She came over and held up her hands "It's only a tiny spider Daddy."

Spike screeched again and backed up a step.

Sam laughed to cover the pain in his hand and said "Sadie show your Uncle the spider."

Spike looked at Sam with shock that he would even suggest a thing like that. But then read in Sam's eyes he needed to distract Sadie. He glanced at the reddened hand under the running water. Shit was right.

Sadie's eyes brightened "Wanna see Uncle Spike?"

Spike shrieked on purpose this time and made a show of running away. Sadie's eyes lit with mischief then raced after Spike. She chased him around the room for several minutes until Sam was wrapping his scalded hand in a wet towel.

Sam scooped Sadie up one handed. He said "Let's go show Mommy the spider." To Spike he said "Just pour the sauce on the potatoes, put on the cheese and set the timer for one hour. I'll send Sadie down in a few moments. Sans spider of course."

Spike nodded "Sure buddy." He felt so bad that he had startled Sam. He wondered how badly Sam's hand was scalded. It had been boiling sauce.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Master Bedroom**_

Jules had been startled awake by Spike's girly scream. She smiled as she continued to hear him screech. That was his spider scream. She wondered how big the spider was.

When the door opened Sadie bounded over to her "Mommy I caught a tiny spider." She opened her hands to show the spider to her mommy.

Jules looked at the spider and said "Nice." Then she noticed Sam standing with one hand behind his back. She wondered what was up. She saw pain in his eyes.

She smoothed Sadie's hair "Why don't you go outside and let the spider go in the garden sweetie. Then you can play Sorry with Uncle Spike for a bit while Mommy and Daddy talk before supper."

Sadie nodded and scampered out of the room.

Jules looked at Sam and sighed heavily "What happened now?"

Sam brought his towel wrapped hand out from behind his back "Scalded my hand with the sauce when Spike screamed."

He pulled the chair close and sat down. Jules gently unwrapped his hand. Unable to keep the humor out of her voice she stated "You should have married a nurse not a sniper Sam."

Sam leaned in and kissed Jules "You're all the nurse I need. All pain stops when I'm with you."

Jules examined his hand "Not too bad. Looks like a second degree burn. It's a bit swollen and you have a few blisters. Get the aloe gel and the gauze and I'll wrap it up for you."

Sam went to the bathroom and got the items. Jules gently smoothed on the aloe gel. It soothed the burning sensation. Then she wrapped it to keep it clean and said "Good thing it is your right hand and not your left." Then shaking her head asked "What am I gonna do with you Sam?"

Sam gave her a WOW smile and said in his seductive voice "I got some suggestions."

Jules chuckled "Really Sam? I'm as big as a house and you are thinking about sex?"

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules passionately. He knew he had to maintain control so pulled away before he was too far gone and lost in her sensual kisses "You are sexy and beautiful always Jules. Don't you ever forget that! If you do I'll just have to show you what I mean."

Sitting back up Sam saw the results of his kisses. Jules eyes had glazed over. He could see he was not the only one that got lost in their kisses. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said "Thanks for fixing me up my sexy nurse. Supper will be ready shortly. We will all eat up here with you tonight."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Sadie's Bedroom**_

Sam closed the book and kissed the top of Sadie's sleeping head. She nodded off while he read her Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

Sadie was exhausted tonight and had no problem falling right to sleep. In fact he had only read about four pages and she was snoozing soundly.

He stood and tucked her in. Sam turned off the reading light and turned on the nightlight.

Sam stopped at the door to gaze at his amazing little girl. He whispered "Sweet Dreams Sadie" then softly closed the door.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Master Bedroom**_

Jules watched as Sam shed his clothes and got ready for bed. It was early but Sam said he wanted to snuggle and watch any movie she wanted to watch. She had selected Sleepless in Seattle. It was a chick flick that was sure to put Sam right to sleep which was her motivation for selecting it.

She looked over his body. He was a mess.

There was bruising on his back and the cut and bruising on the side of his scalp from the swing incident.

He had a small slice on his left hand from the carseat safety belt.

There were scratches all down his left shin from the Siamese cat and seven schnauzers.

Sam's big toe was red and swollen from stubbing it on the front step

His chest was bruised and his lip split from the slip and slide.

And his right hand was scalded from the sauce making Sadie's favorite scalloped potatoes.

He was a complete mess; all from one special day with Sadie. Geez who knew fatherhood could be so dangerous? Well to be fair the father was Sam Braddock and trouble always seemed to seek him out.

Sam put in the movie and handed Jules the remote then asked "Do you need anything?"

Jules just patted the bed and said "Only you."

Sam crawled in beside Jules. He pulled his pillow lower so his head was near Jules's belly. He stroked her belly and spoke to his unborn children "Your big sister Sadie and me had a stupendous day today. She is an amazing little girl. Sadie's gonna be an awesome big sister. I can't wait until all five of us can play together. But watch out when you play Sorry with Sadie and Mommy. They gang up on you and send you back to start a lot."

Jules giggled and asked "Did you and Sadie gang up on Spike?"

Sam looked up at Jules "Yep, we sent him back to start seventeen times in one game. Felt a little bad about it. He did come over and help out all day. Did all the dishes too."

Jules gently raked her fingers through Sam's hair "Well the game is called Sorry for a reason." They both chuckled lightly then Jules remarked "Spike did the dishes because he felt guilty about your hand. He told me so before he left tonight."

Sam yawned and laid his head back down "I know. I talked to him about that already. We sorted it out."

Jules said "Sadie had a good day playing with you. Thank you for making her day so special. You however look like you need a week's vacation to recover."

Sam smiled and said sleepily as he eyes closed "It was a stupendous summer day and I would gladly suffer all the injuries again just to see all the sweet smiles on Sadie's face today."

Jules continued to softly stroke Sam's hair as his breathing evened out. Sam was a special man and he spoiled her and Sadie so much. Sam always put their needs and wants before his. He was a selfless man and she loved him so very much, with her entire heart and soul. He needed some spoiling too.

She reached for her phone and called Sophie. When she answered Jules said "Sophie I have a favor to ask."

Jules then went on to tell Sophie all about Sam's and Sadie's day. They both laughed when Ed came on the line and said he would talk to Rollie about keeping an eye on Sam but after today he thought Sam was actually safer at work.

Then Jules asked her favor. Sophie readily agreed to watch Sadie all day tomorrow so Sam could sleep and recuperate from Sam's and Sadie's Stupendous Summer Day.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'S' story. Thought it would be fun so show what a good dad Sam is._

 _Ideas for U, V, W would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- Safe from __**fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _and_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Sam/Sadie from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Sam/Spike from_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **venetiaj**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2012**_ _  
\- Sandwich from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Scalloped potatoes from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Scalp from_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Scared from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _and_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Schnauzer from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Scratch from_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Seatbelt from_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Secrets from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Selfless from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Sensation from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Septic Shock from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Seven from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Shake from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Shin from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Shock from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Shoulder from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Shower from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Skull from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Sleep from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Sliced from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Slip from_ _ **Roxanne**_ _  
\- Small from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Smell from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Smoothies from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Snake from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Sniper from Guest and_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Snow (aka Snow White) from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Soldier from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Sore from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Soul from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Spiders from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
_ _\- Stabbed from_ _ **Guest**_ _ **  
**_ _\- Stings from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Stomach from_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Store from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Stroke from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _and_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _  
\- Stubborn from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Stupendous from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Stupid from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_ _  
\- Suffer from_ _ **The Fridge loves food**_


	21. Turbo Twins, Tale of Two Troubled Souls,

**Turbo Twins, Tale of Two Troubled Souls, Tanks & Thieves **

* * *

_**Braddock Family Home – Bottom of Stairs**_

Tumbling, ass over teakettle Sam fell down the stairs. It was no graceful, controlled tumble. No it was awkward, ugly and all his training on how to manage a fall flew out the window as his arms flailed in front of him.

With a final thud at the bottom of the stairs Sam lay winded staring up at his ceiling. His hand reached up to touch the tender spot just above his temple. He thought at least I didn't knock myself out on the way down. That would have been terrible.

Sam glanced at the top of the stairs. The twins were staring wide eyed at him. Their twin blue eyes stared so innocently at him. As if to say, how'd you get down there daddy?

As he sat up he realized he had bitten his tongue on his graceless tumble down the stairs. He tasted the sickly copperiness of blood. Sam thought well if that is the worst that happened he was damned lucky and thankful too.

Another glance up the stairs at his twin sons at the top of the stairs behind the safety gate had him thankful for a few other things too. First and foremost was that he had not been carrying either of them when he took his tumble. Second and almost as high on his list was that the twin engine turbo screaming had ceased.

Sam took some time to gather himself, the boys were safe for a moment. The turbo twins as he lovingly nicknamed his boys were three years and three months old now. Everyone said the terrible twos would turn into the terrific threes. He was still waiting for that.

They were so different from Sadie. Sadie had been a sweetheart and so easy at two and three. She did not scream and tear around the house. Sam chuckled, probably the difference between boys and girls or maybe the blessing his dad bestowed on him telling him that he 'hoped Sam had a son just like him' got doubled. His dad said he was a terror at two and three and kept them on their toes.

Or maybe it was just a twin thing. They had a ready-made partner in crime and prompter for mischief and screaming. When one started it didn't take long for the other to join in.

Those two little boys were like a friggin class five tornado. Sam wasn't quite sure how Jules handled them on her own. He was hard pressed to do it most days. Wore him out and made him feel every single one of his years.

Maybe it was that they saw him as an easy target. Their big blue eyes always held a note of wide eyed innocence. They got away with murder when they were with him. It was his own damned fault he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

If he had just insisted they put their Tonka trucks away before nap time he would not have gone ass over teakettle down the stairs. The thunderstorm didn't help matters either. He could blame Mother Nature for a part of his tumble.

The loud thunderclaps had woken them up from their nap. They were terrified of thunderstorms; Sam didn't much like thunderstorms either for good reason. Sounded too much like bombs going off. After an extremely loud thundering the twin engine turbo screaming had startled him and he raced from his bedroom to theirs to comfort and reassure them.

Unfortunately, the three had met in the hallway near the stairs. They were running to him and he was running to them. He had been moving so fast that he had to side step so he would not tackle them. That's when his foot landed on the Tonka truck.

It sent him careening over the safety gate at the top of the stairs. One magnificantly awkward tumble later he was laying here at the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy okay?" the turbo twins asked in unison.

Sam called up to his boys as he started to get up "Yeah Daddy is okay."

Donny ran away from the gate and then was back before Sam took two steps up. He held up the Tonka truck to show him and with a little sad voice said "Tarry daddy."

Not to be outdone Jimmy let a tear drop and said "Tarry too daddy."

Getting to the top Sam opened the gate and then closed it behind him. He sat down on the floor and both boys clamored into his lap. Sam smiled as he cuddled his boys, one arm solidly and securely around each of them.

Sam wasn't sure if they were saying 'sorry' or 'scary' right now. His boys had trouble pronouncing their S's when they were at the beginning of a word and they always sounded like T's. But right now it didn't really matter which.

He held them close to him, met the eyes of each one and smiled tenderly. "It's okay boys. Daddy should have been paying more attention. You two okay?" Sam said in the soft calm voice he used with his children.

Sometimes the voice he used reminded him of Wordy. Heck it was probably because he modeled the voice after Wordy. He had learned a thing or two from Wordy about being a father. One was that tone of voice often went further than the words spoken. Sam knew that to be true being the recipient of Wordy's tone several times when he was scared, upset or hurt.

Thunder rolled again and the boys began to whimper. Sam rocked them a bit as he said "Sounds like Uncle Matt is playing with his toy tanks again in the clouds. I think he is winning. What do you boys think?"

The boys giggled and Jimmy said "Auntie Tara is winning."

Sam smiled. It felt good that his sons embraced thoughts of Sara and Matt. Many a bedtime story involved Sara and Matt. The boy's favorite was one lately was loosely based on a real life adventure he and Matt had in basic training when they learned to drive tanks.

They had overheard Jeff telling the story to Ed and Spike at their birthday party. Thankfully Jeff was aware of little ears around him and told a very sanitized version of it.

The real story was full of details not suitable for little boys but the essence of the story was still there. And the way Jeff told the story it was damned funny even if it made him look like an idiot. It made Sam remember Matt fondly too.

Sam had been shocked to find out that Jeff knew about the tank escapade. Sam had sometimes wondered how the hell he and Matt had gotten away with it. It wasn't until he and Jules were in the hospital in Medicine Hat and Jeff visited them that he found out just how they had gotten away with it. It also explained why Nealy had such a grudge against him.

He pulled his mind back to the boys and asked "Why do you think Aunt Sara is winning?"

Donny said "Cause it is toe loud. You taid that Auntie Tara would always yell loud when you two played tanks."

Jimmy added "Tides you taid Uncle Matt crashes his tanks."

"Tell us the tory again daddy. The tank tory" Donny begged with bright eyes.

Standing up still holding the boys Sam headed for their bedroom. He replied "Okay. But you have to promise to nap. Otherwise we can't go to Charlie's Toy Shoppe and play."

Sam had planned to take the boys to the toy store after their nap for two reasons. One was with the thunderstorm there was no way he could take them to the park to burn off their energy. Charlie's Toy Shoppe was the next best place. The three of them loved to go there. Jules said he was just a big kid himself and teased him about playing with all the toys with the boys.

But he just smiled when she teased. It was true. He was just a big kid and he got a thrill out of behaving like a five year old and playing with all the cool toys boys had these days. He loved the toy store because the owner was a big kid himself and would often join him and the boys.

The owner, Charlie Thompson, was a proponent of having sample toys out for the kids to play with and encouraged everyone to play with them. Charlie said that parents shouldn't waste money on toys kids would be bored with after a few minutes. The owner behaved like an indulgent grandpa. It was because Charlie loved to see the innocent joy on kid's faces they played with the toys.

Charlie carried some electronic toys but mostly liked to offer toys that sparked children's imaginations. He had a huge section of Army toys too. Donny and Jimmy loved playing with the tanks in that section. Charlie carried some really big ones that made booming sounds. That was probably why the twins were so stuck on the tank story the past three months.

Papa Greg, as the turbo twins called the Boss, was the second reason they were going. The Boss had been away at the Tucson Police Academy. He was giving a series of guest lectures on negotiation theory and tactics and he missed the boys third birthday.

The Boss planned to meet them there and spoil the twins a bit because he missed their party. Sam had kept the part about meeting Papa Greg as a surprise for the boys.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Twin's Bedroom**_

As Sam set the twins down on their beds Donny asked "Is Tadie gonna get to go to the toy tore too?"

Pulling up the chair between their beds as the boys settled in and covered up Sam answered "No the IMPS are staying overnight at Uncle Ed's today. So it's just us guys today while Mommy is at work."

"Tadie is gonna miss out. Will Charlie play with us too?" Jimmy said as clutched is favorite blanket and pulled it close to his face.

Sitting down in the comfortable chair Sam said "He might. You boys ready for your story?" They both nodded.

Sam got into story mode as he said "A long time ago there were two best friends. They were such good friends they were more like brothers. They had a tighter bond than some blood brothers."

Donny interrupted "Not tighter than me and Jimmy."

Sam grinned "Just like you two. They could have been twins if they didn't have different parents."

The boys giggled and Jimmy said "But Uncle Matt doesn't look like you like Donny does me. How could he be your twin?"

Donny said "Uncle Tott is daddy's twin. They look alike like you and me but they are not brothers. Daddy is Uncle Matt your frabternal twin?"

"You mean fraternal twin. Yeah I guess we are more like that. But do you guys want me to tell the story or not? Cause if you want to keep interrupting I won't have time to tell you and then we won't be able to go to the toy store" Sam stated. The boys would hammer him with interruptions and questions throughout and not settle down for a nap if he didn't stop them at the beginning.

Both boys made a zipping motion with their fingers across their lips.

Sam began again "Where was I? Oh right. They had a bond tighter than some blood brothers. Both of them joined the Army. They met in boot camp and had a lot of fun together. They did everything together. They were partners in pranks and helped each other learn new things. One of the new things was how to drive tanks."

He continued the sanitized version of how he and Matt met and ended up crashing a tank. He only got a third of the way through it before both boys were sound asleep. He pulled a heavier cover over each of them and then sat back down to just watch his twins sleep.

They were so innocent. The real version would not be something he would tell them until maybe they were adults. But even then the darker parts would only ever be between him and Matt.

Sam settled back in his chair as his mind went back to the true version of how he and Matt first met.

* * *

 _ **First Day of Army Boot Camp – Barracks 0400 (4:00 am)**_

Sam stood at attention at the end of his bunk, just like the rest of the new recruits waiting for their first inspection. Today was the first day of boot camp. They had all arrived yesterday afternoon and been processed in, assigned their barracks and left to meet their unit mates last night. This morning they would meet their drill Sergeant and begin training.

He was ready for this. He had trained like he was in boot camp most of his life. Nothing they would throw at him would shock him; unlike some of his unit mates.

Sam already assessed several of them as potential wash outs. They would not be able to hack the physical training or have the mental discipline necessary to make it in the military. His first pick to wash out was a loud, dumb and fat guy named Hunter. Last night the bets were flying that the guy ditches out in a week.

Hunter was directly across from him. His shirt was untucked, his boot untied, his bed was sloppily made and his locker was a mess with clothes shoved in it. Sam knew the guy was going to get reamed for that.

By contrast every last detail of himself was military precision right down to the double tied knots on his boots so they would not come undone at an inopportune time. His bed you could bounce a quarter off of with crisp squared corners. His locker was squared away with all clothes perfectly folded.

Sam slowed his heartrate with sniper breathing as the door opened. It was show time for the Sergeant. This first meeting would make or break many of the guys in this room. As he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin he saw Hunter standing almost nonchalantly. Man that guy was a total mess.

Sergeant David Thompson entered the barracks ready to tear down his new group of recruits. Tear them down and then build them back up into military men. The easy life they had known was over.

He was considered the most hard-nosed drill instructor on the base, even harder than Jeff Braddock. He prided himself on breaking the men in the first week. Find their weakness and exploit it to see their true mettle and strengths.

Once broken, the unit, those that survived the tearing down, would bond, He would use that to build up strong, capable, battle ready soldiers that knew how to work as a team. Last night Thompson read the files on all his recruits and watched them covertly as they interacted in the barracks last night. There were four he was going to really push.

Three he would push hard because on paper or from his observation last night it didn't look like they had what it would take to be a good soldier. He needed to weed them out if that was the truth.

One was Corne. He scored well on aptitude test but seemed too timid. Cautious behavior was one thing but a soldier that was too timid could end up freezing in the field and getting others killed.

The second was Hunter. He scored extremely high on the tests but he was also extremely overweight and acted like a Gomer Pyle, loud and dumb. He heard the recruits betting Hunter would be the first to go. Would be interesting to see what he was truly made of.

Roid was third on his list and he didn't seem to be a good fit for the military. Strung out junkie is what came to mind when he saw him. His aptitude tests were also very low and he had no social skills. He had sat alone in a corner all night never engaging with the others.

The fourth was one man he was looking forward to see what he was made of. Was he anything like his father, uncles and cousins? Could he hack the pressure that came with being the son of a high ranking officer?

Thompson hoped so. He hoped Samuel Braddock was of the same caliber as all the other Braddock men he knew.

It was interesting to watch him last night. Braddock had interacted a little with the others but was mostly quiet with an ingrained aura of self-confidence that came off as cocky.

He watched the other's reaction to Braddock closely. He heard some recruits whispering conjectures wondering if Braddock was related to the General or the Major. The Sergeant knew from personal experience that kind of pressure could make or break the child of a high ranking officer. It was better to find out if they had the strength to deal with that garbage in boot camp than to let it fester.

The Sergeant wondered why Braddock had chosen to enlist as a Private instead of going to college first and then enlisting as an officer. Braddock's aptitude tests were off the charts. The fact he had graduated from the Police Academy just after his eighteenth birthday was interesting too. Thompson wondered if going into the police force was an act of rebellion and if Braddock finally caved to family pressure to join the military.

Putting these thoughts aside Sergeant Thompson addressed the men and gave them his usual welcome speech. Something along the lines of you are gonna crawl and cry like babies for your mommas and then walk proudly like soldiers by the time I'm done with you. As he gave his speech he walked up and down the center aisle taking stock of the men; boys really.

Thompson stopped in front of Hunter. Exactly the mess he expected. Thompson got in his face and using his best drill instructor voice bellowed "Hunter didn't your daddy teach you how to tie your laces and your momma to fold your clothes?"

Sam saw hatred flare in Hunter's eyes as he responded "No they did not."

Thompson was taken back by the answer. The recruit had the balls to actually answer a question that wasn't meant to be answered. He bellowed "Probably because you were too dumb to learn."

Hunter retorted "No because my father was a drunken asshole and my beloved mother was dead." Matt cringed inside. He had been baited right off the bat dammit. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Thompson was again stunned but sternly said "Well then, we will see if you have the brains to actually learn won't we."

He turned and sought out his next target as Thompson thought perhaps he had been wrong about Hunter. He would ride him hard to see. Perhaps the young man only needed guidance and a direction in his life like a lot of his recruits needed.

After dressing down Corne and Roid and determining to be hard them hard too, thinking there might be potential there if guided properly, he located his next target. He stood in front of Braddock and was thoroughly impressed with what he saw. Hell he was squared away better than some of his best graduates and this was only his first day. But that was the surface. Thompson needed to see the underbelly.

So his tactic was to poke where he knew it would hurt the worst to set the stage to see what he was made of. "Braddock. You wouldn't happen to be related to Major Mark Braddock or General William Braddock would you?"

Sam knew this was coming and hated it. Last night he had avoided anyone making the connection that he was related to the General. Sam had thought that there might be friendships to forge here. But no. The Sergeant had to go and out him on the first damned day.

Now there would be no opportunity to make friendships based on just who he was. Some would resent him for his connection outright with no justification. Some would brown-nose and suck up to him thinking they could get special treatment.

Sam almost laughed at that thought. Those guys would be surprised to learn that there was no way in hell he would ever get special treatment from the General. The General expected more from him than any other soldier.

Firmly Sam answered "Yes Sergeant." He knew better than to answer Sir like the two previous recruits had.

Thompson grinned "So which one is your daddy?"

"General Braddock" Sam answered in the same firm tone without hesitation or any outward sign that it bothered him.

"So your daddy is the General. Interesting. I hope you are not expecting any special privileges because of who your daddy is?" Thompson thrusted again, he was putting the seed in Braddock's unit members minds. See how Braddock deals with the shit that will come his way from this. Can he handle the pressure or will he fold like a thin towel?

Again Sam answered quickly "No Sergeant."

"Good because in my unit you have to EARN the right to graduate. Just because daddy dear is the General of Special Forces you don't get to skate. But seeing how you know how to square away your gear properly I am holding you responsible to make sure Corne, Roid and Hunter have their gear squared just like yours by tomorrow morning. That is if they have not sissied out and are still here by then. If they are here and they are not squared away then the whole unit will receive a punishment. Am I clear?" Thompson threw out.

"Yes Sergeant" Sam said as internally he cringed. Hunter was a friggin mess. Roid was an ass that looked like he was strung out on drugs. Corne just looked confused and afraid of his own shadow. What the hell was he gonna do if they were not squared away. The unit would hate him.

It was extra pressure he didn't need. He knew the General would be watching his every move. If he was not the best at everything there would be hell to pay. The General expected him to be the perfect soldier. Now he had to do that _AND_ drag along three others. Crap.

* * *

 _ **First Day of Army Boot Camp – Barracks 2400 (12:00 am)**_

Sam and the rest of the unit trudged back into their barracks. They had been on the go for twenty hours today. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep. He was fit but this was kicking his ass. He hurt all over, even his teeth hurt.

He checked to see if any felt loose still. Thankfully no. His teeth hurt because of Roid. The Sergeant had taken to calling him Hemorrhoid and Sam couldn't agree more. The guy was a royal pain in the ass or more correctly teeth and toes.

Hemorrhoid had not listened to the Sergeant's explanation. When Hemorrhoid lost his grip on the wall he kicked him in the mouth on his way down. Sam almost lost his grip as a result of the kick, it had hurt like hell and he barely hung on by the thinnest thread.

Later in the day again Hemorrhoid did not listen and ended up treading on his toes. It almost seemed on purpose. Sam thought two might actually be broken they hurt so much.

He had also seen Hemorrhoid trip Hunter on their twelve mile run. It happened three times because Hemorrhoid was not watching where he was going as the Sergeant yelled at him. It sent Hunter sprawling in the dirt each time.

Sam was surprised at how Hunter laughed it off as his own error. It was almost like Hunter was afraid of what the Sergeant would do to Roid if he told him it was Roid's fault. Sam also saw the anger flare in Hunter's eyes every time the Sergeant came down hard on any of them unjustly.

It was subtle and he was sure most did not see it. To Sam it looked like Hunter used his loud, dumb persona as a mask or shield. What he saw in only one day was not a man that was dumb in any way shape or form. He was whip smart and Sam was sure that Hunter's true nature was a quiet one.

Sam knew all about shields and masks. His cocky bravado covered his own true self.

Matt flopped onto his bed. He was sure he was gonna die. He was so out of shape. The last year before he joined the military he had finally had a job with enough money that he could eat regularly. Matt had over indulged because it was something so foreign to him to be able to eat every day and as a result he had gotten really fat. It didn't help that his job required him to sit at a desk all damned day.

When Matt was fired from the good paying job for yelling at his boss because the man slapped his wife, Matt decided it was time to go after his childhood dream. He would never know if he could make it to Special Forces if he did not at least try.

Matt also figured even if he didn't make it he would get three square meals a day and roof over his head. He didn't ever want to go back to having to eat every two or three days and living on the street.

Glancing quickly over at Braddock, Matt saw the guy testing his teeth; must be from when Roid's boot whacked him in the mouth. How Braddock hung on when that happened Matt couldn't figure out. A hit like that would have sent him crashing to the ground along with Roid. Might have even squished Roid a bit which would have been fair.

Matt thought god that kid was fit. Braddock blew everyone away out there today. Faster, stronger, better and he seemed to know what the fuck he was doing. Braddock never once slipped up and called the Sergeant Sir like everyone else had.

The speed at which Braddock went up that rope climb was downright insane. He also ran like and breathed like he was out for a damned twilight stroll. Matt heard the grumblings of the others. Many were already making him the target or planning on cozying up to him because of his abilities or his family connections. Some idiots even thought that Braddock would get special privileges even after the Sergeant clearly told them all this morning that you graduated only if you earned it.

Matt could see Braddock was pissed at Roid. Part of him was too. But he could see something in Roid the others couldn't. He could see the abused child who was always told he was not good enough. It looked like Roid had fallen into drugs to cope.

Perhaps the Army would be his salvation. It was a very thin line that he walked himself. Drugs had tempted him once too. They could have been a way to escape the pain. But his music had stopped him from going down that dark path. His music was his therapy and helped him cope and find a way to keep looking for the beauty of life.

One day Matt knew he would find it. He just had to keep hope alive. Perhaps he would find the beauty of life in the Army or maybe just a friend. A friend would be nice. He'd never had a real friend before. He never had someone care about the real person behind the shield he wore. Never had someone he could take care of and who needed him.

Matt stared at the ceiling and sighed, yeah having a friend would be nice.

Sam pushed himself off his bunk. He was not done tonight. He still had Roid, Corne and Hunter to square away. Sam limped over to Hunter's bunk.

"Name's Sam" he stuck out his hand to Hunter who was lying on his bunk staring at the ceiling.

Matt sat up slowly. He hurt all over "Matthew, but people call me Matt." He shook Sam's hand.

Sam took a deep breath and released it slowly looking at the locker "So we need to get your locker squared away."

Looking at the mess in his locker and then at Sam's perfect locker Matt laughed "Yeah right. Never had much more than a bag to shove my stuff into."

Matt stopped. Hell he never shared anything about himself with anyone. Why did that slip out? And why to Mister perfect soldier with General daddy. Sam probably had a loving mother and father that doted on him.

Braddock probably had parents that made sure he was shielded from the horrors of life, fed regularly, tucked in and kissed goodnight and who taught him everything he needed to know to succeed. Matt thought that Sam could not imagine a father that hated his son so much he beat the crap out of him, wished he had never been born and that he was dead.

It was weird but Sam was not surprised somehow to hear Matt's comment. Sounded like he was shuttled around a lot like a foster kid. In a way it supported his earlier thought that Hunter was someone entirely different than what he showed to others.

Sam wasn't sure why but he responded honestly and shared a bit of his true self "Well I've been inspected every morning of my life and have paid a heavy price for not having my shit squared away. Kinda gets to be a habit after a while."

Matt wasn't sure what to make of that statement. But it sounded honest and then Braddock's eyes flashed with something like surprise that he said it. Interesting Matt thought.

Over the course of the next half hour Sam showed him how to fold everything, even his socks in military precision. He explained how to organize things in his locker for fast access in the morning so there was no wasted motions. Hell Sam even told him why he should double knot his boots. Sam had him make and remake his bed five times before he got it right. It was surprisingly easy and quick once you knew how to do it.

The patience Sam showed towards him was remarkable Matt thought. By the end of the thirty minutes the cockiness he had seen all day was gone and there was a sincere young man in his place. One willing to share what he knew to help a complete stranger.

Matt watched as Sam then proceeded to do the same exact thing for both Corne and Roid. Corne was receptive to Sam's teachings. Roid resisted every overture of help then laid down and promptly went to sleep. He watched as Sam squared away Roid's locker as the man slept.

As he lay watching, Matt heard a few of the unit members who were still awake making snide remarks about how anal Braddock was and that they didn't need to fold their socks in that manner. That Braddock was just being a brown-noser and kissing up to the Sergeant by doing Roid's locker for him.

Matt sighed. Some of these guys were so dense. They could not see that Sam was taking the Sergeant seriously that the whole unit would be punished if the three of them were not squared away by the morning. Matt fell asleep wondering if Sam had shields he hid behind too.

Sam finished up with Roid's locker, headed for his bunk and dropped down totally exhausted. It was now 0130 and that meant only a few hours of sleep before it all began again. Sam glanced over at Hunter, he was sure Hunter was not what he portrayed to others. As his eyes slid shut Sam wondered could he possibly have a friend in Matt?

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Jules decided to call Sam and see how he and the twins were doing today. Sam had worked overtime with Team Three yesterday and gotten home later than usual. She had helped make today easier for him by pre-making the boys lunches and setting out bowls and cereal for Sam to pour out for the boy's breakfast. He could do that half asleep and the boys would be kept quiet and safe for an hour watching cartoons while Sam consumed massive amounts of caffeine.

She had also started dinner in the crockpot and taken Sadie to Sophie's house on the way in today. Sadie was jazzed about the sleep over with Izzy, Mona and Paisley and had talked her ear off on the way over even though it was only four-forty-five am. Sadie was a morning girl just like her. Luckily the boys were late sleepers. That would also help Sam get a bit more rest before having to be on guard duty as they often joked.

The twins should be down for a nap right now so it was safe to call Sam. The turbo twin tornados as Sam sometimes called them were quite a handful even for her. It was like having to little Sam's running around the General had told her when they visited for the boy's birthday.

Now not only did they have urgent care on speed dial for Sam they had racked up an impressive number of visits for the boys too. They loved to climb more than she and Sam put together. The mischief they got into left both of them thunderstruck sometimes. Jules often wondered if they would survive toddlerhood.

She pulled out her phone and dialed. She began to worry when it went to the fifth ring but then Sam answered.

 _["Hey Jules" Sam said coming out of his memory.]_

"Hey Sam. Everything okay?" Jules asked hearing the faraway tone in Sam's voice.

 _["Uh yeah. Why?" Sam asked.]_

Swiveling in the chair Jules said "You just sound a bit faraway."

 _["Well I was just thinking of how Matt and I met to be honest" Sam responded.]_

Jules smiled "The tank story again. Geez those boys never seem to tire of that one. So how's it going? Have to dial urgent care today?"

 _[Sam chuckled "Almost. The boys are gonna be picking up their Tonka trucks before nap time from now on." Sam went on to relate his tumble down the stairs. Then he said "The Boss called."]_

"Really? What did he want?" Jules asked as she finished shaking her head at Sam's story. He was lucky he didn't break his neck falling down the stairs.

 _["He is getting back earlier than expected. He's still planning on joining us for dinner but he is gonna meet me and the boys at the toys store. Sarge wants them to pick out their birthday presents" Sam said as he eased out of the boys room to go grab a drink from the kitchen.]_

"Can you stir the crockpot for me?" Jules asked.

 _["Sure already did earlier but I can do it again. Need me to pick anything up from the grocery store on my way home from the toy store or do we have everything we need for dinner tonight?" Sam responded.]_

Laughing Jules said "You haven't offered to go to the grocery store since the Siamese schnauzers incident. What gives now?"

 _[Shuddering as he recalled the incident Sam teased "Thanks for reminding me Jules. I had totally forgotten all about it. Not gonna go now. Sorry you'll have to go if we need anything."]_

Jules rolled her eyes and swung all the way around in the chair. Sam was in rare form today. She loved bantering with him. Hearing Sam stir the crockpot and sample the contents hearing him blowing and then slurping. Jules sat up and said seriously "Sam don't you dare add any more jalapenos to the Spanish pot roast."

 _["Ah Jules it's so bland" Sam complained.]_

"Sam." Jules stated.

 _[Grabbing a small can of jalapenos from the cabinet and looking for the opener in the drawers Sam said "Just one small can."]_

"Sam. No" she stated again more forcefully.

 _["Why not?" Sam groused not finding the can opener and putting the jalapenos back.]_

Jules looked to Spike as he entered the briefing room. She could tell he needed to talk to her. She raised one finger indicating to give her one minute.

To Sam she said "Some of us don't want a three alarm fire in our mouths. Marina doesn't like spicy foods. At least not as spicy as you like and she is our guest tonight. Save the jalapenos and you and the Boss can add them to your portions separately tonight. I gotta go. Have fun at the toy store. Kiss the boys for me. Love ya."

 _["Copy. Love you to sweetheart. Keep the peace" Sam said and hung up.]_

Spike grinned "Sam surviving?"

Jules said "Mostly. What ya need?"

"Ed wanted me to tell you the warrant for Tyson will not be issued. Seems he had a little accident and ended up dead" Spike informed Jules.

Her eyebrows arching Jules asked "Little accident?"

"Seems he was trying to outrun a train and his truck stalled on the train tracks at just the wrong moment. The westbound freight train ploughed right into him" Spike told her.

"Wow. Talk about bad timing. Anyone hurt on the train?" Jules asked.

Spike shook his head no then shrugged slightly as he said "At least it saves the taxpayers a long trial. There was no doubt about his guilt with all the video evidence and the three eyewitnesses to the murder of that teenage girl."

Jules slightly admonished him "Innocent until proven guilty Spike. Our job is not to judge."

Spike laughed "Alright Madam Team Leader." Then he set off running as Jules drew back her fist ready to punch his arm. At the entrance of the briefing room Spike skidded around behind Ed and said "Protect me."

Ed's eyebrow arched as he saw Jules striding out after Spike. He asked "So what did Spike do now?"

"Hey, why do you always think it is me?" Spike groused.

Ed and Jules spoke in unison "Cause it is always you."

Spike pouted "Hey, I resemble that remark."

The three laughed.

Ed asked "The turbo twin tornados behaving today? Any trips to the urgent care?"

Jules chuckled "Well Sam took a tumble down the stairs after stepping on one of their trucks. He's taking them to the toy store later to meet up with the Boss. Not much trouble they can get into in the toy store so I think we will be able to go another day without urgent care."

Spike shook his head "Jules, you do realize this is Sam and the turbo twin tornados we are talking about. Tootsie rolls and tinker toys can be lethal weapons with those three around."

Ed grinned "Spike has a point."

Jules just shook her head "Yeah I know. Believe me I know. I installed that gate to prevent falls down the stairs. So what does Sam do? He goes sailing over the darned thing. I tell you that man has the worst darned luck."

Spike offered "Good thing he is made tough like a Tonka truck."

Ed chuckled "I was thinking more like a Timex watch. Samo takes a licking and keeps on ticking."

The claxon alarms rang and Winnie called out "Team One Hot Call. Bank robbery in progress. First Canadian Bank."

Ed, Spike and Jules headed to gear up with the rest of Team One as Ed called out "Winnie do we have any details yet?"

Winnie answered "911 is reporting five men all wearing ski masks. Several shots fired. They are armed with handguns only from the reports of those that got out of the bank. Looks like the security guard was hit. EMS on way but will stand back until you give the go ahead."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Family Home – Living Room**_

Sam plopped onto the couch and stretched out. The clock said he had another hour and a half before he needed to meet up with the Boss. So that meant Donny and Jimmy could nap for another hour.

He relaxed on the couch and flicked on the TV. He flipped through channels trying to find some sport to watch. He landed on a station showing a monster truck rally.

Sam watched as the huge truck named Tank sped up the ramp and came crashing down the other side. Sam smiled. God some of his memories of shit he and Matt did were too funny. Often times they were a result of too much beer. Those first few years in the regular Army were full of adventures. They were damned lucky they didn't get caught for some of the stunts they pulled.

Crashing the tank in basic training was by far the stupidest thing they did and he still couldn't believe they got away with it. Well if it wasn't for Jeff they wouldn't have gotten away with that one. But he hadn't known that at the time.

Sam realized years ago after getting shot in the chest by Merrill that in reality he had more people in his corner silently helping him through the years than he could have ever imagined. Everyone from his parents, uncles, cousins, Bella, all his JTF2 buddies and now all his SRU teammates and family. He was a blessed man to have so many people care about him.

The roaring engines on the monster trucks caught his attention and he watched a moment. Then Sam closed his eyes to relax as the monster truck rally continued to play in the background. Sam thought it would be fun to take Donny and Jimmy to one of those truck rallies when they got a little older. He'd also take them out four-wheeling.

Maybe even see about teaching them to drive a tank. Maybe Jeff could get them on base for a tour of the tanks and the boys could crawl around a real one. The twins and even Sadie would be jazzed about doing something like that.

As he relaxed Sam's mind wandered and landed back on the tank escapade. He thought about the true, unvarnished story without the huge gaps of unsuitable content for little boys.

* * *

 _ **Four Months into Basic Training – Outside O'Malley's Bar**_

Sam and Matt staggered out of O'Malley's bar laughing about getting kicked out. They really should not have baited the locals. But it was too easy. The jerks thought they could relieve them of their pay. It wasn't their fault that they were so accurate at throwing darts. It was their fault however that they played several games like they couldn't hit the broad side of a barn to get the locals to bet with them. Then they started playing to their real skill level.

The locals didn't want to pay up when they lost. Matt and Sam weren't the ones that threw the first punches. But they sure threw the last ones. The locals were now picking themselves up off the ground and nursing sore jaws among other bruised and tender spots.

O'Malley's bouncers had come along with bar bats and urged Sam and Matt to leave without collecting their winnings. The bouncers tapped the bats in their hands as they said they would call the MPs after they taught them a lesson if they did not leave now. Sam and Matt obliged saying the locals could pay their beer tab. Which Sam thought was fair because it was about equal to what they won anyways.

Today was friends and family day for basic training recruits that made it to the third phase of training without washing out. Since neither of them had friends or family to visit them they snuck just off base for their first unofficial one day leave.

O'Malley's was the third bar they had been thrown out of tonight. They were going bar to bar in part due to the fact that as of today Sam was legal to drink and Matt said they had to celebrate. The other part was because Sam wanted to be numb today and getting shitfaced drunk helped him do that.

Sam had shared with Matt that he didn't celebrate his birthday and why. Matt was the first and only person he ever shared the pain he felt on his birthday. But it seemed natural to share with Matt.

Over the past four months they had become fast friends and confidants to each other. Where one was the other could be found. They watched each other's backs and helped each other deal with the crap that comes with basic training.

They had even teamed up to try and help Corne and Roid too. Corne was doing much better but Roid had ditched out by the third week. There was only so much they could do when Roid wasn't willing to even try to help himself.

When Sam shared the reason why he didn't celebrate Matt said in that case they would get shitfaced drunk together. Sam thought that Matt was turning out to be the best friend in the world. Matt didn't try and tell him that he should celebrate his birthday or not feel guilty or not to hurt over the loss of Sara. Matt simply fully supported his need to get shitfaced drunk.

Sam turned to Matt and slurred out "Where to now?"

Matt shrugged "This is your show Sammy. I'm along for the ride and to watch your back." Then he hiccupped.

Sam staggered a bit and ended up leaning against the wall for support. He flexed his fists and said "Still to fucking sober. I can still feel the pain."

Matt sighed. "Not gonna get into nother bar tonight. Won't serve us with how we look now" Matt said wiping at his split lip.

Pushing off the wall and almost losing his balance Sam suggested "Hows a bout we gets a bottle of Jack and wander over to the motor pool. Out back no offi, offsisfers will bug us."

Matt was not as drunk as he portrayed to Sam. He decided he wouldn't get that drunk tonight. Sam needed someone to take care of him today. It was shitty what he went through every year on his birthday.

To be blamed for his sister's death when it clearly was not his fault and he was only nine was downright despicable. Matt thought that the fact that Sam and his sister shared a birthday sucked. Every year on a day that should be celebrated it was a cruel reminder to what Sam lost.

Matt thought that for the General to tell Sam he was worthless, that he wished Sam had been the one to die instead of Sara and to be cast out of his home and away from all extended family at only nine for something that was clearly out of his control was just as bad as Matt's own childhood. The General was a fucking piece of work just like his murdering asshole of a father.

So much for thinking Sam had a set of loving parents that took care of him. The more they shared with each other over the past months the more they found that that were two troubled souls with terrible childhoods.

Matt vowed to himself that would help Sam silence his demons this night. If that meant sneaking off base to get knocked down, shitfaced drunk he was willing to do that. He had never had a friend before and Sam was a damned fine one. At every turn the past four months Sam helped him. It was time to return the favor tonight.

Throwing his arm around Sam's shoulder Matt guided Sam down the street "I know a liquor store. C'mon buddy."

The two of them staggered down the road singing "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall …"

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later – Behind Motor Pool**_

Sam swallowed his latest swig of Tequila as he sat with his back up against the wall behind the motor pool. He looked at Matt and slurred out "You're the first person I trusted with this Matt. Hell you're the only person I actually truly trust."

"Uh uh" Matt said as he took a swig of Jack.

Sam's head listed to the side a bit as he looked at the tanks "Ya know we have to drive tanks tomorrow."

"Uh uh" Matt replied as he head bobbed. He hadn't meant to get shitfaced too but he did. His vocabulary was severely lacking right now.

"General wants a perfect soldier. Ever I tell you that?" Sam said as his bleary, blood shot eyes turned to Matt.

"Uh uh" Matt said nodding. His head bounced up and down and he found the sight of the jumbled lights funny and started laughing.

"What you laughing at?" Sam said testily.

"Uh uh" Matt replied.

Sam ignored him as the laughter stopped and said "Never drove one. Can't be the best at something never did."

"Uh uh" Matt answered.

"Can't you say anything other than uh uh?" Sam slurred as he stood up and teetered before he got his balance. Well almost balance as he reached out to catch himself on the wall.

Matt looked up and at Sam with blurry eyes as he came in and out of focus "Uh uh."

Sam snorted and uncoordinatedly waved the Tequila bottle at Matt "You're drunker than me and I've nearly drank my bottle of Tequila."

Matt grinned happily "Uh uh."

Pushing off the wall Sam said "I'm gonna learn how to drive the tank tonight."

Matt crawled a bit after Sam as he said "Uh uh." Matt caught Sam's pant leg and grabbed on. "Wait for me. I'll teach you."

Sam reached down and helped Matt up. Both nearly fell over. Sam tilted to one side hanging onto and staring at Matt when they both made it to their feet "Two sentences? You must be sobering up. You ever drive a tank?"

Taking a swig of Jack Matt shook his head but replied "Uh uh."

"Which is it?" Sam asked confused by the mixed answer.

"No drive. Yes sobering" Matt said as he swayed heavily to one side.

Sam pulled on Matt's arm keeping him upright but over balancing himself and falling down "How will you teach me if you never drove a tank?"

"Easy just sit in it and drive it" Matt slurred out slowly as he leaned down to help Sam up this time.

Laughing Sam took another swig of Tequila. As Matt got him to his feet the Tequila bottle fell out of his hands and crashed to the ground.

Sam stared at the shattered bottle and the Tequila soaking into the dirt. With an exaggerated sad face Sam said "Alius miles insipiens a morte moriatur."

Matt squinted his eyes "What?"

Sam looked at him "Too shitfaced to understand English? Some tank instructor you will be."

"Wasn't English" Matt slurred out in protest.

"Was so" Sam retorted.

"Was not" Matt shot back as he swayed on his feet.

"How you know? All you said for last hour is _uh uh_ " Sam challenged mimicking Matt's voice with the uh uh then he hiccupped and saluted his shattered Tequila bottle with a solemn look.

Matt took another swig of Jack and handed the bottle to Sam. "Alls miles in sip a morter morter. Ain't English. You speakin' gibberish. Least uh uh is English" Matt stated as the world began to spin a little.

Sam laughed and was surprised he wasn't too drunk to realize he just spoke Latin. It slipped out at the damnedest times. He took a swig of Jack and handed it back to Matt "Alius miles insipiens a morte moriatur. Latin for another soldier dies a senseless death."

Matt looked at the smashed Tequila bottle "I'll drink to that" and then downed another swig. Then he slurred "Wait. Latin?"

"Statim damnatis. Et potest etiam ad maledicendum in sex linguarum" Sam said with a cocky tilt to his head and gave Matt a WOW smile.

Staggering back from Sam flabbergasted Matt put his hands out in front of him shaking them as he teetered unsteadily "Whoa, you a pretty boy an all. But not having sex with you. Like you but not like that."

Sam stared at Matt confused in his drunken fog "Who said anything bout sex? You're _not_ my type. You got the wrong parts."

Matt pointed a finger at Sam "You!" Then Matt stammered out "You said shit dammit don't protest male dick in them sex something or other."

Sam chortled, staggered to Matt and swung his arm around Matt's shoulders "You got pretty jade green eyes. But that was Latin for damned straight. I can curse in six languages too."

Matt patted Sam's face in relief. Then he gave Sam a huge grin and chuckled "You got pretty blue eyes too. Gotta teach me how to curse in Latin."

"Gotta teach me to drive a tank first" Sam stated in a slurred matter of fact tone.

Matt nodded "Deal" then took a swig of Jack and offered Sam one too.

Sam took a drink and then pulled on Matt to head towards the tank closest to them weaving to and fro.

They climbed up it comically falling on their asses several times as they tried to get to the top. When they got up top they argued about how to unlock the hatch. Neither realized it was unlocked until Sam simply lifted it.

"Magic" Matt said in awe.

"Nah. Skill" Sam said cockily as he dropped inside the tank and sat in the driver's seat. Sam grinned up at Matt when he started it up.

Matt dropped into the command seat. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his ipod and tuned on some tunes. The first song that played was Fun, Fun, Fun, Fun by the Beach Boys.

Sam stared at Matt as the music blared "Turn that shit off."

Grinning Matt said "Gotta have driving tunes."

"That ain't tunes" Sam protested.

"Sure it is. All music is good Sammy boy. Need to expand your repertoire. There's more than just hard rock" Matt said and took a swig from the bottle. Then Matt shouted "Tally ho Braddock."

Knowing it was a losing battle to get Matt to turn off what he considered music and Sam considered torture he looked at the controls in front of him. He had no friggin clue what he was doing and how to use the monitors to see to steer. "Hey Mattie pop up and be my eyes" Sam slurred.

Matt handed off the bottle of Jack to Sam and stood up on the seat looking out "Forward."

Managing to get the tank into gear, not the right gear of course, Sam pushed on the gas pedal. They started going backwards at a fast clip.

"Whoa, so not forward dude" Matt said as he got nauseous and clamped a hand over his mouth. He turned around so he was facing the back of the tank. "Much better. Good thing you got us going forward" Matt said as the tank continued to go backwards.

Sam pushed the pedal down harder and they picked up speed "Can't see a damned thing. Left or right?"

"Left" Matt called out.

Turning the wheel to his left instead of Matt's left Sam unknowingly sped towards a row of tanks. "How I doin' Mattie?" Sam asked.

"Good but I said left" Matt said.

"I turned left" Sam declared.

"You turned right" Matt corrected.

"No left. I know my left from right. Not that drunk" Sam retorted then hiccupped.

"Uh uh" Matt said as he saw the tanks heading straight for them. Or was it them heading for the tanks. Whatever. Matt said "Right Sammy. We are being attacked by a platoon of tanks."

Sam took a swig of Jack and yanked the wheel to the right.

Matt called out directions left and right as Sam swerved all over the place going the opposite direction each time but Matt was not aware of it as he held on tightly for dear life. Somehow Sam managed to get the tank to the training course. But that was after running over a stop sign, through a chain link fence, over two sapling trees and spinning around in circles so fast that Matt threw up all over the outside of the tank.

Sam never did realize he was driving backwards as he careened up and down the man-made hills and gullies for training soldiers how to handle the tanks. With Matt's directions and Sam going the opposite direction each time they ended up in the mud pits.

Going at nearly thirty miles per hour backwards Sam drove through a huge mud puddle. The muddy water splashed up and into the tank soaking both of them.

Matt shouted as he wiped the mud from his eyes "Watch where you are going?"

"That's your job green eyes. Can't see for shit from in here. Whose fucking bright idea was it to build a tank that the driver can't see where the hell he is going?" Sam shouted back and took another swig of Jack as he yanked the steering wheel to the left again. He almost rolled the tank off of the incline which is tough to do in a tank.

Matt pounded on the tank unable to get the right words out as a dog ran into their path "Dog, dog, dog, dog."

"Quit calling me a dog" Sam slurred as he yanked the wheel left and barely missed the dog.

Relieved the dog wasn't hit and needing another drink Matt bent down and reached out a hand "You almost flatten a dog. Finally something you suck at. Better not go into the armored core."

Sam took exception to that "Don't suck. Damned good for first time. Like to see you do better."

The tank bounced over several logs throwing Matt and Sam against the sides of the tank. Sam yanked the wheel to the right again and held it there as the tank spun in tight, fast circles in the mud and sprayed mud everywhere. The spinning made them both nauseous.

Matt reached in and yanked the wheel to the left "You so suck at tank driving."

"Do not. Haven't crashed" Sam said defensively.

"Give me my Jack" Matt belched.

"My Jack now since you think I suck at tank driving" Sam said morosely.

Matt reached for the bottle and Sam batted at Matt's hands to shoo them away from the bottle. Both of Sam's hands came off the steering wheel but his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. They were speeding backwards careening this was and that way as the two struggled over the bottle of Jack Daniels.

BAM!

Both were thrown forward then backwards as the tank ended up backwards in a deep ditch. The bottle of Jack went flying out of his hand and smashed on the floor of the tank. Stunned at the impact but otherwise unhurt in their drunken state Sam and Matt looked at each other.

Matt's face grew into a big grin "You so suck at driving a tank."

Frowning Sam sulked "Do not."

Matt tried to get out of the tank and after getting both feet out and on the top he slipped on the mud covered tank, lost his balance and rolled off the tank ending up on the ground on his back. Lying in the muddy ditch next to the tank Matt said "Do too. Look you crashed. We're in a fuckin' ditch."

Sam crawled out of the driver's seat and slipped off the tank. He stood swaying in a deep mud puddle next to the tank and scanned the area with a serious look. Then Sam tried to focus his eyes on Matt as he wobbled in place.

He assumed a cocky stance and Sam said emphatically "Exactly where I wanted to park it; got in one shot. The General will be impressed with my accuracy. Tanks are easy to drive."

Crawling up the embankment Matt got to the top and sat down then said sarcastically "You mean easy to crash. Think the General's gonna take the tank keys away from you."

Sam bent down and grabbed Matt's arm then helped him up with some difficulty as they slipped, slid, skidded and stumbled in the mud. Tons of curse words, not all in English, Sam finally got Matt up on his feet.

The two mud covered friends wandered away from the tank as Matt started loudly singing off key Fun, Fun, Fun by the Beach Boys but substituting his own lyrics

 _Well Sammy got the General's tank  
And he cruised through the mud course now  
Seems he forgot all about the shootin' range  
Like he told his old man now_

 _And with the ipod blasting  
Goes cruising just as fast as he can now_

And he'll have fun, fun, fun  
Till the General takes the tank away  
(Fun, fun, fun till the General takes the tank away)

 _Well the boys can't stand him  
'Cause he shoots, runs, and drives tanks like an ace now  
(You shoot like an ace now, you shoot like an ace)_

 _He makes the Indy 500 look like a Roman chariot race now  
(You run like an ace now, you run like an ace)_

 _A lotta guys try to catch him  
But he leads them on a wild tank chase through the mud now  
(You drive like an ace now, you drive like an ace)_

 _And he'll have fun, fun, fun.  
Till the General takes the tank away  
(Fun, fun, fun till the General takes the tank away)_

 _Well you knew all along  
That the General was gettin' wise to you now  
(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

 _And since he took your set of keys  
You've been thinking that your fun is all through now  
(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

 _But you can come along with me  
'Cause we gotta a lot of fun things to do now  
(You shouldn't have lied now, you shouldn't have lied)_

 _And we'll have fun, fun, fun now that the General took the tank away  
(Fun, fun, fun now that General took the tank away) _

* * *

_**One Hour Later – Outside Sam's and Matt's Barracks**_

Being three sheets to the wind Matt and Sam had gotten lost several times on their way to their barracks.

As they finally approached their barracks swaying and weaving this way and that way Sam said "Thanks for making my birthday not totally suck. Now that I can drive a tank I'm gonna do good tomorrow. The General will get his fucking perfect soldier if it kills me."

"Uh uh" Matt said as he slid down the side of their barracks.

Sam slid down next to him and the last thing Sam said before he passed out was "Is that all you can say?"

Matt said "Uh uh" as he joined Sam in a blackness fueled by excessive alcohol.

Unbeknownst to either one of them Drill Sergeant David Thompson and Sergeant Jeff Braddock were standing near the barracks watching them.

The Sergeants had followed them all the way from the motor pool keeping an eye on them. Jeff and David had laughed several times as Sam and Matt argued which way it was to the barracks and whether or not Sam was capable of driving a tank.

Jeff knew what today was and had come to check on Sam after dressing down the motor pool clerk for screwing up the paperwork for his group of recruits. He and David had tracked Sam and Matt down at O'Malley's bar. With hard glares they had stopped the bouncers from beating them with the bar bats. It was their reputations as men not to cross, the top two Drill Sergeants on base, which stopped the bouncers with only a glare.

As they followed the two drunken sots to the liquor store then to the motor pool Jeff was glad that David listened to him and did not intervene. He told David all he wanted to do was make sure Sam stayed safe today but not to intrude too much in his life.

David accepted it without explanation. But Jeff felt he probably owed his friend a bit of one after the tank went into the ditch. Covering that up would be pushing the limits of friendship Jeff thought. So yeah, some explanation was warranted.

Jeff sighed seeing that Sam's antics had come to a conclusion tonight. Sam and Matt were out for the count from what he could see. Jeff turned to his friend "So David want to go to the motor pool with me and tow that tank out of the ditch and clean up their mess?"

Sergeant Thompson nodded "Yeah that would be a good idea."

Then shaking his head a bit not sure what tonight was all about David commented "Jeff your cousin is three sheets to the wind tonight. Quite unlike the young man I've seen in training the past four months. I won't pry if you tell me to shut it but can you tell me why?"

"Today is Sam's birthday. It is never pretty. His little sister Sara died in front of him when he was nine and she was seven. Sara and Sam were thick as thieves. Sam adored his little sister and took such good care of her. Even allowed her to dress him up in tiaras and had tea parties to entertain her when their mom was busy. Unfortunately, Sam and Sara share the same birthdate two years apart" Jeff explained briefly.

Wow that was terrible David thought. If it were him he'd be three sheets to the wind too. David simply said "Understood." But then the Drill Sergeant in him reared its head and he added "But you know I'm not gonna go easy on them tomorrow."

Jeff grinned "Don't expect you too. Drill the shit out of him. Make Sam puke his guts out so he will think twice about ever drinking like that again. But the whole tank thing, that stays between us. Sam has enough to pressure and garbage to deal with without that going on his record."

"I know exactly what you mean" David said.

Jeff turned to David, his tone serious "I know you do. That's why my Dad and I arranged for Sam to be assigned to your unit. How's you dad, General Thompson doing anyways?"

"The old man is about to retire" David said without emotion.

"He ever forgive you for not enlisting as an officer?" Jeff asked.

"No. The old man still thinks I'm rebelling even after ten years. He still doesn't understand that as a Drill Instructor I make a real difference. That it is the right place for me to be. Still wants me to follow his footsteps" David said with irritation reflected in his tone.

Jeff nodded understanding. It was what many sons of high ranking officers had to deal with, him and Sam included. Jeff looked at a passed out Sam and then back to his longtime friend David "So about the tank. Just between us, right?"

Pushing away the irritation that thinking about his father always brought out David nodded and grinned "What are best friends for anyways if not to lend a hand every now and then when the shit hits the fan. Or in this case the little cousin hits the bottle and ditches a tank."

Jeff chortled loudly as he slapped David's back and they headed towards the motor pool "Absolutely. Just call if you ever need a return favor buddy."

As they walked David responded "Just might take you up on that. Did I tell you about Amber's ex-boyfriend? He had the audacity to accost her two days ago outside the flower shop Amber works at. The bastard grabbed her wrist so hard it left a bruise. She cried on my shoulder for a long time that night. She is terrified Bruce will do more than just grab her wrist the next time. God I want to kill that bastard Nealy for the way he treated her."

Jeff stopped and asked "Bruce Nealy, you say?"

David halted too looked at Jeff "Yeah why? You know him?"

Shaking his head "Not really just had the opportunity to dress down a guy by that name today. He's motor pool clerk that's been screwing up the paperwork on all the recruit's training results for the past few months. Finally got sick of all the typos and errors and gave him a piece of my mind. I told him to get his shit together or I was reporting him to his CO."

"That man is a thorn in my side. Seems like he messes up my platoon's paperwork on purpose. Nealy is incompetent as far as I'm concerned. I mean how the hell you can screw up an entire platoon's training results over and over is beyond me unless you are doing it on purpose. I should talk to his CO about getting him transferred. Clearly that position is not right for him" Jeff concluded.

David nodded "Wonder if it is the same guy? Only saw him once before when I first met Amber. I don't know what group he was with but Amber said he was military. I might just have to go over to the motor pool and see if it is him. If it is I'll have a nice little chat with the bastard. Some of the things Amber told me about that guy makes me want to kill him."

Seriously Jeff answered "You need back up witness for your chat all you need to do is just call. I'll be there." Then he joked "Hell, I'll even help you hide the body."

David laughed "Don't tempt me Braddock. Don't tempt me. The world would be a better place without Bruce Nealy."

The two Sergeants headed off to get the tank out of the ditch, wash it, park it where it belonged, fix the stop sign and fix the chain link fence. All before anyone could see what the two drunken sots had done. This was brotherhood. They had each other's backs.

Jeff smiled and thought Sam was gonna be so confused tomorrow when nothing was said about his and Matt's tank escapade. He knew that Sam would feel sick as a dog tomorrow and that in itself was punishment enough for drinking so heavily tonight even though he understood the reason for it. The rest would be his little secret. Maybe someday he would tell Sam how he got away with crashing a tank but not anytime soon.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe**_

Sam, Donny and Jimmy were running around the store with airplanes in their hands making all the requisite airplane noises as they made the wooden planes dive, spin and soar into the air.

Stopping for a quick breath, or as he told the boys his airplane was refueling, Sam grinned at his twins as they landed their planes for refueling too. He was glad when they woke up he did not make them wait to come to Charlie's Toy Shoppe. They had been here for nearly forty minutes. Today was great and they were having tons of fun.

His boys had endless energy. They had built a fortress out of tinker toys, Lincoln logs and big blocks. They had a tank battle of epic portions. Charlie had even joined them for that one. It was him and Charlie against Donny and Jimmy. He and Charlie lost; out strategized by three year olds.

Charlie had shaken his head and said as a retired Armored Division General he should be ashamed. He had commented that as an ex-JTF2 member he should be ashamed too. Charlie had looked at him surprised and asked if he was related to General Braddock.

When he answered that the General was his father they made a connection neither had known before. Sure they had introduced themselves to each other years ago when Sam first came to the store with Sadie but since then they had just called each other by their first names.

Turns out it was a really small world. Charlie Thompson, or more correctly Retired General Charles David Thompson was Sam's basic training Drill Sergeant's father. Sam had shared with Charlie what David and Jeff had done for him in basic training.

Charlie beamed and said "My boy sure has made a difference in so many young men's lives."

Sam then found out that after the General retired he was bored to tears. He had always loved children and had a huge soft spot for them. He enjoyed seeing their joyful innocence as they played and used their imaginations. Charlie said it made the sacrifices he made over the years of his service worth it. So naturally he opened a toy store.

Charlie saw Sam taking a break and sauntered over "Hey Sam."

Sam turned "Yeah Charlie?"

He handed him a flyer "I thought you and your boys might be interested in this. In two weeks Dwyer Hill is having an open house of sorts. They plan to have a lot of the vehicles and weapons on display. With how enamored Donny and Jimmy are of tanks I thought you might want to take them if you get the opportunity. There will be a Coyote Reconnaissance Vehicle like the one you drove in the tank escapade you told me about earlier."

Glancing at the flyer Sam said "They'd love it." He turned back to where the boys had landed their planes for refueling not a minute ago. "Hey boys …." They were not there.

Sam sighed. Charlie laughed "They're a hand full huh?"

Heading off to find them Sam said "Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Charlie laughed and headed to the front of the store "I'll make sure they don't escape out the front door." He heard Sam's thanks as he reached the cashier.

Melody smiled "Turbo twins on the loose again Gramps?"

Smiling at his sixteen year old granddaughter, Charlie said "Yep."

They were both startled when five men rushed into the store. The last one in turned, locked the door and flipped the sign to say closed. The first man waved a gun in their faces "Move. To the back now."

The other men all had weapons too and spread out.

Charlie said "No money in the back. You can take what is in the drawer. Most customers pay with credit cards so there is not much cash. But take it and go. There are children in here. You don't want scare children do you?"

The man with the gun in Charlie's face said "Don't give a crap about rug rats. I said move."

A woman screamed "Don't shoot me. Please don't shoot."

That alerted Sam that there was a serious problem in the store. His first thought was the twins. Where were his boys? He had to find them and make sure they were safe. His hand automatically went into his pocket grabbing his phone as he went into stealth mode searching for his boys and keeping watch out for whoever had a gun in a toy store.

Sam quickly dialed direct to SRU. Putting the phone to his ear he whispered "Winnie, it's Sam."

 _["Hey Sam, Jules is not here. On a bank robbery call, would yo…" Winnie started.]_

Sam stopped her "Winnie got a hot call here. At least one armed man in Charlie's Toy Shoppe threatening a woman with a gun. Send SRU." Sam counted in his head the customers he had seen, unsure if any had left the store already. He continued "Potential hostage situation, six known friendlies with me and boys included, possible seven more friendlies."

 _[Winnie's professional demeanor locked into place even though she wanted to react. Sam needed help "You need to leave now if you can."]_

"Can't the twins are playing in the store somewhere. Searching for them now" Sam whispered. He stopped as he saw men down one aisle.

Quickly he backed up and moved off to another aisle before relaying "Three confirmed armed men possibly more. They all have handguns, dressed all in black and wearing ski masks. Charlie and Melody are being held at gunpoint and moved to the back of the store. Unknown what the subjects' motive is."

 _["Okay. Stay on the line Sam. Team One is engaged. Sending Team Two. Patching you through to Bradley" Winnie informed Sam.]_

* * *

 _ **First Canadian Bank**_

Ed stood next to Jules and pinched his brow. They had been here for nearly two hours. Jules was successful in negotiating the release of the injured security guard within ten minutes of them arriving. They had received word that he would make it.

Then Jules had spent the rest of the time trying to get the rest released. Things had been looking good up until fifteen minutes ago when the subjects stopped talking to Jules. All communication ceased.

They had made no headway in identifying the men either. The subjects disabled all cameras and anytime they were visible they had the ski masks firmly on. Mike had taken up a Sierra position but there was little visibility beyond the front area and the subjects had moved all the hostages behind the teller's desks.

Spike and Dale had successfully drilled a hole and gotten a snake cam in. What they found had baffled them. All the hostages were bound and gagged lying face down on the floor. There was no sign of the subjects.

In the background they could hear the subject repeatedly telling the hostages to say down or he'd blow their heads off if they moved an inch. It took Spike about five minutes to determine that it was actually a recording that was playing in a loop from the computer on the desk near the hostages. He figured it out when he heard the train whistle repeat twice inside the bank as the subject was speaking but there was no corresponding train whistle outside.

They had gone in hard after that. All the subjects were gone. The hostages verified that the subjects were not just trying to blend in as hostages to get away.

Spike, Leah, Dale and Mike were searching the bank now.

Ed looked up and saw Spike heading his way quickly. "How'd they get out?" Ed asked.

Spike ran up to them with Leah close behind "The bank had a problem with the sewer two weeks ago. The crew that came to resolve it is waiting for a replacement part. So they put a temporary covering over the entrance hole they cut to gain access to the sewer. They were in there long enough to find it even though it had been camouflaged. I'm sure that is out they got out."

Jules said "I'm going to speak with the bank manager. We need the name of the company that did the work. Could be an inside job. Might give us a lead on the subjects."

Ed said "Do it. Spike we need blueprints on the sewer."

Spike nodded "On it but Ed once in there they could come out anywhere. There are just too many exits and they have at least a fifteen minute lead."

"I know. Just do the best you can. Winnie I need you to alert the unit patrols. We need all the eyes we can in a" Ed said then looked to Spike "How big a radius?"

"Three mile intensive if they are still on foot. But they could be long gone if they had transportation waiting close by" Spike responded.

Ed asked "Winnie you got that?"

There was no answer from Winnie. It meant she was likely taking another hot call and was unable to respond at the moment.

Spike said "On it. I'll send out the communication."

Ed nodded.

Jules came back and said "Timberlake Sewer Systems was the company in charge of the repair."

Ed looked to Leah and said "Get over to Timberlake and see what you can find out. Who worked the job, who scheduled it. Heck even who ordered the replacement part."

Leah nodded "Copy." She raced to one of the SUVs and headed for Timberlake Sewer Systems.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Outside**_

Greg had parked the car and trod through the rain under his umbrella. He was tardy by twenty minutes. But his knee always bothered him in this weather and it took him a lot longer to walk through the airport terminal. His cane tapped on the ground with every other step.

He stopped at the entrance of Charlie's Toy Shoppe under the awning and closed his umbrella. Greg was looking forward to today. He had seen Sam's truck in the lot so they were still here. The twins most likely had Sam playing with trains or crawling through the tunnels.

It was funny how the turbo twins trapped Sam in the tunnels the last time the four of them all played here. Each of the twins zipped the end of the long tunnel closed when Sam crawled in after one of them. After they were zipped closed Greg helped the twins block the tunnel ends with tables turned on their sides. Sam had to talk his way out. The boys negotiated their demands with his help and Sam was released when he agreed to take the boys to Timmy's for Timbits.

Greg couldn't wait to play with Donny and Jimmy today. He wondered what type of magical mischief they would get into today. He had missed out on a lot of years with Dean. As Donny, Jimmy and Sadie's honorary Grandpa he was getting to live through those experiences.

Jules and Sam were generous with the time they shared their kids with him. He loved that they included him often. He even routinely took care of the kids when both Sam and Jules worked the night shift. Holleran tried to minimize that for them but it still happened often enough that Greg got to be a real part of the kid's lives.

He had been bummed he missed Donny and Jimmy's third birthday. Today he planned to spoil them and let them choose their own toys. Within reason though.

Greg turned to go inside and noticed the closed sign was displayed. That was odd. He tried the door and found it locked. He cupped his hands around his eyes and peered into the store. Lights were on but he could see no one.

He turned back to the parking lot. Were Sam and the boys still in the truck? Sam wouldn't keep the boys at the entrance waiting for him.

Greg chuckled at that thought. Nope Sam wouldn't do that or he would have two very wet tornados on his hands and likely be soaking himself. Greg was about to open his umbrella when he decided to call Sam instead.

He pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang but with that beep at the end that indicated he was on another call. Greg hung up and opened his umbrella. Greg guessed he was walking to the truck to see if they were there.

Arriving at the truck Greg saw that the truck was empty. Where could they be? The only other businesses in this complex were a fitness center and a bar. Sam wouldn't take the boys into the fitness center would he?

No too much trouble those little ones could get into there. Then again maybe one of the boys needed to use the bathroom. Sam woud go to the fitness center before taking the boys into the bar. Greg headed for the fitness center.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Inside**_

Sam located Donny and Jimmy and his heart raced with relief. Thank god they loved to climb. He saw just two little tuffs of blonde hair above the window of the tree house. Sam scanned the area and then quickly and quietly climbed the fake tree that went nearly all the way up to the twenty foot ceiling.

As Sam climbed up the tree house to the small door in the back of it he heard Sergeant Bradley come on his phone.

 _["Sam are you in a place you can talk?" Bradley asked.]_

Sam ignored Bradley a moment in favor of getting to his boys. He could not risk being seen now so talking was out of the question for right now.

* * *

 _ **First Canadian Bank – Command Truck**_

Ed and Spike were reviewing the sewer blueprints and directing patrol units to possible locations. Jules had spoken with Leah and got the names of the crew that worked on the sewer while Leah tracked down other potential names.

Jules started doing research on the names she had and was coming up with nothing but squeaky clean records. None of them were in any financial trouble, had gambling problems, divorces or ill family members. This crew was looking like they were not involved unless it was a crime of opportunity.

She hadn't gotten that impression though when she talked to the manager at Timberlake about the crew. Terrance Timberlake only had glowing things to say about the crew chief and most the workers.

This was well planned and seemed professional, not something a sewer repair crew would do. The subjects even used that damned recording fooling them into thinking they were still in there while they made their escape.

But something niggled at her. Even though it looked professional she had a strong feeling whoever planned this knew about the sewer opening. But if so, why did they wait so long to escape?

Jules spoke up "Assuming the subjects knew about the sewer opening why would they wait so long?"

Ed and Spike looked up and contemplated Jules's question.

Dale came over the headset and offered up "Could be with all this rain they had to figure out if the sewer was flooded. Be risky to get down there and then have tons of water flowing and trapping you."

Spike's fingers started tapping away. "That's it. The main line sewers have sensors to indicate how full they are. The crews use them to monitor if there are leaks or if it is safe for workers to go into them. The ones that run under the bank were at full capacity. That is until about five minutes before we assume they left the bank."

Ed asked "With that can you track what direction they might have gone?"

Spike's fingers were already flying before Ed asked. Spike grinned "Got it. Only three potential paths." Pointing to the blueprints he said "Here, here and here."

Ed grinned "Good work. Winnie you back?"

Winnie had just patched Bradley into Sam and checked back on channel one to see if Team One needed assistance. She heard Ed asking if she was back and answered "Yes, what do you need?" She debated whether she should inform Jules but held off because Jules was dealing with another call and she should not distract her.

Ed relayed where he needed patrol units sent.

Winnie sucked in a breath. The third position was just a few yards from Charlie's Toy Shoppe. She knew that place well. Spike and Sam took the girls there often. Three men maybe more dressed in black with ski masks and hand guns Sam said. The same description as the bank thieves.

Team One all heard Winnie. It was unlike her to react emotionally. They all knew something was up.

Spike asked "Winnie what's up?"

Getting herself together quickly Winnie stated "Ed patching you in with Bradley. I think the subjects in the hot call that just came in are the same ones from the bank by the description and the third location you provided."

Ed and Jules were heading out of the command truck to the SUV as Ed asked "Location and details?"

Winnie reported swiftly "Charlie's Toy Shoppe, three subjects maybe more all in black, ski masks, handguns."

Jules paled "Winnie did you say Charlie's Toy Shoppe?"

"Yes. Jules the call came in directly from Sam. He was searching for the twins when he called. Sam hasn't responded to Bradley yet. They are on channel two" Winnie shared.

All of Team One switched to channel two. Ed looked at Jules and said "Keys. I'm driving."

Jules tossed him the keys without protest and climbed into the SUV buckling up as Ed started it and they roared away. Jules was concentrating on one thing only though. She was listening to Bradley trying to get Sam to respond.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Treehouse**_

Putting his index finger to his lips as he slipped quietly in the small back door of the tree house Sam was relieved to see the boys quietly playing with a chunky wooden alphabet puzzle. Playing with puzzles was one activity they were quiet for because they concentrated on making the pieces fit.

Carefully and silently Sam moved close avoiding the trucks and wooden blocks as he crawled on his belly. The twins watched him with big grins probably wondering what game he was up too. But this was no game and Sam hoped his boys would remember what to do. It was unlikely given their age but he could hope.

Sam quickly whispered "Operation Tomahawk."

Donny and Jimmy's eyes widened as big as they could as they recognized the words. Sam sighed with some relief that they at least knew their secret code for trouble. Sadie had a stranger danger presentation at school and she had bugged him and Jules to come up with a secret code to use if there was trouble like their teacher had said.

He and Jules had discussed it and decided that after the whole terror incidents on their wedding day it wouldn't hurt to have a family code to indicate trouble. However Sam never thought that Donny and Jimmy as young as they were really grasped the meaning even though they talked to them in words they might understand.

Quietly moving the boys to the back corner of the little tree house so their tuffs of hair did not show in the window he very quietly whispered "Do you remember what Operation Tomahawk means?"

Both boys nodded and made a zipping motion with their hands across their mouths.

Sam nodded then said "Bad men are in the store. Help is coming. I need you two to be silent and still. I don't want them to find you. Can you be silent and still?"

Donny opened his mouth to start to say something and Jimmy's hand immediately covered Donny's mouth. Donny looked at Jimmy and nodded. Both boys looked to their daddy and nodded.

Sam gave his boys a serious nod but tousled their hair with affection. Then he moved forward to determine if he could relay any more information to Bradley. At the edge of the door he carefully poked his head around. Sam pulled it back in quickly. Shit.

He put his phone up to his ear to give a report and heard Ed then Jules.

* * *

 _ **SUV Enroute to Charlie's Toy Shoppe**_

Jules swiped at her tears. She heard everything Sam said to the boys.

Ed looked at Jules "Operation Tomahawk?"

"Our code for trouble for the kids. It means it is not safe and they need to do exactly as we say and no talking. God I hope the boys understood and comply" Jules said a bit shakily.

 _[Sam smiled. He could put Jules worry to ease slightly right now "Copy that" he whispered.]_

"Sam. Status?" Jules said briskly. Hearing his voice sent relief flooding through her. Two words 'copy that' conveyed the boys understood and were doing as they should. Jules wondered how long those two could be quiet though. They had played the quiet game and the boys never lasted more than three minutes.

 _[In as quiet of a voice he could use and still be heard by SRU Sam said "With twins in tree house unseen so far. Five subjects have seven hostages at gun point in the reading corner. Hostages include Charlie, Melody, a man, a woman, one infant, two girls about four and six. Subjects level yellow. Guns down but they are agitated. Motive unknown."]_

Ed answered "Sam we believe they are the subjects from a bank robbery. The thieves escaped through a sewer. One of the sewer exits was just outside the toy store."

 _["Explains the stench. Can smell them from here" Sam said. He didn't like that the subjects had already been involved in another incident today. Why did they end up here? Plan gone wrong or by design? He asked "Ids?"]_

Spike chimed in "Not yet. Sam why don't you text to me. I've just set it up so your text messages go to both teams instantly. That way you can remain silent and hidden with the boys."

Sam texted 'Okay'.

Jules said "Thanks Spike."

'Plan gone wrong or by design?' Sam typed.

Jules said "Unsure. We are running some leads. Sam is the Boss there with you?"

'No' Sam sent.

They all breathed a small sigh of relief. One less family member at risk.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Inside**_

Trevor Roid stalked back and forth. Everything had gone to hell. It was supposed to be so simple. But then the damned thunderstorm had to roll in on the last possible day for them to pull off the robbery.

Then that stupid gung-ho security guard had to go and pull a gun and Tully got trigger happy and shot him. No one was supposed to get hurt. In and out and a million dollars richer. No more need to crawl around in crappy sewers to make a living.

Bertie Easom whined "What are we gonna do now? It won't be long until they figure out we left via the sewer."

Stuart Brown responded "They won't find us here. All we need to do is lay low until tonight. Then under the cover of darkness we can escape."

Clement Whitt was getting antsy "I say we pick one of these guys and force them to drive us. We need to get out of town now."

Anthony Tully, Tony to his friends, sat behind the hostages listening to the others fall apart. They had no guts. It's how the lot of them ended up working for Timberlake Sewer Systems. Dead-end jobs for dead-end men with no prospects of doing anything more than menial work for the rest of their lives.

But Tony was tired of that. He was tired of crawling around in filthy stinking sewers. No more being looked down on as he walked past the pretty ladies because he stunk. He couldn't take a life like that anymore.

Tony overheard a lady say "Where is that childish guy with those two unruly boys? I swear those children were so poorly behaved. But what can you expect when the father acts like an overgrown child too."

When the guy that had been at the cash register glared at her he knew someone else was in the store. Tony stood up and looked around nervously. His finger was itching to go on the trigger. Where could they be? "Hey Trevor. There's more people in here. According to the lady a guy and two kids."

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Outside**_

Teams One and Two pulled up in silent mode not wanting to spook the subjects inside. All piled out of the SUVs as Dale and Spike pulled up in the command truck.

Greg was just coming out of the fitness center not having located Sam and the turbo twins. He was about to call Sam again when he saw the SRU arriving. Oh no was the first thing that crossed his mind.

He had thought it odd the toy store was closed in the middle of the afternoon. Son of a bitch. SRU showing up meant only one thing. Sam and the boys were in trouble.

Greg hurried over to Jules and Ed as they geared up "Jules I think Sam and the twins are inside. His truck is here and he's not in it or the fitness center."

Jules turned at Sarge's voice. Her face reflected that she was already aware they were inside. Greg gave her a quick hug and asked "What is the situation?"

Ed rapidly explained as Bradley joined them.

Greg nodded solemnly "If there is anything I can do to help I'm here."

Bradley said "Given that Sam and the twins are inside I think that Team Two should take lead. I understand the subjects are likely the thieves from your call but we need to confirm that and I think Jules you might be too close to the situation to negotiate." He put up a hand to stall her comment and added "We can use you, just not as negotiator."

Ed said "I agree. Team Two has lead. Bradley is in charge."

Jules nodded. She didn't like it but they were right. She was having trouble thinking and staying professional because she was worried for her guys, her twins and Sam. Jules knew Sam would do all in his power to keep the twins and everyone safe. But he was one unarmed man against five armed men who had already shot one man today.

Spike called out from inside the command truck "Linked into Charlie's security cameras. Verified the subjects are the bank thieves. Same tags on their ski masks. Everything is as Sam said. The subjects have the hostages surrounded near the Black wall on the north side."

Curtis from Team Two was sitting next to Spike in the truck and called out "Blueprints sent to you."

Bradley looked to Ed. Compromised or not Ed was the best tactician they had and he would utilize his insight and knowledge. He asked "How do you want to do this?"

Ed scanned the blueprints with Jules and Team Two's TL Hal. He said "We should put Mike and John in Sierra positions. Jules truck and keep working on the profiles with Leah. We need to know who we are dealing with here."

Looking at Bradley, Ed continued "You negotiate. The rest of us will split out for tactical entry. Besides the front entrance there is a back door and possibly a way in via ventilation shafts."

Bradley nodded and looked to Greg "Could use your insights for negotiation since we have no clue who we are dealing with. Care to listen in?"

Holding out his hand Greg said seriously "Give me a headset."

Ed asked as Jules headed to the command truck and Mike and John headed off for Sierra positions "Spike do we have sound?"

Spike said "No only visual. But there is some movement now. The one subject that was sitting is now up and active. Looks agitated talking to one of them. Oh crap. Three of the subjects are spreading out. They appear to be searching. Sam I think they know you are in the store and looking for you now."

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Treehouse**_

Shit Sam said in his head as he heard Spike. Just after that he heard one of the subjects call out loudly "We know you are in here with two boys. You better come out of hiding or we blow her brains out."

Sam wondered which of the four females he was threatening. None was expendable to Sam. If it were Melody he would likely have a problem with Charlie. He didn't think it was one of the little girls either. They would likely be screaming. It meant it was probably the mother he saw with the three kids.

That woman looked at him with such disgust and contempt as he and the twins were racing around the store together having fun. Her look clearly said she felt he was being a bad parent and his terrific twins were brats. He hadn't given her the time of day. Too many people have sticks up their asses about how kids should behave in public. This was a friggin toy store and Charlie encouraged playing here. The louder and more imaginative the better Charlie always said.

Sam pulled his thoughts back to the present. What was he going to do? He could not allow them to harm the woman no matter what he thought personally of her.

He scanned the ceiling and got an idea. Yeah he could do that. It would keep the boys safer for a little while. Hopefully until this situation was resolved.

Sam texted Spike having heard Spike on the phone 'Yeah they are searching for me. Going to leave twins in treehouse. Going to give myself up away from them so their position is not compromised. Will try to keep phone on so you have ears. Will try to get them to talk so you can id them'.

Turning back to the boys Sam took off the few toys on the little play table in the tree house. He tipped the table over on its side and put it in front of the boys. It provided another small layer of cover for them. God he hated to leave them. But he had no choice.

Sam got very close to the twins and whispered "Daddy has to go talk to the bad guys. You two must stay here. Stay silent and still. You stay here no matter what you hear. The all safe word is tanks. Mommy, me or one of your uncles will come for you when it is safe. Do not move or talk until you hear one of us say tanks. Do you understand?"

Sam knew the team had heard his instructions and would say tanks if they came for the boys. But he was hoping the twins understood and would follow his instructions. They were so young, so innocent and this was asking a lot of them.

Donny and Jimmy both nodded. There was glistening of tears in both of their wide blue eyes. Sam saw the fear in their eyes. Eyes like his that communicated so much if you knew how to read them. His boys were terrified and that tugged on his heart. Hell he was terrified too. Terrified for them. Terrified to leave them.

He kissed both of them and tousled their hair once again. "It's okay to be scared. Stay together and quiet. Pretend you are in stealth mode like when we play hide and seek and it takes Mommy and Sadie hours to find us."

Sam kissed them again. Their little hands grabbed onto his shirt in fear not wanting him to leave them. It was the hardest thing he ever did when he pried their hands loose and moved out of range of their reach.

With a hitch to his voice he whispered "Daddy and Mommy love you. Remember silent and still. Safe word is tanks."

Then Sam quickly slipped out of the tree house. Sam blinked several times to shed the tears that had blurred his vision. The image of his terrified turbo twin tornados was one that would be burned into his mind for a very long time. It would be a thing of his nightmares he was sure.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and made his way up to the rafters. It was a good thing the subjects were looking low. None of them had bothered to look up. Silently Sam pulled himself along the steel I beam that ran the length of the store.

Once he got to the shelf unit midway in the store he hung from his arms. It was still a three foot drop to the top of the shelf. He hoped he landed quiet enough. Sam released his hands and dropped to his feet.

The landing was not as quiet as he would have liked but he flattened onto his stomach as soon as his feet touched. Sam peeked over the shelf. He had time to drop to the ground and appear to be coming out from the dress up section of the store. Charlie had every imaginable costume in this section. Sadie loved the pirate ones when she was littler.

He brought her here often after the twins were born to play pirates with her. Just daddy and daughter time. A small smile came to his lips as he recalled the pirate name Sadie had bestowed upon him, Sparklefeet.

Sam put the phone in his shirt pocket. It would muffle the sound a bit but it was better than nothing. He dropped to ground just before the subject rounded the corner.

Tony yelled "Found him. Hold it right there. Don't move."

Sam stayed in the crouched position with his hands up and at the side of his head carefully watching the nervous subject. He didn't like how the man's finger kept moving towards the trigger. Sam stated calmly "Not moving. No need to point the gun at me."

* * *

 _ **Command Truck**_

Spike put his arm around Jules as the tears welled in her eyes. They had all heard Sam talking to the boys. It was hard to listen to without being affected emotionally. They could all hear through the calmness of his voice. They heard the sadness and fear of leaving his boys to protect them and the woman being threatened.

Spike, Curtis and Jules watched as Sam gave himself up to the subjects too. It was also hard to watch the twitchy subject wave a gun in Sam's face.

"Jules we will do everything we can to get them all out safe" Spike said.

Jules swiped away the tears and nodded "I know. Sam's doing the right thing now even though it is so hard."

She put the phone to her ear "Leah any additional leads?"

 _[Leah had been off the channel while all this was happening trying to get leads for Timberlake Sewer Systems. She had found out from Winnie she needed to switch to channel two but had called Jules phone so they could converse without interrupting what was going on inside. Leah said "Nothing else panned out. Everyone involved down the chain. Anyone with direct knowledge of the opening had been accounted for."]_

Jules said "The crew that did the work. Have you spoken with them directly?"

 _["Not yet. On my way to the site they are working at today. ETA thirty minutes since it is on the outskirts of Toronto. Will contact you afterwards" Leah responded.]_

"Copy that" Jules replied and then hung up the phone. She relayed to the teams "Still no ids or leads. Leah enroute to talk to the crew but it will be at least thirty minutes. Hopefully Sam can get us something to work with before then."

Greg looked to Bradley "We should give Sam a few minutes but if he is not successful in getting information we should cold call in. I don't think we can wait thirty minutes."

Ed said "Now that we know for sure they are the same subjects as the bank should we let Jules talk. She was able to get them to release the injured guard. Maybe she has a connection already and can get the kids out."

Jules spoke up "No. No I'm too compromised Ed." Her voiced cracked with emotion "My boys. No I couldn't bear to be the reason they get hurt if it turns out that way."

Greg was so proud of Jules. Her nature to take charge and plow through regardless of the situation had grown, matured and tempered over the years. He was glad she was self-aware and that this situation needed calm, cool heads. His heart also broke for her. Greg said in the voice he used to calm Jules for years "Jules it is okay. You focus on the profiling. Leave the negotiation to Bradley and me."

Jules hugged herself visioning Greg's calming arms around her as she closed her eyes and did sniper breathing. Once more in control she softly said "Copy."

Spike looked at Jules. The sympathy he had for her clear in his expression. He could only imagine what she was feeling. If that was Winnie and MonaLisa in there he would be so fine, so fucking F.I.N.E. Spike squeezed her shoulder reassuringly trying to provide a small amount of comfort.

Jules looked to Spike and forced a small smile to her face "I'm fine."

"I know. You will be okay soon" Spike said tenderly. Then he turned back to the monitors to keep watch so he could convey pertinent information to the teams.

Outside the rest of the teams were geared up and getting into entry positions. Ed and Hal had located a vent they might be able to use for entry as a last resort and sent Dale to check it out. The rest were at the front and back entrances with shields waiting for the go signal should to come to that. They all hoped that this could be resolved with talking.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Inside**_

Tony shouted "Stand up. Where are the brats?"

Sam opened his mouth and almost said what kids. But he heard in his inner ear the Boss saying 'first rule never lie'. He had learned so much from the Boss and always heard his guidance when he negotiated.

"I hid them. They are only three, scared and they do not need to see this. They are no threat to you" Sam stated calmly.

Tony kicked Sam hard in the thigh sending him crashing to the ground "I said where are the brats."

From the floor Sam said calmly "Not going to tell you."

Tony's temper flared. He kicked the blonde man in the face knocking him flat on his back. "You will tell me where the brats are."

Sam turned his head as he lay on the floor and spit out blood. The inside of his cheek was cut by his teeth. His tongue tested a few teeth. That hit was damn hard and several teeth were loose. He remained silent as he heard one of the other subjects yell "Tony bring him to the other hostages."

Tony yelled "Get up."

Sam gained his feet relying on one leg mostly. His thigh hurt like hell. He was feeling a bit woozy too. Yep that hit to his face was hard. But he got a name. He looked at Tony and said "What do you want Tony? Why are you here?"

Tony said "Turn around" as another man can down the aisle. Tony said to the other man "Clement get me something to tie his hands with."

Sam's arms were roughly twisted behind him. He felt the white hot pain as what he was sure were the tendons along the thumb side of his right hand tore as Tony twisted his wrist. Sam swallowed the scream clenching his teeth with all his might as the pain shot through his arm and hand. His wrists were then tied with twine. The twine was so tight and bit into his wrists.

Blowing out several short breaths Sam tried to gain control over the pain. As the initial wave subsided Sam realized he had another name. He needed to communicate the name in case the team didn't hear and also let them know he was less than one hundred percent now.

Sam said "Not gonna fight you. You don't have to rip my hands off Tony. Think you tore some tendons. Clement, Tony didn't say, but can _you_ tell me why you all are here and what you want?"

Clement shoved Sam forward "Shut up and move. We will find those brats without your help."

Stumbling forward because his thigh was throbbing, Sam was forcefully pushed all the way to the reading area. Charlie looked up to him with concern and anger in his eyes. Sam could see the wheels turning in the man's head as he tried to plan tactics to get out of this. But Charlie was military. This was so different.

They had innocents to protect. Compliance for the most part and talk needed to rein right now not tank tactics. Sam tried to communicate with his eyes to stand down. Charlie and the others were unaware that help was here already.

Another man came up to him and asked "Where are the kids?"

Sam answered "Hidden, like I told Tony. They are only three and no threat. I came out willingly and will not tell you where they are. Leave them alone please."

Tony put the gun on Sam's temple "I should kill you right now. Blow your head off. Last chance, where are the brats?"

The little girls started screaming hysterically. Their screams woke the infant who then started crying. The man and woman were trying to hush them unsuccessfully.

"Bertie shut them up" Tony yelled.

Bertie looked around frantically "How?"

Sam could see it was quickly going downhill and the tension increased tenfold.

The man that appeared to be in charge shouted "Tony put the gun down. You are not gonna make this any worse for us all. You already shot the guard. You have a twitchy trigger finger. Now lower the gun." The man put out his hand and pushed the gun down so it was not aimed at his head.

Tony stalked away as he shouted "Dammit Trevor. What if those kids get out of here?"

Trevor watched Tony storm off and called out "Stuart locked the doors. They are three like the guy said. I doubt they can get out. You and Stuart keep looking for them."

Turning back to the man standing in front of him Trevor looked him over. He seemed calm and confident not all scared and nervous like everyone except the old man. The old man was staring daggers at them; like he wanted to take them all out.

Trevor noticed a bruise was forming on the blonde man's cheek and he had limped over. The man appeared to be holding his weight on one leg only too. Damn Tony. Assault was one more thing to add to their list of crimes if they got caught.

"Sit down" Trevor said pointing to a small table behind Sam.

Sam limped to the small wooden table and lowered himself onto it mostly stifling the hiss of pain as his thigh protested. Bruised muscles Sam thought. They burned but wouldn't take too long to heal.

* * *

 _ **Command Truck**_

Jules was incredulous. Tony a derivative form of Anthony. Bertie a nickname for Bernard. Trevor, Stuart and Clement. It was the crew from Timberlake Sewer Systems. Sam had gotten them the ids they needed.

Her fingers quickly pulled up the information and Jules called out "Ed I have their identities."

"How? Sam only got first names" Ed replied.

Jules said "All we needed. They are the crew from Timberlake. Trevor Roid is the crew chief. The crew also includes Bernard Easom, Clement Whitt, Stuart Brown and Anthony Tully."

Greg asked "What do you have on them Jules? What would be their motive to rob the bank? Who are we dealing with here?"

Jules answered "Crime of opportunity I think. Nothing indicates any of them are in financial difficulty. None have criminal records other than a few speeding tickets. No divorces, no ill family members. All have been with Timberlake for years. According to their files they are a good crew. The crew chief is a regular volunteer at the Third Strike Drug Clinic that helps young men stop using drugs and turn their lives around."

She continued to provide detailed information on each of the men.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Reading Area**_

Charlie whispered to Sam when he heard the hiss "Sam you okay?"

Sam nodded "Yeah just a bit sore."

"We need to do something to get out of here Sam. We can't just sit here. We need to take action" Charlie said with fire in his eyes.

Sam responded "No. We wait. We talk and see what they want. Can't go all military on them. Would put us all at too much risk."

The woman looked at the blonde man Charlie called Sam. She sneered "You talk about risk. Your kids are safely hidden. What about my kids. I say we do something."

Looking at the woman Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. He reminded himself that she was scared and not thinking. People say stupid things when they are not thinking and frightened.

Sam said quietly "No that puts your kids at more risk." He looked around and saw the three subjects guarding them were deep in a conversation and not listening to them. He whispered "SRU is here. They will handle this. Sit tight and remain quiet. Let them do their jobs and we can go home safe."

The woman glared at him. Her voice rose "How do you know SRU is here?"

The man next to her snarled out "Jess. Lower your voice. Quit being an ass."

Jess said even a little louder and angry "I'm not being an ass. You are being a coward like always Ian. Sam wants us to sit and do nothing. His judgement is already shown as poor letting his kids run screaming through the store and even joining in with them. So I will not bow to what he thinks. I say we do something to protect the kids."

Ian gave Sam a long suffering look and whispered "How do you know SRU is here?"

Sam saw they were attracting the attention of the subjects. Not a good thing. He remained silent.

Trevor turned to the group and said "Be quiet."

Jess was pissed. Whether the SRU was here or not she was gonna scare the men into thinking they were. She spoke up "The SRU is here. They are gonna shoot you all for taking us hostage. I bet their snipers have a bead on each of you right now."

The three men ducked down behind a book shelf. Trevor called out "Tony, Stuart take cover."

Sam thought damn, so much for giving the team time to work out a solution. He saw Tony come back to Trevor and ask "Why?"

Trevor said "SRU. They found us."

Tony shouted "How?"

Stuart crouched down by Bertie and asked "How do you know SRU found us?"

Trevor said "The woman said they were here."

Jess looked at them triumphantly, the gunmen were scared.

Tony stormed over to the woman. All bravado fell from Jess's face as the gun barrel pointed between her eyes. Sam thought shit as Tony shouted "How the hell do you know the SRU is here?"

Jess's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she shook. The little girls began screaming again. Melody and Charlie each grabbed a girl and turned the girl's heads away from their mother. They held the girls tightly whispering comforting words to them.

Sam had to act. Tony's finger was on the trigger. Sam stood up balancing on one leg "Because I told her the SRU is here."

The gun swung towards him. The finger was still on the trigger. Tony yelled "And how do you know?"

"I called them" Sam said flatly. He was trying to calm his emotions in the chaos. He hoped Donny and Jimmy were stilling where he left them and not tempted to peek out to see what was going on. If this went sideways he did not want his boys to watch him get shot.

Trevor stood and made his way to Sam and Tony "Tony for gods sakes put the damned gun down."

"Why should I?" Tony shouted taking a step towards Sam.

Trevor stepped between them "I said put the gun down Tony. I'm still in charge here. You will do as I say."

There was tension between the two men as they stared each other down. Tony finally dropped his eyes and looked away. He slowly lowered the gun.

Sam sighed and said "Thank you Tony."

Tony looked at the blonde man for a long moment. Did he really just thank me for not shooting him? He hadn't even flinched a muscle staring down the gun barrel. He sounded so calm too. Who the hell was this guy with nerves of steel?

"Just who the hell are you?" Tony asked.

Shifting his weight a bit to get better balance Sam answered simply "Sam Braddock." He didn't want to tell them he was with SRU. That could escalate things again.

Trevor spun around and stared at the blonde man. No fucking way. "Sam Braddock?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes" Sam answered wondering at the astonished look on the man's face.

Then he realized that people still sometimes recognized him from the whole assault debacle with DuPont and the press coverage that Team One got after the day of terror when Faber set off all those bombs. He waited to see how Trevor would react.

"Sam Braddock as in son of General Braddock?" Trevor asked to validate what he was thinking.

That threw Sam. So he knew him through his dad. Sam's mind raced to see if there was a connection to be worried about. Could he have been an enemy created by the fallout of the investigation into his JTF2 service?

Sam answered slowly "Yes the General is my dad."

Trevor's eyes widened. He recalled the young man that tried his best to help him when he was a strung out, confused and angry young man himself. He had resisted all help so mired in his problems and blaming the world for all its unfairness. It wasn't until he hit rock bottom and almost died of an overdose that he realized what Sam Braddock had tried to do for him those three weeks he was in basic training.

Out of left field Trevor laughed "Christ, that bruise is in the same exact location as the one my boot left on your face. Hell I never figured out how the hell you held on when I crashed to the ground. I was pissed off that you did. It was the reason I stomped on your toes later. You were some freakin' super soldier. Did everything right while I continued to fuck up."

Sam's eyes widened "Roid?"

Trevor nodded "Yeah. Been a long time huh."

Sam was trying to see how he could take this new information and use it. How should he react? What tactic should he use to forge a connection?

He settled on humor. Humor could defuse a situation. Sam smiled and said lightly "You know you broke two of my toes. Made running those twelve mile hikes tortuous. The Drill Sergeant was hard taskmaster. He sure put us through the paces."

Nodding Trevor said "Yeah Sergeant Thompson sure did. Wish I would have listened to you and him back then. My life might have turned out better if I had."

Sam could work with that statement. Calmly he said "Never too late."

Charlie looked up "My son was your Drill Sergeant?"

Sam cringed inwardly that Charlie spouted the connection. He was unsure how Trevor would react so he said quickly "Trevor what is it you want? What needs to happen so everyone can get out of here safely?"

Trevor looked to Charlie "Your son?"

Charlie handed off the little girl to Melody and stood up "Yes my son. He is still a Drill Instructor. Loves his job. It's a passion of his to help young men find their way out of difficult lives and make something of themselves."

Tony had been listening and deep down rage flowed up again. There was never anyone in his corner. Never anyone to help him out of his difficult life.

Now they wouldn't be able to get away. They knew Trevor and if they knew Trevor they would find out who the rest of them were. God dammit! He was not going to get caught.

A tremor went through Tony as he shouted in rage "Trevor you know them? They can identify you now. We have to kill them or you will go to jail."

* * *

 _ **Command Truck**_

Greg and Bradley had moved into the command truck with Jules and Spike. Curtis had left to join the entry team at the back of the toy store.

Jules was listening like all of them. Sam was doing surprisingly well given the situation. She and Spike glanced at each other when Trevor recognized Sam. Was this good or bad? Their looks both turned to astonishment at the connection. Jules held her breath waiting.

Spike breathed out "Oh crap."

Greg said "We need to call in. I think Sam has taken it as far as he can. The connection can go one of two ways."

Then the teams heard Tony yell out "Trevor you know them? They can identify you now. We have to kill them or you will go to jail."

The four in the command truck watched as Tony's gun rose up on Sam again.

Bradley called out "Ed go silent. You need to get in there like we outlined. Tony has the gun leveled at Sam again."

Ed called out "Copy. Alpha ready. Bravo status?"

Hal called out "Bravo ready."

Ed asked "Charlie in position?"

Leah had headed back to the toy store when Jules discovered the crew was not at their expected location and were actually the thieves. She was harnessed and feet positions to kick out the vent. She was the only one small enough, besides Jules, to get into the vent system. Leah whispered "Charlie ready."

"Alpha and Bravo go quiet and careful. Charlie wait for go command if we have to move fast."

"Copy" sounded off from all.

Ed's team at the front quietly picked the lock as did Hal's team in the back.

Spike turned his attention to scanning all the camera locations. His eyes grew as big as saucers, fear blossomed in is heart and he said "No, no, no, no."

Greg, Bradley and Jules all whipped their heads towards the monitors.

Jules froze in terror.

Everyone froze when two distant screams of "DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY" filled their headsets.

Rapidly Ed commanded "Go. Go. Go."

Jules flew out of the command truck racing for the toy store. Spike, Greg and Bradly were close behind. But a mother's fear had her quickly out distancing all of them. She had to get to Donny and Jimmy.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Treehouse**_

Donny and Jimmy had gathered up all the trucks and chunky alphabet puzzle pieces. They created a stock pile of ammo.

Jimmy whispered "Thould we use the tootsie rolls too?"

Donny shook his head "tniper rations."

The boys sat behind the table their daddy tipped over to hide them. Daddy had been gone a long time. They had been quiet a looooong time. But they were doing as daddy said. This was operation tomahawk.

Sadie played operation tomahawk with them a lot and taught them what to do if Mommy or Daddy ever said it. She could be mean and yelled at them if they were not silent for a long time. Sadie told them all about keeping any food just in case it was a long wait. She called them sniper rations.

Their big sister said they should find ammo too to throw at the bad guys if they tried to take them. But Sadie said that if the bad guys found them the first thing they were supposed to do was to scream as loud as they could so Mommy or Daddy would know they were in trouble. That Mommy or Daddy would come save them because that was their job. SRU saved people.

Jimmy and Donny were each chewing on a tootsie roll when they grabbed a chunky alphabet puzzle piece. They heard someone climbing up the tree house.

The door opened.

Stuart looked into the tree house. He saw two blonde heads behind the tipped over table. He shouted out loudly "Found them."

He moved the table. Stuart was pelted continuously with alphabet puzzle pieces and wooden blocks. He lost his footing on the tree as he tried to block the flying projectiles. Damn they hurt. Those little boys threw hard. Stuart started to fall.

Donny and Jimmy both yelled in their turbo twin engine screaming voices "DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY."

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Inside**_

The gun rose and pointed at his chest this time. Sam held still. Shit. Sam thought Bradley needed to call in. He had taken this as far as he could.

He was deciding what to say to indicate to Bradley to call when his boys' terrified screams of "DAAAAADDDDDYYYYY" rent the air.

Sam's head whipped to the treehouse as did everyone else's. He had to get to his boys. He had to save his boys.

He started running to the treehouse. Sam's hands were bound behind his back and his thigh burned like hell as he ran flat out but he would not let that stop him from getting to his boys.

Trevor and Tony were startle by the screams.

As Sam began to run towards the treehouse Tony leveled his gun at him. Tony pulled the trigger just as he was tackled to the floor.

Ed yelled "Active shooter" and the teams flooded into the toy store. Silence no longer necessary; speed was the tactic now.

Sam crashed to the floor.

Leah burst through the vent and rappelled down. She aimed her weapon at two of the thieves.

Bertie and Clement stood stock still.

Charlie wrestled Tony for the gun after tackling him. He hoped to god he had moved fast enough.

Trevor stood stunned and let his gun fall limp in his hand as he watched Sam crash to the floor. All around him was chaos but he could only stare at Sam. How the hell had it gone so wrong?

Stuart rolled off of the man he landed on as he fell out of the tree. Immediately he was roughly thrown on his stomach and handcuffed by Team Two's new rookie Craig.

Ed ripped the gun out of Tony's hand. The aimed his weapon at him.

Charlie backed off breathing heavily.

Hal wrenched Tony over and cuffed him.

Dale and Curtis relieved Bertie and Clement of their guns and handcuffed them.

Gary took Trevor's gun and put the man in cuffs while Bradley covered him.

Spike raced to Sam who was lying face down on the floor.

Jules raced up the tree.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Treehouse**_

Donny and Jimmy high fived as the man fell down the tree as they had thrown their ammo him. Daddy would be here soon. Sadie would be proud of them. They did just what she said to do. They reloaded their hands just in case the bad man climbed the tree again.

Jules raced up the tree. She had noticed all the blocks and puzzle pieces at the base of the tree as she raced in. The man on the ground had a distinct T shaped red mark on his forehead.

She stopped just below the doorway and called out "Tanks."

Slowly Jules lifted her head hoping not to be pelted with blocks.

Donny and Jimmy looked at their Mommy. She said the safe word. They could talk now. The twins yelled "Mommy."

Jules scrambled into the tree house and gathered her boys into her arms. She held them tightly as they began to barrage her with the tale of their derring-do. How they made the bad man go away. How they did just what Daddy said and were quiet for a really loooooong time. How they did what Sadie taught them.

She held them and rocked them as she listened and said the right words at the right time. But her mind was elsewhere. Sam was on the floor down below. She had no clue if he was alive or dead or if he had been hit by a bullet or not. He was down and that is all she knew.

Jules heard the chaos below slowly calming. She dared not move. If Sam was badly hurt or worse she did not want Donny or Jimmy to see. But it was killing her not to go to Sam.

When the boys stopped to take a breath in their tale Jules said "Quiet now. Mommy has to talk to Uncle Spike."

Donny asked "Uncle Tike is here?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes "Yeah Uncle Tike is here. He works with Mommy. Mommy has her cool pants on so she is working."

Jules couldn't help the smile that graced her face. The boys picked that up from Sam.

Taking a calming breath Jules called out "Spike status?" She knew Spike would know whose status she was asking for without saying his name and alerting the boys that something might be wrong.

* * *

 _ **Charlie's Toy Shoppe – Inside**_

Greg and Spike knelt down by Sam. Spike whipped out his knife and cut the twine. They gently rolled Sam over and checked for wounds.

Sam was out cold but thank god no gunshot wound. He was a little beat up though. Looked like the guy that fell out of the tree landed on top of him. There was a knot on his forehead where it struck something when he was knocked to the ground.

Spike called out to Jules "No GSW. Taking a nap it looks like." He knew with the boys within hearing distance he had to be careful what he said. Spike knew Jules would understand GSW stood for gunshot wound. Napping would mean he was knocked out.

Greg said "EMS on the way."

Jules called out "We are gonna stay up here for a little bit."

Ed said over the headset quietly so the twins could not hear "Good idea Jules. I'll let you know when it's clear. After the medics take Sam out. Hang tight."

They all wanted to shelter the twins from experiencing any more trauma. None of them wanted them to see any the chaos going on in the store. They did not need to see the medics surging in to check out the hostages and Sam or the SRU officers taking out the thieves.

But most importantly twins absolutely did not need to see their daddy lying unconscious on the floor.

Charlie looked to Ed as he shooed the medic away from him. He asked "Is Sam okay. I tried to move fast but I'm a bit slow in my old age."

Trevor who was still standing there too, resisted the pull of the officer. He wanted to hear the answer.

Ed nodded to Charlie. Ed heard the medics talking about Sam through his headset because Spike and Greg were still next to Sam. He relayed to Charlie "Not shot. Knocked out. Some contusions to his head and face. Looks like he might have an injury to his right hand, it is swollen and he has shallow cuts to his wrists. Sam should be okay."

Charlie was relieved "Thank goodness I was so worried." He let the medics take a look at him now that he knew Sam would be okay.

Trevor tugged a bit against the officer trying to take him out and said to Ed and Charlie "I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was supposed to be easy money. In and out and no one hurt. I'm sorry Sam got hurt. I really should have listened to him in boot camp. My life could have been so different."

Ed banked his anger remembering what Jules had said about the man. He turned to Trevor and said "You have made a difference in the lives of many a young man trying to kick a drug habit. Do not short change the good things you have done in your life."

"Yeah you screwed up. You made a bad decision today to rob the bank. You will have to pay the consequences for that choice. But you did try to get Tony to stop and not hurt others. That will go a long way in your favor with the courts" Ed concluded.

Trevor was not mollified by the words. Sadly he said "Tell Sam I'm sorry" as he was led away.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later – Dwyer Hill Base Open House**_

Sam was standing with Jules, Greg and Charlie as the turbo twins and Sadie squealed with delight as they climbed into the tank. Charlie had used his old connections to arrange for the kids to get to ride in the tank during the open house.

Charlie turned to Sam and asked "Are you sure you don't want to drive?"

Sam laughed and raised his right hand that was in a brace "Doctor's orders not to. Doesn't want me to reinjure the tendons. Said that surgery was some of his best work and I better not mess it up."

Jeff Braddock popped his head out of the tank and said "Sam how about a ride at least. I promise not to drive like a drunken soldier and ditch the tank."

Jules smiled and slightly nodded towards the tank "Go on Sam. Charlie and the Boss will keep me company."

Glancing at Jules with an 'are you sure' expression Sam waited. She was making sure he followed the doctor's instructions completely so his tendons healed properly and he would not lose any function of his right hand.

Jules simply nodded. Sam gave her a WOW smile.

As Sam headed for the tank and carefully climbed up making sure not to use his right hand his thoughts turned to Matt. He had a lot of good memories of Matt. The tank escapade was bittersweet but he decided to hang onto only the good and let the rest fade away. Matt had made a difference in his life. Matt's life had value and purpose. Matt was the best of friends and their bond was stronger than blood brothers.

Sergeant David Thompson strode up and put his arm around his Dad's shoulder "Hey pops. Good to see you here today. Enjoying old home week I hope?"

Charlie smiled at David "Yep. I'm also working on the next generation. Maybe in fifteen years or so you might just have a set of Braddock boys to train."

David quipped "So long as I don't have to tow any tanks out of a ditch with them."

He laughed watching as Sam's kids climbed in. David never knew that his dad had such a soft spot for kids. After his dad had retired and he opened the toy store their relationship had been transformed. It still boggled his mind some days thinking about the one eighty turn their relationship had taken. David was glad for it though.

When they met for their weekly lunch two weeks ago his dad had told him all about what happened at the toy store. David found it interesting just how small the world was sometimes. You never knew whose lives you might impact or intersect with.

After Sam sat down in the command seat Donny and Jimmy climbed into his lap. Sam wrapped his arms around his turbo twins then shouted "Tally ho Braddock."

As Jeff took off backwards to the delighted squeals of the kids he smiled at Sam.

Sam grinned as the soundtrack of Fun, Fun, Fun played in his head with Matt's voice singing his version of the lyrics.

Closing his eyes and conjuring an image of Matt at the head of the basic training graduate parade, Sam whispered "Hey Matt, Happy Birthday brother. I'm celebrating your life today and I'm glad you were born. Thanks for teaching me to drive a tank and showing me the beauty of life."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the extra-long 'T' story. It was a little different with a mix of emotional and physical whump. I went lighter on the physical whump because I couldn't beat up Sam too badly in front of his three year olds. Hope you enjoyed the drunken humor too – that stuff is hard to write._

 _Ideas for V, W, X would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- Tackle from __**Vispail**_ _  
\- Tackled from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Tactics from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _  
\- Talk from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Tank from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **sarasidle3**_ _  
\- Tardy from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Target from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Taxpayer from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Team from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Tear/Torn from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Tears from_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Technique from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Teeth from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Vispail**_ _and_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Temper from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Tender from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Tendons from_ _ **Guest**_ _and_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Tense from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Therapy from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Thief from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Thigh from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Thinking from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Thirst from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
_ _\- Thorn from_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Throat from_ _ **pmbb**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Thrown from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Thunder from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Thunderstorm from_ _ **Vispail  
**_ _\- Tied up from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Time from_ _ **Guest**_ _  
\- Tired/Tiredness from_ _ **Vispail**_ _and_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Toe from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Tongue from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _,_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2013**_ _  
\- Tornado from_ _ **Vispail**_ _  
\- Tough from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Tow from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Transfer from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Translation from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Trauma from_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _  
\- Treehouse from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Trees from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Tremor from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Trigger finger from_ _ **nicolelylewis**_ _  
\- Trip from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Truck from_ _ **Bluejay141519**_ _  
\- Trust from_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Tumble from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Twister from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2012**_ _  
\- Typo from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_


	22. Uniforms, Unique Team, Unknown Prankster

**Uniforms, Unique Team, Unknown Prankster, Ulna and Unicorn, Unicycles & University Bomber**

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Panic, sheer unadulterated panic surged through Sam. His mouth went dry and his hands became sweaty. That never happened to him before. But hell this had never happened to him before and he was completely at a loss how to proceed.

He and Jules had been running late this morning after some awesome sex. He barely made it into the barn, stealthily through the back door while she came in the front in time to change. He had barely made it to workout without Ed noticing.

Seeing each other on the sly was full of danger. He didn't mind that they couldn't go out into public. It meant more time for bed sports. They were damned good together.

He'd been with women before, he was no saint. But Jules was by far the most intriguing bed partner and it increased his pleasure knowing there was something more than just sex. Sam had feelings for Jules like he had never had for another woman.

But right now all that flew out the window. How the hell would he explain this to the guys?

Sam glanced at Ed. He was fully dressed now as were most the other guys. He was still only in his underwear.

He looked down. Ah shit. He was a dead man.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Jules Locker Room**_

Jules pulled her hair into a ponytail. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and asked "What are you doing Jules? You worked so hard to get here. Are you willing to screw it up just for sex with a hot blonde?"

She sat down and pulled on her undershirt then pulled on her uniform shirt leaving it unbuttoned.

Jules looked at her reflection again and answered "Yeah. Yeah you are. Never had sex quite that good. Maybe it's because it is forbidden fruit."

Maybe it is something else too her little inner voice called out.

Jules closed her eyes and replayed this morning in her mind. God he was hot and good in bed. He knew all the right spots. She found some spots that drove him wild too. The way he called her name drew her to him every single time.

Distracted, thinking about this morning, Jules pulled on her uniform pants. She sat down and buttoned them. Sam was a unique combination of incorrigible boy and extremely capable man. Never had she dated someone quite like him.

His WOW smiles and small lopsided grins made her heart flutter like a school girl. Thinking of the sweet kiss Sam had planted on her cheek a block from the barn Jules stood up as her hand touched the spot on her cheek.

Her uniform pants pooled at her ankles. Ah shit.

She heard Sam yell.

Jules threw on her workout shorts and raced to the men's locker room.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Men's Locker Room**_

Panic subsided as Sam remembered that the best defense was a strong offence.

Sam stood up and yelled "Very funny guys. Ha ha ha. See me laughing. Now where the hell are _MY_ uniform pants? These ones are so small they could belong Jules."

The guys just stared at him wondering who pranked Sam. All eyes turned to Spike.

Spike was shaking his head no and holding his hands up in surrender.

Jules burst through the door without asking if they were decent. Jules assumed her you're in so much trouble stance and in an acerbic tone demanded "Which one of you is the wise-ass that switched out my pants?"

Sam stared open mouthed at Jules in awe that she caught onto his tactic. Relief flooded through him. They might just get away with their snafu. They were so rushed this morning they must have grabbed each other's uniform pants.

Jules glared at Sam who was standing there with her pants. She yanked her pants from him then tossed his at him none to nicely. Not expecting that, Sam wasn't quite fast enough and his pants whacked him in the face then fell to the floor at his feet.

As Jules stormed from the room she grumbled loudly so they all would hear "When I find out who did this they are gonna pay."

Sam stared wide eyed at the guys and managed to get out "Wouldn't want to be any of you. She scares me a bit."

Greg, Ed, Wordy and Lou all laughed and turned to Spike.

Lou said "You are so dead Spike. I haven't seen Jules that pissed off in a long time."

Spike's voice came out a little higher than normal "Don't blame me. I didn't do it. I know better than to mess with Jules."

Ed turned back to his locker and closed it "Sure Spike. Been nice knowing you." To Greg he said "So I guess we need to start trials for a new techie."

Greg chuckled and closed his locker "Briefing in five minutes. Sam."

Sam turned to Greg and stammered out "Yeah Boss?"

Grinning Greg remarked "Welcome to the team. I think Spike finally succeeded in hazing you."

Spike whined "It wasn't me. Why won't anyone believe me?"

Wordy patted his back "One word, reputation. Reputation buddy."

Turning to Lou Spike said "You believe me don't you buddy?"

Lou held back a smile and tried to sound serious "Sure. Sure I do. You didn't do it. But you just keep saying that until Jules believes you. I promise to put flowers on your grave."

Sam bent down and retrieved his pants. God Jules sold that so well. It would be fun today watching Spike wonder when Jules would get him back. He smiled as he slipped into his uniform pants and then quickly finished dressing.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

As Sam sat down in his normal chair in the the briefing room Jules sidled up to him. She whispered so only he could hear "No more doing laundry together."

Sam nodded and said emphatically "Copy that" and then laughed.

Spike entered the room just in time to see Jules whispering to Sam and Sam's response and laughter. Spike wondered what they were plotting to prank him. It wasn't fair. It really was not his prank but no one believed him. He was gonna have to find out who really did it.

As the team gathered and took their normal seats Greg shuffled a few papers lost in thought. He smiled when he saw Spike enter the room.

How in the world had Spike pulled off that prank? Greg couldn't remember him leaving workout or hand to hand training that they did afterwards. Wait, Spike left once saying he was going to get water. Sneaky.

Greg glanced at the rest of the team as they settled in and prepared for briefing. They were a solid team now and they worked so well together. Well except for when Ed and Sam got into it during debriefing sometimes.

Sam followed Ed's direct orders to the letter during a call and never challenged them at the time. But it was clear that Sam knew how to circumvent unsaid orders when he felt people were at risk. He and Ed were in agreement that their rookie still took too many risks.

Their blow ups in debrief, or as Ed liked to refer to them as constructive confrontations, would either stem from Ed thinking Sam was taking unacceptable risk or Sam questioning Ed's tactics after the fact. However, the tactical disagreements were getting rarer.

The two of them worked more seamlessly in calls now that there was mutual respect between them and they learned and understood each other's styles. It was interesting to watch their constructive confrontations sometimes and nerve wracking other times. More than once he had to step in and send them both off to cool down.

Greg was glad Ed encouraged Sam to voice his opinion and challenge his tactics once it was all said and done. He could see both learned from the other in those heated discussions. Those two were more alike than either of them would ever admit. They had such a unique dynamic.

With Ed's continued mentoring, Greg could see Sam someday moving into a TL position. But Sam was still a rookie and too green in his mind at the moment. Sam needed more time to make the transition from unit soldier to urban constable. Sam still needed to learn that some things that were accepted and even expected on the field as a soldier were not acceptable here. Mostly things having to do with Sam's own health and well-being.

And speaking of mentoring, Jules was coming along so well in profiling and negotiations. Greg felt like a proud father. Ever since Sam joined and Dr. Lauria moved on Jules had spent less time as a sniper and more time as his second. He liked that a lot and Jules was a natural.

It also helped that Jules had a dual major in college and one of her degrees was in psychology. Her insights were spot on and had saved many people's lives. In the far distant future, when he finally retired, Greg would like to hand that area to Jules.

Greg's thoughts turned to Wordy and Lou. Those two both brought a calming effect to this unique team of high caliber individuals.

In some ways Greg could see Wordy as Sam's surrogate father like he was Jules's. Wordy was the first to reach and understand Sam. Something had happened between them last Christmas to facilitate that. He was so glad it had because Sam had someone to call out to for help when he was so upset in the hotel room after the gang war.

After Sam returned to the team, Greg sometimes overheard snippets of quiet conversations between them. It was interesting that Sam would ask Wordy for advice on how to deal with the General as he tried to reconnect with his father. From the sounds of things it was difficult but Sam and General Braddock were both working at it.

And Lou, well Lou was Spike's go to person like Wordy was to Sam. Lou's quiet and calm would work like nothing else when Spike was upset after a tough call. Spike's exuberance for life also did the same for Lou. Those two were quite a pair.

He also saw Lou taking a mentoring role with Sam. Negotiations were still very difficult for Sam. Lou's ability to coach Sam and not raise Sam's hackles and make him storm off in frustration was having a positive effect. Greg didn't think that negotiations would ever be Sam's strong suit but with Lou's help the rookie was making slow progress in that area.

Greg would hate to break up this team. It was a rare and unique thing they had here. Teams like this did not come along very often; almost like a once in a lifetime thing. Teammates, friends, really they were a family. His family and he would not screw this one up.

Each of them brought their own strengths and weaknesses to the table and as a result they were stronger and better. His eyes landed on Spike. Yeah each brought unique strengths. Spike's were his awesome tech and bomb skills and his whip smart brain in addition to his ability to keep them all laughing.

This job was tough. Without laughter it would wear on them. Spike's ability to get them to laugh helped all of them cope with the daily stresses in a positive way.

Spike's pranks were almost legend now. He had tried so hard to get Sam but to no avail. Somehow Sam was always miraculously one step ahead of Spike in that department.

That is until this morning. Sam's face as Jules yanked her pants from him and tossed his to him was utterly priceless. He had never seen the rookie look so off balance.

Greg grinned at that thought then said "Spike, thanks again for the entertainment this morning."

Spike emphatically stated "It. Wasn't. Me."

The others laughed and Wordy winked at him "Right, it wasn't you. You were the only one that left the hand to hand training to get" Wordy made air quotes as he said " _a water bottle_."

Jules arched her brow "Wordy's right Spike. But I didn't see you come back with a water bottle."

Spike rolled his eyes "Ever hear of a drinking fountain. All the water bottles were gone."

Ed chuckled "Try again Scarlatti. See this?" He held up a water bottle "The fridge was full."

"Jarrod probably refilled it while we showered" Spike tried to get them to see he was telling the truth.

Jules shot him a teasing evil eye and said "Uh huh, _riiiiiight_."

This was fun to tease Spike but they needed to get to work. Greg cleared his throat and moved his mind to business, family though they may be, they still had a job. They were here to keep the peace. "Okay children time to focus on work now. Today is shaping up to be a patrol day unless we get a hot call or a warrant."

Spike interjected "I'm not riding with either Jules or Sam. I want to survive today, especially since I didn't pull the prank."

Jules and Sam shared a conspiratory look then turned to Spike and gave him a look of 'we don't believe you'. This was too good. How better to prank the ultimate prankster without actually pulling a prank.

Greg looked at Sam and Jules and thought it best if he did not pair Spike with either of them today. Spike needed his head in the game and that would not happen if he was worried about being pranked by them at some point today.

So Greg formed the teams accordingly "Spike and Lou, Ed and Wordy and Sam and Jules. I'll be here catching up on paperwork. Okay children. Off you go."

The team filed out with Spike bringing up the rear close to Lou. He whispered "I'm gonna find out the identity of this unknown prankster and then I'm gonna get them back. It sucks that no one believes me."

Lou put his arm around Spike's shoulder and smiled "Okay man. If you do I'll help you. If it really wasn't you I have no idea who could have done it. No one else left workout or training."

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV Patrolling – Sam and Jules**_

Jules and Sam had muted their headsets after climbing in the SUV. For the last fifteen minutes they had a good laugh over almost getting caught. They had also laughed at Spike's plans to unmask the unknown prankster as they listened to Spike talking to Lou. Spike would never figure it out and it would drive him batty, in a nice way though. Jules said it was fair justice for some of the pranks Spike had pulled in the past.

Then Jules got a little serious as she outlined a plan so switched uniforms would never happen again. They couldn't afford to get caught. She declared three things.

First was that they would both keep one additional uniform in their lockers. Second was that they were _never_ washing their uniforms in the same load ever again. Third was that they packed their go bags at night so there was no scramble in the mornings. Sam had readily agreed with her plans.

That settled, Sam leaned back and relaxed as Jules drove. He kept his eyes out for any trouble. He looked at the sky and shivered a bit as he asked "Think it is going to rain today?"

"Might. Looks to be shaping up for a thunderstorm later tonight though" Jules answered then she said "I love the rain. After a really big thunderstorm and strong rain everything smells so fresh and clean."

Jules noticed Sam didn't answer and asked "Don't you like the rain?"

Sam shrugged.

Jules was beginning to understand Sam better. Sometimes he was unguarded and let her see a glimpse of the real Sam. Not the overly confident and cocky soldier he portrayed to the world but the man inside. Sometimes he let her see very brief glimpses of the man that had endured unimaginable pain and still needed comfort and reassurance.

She could tell Sam did not trust easily and she felt honored that he was able to share small snippets of his life with her. Jules lightly probed "Why don't you like rain?" Then she teased "Too manly to carry an umbrella?"

Sam turned to her and a small lopsided smile graced his face at her tease "No not that. I like rain."

"But?" Jules prompted relishing that little smile.

He was trying to be open with Jules about things. Sam hadn't felt like he could be unguarded with his feelings or thoughts with anyone since Matt died. He wanted this relationship to grow so he knew he had to start sharing somethings. Even if it was hard and showed his ugly failures or things that made him look like a wimp.

Sam turned and looked out the window. He did not want to see her reaction. If it was anything close to pity he would die inside. Sam said "It's the thundering I can do without."

Jules mentally kicked herself. Dammit why didn't I think of that? Of course rain wouldn't bother Sam. How many times had he stayed in the Sierra position drenched by rain? Too many.

She had only seen Sam skittish once and that was when it was also thundering like mad. Thunder must sound like bombs going off to Sam. That was sure to dredge up bad memories for Sam.

Jules said with quiet sincerity and concern "Understandable and quite normal Sam. It reminds you of Kandahar?"

Sam dared a quick glance at Jules. He was relieved to see no pity, just real understanding. Jules was unique, she seemed to be able to accept his foibles without hesitation and without making him feel self-conscious and less of a man. Just like Matt had.

He nodded as his eyes actively scanned the street in front of them "Yeah there and a few other places."

Jules was surprised how unguarded Sam was being. She ventured to ask "Other places?"

Damn, why did he say other places? He glanced at Jules again. What he saw was genuine interest. Sam knew she would not push if he backed out and refused to answer. But he had just told himself he needed to start opening up to her.

Sam flicked his eyes back out the window as a few light rain drops hit the windshield. Maybe this memory would be a good place to start. If she could accept him after learning his stupidity and poor judgement was the reason one of the unit died then he might be able to trust her with more things.

He answered "Yeah other places. Can't tell you where or much about it but yeah other places."

Sam paused and drew a shallow breath "The unit just got a new rookie. It was after Mason left to command his own unit. We called him Unicorn cause he told us while he attended Toronto University, before deciding to drop out and join the Army, he was part of a freestyle group that won the Unicorn."

Jules inquired "What's the Unicorn?"

Sam explained "He said it was a bi-annual unicycle competition. The Unicorn is kinda a big thing for unicyclists. They come from around the world to participate." Sam then chuckled "Naming unit members was definitely not a strong point for our unit."

Jules nodded "Yeah Blondie I kinda figured that one out."

As the rain stopped Sam said "False start on the rain uh."

"Looks that way. As you were saying …" Jules prompted not entirely sure where this was going or that she really wanted to hear this given Sam's tone.

Leaning his head back on the headrest Sam continued "The unit got pinned down in a small uninhabited village one night. There was a thunderstorm that night. We could not go anywhere until the morning when the extraction unit would arrive. The insurgents knew we were in the old village."

"After several hours I couldn't tell the difference from the thunder or the mortar blasts. They seemed to be endless. The thunderclaps and explosions happened on top of one another."

"Me and Unicorn were hunkered down away from the rest of the unit. That was because Unicorn was acting as my spotter for that mission and we came into the village from a different direction than the rest of the unit. I selected our hiding location because Unicorn was the rookie."

"As we tried to find shelter from the rain Unicorn found a very small underground room. Probably was meant to be used for food storage and was about three foot deep. It was so small we both barely fit and we had to sit down. It was my decision that we should take shelter underground. I thought it would be safer and we would be drier."

"You see the house had no roof and we were soaked to the bone. I should have noticed that the house was unstable but I didn't. It was probably one of the reasons the village was uninhabited."

Sam ran his hand over his face as he paused a moment. He was gathering guts to be unconstrained with Jules and trust her with one of the reasons why thunder bothered him so much. To admit a terrible failure that cost a good man his life.

He unlocked the box in his mind and shared "The thunderstorm grew in intensity as the mortars continued to rain down too. Unfortunately, the house we were in took several direct hits and mostly collapsed. I assume a rock or something else that fell knocked a hole in the trapdoor. The rain started seeping in. So much for staying drier in the hole."

"The rain filled our little hidey hole as the night passed. At first it was just a little bit and we were not worried. But a few hours later the room began to fill with water at a faster rate as the rain came down harder."

"We tried to get out on our own but there was just too much rubble on top of the trapdoor. Unicorn and I were trapped in the little underground room buried underneath the rubble. When the water reached chest deep I radioed Blaze."

"The unit came out of their hiding places to dig us out. As the blasts and thunder continued I was worried they would get hit trying to rescue us. The water was up to our necks when a small opening was made.

It was so small and on my side so the guys had to pull me out first. Matt gripped my wrists and pulled. I was half way out when more rubble fell after another close mortar blast. Large chunks of the unstable wall flew and one slammed into my arm. It fractured my ulna bone just below my elbow."

Sam's voice hitched and his eyes glazed over with a faraway sadness "Because of my decisions we lost Unicorn. No sooner than they had pulled me out another mortar hit the remaining wall. Matt and Winds barely pulled me out of the way before the wall crashed down on the opening. We dug frantically but by the time we got to Unicorn he had drowned."

Sam shivered at the thought of how Unicorn died. Unfortunately, he personally knew all to well the ungodly fear that went with drowning. What it was like to take that last gulp of air. How your lungs felt like bursting as you held your very last breath.

Knowing that your next breath would be your last. The silence that came when you finally succumbed and breathed in a lungful of water then slipped away into the watery depths. It was an undesirable and unbearably frightening way to die.

Sam felt the weight of his guilt settle on his shoulder and in his heart as he said "If only I had made better decisions. If I had taken the time to assess the stability of the house or likelihood of rubble trapping us in that hole. If I had only radioed Blaze for help sooner. Then Unicorn would still be alive. I was the senior unit member. Unicorn was the rookie. He was my responsibility. I failed him."

Jules schooled her emotions and laid her hand on Sam's thigh and said quietly "I'm sorry for your loss. I know that must have been hard. Thank you for sharing with me."

Sam cleared his throat and said "Yeah so, ... not such a big fan of thunderstorms."

Needing a distraction and time to recomposed himself Sam quickly added "How bout we stop at a Timmy's I need to use the men's room."

"Sure, I think there is one a few blocks over" Jules said then informed Greg they were stopping.

She saw Sam needed a distraction from the horrible memory he had just shared with her. Jules was glad that he felt comfortable enough with her now and was willing to share.

Jules knew not to contradict his feelings of responsibility. He would clam up if she tried to get him to see that none of that was his fault. Which it wasn't. It was just an awful unpredictable chain of events.

She could see Sam had gone through many terrible things in his six years over there. The real Sam must be a wounded soul hiding behind shields to protect his vulnerable self. She knew all about shields and vulnerability. She wore hers to protect herself too.

Unconditional acceptance was what Sam needed most to heal. Jules could offer him that without hesitation.

* * *

 _ **Outside Timmy's**_

Sam walked out of Timmy's with his iced capp and a double double for Jules just the way she like it, cream, no sugar. He wasn't sure why he had shared everything about Unicorn's death with Jules. He could have just said it was a night of thunder and mortars and left it at that.

It was a sad memory for him but unfortunately or fortunately, Sam could never decide which, he had not known Unicorn that well. The rookie had only been with them for a few weeks and had only been on three missions with the unit. He really did not get a chance to get to know Unicorn or form an emotional bond.

He had felt guilty for surviving when Unicorn didn't. The unit had tried for weeks to talk him out of feeling responsible for Unicorn's death. It never worked.

Deep down he still felt some responsibility. Dawn had worked with him and tired to help him realize he was not at fault and that some things were out of his control like the last mortar that brought down the wall. He had made some progress in that area but he was still working on that and had not fully accepted it yet.

As to why he shared this with Jules, Sam guessed it was just easy to talk to her. If this relationship was going to grow into what he wanted then he needed to share. It was only fair that Jules see and know about the ugly side of him. He owed her that.

Sam didn't want a relationship built on fallacies. Jules would need to know the real him. The good, bad and ugly. If she could accept him for who he really was behind his shields then they could build a strong relationship.

It had surprised and pleased him that she did not contradict any of his statements of responsibility like the unit had. Jules had just quietly accepted that was how he felt about it. She had acknowledged that it was hard for him and offered only empathy and thanked him for sharing.

That was refreshing. It boded well but Sam knew he had to take it slow. Trust was never easy for him. He had been burned badly too many times because he trusted to quickly. No this had to go slow so he was absolutely sure.

Sam was almost to the back of the SUV just passing an alleyway and looked to his right when he heard a commotion. He called out "Jules backup now alley."

Then he ran towards two thugs roughing up what appeared to be a homeless man in the alley. One of them was holding a pipe. As he ran he pulled his gun and yelled "SRU, police stop now."

Jules was in the alley within seconds of Sam calling out. She informed the team "Boss we have a mugging in progress. Looks like two teens. One has a pipe he is using as a weapon." Then she gave their location details.

Ed responded "We are close Jules."

The teens froze when the officer yelled at them to stop.

Ernie yelled "Shit just my luck. I'm not going back to juvie." He took off running still holding the pipe.

Cody froze and thought why the hell did I let Ernie talk me into this? He put his hands up.

Sam asked "Jules you got him?"

Jules answered "Go. I've got this one covered."

Sam raced after the boy with the pipe unmuting his headset as he ran. The boy had already turned the corner. Sam took the corner wide in case the boy was waiting to swing the pipe. But the boy was half way down the block.

He poured on his speed and started to close the gap. Sam saw the boy run into a shop. Damn this could turn into a hostage situation Sam thought as he called out his location details to the team.

* * *

 _ **Bike-Minded Bicycle Shop**_

As Sam reached the entrance to the shop he called out "Subject entered the Bike-Minded bicycle shop on Crescent."

Ed instructed "Go careful Samo, we are almost there."

Sam said "Copy" as he heard the sirens.

He entered the shop moving slowly and checking to his left and right. His gun at the ready Sam said loudly and firmly "I know you are in here. Nobody else has to get hurt today. Come out slowly and everyone can go home safe."

A frightened woman with a preteen boy appeared on his left. Sam whispered "Go" as he came alongside them and motioned with his head to exit the shop. They rushed out.

Sam heard Spike and Lou arrive at Jules's location and they took the other boy into custody and then called for EMS for the homeless man. Sam heard a noise on his right as he carefully made his way toward the back of the store.

His gun whipped towards a sound and he quickly lowered it and moved it off an old man. "Go" Sam instructed quietly.

As the old man brushed passed Sam, he said very quietly "By the unicycles."

Sam nodded and headed in that direction. There was a huge section of unicycles. Dozens were hanging from the ceiling and even more were on racks on the floor.

As he made his way carefully scanning for the boy Sam briefly thought, what are the odds? He was just talking about Unicorn and now he was headed towards dozens of unicycles to find a kid hiding out. Damn his life was full of weird coincidences.

The old man told Ed the same thing he told Sam as Ed approached the store. Seeing Sam near the back he motioned to Wordy to go around back. Wordy raced around the block to get into position.

Ed called out "I'm coming in the front Sam. Wordy is heading to the back."

Sam said "Just come out slowly. My team is here. You are not getting away. Make this easy on yourself. Put down the pipe and come out."

He was almost to the unicycles when Sam heard a loud clang of metal hitting metal. He reacted fast but could not get out of the way.

Dozens of unicycles came crashing down on him as the support rod gave way from a hit. Sam felt a something hard hit his right side as he covered his head to protect it from the unicycles that rained down on him.

As he lay on the floor buried in unicycles Sam saw a flash of a tennis shoe. He snaked out his hand and grabbed it. The boy with the pipe went crashing to the floor as Sam tripped him up. The pipe rolled out of the boy's grip.

Ed could do nothing but watch as the unicycles came down on Sam. The subject started to dart out and he saw Sam's hand grab the boy's shoe. Ed rushed forward and quickly restrained the boy after he fell.

He called out "Subject in custody."

Ed looked to Sam as he dragged the boy to his feet. He was concerned. That was a hell of a lot of unicycles that just landed on him. It had to hurt. Ed queried "You okay Samo?"

Pushing a unicycle off of him Sam grumbled "Will be as soon as I get these damned unicycles off of me."

Wordy came running in and started moving the unicycles. He cleared the last one holding Sam down and reached out a hand "Better?"

Sam clasped Wordy's offered hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. He rubbed his lower right side and answered "Yeah. Thanks."

He bent to pick up his gun that had been knocked from his hand and a slight hiss escaped.

As Sam stood up he hoped that Ed and Wordy had not heard him. His eyes flicked to each of them. Crap, no such luck. "Just a little sore. You would be too if you had a dozen unicycles fall on you."

Ed started moving the subdued boy out to the awaiting patrol unit as he said "Yep, but you're still getting checked out Samo."

"Aww come on Ed, it was just a few bikes. No need to get checked out" Sam argued.

Greg came over the headset "No arguments Sam. You get checked out or you can come back to the barn and stay here with me doing some paperwork."

"Copy that" Sam answered unhappily. Paperwork was something he hated doing. He decided a quick check by the EMT would be the lesser of the two evils.

Wordy and Ed hid their smiles. All it took was a threat of being benched to the truck or sitting in the barn doing paperwork and the Boss could normally get Sam to comply with getting checked out.

* * *

 _ **EMS Rig Outside Timmy's**_

Sam had walked back to Timmy's with Wordy saying he just needed to get the kinks out. He also told them that there was no need to send the EMS to the bike shop because he was okay.

Ed had given Wordy a quick glance and both nodded. Wordy went along with Sam to ensure he got to the EMS rig outside Timmy's okay. They had learned that Sam was not always entirely truthful with them on his injuries.

It was a slow process to earn Sam's trust. None of them had achieved it yet. Though they were making inroads. Someday Wordy hoped Sam could trust them like he trusted Jim and his old unit.

Wordy watched Sam like a hawk as they walked back. Sam looked okay except occasionally Sam put his hand on his back. Wordy asked "Your back hurt?"

Sam glanced at Wordy "Just a little sore. Think a pedal hit it or maybe one of the seats. Nothing to worry about."

As they arrived at the EMS rig Wordy said "That's what the EMT gets to determine. Now be a good boy and let them take a look at you."

The EMT indicated for Sam to sit on the gurney and then asked "Do you have pain anywhere?"

Wordy didn't even let Sam attempt to answer "Lower right side. He keeps rubbing the area."

Sam gave Wordy an evil look. Wordy simply shrugged and gave him a look that said 'not gonna let you get away with not telling him'.

The EMT had Sam pull up his shirts then exclaimed "That's an impressive bruise you have there." The medic probed the area gently.

It hurt but not that bad and Sam did not want a trip to the ER. So he clenched his jaw and held in the hiss of pain that wanted to escape.

When the medic stopped probing Sam said "I bruise a lot. Always looks worse than it is."

The medic looked at Sam unbelievingly then at Wordy for confirmation. Sam almost rolled his eyes. No one ever believed him about his bruising. He wished he didn't bruise so vividly.

Wordy nodded "It's true. You should see him after a good round of hand to hand combat training."

Sam chuckled. Lou had scared the crap out of him the first time he had seen how badly he bruised. He had forgotten the hand to hand bruises after showering off the stench from climbing in a garbage dumpster with Lou to get a little boy. Lou had yelled at him and startled him into next week.

The medic took some vitals and then declared Sam fit for duty. He said "That bruise is near the kidney. If you see blood in your urine you need to see a doctor right away. There are a few other signs that may mean an injury to the kidney."

"So you will want to watch for the following and see a doctor if you experience any of these: abdominal pain and swelling, severe flank pain and back pain, drowsiness or decreased alertness, besides blood in the urine you may also have decreased urine output or inability to urinate, fever, increased heart rate, nausea or vomiting, skin that is pale or cool to touch and sweating."

Sam nodded "Okay. Can I go now?" He tucked in his shirts and hopped off the gurney.

"Yeah we are done here. Just remember to watch for those symptoms. It is important to get treatment if you have any of them" the medic stated again.

Wordy smiled "Don't worry we will. Did you all hear the symptoms?"

The entire team responded "Yes."

Sam shook his head. "Guys I'm okay. Really. No mother hens needed."

Greg chimed in "You let us be the judge of that Sam. Good job team. Love the team work. How bout you all head back to the barn for debrief."

They all answered "Copy."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

The team was wrapping up the debriefing when Sam felt a sharp pain in his right side. Damn that one hurt. It subsided quickly and he let out a slow inconspicuous breath. At least he thought it was inconspicuous until Jules leaned over.

Jules saw Sam wince slightly and let out a breath that sounded like a slow hiss. She leaned over and asked quietly not drawing attention "Hurting?"

Sam shrugged and then whispered "A bit."

"Did you take anything for it?" Jules asked.

"No. It will be fine soon. Just a twinge" Sam answered.

Jules let it drop for now. She would make sure to have Sam take a pain reliever before they went out again. But she would do it quietly. If she made a big deal of it in front of the others Sam would resist more.

Greg was finishing up "We got word that Ernie will be heading back to juvie. This was a clear violation of his release."

Lou asked "What about Cody? He looked a little lost when we arrived. He kept apologizing to the man he hit. The victim said Cody only hit him once. That it was Ernie that was the one really beating him."

Greg informed them "Cody will likely be put in a diversion program with community service since this is his first offence. He is basically a good kid that got mixed up with the wrong sort. Sending him to juvie is more likely to create a problem than solve one for this boy. Any more questions or comments?"

Ed spoke up and offered a compliment "Good work Sam. Nice take down from under the unicycles."

Sam nodded once to Ed as he blushed slightly. It was nice to hear praise instead of being told he acted rashly or took a risk. But he still didn't quite know how to accept praise for just doing his job, especially from Ed.

And truthfully in his own mind he didn't deserve a compliment. If he had just been better, faster and more alert he would have gotten out of the way of the unicycles. Or he would have gotten the boy before he could knock the unicycles down in the first place.

Sam felt that the small pain in his side was just punishment for his failings. It was a reminder to improve and not make the same mistake again. He was just glad no one else got hurt because of his unsatisfactory performance of his job.

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV in SRU Parking Garage – Sam and Jules**_

They were the last pair to head out after debriefing. Jules told Sam she had to stop and grab something before they left. Neither had turned on their headsets yet.

Jules jumped in and started the SUV. She watched as Sam got in the passenger side. He did so gingerly she noticed. It did hurt more than just a little bit. She had been right.

She held out her hand with two pills and said "Take these."

Sam looked at the pills "No."

With a tone mixed with both frustration and authority Jules responded "Sam."

"Jules" Sam grated back at her.

Jules closed her hands over the pills and made a show of putting her hand on her comms unit. She wasn't above using underhanded tactics to get Sam to take the pills.

So Jules said "Fine, I'll just let Ed know you are hurting. I'm sure you won't mind spending some time in the truck today."

Sam growled out "Dammit Jules. You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" Jules challenged.

An upset sigh expelled from Sam and he growled "Fine, give me the damned pills."

Jules opened her hand and with a smile and in gleeful tone said "I knew you'd see it my way."

Popping the pills in his mouth and dry swallowing them Sam threw out in a disgruntled fashion "See if I tell you the truth again."

Jules just chuckled "Riiight. I don't have eyes Sam. I can't see when you wince or the look in your eyes that says you are in pain. I must be deaf too because I certainly can't hear when you hiss in pain."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest "Just drive. You made your point. Don't rub it in."

Jules put the SUV in gear but held her foot on the brake as she ran her hand over his arm "I care Sam. I don't like to see you in pain."

She could see those words would not get him out of his grumpy mood so she teased "Besides if you are in pain, sex is out of the question tonight. Would you rather a couple of pain relievers or no sex?"

Sam couldn't help the uptick of his mouth. Jules knew how to get him to laugh. So he teased back "Don't know. Hard choice."

"OOOWWW" Sam exclaimed as Jules punched him in the left bicep.

Jules arched a brow.

Sam said "Alright you win. But, my sexy sniper chick, I'm holding you to seriously hot sex tonight because I took the damned pills."

Chuckling Jules released the brake, pressed her foot on the gas pedal and said "Turn on your comms unit."

Sam teased in a serious tone "Uhhhh Jules. Um. Uhhhh. Shit, mine was on."

Jules slammed on the brake so hard Sam jerked forward. Only the seatbelt saved him from smashing into the windshield. Sam cringed when he saw the look of utter horror on Jules's face. He didn't mean to cause that look.

Sam quickly said "Joking. Just joking. See. Off. Completely off. Sorry Jules."

"OOOOWWWW" Sam yelped yet again rubbing where Jules punched him again.

"Sam Braddock I swear. You are gonna cause my heartrate to skyrocket" Jules admonished.

A smug look came over Sam's face as he cockily said "Wouldn't be the first time today. Seemed to me you rather enjoyed it this morning."

Jules couldn't help it and burst out laughing as she maneuvered the SUV onto the street. Sam was incorrigible sometimes. It was part of his charm though. One of the things that drew her to Sam and made her take risks she never dreamed of taking before he came along.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Commander Holleran's Office**_

Greg had knocked and Holleran had said to enter so Greg opened the door and walked in. "Afternoon Commander."

Holleran looked up from his paperwork and saw the file in Greg's hand "Afternoon Greg. What can I do for you?"

Greg put the file on his desk "Injury report from the last call."

Holleran sighed "Do I even need to guess who?"

Chuckling Greg said "Probably not."

Opening the file Holleran scanned it "You know these files used to be all about Wordsworth. Did you make Braddock go get an ultrasound to be sure there is no damage to the kidney?"

Greg shook his head "No. The medic supplied a list of symptoms. Sam seems okay but the team will watch him closely. You know as well as we do how hard it is to get him to get checked out on scene. Let alone a trip to the ER."

Leaning back in his chair Holleran nodded "No easy task I grant you that." Then he pulled a file from his desk and handed to Greg as he said "This came in a little while ago. I was going to brief the Sergeants tomorrow in our meeting but thought your team might have a need to know."

Reviewing the file quickly Greg said "The University bomber is suspected of being in Toronto?"

Holleran nodded "Yes. Although they don't have a name associated with the bomber, the taskforce from Montreal believe he is moving locations and there were hints that he is targeting Toronto."

"I'll have Winnie send a picture of the sketch to the team" Greg said.

Signing the injury report and handing it back to Greg Holleran said "All witnesses at the five previous bombings have said the same thing. The taskforce says that the University bomber likes to watch his bombs go off. Camera footage has confirmed that he always wears a red hoodie, sunglasses and a white backpack with a red maple leaf on it."

Greg asked "Have they figured out a motive yet?"

Shaking his head Holleran replied "No not yet. But the departments attacked so far are all bio-medical or life sciences."

Considering that Greg said "Could have a grudge against those departments, perhaps rejected when he applied for entry in those departments. He might have a beef with their lab experiments, maybe eco-terrorist or animal rights. Really it could be any number of things."

He closed the file and said "I'll get this back to you in a bit."

Holleran nodded and said "Make sure Braddock goes and gets an ultrasound after shift. He can do that at an independent lab and stay away from the hospital. The General will have my hide if I let this slide."

Greg chuckled "Okay. Hate to do it but I'll let Sam know it is the truck for the next two weeks if he doesn't comply."

"Damn good thing there is something he hates to do to hold over his head. Otherwise we'd have a hell of a time getting him to do it without a direct order. Which I do not like to do to him" Holleran sighed.

"Understood. I concur too. He's been harmed too much by orders. Even if it is in his best interests I hate doing it too. I'll get Wordy to take him" Greg stated then turned and headed out to Winnie's desk.

When Greg closed his door Norm turned his chair and stared out the window. Greg was right. His godson had been harmed way too much and way too often by orders. A little coercion was better than an order. That way the choice was still up to Sam. Not that it was much of a choice but it was still his to make.

He turned back to his desk and got busy with reviewing the budget reports. The politician were at it again trying to undercut them by demanding further budget cuts. They had already lost the services of Dr. Lauria due to budget cuts. Good thing that Parker had a comprehensive training plan and they were lucky enough to have skilled negotiators on each team.

Now they wanted unrealistic things like less training time, less money for ammo and six man teams. Holleran leaned back in his chair disgusted at the politician's unreasonable demands. They just did not get that the training and ammo was essential to SRU saving lives. Seven man teams were needed too. It was already tight and it was a darned good thing the SRU teams cross-trained in all areas.

He sighed and began formulating his response. He probably could stave off the training and ammo cuts and if he was lucky the team size. But he was under no illusions. More and more of his peers from other SWAT departments around the country had to move to six man teams.

Holleran could see the writing on the wall. He needed to prepare his teams for that eventuality. Maybe, just maybe if he was lucky he could do an end run like William had done with JTF2 units.

Perhaps when the time came he would agree to drop to a man team from each team. But at the same time finagle an additional team. Which of course would be comprised of the men dropped from each team. It could open up some advancement for some of the men that were ready for leadership roles too.

Holleran decided to talk to William about how he managed to do that. He would also need to speak with Greg about how best to prepare all the teams for that possibility. Start identifying members that should be groomed for leadership roles.

He thought that Sam would be a good candidate for that in a few years. He was doing surprisingly well transitioning from soldier to urban officer. He and William had discussed it on numerous occasions. Although William still held out a little hope that Sam might return to the military.

Norm knew better. That boat had sailed. Sam had been used and manipulated so badly in the military by men with a vendetta against the General. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

No, here was where Sam belonged. Here was where Sam would stay. In then SRU, Sam could make a difference and begin to heal from the untenable atrocities he was subjected to in the military.

* * *

 _ **SRU SUVs Patrolling and SRU HQ**_

Greg had just finished telling the team about the University bomber and Winnie sent them the sketch to their phones.

Sam pulled his out and looked at it. At the stoplight he turned it for Jules to see "This is the guy."

Jules took a good look and said "Looks a bit like that Unibomber with the whole hoodie and sunglasses thing."

Ed said over the headset "Wouldn't hurt for us to do a drive by the University."

Jules responded "Sam and I are the closest. We could do it."

Spike pipped in "Lou and I are close too."

Ed directed them "Why don't you both do a drive by then stop for lunch."

Lou said "Lunch sounds good I'm starving. Sam, Jules you want to join Spike and me. There's a new little hole in the wall Thai restaurant my friend John was telling me about near the University."

Spike looked at Lou "Are you trying to kill me? Lunch with Sam and Jules? They still think I switched their uniforms. Which I did _NOT_ do."

Everyone laughed and Sam grinned at Jules then kidded "Spike you are safe for lunch. I promise to keep Jules from poisoning your food or punching you."

Jules rolled her eyes at Sam "Spike I promise to make sure Sam doesn't depants you at the restaurant."

Spike groaned "Guys. I really didn't do it. Come on. Give me a break. I will find out who did though. Then I'll help you get revenge. Deal?"

Sam teased "I don't know Spike."

Jules smiled. It was time to put Spike out of his misery so she said "Okay Spike I believe you. You are safe. But if I find out you are being untruthful and you really did do it you better watch out."

Greg was chuckling at the easy banter among his team, his family and smiled. He said "Behave children. Remember you are out in public and representing SRU. Ed, Wordy perhaps you can head to the barn. Need to talk to you about something." Greg thought it best if the three of them talked about how to get Sam to go get an ultrasound without him around.

* * *

 _ **The Thai Underground Restaurant**_

After doing a drive by the University and seeing nothing out of the ordinary Spike, Lou, Sam and Jules all headed to the restaurant after Lou gave them directions. Jules and Sam pulled up to the Thai Underground restaurant that Lou suggested, parked and got out.

The Thai Underground was a tiny restaurant that one would easily miss. There was a tiny sign at ground level pointing to stairs leading down.

As they approached the steps Jules said "They beat us here."

Sam nodded and started down the stairs "Lou wasn't kidding. It is a hole in the wall."

Jules tilted her head and commented "More like a hole in the ground."

She shivered at going underground in tight spaces. Her irrational fear of being buried alive tended to kick in when she was in small underground places.

As they entered they saw Spike and Lou already seated at a table. They joined them.

Sam asked "So Lou what does John recommend here?"

Then Sam looked around thinking it didn't looked all that clean. But he guessed it would be okay. He'd eaten in a hell of a lot worse places.

Lou replied "Depends on what you like. If you like it spicy then I'd go for the pad kra pao or the tom yum. If you are looking for something less spicy then John says they have a very good chicken soup or mango sticky rice.

The server came over and Sam and Lou both ordered the pad kra pao. Sam also ordered the tom yum. Jules ordered the chicken soup and the mango sticky rice for them all to share as dessert. Spike ordered the pad see ew preferring a less spicy dish too.

The four had an enjoyable lunch joking and laughing. Lou and Sam were both impressed at the spiciness of their pad kra pao. They both downed lots of water along the way.

Jules tried one small bite of Sam's pad kra pao thinking it couldn't be that spicy. She promptly downed her entire glass of water. Then she declared both Sam and Lou insane for eating something that spicy.

Sam sneakily tried to get the others to try the tom yum. He told them is was less spicy than the pad kra pao. But Jules and Spike unequivalently declined after Lou ruined it.

Lou had taken a small taste and exclaimed it was hotter than the pad kra pao. Although it was comical watching Lou as he downed his, Jules's and Spike's full glasses of water trying to cool the spicy fire in his mouth.

Sam could only finish half of his tom yum. It was way too spicy even for him. It left him wiping beads of sweat from his brow. The cool sweet mango dessert that Jules's had ordered was a welcome relief for Sam's fiery mouth.

* * *

 _ **SRU SUV Patrolling – Sam and Jules**_

They had been back on patrol for twenty minutes when Sam began to feel nauseous. Lunch had been spicier than he had anticipated. He was still sweating from it. He wiped his brow and closed his eyes trying to stem the nausea.

Jules glanced at Sam and noticed the sweating "You doing okay?"

Sam answered "Lunch was a little spicier than I thought. My mouth is still on fire."

"Can't believe you tried to get me to taste that tom yum" Jules stated.

Sam just grinned "Worth a shot. Too bad Lou said something. Would have been fun to see Spike's reaction. Can you imagine?"

Spike said over the headset "I heard that Sam."

Then they heard Lou groan and Spike say "You okay buddy?"

Lou's voice was not his usual as he said "Pull over I'm gonna be sick."

Spike pulled over and Lou raced into the convenience store and headed for the bathroom.

Greg called out "Spike what's going on?"

Spike was running after Lou and called out "Not sure will let you know when I do."

Fifteen minutes later Spike came back on the line and said "It's okay now. Lunch did not sit well with Lou. He said it was too spicy. He's doing better now that he got rid of it."

Sam thought to himself, yeah I kinda feel like getting rid of it too as the nausea feeling stayed with him and he swiped at the sweat that beaded is forehead.

Jules looked at Sam and said "Sam you ate the same thing. Maybe it is food poisoning. You feel okay?"

Sam didn't get a chance to answer as Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Toronto University. Security at the Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building just found a suspicious package."

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Outside Front**_

The team assembled and Ed took one look at Lou and said "You don't look so hot. We can use you but in the truck Lou unless up are not up to it."

Lou put his hand over his stomach and said "I can handle the truck. Stomach is settling now. I'm good."

Ed looked at Sam. He had heard Jules comment that Sam ate the same thing as Lou. Ed asked "You good?"

Sam nodded "I'm good to go." It was a slight turn of words. He didn't really admit to being good but good to go. He had been in the field feeling worse than this. So technically he was good to go.

Ed did not hear the distinction and only heard Sam was good. They listened as Greg filled them in on details he gleaned from the University security lead.

Greg explained "Spike time for Babycakes. They found a suspicious package in the main lab security office on the third floor. It has the earmarks of the University bomber."

Ed said "Wordy and I will go with Spike. Jules and Sam I need you to evacuate the building. Lou if you can get cameras on the crowd we might just be able to spot this lunatic since they say he likes to stick around to watch. It would be nice to lock his ass up and stop his reign of terror."

Sam asked "How many levels are we dealing with here?"

Lou responded "I'll send you the blueprints first thing."

As they all headed off to their assigned tasks Jules said to Sam "I'll start at the top you can start at the bottom. We'll cover more if we split up."

Sam nodded "Exactly what I was thinking."

Lou called out "Guys this building is more underground then above. Five floors above and eight below. The two lowest levels are only accessible via a completely separate elevator that is around the other side of the building. It is their most restricted labs."

Sam started to jog as he said "I'll start with the two lowest levels. Boss do we need an access key for the elevator?"

"I'll check on that for you Sam and send someone to you if needed" Greg responded then jogged over to the Department Chairman who was standing with the patrol officers.

Ed said "Wordy help Jules with floors that are accessible via the main entrance."

Wordy called out "Jules you still go high, I'll go low."

"Copy" Jules said as she entered the building and saw Sam veer off to head around the back side of the building.

Greg informed Sam "No key required Sam. You just need to punch in security access code 7238528 to open the doors to where the elevators are located."

"7238528, copy" Sam responded as he veered off from Jules.

Sam caught a flash of red and white in his periphery vision as he ran around the side of the building headed for the back. He turned his head and could not believe what he was seeing, rather who he was seeing, standing with the crowd that was being moved back from the building.

He called out "I see him. The University bomber."

As Sam's eyes landed on the University bomber the bomber saw Sam. "Crap he sees me too. He's running."

Ed called "Get him Sam. Don't let him out of your sight. Lou you okay to back up Sam?"

Lou was out of the truck and running "Yeah, on it."

Sam was chasing after the University bomber. He had bolted towards the back of the building. The subject rounded the corner and Sam lost sight of him. Damn.

He poured on more speed as his stomach roiled and pain gripped his abdomen. He pushed the pain down like he had been trained to do in the field. Sam was not letting the bomber get away from him.

Sam called out "Subject went around the back of the building. Following."

"Coming Sam" Lou called.

His speed was off dammit. Lou hated being slow right now. If Sam needed backup, he didn't want to be so far away. No one knew what the University bomber carried in that white backpack. He could be armed.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Backside**_

Sam rounded the corner and crashed into an unexpected thing. As he fell six costumed unicyclists riding various sized unicycles fell. Sam couldn't stop the yelp of pain when the unicyclist on the tallest unicycle fell onto his arm. He heard the snap and felt the pain.

Pushing himself up with one hand and extracting himself from the melee of unicycles and riders Sam could not believe his damned bad luck. Unicycles for a second time today. He scanned the area as he cradled his right arm close to his body.

Greg and the rest of the team had heard Sam's yelp and the clattering of metal and shouts from several people. Then they heard someone saying "Sorry I fell on your arm dude. Did I break it?"

Sam stared at the guys dressed in unicorn costumes as they all began to stand up. His internal thoughts came out in words "What the hell?"

The unicorn man said "We are practicing for the Unicorn freestyle competition."

Sam thought my day just gets weirder and weirder. He ground out more harshly than he intended because he got a stab of pain in his back as he began to speak "You need to evacuate the area."

As the costumed unicyclist continued to only stare at him Sam ordered in an icy voice reminiscent of the General's voice "There is a threat against this building. Evacuate Now. That is an order."

The unicyclist began to move off and Sam scanned the area again. He caught a glimpse of red and white as it entered what looked like an alcove.

Ed was impressed with Sam's authoritative tone. He would have snapped to attention at that tone. It was so like the General's he thought. Ed requested "Sam status."

Lou rounded the building and was stunned to see six unicyclists in unicorn costumes heading his way. He saw Sam starting to jog away from him and heard Sam speak.

Sam wasn't letting this bomber get away. He answered Ed "I lost him a moment when the damned unicorn fell on me. Think I see him in an alcove about half way down the building."

The team all except Lou paused a second and Greg asked "Unicorns?" then he added "Sam your arm okay?"

Sam knew he'd be in trouble for not being fully honest but he groused out anyways "It's been better." Then he deflected with "A damned unicorn riding a unicycle fell on me. What is it with me and unicycles today?"

That garnered a chuckle from the team.

Lou called out "I'm almost with Sam now. He is at the alcove that houses the elevator entrance to the two lowest levels."

Ed ordered "Wait for Lou Sam."

Sam came to a halt at the edge of the alcove and waited for Lou as he responded "Copy."

His arm was killing him but it was his right so he had no problem holding his gun in his left hand. Sam held his right tightly to his chest to avoid moving it to much. Sam glanced back and saw Lou was almost to him. Good he would not have to wait long.

Lou arrived and the first thing he noticed was that Sam held his right arm close to his chest. He wonder how badly it was hurt. But he assumed not badly if Sam was was still pursuing the subject. Lou thought quite a pair they made as his stomach turned and he felt like throwing up again.

But they shared a quick look that communicated that neither of them was letting this guy get away. More than a dozen people had been hurt or killed by the University bomber in his past bombings. This man could not be allowed to get away.

Sam said quietly "He had to have taken the elevator. No other place for him to go and it showed it just landed at the eighth floor. But I'm not sure how he got in without a code."

Pointing to a swipe card security box next to the elevator, Lou said in a low voice "There was one of these at the entrance too. Maybe he stole an access card or maybe he knew the security code. The blueprints also show a stairwell through that door even though it is labeled Utilities."

Sam looked at the door with Utilities painted on it and then back at Lou. Sam said "I'll take the stairs. You stay here in case he tries to come back up the elevator."

Lou nodded and he watched as Sam opened the door with his right hand as he aimed his gun with his left. He heard a slight hiss. Yep Sam's arm hurt but it couldn't be broken if he just opened a door with it.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Third Floor**_

Ed looked to Spike who was maneuvering Babycakes into place. Spike said "One man down range Ed."

He nodded to Spike and then called out "Sam on my way. Go careful we have no idea what he carries in that backpack. He could be armed."

Ed didn't like Sam's response earlier. His voice held a tone that was not quite right and they all heard his yelp. If he found out his rookie was less than honest with his status the rookie was going to be in so much trouble.

But he knew things about Sam that the others did not know. How even if he was injured, Sam would do his duty. Sam had shared some amazing feats in that hospital room when Sam poured out his pain that night he was told his lungs would not recover. But if Sam was hurt he needed back up and they were not letting that bomber get away.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Ground Floor**_

Jules called out "All five upper floors cleared. On my way too." She was closer to Lou and Sam being on the ground floor and she ran to the back of the building.

When Jules arrived at the alcove in back Lou said "I'm going to take the stairs and back up Sam."

Jules nodded and Lou headed off into the stairwell.

Wordy called out "Having some difficulty getting some of these people to leave."

Ed bounded down the stairs and had reached the ground floor. He was at a crossroads where he could go to either Sam or Wordy he called out "You need help Wordy?"

"No just saying it's taking a bit longer" Wordy answered.

As Ed resumed running he headed out the back and he called out "Jules any activity on the elevator?"

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Alcove at Back**_

"No, it's still showing it is at the lowest level. Perhaps we can get a key to override the card readers and disable it" Jules answered Ed.

Greg chimed in "We're on the same wave length Jules. I just got a key from building security. I'll bring it to you. Spike how goes it with the bomb?"

Spike called out "Pretty complicated configuration here. I'd feel better if everyone was out even though it doesn't look big enough to blow the whole building. I didn't get a chance to study the schematics of the building. This could be a central point or weak spot."

Greg called out as he ran "Understood Spike. Get out if you run out of time. Rather the building down than losing you. Is that understood?"

"Copy that Boss" Spike called out as he continued to work on the bomb. Damn this one was a challenge.

Ed and Greg arrived at Jules location at the same time. They heard Sam whisper "Boss we are on the eighth level. Cleared half and we are sending up three civilians in the elevator."

Greg asked "Why the elevator and not the stairs?"

Sam answered "One in a wheelchair, one too out of shape to make it up the eight flights. Also it removes one of the two egress options."

Ed looked at Jules and Greg and nodded in agreement. Sam was good. He said "Good thinking Sam. Once they are up here Jules and I will make it to the seventh floor via the stairs and evacuate it."

Sam said "Go careful on the seventh. One of them told me that is where they keep the lab animals."

Jules asked "What kind of animals."

Sam quipped "Unicorns I suspect."

Lou snorted.

Then Sam got serious as he said "Rats, mice, snakes including a few venomous ones, dogs and cats mostly."

Ed looked at Greg and saw his mouth quirk up into a small smile at the mention of cats "Not a word."

Greg suppressed the smile at Ed's uncontrolled little shiver when he heard cats and said "What is on level eight?"

Lou was glad he was on the eighth level where there were no snakes. He hated snakes. Even little tiny non-venomous ones gave him the heebie-jeebies. He answered quietly "Mostly small labs with lots of equipment. Coolers full of specimens, cultures and such."

Jules cringed "So all the nasty bio research stuff. Nice."

The elevator pinged and all three raised their weapons in case the bomber had fooled Sam and Lou and entered the elevator. Three every frightened people stared at the weapons that were aimed at them and raised their hands.

A woman in the wheelchair stammered out "The officers sent us up and said we had to evacuate."

They all lowered their weapons and Greg asked "Is there anyone else on the eighth floor?"

She shook her head no as her colleague pushed her out of the elevator "No like I told the officers, only the three of us were working down there today."

Ed asked "Any idea how many might be on the seventh floor?"

Again she shook her head "No I'm sorry I never go to the seventh. Don't know who or how many work there."

Ed and Jules headed for the stairs. Greg locked down the elevator then escorted the lab technicians away from the building and pointed out the evacuation area.

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head "Wordy how goes the evacuation?"

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Basement Level Six**_

Wordy was beyond frustrated now. He was ready to point his gun and order them out at gunpoint. He responded to Greg using Sam's words "It's been better. Levels one through five cleared. Working on level six."

The main lab technician insisted on closing down tests he said were critical and dangerous if left running unattended. Wordy had sent all but the handful of necessary technicians out.

The lead technician looked up at the officer and said "We are working as fast as possible Officer. We just can't make this worse by allowing these tests to run without us."

Wordy heard Ed call out that he and Jules had reached the seventh level and were starting to clear the level. He was sending them up via the stairs since the elevator was now locked down.

He paced as the people worked. He listened to Spike's update to Greg. He needed a few more minutes. He ran into an unseen counter measure and had to resolve that. Luckily the timer still had ten minutes on it.

Wordy said "You have two minutes tops then we leave. The bomb is down to ten minutes. They've been known to detonate prematurely though."

The lead technician called out to the others and got reports they were finished. The last thing he did was to unlock a glass case and push a big red button.

Wordy asked "What was that for?"

The lab technician rushed passed him as he headed out. There was no way he wanted to get blown up. He said as he went "It secures the bottom two levels."

Wordy grabbed the man's arms "What do you mean secures the bottom two levels?"

Nervous and wanting to get out of the building the man said "Exactly that. It locks them down. Ten inch steel security doors lock in place at the elevators and stairs on both levels. Per protocol I'm to push that button before I leave the lab in the event of an evacuation. Nothing gets in or out of those levels."

Wordy thought about Jules, Ed, Sam and Lou. They were locked in those levels. Wordy held onto the man's arm as he escorted him from the building. He called out "Boss we may have a problem. Genius here just locked Sam, Lou, Ed and Jules in the lower levels."

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Basement Level Eight**_

Sam and Lou had been working silently through the various labs and room. They had come to the last one and Sam motioned to Lou to move to the opposite side of the door while he covered him.

They both paused when they heard Wordy. Sam thought great. His day couldn't get any worse. Not only was his arm definitely broken but his abdomen and flank were throbbing with occasional shooting pains, he was sweating and he felt like hurling.

He had no idea if those were related to the symptoms he was supposed to watch out for or lunch. Sam thought it was most likely lunch because Lou looked like he was about to hurl and kept placing his left hand on his stomach too.

To distract his mind from the pain he had thought wouldn't it be nice if both Lou and he ended up hurling on the subject. Sam pulled his mind back to business and forced the fingers on his right hand to show three. Lou saw and nodded. Sam began lowering his fingers and when he lowered the last one they both slipped into the room.

The room had various lab equipment and a few desks. Sam said "You might as well come out. They've locked down the level. You're not going anywhere. You're stuck here with us and if the bomb blows you get a front row seat."

Sam and Lou were both surprised when a red hooded figure crawled slowly out from under a desk.

Lou said "Hands were we can see them. Now"

The University bomber put his hands out to his sides. Sam kept his gun leveled at him as he said "Lou need you to do the honors."

Lou nodded understanding there was no way Sam could cuff him with his arm. Lou had figured out it must be broken with the way Sam was handling it. Damn, why did Sam go in knowing his arm was broken? There were things he would just never understand about Sam.

He moved forward lowering his weapon and pulling out handcuffs "My pleasure Sam."

Sam saw the bomber thinking about running and he said "I wouldn't run if I were you. I'm a dead shot. I never miss."

Lou laughed when the bomber looked at him with fear "Yeah it's true he never misses and that is usually from a long distance. As close as you are it'd be like child's play to him. Turn around slowly and put one hand behind your back." Lou then removed the backpack, cuffed him and called out "Subject in custody."

He then searched the man for any weapons. He found a security access card and showed it to Sam. "How bout that, I was right. Not only is he a lowlife bomber he is a thief too. One more charge they can add to the list of his crimes."

The University bomber indignantly said "I'm not a thief, that's my card."

Looking at the card Lou smiled "Boss we have an identity. The University bomber is Unais Usman."

Sam commented "His parents must not have liked him to name him that."

Unais growled "Death to infidels. You westerners have filthy habits and morals. Death to you all."

Lou laughed "Nah, I think your days of causing death and mayhem are over Uanus."

The University bomber growled "My name is pronounced _Un au is_. Not _U anus_."

Lou shrugged "Sorry my bad."

Finding no weapons Lou moved the man forward passed Sam and into the hallway.

Sam lowered his gun and took a shaky breath. It was getting a lot harder to quell the nausea. He thought he was gonna puke as Lou had moved in to cuff the University bomber.

Now that he didn't have to level his gun at the subject, his left hand went to his stomach as pain lanced through his abdomen and back. He leaned heavily on the wall as his lunch threatened to come up.

Sam hoped he could hang onto his lunch long enough to hand-off the subject. But he was doubtful seeing they were locked down here right now. He started to follow Lou into the hallway.

They might have the man in custody but they couldn't afford to let their guard down. Speaking of which Sam stopped and turned to get the backpack. They needed to know if it concealed a bomb. It would be just his damned luck if it did.

He holstered his gun and squatted down next to it. With his left hand he carefully opened it. Relief. It contained several porno magazines, a half-full bottle of Ultimat Vodka, a package of cigarettes, two U-No candy bars and a bag of pork rinds.

Sam thought was this guy was such a hypocrite. So much for hating western habits and morals. Seemed _Uanus_ had a few filthy habits and of his own. Sam left the backpack where it was and stood to join Lou out in the hall.

He was feeling really bad all of a sudden. He got a bit dizzy as bile rose. Nope he wasn't gonna make it to hand-off the subject. Lunch demanded to come back up.

Quickly Sam switched his headset to mute. No need for his team to hear him lose his lunch. Damn that spicy food did not sit well with him either.

Sam fell to his knees and started to retch.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Basement Level Seven**_

The team all laughed at Lou's deliberate mispronunciation of the subject's name and his glib 'sorry my bad'.

Afterwards Ed called out with a smile "Good work guys. Seventh level is clear too. Just Jules and me left here. We got everyone out before it was locked down. Greg what was that about locked down? Is there any way to override it?"

Jules sat down in a chair and looked around. Great, just great. She was seven damned stories underground with a bomb set to go off. Getting buried alive seemed less of an irrational fear given this situation.

Ed looked around and saw all the cats in the cages. He hated cats with an unbridled passion. The thought of being locked in here with them was uncomfortable at the very least.

Greg responded "The locking mechanism to secure those levels is a time based. It has and override in the main lab security office."

Ed breathed out "You mean the security office with the bomb set to go off in it?"

"Yeah that one" Greg's frustrated voice answered.

Jules asked "So how much time?"

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Third Floor**_

Spike's yell as he ran overrode Greg's answer "Outta time. Out of time. Clear away. Everyone back."

He made it to the stairwell and down two flights of stairs. He had done his best but his best was not good enough in this situation.

Spike was thinking of his teammates locked in the lower levels as the bomb exploded.

The building shook violently.

Spike was thrown down the last flight of stairs. His head struck the bottom step and he was out cold.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Outside Front**_

Greg and Wordy blanched when they heard Spike's yell. They cringed when the bomb exploded. They watched as the building shook violently and breathed a small sigh of relief when it did not immediately collapse. It was still standing right now.

Wordy started running for the entrance. He pulled out of Greg's grasp as he tried to stop him.

Greg let him go and called out "Spike status?"

Ed's shaken, concerned voice asked "Spike didn't make it out before it blew?"

Relief at hearing Ed's voice Greg said "No. Wordy is checking. Your status?"

Ed reported over a cacophony of animal noises "A few ceiling tiles came down. Animals are definitely spooked but Jules and I are both okay."

Greg asked "Sam, Lou status?"

The comms were quiet. A few moments later Lou answered "We're good. A little dust from the rafters but nothing serious."

Greg heard a sound in the back ground of someone in distress, like a moan and then he heard what sounded like retching. He asked "What's that sound?"

Lou replied "Sam. Seems lunch didn't set well with him either."

"Okay. Sit tight we will see what we can do to get you guys out" Greg said not liking the sound of that.

Jules asked again "So how much time Boss?"

Greg answered "Twelve hours."

Ed, Jules and Lou all groaned at hearing the amount of time. Sam was too busy hurling to even hear.

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Ground Level Stairwell**_

Wordy skidded to a stop. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. He breathed out "Oh thank god."

Greg asked "Wordy, you found Spike?"

Wordy reported "His pulse is steady and he is breathing normally. Looks like Spike took the express route down the stairs. His head didn't seem to like it much though. He's got a pretty nasty bump on his forehead. I'm not moving him. Send in the medics."

Bending low Wordy tried to hear as he thought Spike said something. It must have been his imagination but he said anyways "Just rest Spike. Help is coming. Rest."

Spike was coming around. He heard Wordy through the bass drum that was pounding in his skull. He moaned out his first thought "The guys? Are they safe?"

Wordy heard that one and answered "They are all okay. You will be too. Just don't move. You took a bad fall."

Spike coughed a few times as the dusty air filled his lungs. He moaned sadly "Sorry Babycakes" then he slipped unconscious again.

Wordy said solemnly "Babycakes didn't make it. Spike's gonna be inconsolable."

The medics rushed in and began to work. They put Spike in the neck brace and turned him over. They assessed his vitals and one turned to Wordy "Don't see anything external but that doesn't preclude any internal damage. The ER will check more fully. Are you going with him?"

Wordy nodded as he said "Boss I'm gonna go with Spike."

Greg responded "Keep me posted. I'll let you know if we work out a solution to get the others out sooner."

"Copy that" Wordy replied as he walked behind the gurney as they made their way out to the waiting rig.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later - Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Basement Level Seven**_

It had been two hours since they had been locked in here. The team had turned off their headsets to conserve battery life. They would use their phones to communicate unless they all needed to be in the know. Then they would turn on their headsets.

Greg had been working to find a way to override the security lockdown. Last he heard Greg had a lead on the designer of the system. The firefighters had made good progress on the fires on the second, third and fourth floors.

Luckily the building remained structurally sound and they had no worries of it collapsing in on them. But both Jules and Ed paced. Neither could sit still for several reasons.

For Jules it was her irrational fear of being buried alive. Even though there was no worry of that it still unnerved her to be trapped underground. Mostly she paced due to her worry for Spike, Sam and Lou.

She knew Spike was getting the help he needed so that was good. But she would not rest easy until she knew he was really okay. It had been two hours and still no update from Wordy on his condition.

Jules was worried for Lou and Sam because not only were they locked in with the subject, who was capable of who knows what. They were also both sick. Food poisoning could be terrible. But she reminded herself, she did not know if it was food poisoning. It could just be the spicy food did not settle well with them.

Ed was worried about Spike and Sam. Wordy was there for Spike. He hoped to god that Spike was not hurt badly. He was gonna have to talk to Spike about cutting it too close with bombs. He needed to give himself more time to exit the building.

Spike was unwavering when trying to defuse bombs. Ed understood the devastation that could be wrought with explosives and had always thought that things had no value when it came to even one member of his team. He would rather a hundred empty buildings blew than any one of his team be injured by a blast.

Ed knew that Spike would have a difficult time after this. He always did when he could not defuse a bomb. Luckily that rarely happened. The fact that the firefighters confirmed that Babycakes was destroyed was another point that would trouble Spike. Understandable for Spike. Ed thought Spike would probably mourn Babycakes loss almost as if she were human.

God what was he thinking Spike would mourn Babycakes just like a human. It was a bit unnatural but it was normal with Spike and he was loved for being just who he was; his quirks and all. Ed thought once he got out of here he would have to see about salvaging some of Babycakes for Spike. Something Spike could hold onto.

Sam was another story all together. He had been hiding something. Ed was sure of it now. Sam had been evasive after his throwing up and let Lou do all the talking.

If it was something bad it could be a problem now that they were trapped down here for twelve hours. Ten now since two had already passed.

Looking around him and seeing all the cats he realized they were unnerving him more. He said "Jules let's find a different room."

Jules stopped pacing and looked around. She couldn't stop the little bubble of mirth that percolated up and out "Cats bothering you?"

Ed put an arm around her shoulders and said "Bout as much as being trapped seven stories underground is bothering you."

"Touche'. At least Lou isn't here with the snakes" Jules remarked.

Ed smiled "Yeah that's good."

Jules voiced her fear "I hope it isn't food poisoning and they are both okay. That could be bad if they both become incapacitated with the subject."

Ed stopped "Shit I hadn't thought about that." He pulled out his phone and dialed Lou putting it on speaker. When Lou answered Ed asked "How are you feeling Lou?"

 _[Lou answered "I'm feeling okay. Why?"]_

"You think this might be food poisoning since both you and Sam got sick? You both ate the same thing" Ed said.

 _[Looking over at Sam, Lou responded "My stomach is a little upset but it is subsiding. Sam looks like shit though. He's in pain, sweating and saying he is still nauseated even though nothing is left to come up."]_

Jules asked "Lou what kind of pain?"

 _["Well for one his arm. I've done what I can to splint it. But it is definitely broken. I also see him pressing on his side and stomach like I was doing earlier. He's trying to look like he's not in pain. But you know we just have to look close enough to see the signs" Lou explained.]_

Jules mind raced through the symptoms the medic gave them earlier as Ed stated "Broken arm? God dammit I suspected he was hiding something. Dammit when the hell did that happen? You aren't having a problem with the subject are you?"

 _[Flinching at the anger in Ed's voice Lou knew Sam was going to be in trouble with Ed. Likely him too for not saying anything earlier._

 _Lou decided to answer the last question first before delving into the other. Lou said quietly "No problem with the subject. He is quiet and subdued as a mouse. Could be that we told him Sam never misses a shot."_

 _"As for Sam's arm, I think it broke when the unicorn landed on him."]_

"What the hell is all this about a unicorn?" Ed ground out.

 _[Lou chuckled; he couldn't help himself as the image of the unicyclists came to mind. He explained to Ed and Jules. Then he said "I should have said something earlier but we could not let the bomber get away."_

 _"Sam was alright up until he started puking his guts out. I think he has had experience working with busted limbs. Other than not being able to cuff the subject it didn't seem to bother him too much."]_

Ed fumed. Sam had enough trouble being honest with them about injuries he didn't need the team feeding into them and allowing Sam to put himself in harm's way. He ground out "Young we are going to have a serious talk about appropriate risk for teammates when we get out of here. You damn well know you should have said something."

"The subject was in a contained area. You should not have allowed Braddock to go after him regardless of what his capabilities may or may not be. You had no idea what could have happened."

Ed's ire increased with his volume as lashed out "The bomber could have gotten the drop on Sam and he may not have been able to defend himself with a broken arm. As a result Sam might have been hurt worse or even ended up dead. We do not put our teammates at risk."

Jules laid a hand on Ed's shoulder and whisper "Ed not the time for this. Later."

Ed reeled it back in. He had lashed out at Lou unjustly. Later when he was in more control he would have a reasonable discussion with Lou. He would admit that he was the one in charge and should have stopped Sam based on his suspicion. He should have ordered Sam to wait until he arrived.

 _[Lou looked at Sam and realized Ed was completely right. He felt like shit now and rightly so. He had let his desire to stop the University bomber from getting away overshadow Sam's safety. And even his safety too. If the bomber had gotten Sam's gun both of them could have ended up dead._

 _All he could say was "Yes Sir. I understand my error now. It won't happen ever again."]_

Jules urgently interrupted "Lou, about Sam. You said he was sweating, throwing up and had pain in his abdomen and flank. Those are all symptoms the medic said to watch out for. Has he shown any of the other symptoms like drowsiness or decreased alertness, fever, increased heart rate or skin that is pale or cool to touch?"

 _["Hang on. I'll find out" Lou said as he realized he may have screwed up a second time.]_

* * *

 _ **Toronto University – Life Sciences and Bio Engineering Building – Basement Level Eight**_

Lou walked over to Sam and crouched down. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked as he put his hand to Sam's forehead.

Sam pulled away "Been better. Not going back to that restaurant again."

Lou grinned slightly "I hear ya on that one. Gotta check your pulse rate Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Lou didn't lie "Jules will kill me if I don't. You feeling drowsy or tired?" He took the pulse and to him it seemed normal.

Sam said "No not drowsy."

Lou put his phone on speaker and said "Jules you are on speaker. Sam's pulse feels like a normal rate to me."

 _[Jules asked "What's the rate?"]_

Lou shrugged and said "About ninety beats per minute. Close to the high side of normal but he just finished dry heaving again."

Sam cringed inwardly Jules would know his heart was racing.

 _[Jules gasped lightly "Sam dammit. Why didn't you say anything? That's like twice your resting rate."_

 _Ed questioned "How do you know that Jules?"_

 _Jules quickly covered for the real reason she knew. She knew because she counted his heart beats as she laid her head on his chest so many nights. It was always between forty five and fifty five beats per minute when they were calm._

 _She said "Sam was bragging how low his resting heart rate is. Normally it is about fifty. Sam why didn't you say anything?"]_

Sam responded "About what. I got bad food. I've been painting the ground with my unappetizing lunch for the past two hours. It is bound to be high."

 _[Jules said "Sam I don't think it is food poisoning. I think you are having the symptoms the medic told you to look out for._

 _Ed said "Turn on your headsets. Now!"]_

They all turned them on.

Ed said "Boss you there?"

Greg looked at his watch and realized it was earlier than their appointed checking time. He asked "Ed is there a problem?"

"Oh yeah there's a problem and I know two heads that are gonna roll" Ed bit out. Then he asked "Any progress on getting us out of here sooner?"

Greg said "Working on that. Might be a solution, the designer of the system is on her way. She should be here in about thirty-five minutes. The fire fighters said the override switch was complete destroyed. What is the problem?"

Ed said "Sam care to explain yourself?"

Sam sighed. He had thought it was the food. But now Jules was thinking it was the other and he had to concede that it probably was. Lou had not continued to get sick. He hadn't stopped in the last two hours. And the pain was increasing not decreasing.

He was so busted, no pun intended regarding his arm too. He had heard Lou tell Ed about his arm. Nothing left to do but to own up to his screw ups today and take his lumps; which was likely to be a full measure of Ed's rage. In this case he deserved it.

Sam took a steadying breath then said "I went in after the subject with a broken arm. I felt nauseous and my stomach hurt a bit but truthfully I thought it was just the food like Lou. My heartrate is elevated. I'm having pain in my flank." He paused as said pain made itself known and he clenched his jaw to stop the hiss.

Lou added "Sam is still sweating and is pale and cool to the touch too."

Greg stomped in a circled and tried very hard to control the words that wanted to burst out in full force. He managed to keep it to a tight low roar as he said "Son of bitch." Then he asked "Sam any blood in your urine?"

"Don't know. Haven't gone" Sam answered.

Greg ordered him "Go find a bathroom. Now!"

Lou helped Sam up off the ground and said "I be here with the subject." Then he pointed down one of the halls and said "I recall there is a bathroom back that way."

Sam walked towards the bathroom and heard Lou apologize to the Sarge. Sam chimed in "Lou this is not on your head it's my fault."

Ed interjected "Damn straight this one is your fault but that doesn't let Lou off the hook for his part." He thought to himself or me for my part.

Sam found the bathroom and said "Muting. We might be a tight team but there is no way in hell I'm sharing this part with you all."

There was some chuckling on the line.

Sam leaned on the little wall. He was now feeling dead tired. He hadn't felt tired before his walk but just walking that short distance wiped him out. This was so not good. They would probably never believe that he thought it was just lunch.

His stream began and he stared in the urinal. Shit. Dark red urine. Undoubtedly there was blood in his urine. And not just a little bit. He finished and then headed back.

Sam approached Lou and fatigue washed over him. He swayed and Lou caught him before fell.

Lou said calmly "I got you" as he lowered Sam to the ground. Then he said "So?"

Sam reached to his headset and flicked it on "About not being tired Jules?"

Jules clenched the back of the chair she was standing behind as she had paced waiting to hear the results. She had stopped at the chair and grabbed on as she heard Lou say I got you. She answered "Yeah?"

"That little trip, well, it kinda exhausted me" Sam said as he closed his eyes.

Jules asked "And the other? The reason for the little trip."

Sam sighed "Yeah blood in my urine." Thought but not said out loud, quite a bit based on the color.

He heard the swear words and Greg calling for an EMS unit to be on standby at the site. Sam looked at Lou and said "I know one believes me, but I really just thought it was lunch."

Lou used Wordy's word from earlier in the day "One word, reputation. Reputation buddy. But for what it's worth I believe you. Rest here now."

Jules called out angrily "Sam you better not do anything else stupid."

Lou grinned at Sam "You pissed off Jules. I so don't want to be you right about now."

Sam responded to Jules "Just gonna lay here. Will that satisfy you?"

Jules growled "Sam Braddock you are such an idiot sometimes. We are a team. You should have waited."

Greg interjected "Jules that's not helping. I know you are angry with him. It can wait. Lou do what you can to look after him. EMS is on their way."

Lou answered "Copy that." Looking at Sam he saw how pale he was now. The color had nearly drained out of his face. This was bad. He just didn't know how bad.

Anger surged in Lou from a deep place he normally kept closed very tightly. But he wasn't angry at Sam. He was angry at the asshole responsible for Sam being in this position. He was pissed at the man responsible for Spike being injured in the blast. He was pissed off at Uanus, his pronunciation of the assholes name was correct in this case.

Standing Lou looked over at the subject and muted his headset. He walked over and looked down on the unhappy man he had cuffed to a chair instead of keeping the man's hands behind his back. He wished he hadn't thought of this man's comfort and left his hand tightly behind his back.

In a voice from his past Lou said in a low, dark, menacing tone "You just better hope neither of my friends dies. One was hurt by your damned bomb. The other hurt chasing your anus down and being trapped in here."

Nodding towards Sam, Lou continued "He may never miss in a quick, painless, clean kill. Just so you know. My way is a quite a bit messier and a hell of a lot more painful for you. You don't move an inch from this spot or you will find out just how painful."

Having vented his anger Lou walked back across the room to Sam and knelt down. His voice returning to normal he asked "How you doing?"

Sam opened his eyes. His voice came out a bit weak and in a soft whisper "Someday you might just have to tell me about your way."

Lou said "You heard that?"

Sam managed a lopsided grin "How do you think Spike can never sneak up on me?"

Lou laughed "I'll have to remember that if I want to keep something secret and your bat ears are around. So how are you doing?"

Sam shrugged. He felt he was fading now. Things were rapidly progressing from bad to worse. Now that he knew there was blood in his urine he realized he was in trouble.

But all Sam said was "Been better."

Lou leaned over and muted Sam's headset and then said "Cut the crap Sam. I'm muted and now so are you. You need to be straight with me for once. Just pretend I'm Jim. Close your eyes if you have to. But give it to me straight."

Sam closed his eyes and conjured up Patch's face, Jim's face he corrected himself. He struggled to tell Lou the full truth about how he was feeling. He had no problem owning up to and taking responsibility when he screwed up. Like his decision to go after a subject with a broken arm. That was a screw up and it could have put Lou at risk.

But it was ultra difficult to be completely open with how he felt physically and emotionally. Both of those he held close because it showed he was vulnerable. His vulnerabilities had been exploited and used against him many times in the past.

He paid a huge price for showing his weaknesses. So deflection and half-truths had become an ingrained and unyielding defense mechanism he used to protect himself. Sam could only share his weakness with people that he fully trusted.

Even though the team was part of his chosen family and he was trying to trust them, he wasn't there yet. He was closer to trusting some more than others. Jules and Wordy were the closest to trust at this point. It's why he could tell Jules he was tired. He had focused solely on her when revealing that.

Sam liked Lou a lot but he was not at a point he could drop that defense with him yet. He was about to answer Lou with another generalization when a trusted voice came across the headset crystal clear.

"Blondie injury report" Patch stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Lou heard Jim's voice. It was a relief and he quickly switched on Sam's headset.

His voice weakening, Sam answered Patch honestly and as completely as he could "Cold and sweaty, very sleepy, sharp intermittent pains in right flank and abdomen level 9, constant and increasing pain in back level 6, vomited, still nauseous, dry heaves, blood in urine that is dark red, pulse rate elevated, right forearm broken likely the ulna bone below previous break level 4, respiration normal."

Sam's voice dropped a little and the team heard a note of pleading they hadn't heard in the normally stoic voice as he said "I feel like shit Patch. Can I go to sleep?"

Jim's voice was soft and caring "Thank you Blondie. Are lying down?"

"Yeah" Sam answered.

The tender voice continued as Jim instructed "Good. You stay very still but no you cannot go to sleep just yet. I need you to stay with me. Okay little brother?"

"Roger" Sam breathed out.

The team listened to the conversation between Jim and Sam. They were all still amazed at the level of details Sam would instantly give Jim. Everyone wished that Sam could be that open and honest with them.

Jim's voice changed into a business-like tone when he gave instructions to Lou. "Lou I need you to take off his vest, find something to elevate his feet and if possible to cover him with. I'm fairly certain he is going into shock from blood loss. You need to keep him warm and still."

Lou responded "Okay."

Reverting back to a soft and gentle tone, Jim spoke to Sam to keep him engaged as Lou took care of the things he asked him to do "You've got yourself into another bad situation Blondie. What am I gonna do with you?"

Sam asked quietly and unhappily "Jim, you remember the rookie Unicorn?"

Jim bowed his head and closed his eyes as he answered "Yeah nice guy, died way too young. Why?"

That had been a bad night Jim thought. He had tried for so long to revive him but Unicorn was gone. Blondie blamed himself even though he shouldn't. Not even Matt could get Blondie to see it wasn't his fault. Why was Blondie asking about Unicorn now?

"I was thinking about him today. Can you believe this is all the result of unicycles and unicorns? What are the odds? Must be karma coming to bite my ass again" Sam said tiredly.

"Blondie, are you hallucinating?" Jim asked as he looked to Greg, confusion and deep concern clearly written on Jim's face.

Greg put his hand on Jim's shoulder and shook his head "No he is not hallucinating." He then explained the call earlier and what Lou had shared about Sam's run in with the unicyclists dressed as unicorns.

Jim said to Sam "You certainly have an unprecedented amount of weird crap happen to you Blondie."

"Uhhhh" Sam responded and then his slipped away as fatigue drew him under.

Lou had raised Sam's legs on a chair and gone off to find something to cover him. He came back and laid five lab coats over him and rolled one and put it under his head.

He saw that Sam was out and said "Jim, Sam is out. Is there anything else I should do?"

Jim asked "What is his pulse rate?"

Lou took it and reported "Ninety eight. I found some water should I try and wake Sam and give him some?"

"No we need to monitor liquids carefully and not tax the kidneys. You've done all you can right now Lou. Just watch over him and let me know if anything changes" Jim stated.

Then Jim crouched down, dropped his head in his hands and waited. He wished he could get to Blondie, no Sam he finally corrected himself, right now. Jim silently prayed Sam held on until he could get to him.

Sitting down next to Sam, Lou knew that he would not leave Sam unattended. He hoped they could override the lock down soon. Lou also realized he had asked something of Sam that was unattainable without a lot of work.

The speed at which Sam reported the exact nature and extent of his injuries to Jim was astonishing. There was an undeniable trust and connection between those two, you could hear it in the way they spoke to one another. Lou knew it had been built over years of hardship.

Lou wondered if Sam would ever trust any of the team like he trusted Jim. He hoped to earn that level of trust someday.

As he waited, Lou's mind switched to Spike; his best friend, his brother from another mother. A man he trusted like Sam trusted Jim.

He wondered how badly Spike was hurt. Lou wanted to be there for Spike right now. Even though he trusted Wordy to be there for him, it didn't lessen his desire to be there too.

Lou asked "Any word on Spike yet?"

Greg reported "Wordy said he woke up. He is gonna be okay. They are keeping him for observation for a few hours then planning on sending him home to rest. No signs of a concussion which is great news."

"Have you told him about Babycakes?" Lou asked.

Greg said "He knows. Wordy said he took the news as well as can be expected."

Jules asked concerned "So he didn't come undone at the news?"

"No he was upset as we all can imagine but Wordy said Spike said he was just glad no one was killed in the blast" Greg shared.

* * *

 _ **Six Hours Later – Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Spike was seated in a chair next to Sam's bed. The rest of the team milled about room 1030 or congregated around a small table in the room.

Greg walked up to Spike and said "You should really go home and rest Spike."

Spike looked up from his lap where a gear from Babycakes lay to Greg "Nah I'm good here for now."

He looked back down at the gear. Ed had brought it to the hospital for him. It was a nice gesture. Babycakes was gone. Then he looked up at Sam and then over at Lou, Ed and Jules. But they were all here.

Spike understood they all teased him about Babycakes being his girlfriend and to be fair he did treat her like she was real. But really, he knew the difference. Babycakes was gears, gyros, treads and software. All of it could be replaced and rebuilt.

But his team, his brothers, his sister and the man he like to think of as a father, they were real. They could not be replaced. When he woke up in the ER with Wordy sitting next to him he had asked about the team.

He had found out that all four were trapped. Well technically found out again. He had forgotten it when he first woke up. But later he remembered that was what he was thinking about as he ran down the stairs.

They were the reason he had stayed so long trying to defuse the bomb. He couldn't have lived with himself if they died because he couldn't defuse it. Thank god the damage was only to three floors and that no one died.

Then later he and Wordy found out that Sam was badly injured. Not from the explosion but from before. From damned unicycles of all things.

The Boss had driven the rescuers hard to get them out. Luckily the designer was able to rewire the connections to the override and they had been released after only four hours instead of the twelve.

But Sam was in really bad shape by then. He had gone into shock. It was a good thing Jim had been there. He knew exactly what to do for Sam to stabilize him.

Sam ended up with a fractured ulna bone and a small bleed in his right kidney. Dr. Fraser said the urology surgeon had been able to fix the bleed using a minimally invasive technique. Spike forgot what the doctor called it but the urologist reached the arteries of the kidneys through large blood vessels in Sam's groin to stop bleeding.

Spike looked at the red bag hanging with the normal saline. Sam had lost so much blood they had to replace it. But the doctor said with a week or two bedrest Sam should be alright. Sam was supposed to be waking soon. They had given him a small sedative several hours ago and it should be wearing off.

Jules wandered over to Spike and put her hands gently on his shoulders "What you thinking about?"

Spike looked up at her "Basically I'm glad you all are okay."

She leaned down and hugged Spike "We're glad you are okay too. You really need to give yourself more time to get out Spike. What would we do without you?"

Spike blushed a bit and shrugged.

Lou came to the bed and said "Yeah who would make us laugh by switching our uniform pants if you weren't here."

"It. Wasn't. Me." Spike stated unequivocally frustrated no one really believed he wasn't the one to pull the prank.

The team chuckled still not believing him. It was starting to irritate him. He did not lie, why did they not believe him?

Sam had woken in stealth mode and listened to them since the Boss suggested Spike go home. He heard Spike's frustrated grumble when everyone laughed. Sam knew he had messed up big time today and he need to mend a few fences.

He hoped a little underhanded diversion might stem the lectures for a day or so until he was feeling up to it. But the underhanded diversion had another purpose too. He needed to do it to right a wrong.

So Sam opened his eyes and looked at Spike "No it wasn't Spike. He's been telling you the truth. It was me and Jules. We thought it would be fun to pull a prank on the ultimate prankster."

Sam quickly closed his eyes. There was no way in hell he just saw what he thought he saw. It was safer to keep his eyes closed for now.

Jules looked at Sam surprised. First because he was awake. Second because of what he said.

Okay she would go with it. She saw Spike was getting upset that no one believed him. The joke had gone on long enough and Sam's solution was perfect. He must have been awake long enough to hear Spike's frustration like she had. Just one more thing to like about this blonde, blue eyed guy. Sam cared for the people's feelings.

The room was stunned for a moment that Sam spoke then erupted in laughter.

Spike sputtered out "Oh you two are so in for it. You'll be lucky if I don't find something to hang you both upside down with."

As Spike continued to ramble on Jules looked at Sam and smiled. She could get away with it now based on the outrageous thing he just said. But she was really smiling because she was unreservedly happy Sam had survived.

Sam was so deathly pale when they brought him up from that damned basement. He looked like he was on his way to the undertaker instead of the hospital. She had been so upset she had nearly come undone and raced to his side. She had almost let the cat out of the bag with regard to their relationship.

And truthfully, Sam was still so pale he could be one of the undead. Her eyes narrowed as Sam kept his eyes closed. What was he doing? He was hard to understand so often still. His mind truly stepped to a unique beat.

Ed came over to the bed. He watch Sam as Spike's muttering slowed then stopped. Ed was glad to see Sam awake, relieved really, but he said firmly "Don't think keeping your eyes closed or your little revelation is gonna keep you safe from what I have to say to you Sam."

Sam chuckled lightly and opened his eyes again. Nope still there. He closed them tight again and said "Nah didn't think it would. But could it wait until I'm not seeing unicorns riding unicycles? It might have more of an impact."

Ed laughed "So you are pumped full of the good stuff."

"Either that or it's real" Sam stated.

Dr. Fraser came in. He had been outside the room checking Sam's chart and overheard.

He grinned "Sorry Sam, Dr. Ulysses, the urology surgeon is new and didn't double check all your conditions for pain management. He's had a stern lecture from the Chief surgeon and has been written up. I tried to sedate you for the duration of it but now that you are awake you might be in for a little bit of a ride."

Ed patted Sam's leg "Okay you are safe for a bit but we will talk soon."

Sam nodded "Understood."

* * *

 _ **Three Weeks Later – SRU HQ – Spike's Tech Room**_

Spike was putting the finishing touches on Babycakes. He didn't call her Babycakes 2.0 or Babycakes Jr. She was just simply Babycakes.

In the past few weeks all of the team had helped out with rebuilding and outfitting Babycakes. Every afternoon last week Sam had come in to help out even though he was still on medical leave. Sam had even brought him a few special gadgets for Babycakes.

When he had asked where Sam got them Sam had just shrugged and said "I have a few unique connections."

Sam popped into Spike's tech room and saw him hard at work on Babycakes. He had used his connections with various unit members to arrange for a few gadgets for Spike. He had felt bad that Spike had stayed longer trying to defuse the bomb because he knew they were locked in the underground levels. Babycakes might have survived if he pulled back earlier. But they would never really know.

Seeing Spike happy though made Sam feel better. He inquired "How's Babycakes today?"

Spike looked up and beamed "Fantastic Samtastic. How are you doing today?"

Sam shrugged "Could be better. Came to ask Sarge if he would consider letting me back on light duty until the cast comes off. Don't think I can take three more weeks of doing nothing."

Chuckling Spike replied "So you are trying to do your penance now rather than when you are back at one hundred percent."

Sitting down on the stool Sam said "Yeah something like that. Ed really was pissed."

Spike arched his brow and crossed his arms over his chest "Rightfully so."

Dipping his head Sam said "Yeah rightfully so. But four weeks in the truck is gonna suck. I was telling the truth. I really thought it was the lunch. Ed still doesn't believe me. Four weeks is an ungodly amount of time."

Maintaining his position Spike glared hard at Sam a moment "Compared to death, I think not. You know Lou got four weeks too."

Sam looked up "But he loves the truck."

Spike shook his head "You don't understand. Lou got four weeks of paperwork with the Boss. He's been writing reports for hours after shift officially ends. Lou hates writing reports."

Fiddling with a gear Sam said "I'm sorry he got punished too. I tried to tell Ed that it was my entire fault. I guess the truck doesn't look so bad then. Don't tell anyone but I hate writing reports too. I got sick of it when I was with the unit."

Spike laughed "Your secret is safe with me."

Then more seriously Spike added "Lou knows he messed up too. He saw your arm was hurt. Lou should have stopped you. I would have. Ed is also is paying a penance. He feels he screwed up not ordering you to wait."

Sam looked up "Really? But it isn't his fault. He couldn't have known. Hell, I didn't even know. Well, at least I didn't know about the kidney. The arm I was fully aware of. How is Ed punishing himself?"

"Oh he's taken over all inventories. He hates to count the casings but he has taken that on for the past three weeks. He is also working on Babycakes with me in here" Spike explained.

Sam nodded. That was interesting. He hadn't known that. Sam thought that only he had been called out on his actions. He still felt it was solely on him.

He decided he should talk to Wordy to try and understand where Ed was coming from and why he was punishing himself and Lou. Sam could not see why Ed would do that. This was entirely his fault and he should be the only one punished. But Ed was an enigma. Wordy's insight would be useful in understanding Ed's motivations.

Sam had stalled long enough. He put down the gear. It was time to address his real reason for coming in today.

Catching Spike's eyes in a direct gaze Sam said sincerely "Spike I'm really sorry about the uniform prank. I know what is like not to be believed when you're telling the truth. Doesn't feel so good. I'm sorry my prank upset you."

Spike's eyes lit with amusement "Oh never be sorry for a prank. That was actually quite good. But you do know, I'll eventually get even. Who knows I might swap out your bicycle with a unicycle."

Sam groaned "No. Please, no more unicycles."

Spike chuckled.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'U' story that was more team centered with a larger dose of Lou than many of stories (They could have done so much with his character, never really cared much for Leah or Raf. But Lou's death did give Sergio Di Zio (Spike) a heartbreaking scene that he nailed when Lou stepped off the landmine)._

 _Cookies to anyone who figures out what 7238528 stands for. Hints: numbers representing letters on a phone and a certain actor's name. :D_

 _Ideas for W, X, Y would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
\- Uhhhh from __**chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Ulna from_ _ **pmbb**_ _and_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Ultrasound from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Umbrella from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Unabomber (maybe a subject tries to copycat?) from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Unattainable from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Unattended from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Underground from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila**_ _  
\- Underhanded from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Underneath from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
\- Understanding from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Underwater from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _,_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _,_ _ **Bluejay141519**_ _and_ _ **CB14girl**_ _  
\- Underwear from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _  
\- Undone from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
\- Unguarded from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _  
\- Unhappy from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _  
_ _\- Unicorn competition (it's a real thing) from_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Unicycle from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Uniform from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **Vispaila**_ _and_ _ **ferret**_ _ **assassin nin  
**_ _\- Unit from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _,_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- University (location of a hot call?) from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Unknown from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _  
\- Unprecedented from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Unpredictable from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Unstable from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _  
\- Upset from_ _ **pmbb**_ _  
\- Upset Jules from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Upset stomach from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _  
\- Upside down from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **pmbb**_ _,_ _ **Vispaila**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **CB14girl**_ _  
\- Urine (blood in) from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_


	23. Victoria Day, Valor, Vacation Vexation &

**Victoria Day, Valour, Vacation Vexations & Volunteers**

* * *

 _ **Braddock Home – 3:00 pm**_

"Sam, get up here now!" Jules yelled from outside the upstairs bathroom.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Christ almighty!

Sam dropped the broom and raced upstairs. That voice was used for one thing and one thing only. The turbo twins were up to something and it was a rare thing that Jules needed him to handle.

He skidded to a stop outside the bathroom door. The look on Jules' face was a mixture of exasperation, bewilderment and a tad pissed off.

Later Sam would find it funny that the word pissed off entered his head to describe Jules' emotions.

"What?" Sam breathed out.

Jules just shook her head and pointed to the bathroom and she said in an exasperated tone "Deal with it!"

Then she turned and headed toward the stairs. She couldn't help the small smile that crept on her face as she stopped at the top of the stairs. She waited a moment to see how Sam would handle this situation. The twins were exhausting and constantly tested her handle on sanity.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Home – Upstairs Bathroom – 3:01 pm**_

Sam looked into the room when Jules pointed. Two just barely five year old little boys stared at him with innocent blue eyes that also said 'oh no we are in trouble now'. One was up on the counter. One was standing on the edge of the tub in the very back corner.

Both were as far away from the toilet as you could get in the bathroom. Both had their shorts around their ankles. The tub, counter, floor and surrounding walls were suspiciously wet.

It took absolutely every last little bit of control Sam had not to burst out laughing. If he did he would certainly join the boys in the dog house. Jules would not find his response funny in any way, shape or form. He might find himself the recipient of a home vasectomy if he laughed.

"Boys" Sam said sternly "What do you think you are doing?"

Donny as eldest by a few minutes looked at his dad from the tub and owned up to their actions "Target practice. I was beating Jimmy. I have better aim but he got me in distance."

"That is not appropriate behavior. You two are going to clean this mess up. Your mother just cleaned the bathroom to prepare for our guests. What you've done is not very nice" Sam said calmly but firmly. Sam wondered how the hell he kept the amusement from his tone.

Sam peeked over his shoulder to see if Jules was still at the top of the stairs listening. She was gone. Thank goodness, Sam thought he would burst from holding in his laugh. His body relaxed. The boys pulled their shorts up.

He let his amusement show as a huge grin covered his face. Sam said "Okay boys, mom is gone. Time to get down and let's get this mess cleaned up. It sure looks like you both need to work on accuracy."

Donny climbed down off of the tub as Sam lifted Jimmy from the counter and put him on the ground.

Getting the paper towels and disinfectant spray from under the cabinet Sam laughed "Boys let's not do this in the house anymore."

Donny asked innocently "Can we do it in the back yard?"

Sam chuckled "No your mom wouldn't appreciate that either. But when we go camping you can have at it. It's the best place to have competitions like these." He handed the boys each several paper towels and they started wiping up their mess.

As Jimmy wiped up the floor he asked "Did you have competitions like this?"

Sam grinned as he thought back to his childhood. He sprayed the counter with disinfectant and wiped it up as he answered "All the time with your Uncles."

"Did you win?" Donny asked as he wiped down the tub.

"Of course. But accuracy more than distance because they were older than me" Sam boasted.

Donny and Jimmy grinned at each other. Dad was cool.

When they finished cleaning up the mess Sam said "Good job fixing your mess. Now remember, no more of this in the house."

"Copy that" both boys responded.

Sam then high fived his boys "Go get changed now. Everyone will be here soon."

Leaning back on the wall as the boys scurried out to change Sam looked in the mirror. He recalled his first time peeing on a tree in the great outdoors. His mind shifted. God, he still could not get over the fact he had actually met the love of his life on that camping trip.

Sam laughed again. Sam couldn't wait to share this little tale with the guys. Fatherhood was so full of unexpected precious moments.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Home – Backyard – 4:30 pm**_

Sophie sat at one of the tables in the back yard with Shel, Winnie, Laura and Jules. Looking around the tables at the decorations she smiled "The IMPS sure out did themselves on the Victoria Day picnic decorations."

Jules nodded "They sure did. It was nice to have their help. What with Sam and me both hitting overtime the last week I didn't think I would have enough time to get everything ready."

Shel said "You know all you had to do was ask. We would have helped."

Jules chuckled "It wasn't too much. It is about time Sam and I hosted the annual Victoria Day picnic. You and Sophie have been doing it so long."

Winnie nodded "Yes they have and on that note I volunteer to host next years' picnic."

The five women looked over to the grill where the men were congregated when loud laughing started.

"Wonder what is so funny?" Winnie queried.

Seeing it was Sam who was speaking and the guys all turned to look at the turbo twins, Jules had a pretty good idea. She let out a long suffering sigh "You won't believe what I found the turbo twins doing just before everyone arrived."

Sophie dared to asked "What did those two venturesome boys get into now?"

"Who knew little boys could create such a mess. They whizzed all over the bathroom trying to beat each other in aim and distance" Jules stated with some dismay.

"Ohh they didn't" Winnie said covering her mouth to hide her laugh. She failed as it bubbled forth.

Shel lifted her soda and said "I love boys but thank god I only have girls. I'm not sure what I'd have done if I had boys and I caught them doing that."

Laura laughed "What did you do?"

Jules took a sip of her wine and answered "I let Sam deal with it. That one was a little too guy related for me to handle properly. I would have scolded them to no end. I'm not sure what Sam did but the boys came to me and apologized and promised me they would never do that in the house again. Jimmy then included or the backyard."

Sophie said "I bet you are looking forward to just a little girl time, just you and Sadie."

"Yeah that will be nice. Sam and the boys will enjoy their camping trip. Although it will probably be more work than not with them putting up the addition on the vacation cabin" Jules responded.

Laura leaned back and looked over at Scott and the guys "I'm looking forward to that too, just me and Anna. I think we will do a spa day together."

Shel pipped up "What if we all arrange a day together with all the girls. That would be fun to do a mother and daughters day at the spa."

Jules smiled "That sounds like a good idea if it works for everyone's schedule."

The five women began to discuss it in earnest figuring out which day and where they would go.

Sam finished up the tale and said "Jules was a bit pissed off. I almost busted a gut trying not to laugh."

"No pun intended" Spike said with a grin.

Sam laughed "No, but that is funny I chose those words given the situation."

Greg flipped the burgers and said "So you still planning on going up to that cabin you brought."

Scott draped his arm over Sam's shoulder "Yeah, he is. We leave tomorrow morning bright and early. We have that addition to work on. Sam and I are starting with the help of Blaze, Winds, Mason and Jim. Adam, Jeff, Zach and Kyle will work on it over the summer as they can too. By the end of summer we should be finished making it large enough for the whole crew to fit."

Spike looked at Sam "I still can't believe that you bought a cabin Sam. Let alone that one in particular."

Sam shrugged "Wasn't me alone. Actually, Scott, Jeff, Zach, Kyle and Adam all went in on it too. It is a great location and only two hours from Toronto. It is surrounded by woods with just a short walk to the lake for summer fishing. It's also a perfect location to stay to go skiing in winter. It's rustic enough to feel like you are getting away into the wilds but still close enough to civilization if needed."

Wordy asked "How did you find out it was for sale?"

"Maisie Craig emailed me when Emmett Haley passed away. She knew that I enjoyed staying there in winter with Wilson when I was a teen. His family decided to sell it and all the surrounding land. Maisie was concerned that Emmett's family were going to sell to some developer that planned to cut down most the trees, bulldoze the cabin and build resort condos. Maisie was so right, that would have been such a loss" Sam shared.

"I'm happy the cousins decided to go in on it with Jules and me. We couldn't have afforded it otherwise. The developer really wanted the land and kept upping their offer to Emmett's family. I'm also glad Jules is such a good negotiator. Without her we wouldn't have gotten it."

"Jules got Emmett's family to see that Emmett would not have wanted the trees torn down and the cabin destroyed. He loved living there and it is beautiful. They accepted our lower offer because we stipulated that we would preserve the cabin and the land to honor Emmett" Sam finished.

Spike looked at Sam and said "Why didn't you just use your trust fund to buy it? It's so huge you could have bought that cabin a dozen times over with it I'm sure."

Sam whipped his head to Spike.

Spike put his hand to his mouth. Oh crap. That just slipped out. No one but him knew about the trust fund. Spike felt so bad for letting that slip.

"Couldn't. It's gone. Well, most of it is gone anyways" Sam simply stated.

Spike's eyes widened "How?"

Sam shrugged "Never wanted it." Then he smiled "I put it to good use though. Jules and I created college funds for Sadie and the boys. Then I donated the rest of it to the MBH Scholarship so we could fund additional awards. We are creating one to honor Jules's mom. The Kaitlin Callaghan award will be given to exceptional women who are striving to break into male dominated areas."

Getting serious Sam put his hand on Spike's shoulder "I was waiting for the paperwork for the award creation to be finalized before telling you. But I guess I can tell you now."

"I created a 'Men of Valour' set of awards. One of them is the Lewis Young award. It is geared toward helping kids resist gang influence by getting an education. I also created a few other awards to honor my fallen JTF2 buddies that were men of valour like Lou" Sam shared.

A volt zinged through Spike's heart. Voiceless, Spike could only stare at Sam for a long time. Images of Lou raced through his head. Sam had honored Lou with a scholarship award.

He swallowed hard and Spike's hand went to his heart and then to Sam's heart then back to his own.

Spike's voice was viscous with very deep emotion "Men of Valour … Lou … thank you brother … that touches me … so deeply." He pulled Sam into a hug.

Scott was impressed with Sam's generosity. He felt the same way about his trust fund. Like Sam he preferred to make his own way without touching the trust fund. He liked that idea and would talk to Laura about possibly donating and maybe creating an award to honor Laura's mother.

Greg, Ed and Wordy shared a look; none of them even had a clue Sam had a trust fund. Even after all these years Sam found ways to surprise them.

Seeing Spike was all teary eyed Ed decided to break the tension with a little humor. Ed looked to Scott and asked "You have the hospital on speed dial don't you? I mean we are talking about Sam, a remote location and power tools. That's a trifecta for trouble if I've ever heard of one."

Scott, Spike, Wordy and Greg all laughed while Sam scowled.

"Yeah I have Vanessa's direct number and I have six fully charged satellite phones. One for each of the guys" Scott stated. Then he added "Jim will be there too just in case. I hear he has a special Sam kit he packs when they go camping. And I checked the weather forecast, no snow in sight."

They all chuckled at that.

Spike held the plate while Greg moved the burgers onto it. He said "Wish I could go with you too. But someone has to hold down the fort while you are gone."

Sam grinned "I appreciate you covering for me Spike. About time you got some TL experience under your belt. Just don't go pranking my team too much. They are not used to you Spike."

"Ah, spoil sport, I have so many things planned for Team Three" Spike grumbled.

When Greg finished taking all the burgers off the grill he removed his favorite grill apron, the one that Sam and Jules had gotten for him in Scotland, and folded it up. Then all the guys headed for the tables.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Addition**_

Sam finished cutting the next board he had to put into place. Things were going smoothly the past two days. It was a good thing the weather was so nice. When they arrived they pitched tents outside for all of them. He fully expected to get a lot done in the two weeks they planned to be here.

Blaze and his boys were already here when he and Scott, Jerrell, Donny and Jimmy got here. Mason and Winds showed up next with Mason's two boys in tow. Jim was the last to show with his son Matt.

They had a full house with ten boys and most of them were under ten and under. There were his two boys Donny and Jimmy. They were the youngest at just five years old.

Then there were Mason's two boys, Lachlann was nine and a half years old and Cormac was six years old.

Blaze's boys included Ben and Ryan and his two natural sons Sammy who was nine and Nathan who just turned seven. Although technically Blaze was Ben's uncle, he had been Ben's father figure since he was four. Just like he was for his step son Ryan Wilder since Ryan was nine years old.

Ben was now a gangly fourteen year old trying to grow into his feet. He tripped so often in the past two days the guys were worried he would seriously hurt himself. Sam smiled when he thought of Ben. The boy was looking more like Matt with every passing year.

Ryan was now eighteen and wasn't technically a boy anymore. He had graduated early from high school and had just finished his second year of university. He was going for a degree in engineering. His photographic memory made it easy for Ryan to excel.

Sam was certain all the top technical firms would be clamoring to hire Ryan once he graduated. That is if Ryan didn't join the Army. Ryan still had that in the back of his mind from the time he was a little boy. Both his fathers served their country and Ryan was extremely proud of both his natural dad who died serving in Afghanistan and of his dad Blaze.

Rounding out the older boys was Scott's eleven year old son Jerrell and Jim's nine year old son Matt. Winds was the lone bachelor with no kids of his own. But you could see he loved the role of uncle to nine of the ten boys. Winds was making inroads on Jerrell and Sam was sure by the end of this vacation Jerrell would be calling him Uncle Winds too.

Sam laughed. They really needed to do something about all the names. An unintended consequence of the mutual admiration society was that when they all got together it got confusing.

When he called his son Jimmy, Jim would look up. When Blaze called his son Sammy, he would look, Ben and Matt were constantly answering to Matt. The only ones not confused were of course Lachlann and Cormac. To a lesser degree Donny and Nathan were confusing because Blaze never answered to Donny, Lizzy even called him Blaze these days. And Winds rarely if ever heard his given name, so when Nathan was called, he thought nothing of it.

But Sammy, Jimmy, and Matt were causing confusion. Maybe it was time to have all the boys pick code names to use when they were all together. San decided he might suggest that at dinner tonight.

"Hey Ben can you get me the nail gun? I left it on the table near the front door" Sam asked as he wiped the sweat from his face.

Ben raced to get the nail gun "Sure thing Uncle Sam."

"Walk Ben. To many things to trip over in here" Sam reminded Ben for the umpteenth time.

All the boys were excited to help out. But most of them had been too underfoot, a little too young to be in here while they were using the power saws. Sam knew that Jules would kill him if the boys sawed off a limb or even a finger.

So Jim, Mason and Blaze had taken Donny, Jimmy, Lachlann, Cormac, Sammy, Nathan, Matt and Ryan fishing at the nearby lake. That left him, Scott and Winds to do the work with Ben and Jerrell as their tool runners and extra hands. Ben and Ryan were older than the rest of the boys and could help out more without too much worry. But Ryan wanted to go fishing with Blaze so that left them with Ben and Jerrell. Scott kept Jerrell close to him and he was helping hold tools and supplies for Scott.

But Ben was a little too eager and he had to constantly remind him to walk.

Winds looked over at Sam and laughed "What that's like the tenth time you've told him."

Sam shrugged and chuckled "I've lost count. He means well."

Scott called down from the ladder he was on "I've told him at least a dozen times too."

As Sam saw Ben returning he said "Winds, I swear he looks more and more like Matt every time I see him."

Winds smiled "Yes he does. He has that ready laugh and zeal for life too."

Sam called out again as Ben raced toward him "Walk."

Ben looked up at Uncle Sam as he yelled out at him again. He started to slow down just as his foot caught on one of the two by fours. Then he was falling. Ben's grip on the nail gun increased as he started to fall.

Sam rushed forward to catch Ben before his hit his head on the piece of lumber that was sticking out from one of the saw horses. He wasn't fast enough and Ben's head hit the corner of the wood as his hand holding the framing nail gun hit the ground.

Winds and Scott were both in motion too. They heard the distinct sound of the nail gun discharging twice.

Sam reached Ben first and knelt down "Stay still a moment buddy. Let me take a look at your head."

Ben tried not to tear up, he was getting too old to cry he thought. But his head hurt and his voice was a little shaky as he said "I'm okay."

Sam felt the adrenaline surging in him. God that could have been bad if the nail gun had gone off in Ben's direction. He used his rag to put pressure on the cut on Ben's forehead "Yeah you are okay. But humor me and just stay here a moment. You've cut your forehead. Cuts on the head bleed a lot so don't worry if you see blood."

Winds dropped to his knees "Hey kiddo, Blondie is right you are okay. Just do what we tell you."

Scott and Jerrell made it down the ladders and over to them. Scott squatted down "You scared the heck out of me Ben. I hope you walk from now on."

Sam pulled the rag back a moment to get a better look "I think this is gonna take stitches."

Winds stood and said "I'll run and get Blaze and Jim."

"That would be good" Sam said. Then he added "We'll get Ben inside the cabin."

Winds took off at a sprint.

Jerrell was looking at the nail gun and said "That was loud when that thing shot out the nails. It would be cool to shoot it at some boards for target practice."

Scott picked up the nail gun and put it on the table and said "Nail guns are just as dangerous as a hand gun. Like a gun, this is a tool and you need to respect that tools are not playthings, Jerrell."

"Yes Dad" Jerrell sulked a little and then he started looking around. His eyes found one of the nails that shot out. He went over and started to pull the long nail out. He said to his dad "This nail went in deep. I wonder where the other nail went."

Sam asked "Can you walk Ben?"

Ben's pained expression and slightly unfocused and watery eyes spoke for him.

Sam just grinned and said "Still not too big to be carried. Wrap your arms around my neck and let's get you inside buddy."

Ben did as he was told and put his arms around his favorite uncle's neck. Uncle Sam was always they when he needed him. Whether it was just a phone call when Ben had a bad day or like now when he was hurt. Ben knew he could always count on Uncle Sam to be there for him and take care of him.

Sam was lifting Ben up to carry him into the cabin when he felt a pain low on his abdomen awfully close to his groin on the right side. Shit! He knew where the other nail went. Sam clenched his jaw for a moment. He knew the adrenaline coursing through his veins would help cover his pain for a bit.

He looked at Scott who was already heading for the cabin door with Jerrell in tow. Sam hesitated to call out for Scott to carry Ben. He did not want Ben to feel bad about it. It was an accident. Sam sucked it up and strode slowly to the cabin carrying Ben.

Sam looked at Ben who was trying mightily not to cry. He said softly "It is okay to cry, real men cry. I know it hurts a lot. I bet you have a killer headache."

The tears finally unleashed and Ben nodded his head slightly then tucked his head into Sam's shoulder "I'm sorry for not walking Uncle Sam. I should have listened."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Main Room**_

Sam entered the cabin and said "Yeah you should have walked. I bet you will in the future. You'll have some cool stitches and maybe a scar to remind you."

A small laugh came from Ben "Uncle Sam that's funny."

"It's true. I have lots of scars that remind me of lessons learned" Sam said as he settled Ben on the couch and held in his hiss. Bending did not feel so good.

When Sam stood up he covertly covered the area he felt pain in with the bloody rag. Scott came out with a washcloth and a small pad to cover Ben's cut until it could be stitched. Jim and Blaze would be here soon.

Sam stepped back and looked at the chair wanting to sink into it. But sitting would not be a good thing. He leaned against the wall turning his right side away from Ben. He kept the rag in his right hand trying not to be obvious as he covered the nail that was showing in his jeans just below his belt. Now that the adrenaline was leaving his body he definitely could feel the pain more.

As short time later Blaze and Jim raced into the cabin followed by Winds. Blaze was on his knees in front of Ben in a flash "Hey kiddo I hear you went one on one with a two by four." He gently brushed the tears away. "Uncle Jim will get you fixed up in a jiffy. He has lots of experience stitching people up."

Jim came over with his pack and opened it up "I promise you won't feel more than just a couple little pin pricks. Your dad is right. I've had lots of practice on him and your Uncle Winds, Uncle Mason and especially on Uncle Sam. I got to be an expert."

Winds stood next to Sam and looked at him "Blondie you okay?"

All eyes turned to him. Sam answered "Yeah just scared the hell out of me. Adrenaline crash is all. I could use a bit of air while Jim fixes up Ben. Winds you want to come with me?"

Sam took a step and he clenched his jaw and eyed Winds as all the other's attention returned to Ben.

Winds followed Blondie out noticing his gait was off. He had also read the message in his eyes, Blondie wanted to talk outside. He was pretty sure he was not going to like what Blondie had to say.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Addition**_

Sam slowly walked to the addition and leaned against one of the sawhorses out of sight of the cabin door. "I don't want Ben to know. He doesn't need to feel the guilt. It was an accident. You need to send Jim out here when he is done with Ben." He removed the rag.

Winds gaze went down as Blondie's did. "Jesus Christ Blondie" Winds exclaimed as he saw the nail head in Blondie. "Did it hit anything vital?" he asked as he moved forward to visually inspect Blondie.

Sam hissed as Winds gently probed then he said "I don't know. At least it wasn't two inches lower. Jules would be pissed."

Winds said "I'll get Jim but if he says you need to go to a hospital you go. No arguments or I tell Ben."

"You wouldn't do that" Sam hissed.

"Just you watch me" Winds stated firmly. But he knew it was an empty threat. None of them would want Ben to carry the guilt of hurting his Uncle Sam. His voice softened "Can I get you anything while we wait for Jim?"

Sam suppressed a laugh as he said "I could use a virtual shield to protect me from Jules when she finds out."

Winds chuckled "You planning on telling her?"

Nodding Sam said "Not something I can hide from her. Adding another scar for one thing, she would never miss it there. For another, I tell her everything. And if I don't she knows anyways. No secrets between us."

"Must be nice" Winds said.

Sam arched a brow "So says our confirmed bachelor. Something you're not telling us."

Winds shrugged "No, just thought that must be nice for you. Jules is a rare woman. Hell all the women you guys married are rare women."

Sam thought he heard a tinge of regret there. But he did not push the issue.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Main Room**_

Winds entered the main room and sidled up to Scott. He whispered "Blondie needs you in the addition. Go quietly."

Scott's head turned to Winds.

Winds whispered urgently "Please go quietly but go now."

Scott nodded and slipped out of the room. Winds watched as Jim made quick work of Ben's cut.

Jim's affixed a small bandage to Ben's head and said "Four stitches and not a peep out of you. You are strong and brave just like your dad."

Ben grinned "You mean Blaze or my Dad Matt?"

Jim ruffled Ben's hair "Both." Then he packed up his bag and quipped "This is unique. I thought for sure I'd be patching up Sam first."

Blaze laughed as he ruffled Ben's hair. He had assumed the worst when Winds came running. Ben was as much his son as Ryan, Sammy and Nathan were. He was glad it was only four stitches.

"I want you to rest here for a bit Ben. You knocked your head pretty hard" Blaze said with affection and concern.

Jerrell piped up "I can keep him company. We can play war or go fish."

Ben smiled "Or I could teach you poker. Dad is teaching me and my brothers how to play. But Sammy and Nathan don't seem to get it yet."

Jerrell grabbed the cards off of the kitchen table and ran back "Cool I wanted to learn."

While the kids were distracted Winds went up to Jim and said quietly "About patching up Blondie first? Covertly grab your pack and head to the addition."

Jim's shoulders slumped but he nodded. He busied himself looking like he was just packing up and then headed outside without the kids noticing.

Blaze however noticed instantly. He said to the boys "Ben you stay on the couch and Jerrell I would appreciate you keeping him company. I'm just gonna be outside. Holler if you two need anything."

The boys nodded sort of as they were too engaged in Ben explaining the basics of poker. Blaze headed outside with the rest of the men.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Addition**_

Jim found Sam leaning on a sawhorse with Scott standing near him looking very concerned. He said "Sam injury report."

Sam looked up and pointed to the nail stuck in him "Got nailed. Don't know if it hit anything vital but it hurts like hell. Not bleeding much."

Blaze heard the injury report, saw the head of the nail near Blondie's groin and said "Why didn't you say something?"

"Don't want Ben to know" Sam answered and then hissed as Jim began to examine him.

Jim shook his head "You're making a trip to the hospital Sam. I don't want to take a chance removing it here. It may have hit the gonadal vein or the external iliac vein. Neither would be good."

Sam raised both eyebrows "Shit. I don't want the kids knowing anything is amiss. Not till we know if it is serious. I don't want any of them to worry and I damn well don't want Ben feeling guilty for an accident."

Winds said "I'll go with Jim and Blondie. Scott you need to stay here, you are best with the turbo twins. You and Blaze can cover for us. Maybe say we are making a run to the store."

Scott nodded "Yeah I got your boys Sam. Say hi to Vanessa for me."

Sam went to push off the sawhorse and take a step. He hissed then looked to the guys. "Not moving under my own power to well."

Jim slung one of Sam's arms over his shoulder and looked to Winds "Grab the other side, we'll lift him. I don't want that nail shifting with him walking."

Winds did as asked and the two of them lifted Sam off the ground ever so slightly and headed for Jim's SUV. They got Sam into the backseat and then climbed into the front.

Blaze and Scott watched it pull away and Blaze said "Damn. Blondie has the worst luck; he can't even go on vacation without shit happening to him."

Scott nodded "Yeah. Do you remember the ski trip Sam, Spike and I took years ago?"

Blaze nodded "Yeah vaguely, why?"

Scott chuckled "We stayed at this cabin."

Blaze whipped his head to Scott. His look was one of incredulity "That was here. Damn. I didn't know. Christ, Blondie decided to buy the cabin he nearly died in."

Scott shrugged "He has more good memories here than bad. Sam spent time here with Wilson, Buzz and Dutch as a teen. And look around, it is beautiful." Then he added "I should head to the lake. Mason is good but the turbo twins are quite a handful. Would you keep an eye on Jerrell?"

Blaze nodded "Sure and you don't even have to ask."

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Winds and Jim helped Sam into the ER and up to the desk. Jim said "My friend was impaled by a nail shot out of a nail gun."

Minna looked up from her computer. Shock registered on her face as Sam said "Hi Minna."

"Oh my goodness Sam. What the heck?" Minna said as she stood. Then she said "Bring him around this way please" as she ushered them back to the ER area.

When they were in the ER treatment area Jim and Winds assisted Sam up on one of the beds.

Minna headed to the wall phone and made a call. She returned to the bed and said "Vanessa will be right down."

Jim was inspecting the nail head and asked "Can you get me a pair of scissors. I want to cut way a part of his jeans so we can get them off."

Per Jim's direction Winds was already in the process of removing Sam's boots when he heard the cute little brunette say "I think we should wait for Vanessa."

Sam smiled and answered "It is okay Minna. Jim knows what he is doing. He has kept me alive so many times. Jim is the primary contributor to the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual. He was a unit medic in Special Forces and is now a Senior Paramedic in Toronto."

Minna looked to Jim and then back to Sam "Really?"

Winds answered "Yes really and Blondie here doesn't make it easy. He just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"Hey, this one was not my fault" Sam retorted.

Jim took the scissors from Minna and responded "He didn't say it was. Just that trouble has a way of finding you Sam."

Vanessa breezed into the room and saw Minna and two men around the bed. One was bent over Sam with a pair of scissors in his hands. She said loudly "What do you think you are doing?"

Sam peered around Jim and said "Hi Vanessa, Jim is cutting my pants off."

Jim laughed "Not off, just open. Try explaining to the boys coming back in just your boxers."

Minna grinned at Vanessa and quipped "Jim is a medic. Seems like Sam's personal one."

Vanessa nodded at Jim and then looked at the other man. He had an amused smile on his face but his amber eyes belied his concern. His light brown hair was cut in a military style. He was quite handsome.

She turned back to Sam and said "So what happened?"

Sam hissed as Jim put a little pressure on the surrounding area. Sam simply pointed to his lower abdomen and said "Nailed."

Jim finished his cutting then looked up at the doctor and said "I'm worried it may have hit the gonadal vein or the external iliac vein given its location and the length of the nail."

Winds then helped Jim slide Sam's jeans off without disturbing the nail. They both heard Sam's controlled hisses. Vanessa took the scissors and cut Sam's boxers so she could get a better look at the position of the nail.

Vanessa said "I need to take some scans to check the position."

Sam nodded.

Minna said "Who wants to come with me to get started on the paperwork?"

Winds answered "I'll go. Jim you keep the kid out of more trouble."

Jim smirked and Sam rolled his eyes.

After Winds and Minna left Sam looked at Jim "Level five."

"Gotcha" Jim said and turned to Vanessa "Need to give him something for pain but not morphine." He then gave Vanessa detailed information on what was needed.

Vanessa smiled and said "I still have a copy of the Proper Care and Feeding of Samtastic manual Spike gave me."

Sam laughed "I forgot that he did that."

Winds stood at the desk filling out the paperwork. As he entered Blondie's date of birth his mind rolled back to two events. Blaze filling out paperwork for Blondie the first time and Ed doing the same thing. He laughed lightly.

Minna gave Winds a quizzical look and asked "What so funny?"

Winds just grinned and said "Memories." He looked up when the gorgeous doctor came out. He looked at her left hand. No rings. He smiled "How's Blondie?"

"Blondie?" Vanessa asked.

"Sorry, I mean Sam. He will forever be Blondie to me though" Winds explained.

Vanessa smiled "Sam is back getting scans. I'll know after I review them. And you would be?"

"Winds" Winds said putting out a hand to shake the doctor's hand. He held on a little longer than normal. Winds felt an energy seep into him. Nothing he had ever felt in his life. It was strange but intriguing.

Minna laughed "Spike, Blondie and Winds. My, my, so many strange names."

Winds shrugged "You haven't met Blaze and Mason. Jim used to be known as Patch."

Vanessa said "Mason is not a strange name?"

"It is when Mason's real name is Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín" Winds said.

Vanessa liked the opening and asked "And what would your real name be?"

An amused smile lit Winds face "You know, I don't rightly know."

Vanessa giggled. She put a hand to cover her mouth. She had giggled. She didn't giggle. Girls giggled. Doctors did not giggle.

She said "Come on what's your real name? It's not like you have to kill me or something if you tell me is it?"

Minna watched Vanessa. Man she had it bad. She had never once seen Vanessa act this way. The guy was handsome and all but she wondered what it was about the guy that attracted Vanessa to him.

Winds smiled "Name's Nathan. Nathan Simons. And you would be?"

"Vanessa Chardin" she answered. Then she remembered what she came out here for and turned to Minna "Minna can you put a call into Dr. Mauja. Tell him I may need him to come in depending on what I find."

Winds asked "Who is Dr. Mauja?"

Vanessa answered "Our surgeon. I handle the light stuff but if it is in the gonadal vein or the external iliac vein I would prefer his expertise."

Nodding Winds said "Can I go back with Blondie?"

Inclining her head to the door Vanessa said "Sam's our only patient in the ER at the moment. So I don't see why not. Follow me."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Main Cabin**_

Scott, Mason and all the boys returned from the lake with enough trout for two dinners. Mason set the cooler down that contained all the fish and then headed for Ben.

He squatted down and looked at the bandaged cut "Cool first war wound. Just don't go getting any like mine." Mason traced his scars then laughed "Because I like being an original."

Ben rolled his eyes "Ha ha, Uncle Mason you're hilarious. Just don't quit your day job. You'd starve as a comic."

Mason smiled, shrugged and ruffled Ben's hair. It was like having a little piece of Matt with them. It always felt so good. He stood and said "Scott why don't I give you a hand with that section you were working on before. We should be able to knock it out before dinner."

He then turned to Blaze and said "That is if you can handle all the boys for a bit."

Blaze laughed "Yeah with Ryan, Ben and Jerrell as my Sergeants I should have no problem."

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Sam had his eyes closed trying to relax. Jim and Winds were talking softly. They were waiting for Vanessa to come back with the verdict.

Vanessa walked up to Sam's bed. Sam opened his eyes and did not like the expression on Vanessa's face. It would not be good news.

She said "Looks like you're gonna be staying with us for a bit. I've called in Dr. Mauja. He is excellent. From the scans I cannot tell for sure but it does appear to have penetrated the external iliac vein. I remember from before that you don't do well coming out of general anesthesia but that is the path we are going to have to take. It is just too delicate and deep to attempt doing anything with a local."

Sam sighed "How long?"

"Depends on what Dr. Mauja finds. I can't give you an answer just yet" Vanessa answered truthfully.

Sam turned to Jim and Winds "I need to call Jules."

Winds said "I'll call Blaze and let him know."

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Women's Locker Room**_

Jules closed her locker and sat down. That last call was a series of mishaps that could only happen in a pet store. She couldn't wait to share with Sam. The subject, a misguided youth really, had given a good chase through the pet store after pulling a gun and attempting to rob said pet store.

She laughed as she thought about how Spike and the subject both screamed like little girls when the tarantula dropped onto them when Spike was finally cuffing the kid. There was pandemonium when the youth screamed, thrashed about and ran again trying to dislodge the tarantula. She had to tackle the youth and they ended up running into several tanks of gold fish and knocking them over.

They finally subdued the boy, saved the poor tarantula and some of the gold fish. She ended up soaking wet though. Jules headed for the mirrors to brush her hair and put it back into a ponytail now that she was in a clean and dry uniform.

When she was finishing her phone rang and she smiled. It was Sam. She answered "Hello soldier miss you. Are the twins being good?"

 _[Sam answered trying to make his tone light "Hello sweetheart, yes they are. I know you are at work, do you have a minute to talk?"]_

Jules heard Sam's tone and sat on the bench. Dread filled the pit of her stomach. She replied "Yes. What happened Sam? Are the boys okay? Are you okay?"

 _[Despite the pain and his apprehension of the coming surgery Sam chuckled "I can never hide anything from you sweetheart. The boys are okay. They are fishing with Mason. Me on the other hand, I've been better."]_

"Sam, what happened?" Jules asked as she put her hand over her stomach, it was roiling with worry now.

 _["Well, I sort of got shot with the nail gun" Sam said hesitantly. He hated to worry Jules but he knew he had to tell her.]_

Jules stood up "WHAT?"

 _["Yeah well, it was an accident. Ben really didn't mean too. He fell and cut his head and …" Sam was cut off.]_

"Sam you can tell me later how it happened I need to know how you are? Where were you hit?" Jules interrupted pacing back and forth. Shot! With a nail gun! Damn Sam's bad luck.

 _[Sam looked at Jim and Jim just nodded understanding how hard it was for Sam to call Jules. Jim would hate to call Heather about something like this too._

 _Raking his hand through his hair Sam explained "I need surgery; it went into my lower abdomen near the groin. They are putting me under a general anesthesia. The nail may have pierced a vein. Vanessa says that the surgeon is good. I'll be in here for a few days but the guys are watching the twins. In fact the boys don't even know. Jim and Winds are with me."_

" _I know SRU is shorthanded this week and you will not be able to get away. I'll be okay. I just needed to let you know" Sam finished on a strong note he did not feel._

 _What he really wanted to do was beg Jules to hurry to him. He wanted Jules to be here. Call it being whipped or whatever, but when he was hurt he wanted Jules close to him. She was better than any painkiller. Her gentle hands through his hair would soothe his fears and ease his pain.]_

Jules heard the unvoiced need in Sam's voice. She said "Let me talk to Ed and Commander Holleran. I'll be there just as soon as I can."

 _["Jules you don't …" he was cut off again.]_

"Sam. You will always come first. I'll be there as soon as I can. When do you go into surgery?" Jules responded.

 _[Sam answered "In a while. The surgeon is on his way in. I interrupted his fishing it seems." Sam then quipped "I hope he's not a vindictive man and doesn't give me a vasectomy while he is messing around down there. Although you know, that might not be a bad thing. You could stop the pill that way."]_

Jules couldn't help herself and she chuckled "Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I going to do with you?"

 _["Love me" Sam said sheepishly.]_

Jules relaxed ever so slightly because Sam was joking around. She knew it was one of his defense mechanisms but it was still lighthearted. She knew he needed her and she would be there for him.

Her voice softened "Oh I do. Believe me I do. I'll be there soon Sam. With any luck by the time you are waking from surgery."

Then Jules said "Let me talk to Jim. I want the real story of how you are."

Sam relaxed a bit, Jules was coming. He said "Okay. Here's Jim." Then he handed the phone to Jim "She wants the details."

Jim nodded and took the phone. Jules and Jim spoke at length. Just before they hung up she told him that she would call him when she was on her way. Jim assured her that he would stay with Sam until she arrived and call if anything changed.

Jules headed out of the locker room on a mission to find Ed. She would arrange for Sadie to stay with Shel seeing that Sadie was already over there.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Addition**_

Blaze left the boys inside in Ryan's care while he went to give Scott and Mason Blondie's status. No one would be happy to hear. He rounded the corner to find Scott up the ladder. Mason was carrying a load of two by fours into the addition.

He was about to call out when Scott looked down at him and the smile on his face died. Blaze must not be hiding his emotions as well as he thought.

Blaze started to speak "I …" as they heard blood curdling screams from the boys.

Mason whipped around at the sound. Unfortunately two things happened.

The two by fours he was carrying hit the ladder with enough force to knock it over. Scott went flying. He crashed into the floor hitting his head and was out cold.

The opposite side of the two by fours hit Blaze squarely in the throat. Blaze dropped to his knees; his hands at his throat gasping for air.

Mason dropped the two by fours and went to Blaze first. "Blaze! Shit!" He dropped to his knees "Can you breathe?"

Blaze was reeling in pain and trying desperately to get air in. He only nodded. When he got enough air in he tried to speak but no words came out. He pointed to Mason then the cabin. He pointed to himself and then to Scott.

Mason understood. He got up and raced for the cabin to find out what was happening with the boys. He knew Blaze would check on Scott.

Blaze walked on his knees the short distance over to Scott. He checked his pulse and it was strong and steady. Good. Blaze was about to lift Scott's eyelids to check his pupils when Scott started to come around. He put a staying hand on Scott when he tried to get up.

Scott blinked his eyes open. His heart began to race. The boys! They were in trouble based on those blood curdling screams. Scott tried to sit up but a hand held him down. He turned his head and saw Blaze on his knees next to him.

Blaze held one hand to his throat as he held Scott down with the other hand. He locked eyes with Scott and pressed firmly on his shoulder communicating stay put. Scott had a huge lump forming on the side of his head.

Scott took one good look at Blaze and saw blood seeping between his fingers on his throat "Christ Blaze you are bleeding" Scott said. Part of him wished he had not spoken as the pain in his head exploded with the sound of his own voice.

Blaze removed his hand and looked at his fingers. Shit! He hadn't even felt the wetness.

Scott sat up as Blaze sat down. Scott saw the bright red mark across Blaze's throat and the small laceration that was bleeding just before his own world began spinning.

He leaned to the side and vomited. Shit! Scott knew the signs of concussion. He emptied his stomach then laid back down.

Mason came racing back to them. He saw Scott laying on the ground and Blaze sitting next to him. He knelt down and said "The boys are all okay. It seems that Lachlann and Matt thought it would be fun to catch voles and drop them down Donny's and Nathan's shirts."

He looked at Scott and saw the mess next to him "Concussion?"

Scott answered quietly "Yeah, no light sensitivity but the world spins if I try to sit up and my head is killing me."

Mason probed the side of Scott's head "We need to get you checked out. You could've fractured your skull."

Then he turned his attention to Blaze "Man I'm so sorry. That looks like it hurts like hell. Cut is small but we need to get you checked out too."

Blaze tried to speak and his voice came out as a low rasp "I'll drive … you got … boys?"

Mason didn't like the fact of Blaze driving but he couldn't see any other alternative with all the boys here. He could not fit everyone in one vehicle. Mason nodded "Yeah I got the boys. Send Winds back when you get there."

Blaze nodded once then winced. Not a good thing to do. He then rasped out "Blondie … surgery."

Scott looked at Blaze "Oh Christ. I better contact Jules." He gripped the sides of his head as it pounded.

"Done" Blaze said.

Mason said "Let me get Scott to the truck then I'll be back for you Blaze."

Blaze stood up "I … can … walk .. just … hard … to … talk."

Mason nodded and scooped up Scott. He smiled and said "Just like carrying Blondie."

They headed to the truck. He settled Scott in the passenger seat and then handed him a plastic bag and teased "No vomiting on the seats."

Scott eyes were firmly shut trying to stop the vertigo as he retorted "No guarantees. This just might turn into a vomit comet."

Mason closed the door then watched the truck drive away. He thought, damn half the men felled by the innocent antics of the boys. He turned to the cabin. Mason needed to organize the boys and give them some simple chore to keep them busy and out of trouble until Winds arrived to reinforce him.

He called out for the boys in his most commanding voice. They all knew when he called out in that tone to come running and to fall in. As predicted they all barreled out of the cabin and formed a line with the exception of Ryan and Ben. He held in a grin but was pleased to see Ryan making sure Ben did not run.

When Ryan and Ben reached him Mason looked at the boys and said "Time for some chores boys."

Ryan noticed the missing truck "Where's Dad and Scott?"

Mason didn't want to burden the boys, it was his fault any ways so he said "They had a little mishap and went to the hospital to get checked out."

Jerrell asked "What kind of mishap?"

Mason could see the worry on Jerrell's face for his dad. He smiled and said "Your dad is okay. Braddocks have hard heads but when you fall off a ladder it is prudent to get it checked out. Uncle Blaze made him go."

Donny piped up "Will my dad be back soon?"

Mason looked over the boys and said "I'm not sure how long they will be gone. But right now we need to gather fire wood. Let's see if we cannot gather enough to last us the whole two weeks. I'm breaking you up into two units and we will have us a little competition."

He thought it best to split up the twins. They were double trouble when they were together. He would have Ryan watch the older boys with the exception of one of the twins. Ben still needed to rest so he would assign him appropriately.

Mason turned to Ben and Ryan and said "Sergeant Ben you will be in charge of maintaining watch inside the cabin and making kool-aide for the troops. Sergeant Ryan you will be in charge of Sergeant Jerrell, Corporals Lachlann and Matt and Private Donny. Corporals Sammy, Nathan and Privates Jimmy and Cormac, will report to me."

Lachlann grumbled "How come I'm not a Sergeant yet."

Ryan grinned and said "You're not ten yet. When you turn ten you'll get promoted just like the rest of us. That is unless you mouth off like Uncle Winds and you might just get demoted."

Mason grinned. Winds surely did not suffer from verbophobia, otherwise known as the fear of words. He had been demoted often for mouthing off to a superior. It was usually justified and usually at Plouffe.

It was nice that General Braddock restored Winds ranks after everything came out. Winds had rarely unleashed a verbal hurricane since then. There was rarely a reason to mouth off after the vile and villainous Plouffe and Murphy were culled from the ranks along with a few other vicious malcontents.

He also liked the ranking system that Lizzy and Blaze applied to the boys. Six and under were Privates. Seven through nine were Corporals. Once the boys hit ten they became Sergeants. Mason thought it might not be a bad thing to have Lizzy here right now. She had way of managing boys and keeping them out of trouble.

"Alright now let's get moving" Mason ordered.

Most of the boys answered "Roger" but Donny and Jimmy answered "Copy that."

They all headed out to do the task assigned.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Jim and Winds looked up from the chairs they were sitting when the doors to the ER opened. They had moved here to wait while Sam was in surgery. Both were stunned when Blaze walked in holding up Scott.

Scott heard Minna say "Oh my Scott."

He peeked open one eye and said "Hi Minna."

Winds and Jim raced over and Winds asked "What the hell happened?"

Scott answered with his eyes firmly shut to ward off the vertigo spinning "Fell off the ladder. Blaze needs to be seen too. He got hit in the throat by a two by four. Was able to talk a bit before but I think it has swollen up cause he ain't talking no more."

Jim took Scott from Blaze and started to move him toward the ER with Minna.

Blaze grabbed a pen and paper. He scribbled down 'Blondie?' and held it up to Winds.

Winds answered "In surgery, Jules is on her way now. She should be here before he gets out of surgery. Let's get you back into ER too. How the hell did this happen?"

Blaze wrote quickly as they walked back to the ER. Winds read it as Blaze sat on one of the beds. Blaze took the pad back and wrote 'Mason needs reinforcements'.

Winds nodded "Roger. I'll head back in just a few minutes."

Jim came over and began examining Blaze's throat. A relieved sigh escaped "I don't think any real damage was done. But the swelling is pushing on your vocal cords Blaze. Gonna be sore for a while and no talking. I do not want you to exacerbate the swelling. We need to get the swelling down or else it could close off your windpipe."

Blaze wrote 'got it'. Then he wrote 'call Lizzy for me please'.

Winds said "Will do. How much do you want me to tell her?"

'Everything' Blaze wrote.

Winds smirked "Okay but don't blame me if she shows up here."

Blaze only shook his head. Then he laid back and relaxed. He was in pain and it was a bit of a struggle to breathe. He felt Winds hand on his shoulder and listened while Winds filled Lizzy in on all that had happened. He heard Scott softly talking to Laura too.

He thought how different things were now that the guys were married. The first person they all wanted to reach out to was their wives. A small pang of sadness entered his heart for Winds. Not all of them had found the woman that completed them.

Even though Winds professed to the others that he was a confirmed bachelor Blaze knew differently. Winds was looking but he had never found the one. Or more correctly never found another one. Winds was deeply in love with Sally. They were high school sweethearts and planned to get married. But Sally spurned him when he joined the Army.

Winds never knew that Sally was anti-military. The military was all Winds ever wanted to do. He was the first in his family to ever join up. His parents fully supported his decision. But Sally did not and it broke Winds' heart. Winds poured himself two hundred percent into his military career after that.

But Blaze knew that Winds longed for what the rest of them had. He hoped one day Winds would find his one too.

Winds finished his call to Lizzy and he said "Lizzy says to call when you can or if anything changes. Oh and she said to tell you to duck next time."

Blaze just grinned. Leave it to Lizzy to be non-reactionary. It was one of the things he loved most about her. She took all his injuries in stride. Lizzy was loving and caring but did not smother him. She usually had some witty comment like run faster next time, you do know bombs explode when the timer hits zero don't you, that's what Kevlar is for, you should have slept in your vest.

Vanessa entered the ER after receiving Minna's call. She went directly to Scott "My goodness a visit from you too? You know you don't need to hurt yourself to come visit me. In fact, I would prefer you not."

Scott chuckled lightly "Well hello to you too Vanessa. How are the kids and your husband?"

Vanessa began doing a concussion check out.

Winds' head whipped around at the mention of husband. "Damn" he said under his breath and sighed. So she was married. Probably just didn't wear her rings at work. Made sense with her line of work, gloves would surely rip on her rock.

Blaze opened his eyes and looked at Winds. He had heard his damn and the sigh.

Vanessa responded "Kids are great. Vidor and Violet have adjusted nicely."

Scott asked "Adjusted to what?"

Vanessa shrugged and said "Vance decided that being a husband and father wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to live in a small town anymore either. He flew the coop about two years ago. Never even disputed custody in the divorce and we have not heard from him since. I cannot believe I make such a colossal mistake in marrying Vance in the first place.

Blaze glanced at Winds at this news. He saw something in his brother's eyes. Wow, Winds was taken with her. Blaze chuckled.

That was the wrong thing to do. Blaze began coughing and could not stop. Then he could not breathe. Panic gripped him as he clawed at his neck. His last vision before everything went black was Winds' terrified face yelling for help.

Vanessa rushed over to Blaze and called for Minna to get the tracheotomy kit. Jim immediately dropped the head of the bed while Vanessa gloved up. Jim shoved the pillow down under Blaze's shoulders and tilted his head back exposing his throat.

Winds stepped back giving them room to work. All the color leeched out of his face as he watched. It had happened so fast. So very fast. One moment Blaze was sitting there grinning, the next thing Blaze could not breathe and passed out.

He watched as Vanessa felt the structures in Blaze's throat and Jim injected his throat with something. Vanessa cut into Blaze's voice box and inserted a tube. They all held their breaths and waited for Blaze to take a breath.

At the first breath in, the rise and fall of his chest, they all sighed in relief. After several more breaths Blaze's eyes blinked open. They landed on Winds.

Winds' heartbeat was erratic. He stepped closer and placed a shaky hand on Blaze's arm "Don't ever do that to me again. My heart cannot take that."

Blaze could not communicate verbally but his eyes tried to communicate. He lifted his hand and grasped Winds' hand and squeezed. His eyes then flicked to Jim. He saw the deeply etched concern and lifted his other hand reaching for Jim.

Jim clasped Blaze's hand and held tight "Scared the hell out of me too Blaze. You are not allowed to do that. You are supposed to be invincible."

Vanessa and Minna worked around the three getting Blaze's vitals. When she was done Vanessa said "Looks like I have a third patient staying with us here."

As Minna set up humidified oxygen Vanessa continued "I want to keep you on oxygen for a while and get some corticosteroids in you to reduce that inflammation. We need to get a scan of your vocal chords and larynx to see if there is structural damage in addition to the inflammation. If there is no structural damage we will watch carefully. If there is structural damage or the inflammation does not reduce enough over the next twenty hours Dr. Mauja will have to do a surgical tracheotomy so that you can breathe."

Blaze looked to Winds and his eyes were wide with a rare emotion. Fear.

Winds gripped Blaze's hand tightly "It will be okay Blaze. I'll call Lizzy. I'll get her here for you as soon as possible. Just relax brother."

Blaze made a scribbling motion. When he was handed a pen he wrote 'Mason no blame, no guilt, accident, no blame for kids either'.

Jim looked at the note and nodded "We will handle it. Just relax it will be easier to breath."

Scott dialed his phone again when it was answered Scott softly asked "Laura can you come?"

 _["Already one step ahead of you. Jules called. Anna is going to stay with Mom" Laura answered._

 _Laura was concerned by the quick change in Scott. Only minutes ago he had told her not to come. That everything was under control._

 _She asked "Why the change honey?"]_

Scott glanced over at Blaze and he sighed then explained what happened. Then he said "Lizzy and Jules will want to be here at the hospital and Jim, Mason and Winds will need additional help with the boys."

 _["I'll be there in five hours or less honey. You rest too. Call me when you know the results of the x-rays" Laura stated then added "I love you. See you soon."]_

Scott hung up and held the phone close to his heart. It felt like a connection to his beautiful compassionate wife. She always was there for him, always. He was one lucky man. Scott was glad he had gotten up the nerve to finally ask her to marry him all those years ago.

Jim looked to Winds. He saw the grip Blaze had on Wind's hand. Blaze was not letting go right now. Jim asked "Winds, do you want me to head back to the cabin so you can stay here?"

"Would you mind?" Winds asked.

He knew the connection between Blaze and Winds was as strong as the one between Sam and Matt had been. Jim shook his head and replied "No. The doctors here know what they are doing for Sam. Just let Jules know if anything changes. Or call me and tell me and I'll call Jules."

Jim released his hold on Blaze's hand and said "I'll check back. You just relax." He then turned to Scott and said "You relax too. Don't be stubborn like Sam and take the damned pain meds."

Scott smiled "We may look alike but give me the pain meds any day. Laura will be here in about five hours or less she said."

"Good. I'll be checking on all of you. Stay out of trouble" Jim remarked and then headed out.

Jim pulled his phone out and called Heather. He needed her steadying voice. Jim found comfort and reassurance in just hearing her soft lilting voice.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Outside**_

Mason smiled. This was working better than he thought. The wood piles were growing and an added benefit was that they were clearing away a lot of deadwood from the forest floor around the cabin making a better fire break. Ryan was doing great commanding the older boys and Donny was listening very well.

He looked at his little unit. The little boys were doing great too. They scurried around quickly and loaded up his arms with wood. He had taught them all to kick over the wood before picking it up. He certainly did not want any of the boys disturbing a snake. Most in this area were harmless but there was one venomous snake that could be found in this area of Ontario.

Cormac raced up to him with a rather large log and Mason bent at the knees so Cormac could add it to the pile in his arms. He said "I'm full now. I be right back boys. Just make the pile here like we have done before."

A quick "Roger" was said by Sammy, Nathan and Cormac and "Copy that" by Jimmy.

Mason headed for his unit's wood pile and dropped his load just as his phone rang. He answered and his face fell as Winds told him what happened to Blaze. That now not only was Blondie in surgery, Scott indeed had a hairline fracture and Blaze's windpipe was so swollen he needed a tube to breath. Shit. He told Winds that he and Jim would have the kids covered and he was glad that Jules, Lizzy and Laura were on their way here.

He hung up and thought a moment. But just a moment then he dialed and when it was answered he said "My àlainn bòcan Feumaidh mi a 'cluinntinn do ghuth" (My lovely sprite I just need to hear your voice).

 _[Marsaili grinned "I do so love it when you speak to me in Gaelic even though the only thing I recognize is my àlainn bòcan. What is wrong mo Goireas laoch?]_

Mason smiled broadly, Marsaili was slowly learning some Scottish Gaelic and he loved it when she called him 'my highland warrior' in the language of their ancestors. He said "I just needed to hear your voice mo ghaol." (my love)

 _["I can tell something is wrong. What is it mo ghaol?" Marsaili encouraged.]_

Mason told Marsaili what was happening. When he hung up he smiled. What a caring woman he had married. She had not reupped and left the Army shortly after Cormac was born. She wanted to ensure that one of the boy's parents was always available and working for the General that could not be assured.

Marsaili had been hired at a prestigious firm working as the administrative assistant for the CEO. The CEO was a family man and he was supportive when Marsaili needed to take time off at the drop of a hat. He had even allowed her to take extended time off when Mason had been injured pretty badly four years ago.

There for a while it was unclear if he would make it back to JTF2. But with Marsaili's loving care and Lizzy kicking his ass in rehab he had made it back. However, he still occasionally had pain in his back due to the injury.

She was on her way here now and that was a relief. Marsaili had insisted that they could use some help with the boys and he wasn't about to argue that point. Especially with Blondie, Blaze and Scott all laid up in the hospital.

Mason realized he had left the little ones alone too long. He jogged back to the area he left them and took quick head count. "Nathan where is Jimmy?" he said with concern as his head whipped in every direction scanning the area.

Nathan pointed up "He climbed a tree."

Mason looked up and froze at Jimmy's yell. "No!" he yelled too late. Then he was running.

Jimmy climbed about fifteen feet up. It was cool up here. He could see the lake. He looked around and found a vine hanging from the tree. He tugged on it. Cool. He looked at the tree a little ways away. Jimmy yelled "Look at me I'm Tarzan" as he swung out holding onto the vine.

The vine was not as firmly attached as Jimmy thought and it snapped when his full weight hit it in mid swing.

Jimmy was falling. Mason was running.

Mason didn't think he would make it in time. He could not let Jimmy get hurt on his watch. Blondie was counting on him keeping his boys safe. He did the only thing he could do to get there in time. Mason dove with his arms outstretched.

Jimmy landed in his arms and he pulled him close as he tucked and rolled using his body to take the brunt of the force and protect Jimmy's little body. Mason's back slammed into a felled tree as he came to a halt. It knocked the wind out of Mason.

As he caught his breath Mason uncurled and looked down into scared and remorseful blue eyes. So like Blondie's. They revealed their owner's inner emotions.

Jimmy's little voice whimpered "I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to climb trees. I was supposed to be getting fire wood."

Relief flooded Mason as he said "You okay little buddy?"

Jimmy nodded "Yeah" He looked up at the tree "I thought the vine was fine. I pulled on it."

All the boys had gathered around by now and Ryan reached down and picked up Jimmy and said "That only works in the movies Jimmy. No more vine swinging."

Mason moved to a seated position and felt a stab of pain in his back. Shit!

He looked up at Ryan and said "Why don't you take the boys to the cabin for a break and some kool-aide. I'll be along in a moment."

Ryan looked at Uncle Mason. Something was wrong. Heck something was very wrong. He began wondering about Uncle Sam, Uncle Jim and Uncle Winds. They had been gone a long time to be just going to the store.

But he only nodded, put Jimmy on the ground and said "Move out boys we have our orders. Break time." The boys all raced for the cabin.

Ryan turned to look back after a few steps. Uncle Mason was in pain, he knew that look from when Mom did physical therapy with Uncle Mason when he had come back injured from a mission with compressed vertebrae. Ryan went back and asked quietly "Does your back hurt again?"

Mason looked at Ryan. He was a young man now. Nothing much got passed him either with his photographic memory. Mason nodded "A bit. Keep the boys distracted and give me some time to get there slowly. I don't want them knowing anything is amiss."

Ryan nodded "Uncles Sam, Winds and Jim didn't go to the store did they?"

"No they didn't but again you cannot tell the boys. They took Blondie to the hospital. He got hit with one of the nails when the nail gun went off. He is in surgery to repair the vein it punctured" Mason confided.

"When the boys screamed I turned with a load of two by fours and knocked Scott off the ladder. He has a concussion that is causing him to experience vertigo and he ended up with a hairline fracture of the skull. Scott will be staying at the hospital too."

Then he put a hand on Ryan's shoulder "I hurt your dad too. The boards hit him in the voice box. Your mom is on her way because he will be in the hospital too because his throat swelled. Luckily his larynx and vocal chords were not damaged but the swelling is a problem right now."

Ryan pinched his brow, a mannerism he had picked up from Blaze. He blew out a breath "They are all going to be okay, right?"

Mason squeezed Ryan's arm and said "They are all getting the care they need."

"So you can't promise they will be okay. I get it. So, it is you and me to watch over the boys then" Ryan deduced.

"Jim is on his way back. But until he arrives it is you and me buddy" Mason said. Then he added "Give me a hand up and then head to the cabin. I'll be there shortly."

Ryan assumed the correct position to help someone stand, a position he had seen his mom use many times over the years. He helped Mason up and Mason leaned on a tree for support. Ryan asked "You sure you don't need help back?"

Mason shook his head and answered "No, remember I don't want the boys knowing. I don't want Jimmy feeling badly. It was my fault for leaving him alone for too long. Speaking of which, you better hurry back to the cabin."

Ryan half-smiled, "Right. Double time it is." He turned and jogged to the cabin.

Mason slowly made his way to the cabin. Jim could not get back fast enough in his mind. He was in a great deal of pain. Mason realized he had aggravated his old compressed vertebrae injury when his back slammed into the log.

He approached the cabin as Jim's SUV pulled up. Oh thank god Mason thought.

Jim got out of the SUV and started for the cabin. He caught sight of Mason at the edge of the trees. He could hear all the boys in the cabin laughing and joking around. Jim headed for Mason.

He saw the huge piles of wood as he approached Mason and commented "Looks like you corralled the boys into a constructive endeavor."

Mason nodded as he held onto a tree "Patch I need help. Aggravated compressed vertebrae injury from four years ago. Level seven."

Jim rushed the last few feet to Mason. Shit! Mason had called him Patch. "What happened?"

Mason shared what happened and the fact that he had confided in Ryan.

Jim helped him walk and steered him towards his SUV instead of the cabin.

Mason said "Cabin's the other way Jim."

"You are going to the hospital to get checked out. I'm not taking a risk. It's a wonder that you walked after the injury you sustained four years ago" Jim said.

"I can't drive right now and we cannot leave the boys here with Ryan. He's eighteen but that is just too much responsibility to place on him. Just give me some pain meds and I'll be okay" Mason urged.

Jim shook his head "Nope not doing that. You confided in Ryan. Right?"

Mason nodded as he leaned heavily on the SUV door.

"Then I'll have Ryan drive you and I'll stay with the boys. I'll have them make a campfire and we will make dinner. Then I'll keep them busy with telling stories. That should keep them occupied until Ryan and Winds can return" Jim stated.

"Okay. Thanks Jim" Mason acquiesced. He was in too much pain to argue.

Jim got Mason into the SUV. Then he went into the cabin and told Ryan that Mason needed him outside at the SUV. He passed the keys to Ryan and gave him a look. Then he gathered the boys around distracting them asking how they should cook the fish for dinner as Ryan headed out the door.

As the boys started getting things ready Jim stepped outside the cabin and called Heather. "Hello sweetheart" he said as Heather answered. He noticed road sounds in the background and asked "Where are you going. I thought you were at work?"

 _[Heather laughed and said "On my way to the cabin. When you called and told me all that has happened I figured you might need a hand. Brianna is staying with the Wordsworth's and I arranged two weeks off. Easier to do that when you're the Head Nurse of the Surgery Department. Claire is covering for me. I should be there in a few hours."]_

Jim smiled and said "Could you stop at the hospital first. I'm sure Jules could use some support and Sam could use a friendly familiar face when he wakes from general. Check on Mason too for me when you get there. He's aggravated his old vertebrae injury.]

He heard clanking inside and quickly said "I gotta go it's just me with all the boys."

 _["Will do. You stay safe Jim. You guys are falling like dominos" Heather answered and then hung up the hands free phone.]_

Jim shook his head, ain't that the truth he thought. Sam, Scott, Blaze and now Mason were all down for the count. It was beginning to feel like that plane crash all over again when they were all injured and stuck in enemy territory. Christ.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Jules rushed into the ER and up to the information desk. The whole drive here she had been a wreck. Ed had simply said 'go, now' when she told him what happened. Ed said he would talk to Commander Holleran and get one of the reserve SRU members to fill in. Plus it would give Leah an opportunity to get a taste of TL experience.

Spike had wanted to drive her but she declined his offer because Spike needed to cover Sam's shift with Team Three later tonight. He had already worked half a shift with Team One and she did not want him too tired for his later shift with Team Three.

He needed to sleep in between shifts not drive. Two hours here and then to turn around and drive two hours back would be too much. Besides, Jules knew she drove faster than Spike and she wanted to make it here quickly.

Jules looked at the short brunette at the desk as she stated "Sam Braddock. I'm his wife Jules. Is he still in surgery?"

Minna looked up. She saw the petite brunette with brown eyes. So this was the famous Jules. She could see why Sam had thought she was Jules years ago. Minna stood "My name is Minna please follow me. Sam should be getting out of surgery shortly if he is not already out."

Jules nodded and started to follow Minna when the ER door opened again. Minna said "Just a moment please" as she turned to find out who entered. She saw a huge bear of a man holding onto a willowy younger man. "How can I help …"

She was cut off as Jules rushed past "Mason, Ryan?"

Leaning heavily on the desk Mason wiped the sweat from his brow. His face was contorted in pain "Hey Jules."

Jules put her hand to his face and caressed it "You're hurting. What happened?"

"Hit my back, old injury aggravated" Mason ground out as a new stab of pain rippled through his back.

Minna brought over a wheelchair and she and the young man helped Mason to sit. She said "I take it you are another friend of Sam's and Scott's."

Mason nodded.

Minna looked to Jules and said "Recovery is on this floor. Just follow the hall and you will come to it. I need to get him into the ER. It's becoming quite full with Scott, Blaze and Winds already there."

Jules was shocked "What do you mean? Scott, Winds and Blaze are in the ER? I thought Sam was the only one hit with the nail gun."

Mason looked up and shared "Winds drove here with Blondie and Jim. After they left, I knocked over the ladder Scott was standing on with boards and hit Blaze in the throat with the same boards. At least Blondie will have company in the hospital and keep him from leaving AMA."

Jules stared dumbfounded "So who is with the boys?"

Ryan spoke up "Uncle Jim."

"Jim is alone with all of them?" Jules said stunned and loudly; her voice carrying into the ER.

Winds had heard Jules's voice and it was full of concern. He looked to Blaze and his eyes said go find out. Winds walked quickly to the ER entrance.

He stopped dead in his tracks seeing Mason in a wheelchair.

Mason replied to Jules "Yeah, not the best solution but the only one. I could not drive myself so Ryan had to bring me."

"Shit Mason what happened?" Winds said striding forward.

Mason shook his head "Another one bites the dust." He quickly recounted what happened.

Jules laid her hand on his shoulder "Thank you for saving Jimmy. The twins are vexing at times. They are fearless and think they are indestructible."

Mason smiled even though he was in pain "They didn't fall to far from Blondie's tree now did they?"

Jules squeezed Mason's shoulder as she nodded in agreement. The twins were much like their dad. She softly said "Mason you are in pain and need some relief. Go now. I will check on you all after I see Sam."

Winds looked at Ryan with sympathy putting a hand on the young man's shoulder "Let's go see your dad. Then we will head back to the cabin to help Jim."

Minna pushed Mason toward the ER as Winds followed slower behind explaining to Ryan what was done to his dad so it would not be a shock to see the tube in his throat. Jules headed down the hall to find the recovery room.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – Recovery Room**_

Jules found the room and looked inside. She saw Sam on the bed, two women and a man in the room with him. One woman was just hanging up the phone in the room. Jules knocked on the door then pushed it open a bit and said "Minna directed me here. I'm Jules Braddock, Sam is my husband."

Vanessa came forward "Jules it is nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Vanessa Chardin. This is Dr. Mauja and Vera one of our nurses. Dr. Mauja was the one who operated. He just finished giving me a pass down. I will leave you two as it seems I have a new patient in the ER."

"How is he?" Jules asked stepping to the bed and taking up one of Sam's hands. He still looked so young when he was sleeping. It's like he never aged.

Dr. Mauja stepped to the opposite side of the bed and explained "It was a very delicate surgery. The nail pierced the external iliac vein. Luckily the nail stayed in place otherwise he could have bled out internally. I was able to remove the nail and repair the vein. Sam should make a full recovery. Once Sam wakes fully we will assess his pain level and administer pain meds per the instructions from Jim Shea."

Jules looked at the doctor "Thank you."

Dr. Mauja smiled "My pleasure. I'm glad I was able to help. Oh and one thing Sam asked me to let you know. He requested I do a vasectomy while he was under. He said it was something you two had discussed but he was against doing it for various reasons. He didn't elaborate but said he wanted you to know that he decided to go ahead with it."

Jules brushed through Sam's hair and smiled. She knew exactly why he was reluctant to move forward with that procedure and she was just fine with continuing to take the birth control pills. Sam was so sweet to think of actually going ahead with the procedure.

She looked at the doctor "Needles."

"Needles?" Dr. Mauja asked.

"Sam did not do it before because he has a valid fear of needles" Jules said looking back at Sam as she felt him stir.

The doctor had seen the faded scars on Sam's chest and abdomen he just nodded and asked "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, Sam's last tetanus vaccination was five years ago. Does he need another?"

"If it has been five years I would recommend one" Dr. Mauja stated.

Jules stated "Please give it to him now before he wakes. I do not want him seeing any needles."

Dr. Mauja said "I can well imagine with a fear of needles that Sam would also have vaccinophobia. Vera please administer the tetanus shot now."

Vera nodded and headed out of the room to get the vaccination.

Jules then asked "How long will Sam be in the hospital?"

Dr. Mauja answered "If all goes well I'd like to keep him here for four or five days. I see from his previous records, Sam has some difficulty with infections and it can be hit or miss with antibiotics with him. If after four days he is not showing any signs of infection I would feel comfortable releasing him the next day, barring any other complications. Once released, Sam will need to take it easy for at least two more weeks. No strenuous lifting or activities."

Jules nodded "Okay. One last thing. Do you have shared rooms here?"

It was a strange question Dr. Mauja thought. Normally people asked if they had private rooms. He answered "Yes a few, most of them are private though."

Jules smiled "I understand some of Sam's friends are down in the ER. If any are staying, please arrange for Sam to share a room with one of them."

At Dr. Mauja's questioning look Jules added "Sam does not like being in a hospital. Having a friend in the room will ensure he stays put and follows your orders. Scott Braddock might be the best one to pair him with if not then Mason."

Vera reentered the room with the tetanus vaccination and administered it. Then she took Sam's vital signs again and noted them down.

Dr. Mauja thought it over for a moment then he nodded "Okay I'll talk with Minna and see what we can do. If there are no further questions I need to go check on another patient." He turned to Vera and said "Page me if you have any issues. If not, check with Minna as to which room to move Sam to once he is stable."

Vera nodded "I will."

Then Dr. Mauja headed out.

Turning to Jules Vera said "We will take good care of him. Sam, Spike and Scott are well liked around here for what they did when the Barton's were here. For the people they saved. They are kind of like local heroes around here. "

Jules nodded but focused on Sam as he started to thrash and whimper. She leaned in close and softly spoke in his ear "Sam I'm here. I'm here. Wake up. You are okay. Shhhh. Shhhh. I'm here. You are here. You are safe and loved. Feel my hand." She gently brushed through his hair as she continued to whisper to him.

Vera watched as Sam calmed under Jules's touch. She could clearly see the love Jules had for her husband.

Sam calmed hearing Jules voice. He was in a swirling fog and felt vulnerable but he was not there. Jules was here so he was not there. Jules would care for him. His eyes felt so heavy and it was hard to open them. He was trying to wake like Jules wanted him too. He blinked eyes open.

Jules glanced as Vera and said "Get an emesis basin quickly. Sam tends to vomit when he wakes from general."

It hit him fast, his stomach violently revolted. He felt hands lifting and turning his head. He let loose. When his stomach finally calmed the hands gently laid him back down. Sam felt Jules's hand caressing his head and someone was wiping the vile taste from his mouth.

Sam opened his eyes and found Jules.

Jules said softly "Ah there's my Mr. Blue Eyes. Not too bad this time. Relax and let me take care of you."

Sam nodded and leaned into Jules's caress as he softly said "Jules." He slipped back to sleep.

Vera asked "What do you mean not too bad this time?"

Jules looked at the nurse and cryptically said "He was here this time and not there. Not there is good. Here is much better."

Vera nodded like she understood but she didn't. Then went to the phone to call Minna. When she was done she said "I'll be moving Sam to a room with Scott. Scott has already been moved there. Jeremy will be down shortly to move him."

"Thanks" Jules said as she continued to gently card her fingers through Sam's hair. She was so glad he did not wake thinking he was back there this time.

Jules leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek and said lightly "You have to stop getting hurt. I know it wasn't your fault my love. But I hate seeing you like this."

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Outside**_

Winds pulled up to the cabin. It was time to come clean with the boys. With Blondie, Blaze, Mason and Scott all staying in the hospital tonight and for several days it appeared, there was no way not to tell them. He did not want to lie but he did not want to scare them either.

Ryan looked to Winds and said "I don't envy you having to tell all the little ones. I suspect there will be some tears and comforting needed."

Winds nodded, he was dreading it but knew it needed to be done. He was never one to shirk a duty. The thing he hated most though was the hurt he knew was coming for the boys. He may not have kids of his own but each and everyone of these boys was very special to him.

"Yeah not gonna be pleasant but it is necessary. Let's go. Looks like they have dinner underway" Winds breathed out steeling himself to be the bearer of bad news.

They exited the truck and headed for the happy group around the campfire.

Jim looked up from flipping the fish on the grill "Dinner's almost ready. The boys have done a great job helping tonight. They decided on doing the fish two ways. Lemon and almonds and Cajun spice."

Cormac pipped up "Lemon was my idea."

Jerrell added "Cajun was mine. I found a big can of cayenne pepper so it will be really spicy."

Winds sat down on a stump that they had placed around their firepit. He decided to wait until after dinner to tell the boys so he did not spoil their appetites. Dinner was actually lighthearted with lots of joking and teasing. Especially about who caught what fish and the sizes and which unit won the firewood gathering competition.

He noticed the boys getting fidgety and glancing towards the drive. Winds could tell they were beginning to wonder where their dads and uncles were. Most were used to their dads leaving at a moment's notice and Winds thought they probably thought this was the same.

Winds was about to start telling the boys what was actually going on when an unfamiliar truck pulled up. Both he and Jim stood and step forward putting themselves between the newcomer and the boys. Ryan came and stood beside them.

The truck door opened and everyone relaxed. Jerrell ran pell mell toward the man yelling excitedly "Grandpa, grandpa."

Commodore Erik Braddock caught Jerrell as he launched himself up into his arms. He hugged his grandson fiercely, taking an extra moment to just hold his grandson seeing Scott as a little boy in Jerrell. Then he pulled back "Glad to see you to. You been having fun?"

Jerrell nodded "We had fish for dinner. I caught five of them. But not the biggest one. Lachlann caught the biggest one." He snickered "Donny caught the smallest one and he had to throw him back it was too little to eat. There's still some of the Cajun spice fish if you want some."

Erik smiled and tousled Jerrell's hair then put him down. He said "Sure, in a minute though. Can you go over with the boys a moment? I need to talk to your Uncles privately."

Jerrell looked up and asked "Did Dad and my uncles have to go back to work?"

"No they didn't. Run along for now. I'll explain where your dad and uncles are in a moment" Erik said.

Jerrell nodded and ran back to the firepit as both Jim and Winds both shouted "Walk" as they headed for Erik. Both could just imagine Jerrell tripping and ending up in the fire pit. Especially after today's series of accidents.

Winds said "Sir, how did you get here?"

Erik responded "Laura called and told me what was afoot here. William arranged for Zach to fly us and Lizzy here instead of driving. Laura and Lizzy are at the hospital. I decided to come straight here after finding out you were down four men. Figured you could use a seasoned hand dealing with the boys."

"William is enroute too. It's a damned shame he is always half a world away. He should be here tomorrow. Zach would have stayed but he has to leave for Vancouver tomorrow morning to learn to fly the CH-149 search and rescue helicopter. Zach says you never know when that skill will be needed. I swear that boy wants to learn to fly everything."

Erik lightly chuckled in disbelief "Damned series of accidents you have had today. I'm supposed to tell you that Blaze is doing well. The swelling is receding. Sam is out of surgery, doing well and they moved him into a room with Scott. Mason is responding well to pain meds and it doesn't look like he did any significant damage to his vertebrae. Blaze and Mason are sharing a room too. Scott is resting well also now that Laura is with him. Looks like all of them will be spending a few days in the hospital but they will be okay."

Jim grinned "That's good news. Heather is on her way too. Should be here in another half hour or so depending on traffic she encountered. She was initially going to the hospital but I asked her to come directly here instead. The boys may need a mother's touch after we tell them what has happened."

Erik nodded and thought that was wise. There was nothing more soothing than a mother's or a wife's touch. The boys could certainly use a female presence once they learned what happened to their fathers and uncles.

He then shared "Marsaili is also on her way. I didn't know about Mason or that he had called her and she was coming when we left or we would have brought her with us too. Marsaili will arrive later tonight. But she will be staying at the hospital tonight. She plans on coming out here to help with the boys tomorrow."

Winds said "I was just about to tell the boys what is happening. Wanted them to all eat dinner first. None of them except Ryan knows what has happened."

"Let's get on with it then. Better to let them know now so that we can deal with it and then settle them down before bed. Would you like me to tell them?" Erik offered.

Both Jim and Winds nodded.

Erik strode forward and took a seat on a stump. He smiled at all the boys and said "I have some news to share with you all. The first thing I want you to hear is that everyone is okay. Can you repeat that?"

All the boys nodded and repeated "Everyone is okay." Then they fell silent. They knew something was up, they might be little but they were not blind.

Erik said "Your dads and uncles have had some accidents. They are being taken care of. Your moms are with them or on their way."

Sammy asked "Car accidents?"

Shaking his head Erik said "No not car accidents."

Ben's face fell remembering what Jerrell said when he was laying on the floor in the addition and Uncle Sam was tending him. Jerrell only found one nail. Uncle Scott said the nail gun was just as dangerous as a real gun.

Tears welled in Ben's eyes as he looked at Uncle Jim "I shot uncle Sam with the nail gun. That's why you took your pack when you finished with me."

As Ben started to sob the other boys just stared open mouthed at him. None of them knew what to say.

The irony of the situation was not lost on either Winds or Jim. Blondie shot Ben's dad and Ben shot Blondie. They shared a look. Then Winds went to Ben and picked him up cradling him close. He might be fourteen but he was still a young boy in need of comfort. Winds walked a short distance from the others to given Ben a little privacy, a boy his age might feel embarrassed by crying even though it was certainly okay given the situation.

He began to whisper comforting words. Words he wished he had said years ago to Blondie after he accidentally shot and killed Matt. "It was an accident. It was not your fault. No one is upset with you. We all love you. Uncle Sam loves you and does not blame you. It is going to be okay. Accidents happen. I'm here for you little buddy. I'm here. Let it out. Cry and scream if you need too. Let it out."

After a few moments of listening to Ben cry, a thought entered young Matt's head. He looked at his dad and said "Uncle Blaze and Uncle Scott went to the hospital just after Lachlann and I dropped the voles down Donny's and Nathan's shirts. Did we cause an accident?"

Jim could not lie to his son. He gently said "Yes, the screams startled Uncle Mason. He accidentally hit the ladder and Uncle Blaze with two by fours. Uncle Scott fell and hit his head when the ladder tipped over and Uncle Blaze got hit in the throat. But it is not your fault. They do not blame you boys."

He looked at all four boys and reiterated firmly "Accidents happen. It was not your fault. Life is full of accidents."

Lachlann asked "So what happened to my dad …"

His head whipped to Jimmy then back to Uncle Jim. Tears welled in his eyes. Lachlann was old enough to remember when his dad hurt his back and could barely walk. He was five and a half when that happened and Cormac was only two.

Lachlann turned to Jimmy and said with vengeance "You just had to be Tarzan. You hurt my Dad! It's all your fault."

Jimmy started to cry. He didn't mean to hurt Uncle Mason.

Donny put his arm around his brother to comfort him. He shot back at Lachlann in a vitriolic tone "You put the vermin, that stupid vole, down my shirt. It is your fault Uncle Scott and Uncle Blaze got hurt."

It quickly became a volcanic free for all with all the boys venting vitriol and hurtful accusations at one another. Erik, Ryan and Jim tried desperately to calm the boys down.

Ryan succeeded in getting Sammy to calm down a bit. He sent him over to one of the wood piles to cool off. Then Ryan started in on trying to calm Nathan.

Jim was busy separating Lachlann and Donny. Lachlann had lunged at Donny and they wrestle each other on the ground while they yelled vile things at each other. They exchanged several blows before Jim could actually separate them. But they continued to rage at each other.

Erik pulled Jimmy and Cormac into his lap and held them trying to comfort them. They had been reduced to tears and were crying loudly as their brothers viciously fought one another.

Matt and Jerrell were in each other's faces shouting at the top of their lungs and pushing each other forcefully.

Winds held Ben and they both just stared at the complete melt down of all the younger boys.

Sammy was disgruntled but worried too. He didn't like to see everyone yelling and fighting. The adults said it was accidents. Why was everyone fighting? He climbed up and sat on one of the wood piles. He looked at Ben. Ben looked sad.

He called out "Ben it was an accident. I know you wouldn't hurt Uncle Sam on purpose. Don't be sad. Uncle Sam wouldn't want you to be sad."

Ben brushed away his tears and looked at Sammy. That was nice of Sammy to say. But he was sad. He had hurt his favorite Uncle. The uncle that had saved him and Mom from the bad men. The uncle that was his Dad Matt's brother in all but blood. He should have walked. He shot Uncle Sam because he was careless. It hurt so badly knowing he hurt Uncle Sam.

Winds looked up at Sammy and his heart dropped. He stood up rapidly, dumping Ben unceremoniously on the ground as he started for Sammy. Winds yelled in a commanding voice over the din "Sammy stay still. Stay very, very still. DO. NOT. MOVE."

Sammy was shocked. He shifted slightly as the wood shifted under him. Then Sammy heard the rattle. His eyes became as big as saucers as he stared at the Eastern Massasauga Rattlesnake. He knew what it was because he did a school report on the only venomous snake in Ontario. It was poised to strike.

Winds wished he had his gun. He would blow the head off the damned viper. But he was unarmed. He was the closest. Winds heard it become very quiet as all the boys quit fighting and stared.

He approached slowly. Winds said calmly "Don't move Sammy. Do not move."

Sammy was too frightened to even consider moving or speaking. His bottom lip began to quiver as the rattling got more vigorous.

Then the snake was striking out. A scream was ripped from Sammy. There was a loud report.

Sammy found himself on the backside of the woodpile completely out of the rattlesnake's reach. Uncle Winds was on top of him. Sammy started to shake uncontrollably.

Winds rolled over and cradled him. He looked up to Jim and Erik and wondered which one had the gun?

His eyes followed everyone else's eyes and landed on Ben. Ben was standing not far from the dead rattlesnake. In Ben's hand was the nail gun.

Ben smiled weakly as he looked at the nail that went through the rattlesnake's head and pinned it to the ground. He looked to Winds and said "All Uncle Sam's shooting lessons paid off."

Everyone burst out laughing. Jim and Erik and all the boys converged on Ben and patted his shoulders and back complimenting him on his nail gun shooting skills.

Winds looked at Sammy as the shaking of his little body subsided and began to check him over for a snake bite. He sighed in relief when he found no puncture wounds. He let Sammy up.

Sammy said "Thank you Uncle Winds." Then he went off to congratulate Ben with the others.

Jim squatted down next to Winds "That was too close."

"Tell me about it" Winds said standing up himself. He took one step and felt a twinge in his ankle.

"Shit!" He looked at Jim "Yeah too close. I think the viper got me Jim." Winds sat on the ground and began stripping off his shoe and sock and pulled up his pants leg. Sure enough, two solid puncture wounds.

Jim raced for his pack calling out to Erik "Winds is bit."

It took only ten minutes for Jim to do what he could for Winds and for them to pack Winds into the back of the SUV. Jim cursed the fact that his pack did not contain anti-venom. For the second time today, Jim found himself racing to the Craig hospital. It was a damned good thing that the Commodore had shown up when he did.

After the SUV pulled away Erik looked to the assembled boys and said sternly in his commanding voice "First thing. I do not want to see you fighting like that again. You are family. Family is there to support one another not to accuse each other. Violence of that nature is unacceptable."

"Second. Your fathers and uncles will be okay. They will be disheartened to learn that you turned on one another when you should have supported each other. They have valiantly defended this country and fought beside one another for years. They have always had each other's backs. They have experienced some significant accidents and never once did they go after each other like you boys just did."

"Third. They did not want to tell you what occurred because they did not want you to feel bad or guilty. I partly agree with them and partly do not. You should not feel guilty. That is the part I agree with. Accidents, sometimes unimaginably horrible accidents, happen. But they are just that, accidents and they are no one's fault."

"However, you need to know that your actions do have consequences. Some unintended consequences that hurt others. You need to learn from them and not make the same mistakes twice. That is why it is important for you to know what happened today."

Erik softened his tone slightly as he said "Go inside and clean yourselves up. Aunt Heather will be here soon and we do not want her to see you ruffians in this state. After you have cleaned up you will work together to clean up the dinner dishes."

He looked to Ryan and instructed "Ryan there is a handgun in my truck. While I supervise the boys I would like you to dispose of the rattlesnake properly. Then search the area to see if any more unwanted guests have made their way into our camping area. I assume Blaze has taught you how to handle a rattlesnake properly."

"Yes Sir he has" Ryan stated firmly.

Ryan then smiled glad that he was being treated as a trusted adult now instead of a kid. Mason had confided in him. Winds had talked to him as an adult in the hospital. Jim trusted him to help supervise the boys. Now the Commodore had given a responsibility and trusted him with handling a gun. Ryan walked proudly to the truck to get the gun.

"Okay. Move out boys. You have your orders" Erik commanded.

The boys scurried inside to clean up. There were rounds of apologies and hugs as the boys made up. Before long everyone was happily working together.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Minna was working on all the paperwork from today. She still could not believe that Sam and Scott were back in the hospital. And not only them but two of their buddies too.

She knew she would be late getting home today. She should probably call Ron soon to let him know to just order them pizza or something for dinner. Minna was too tired to cook tonight.

The ER doors opened again. Minna looked up and her face fell "Not you again." She came around the desk and pushed a wheelchair forward "What happened now?"

Jim gave a mirthless laugh "Snake bite. Eastern Massasauga Rattlesnake. It looked to be a young one so it may have injected a surplus of venom."

Vanessa was coming out of the ER treatment area. She needed to check on something with Minna. She stopped and looked up from her clipboard at the sound of Jim's voice.

Her heart fluttered when she saw Winds sitting in the wheelchair with a tourniquet on his leg. "What happened?"

Jim repeated what happened and added "My Sam pack does not include anti-venom."

Winds looked at Vanessa and quipped "Had to get your attention somehow. At least my wound is from saving someone rather than being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mason's injury is along the same lines so you are in second place" Vanessa teased as they all moved to the treatment area.

Winds responded "Yeah well, he is happily married and I'm single."

Vanessa giggled _and_ blushed. My goodness what did this man do to her to make her giggle _and_ blush like a school girl.

Minna bit her bottom lip to suppress a laugh. Vanessa was really taken with Winds. She helped her friend recover by asking "Any allergies to medications?"

"Morphine" Jim responded quickly. Then he explained which narcotic pain relievers Winds could tolerate. He then gave Minna a brief medical history while Vanessa set up the anti-venom drip.

When he finished with the medical history Jim sat down. He smiled as he listened to the teasing banter back and forth between the doctor and Winds. He had never heard Winds engage with a woman quite like this. Sure he was a smooth talker in the past and did not lack for female companionship but this felt different. It was nice to see even given the circumstances that brought them here.

Vanessa finished up cleaning the wound and checking for broken fangs. "You are gonna join your friends for a day or so for observation. We need to make sure you do not have an allergic reaction to the anti-venom or go into anaphylactic shock."

Winds sighed and turned to Jim "Looks like you are last man standing. You are victorious today. You survived the BS Unit."

Jim chuckled, "BS Unit?"

Shrugging Winds said "Hey all their last names start with either a B or an S; therefore, BS Unit. You got something better to call the group of them?"

Jim thought a moment then suggested "I don't know maybe Venturesome Boys, Junior Commandos, NextGen Warriors, Virtuous Soldiers or maybe even Voracious Vultures. You did see them eat didn't you? I was afraid they were gonna steal my fish off my plate. They all seem to have an appetite just like Sam. But whatever we call them they are certainly a handful."

Vanessa chuckled at all the names. Her favorite if anyone bothered to ask was BS unit. That was actually funny. People would have the wrong impression but that made it even funnier because of the affectionate way all the men spoke about the boys.

She informed Winds "We will keep you in the ER for a few hours for observation then move you upstairs."

Minna asked "When was the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

Winds answered "I'm current with all my vaccinations including tetanus. Dr. Parker is good about making sure the units stay on top of that. I had my last tetanus shot two years ago."

Vanessa asked "So you are in the military?"

Jim bragged for Winds "Special Forces. Winds here commands one of the top three elite teams."

"One of the top three, impressive" Vanessa said.

Winds shrugged "It's a job, someone has to do it."

Vanessa thought funny and humble and attractive. He was a man; a real man. Winds was nothing like her ex-husband. Vance was a worthless piece of garbage like her biological father. Vanessa was actually kind of glad Vance had deserted her and the kids at this point.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Jim said "I'll go make a short visit to the guys and let them know what transpired with the boys and that you will be joining them."

Winds nodded "Careful with how you tell Blondie about Ben if he is even awake yet. Also tell him that no one mentioned Matt. That is a conversation for a later date and Daphne needs to be involved. Ah hell, just tell Jules what happened, she will know what to tell Blondie."

Jim nodded in agreement "Will do. I'll stop back here just before I leave."

Winds nodded and turned to talk with Vanessa.

As Jim headed for the elevator he thought that conversation was definitely for a later date. Jim also thought that they should include Dawn Tansy to help Ben cope with the fallout of that particular conversation. Learning his favorite uncle accidentally shot and killed his father would be difficult to cope with. But perhaps the incident with the nail gun would actually help in the long run.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – Sam's and Scott's Room**_

Jim peeked into the dimly lit room and spoke quietly "Hello ladies. How are they guys doing?"

Jules got up from her chair and gave Jim a hug "Sam is doing very well. He came out of anesthesia as well as can be expected this time. They gave him the sedative and pain meds combination you recommended."

Laura gave Jim a quick hug too and said "Scott is doing okay too. They upped his pain meds and gave him something for the nausea because every time he is vertical he gets dizzy and vomits. He is sleeping peacefully now."

Jules asked "What are you doing back here tonight?"

Jim sighed and told them what happened to Winds and the melt down the boys had when they were told about the accidents. He then explained that Heather was on her way and would help out with the boys.

Then Jim said "I don't want to wake them but I'm going to check on Blaze and Mason. If they are awake I need to let them know what happened with Winds and the boys tonight. If they are not awake Jules, would you tell them when they do awaken?"

Jules nodded "Of course. I'll go with you now though because I want to see how they are doing."

Laura said "Scott is sleeping now. I'll come too."

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – Blaze's and Mason's Room**_

The three of them crossed the hall to Blaze's and Mason's room. They found both awake and Lizzy helping Mason find a more comfortable position.

Jim proceeded to explain the entire events from the point of the Commodore arriving.

Mason was not a happy camper. His son Lachlann had started the free for all. Lachlann was big for his age, he took after him. How dare Lachlann lunge at Donny and knock him to the ground.

Not only was Lachlann bigger, he was older by four years. Technically almost five years when you considered the twins only just turned five and Lachlann was closer to ten then nine.

Lachlann should have known better. Lachlann could have really hurt Donny. Mason was severely displeased with Lachlann's behavior. A firm dressing down General Badass style was in order to set that boy straight on expectations of appropriate behavior.

Jules saw Mason boiling under the surface. She put a hand on his arm "They are boys and it was stressful for them. Maybe the blow up was for the best. It cleared the air."

Mason shook his head "Lachlann is nearly double Donny's size and weight. He could have hurt Donny badly. Lachlann needs to learn that he cannot attack those smaller than him."

Jim chuckled "Um Mason ... hate to tell you this. But ... um ... Donny was on top and doing most the damage. Kind of reminded me of Jules taking on a larger opponent."

Mason shot an astonished look at Jules.

Jules shrugged "What can I say. The boys take after Mom too."

Everyone chuckled. Sadie, Donny and Jimmy were sure a unique mix of Sam and Jules. It would be interesting to see them fully grown.

Laura interjected "I'm sure Scott's father had a good long talking to the boys too. I doubt they will be behaving like that again. Erik has quite a way with boys."

Lizzy nodded and then added "I'm just glad the General wasn't here yet. Can you imagine the fear he would have put into the boys. His dress downs are legendary."

Jules smiled and shook her head "Nah, he has a huge soft spot for all the boys. He would have been more focused on soothing them then dressing them down."

Blaze nodded and wrote down 'the man has changed a great deal since you and Blondie had Sadie'. He held it up and showed it to all.

"Yes he has. Still no less fierce with his men but it's nice to see he isn't quite so guarded and unwilling to let people see he cares about family now" Jules commented.

Then he wrote 'How is Ben?'

Jim smiled "You should have seen the mile wide grin when he shot that snake. I'm sure he will be okay. But if Sam is up to it tomorrow perhaps a short visit would be in order. Just so Ben can see for himself that Sam is okay."

Jules nodded "I'll drive out and get him tomorrow afternoon if Sam is up for a visitor. If not I'll call."

Jim nodded then the group spent the next hour just keeping Blaze and Mason company.

When they heard Winds being moved into the room next door Jim stood and said "I'll pop in and check on Winds then I should be heading back. I'll call for an update tomorrow. You ladies get some rest tonight. If you need anything do not hesitate to call me."

Lizzy, Laura and Jules all gave him a hug and then Jim headed out.

Jim felt better after seeing Blaze. He could clearly see the swelling had gone down significantly. It was good for Mason to see that too. Jim knew Mason felt very badly about hitting Blaze. But accidents happen and Blaze did not blame Mason.

Lizzy looked at Jules and Laura and said "How about we all head down to the café for a bite to eat and some coffee."

Jules and Laura agreed and they headed out.

Lizzy stopped before leaving and kissed Blaze "Be back in a moment. Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Blaze smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Outside**_

Erik came out of the cabin and looked around. He saw that the boys had squared everything away and were now all seated around the campfire listening to each other tell stories.

Ryan had cleared the area and found no more unwanted guests. Then Ryan had crushed the head of the snake so there was no chance of it injecting any venom in an involuntary reflex. He then tossed the body in the fire. But before doing that Ryan had cut off the rattle. He strung the rattle on a string. Then Ryan gave the rattle to Sammy and whispered to him.

Sammy had grinned broadly listening to Ryan. Sammy went straight away to Ben and presented the rattle to Ben. In his clear young voice Sammy had declared that it was an award for quick thinking, valour under pressure and exceptional marksmanship with a nail gun. The boys had gotten a kick out of that and clapped loudly and whistled as Ben put the string around his neck and shook the rattle.

Erik looked up and saw a vehicle approaching. He went to meet whoever it was.

Heather parked and looked at the man approaching in the darkness. At first it was hard to tell which Braddock male it was. They all looked so similar.

She smiled as she got out of the car and said "Good evening Commodore."

Erik smiled "Please Heather, just call me Erik."

Heather opened the back door and started to pull out some bags.

Erik stepped forward and said "Allow me. You made pretty good time from Toronto. Thank you for coming."

Stepping back and allowing Erik to grab the grocery bags Heather went to the trunk and said "Traffic was a bit lighter since most folks had already done their Victoria Day traveling. Is Jim here or at the hospital?"

"At the hospital. We've had another casualty since you last spoke with Jim. Winds was bitten by a rattlesnake" Erik shared.

Heather shook her head "Wow. This has not been a good vacation then."

Erik chuckled "You are definitely right. But it is a great learning opportunity for the boys."

"How so?" Heather asked as the moved toward the fire.

"How to handle adversity and come together as a team." Erik smiled and added "The boys got into a bit of a scuffle over whose fault the accidents were. I had to sort them out. Seems to have worked. Join us. They are telling ghost stories and such."

Heather smiled and said "Good thing I brought the makings for s'mores. Nothing more fun than sitting around a campfire eating s'mores and telling ghost stories."

After settling in Heather brought out the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. There were delighted whoops when the boys saw what she had. Over the next hour the boys shared all kinds of tales and ate loads of s'mores.

Erik had to shut down one story about vampires that Jerrell was telling when he saw that Cormac was actually frightened by it. He saw that the little boys were all sleepy and starting to nod off so he sent them all to bed. They went with little complaint. Today had been rough on all of them.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – Cafe**_

The three women sat down with sandwiches and coffee in the small hospital cafe. They looked up when Marsaili entered.

Lizzy exclaimed "How the heck did you get here so fast?"

Marsaili gave them all a small grin "I'm kind of a lead foot. Lucky I didn't get stopped for speeding."

Jules laughed and said "You and Yvonne both. Did you know Sam used to call his mother Mommio Andretti?"

Laura laughed "Must be something in their genes. Ann is a fast driver too."

The women chatted for a time about the accidents and the boys.

Then Lizzy remarked "You know now that all the guys except Jim are down for the count they won't be able to complete the work they planned."

Jules had been thinking the same thing. She smiled and said "Perhaps there is something we can do about that. I'm the one that taught Sam what he knows. We could do the work while the guys are recuperating."

Laura nodded "We could. I'd be willing to learn."

"Me too" Lizzy answered.

Marsaili added "Me three. I might be small but that just means I can fit into smaller spaces and I know all about using fulcrums and levers to move heavy things."

Jules, Laura and Lizzy all chuckled. They began discussing what they would do and making plans.

After a bit Marsaili excused herself to go check on Mason.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Inside**_

Erik looked to Heather and said "You take the queen size bed tonight. We will sort everything out in the morning."

Heather nodded and stifled a yawn. Then she said "I think I'll turn in. Let Jim know which room I'm in when he gets back."

"Will do" Erik replied and took a seat on the couch and pulled out a book to read.

A little while later he turned when Jerrell and Cormac entered the cabin "What are you two doing up?"

Jerrell said quickly "Cormac needed to use the bathroom and I needed a drink Grandpa."

"Okay. Be quick about it and back to bed" Erik called out and turned back to his book.

He smiled. Cormac was probably scared and Jerrell was covering for him by coming with him with an excuse to get water. That vampire story had really scared Cormac. It was nice to see that his grandson was stepping up and trying to help after scaring Cormac so badly.

Jerrell whispered "You go to the bathroom and pee so I didn't technically lie to Grandpa. But also get the small paper cups under the sink and dental floss. I'll get a drink but also get the garlic salt and cayenne pepper. We'll get that vampire defense system up in no time. No vampires will get you."

Cormac nodded with wide eyes and then headed off to the bathroom. Jerrell headed off to the kitchen. Both boys did what was needed and got what they came for and met back in the main area at the same time.

As they scurried out the door Jerrell called out "Night Grandpa."

"Night" Erik called back as the door to the cabin closed.

An hour later, Erik heard a truck pulling up and saw the flash of headlights. He put his book down and went to greet Jim and find out the latest status of the Winds and the rest of the guys.

* * *

 _ **Braddock Vacation Cabin – Outside**_

Jim switched off the truck and turned off the lights. He sat a moment and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He got out and walked toward the low embers of a banked campfire.

All the boys were asleep. That was good. He was utterly exhausted from today.

He saw Heather's vehicle and smiled. She had made it here without issue. Jim was ready to curl up next to her and just soak up the calmness she exuded after the stress of today.

Jim was just passing Cormac's tent when his foot got caught in something. He never saw it coming. One second he was walking just fine thinking of Heather. The next second, Jim was on the ground as he screamed in pain and his hands flew to his eyes.

His eyes were on fire and burning so badly they slammed shut. Shit! What the hell hit his eyes?

Erik saw Jim walking then in the next second Jim was on the ground. A scream of pain had ripped from the man's throat. He grabbed his gun as the first thought was that another rattlesnake had entered the camp.

As Erik rushed to Jim he saw all the boys exiting their tents. He commanded loudly "Hold. Do not move."

Every boy stopped at the command. Their eyes landed on Uncle Jim as he withered on the ground in pain.

Heather raced out of the cabin on the heels of Erik. She yelled "Jim!"

Erik stopped Heather from going to Jim as he quickly swept the area with a flashlight. Seeing no snake he asked "Jim what happened? Snake bite?"

Jim hissed out painfully "Not snake. My eyes. Burning. Something is in my eyes."

Cormac and Jerrell turned to face each other. Their concerned looks conveyed 'oh crapola the vampire defense'.

Heather and Erik approached Jim and Heather knelt down next to him.

Jerrell quickly confessed "Me and Cormac set a vampire defense around Cormac's tent."

Heather gently pried Jim's hands away from his eyes and said calmly "Let me see Jim. Let me see."

Ryan appeared next to Heather with another flashlight and shone it at Jim's face. Jim's face was covered in a fine red powder.

Erik turned to Jerrell and asked calmly "And what did that defense consist of?"

Jerrell swallowed hard trying to speak but couldn't get his voice to come out. He hated to see Uncle Jim in such pain. He caused that.

Cormac teared up and said "Cayenne pepper and garlic salt."

Heather asked for bottled water and gauze pads. Ryan handed the flashlight to Sammy to hold for Heather then raced to the cabin to get several bottles. Ben raced to Uncle Jim's truck to get his medical pack.

"I'm sorry" burst out from Jerrell finally as tears traced down his face. "I was trying to help Cormac. He was scared of vampires. I didn't mean to hurt Uncle Jim."

Matt came over and put an arm around Jerrell. He said "My dad knows that. Accidents happen."

Jim called out "Jerrell thank you for helping Cormac. I'm getting rusty. I should have seen your vampire defense system."

Heather poured water over Jim's face and gently cleaned it of the pepper and garlic. She used two bottles each to rinse Jim's eyes after she pried them open. He hissed in pain several times.

When she finished she asked "Tell me what you see?"

Jim could not open is eyes no matter how hard he tried. He said quietly to Heather "I think the salt crystals scratched the corneas. I cannot open my eyes."

Heather looked up to Erik "I need to take him to the hospital to get it checked out."

Erik nodded "Six of six in one damned day. Jim you ready? I'll assist you to the car."

Jim answered "Yeah. I guess Winds is getting a roommate after all."

Erik chuckled. Really there was nothing else he could do. The set of events today had been extraordinary.

After getting Jim into the car he instructed Heather "Stay with Jim. I have this crew until tomorrow. I'll call in reinforcements if I need them."

Heather nodded "Thank you, I will."

Erik watched the car pull out and down the road a bit. Then he turned to the boys. They behaved in a more appropriate manner. He said "Was that the only vampire trap?"

Cormac and Jerrell both nodded yes. Erik went to Jerrell and crouched down to eye level and said "I'm proud of you trying to help Cormac with his fear tonight. But you should have asked for help. I assume you got your supplies on your covert mission into the cabin."

Jerrell nodded and said "But Cormac did go to the bathroom and I did get a drink so I didn't lie."

It was all Erik could do to stop the grin that wanted to cover his face. Jerrell was developing a true Braddock trait. He had told the truth but not necessarily the whole truth. Technically Jerrell had not lied. He simply left out a few things.

"I see" Erik said and let that matter drop for now. Later in private was a better time to talk to Jerrell about the proper use of omission of facts.

Erik turned to Cormac and asked "Are you still frightened that vampires will come?"

Cormac nodded and then looked down in shame. He didn't like not feeling brave. He felt weak because he was scared.

Erik tousled Cormac's hair and said "There is no shame in being afraid. We all have our fears. Most fears can be irrational but some are grounded in facts and experiences. But fear is an emotion that everyone feels. Even me and your fathers. Cormac, gather your pillow. You can sleep right next to me tonight. No vampires will dare to come near you with me around."

Cormac didn't need to be told twice he scurried into his tent and came out with his pillow and his stuffed horse.

Erik picked him up and said to the rest of the boys "Anyone else that is scared or just wants too can sleep inside the cabin with me tonight."

Jimmy, Donny, Nathan and Lachlann all went to their tents and grabbed their pillows and sleeping bags. The boys followed Erik inside. The remaining boys crawled into their tents. Everyone was fast asleep in the next twenty minutes.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – ER**_

Minna was walking to the door. Today was exhausting. The ER was not usually that busy during the summer season. Usually they had one or maybe two emergencies in a day that were mostly stitches or broken bones. But not five and certainly not five distinct injuries like that.

She had called Ron and he had fed and bathed the kids and got them off to bed. All she would have to do is go home and relax. She called out to Vanessa who was sitting at the desk "You going home soon?"

Vanessa looked up "In a bit. I just need to finish some notes for Dr. Howard for the overnight shift." She turned her attention back to the paperwork on the desk.

Minna nodded and turned to the door when it opened. She saw Jim being assisted into the ER by a woman. He had gauze taped over his eyes. Minna was not one to cuss but the word "Shit" slipped out.

Vanessa looked at Minna's exclamation. She never cussed. Her eyes landed on Jim. She didn't cuss much either but the same word escaped her mouth "Shit!"

Both were heading to Jim as Vanessa asked "What happened?"

Jim chuckled "I missed my buddies."

Heather half smiled at Jim's attempt at humor "I assume you know Jim. I'm Heather his wife. Seems he got caught in a vampire defense system. Jim was doused in cayenne pepper and garlic salt. I flooded his eyes with water but we believe that his corneas might have been scratched by the salt crystals."

Vanessa was leading the way to the ER treatment area as she said "I am Dr. Chardin but just call me Vanessa. This is Minna our ER nurse."

Helping Jim up on the table Heather took a moment to look around. It was small but well equipped. She put a hand on Jim's arm and said "I see you are in good hands here. Depending on what they find out I may contact Dr. Blue."

Jim nodded "Yeah, don't want to take any chances with my vision. Dr. Blue would be good but he is based in Ottawa so let's just wait and see."

Heather laughed "No pun intended I assume."

Jim realized what he said and chuckled "No none intended."

Minna yawned. Heather looked at her. She knew that look all too well. The woman was exhausted but willing to keep moving because someone was in need. She had seen her purse over her shoulder and she was leaving. Her shift must be over.

Heather offered "Minna. I saw you were heading out. I can help the doctor if need be. I'm a surgical nurse and have worked in an ER often. In fact, that is how I met Jim. Jim brought Sam in when Sam was injured years ago."

Minna looked to Vanessa. Vanessa smiled "Go home Minna. You have been here for sixteen hours today. Ron is surely missing you."

Vanessa thought about Ron and Minna. They had been friends for so long. It wasn't until months after the events with the Barton's that they decided to begin dating. They were a perfect match and both loved the Craig's. Ron had taken over the General store when Maisie finally retired four years ago.

They had their own home because Doc Landry and Maisie still lived in the home attached to the General store. Ron still worked the ski patrol during winter on a part time basis. But his real joy was taking care of their two young children. Working the store allowed Ron to keep the kids with him because Maisie and Doc Landry acted as doting grandparents and set up a room just for the kids in their home.

Minna nodded "If you are sure."

"I'm sure" Vanessa said as she started to remove the gauze that covered Jim's eyes.

"Okay then. Call if you need anything" Minna replied and headed out of the ER.

Vanessa looked to Heather and said "Thank you for offering to help. Minna was dead on her feet."

Heather remarked "You don't look far behind."

Vanessa smiled "Dr. Howard will be here to relieve me in an hour. He is good. You can trust him to keep all these guys safe overnight. Let's see what we have here."

Heather and Vanessa worked together to thoroughly clean Jim's face. Then they used sterile eye wash to flush his eyes.

When they were done Jim said "The burning sensation has lessened but pain is still at level five. My eyes still feel gritty and I cannot open them on my own."

Vanessa explained "You have a few small abrasions on the cornea as you suspected. I will be applying a topical antibiotic and patching your eyes to assist with the pain. Going to give you a narcotic pain reliever too. Are there any restrictions like for Sam and Nathan?"

Jim laughed "Nathan? I haven't heard Winds called Nathan in damned near twenty years."

Heather looked at the doctor and saw the blush. Oh ho. That was telling. Perhaps she should say something to Jules and the other women. It looked like Winds has an admirer. Perhaps a little match making would be in order if the feeling were reciprocated. She needed to find out.

Vanessa cleared her throat and said "Okay Winds then. Any restrictions for you?"

"Nope. But are you sure you want to cover my eyes? Infection can set in because the foreign matter was vegetable based" Jim queried.

"That is why you will be joining Winds. We will keep close watch but patching them will help reduce your pain" Vanessa explained.

* * *

 _ **Craig Hospital – Winds' and Jim's Room**_

Thirty minutes later they were wheeling Jim into Winds' room.

Winds stirred and woke up. He shouted "Shit! What the hell happened to you Jim?"

His yell brought Jules, Laura, Marsaili and Lizzy to the room. They stared dumbfounded at Jim in the bed with both eyes patched.

Jim quipped "Thought you needed some company _Nathan_."

Winds stared at Jim. He used his name. What the hell for?

But then Jim added "Or maybe even a chaperon."

Wind's mind worked fast and he saw the blush on Vanessa. She had asked if she could call him Nathan. He had agreed. They had a nice long talk earlier. Vanessa was real nice and he wanted to get to know her better.

He quipped back "Well _Patch_ , I see you are living up to your moniker."

Patch laughed.

Winds then sighed "Damn, I was hoping one of us survived the day. I must have jinxed you. What happened?"

Jim explained it to Winds not knowing the other women were even in the room. Heather looked at Laura and said "Jerrell was very sorry. He was only trying to help Cormac."

Laura could only shake her head and sigh. After a moment she said "I'll go tell Scott. I'm sure Winds' yell woke him.

Lizzy said "It woke Mason and Blaze. Come on Marsaili let's go tell our husbands."

The three walked out of the room.

Jules went to Heather and gave her a hug because she looked so worried. She whispered "Jim will be okay. The abrasions will heal and he will get his vision back."

Heather nodded "I know. It's just … what else can happen?"

Jules smirked "With these guys, damned near anything. We really shouldn't let them go on vacation without proper supervision."

That helped Heather immensely and she giggled. She sat in the chair "Truer words have never been spoken. They can go on dangerous missions and not get a scratch but they try and go on a vacation together and they all end up in the hospital. I don't think that has ever happened before."

Jim answered "Not true. There was this plane crash once. We all got hurt but Sam managed to save our all asses." He then told an edited version to Heather and Jules that left both women giggling at the image of Sam seeing purple people eaters.

After a few more minutes of conversation Jules headed back to Sam. She still was learning things about Sam's past. Jules probably never would know it all. That was okay with her though because she would know all of Sam's future because they would build that future together.

Jules stepped into the hallway and paused before going to Sam's room. He was still in a drug induced sleep from the heavy pain meds and sedative. Sam would likely be out until morning.

The thought of building popped into her head. She pulled her phone out and dialed. When it was answered she said "Keagan, I could use your help."

* * *

 _ **Five Days Later – Craig Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam was staring out the window of his room. He was waiting for Jules. He was finally getting released today. He had been lonely and bored for the most part the past few days.

TV was boring and so were most of the books and magazines. He would have signed out AMA but everyone had threatened him with bodily harm if he did. That had made him smile. They cared.

Jules spent the evenings and nights with him but every morning she would leave to help with the boys. His dad had visited him that first day but then he had stayed at the cabin to help with the boys. He knew that Uncle Erik was here too. That was a good thing.

Sam had been surprised upon waking and finding Scott in the same room. And he was stunned beyond measure when he found out that all the guys had been injured in some way. The first three days were not so boring. But the last two went excruciatingly slow.

He was so bored that he resorted to sleeping to pass the time. Probably was the best thing for him though given the surgery. The first two days it had hurt like hell to move. But by the third day he was able to make it all the way to the bathroom and back with little or no help. It was still a challenge to move without pulling on the stitches but it was getting better every day.

But he was lonely and looking forward to being with the guys and everyone else.

Mason and Winds had been released after a day they were admitted. Mason was still on strong pain killers but he was able to move about. He left with strict orders from Vanessa no strenuous activity for three weeks.

Winds had visited him every day. But more often than not it was a quick hello and then he was ignored the moment Vanessa walked into the room. That was fine by him though. It was good to see Winds taken with Vanessa. There was a chance that their confirmed bachelor might not be so confirmed after all.

Scott left the day after that. The vertigo symptoms were under control. But he was also told nothing strenuous for three weeks and then he needed to see his own doctor for another x-ray to see how the skull fracture was healing.

Blaze and Jim had been released two days ago. The swelling in Blaze's throat had gone down by the second day but he was kept an additional day after the tube was removed. Blaze was not allowed to speak for at least another week so as to not irritate his vocal chords. He was also told not to exert himself physically and to follow up with Dr. Parker.

Jim's eyes were doing well. His vision was still a little cloudy and his eyes watered a lot. But Vanessa assured them all that it would continue to clear as the abrasions healed. Heather had arranged an appointment for Jim with Dr. Blue ten days from now just to be safe.

Sam swung his feet off the bed. The only thing he could not do was put on his shoes. He was waiting for Jules to help him with that or to bring him a pair of flip flops. But knowing Jules, she would make him wear boots or cross trainers not wanting him to trip with flip flops.

He had gotten loads of kisses and hugs from her in the last five days. Jules even crawled up next to him to sleep after Scott was released. That was nice. He slept better that way.

Sam suspected all the extra attention was in part to the fact that he had opted to go ahead with the vasectomy. Jules have been surprised that. Sam figured if he had to be out anyways it would be a good time to take care of it.

That way Jules could stop the pills and he could stop using condoms. They had decided that three kids was enough and this way it didn't risk Jules accidentally getting pregnant again. She had gotten pregnant with Sadie and the twins while on the pill. Jules was exceptional.

Sam looked at the clock and noticed that only five minutes had ticked by. Damn, time moved slow when you were bored and lonely.

Jules breezed into Sam's room with a huge smile. "Morning handsome. You ready to leave?"

Sam glanced up at Jules and gave her a WOW smile. "Never been more ready. Well, except for needing help with my shoes."

Jules chuckled and picked up his boots and socks from the end of the bed. She quickly put them on. "There, almost set to go."

Sam pulled Jules close to him and then caressed her face. He took time to look into her eyes. Those sable brown eyes shone with love for him. He knew his blue eyes reflected the same toward her.

His hand moved to caress the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips met and they shared a warm and loving kiss. They broke apart when they heard Ben.

Ben bounded into the room "Hey Uncle Sam. I'm glad you are getting out today."

Sam turned from Jules to face Ben and grinned "Yep that's the word. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I just thought you'd be fishing with the rest of the boys."

Ben sat down on the chair "I wanted to see you alone."

Jules stepped back from Sam and said "I'll just go check with Vanessa about your discharge Sam." Then she headed out of the room to give them privacy.

The boys had been having a blast with the Commodore and the General the past five days. Those two men had the boys in line but all of them were having so much fun. All the boys were now calling both Erik and William Grandpa. It was nice to see the General be able to interact with all the kids. She thought maybe the General was living out some dreams he wished he could have done with Sam.

But Ben was a little withdrawn. Sam had said he wanted to be more himself and off strong pain meds when he saw Ben. Sam did not want images of him in pain planted in Ben head fearing it would add to Ben's sense of guilt. So they had held off bringing Ben to the hospital.

No one could seem to draw Ben out of his melancholy though. Jules knew that if anyone could do it, it would be Sam.

Sam saw the rattle hanging around Ben's neck "What you got there buddy?"

Ben picked it up and said "Ryan cut it off the snake and gave it to Sammy. Sammy gave it to me." A little smile creeped onto his face "He said it was an award for quick thinking, valour under pressure and exceptional marksmanship with a nail gun."

Sam nodded "I understand you hit the snake dead on. Matt would be so proud of you, just like I am. You know you look more and more like your dad every time I see you."

Ben smiled. He liked it a lot when Uncle Sam talked about his dad Matt. Ben's smile faded a bit "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I shot you with a nail."

Sam motioned for Ben to come to him. He would have gone to Ben but he wasn't so sure he could do it without grimacing and Ben did not need to see that.

Ben got up from the chair and went to stand next to Uncle Sam. Ben noticed that Uncle Sam's eyes were sad.

Sam cleared his throat, his voice a little unsteady as he put both hands on Ben's shoulders, looked him in the eyes and said "I love you Ben. Nothing you ever do will change that fact. I do not blame you. Accidents happen. There are things that our simply out of our control."

He drew in a deep breath and let it out "As you grow you will learn that there are things we wish we could change but know we will never be able to change. Things that we regret so very deeply that leave scars on our souls. Things we would willingly die for if we could just change the outcome."

Ben was listening intently. He saw the intense pain in Uncle Sam's eyes. He was telling the truth. Uncle Sam had done something for which he was deeply sorry for like he was.

He hesitantly asked "What did you do that hurts so bad?"

Sam pulled Ben to him and hugged tightly. He struggled for composure. Now was not the time to share that with Ben. It needed more preparation and Daphy needed to be there to soothe Ben after he was told. They had decided to wait until Ben was an adult. He so wanted to confess right now but it was not what was right for Ben.

He sucked in a breath and as he released it he gently pushed Ben back and looked him in the eyes again.

Sam said "Someday I will tell you. But not today. Just know I understand what you are feeling and I want you to know I am okay. It was an accident and there is nothing for me to forgive. You are the same Ben to me as you have always been. I will always love you Ben. I will always be there for you. Always."

Ben allowed a few tears of relief to flow. He hugged Uncle Sam and said "I love you Unca Supersam."

Sam chuckled "Wow it's been a while since I heard that one. Were good now, right? No blaming yourself?"

Ben pulled back and nodded "Yeah. Were good."

Sam carefully slid off the bed and said "Then go find Aunt Jules or help me escape from here."

Ben laughed. Uncle Sam hated hospitals. He raced out of the room with a smile to find Aunt Jules.

Sam looked up and whispered "Matt I hope I did good. I hope when he finds out he will still want me in his life. You have a beautiful son that is growing into a man of valour just like you."

He turned when he heard Ben chatting happily to Jules. Ben was pushing a wheelchair.

Ben quipped "I got you an escape vehicle."

Sam laughed as he gingerly sat down.

Jules leaned down and whispered in Sam's ear "You did good Sam."

* * *

 _ **One Week Later – Braddock Vacation Cabin – Outside**_

Sam relaxed on the new padded lounge chair in the shade of the trees. Around him were Blaze, Mason, Winds, Jim and Scott. All were relaxing on identical lounge chairs.

Each of them had been banished to these chairs by some pretty, vexatious women. Each threatened them with something worse than death. No sex for an indeterminate time, if they did not just sit and relax. For the past week, he and the guys were forbidden to help in even the smallest of ways. They were relegated to these lounge chairs or the lake shore.

He looked around at all the people that were here. So many people were here volunteering to help. While he and the guys just sat here in the shade sipping iced tea.

Sam had been stunned voiceless when Jules had pulled up to the cabin seven days ago. The addition was well underway. He could only stare and his gaze kept going between Jules and the addition. She had only smiled and said "Surprise."

Yeah he had been surprised by what Jules, Lizzy, Laura, Heather and Marsaili had accomplished in only five days.

The next day he was stunned again when Jules's father and her brothers Keagan, Brayden, Finley and Aidan all showed up. Keagan had even brought a four man crew with him. Between Jules and Keagan they organized all the workers.

Three days ago Ed, Spike, Wordy, Greg, Dean and Clark had all shown up too. Again he was stunned voiceless.

Sam thought he'd die of ventricular tachycardia yesterday when Ron, Minna, Jeremy, Maisie, Landry, Minna's father, uncle and two other RCMP officers and two of Ron's ski patrol buddies all showed up to volunteer. Jules and Keagan had doled out jobs based on their capabilities.

At this rate the addition would be finished in the next two days. Instead of taking all summer Jules had essentially arranged a barn raising of sorts. Sam felt humbled by the outpouring of support from family, friends and acquaintances.

There were so many people here that he and guys were well looked after too. They never were left wanting for anything. Someone was always bringing them a fresh drink or a snack. It was a little much but Sam was learning to roll with it.

All of the guys had improved significantly over the past week and in his mind were mission ready.

Mason was no longer taking strong pain meds and was able to move with ease. Jim's vision had cleared completely. Scott's dizziness and headaches were gone. Winds' ankle where he was bitten by the snake had healed nicely and he no longer limped. Blaze had no difficultly speaking but he kept his voice low and soft still. And he could walk almost normally now that the stitches had been removed but Sam knew he was still not quite one hundred percent.

But they were all still banished to the lounge chairs. Go figure.

Vanessa was here most evenings to check each of them. After she did, Winds and she usually headed out for a long walk by the lake. It was nice seeing a relationship start to develop.

Sam and the rest of the guys had a betting pool on Winds would finally fall. They all agreed that Vanessa was perfect for Winds and Winds was perfect to Vanessa.

Winds had even met her two children, Vidor and Violet. Vidor was four and a rambunctious boy. Violet was three and she was as sweet as they came. In a small way Violet reminded him of Allie when she was a little girl; full of questions.

Sam spied his dad. He laughed. His dad was on the ground on all fours. So was Jules's father, Patrick. On their backs sat Donny and Jimmy with sticks in their hands like swords.

His dad and Patrick were the horses and Donny and Jimmy were knights doing battle. Uncle Erik and the other boys, minus Ryan, were gathered around and cheering for their chosen knight.

God it was good to see his dad playing like a kid with all the boys. It was nice to see Patrick involved too.

Uncle Erik and Dad kept all the boys so busy and engaged in fun activities they had no chance of getting into mischief. The side benefit was that all the boys were exhausted at night and went to bed without complaint. Plus they were all sound asleep within five minutes of heads laying down on pillows.

Sam's eyes found Ryan. He had talked to Ryan the day he got back. He told Ryan how proud of him he was. Ryan had stepped up and helped when it was needed. He was truly a remarkable young man. Ryan had a bright future ahead of him.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Donny and Jimmy ran up to him both with the shine of youthful innocence and joy on their faces. It made Sam happy to see that. He had worried that all the injuries would have dulled their shine. He was glad they did not.

Donny excitedly said "I'm the victor Dad. I vanquished Jimmy. It was a very hard battle but I finally won."

Jimmy smiled "You may have this victory Donny but I'm gonna win next time just you watch."

A huge grin lit Donny's face as he "That was more fun than videogames. I wonder when the horses will be ready for round two."

Jimmy giggled "Grandpa Patrick said it might be a while. He said they were old horses and they needed to see if they got turned out to pasture or sent to the glue factory. I don't know what the means but it was funny. Our Grandpas are so cool."

Sam smiled at his boys. He was so glad they were having a blast with both their Grandpas.

Jerrell came up and sat on the edge of Scott's lounge chair and said "Donny and Jimmy said that you and Uncle Sam used to have competitions when you were camping. They said Uncle Sam won them all. Both distance and accuracy."

Scott looked at Sam with a 'now did you really' then he turned to Jerrell and said "Not all of them."

Sam chuckled and said "I never said all of them. You were bigger than me then so distance was not in the cards. But accuracy though. You never beat me in accuracy. You know I've drunk so much ice tea I need to take a leak." He carefully rose.

Scott said "You know, I think I need to also."

Sam shot a glance as Blaze, Mason, Winds and Jim and said "We'll be back in a minute."

They all laughed thinking this should be good.

Sam and Scott headed for the trees trailed by Donny, Jimmy and Jerrell.

Before long there was laughter from Sam and Scott and cheering from the boys off in the trees. It was so loud it drew the attention of many of the people working who stopped a moment to look in the direction of the trees. They smiled and went back to work.

Laura sidled up to Jules as she looked at their husbands. She asked "What are those two up to now?"

Jules just laughed "Target practice. I think Sam is winning in accuracy. Scott probably has him in distance."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope you enjoyed the 'V' story. I know it was more of an ensemble story rather than a totally Sam centric one but hopefully it was good enough and different enough that you liked it._

 _ **So I thought I'd let my readers vote on what to call the boys.** **You can vote using the POLL on my Profile page.** Let me know which you like best. The one with the most votes will possibly be used in future stories about the boys.  
_

 _ **Quick reference of Dads and Boys and ages**_ _:  
\- Sam: Donny 5, Jimmy 5  
\- Scott: Jerrell 11  
\- Blaze: Ryan Wilder 18, Ben Hunter 14, Sammy 9, Nathan 7  
\- Jim: Matt 9  
\- Mason: Lachlann 9.5, Cormac 6_ _  
_

 _Ideas for W, X, Y would be much appreciated._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Vacation from_ _ **CB14girl, musicaldolphingirl2011, taylorbuck338, thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vaccination from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _and_ _ **thisisfromawhileago  
**_ _\- Vaccinophobia (fear of vaccines) from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Valour Award from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Vampire from_ _ **chocolateverries  
**_ _\- Vancouver from_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx  
**_ _\- Vanessa from_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Vasectomy from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Veins from_ _ **chocolateverries, Guest, musicaldolphingirl2011, Purpwithapen, taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vengeance from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Venom from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vent from_ _ **Bluejay141519**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Ventricular tachycardia_ _from_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Verbal from_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Verbophobia (fear of words) from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Vermin from_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Vertebrae from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Vertical from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence  
**_ _\- Vertigo from_ _ **chocolateverries, musicaldolphingirl2011, taylorbuck338, thisisfromawhileago, VictoriaAnnxx**_ _and_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vicious from_ _ **chocolateverries, Guest, musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Victor from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Victoria Day (Canada federal holiday) from_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Victory from_ _ **chocolateverries, Guest**_ _and_ _ **thisisfromawhileago  
**_ _\- Videogame from_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vile from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Vindictive_ _from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Vine from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Violence from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Violet from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx  
**_ _\- Viper from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Viscous from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Vision from_ _ **CB14girl, musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **thisisfromawhileago  
**_ _\- Vocal cords from_ _ **ConstableKellyAD  
**_ _\- Voice/Voice Box from_ _ **Bluejay141519, chocolateverries, fallingfreely-flyingblind**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Volume from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Volunteer from_ _ **Vispaila  
**_ _\- Vomit comet from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Voracious from_ _ **chocolateverries, Guest**_ _and_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Votile from_ _ **ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Vulnerable_ _ **from ferret assassin nin  
**_ _\- Vultures from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_


	24. Wickedest Whumpage

_**AN: Tissue warning,**_ _this story is a very long story ~24,000+ words and it is intense emotionally and has some very difficult scenes with kids/teens and about kids/teens being injured/killed and witness to violence with guns. It contains death of a loved Original Character (OC).  
_

 _ **Time-line:** About a month after **A Year and A Day** ends._

* * *

 **Wickedest Whumpage**

* * *

 _ **Westin Waterworks – Hanging from Sixth Floor**_

"Wordy don't you let go. Hold on" Sam grunted as he struggled to hold onto Wordy.

"Not letting go" Wordy grunted back renewing his effort to keep their hands tightly clasped as he swayed a bit.

Sam knew it was getting more difficult to hold on. The blood from his wrist was oozing down between their gloves and making it slick. His legs strained to keep wrapped around the only anchor they had found as he and Wordy were blown backwards and through the wall of windows. It was sheer luck that he both grabbed onto Wordy and his legs had hooked onto the metal frame of the window.

They were both hanging six stories off the ground inside the Westin Waterworks atrium. Sam upside down with his back against the wall of the fifth floor and his arms stretched out below. Wordy was facing the wall and gripped Sam's hands as he dangled below him. They kept their eyes locked on each other willing each other to hold on until help arrived.

Help was coming; they just had to hang on. They heard the ultra-calm voice of the Boss, the voice he used when he was scared shitless and needed to be the leader for everyone, as he coordinated their rescue. Or more correctly, as the Boss spoke rapidly to the Fire Captain, who had just arrived to coordinate their rescue. Then the Boss was back to talking to Wordy's Guns and Gangs Sergeant Hector Platero and dealing with the warrant call that had just been blown to smithereens.

Both knew that Ed, Spike, Jules and Raf were busy with the warrant call but would be chomping at the bit for the fire crew to do their job. They heard the tension as Ed yelled at the fire crew to get up there now, that Sam could not be expected to hang on until they got their asses in gear. They heard the gruff response from the Fire Captain who was none too pleased by Ed's chastisement and turned it back on Ed saying they needed to secure the area before his crew could go up.

They heard Ed return his attention to the call and demand status of the area. Hearing from Jules and Spike that one stairway was cleared Ed demanded a uniformed escort for the fire crew. Then he took charge of the tactical teams again as they worked to round up all the drug gang members that had scattered throughout Weston Waterworks after the explosion.

Sam thought it was a little weird to be hanging here and just listening to everything going on around them. He had almost laughed at Ed's phrasing of his comment to the Fire Captain. Ed said can't be expected to hang on, not that he couldn't hang on. Sam appreciated the vote of confidence Ed meant in that phrasing. He really did. Sam hoped that confidence was not misplaced.

But Sam was getting a little woozy as all the blood rushed to his head. It didn't help that his wrist was bleeding. Some shrapnel or glass must have sliced his wrist in the blast and now blood was dripping down. Most of it was seeping between his and Wordy's hands loosening their grips.

They had been hanging here long enough that his blood had saturated both their gloves. Sam watched as a little red droplet dripped, splattered and painted Wordy's forehead crimson. Although Ed had all the confidence in him, Sam wasn't so sure how much longer he could hold on.

Sam wanted to hold on. Oh god he did. The thought of dropping Wordy and watching him fall to his death was something he could not handle. Sam would never be able to look Shel, Allie, Lily or Holly in the eyes if he let go of Wordy.

The absurdity of hanging from a building holding someone he cared about trying to prevent his death was not lost on him. It was only a couple of months ago that he was holding onto Jules by the legs after diving off the roof in the Hat. Sam renewed the tension of his legs around the window frame.

Sam was not going to let go. He put all of his effort and concentration in holding on.

Wordy blinked as the second splash of crimson dropped on his cheek and he was finally forced to lower his head and break eye contact with Sam. Sam's blood was warm and Wordy thought that Sam was losing too much of it. The glass from the window or a metal shard sliced Sam's wrist. Wordy was sure his wrist had been cut too as he felt a stinging pain and blood running down his arm inside his shirt.

Both of them had instinctively raised their hands to cover their faces when the unexpected blast occurred. They had been in the sixth floor atrium clearing the area. The drug lab was reported to be somewhere on that level.

It had been an anonymous tip that G&G got that alerted them to the fact that Westin Waterworks was a front for one of Toronto's most notorious drug lords, Adrian Winblad. Mr. Winblad had a knack for getting off on technicalities. But this time with surprise on their side Wordy was sure that they had Winblad dead to rights. But then that blast occurred and the surprise raid to serve the warrant went to hell in a hand basket.

He chanced a look up at Sam again, not really wanting to feel more of Sam's blood splash on his face but needing to check on him. Wordy could see Sam turning red faced with his exertion and as all the blood rushed to Sam's head being upside down. He saw Sam blink several times like he was getting woolly headed.

Wordy could also see the play of emotion in Sam's eyes. He called out "Not letting go Sam. Not doing it. I will not allow you to watch me die. I hold onto you and you concentrate on holding onto the frame. We are both going home safe today."

When Sam did not respond Wordy called out "You hear me Sam?"

Drawn out of his concentration zone that was laser focused on hanging on Sam responded "Yeah I hear you Wordy."

They both felt their grip slip a bit.

Wordy made a decision. Their grip would continue to loosen with the blood. Wordy was afraid Sam might lose consciousness if he lost too much blood; Wordy had no idea how long it would take the rescuers to reach them. He needed to stem the flow and get a better grip too.

He stated "Sam I'm gonna move my hand. I'm gonna let go with one hand and grab onto your wrist and you can then grab my wrist. That way we can apply pressure to our cuts to stop the bleeding and get a better hold. Win, win buddy."

"Do it" Sam grunted out.

It was risky, Wordy and Sam both knew. They would only be connected by one hand and so much could go wrong. Wordy counted down "On three. One, two, three."

Wordy released his blood soaked grip on Sam's hand. The pooled blood between their hands showered down on him and he had to close his eyes to avoid it splattering in them. Blindly he reached out for Sam's wrist. Sam's hand grabbed his wrist and Wordy's hand closed around Sam's wrist then squeezed.

Sam hissed in pain as Wordy's hand seized his wrist. The pressure he was putting on it resulted in two things. One was a stab of pain when Sam realized whatever had sliced him was still embedded and the squeezing embedded it deeper. Two was that the blood rushing to leave his body via his wrist was ebbing.

He squeezed Wordy's wrist tightly too and noticed Wordy wince. He asked "You hurt?"

Wordy grinned but it looked more like a frown to Sam since he was upside down. Seeing the concern and confusion in Sam's eyes Wordy teased "What part of apply pressure to _our_ cuts did you not understand?"

Sam chuckled slightly "Sorry was in the zone and didn't hear all of it."

Wordy understood that completely. Their grip was better now on their right hands. So Wordy said "Okay so let's repeat that with our left hands. It looks like we might be hanging out a bit longer and the wrist to wrist grip is stronger. On three. One, two, three."

The move this time was fast and no blood fell on Wordy. Wordy was right, this way their grip was stronger and they could hold longer. Having a firmer grip on Wordy settled Sam's nerves a bit. Sam looked at their bloody right hands gripping each other's cut wrists and the weirdest thought popped into his head.

It was so out in left field that Sam grinned at Wordy and said "Hey Wordy."

Wordy could now look up without the blood dripping in his eyes so he looked at Sam "Yeah what?"

Sam said "Repeat after me. Tha sibh fuil m 'fhuil agus cnàimh mo chnàimh."

Wordy looked at Sam a bit confused "What does that mean?"

Sam said "Just humor me and repeat it. Tha sibh fuil m 'fhuil agus cnàimh mo chnàimh."

Wordy massacred it but repeated "Ta sib ful my fill a gus came mo sham."

Then Sam said "Bheir mi sibh mo chuirp, gu bheil sinn a dh'fhaodadh a bhith dà aon."

Wordy repeated as well as he could which was absolutely horrible "Be here my sib mo chirp, gulp ill sin a fod a bath da eon."

Jules was escorting two cuffed gang members out and as she laughed "Sam?"

Sam said "Don't interrupt me Jules this is important. Okay Wordy now, bheir mi sibh mo spiorad, 'til ar beatha ni a dheanamh."

"Be here my sib mo spoiled rad, til our bath a nia damnh" Wordy said nowhere near the actual pronunciation of as Jules continued to chuckle lightly and Sam was grinning broadly.

When Sam and Wordy finished Jules asked with humor lacing her words "Wordy just how much blood has Sam lost?"

Wordy thought Jules was losing it. Did seeing Sam hanging off a building cause her to snap? He answered "Some. Why?"

Ed, Greg, Spike and Raf were wondering why Jules was laughing as they continued to search for the remaining few members of the gang. Did she just lose her mind? They were also worried about Sam's state but they were not laughing.

Jules laughed outright then said "Because Sam and you just spoke Celtic wedding vows."

Wordy's eyes widened as he looked at Sam. Sam started laughing. His laughter broke the tension for the team.

"Ah Christ Sam, what exactly did I say" Wordy laughed.

Jules supplied the answer "You said ye are blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give ye my body, that we two might be one. I give ye my spirit, 'til our life shall be done."

Ed, Greg, Spike and Raf burst out laughing. They knew then that Sam and Wordy would make it. They knew Sam used humor to deflect sometimes but Sam's and Wordy's laughter did them all good.

* * *

 _ **Westin Waterworks – Sitting on Sixth Floor**_

Several minutes later Sam heard the rescue crew and felt hands on his legs. He was relieved that he was able to hold on. In short order the crew had him and Wordy secured and pulled up. They sat on the floor waiting for EMS.

Wordy grinned at Sam and chuckled "You know we have to get divorced now. Shel won't be too happy me being a bigamist and Jules might hurt me for horning in on her man."

Sam grinned as Jim entered and squatted down "You just got that cast off last week Sam. What the hell did you do this time?"

Holding out his sliced wrist Sam chuckled "I wed Wordy."

Jim sighed but chuckled as he started to wrap Sam's injured wrist lightly seeing the small shard that needed to be removed "How much blood did you lose Sam? You are on the whacky side right now."

Wordy's wrist was being tended by Jim's new partner Winston as he answered for Sam "Not too much but I think it was all the blood rushing to his head making him a bit woozy."

Once their wrists were wrapped and Jim and Winston did a basic check of vitals they assisted Sam and Wordy up.

Jim said "You both earned a trip to the ER for some stitches. Other than that you both appear to be okay but the doctor will have the last say. I swear Sam you are gonna be the death of me one day. Every time the call comes in officer down my heart misses a beat because I know it is gonna be you."

Sam gave Jim a lopsided grin "Hey, it's not me every time."

"Near enough" Jim retorted as they started for the stairs and Jim put a protective arm around Sam's waist as he started to descend seeing Sam wobble slightly on legs that were surely worn out from holding the weight of two men.

Winston chuckled as he watched his new partner help the officer down the stairs "So this is the Sam you were telling me about Jim."

Jim nodded "Yeah this is him."

Sam looked at Jim "Telling tall tales again Jim?"

Wordy chuckled as he was helped down the stairs by Winston "It would only be a tall tale if it weren't true Sam." He looked at Winston "Sadly whatever Jim told you was probably all true, Sam's a magnet for trouble. If he doesn't run head long into it, it comes looking for him."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. There was nothing he could say. It was true, he had the damnedest luck and the weirdest shit always seemed to happen to him.

* * *

 _ **Westin Waterworks – EMS Rig**_

Jim and Winston had assisted Sam and Wordy down the stairs and out of the building to the EMS rig. It was clear to all four of them that the adrenaline crash had started for both Sam and Wordy as their legs became more unsteady and they leaned more heavily on the paramedics.

As the group got close to the EMS rig they overheard one of the firefighters relaying the cause of the explosion to the Fire Captain. Sam and Wordy waved to the team as they were loaded in the rig. The team had returned to wrapping up the scene once they knew Sam and Wordy were safe, not hurt badly and in Jim's care.

Wordy sat on the gurney next to Sam in the rig and remarked "I can't believe it was a faulty water heater that blew. I thought for sure it was a bomb or maybe the drug lab we were here to raid that exploded."

Sam shook his head in disbelief too as the adrenaline completely drained from his body leaving him weary. He leaned his back on the side of the EMS rig and tiredly he said "Never a dull moment. I'm just glad it turned out like it did. Thanks for holding on Wordy."

Wordy leaned back right next to Sam feeling the same adrenaline crash. His voice was soft and tired too "Right back at ya."

As Winston closed the door and headed for the driver's seat Wordy added "Come to dinner tonight?"

Sam shook his head "Sorry Wordy, I have plans."

Wordy quipped "I see how it is, I'm second fiddle. You wed me and then you leave me."

Sam snorted but then closed his eyes and said "Raincheck. Mason and Marsaili are in town. Jules and I are supposed to have dinner with them tonight if we get off shift in time."

Wordy smiled "Okay then, raincheck and Shel will make you those enchiladas you like so much."

Jim said "I didn't know Mason was in town."

Sam opened his eyes and grinned at Jim "He called me just before the team headed out to serve the warrant. Mason said he was gonna call you to see if you and Heather were free tonight. Hope you are."

Pulling his personal cell phone out Jim saw two missed calls from Mason. He and Winston had been going non-stop this morning and he had not had time to answer or even look at his personal cell.

Jim smiled "I'll call Mason back after we are done getting you and Wordy sorted out. Heather and I should both be free tonight. Sounds like fun."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes again letting his body relax after the stress he had put on it. This call had gone way wrong with the water heater exploding. He hoped that the G&G task force got the man they were after. He would have to ask when he got back to the barn.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later –**_ _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

"Samo you doing okay?" Ed asked as Sam sauntered into the briefing room in a fresh uniform and sat down.

Sam gave Ed his trademark cocky smile "Yeah, I'm okay. Dr. Fraser cleared me for duty. No big deal, just a few stitches."

They all thought no big deal? Yeah right, it was a big deal! Sam and Wordy were still here and only suffered minor injuries. They could have lost both of them due to a stupid, unexpected water heater explosion.

And as for stitches, well that involved needles and Sam did not do well with needles. Although they did have to concede that Jim had been the medic that arrived so they were all sure that Jim took proper care of Sam in that regard. If Jim was there then Sam was most likely given nitrous oxide before they did the stitches.

Spike could see that Sam was okay so he asked with a straight face but his eyes danced with humor "So, how's your wife Wordy?"

Sam chuckled. Why he did that he had no clue, well he could maybe blame it on the blood rushing to his head. He chose to ignore the 'wife' tease and answered "Good. We have almost matching wounds on our right wrists. Wordy dropped me off here then headed back to G&G."

Jules shook her head and asked with a small smile "Why'd you have Wordy repeat the Celtic vows."

Sam shrugged "I don't know, just popped into my head." Changing the subject Sam asked "Did we get them all?"

Greg decided to head off additional ribbing so he nodded and changed the tone back to business knowing the team would get his hint to drop the subject. He stated "Yes, that water heater exploding sent the gang all scurrying into our hands. We got the leader Adrian Winblad red handed too. He will not be getting off on a technicality this time."

"Good" Sam said.

Greg was about to announce the team would go patrolling when the claxon alarm rang.

"Team One, Team Two hot call, shots fired at Wacky Willy's Wildness. 911 is getting reports of multiple active shooters. Several injuries are being reported mostly from people running for cover in the chaos" Winnie called out.

Both teams raced to gear up. Greg and Sergeant Camden Bradley met along the way to the cage and Camden said "You're lead Greg."

Greg nodded and said "Winnie are local unis on scene?"

Winnie responded "Five units already on scene and trying to evacuate and contain the area. Officer in charge is Inspector Stainton. Four more units enroute."

"Patch me through to him and get EMS staged at the perimeter" Greg stated as he geared up with the rest of the team.

Sam and Jules shared a look as they geared up. No one liked the idea that there were multiple active shooters at Wacky Willy's Wildness. It was a large indoor venue for children. It was a converted warehouse that contained trampolines, ball pits, climbing tunnels, tons of video and arcade games, three bowling lanes, a goofy golf course and some small rides geared for kids. It was always a busy place, especially on a Saturday afternoon when many kid's birthday parties took place in the many party rooms that Wacky Willy's Wildness had.

Active shooters there meant the high probability of kids being shot. This type of call was their worst nightmare. The mood was somber as they all geared up quickly and headed to the SUV.

As Curtis from Team Two and Spike ran to the Command truck Spike called out "I'll patch into their security cameras on the way. I took my nephew there once. That place is covered in cameras."

Ed called out "We will be dealing with many children. Load up with less lethal first. We don't want any mishaps with so many kids. We will adjust if needed once we have an idea of what is going on."

A chorus of "Copy that" rang out from both teams.

* * *

 _ **EnRoute to Wacky Willy's Wildness**_

Sam was in the passenger seat as Jules drove. He was reviewing the blueprints and discussing options with Ed and Hal. Greg was still talking with Stainton to glean information on the shooters. So far everyone that had made it out was confused and too scared to give coherent details.

Parents were screaming to go back in to locate their children. Greg finally had to switch to a different channel because the noise of weeping women and children around Stainton was interrupting Ed, Sam, Camden and Hal as they crafted the entry plan.

Spike tapped into the security cameras as Curtis drove the command truck. He and Team Two's tech officer would man the command truck given the vast size of the place and the huge number of cameras to view.

Jules was the lead SUV in their convoy and swerved into the oncoming traffic lane to go around a mass of cars that had stopped because of a wreck in the intersection. She called out "Winnie, notify 911 there is a wreck at the intersection of Walnut and Waterford. It looks bad. EMS is needed."

Sam briefly glanced at the accident. A taxi had been hit on the rear passenger side by a truck. He saw that the windshield on the truck was shattered and the driver of the truck was just stepping out. He was covered in blood from a laceration to his head. Sam hated to not be able to stop and help but their hot call was the priority.

Jules sighed and Sam glanced are her and asked "You okay?"

Her eyes peeled to the road Jules answered softly "Kids. Calls with kids are the toughest."

Sam nodded "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Outside**_

Six SUVs and one command truck joined the mass of police cruisers in front of Wacky Willy's Wildness. Inspector Stainton came directly to Greg and said "Parker I have some witnesses that might be helpful. Several of them are employees."

Jules said "I'm on it Boss." The she was off at a sprint to the collection of witnesses that were set apart from the parents sitting on the ground holding frightened, weeping children.

John the profiler from Team Two saw the number of witness and added "I'll give you a hand Jules."

Ed, Sam, Raf and the rest of Team Two converged as Ed pulled up the blueprints and started outlining the plan. He asked "Spike do we have eyes yet and can you see any of the shooters?"

Fingers were flying as Spike and Curtis began to scan the multitude of camera feeds. He answered "No joy on subjects yet. But I see several victims down, two kids, they are so little."

Spike's gut churned seeing several adult and a two kids lying still. He hoped they were not dead. Spike relayed their positions so the team could get to them.

Greg began to coordinate the scene ordering Stainton to dispatch unis to cordon off the area, to guard the multiple fire exits and to get a handle on the media that was arriving. Ed decided that the teams needed to go in now even if they did not have a direct understanding of where the subjects were because they had injured kids that needed to be rescued. The teams paired up and they entered the building.

The overly loud music inside was distracting and made it hard to communicate. The dim lighting was also a hindrance. Sam called out "Spike is there any way into the system so that you can turn off the sound system and turn on the lights?"

Spike answered "Give me a moment. I'm not sure I can do that externally. Depends on their system." He began to try and hack into their system.

Jules overheard Sam and quickly asked the group of witnesses if any were in management. One man stepped forward. She spoke with him then called out "Spike I have the assistant manager here that says he can give you the passwords into their system. He says the audio and lights can be controlled by computer."

"Good. That'll be faster" Spike responded with relief.

This company took great pains to secure their system. It would have taken him longer to get past all the security walls. With kids involved every second counted.

Jules opened the door of the command truck and she and an older man enter. Jules said "Spike this is Mr. Chisolm."

Spike and Mr. Chisolm began to converse.

Jules headed back out to the witnesses. She was getting conflicting reports of on the subjects. The only thing that was consistent was there was at least two but it could be up to six of them based on accounts so far.

No one knew who they were or why they were shooting. Emotions were running too high in the witnesses for them to be of much use. But when kids are getting shot at it tends to make even the most observant people confused because most cannot comprehend someone deliberately shooting at kids.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Inside**_

When the teams entered they broke up with two agendas. Hal, Mike and Camden would concentrate on reaching and extracting the victims. So far they had determined one adult was dead, three adults were in critical condition and two kids about six had been shot in the back of their legs as they had tried to flee.

The three SRU officers began working to get all five of the injured out to safety and to medical attention. Once they got these five out, they would move on to other victim locations that Curtis and Spike were identifying as they scanned the inside of the huge building. The count had risen to nine adults and eight children so far.

Ed gave the order to switch to lethal when he saw the kids lying in puddles of blood on the floor. They all had to tamp down on their emotions. It was clear they were dealing with active shooters that had no qualms about shooting kids. It was their worst nightmare. It was even worse than the shooting spree at the Royal Ontario Museum because kids were involved here.

Greg had ordered Jules and John to join the others inside when the information from the witnesses was not giving them any usable leads. Ed and Gary, Alpha team, had moved off to the left towards the bowling alleys. Sam and Raf, Bravo team, had moved off to the right towards the trampolines and ball pits. When Jules and John, Charlie team, entered Ed instructed them to take the center of the venue where all the arcade games and small rides were.

They all went slow and careful with their MP5s at the ready as they cleared section after section. The only good thing was that they had not heard any shots since they entered. But it was also unnerving. Where were the shooters and why did they stop?

Spike called over the head sets "Two armed subjects spotted in the goofy golf section. They are near the windmill"

Curtis added "I see two more in the near the Ferris wheel. Wait, I lost them. Out of camera view."

Ed softly spoke "Alpha team has the golf section."

Jules softly said "Charlie team has the Ferris wheel."

Greg called out "Go careful team." He was sick to his stomach at the carnage in that building. He wished he could get the victims. Hal, Camden and Mike were working quickly but he wished he could send in EMS to help assess who was in most urgent need to be moved out.

Several EMS units arrived and were waiting for victims to be brought out. Jim was waiting with Winston when he saw Greg.

Jim ran up to Greg and asked "I heard you have injured kids in there. How can I help?"

Greg considered it for a minute and then called out "Camden status of the victims."

Camden replied "Hal and Mike are bringing out a teenage boy. The rest we are trying to get too as quick as possible. I'm not sure we are going to be fast enough to save some of them."

Greg looked at Jim knowing his background and he hated to ask.

He started to open his mouth when Jim said "Let me and Winston go in there. I know it is against protocol but we both have combat experience. We'll put a vest on and you can send an officer with us. We can triage those that need it most. Buy them some time."

Greg took in a deep breath. Yes it was the right thing to do even if it was against protocol. But that protocol was written for civilian EMTs. Greg knew Jim had years of Special Forces action, so he asked "Your partner has experience?"

Jim nodded "Winston was a field medic with the Army, had two tours in Kandahar. Come on Greg, let us do this. Let us save some kids and their parents."

Greg nodded "Come with me, we go in together."

"Thanks Greg" Jim said and waved Winston over to join him.

Greg geared up with a MP5 and then handed out vests to Jim and Winston.

Spike called out "Boss let me come with you. Curtis can keep scanning the cameras."

"Okay Spike" Greg answered.

Spike grabbed his MP5 and bounded out of the command truck. He had not seen any further indication of the subjects and there were so many wounded that needed help. Spike felt better knowing he was doing something to get help to the kids and their parents.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Ferris Wheel**_

Jules and John were approaching the Ferris wheel. It was so tiny in comparison to the one Sam and she had ridden on at the carnival when Sam saved two kids.

She saw a movement near the Ferris wheel controls and stopped. Jules motioned to John and pointed. John nodded and took aim as Jules moved forward.

Jules ordered in a demanding voice "Police SRU, come out with your hands where I can see them."

She saw two hands shakily raise from behind the controls as a cracking voice said "Don't shoot I work here. I run the Ferris wheel."

The young man followed directions and came out slowly and stood up. Joe was shaking like a leaf. Then he looked in awe at the small SRU officer and his mouth dropped open "I remember you."

Jules looked at the boy with no recognition. But she said "You work here?"

Joe said "Yeah. You don't remember me do you?"

Jules asked "Did you see anything? Do you know who the shooters are?"

Joe's voice was shaky "I hid when the first shots were fired. I didn't see anything. I don't know who is shooting. You were with that blonde guy that saved Devon and little Suzie on the Ferris wheel."

Jules looked closely at the teen. Recognition dawned "You tried to hit her, Sam stopped you."

Joe looked embarrassed "Yeah I was dumb."

The three turned as one when two teens rounded the corner laughing and carrying guns. Jules shoved Joe to the ground and she and John leveled their weapons at the armed teens. Both yelled "SRU Police stop right there. Drop your weapons."

The two teen's eyes widened with two MP5s aimed at their heads. One dropped his gun. The other turned and ran. John raced after the one yelling for him to stop. Jules moved quickly and cuffed the one who dropped the weapon.

Joe looked up from the ground. He was stunned when he saw who was being cuffed. He said "Dennis, oh my god Dennis what did you do?"

Jules looked at Joe and asked "You know him?"

Joe nodded "He's a friend of my younger brother." Then a scary thought hit him "Jerry isn't with you is he?"

Dennis shook his head "No he chickened out. He said you wouldn't like it if he played with us."

Jules' stomach rolled. "Played with you?" she asked with incredulity.

John was leading a cuffed and angry young teen ahead of him as he called out "Two subjects in custody."

Greg called out "Jules take them outside and see if you can find out how many are involved and why."

Jules called "Copy that."

The five headed out of the building.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Goofy Golf Area**_

Ed and Gary made their way to the goofy golf area. They cleared several party rooms on the way. In one room they found three adults who were shot protecting a group of girls that ranged from five to twelve. The adults injuries were minor gazes so Ed told them to lock the door and to stay put hidden behind the tables until they could be safely removed. He called out their position and then he and Gary continued on.

As they approached the windmill in the goofy golf area the saw two young teens sitting on a bench drinking sodas. They heard one say "This is so much better than Thrill of the Kill. I've racked up ten points."

Ed's blood ran cold. The teens could not be older than fourteen or fifteen. He saw the guns lying on the bench next to them. He whispered "Two subjects spotted near windmill."

As Gary moved silently into position where Ed indicated, he saw a body lying on the ground on the other side of the windmill. He wanted to be sick when he saw the woman was shot in the back of the head. She would not be going home today.

All four heard a little whimper. The teens grabbed their guns and pointed it towards the windmill at the same time Ed and Gary stepped into view and both yelled for the boys to drop their weapons.

The teens started to turn their weapons on the officers.

Ed yelled with rage "Don't make me shoot you. Put your guns down. NOW!"

The boys were startled by the intensity of the anger. They faltered and the guns lowered slightly.

Ed yelled with the same intensity "On your knees. Weapons on the ground. Then hands on your heads. Do it. NOW!"

The teens complied and Ed rushed forward and kicked the guns away while Gary covered him. Ed roughly cuffed the boys then called out "Two more subjects in custody. Greg they can't be more than fifteen. They referenced Thrill to Kill. That's a shooter video game."

Greg called out "Take them to Jules for questioning Ed."

"Copy that" Ed replied.

Then they all heard the whimper again.

As Ed covered the teens, Gary moved towards the windmill when he heard the whimper again. He saw a set of very frightened wide eyes staring out of the tiny door. Softly he said "I'm a police officer. You are safe. Come out now little one. Let's go find your mommy or daddy."

A small voice cried "Mommy felled down."

Gary's eyes flicked to the woman on the ground. Oh god no. He shifted his body to block the view and then coaxed the little boy out. Gary picked him up not letting him see the woman he thought was the boy's mother on the ground.

Ed, Gary the little boy and the two teens headed for the nearest exit.

Jules called out "I haven't gotten anything from these two. They clammed up and have not said another word. One has been identified at Dennis Willis, Curtis found out he is fourteen. No priors in juvie. I've got his mother on the way. Hoping to get some insight into why they did this today."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Food Court Area**_

Greg answered "Keep at it Jules. This makes no sense. The subjects in custody are too are young to have orchestrated carnage like this."

Spike was watching for subjects along with Greg covering Jim and Winston as they worked. This whole thing made him sick. He glanced over as Jim picked up a screaming infant in his arms and gently placed her next to her mother. Jim and Winston had loaded the mother on the gurney first. The mother was weeping tears of relief that her baby was unharmed. She had shielded her daughter with her body and taken a bullet in the arm.

How could anyone be so sick as to shoot with such randomness? Unless it was not random, and they had not uncovered the motive yet Spike thought.

Greg heard the weeping woman thank Jim as he laid her daughter in her uninjured arm. He hated to ask but he needed information. So Greg moved to the woman and asked "How many shooters did you see?"

The weeping woman replied "I think there were six. I can't be sure. My thoughts were on saving my baby when I was running."

Greg began to walk keeping vigilant eyes out for more subjects as Jim and Winston pushed the gurney towards the closest exit. Greg called out "Sam, Raf possible two more subjects. Curtis anything on the monitors?"

Curtis called out "No but the monitors in the climbing tunnels and ball pits are not working. Mr. Chisolm said they have a tech scheduled to come out on Monday to fix them. I'm trying to see if there is anything I can do on my end to resolve the issue and get us eyes in that section."

Spike looked at the Boss and said "I could go to the security room inside and see if there is anything I can do here."

Greg nodded "Go, but go careful. Ed head to the security room once you drop off the subjects. Gary come join me."

"Copy that" chimed in from Spike, Ed and Gary.

Greg asked "Sam status?"

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Climbing Tunnels and Ball Pit Area**_

Sam and Raf were heading to the climbing tunnels and ball pits that were located farthest from the entrance. Sam quietly answered Greg "Nearing the ball pits, nothing so far."

As Sam and Raf turned the corner they saw an area with several picnic type of tables. They noticed several were overturned. Moving cautiously towards the climbing tunnels and ball pits Sam constantly scanned the area.

Getting close to one of the overturned tables Sam heard a sound. It was a soft moan. He motioned to Raf to go around one way and he would go around the other way of the overturned table. Neither was sure what they would find.

Rounding the overturned table first, Sam saw a woman on the ground on her side facing away from him. He could see blood pooling around her from a wound in her back. Sam heard the soft moan again as he knelt down. He whispered over the headset "One adult female injured near the ball pits."

Greg called out "On my way with the medics Sam."

Raf stood and covered Sam while he checked on the woman. There could be more than four subjects. He was taking no chances. This had been the worst call he had been on with SRU. He'd never been a responder to a shooting spree. Raf could not wrap his head around how someone, how multiple people could do such a thing.

Quietly Sam said "I'm Sam with SRU. We are going to get you out of here."

He needed to turn her to get an idea how badly she was injured. Sam pulled out his pressure bandage and applied it to the gunshot wound. Then Sam gently rolled her onto her back letting her body weight apply the pressure to the wound.

Sam's breath rushed out like he had been punched in the stomach.

Breathless Sam said "Cala?"

Cala's eyes flickered open "Sam" her weak pained voice said.

Jules' blanched at Sam's word. Cala? Cala was here?

Sam saw the profusely bleeding wound in her upper abdomen. The gun shot had gone through. He said "Raf bandage."

Raf pulled out his bandage and handed it to Sam. My god, Sam knew her. She was the woman in the wedding photos.

Sam took a steadying breath as he applied the pressure bandage to Cala's abdomen and said "Cala help is coming. Hang on."

Cala's eyes filled with tears as she gasped out "Save him. Save Lachie."

Sam's stomach flipped and his blood froze "Lachlann is here?"

Her voice weak Cala said "Yes. I told him to run and hide. They are monsters Sam. Real life monsters. This is a game to them. I heard them. They laughed and said three points for shooting me. Three points for an adult." She stopped out of breath and tears slipped down as she said "Ten points for a child. They are after Lachie."

She coughed and blood drooled out the side of her mouth. Cala begged "Find Lachie, save him. Please save my little boy."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Outside**_

Jules wiped the tears from her eyes. Her body became rigid as she tried to clamp down on her emotions. Jules glared at four teens in front of her.

She wanted to lash out at them, to yell, to do something other than just stand here. They all clammed up and would not say a damned thing. The mother of Dennis was useless too. The kid just looked at his mother with disdain and the mother claimed to know nothing about his activities or who the other boys were.

This call had just become personal. Too personal. Images of little Lachlann assaulted her senses.

She saw him racing down the aisle in his kilt trying to reach his mom. She saw him playing with Cala, Marsaili and some puppies in the grass one afternoon. Lachlann sound asleep in Mason's arms and the look of contentment on Mason's face. Then there were images of Sam carrying Lachlann to the table the morning they met him for the first time and spitting out the black pudding and saying yucky burfday cake.

She had to walk away for a moment.

Jules turned her back and strode ten paces away and breathed deep and slow trying to regain composure.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Climbing Tunnels and Ball Pit Area**_

Sam dug deep and held fast to his training to detach himself. It would not do Lachlann or Cala or any of the other victims any good if he lost it. He nodded once to Cala "I'll find him."

He knew the others heard Cala and what they were up against. The subjects had no regard for life. This was a game to them. Some sick twisted minds were at play here today. It was their job as SRU to stop their game with as little life lost as possible.

Sam looked at Cala and asked "Which way did Lachlann run?"

Cala weakly coughed again and more blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth. She could no longer speak, having difficulty just breathing. Cala pointed to the ball pits. Then her eyes closed.

Sam checked Cala's pulse. Thank god she was still alive but she needed help quickly if she was going to stay that way. He looked to Raf and said "Stay with her until the medics get here. Keep pressure."

Raf didn't like Sam going alone but he just nodded once. He knew Sam would not listen to him and would pull rank anyways like he had down in the basement after bomb went off and Spike was still trying to defuse the big bomb. Raf had to concede the fact that Sam also had way more experience with this type of thing than he had. Raf knelt down and took over applying pressure.

Sam rose and in monotone he stated "Ed I'm heading to ball pits first."

Ed called out "Spike and I are coming to you. Watch yourself."

"Copy" Sam stated.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Ball Pit Area**_

As Sam headed for the ball pits he was thinking of all the senseless carnage here today. This was a place kids were supposed to have fun. Not be running for their lives. He spent so many years protecting this country and keeping the senseless acts of terrorism from tainting his homeland. But a terrorism of sorts had landed in Toronto anyway.

Something in Sam's brain flipped. He was no longer Constable Sam Braddock of SRU. He was Master Corporal Samuel W. Braddock B23-509-653 and all his stealth and Special Forces training kicked into high gear. He was no longer pursuing subjects. He was after targets who were killing innocents indiscriminately. This was a terrorist type of action. He would not allow them to hurt another person today. They needed to be taken out.

Sam crouched down as he came to the corner of the ball pits. Lachlann could be anywhere. Sam listened trying to hear the slightest sound. He was so attuned to listening that the gun shot sounded like it went off right next to him.

The scream that followed tore his heart out. Sam knew that voice. That scream was terror filled not laughter filled now. Lachlann! He was up and sprinting in the directions of the shot. Sam failed to respond to Ed's constant calls for status. He was hyper focused on one thing only … save Lachlann.

Sam raced around the wall of the next ball pit and saw a sight that would forever be burned in his brain. Lachlann was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. Two targets were walking with guns aimed at Lachlann. The targets were laughing.

Fortunately Lachlann was running directly for him. Sam sprinted forward. He saw Lachlann's blood and tear smeared face. Sam saw that Lachlann's eyes registered who he was but the fear and panic was immense in those big innocent brown eyes.

Sam's well-honed battlefield skills allowed him to take in all of his surroundings. He also saw that the targets stopped. Sam had no time to spare; he saw the intent in their eyes and heard one say 'ten points is mine' and the other say 'no its mine'. He had to act quickly if he was going to save Lachlann.

As he reached Lachlann, Sam grabbed Lachlann by the front of his shirt and launched him over the wall into the ball pit just as the targets both shot. He whipped his body to the side trying to avoid the bullets as he fired off two rounds.

His body slammed into the wall as his head whipped forward and then backward with great force. Sam slid down the wall. His dazed eyes landed on the targets. He never missed.

Sam stared at the targets unable to get up. The wind had left his body as he slammed into the wall. Things were hazy. As he stared at the targets realization slowly dawned.

Oh god he had just killed teens. He now saw the baby faced features of one teen staring at him. There was no way the boy was more than twelve or thirteen. Then he saw the pimply face of the second teen. He could be no more than fifteen. They were so young. Sam leaned over and retched but since he had not eaten all day nothing came up. It was only dry heaves.

Then his mind remembered Lachlann. Sam drug himself up. It was hard and he could not understand why. He used the wall for support as he staggered around the wall to the ball pit. He had to find Lachlann. There could be more threats; they did not know how many subjects. He had to get to Lachlann and protect him.

Sam made it to the ball pit opening and pulled himself over the edge of it. He fell into the ball pit. Sam gained his feet with difficulty and started to move the balls around, searching, searching, searching. A shock of auburn hair came into his view. Sam sunk down to his knees as he reached for Lachlann. Then he was on his butt pulling Lachlann close.

Lachlann saw Sam and reached out for him. He crawled into Unca Sam's lap and hung onto him as he buried his head into his shoulder and began crying.

Sam wrapped his arms securely around Lachlann and barely whispered "Shhh. We have to be very quiet now."

Lachlann instantly quit crying but hung on for dear life.

The weight of the little boy felt like ten tons as Sam slipped down further into the balls. He no longer heard the team, only ringing in his ears. Sam was unaware that his headset had come out and was dangling down at his waist. So even if there had been no ringing in his ears he would not have heard his team calling for status.

All Sam knew was that Lachlann was safe and he was going to keep him that way. He suddenly felt so very tired and he felt the beginnings of a headache at the base of his skull. Sam knew he had to hide because he was in no shape to do anything else at the moment. Sam let the balls of the pit cover them almost completely.

Then Sam began to feel dizzy and Sam's world started to slip away.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Outside**_

Jules got a hold of herself and turned back to the four teens. She had heard the gun shots and the calls for Sam with no response. The fire ignited in her eyes. "How many were playing your game?" she demanded fiercely.

Dennis was becoming increasingly worried. His little brother Whitley was not with him yet. They all knew that when the cops showed up that they would give up. They were minors and would get off with juvie if they gave up. At least that is what Wilbur said.

He shifted nervously from foot to foot then said "Seven."

Jules looked at the boy who had been so arrogant only a short time ago. She wondered what changed. Jules toned down her voice and asked "So there are three more in there. Can you tell me their names? We'd like to get them out safe if possible."

Dennis glanced at the others. He was ratting out them out. But his little brother was still in there. He said "My brother Whitley and his friend Shaun Huffy and Wilbur Wyatt."

"Okay, thank you Dennis. Boss did you get that?" Jules asked.

Greg responded a little breathless as he raced for the area Sam and Raf was in "Got it. Three subjects left in the building."

Jules looked at Dennis and asked "Why did you do this?"

Dennis shifted "Tired of being bullied. Wilbur said that if we did this then no one would bother us again. We would show everyone that we were tough and not weird. That if we gave up when the police showed up we would go to juvie but no one in juvie would dare bother us. Wilbur said it would be just like playing Thrill of Kills."

Something shifted in Dennis' eyes and the arrogant teen returned as he smirked "It was better. I racked up fifteen points."

Jules' felt chills run down her spine. There was clearly something very wrong with this kid's mind for him to shift like that. She stepped away leaving the teens in the custody of the patrol officers and said "Curtis what do you have on a Wilbur Wyatt or Shaun Huffy?"

Curtis had searched for the names as soon as he heard Dennis say them. He responded "Shaun Huffy, fourteen, long juvie record starting at eight, prone to violent outbursts. He has been removed from three schools for aggression to other students and teachers. Shaun was just suspended last week from his latest school for throwing a chair at his teacher then running away from the school when the security officer tried to subdue him."

He flicked the screen and then reported "Wilbur Wyatt, seventeen. Wilbur has Waardenburg Syndrome, a rare genetic disorder resulting in varying degrees of deafness and facial anomalies such as a shock of white hair in the center, wide spaced eyes and eyes that are either bright blue or two different colors."

"Wilbur has one bright blue and one brown eye. He has no priors but he is a listed as a victim in numerous bullying cases reported by his high school. The report says he has been bullied for his appearance and the fact he is partially deaf causing his speech to be different."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Climbing Tunnels and Ball Pit Area**_

Ed, Spike, Greg, Gary, Jim and Winston all converged on Raf and Cala at the same time. They had heard the shots. Ed had called for Sam but he had not responded. They heard Jules and Curtis. At least they knew now that they only had three more subjects to find. And Sam and Lachlann.

Spike was worried. Sam either could not or would not respond. He hoped it was would not. He hoped Sam found Lachlann and was hiding him someplace. The five shots he was trying to put out of his mind. He did not want to think about the could not option.

Ed quickly said "Raf you are with me we go left. Spike, Gary you two go right. Greg …"

Greg interrupted "I have Jim and Winston covered. Go find our guy and Lachlann." Then he called out to the rest of Team Two "Guys go careful. Three subjects left and they could be anywhere. So many places for them to be hiding."

"Copy" was echoed by all.

Ed, Raf, Spike and Gary all took off. They needed to find Sam. He was not responding to Ed and that was not a good thing.

A short time later Ed called out "Two subjects located. Neutralized. Boss, Sam is not here but by the placement of the shots it has to be Sam that took lethal action."

Greg was thinking quickly and stated "Perhaps the third subject showed up and he had to go for cover or he is still looking for Lachlann and does not want to give away his location by responding."

Wanting to rub his face, his natural reaction when he was stressed, Greg resisted because he was holding his MP5 and covering Jim and Winston as they tried to stabilize Sam's friend Cala. Greg was worried for Sam. Taking the lethal shot always hit everyone hard.

Sam was no exception but he was better at hiding it than the others. But having to kill two teens, now that would hit Sam very hard. They needed to find him and fast.

Greg knew without a doubt that it was Sam's only choice and he would make sure SIU knew that. SIU would be all over the use of lethal force on teens. Greg knew that Sam would have done everything in his power to go less lethal. Greg was also sure Sam would need Dawn's help to get through this one. He would place the call to her as soon as he could.

Raf stopped near the dead teens. He stared at the single bullet wounds between the eyes of each of them. They were just kids really. How could Sam shoot them? Taking a life never felt right to him. He'd only ever taken one. That was more than Raf ever wanted to take.

He was beginning to think that SRU might not be the best place for him. He never could have killed these kids. Raf wondered again how Sam could be so calloused, so hardened as to kill two kids.

Raf thought Sam could have just shot to wound them. Sam didn't have to kill them. Wounding them would have been enough. He could have disarmed them. These kids did not need to die.

The feelings of unease and nausea Raf felt after his one and only lethal shooting on the plane came back full force. Raf's guilt, confusion and conflict remembering that shot had him also feeling resentful of how easily Ed, Jules and Sam shrugged off fatal shootings. How did they kill someone and then act as if nothing happened? As if they didn't just end a life.

Raf could not understand how easily the entire team accepted that taking that fatal shot was necessary. They were SRU. They were supposed to save lives. Why can't they shoot to wound or use tasers?

He couldn't look at the baby-faced teens anymore. Their lives should have been saved today, not taken with a single bullet to the head. Raf walked towards to the wall by a ball pit while Ed secured the teen's hand guns. Raf stood listening to Ed but no longer looking at the teens.

Ed reported "These guns have been discharged recently. They were active shooters."

Raf was so conflicted. It was then that Raf's eyes really looked at the wall in front of him. He saw a streak of blood trailing down it and called out "Ed I have blood over here. Someone was hit."

Ed rushed over to look at the wall. Sure enough, a fresh trail of blood. His gut wrenched wondering if it was Sam's. If it was, then Sam was not dead. Otherwise he would still be here.

His mind worked quickly and Ed looked about for any signs of a blood trail. His eyes picked up a smudge a few feet further down the wall.

"We have a blood trail here. Following it" Ed informed the teams.

Then Ed and Raf followed the trail of small smudges of blood along the wall.

Ed stopped when he heard Spike call out "Stop right there. Drop the weapon. I said drop the weapon."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Climbing Tunnel Area**_

Gary and Spike were aiming their MP5s at a weird looking boy. He had a shock of white hair in the center of his head of black hair. His eyes were wide set and one was bright blue while the other was brown. He was of African descent but his brown skin had large splotches of white pigmentation on his face, neck and arms. From what Curtis described they were certain they were looking at Wilbur Wyatt.

Spike began to negotiate because neither he or Gary wanted to shoot a teen. Spike said "Wilbur Wyatt it is over. Your game is over. It is time to put down the weapon. No one else has to get hurt today. Put it down."

Greg called out "Spike, remember Wilbur is partially deaf."

Spike took a quick breath and said loudly "Wilbur, put the gun down. I don't want to have to shoot you. It's over. Put the gun down."

Wilbur looked at the officer. He was so angry at being bullied. He wanted the whole world to feel his pain. He wanted the whole world to know his name and to know what bullying pushed him to do. Then no one else would be bullied ever again, if the world could only see.

Starting to raise his weapon Wilbur said "No more pain."

Spike's eyes pleaded for the kid to lower the weapon as he forcefully shouted "Stop!"

Wilbur was stunned out of his concentration for a moment and stopped raising the gun. Then he shouted "You don't understand. I had to do it. Bullies had to know what they did to me. The world has to know."

Spike took a step forward and continued to speak loudly "You've been hurt by bullies because you are different. I know what that is like."

Wilbur shrieked "You don't look different and you're a cop. You couldn't have been bullied."

"Yeah, even cops can be bullied as kids. I was scrawny for my age, geeky and shy. All prime things that bullies target. I know it can be tough. It's one of the reasons I became a cop. I want to protect people from bullies" Spike shared his voice loud enough so Wilbur could hear him but he softened his tone.

"I need people to know" Wilbur shouted but he lowered the gun a bit.

Spike responded "I agree but this is not the way Wilbur. Hurting others makes you just like those you are angry with. Put down the gun. Let's find a better way."

Greg had moved to Spike's and Gary's location and saw that the teen was deescalating. He said "You're doing good Spike."

Spike lowered his weapon and said "Come on Wilbur, put the gun down. Please. I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."

Wilbur lowered the gun all the way.

Spike moved forward and took the gun from him. "Thank you Wilbur."

Wilbur dropped his head as Spike cuffed him. Spike had no clue what would happen to Wilbur. But he was glad for one thing; he did not have to shoot a misguided teenager today. The idea that he would have to shoot a kid was as sickening as what these kids had done today.

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Ball Pit Area**_

Ed followed the path to the edge of a ball pit as he listened to Spike. He was glad that Spike was able to get the teen to lower the weapon and surrender. Two teens were dead. Sam had to shoot them. Ed knew that those lethal shots would haunt Sam. Sam might be stoic but Sam felt every death deeply just like he did.

It was the worst part of their job. But they had protocols. They trained and ingrained those rules so they were ready to do what must be done, when they had no time to think or when the situation had no other alternatives. The priority of life was clear cut. Civilians, officers then subjects.

If a shooter was active then they took the shot. No gray allowed. It was black and white. They did not get to judge. They were cops and they followed protocol.

A part of Ed hurt deeply for Sam. Having to take the life of someone so young, well that hurt worse than almost anything. Ed knew from experience; his first year with SRU he had to neutralize a nineteen year old boy. The teen had escalated as Sergeant Daniel Rangford had tried to negotiate and he was given the Scorpio command. He had had no choice, just like Sam had no choice today.

Ed knew that Sam would be second guessing himself for a long while. Ed would be there for Sam if and when he wanted to talk but Ed would not push either. Sam had his own way of dealing with lethal shots. Ed respected that, just like Sam respected his method and did not intervene in how he dealt with the lethal shots he had to take.

His eyes were scanning for the next smudge of blood. Ed saw that there was a large smear of blood on the top of the side of the ball pit like someone had dragged themselves over and into the pit. Now that all the subjects were contained it could only be Sam or another victim that tried to hide in the pit. Ed hoped it was Sam and hoped the blood was from a minor wound.

Ed called out "Sam, are you in there? All subjects contained. It is safe to come out."

Raf stopped and stared at the larger amount of blood on the edge of the ball pit. There was a small rustling and a little whimper. Ed slung his MP5 out of the way and jumped into the pit. He sloughed through the balls as he moved to the very back corner where the sound came from. Ed saw a few balls move, there was someone there and they were covered in balls. Good hiding place he vaguely thought.

Ed called out "Samo, come on buddy. Is that you?"

Sam was coming around and he heard his name over the low ringing in his ears. It was Ed. Sam called out "Here. I'm here. I have Lachlann." He used one hand to move several balls, uncovering his face.

Ed reached him quickly and moved more brightly colored balls away revealing Sam and the little boy that clung tightly to Sam. Ed said "Sam are you okay? There is blood. Is it you or Lachlann?"

Sam blinked "Not sure."

Lachlann's little face turned to Ed. Ed saw the blood smeared on it. The eyes were as big as saucers and filled with panic. Ed said softly "It's okay. I'm a friend of Sam's. You are safe. I'm going to take you out of here now."

Burrowing closer to Sam Lachlann shook his head fiercely and began to cry.

Sam reached his hand up and stroked Lachlann's hair "Shhh I'm here. You don't have to go with Ed." Sam then looked at Ed "I need some help up."

Raf jumped into the pit and made his way to Sam and Ed. Raf and Ed each reached under one of Sam's arms and helped him stand as Sam held tightly to Lachlann. That is when Raf saw the blood down Sam's pants.

"Sam you are bleeding" Raf stated.

Looking down at his pants Sam said "Wondered why my waist was on fire. Think one of the bullets winged me when I tossed Lachlann into the pit. I tried to get out of the line of fire. Guess I didn't quite make it."

Ed called out "Jim, Sam's been hit. He's up and walking so I don't think it is too bad."

Raf and Ed helped Sam to the edge of the ball pit and then out of it. They carefully lowered Sam to the ground to await EMS.

Ed asked "Was Lachlann hit?"

Sam looked down at Lachlann and gently asked "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Lachlann shook his head and his grip on Sam tightened yet again.

"Uncle Jim is here. You remember him don't you?" Sam said.

Nodding yes Lachlann looked up at Sam.

"Good. Well when he gets here you will need to go with him. I have to go talk with some people" Sam said trying to prepare Lachlann because Sam knew SIU would be here soon. He was a subject officer that had killed two teens. SIU would be merciless.

"Nooooo" Lachlann cried and buried his head into Sam's tact vest. "Want Unca Sam. Want mommy."

Sam continued to stroke Lachann's hair "Uncle Jim needs to make sure you are okay. You need to go with him."

"Noooo. Unca Sam. Mommy. Mommy" Lachlann cried.

Greg appeared and squatted down. His voice was pitched in a soft croon "Lachlann you can stay with Unca Sam for right now. Shhh." Then to Sam he said "The boy has been too traumatized to take him from you right now. I'll make sure SIU understands this. You are going to the hospital so SIU must wait anyways."

Sam nodded and leaned back wearily on the ball pit wall. He was wiped out. His waist was on fire and the headache at the base of his skull was thumping away. Luckily the ringing in his ears was dissipating. It was down to a low buzz.

A short while later Jim and Jules both showed up with another gurney. Sam asked "Cala?"

Jim looked at Sam and little Lachlann in his arms. He answered cryptically "I don't know. I just don't know. Winston is on the way with her. It will be up to the doctors."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. His arms held Lachlann a little tighter. Cala was his only parent. What would happen to Lachlann if she died? Then he thought Mason, Mason would be there for Lachlann. But it hurt to think that Cala might die.

Jules crouched down next to Sam and softly said "Lachlann it's Jules. Do you remember me?"

Lachlann nodded.

She held out her arms and said "Would you come to me so Uncle Jim can help Uncle Sam. I promise we will stay right next to Uncle Sam. I'll just hold you. Uncle Sam is hurt and needs some help."

Sam said softly "It's okay Lachlann. Aunt Jules will stay right here. I promise you that."

Hesitantly Lachlann released his death grip on Sam and reached out for Jules. Jules held Lachlann close as Sam continued to stroke the little boy's hair a moment making the transition less abrupt for Lachlann.

Jules sat on the floor and cradled the boy in her lap. After today, after seeing all the gurneys carrying little kids out Jules needed to hold a little one knowing he was safe and unharmed physically. Emotionally Lachlann had been very traumatized. He had been with Cala when she was shot. He ran to hide. His terrified scream after one of the shots still rang in her ears. Jules rocked back and forth slowly trying to comfort Lachlann and herself too.

Jim looked at Sam and asked "Injury report?"

Sam stated "Winged at the waist. Headache. Tired. Dizzy. Level five."

"Did you hit your head?" Jim asked concerned about another possible head injury.

Jim knew that Sam had seen the neurologist as promised. The doctor gave Sam a clean bill of health but said he wanted to see Sam back in six months to repeat the tests and to be careful about further head trauma.

Sam shrugged "I'm not sure. I turned to try and avoid the bullets but then I slammed into a wall. I don't remember hitting my head but my ears were ringing and I felt like I needed to throw up. Dry heaves, ringing almost gone now."

Jim with the help of Ed got Sam onto the gurney. Jim lifted Sam's shirt and examined the wound at his waist. He was winged alright. A bullet had creased his side at waist level just below the vest. Jim pressed a compression bandage to it even though the bleeding had mostly stopped.

Then Jim looked at Greg "I need his vest off and his weapons removed."

SIU Agent Kendall Stevens strode up with purpose with two other officers wearing gloves and carrying evidence bags. She said clearly "We'll take those."

The two officers took Sam's weapons and bagged both his Glock and his MP5. Sam removed his gloves and handed them over to be bagged. Then with Jim's help they removed the vest and bagged it.

Agent Stevens looked at the little boy. She had an earwig in shortly after arriving on scene shortly after the incident began. Kendall had heard everything. That poor little boy. She was not going to traumatize him further by separating him from Sam just yet.

Kendall said "Sam you are sequestered and are not to talk about the shootings. However, compassionate protocols for injured subject officers are in effect. Your fiancée Jules and your nephew may stay with you until the boy's family can be reached."

Jules said "Sam I'll call Mason and Marsaili."

Greg placed a hand on Jules' shoulder and said "No you just focus on Lachlann. I'll make the call if you give me the number."

Sam said "It is in my personal cell in my right vest pocket."

Greg looked for permission to get Sam's phone out from Kendall. She nodded as she opened the bag and Greg got the phone. He turned it on and said "Sam you have five missed calls from Mason and one voicemail."

Sam looked at Kendall "Can I listen to the voicemail?"

Kendall nodded. Sam said "Put it on speaker please."

Greg put it on speaker and then played the voicemail. They all paled as Mason's frantic voice said "Blondie, oh god Blondie. I need you brother. It's Marsaili. We were in a taxi. He made a left turn in front of a truck. Blondie. Oh god. She's losing the baby. I can't get ahold of Cala. She doesn't answer. We're at St. Simons. Please come. I can't do this alone. Please get here soon." Mason's voice cracked "My baby is dying. There is so much blood. I might lose Marsaili too."

Sam's eyes teared up "Jim, get me there NOW!"

Tears were flowing down Jules' face and she could not hold back the sob. They had passed that accident on the way to this call. Oh god. Mason was losing his baby and possibly Marsaili and Cala all on the same day. He would be crushed.

Ed was pushing the gurney towards the exit before anyone even registered it was moving. Then Jim and Jules with Lachlann in her arms were racing after him.

Greg stood there shell shocked a moment before gathering himself. He turned to agent Stevens "Will SIU wait? Mason is like a brother to Sam. Mason's sister, Cala, is in critical condition. She was one of the victims here and that little boy is his nephew."

Kendall swallowed hard as her eyes teared up "Yes. I will make sure Sam has a few moments to ensure his family is okay. I will inform my boss that compassionate protocols are in place and being observed."

"Thank you" Greg stated then he turned to Raf and Gary "We need to wrap up here and then get to the hospital."

Camden Bradley spoke over the headset "Greg, you and your team can head out. Team Two will stay and handle things here."

A well of emotion pooled in Greg's throat and he had to clear it before he said "Thanks Camden. Spike, Raf, let's go."

Then he slowly began walking towards the exit of Wacky Willy's Wildness. This call was a waking nightmare. So many hurt and dead for no good reason. Spree shootings were always the most difficult to handle. This one had turned personal. The team would need some time to deal with this one.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Hallway**_

Heather was in the ER doing the surgical assignments. So many gunshot wounds today. Her heart was breaking seeing all the parents and the kids that had been injured at Wacky Willy's Wildness. Hospital employees hated shooting sprees as much or more than the police. They saw all the aftermath; all the worried and grieving families and friends.

Today was one of worst days at St. Simons. Heather had called in all available surgical nurses as did Clare call in all the available ER nurses. Lois was ramping up ICU to handle the influx of patients that were sure to need ICU services after surgery.

Heather was heading to the next room to do an assessment looking down at her clipboard. She should have been looking up because she collided with a wall. Actually a man sized wall. Heather looked up to apologize and froze. Mason?

She noted the lost, pained look on his face and the tear streaks in addition to the falling tears and smudges of blood. Then she saw the blood covering his hands, shirt and pants "Mason?"

When he didn't respond Heather reached out to touch his arm and said gently "Mason it's me Heather."

Mason was in a daze. He vaguely heard his name and looked down. A deep sob wrenched from his throat as he collapsed to the floor.

Heather immediate called "I need help here" as she crouched down. But help was few and far between with all the patients. Heather was on her own for the moment. She was looking for injuries to account for all the blood. She found none but a bruise and a small cut on the left side of his head.

Mason looked up at Heather. His voice was deadened "She's gone. She's gone."

Heather sucked in a breath then said "Marsaili?"

Sobbing Mason put his face in his hands "My baby girl. So tiny. So fragile." He lifted his head and the tears streaked down his now blood covered face as he held out one hand palm up "She fit in my hand. She was perfect. So tiny. So beautiful. My baby girl is gone."

No training ever prepares a nurse to hear news of family and Mason and Marsaili were family. Tears started flowing. Her voice shook "Oh Mason I'm so sorry." She wrapped him in a hug and held him as Mason sobbed.

Neither of them saw the gurney pass. If they had Mason's world would have completely shattered at that moment. Winston called out to the ER doctor "We're losing her. She's crashing."

The gurney with Cala was pushed into a room as doctors and nurses rushed in.

Heather finally pulled back "Where is Marsaili?"

Mason looked up his voice cracked "Room five. They are trying to save her. So much blood. I might lose both my girls today." A fresh stream of tears rushed down his face.

Heather said softly "Come with me. Here in the hallway is no place for you to be. Let me put you in a private waiting room. Can I call anyone for you?"

Mason stood up "Cala is here. Meeting with a client. We were on our way to meet her and have lunch with her and Lachlann. She must be busy she hasn't answered any of my calls."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Private Waiting Room**_

As Heather steered Mason into the small private waiting room she snagged several towels from the cart outside. Then she asked "Do you know the name of the client? Perhaps I can call and talk with someone there that can locate her."

Mason said "The client wants to open up a new location in Montreal. She went to see the current location's layout. It's big. They may not be able to find her if she is surveying the place."

"Just tell me the name and I will make some calls for you" Heather said as she gently pushed Mason down into one of the chairs. She wiped his face to remove the blood. When she finished she waited for Mason to speak.

Looking down at his bloody hands Mason sobbed again. Cala would never get to see his baby girl. She was only twenty weeks old. She was only eleven ounces and roughly seven inches long. The baby books said that she could hear and recognize her mother's voice. Yesterday at the ultrasound he and Marsaili had found out she was a girl and he had heard her heartbeat through the stethoscope. Now she was gone. Her tiny heart beat no more.

Heather took his hands gently in hers and wiped away the blood on them too. Mason was devastated. Heather's heart was broken but she had to take care of him. He was a strong man but Heather knew he had one of the biggest kindest hearts and it had to be shattered right now. Mason needed someone to take care of him right now.

Mason choked out "Cala is at Wacky Willy's Wildness."

Heather gasped and nearly passed out. Oh god no. She stood and turned quickly so Mason did not see her reaction. Trying to keep her voice as normal as possible she said as she left "Stay here. I will try to get ahold of her."

* * *

 _ **Wacky Willy's Wildness – Outside**_

Spike had handed off Wilbur to Gary to escort out. He was numb. This was a waking nightmare. He saw the Boss and Raf and joined them as they exited Wacky Willy's Wildness. He saw Ed talking with Sergeant Bradley. He had thought that Ed would ride with Sam. But then again not, Jules was with Sam.

He watched as the Boss removed his headset. The Boss looked as washed out as Spike felt. Today had been awful. The grand total of adults shot was twelve. Three were dead. Two were in critical condition, Cala was one of those. The rest would make it. The kids though. That was a tough one.

Ten little kids. Two of those kids were critical. Ten little bodies that would be forever scarred with bullet holes marking the day their innocence was stolen from them. Hell the innocence of every kid in that place was taken by the savagery of today. Many that were not hit by bullets saw others that were. That alone would affect them emotionally.

Spike looked over at the five teens that were being put in patrol cars. Spike thought, seven more lives affected by this. Although they were the perpetrators of this mayhem their lives would never be the same. That kid named Dennis that Jules' talked to, he would learn soon that his brother was dead.

Taking several deep breaths Spike unlatched his MP5 and set it down in the back of the SUV. He removed his headset. Spike wanted to get to the hospital and be there for Sam. What Sam had to do today was the worst thing ever. Spike would be there for him. He would sit silently in support knowing that no words would help. Sam would have to process this one on his own. But Spike would be there nonetheless. Sam would know he was not alone and if Sam needed him he was there.

He turned and looked at Raf. Spike saw the confusion in his expression. Their rookie looked a little lost. No wonder, Spike had years on Raf in SRU and had been involved in shooting sprees before and he felt a little lost. This was Raf's first. Nothing ever fully prepared you for your first shooting spree.

Spike was about to say something when a howling erupted in the parking lot. Everyone's heads whipped to the patrol car.

Dennis was howling like a wounded animal. Whitley was dead. His little brother was dead. Shaun was dead too but that didn't matter to him. Dennis shrieked "Whitley" elongating the ley ending. He dropped to the ground sobbing.

Everyone watched at John lifted the teen from the ground and put him in the back of the patrol car. The sobbing was increased as Dennis's mother received the same news. The woman was weeping uncontrollably and was so overcome that she passed out and a pair of paramedics rushed to her aid.

Raf shook his head as he muttered "Why did Sam kill them? He should have just wounded them."

Spike was shocked at Raf's words. He said quietly "Raf, Sam did what he was trained to do."

Raf asked "How do you know that. We don't know what went on there. There were no cameras. They were just teens. Sam didn't have to kill them."

Team Two's sniper, Mike, stopped on his way to the SUV as he heard Raf. He saw Spike's mouth gaped open so he responded "We know Sam. You know Sam. I don't know the details but I know it was a good shoot. Those boys did not give Sam another option. I'm sure of that."

"But he could have just shot the guns out of their hands. Sam is that good. He could've done that" Raf said as he tried to wrap his head around why Sam killed the teens. It wasn't that he was mad at Sam, well maybe a little; it was more Raf didn't see why they could not wound.

Spike found his voice "We have protocols Raf. We have to follow them. I know Sam, he followed protocol. Just because we do right doesn't mean we get to feel right. Sam is going to be torn up about this for a long time."

Raf looked at Spike confused "Lethal shots don't faze Sam."

Spike sighed. As much as they tried to embrace Raf as family, he was still outside. Raf did not see who they really were. Raf was still standoffish. His voice soft Spike simply said "You're wrong Raf. Every lethal shot any of us have to make hits us deeply. Sam just doesn't wear that kind of pain on his sleeve. He keeps it inside."

Raf nodded to end the conversation that left him questioning so much. He wasn't so sure. Sam never looked fazed by a lethal. There was never any emotion on Sam's face after a lethal. But Sam sat there and held that little boy. Sam showed emotion then. Sam showed emotion when he heard that his buddy Mason was in an accident. So Sam felt and showed emotion but never for lethal shots.

Could Sam have crossed the line because someone he knew was in danger? Raf thought back to the bio lab. No Jules was in danger and Sam had followed protocol. But then everyone was watching him there. Would Sam have done something different if he was alone and not on camera? Would he have saved Jules first? Raf thought about it as he removed his MP5 and set it in the back with Spike's.

As he got into the SUV Raf thought, if it were him, he would have saved Jules first. Jules was hurt worse than the civilian and the civilian is the one that caused the explosion by going after the gun in the first place. Jules had it under control until that woman did something stupid and ended up hurting Jules and herself. Raf definitely would have gone after Jules first if he were the one in that situation. They should be able to modify the rules based on the situation.

The drive to the hospital was in silence. Spike and Raf alone with their own thoughts.

* * *

 _ **SUV EnRoute to Hospital – Greg and Ed**_

Ed and Greg had both removed their headsets and turned them off for the ride to the hospital. Greg had to make some difficult calls today. Ed glanced over every so often as Greg spoke with Sam's dad.

Greg hung up the phone and said "General Braddock wants me to call him once we have status on Sam. He is in Ottawa so if it is serious he will fly down. He also said he would contact Mason's family. I do not envy him that call."

Ed nodded "That was a hard call. You okay?"

"Are any of us?" Greg responded.

Shaking his head no Ed said "No not really. Something like this is gonna haunt us all for a while. Sam especially."

Greg finally rubbed his face. His expression was strained. "I keep going over it in my head. Was there any other thing we could have done to have a different outcome?"

Ed sighed heavily "Greg you know better than that. We did all we could. We did not set this into motion. But we had to deal with it. We did the best we could. Sam did the best he could."

Greg looked out the window lost in thought for some time "I should have told Raf to go with Sam. Sam could have been killed. It was two against one. Maybe even three. We don't know where Wilbur was when the shooting took place."

His grip on the steering wheel tightened, showing white knuckles Ed replied "No. No. Just no. Raf staying with the victim, with Cala. That was the right call. You heard Jim; she would have bled out before we got there if Raf was not applying pressure. It was the right call because civilian's safety comes first. Sam had to go after the boy. If it was me and Spike, or you and Jules or any other combination we would have had one stay and one go."

Ed blew out a breath "Raf would be dead if Sam stayed and Raf went."

Greg turned to Ed and asked "Why do you say that?"

Glancing at Greg Ed answered "Just a gut feel. I think Sam's training, his Special Forces training that is, saved both him and Lachlann today. Sam said he tossed Lachlann into the ball pit."

He stopped a moment as a visual of the area came to mind then he continued "Sam had to throw that little guy over a six foot wall. You heard as well as I did the spacing of the gun shots. Sam had split seconds to think. The fact that he hurled the boy over the wall and was able to turn his body so he was not hit by bullets and still fire back. Well that takes something no police training will ever provide."

Greg nodded and said "But he did get hit by a bullet."

Ed actually grinned, "Winged by one. If he wasn't turning he could be in the same shape as Cala right now."

Greg actually grinned too "He does his nickname proud."

"Samtastic" Ed said.

Chuckling Greg said "No I was thinking more what Ben calls him SuperSam."

Ed chuckled, "Nah, if he was SuperSam he would have flown over that wall with Lachlann too. He had to walk around and climb into the ball pit. It was a good place to hide. Sam did good today Greg. He got the boy and then he hid until backup came."

Greg nodded "Yah he did good but SIU will be looking at this closely. No matter how sick they might have been, they were teens. There will be a certain segment of the population screaming for Sam's head."

"Have you called Gibbson? It might be a good idea to have him meet Sam at the hospital. I know agent Stevens is being lenient but Sam needs Dale in his corner for something like this" Ed stated.

Greg looked at his phone and pulled up his contact list. He punched in Dale's number and called.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Hallway**_

Taking a moment to calm and collect herself Heather leaned against the wall. What was she going to do? Mason needed someone. It was unlikely Cala would answer if she was caught up in the mayhem at Wacky Willy's Wildness. Her stomach lurched and she raced to the ER nurses' station. She had to know if Cala or Lachlann were one of the many injured.

On her way she passed the paramedic entrance of the ER. She turned back around when she heard Jim's voice relaying information on a patient. She knew he had to be involved in today's events. So many paramedics had been dispatched.

Heather stopped in her tracks. Sam was on the gurney. But what drew her attention was that Sam was trying to get off. She heard him say "I have to find Mason."

Then Jules stepped from behind Jim. Heather hadn't seen her before. Jules spoke firmly to Sam "You stay there. Jim and I will find Mason."

Heather saw Lachlann. He was covered in blood and clinging to Jules. She called out "Jim."

Jim, Jules and Sam looked up. Jim raced to Heather and Heather to Jim. They met in the middle both started speaking at the same time.

Heather said "Mason is here Marsaili ..."

Jim said "It is bad. Where is Mason …"

They both took a breath. Jim said "You first."

Heather teared up "Mason is here with Marsaili."

Jim said "I know that. He left a message for Sam. How is Marsaili?"

Tears dripped "They lost the baby. I'm not sure about Marsaili yet. I was just coming out to call Cala but she was at Wacky Willy's Wildness. God I hope she was not involved." But then she leaned around Jim. Yes, oh god she did see Lachlann. He was covered in blood. Heather rushed forward to Sam and Jules.

"Is Lachlann hurt? Where is Cala?" Heather questioned looking Lachlann over.

Like Mason she could find no injuries. It was not his blood. But if not his blood whose? Then she looked at Sam on the gurney and saw his shirt was cut open and his side was bandaged.

Sam asked "Where is Mason? I have to talk to him."

Heather answered "I put him in a private waiting room. Sam, they lost the baby."

Sam slammed his eyes closed. "No. No. No." He opened them again "Take me to him." Then he looked at Jim "Find out about Cala. This is gonna kill him."

Jim nodded as he fought hard to control his emotions. It was a losing battle. He turned and headed for the nurses' station.

Sam slid off the gurney and he wobbled a bit but quickly steadied himself as he put a hand to his waist "Take me to Mason."

Heather looked at him "Sam you are in no condition."

"Now Heather. It is important. Mason needs me."

Heather snagged a wheelchair and demanded "Sit and I'll take you."

Sam sat down, inwardly thankful. He was not too sure his legs would have walked him there. Heather pushed and Jules followed them with Lachlann in her arms.

When they reached the room Sam turned to Lachlann and said "I have to talk to your daddy first. You stay right here with Aunt Jules and Aunt Heather." Then looking at Jules he said "Can you get him cleaned up. Mason …"

Jules laid a hand on his shoulder and she nodded "Mason doesn't need another shock. We'll be right here." Looking to Heather she asked "Can you bring me something …"

Heather nodded "Give me a just a moment." She turned and that is when she saw the police officer standing right behind Jules.

Jules said "Sam is a subject officer. He is here on guard duty."

Heather nodded and then strode away.

Sam pushed himself out of the wheelchair. His hand poised on the door handle. Sam looked back at Jules and there were tears in his eyes. "I don't want to have to tell him."

"I know" is all Jules said. There were no words of comfort she could offer right now. It was something that had to be done.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Private Waiting Room**_

Sam pushed open the door and entered the waiting room. He let the door close softly behind him. He waited a moment just looking at Mason.

Mason was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his face covered by his hands. Sam could hear the soft choked sobs. On weak legs Sam moved forward. He sank down in the chair next to Mason and put a hand on his back.

Sam's voice was raw with emotion as he said "I'm here Mason."

Mason slowly turned uncovering his face. His eyes were red rimmed and full of tears. His voice cracked "She's gone. My little baby girl is gone. I held her. She fit in my palm. She was perfect. Ten tiny finger, ten tiny toes. Tiny little ears. Ears she could hear Marsaili with. She gone. What am I gonna do?"

Sam pulled Mason close and held him. The tears flooded his eyes. Sam said "Lean on me brother. Lean on me. I'm here for you."

After a while Mason pulled back and said "Marsaili … I don't know if I'm gonna lose her too."

There was a soft knock on the door and a doctor entered. He headed for Mason. Mason looked up.

The doctor said "Mason, Marsaili is stable now. We got the bleeding stopped. Your wife is going to be okay. She is going to need rest though. Her body had been through the wringer today. I have given her a strong sedative and will be moving her to a room in a little bit. She will be asleep for at least twenty four hours. I suggest that you take some time to get cleaned up and rest yourself. Marsaili will be in a fragile state when she awakens. We have counselors and the hospital clergy available if you need someone to talk too. Your baby girl will be well taken care of. We can speak of arrangements later. You need to rest."

Turning to Sam he said "He should not be alone. If he has family here."

Mason turned to Blondie "Cala, I can't get a hold of Cala."

Sam looked at the doctor and asked "Can you stay a moment?"

The doctor nodded unsure. But then he started to take in the state of the man. He had a police uniform on. His shirt was cut open. There was a bandage wrapped around his waist and another around his wrist. There was blood on his pants.

Sam turned to Mason his eyes already saying what his mouth did not want too. But the forced himself to speak "Mason I have to tell you something."

For the first time Mason saw the state of Blondie. He leaned back already reeling inside "No. Don't say it. No."

"It's Cala. Mason, she was shot. It's bad. Real bad. Lachlann is safe. He is outside with Jules. But Cala ... Jim is checking on her now" Sam said.

Mason was shaking and his eyes pooling with new tears. His voice shook so hard it was difficult to understand "Wh … at …. h …h …hap …pen?"

Then Mason's eyes rolled back into his head and his massive body began to fall from the chair. Sam was only able to catch his head and prevent it from striking the ground.

The doctor was at Mason in a split second checking his pulse. Then he ran to the door and pulled it open. Seeing Heather he said "I need help in here."

Heather was racing for help when Jim rounded the corner. Jim raced past her and into the room. Jim was at Mason's side as the doctor was raising Mason's huge legs up to a chair.

The doctor said "He's in shock." Then he looked to Sam and asked "Who is this Cala?"

Sam answered "His little sister. She was shot at Wacky Willy's Wildness."

The doctor blew out a breath. "You should have told me. We should have had him on a gurney in the first place. You police have no sense."

Sam felt like he had been slapped with those words. His world started to spin as he went white. The pounding in his head increased and he wavered on his knees. It was a struggle not to pass out.

Jim turned on the doctor "Shut your trap. We are brothers. Sam just saved Mason's little boy. He was shot doing so." He turned to Sam "Don't listen to him … Sam?"

Sam started to fall as his eyes rolled back into his head. Jim caught him in time so his head did not whack the ground.

The doctor said "I'm sorry I didn't know."

Jim stated "Next time think before you speak."

Several orderlies rushed in with a gurney. Heather took one look and rushed out to get a second gurney. She looked at Jules who was now holding a cleaned up Lachlan dressed in a pair of hospital issue children's pajamas and said "Maybe Lachlann shouldn't see … maybe Lachlann is hungry or thirsty."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Hallway**_

Jules peeked into the room without Lachlann seeing. She breathed out heavily.

She saw Spike heading her way and put on a false smile "Lachlann I have someone I want you to meet while Uncle Sam and your daddy are talking."

Jules looked meaningfully at Spike before she said "Lachlann this is Uncle Sam's and my best friend Spike. Spike this is Lachlann. We were just going to get a drink while Sam talks to Mason."

Spike read Jules' fake smile and put on one of his own. Something was up, Jules would clue him in later but for now he would play along. "Hi Lachlann. I know where we can get apple juice and animal crackers. Do you like apple juice and cookies?"

Lachlann nodded. Spike kept up false positive banter as Jules and he moved to the nurse's break room. Spike had been here often enough that he indeed knew where the nurses kept the animal crackers and juice boxes. When the door closed to the breakroom two gurneys were pushed out of the private waiting room.

Jim said "They need to be in adjoining treatment rooms."

The doctor nodded.

* * *

 _ **Four Hours Later –**_ _**Hospital – Conference Room**_

Kendall Steven closed her notebook and looked across the table at Sam and Dale. She said "Sam thank you for doing the interview now. I know that was difficult. I will let Dale know the findings once we know. Given that this involved minors you will be on paid administrative leave. You know as well as I do extra scrutiny will be given to this one. However, I will be recommending it was an appropriate use of lethal force."

Sam only nodded.

Dale said "I'll be waiting your call Kendall. As always if you need anything additional contact me."

Kendall stood and said "Sam I hope your friend makes it. I hope you feel better quickly too."

Sam only nodded. He had spoken but only what was required. He felt the guilt that came with a lethal shot. That they were teens made it so much worse. But in reality his mind was focused elsewhere. It was on Mason, Marsaili, Cala and Lachlann. They needed him. So he had done the interview now to get it over with so he could be there for them.

Jules had argued that he should wait until he was feeling stronger. But what she didn't get was that the interview hanging over his head was weakening him and pulling his mind from where it needed to be. Whatever the decision of SIU was, it was of little matter to him right now. He needed to be free of the constraints so he could be there for Mason like Mason was always there for him in his time of need.

The door closed as Agent Stevens left and Sam looked at Dale "Thanks for being here again."

Dale patted Sam's shoulder "I'll always be in your corner Sam. You ready to go back to your room?"

Sam nodded but then wished he hadn't. His neck and shoulders were hurting now along with the headache that would not go away.

Dale stood and pulled the wheelchair out from the table. He pushed Sam to the door and Sam leaned forward to grasp the handle. A low hiss escaped as he dropped his hand to his waist. Damn that hurt, fourteen stitches. Luckily they had been done before he regained consciousness. He probably should not have refused the pain meds.

Jules opened the door "I saw Agent Stevens leave. How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam took her hand "I'm okay. Where is Lachlann?"

"You don't look okay. You look tired" Jules responded with concern in her voice.

"Yeah well … Where is Lachlann?" Sam asked again. Yes he was tired but he needed to be there for Mason and Lachlann. He could rest later.

"Okay I'll drop it. Lachlann is with Mason. Once Mason woke he was asking for Lachlann. He's been asking for you too Sam. The team, Jim and Heather are keeping Mason company waiting for news on Cala" Jules responded.

Sam nodded "Take me to Mason please."

Jules went to take over the chair but Dale said "I'll push. I need to speak with Sergeant Parker a moment. So if you don't mind I'll tag along."

"Sure" Jules said and let Dale push the wheelchair.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Mason's Room**_

Sam was wheeled into Mason's room and he saw Lachlann in Mason's arms. The little boy was sound asleep and Mason was stroking his hair gently. Everyone else was seated in chairs around the room. It was eerily quiet.

He was glad to see his team, his chosen family, was here supporting Mason along with Jim and Heather. But Sam noticed Raf was not here. Maybe he was getting coffee for the group. But Sam didn't give it much thought as he looked at Mason.

Sam could see Mason was lost in a world of emotional hurt. Mason lost his baby today and quite possibly Cala. It was good to see Lachlann in his arms though. That little boy needed all the comfort he could get right now. Even in Mason's emotional state Sam knew that Lachlann was right where he needed to be right now. Safe in his dad's arms.

Mason looked up. His eyes were still red rimmed and his expression haunted. "Blondie" Mason spoke softly not to wake Lachlann. Mason had been worried about Blondie when he learned he was hurt trying to save Lachlann.

Jules pushed Sam to the bed. Dale spoke softly to Greg and the two left the room.

Sam reached out a hand and clasped it with Mason's "I'm here. Sorry I had to go take care of something. But I'm here now."

Mason squeezed "They told me what you did for Lachlann. Thank you."

Tears welled and Sam swiped at them "I wish I could have been there in time to stop them from shooting Cala. Is there any word yet?"

Mason shook his head "No still in surgery. Heather keeps checking for me."

Sam turned to Heather and she said "Dr. Mallard is taking of Cala."

Releasing Mason's hand Sam moved it up to Lachlann's leg and Sam asked quietly "Did Lachlann get checked out?"

Ed moved forward and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "No harm came from his little flight into the ball pit Samo. Your aim was true and there is not even a bruise on him."

Sam looked at Ed. He knew exactly what he was concerned about. He had been too wiped out earlier to tell them how high he had to throw Lachlann. Sam nodded but did not remove his hand from the little boy.

Mason put his hand over Blondie's and their eyes met. The brotherhood connection was strong. Their silent conversation of concern and gratitude and shared pain was interrupted when the door opened again.

Greg and Dale entered followed by Dr. Mallard. The doctor was not surprised to find the room full. Heather had warned him. He walked over to Mason.

Dr. Mallard's voice was controlled as he said "I'm Dr. Mallard and your sister Cala has been in my care. There is no easy way to say this. I've done all I can but I'm afraid it is not enough. The damage is just too severe. I've made her comfortable. She is awake but it will not be long now. She is asking for you and for her son. Will you please come with me?"

Mason's eyes watered. His voice as so very soft "No, not Cala too."

Sam stood up from the wheelchair. Quietly he said "Let's go. Lachlann needs to say goodbye and so do you."

Tears traced down Mason's face and he was so stunned he just laid there. Sam and Jim pulled Mason into a sitting position and swung his feet off the bed. They both knew that Mason needed to see Cala. That Lachlann needed to see Cala. That Cala needed to see that Lachlann was okay.

Ed stepped forward to help Jim get Mason, who was still holding a sleeping Lachlann, into the wheelchair when Mason's legs turned to rubber and Sam hissed in pain trying to hold Mason up. As they started out of the room Sam wobbled and Spike shored him up. The processional to the elevators was quiet.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Walking to Cala's Room**_

Ed pushed the wheelchair with Mason who was holding Lachlann close to his chest and gently starting to wake the little boy. Jim held onto Heather and both were in tears as they followed Ed and Mason. Sam followed Jim and was supported by both Spike and Jules. None of their eyes were dry.

Dale and Greg brought up the rear. Both men were stoic. Dale wasn't sure why he was following but something told him too. He would stay in the background but he would listen to his gut.

Greg was glad that Dale pulled him out of the room earlier to let him know what Kendall Stevens said and give him the details of what had actually happened. It was a relief that she was recommending it was an appropriate use of lethal force. Sam didn't need any other headaches to deal with right now.

He could see Sam was reeling from the news that Marsaili lost the baby. The same baby he had risked himself to save in that bar brawl only two months ago. Marsaili and Mason lost their baby because an inattentive taxi driver turned left in front of oncoming traffic. Life was full of unexpected events but Mason was dealing with more than his fair share today.

Mason lost his baby and was now losing his sister Cala. Thank god Sam was able to save Lachlann. Two in one day was bad enough, but a triple whammy would have destroyed the man with a huge heart.

Greg saw Lachlann rub his big doleful brown eyes as Mason woke him up. He was so glad he put in a call to Dawn. She was reworking her schedule to be here tomorrow.

Dawn had agreed to meet with the entire team. She was also going to query her colleagues to find a good child psychologist for little Lachlann. Greg realized that Lachlann would need one more than ever now that his mother was dying. That poor little boy had been so traumatized today. The whole team had rallied around to help Lachlann when Sam and Mason had been unconscious.

Spike was so good with him. When he found them in the nurses' breakroom Spike and Lachlann were playing zoo with five packs of animal crackers. The little animal shaped cookies were strewn all over the table as they sorted out which animals should go where. Spike was making the animal noises of each one as he put the animal where Lachlann told him to.

That had Lachlann giggling. Greg wished that would be the sound he would hear from Lachlann now. But he knew the sounds of a brokenhearted little boy would be coming from him in short order. Lachlann may be too young to understand death but the little boy would still want to be with his mommy and he would cry when they had to leave her.

This was going to be hard on all of them. Greg was glad the whole team was here to support Sam, Mason and Lachlan in this time of need. Well not quite the whole team.

Greg's thoughts turned to Raf briefly. He was worried about him. Raf had stayed with the team until they knew Sam was not badly injured. Then Raf had excused himself and left saying he didn't want to encroach on Sam's extended family at a time like this.

After he left Spike had shared his concerns with him. He shared Raf's comments too. Spike did so out of concern for Raf. Greg thought that Raf could really use a session with Dawn. It was clear Raf was having difficulty accepting the black and white protocols they lived by as SRU officers.

Perhaps the SRU was not the right fit for Raf. Greg made a mental note to talk with Raf about how he was feeling and whether SRU was something that fit him. It was a two way street. This job was not easy and not everyone could follow the protocols they had to follow. Often it was tempting to say, just this one time. But it was a slippery slope once started down there was no going back.

Jules kept glancing up at Sam. He was weaving as he walked. She could tell Spike was holding a lot of Sam's weight. Jules wondered how much of it was related to his injuries and how much was related to the news they just received. Either way she should have insisted on getting a second wheelchair.

Through the blur of her tears she could see Sam holding himself stiffly. Again she wondered how much was due to injuries. The doctors had ruled out concussion and he had fourteen stitches in his side. But she could see by the squint of his eyes that Sam was in pain, physical pain. She knew he had a headache but they ruled out concussion. Dr. Fraser suggested it was just a stress headache and after today she might agree. But part of her thought it was something else.

But Sam was being the old Sam right now. He was dismissing his injuries to focus on others; in this case Mason and Lachlann. It was noble but part of her was angry at him for not taking better care of himself. Jules vowed to do that for him.

The elevator doors opened on the surgical floor and they exited. Jules' eyes scanned for a wheelchair. She found one and let go of Sam. Jules trotted over to the wheelchair and quickly pushed it to Sam.

Her expression compassionate but commanding Jules ordered "Sam sit down." When Sam ignored her she added "You will be no good to Mason if you fall down and pass out again."

Sam gave in. Jules' expression spoke of a more imperious force than he had the strength to fight against at the moment. He sat with the help of Spike. Sam felt weak and he did not like that feeling one bit. He didn't have time for being weak right now.

He needed to find the strength to hold up for Mason. But all he could see at the moment was Cala's eyes the moment he turned her over. She loved Lachlann so much. She sacrificed herself for Lachlann. She was dying because she shielded Lachlann.

It hit him then, hard, whacking him with so much force he almost gasped. This was what it was like to be on the other side. This is what Jules and others felt when he threw himself in the line of fire.

It made him dizzy and woozy, literally. Sam put his head down into his hand that rested on the arm of the wheelchair. Bending his neck hurt and sent tentacles of pain across his shoulders and up and down his neck and back. The headache at the base of his skull throbbed with greater intensity. The world around him faded.

Spike halted the wheelchair when he saw Sam starting to fall forward. His concerned voice called "Jim, Sam."

Jim turned abruptly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was in time to see Spike and Jules reaching for Sam as Sam fell forward. Jim rushed forward and Heather was right behind him. Sam was out again. Jim lightly tapped his face trying to get a response "Sam. Sam?"

Sam roused and looked into the concerned face of Jim. He managed to get out in a tired weakened voice "Sorry. Guess I'm not feeling the best."

Jules caressed his face "We should get you someplace you can lie down and rest."

Sam looked at Mason who was quite a bit ahead now as Ed had not stopped. "In a bit. I really need to be there for Mason first. Then I promise to rest."

Jules looked at Jim questioning and for help with stubborn Sam.

Jim pulled on his medic persona and declared "You stay in this chair and I'll allow you some time with Mason. I don't want you falling and hitting your head. Then you have to go rest."

His voice softened as he gripped Sam's hand "Mason does not need to deal with you pushing yourself too far. I promise to stay with Mason until his family gets here. Zach was dispatched by your father to Montreal a few hours ago to fly them here. They should be here within the hour. Mason will not be left alone."

"Okay" Sam said quietly agreeing and he saw the relief pass over Jules', Jim's and Spike's faces.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gym**_

Sweat soaked his body as Raf continued to punch the heavy bag. His muscles rippled with the effort. He had been at the bag for a long time now. He had left the hospital not feeling it was his place to be. He was so conflicted right now and he had to work out his feelings.

He cared about the team, all of them. He liked Sam. Spike's and Mike's words were rattling around in his head mixed with his questions and thoughts.

Sam felt every lethal shot deeply. _Punch._ We know Sam. You know Sam. _Punch._ Did he really know Sam? _Punch._

Those boys did not give Sam another option. I'm sure of that. _Punch._ Why wasn't he sure of that like Mike and Spike were? _Punch._ Why did he even doubt it? _Punch._

We have protocols Raf. We have to follow them. _Punch._ Why can't we just shot to wound? They were teens. _Punch._ No they were monsters. That's what Cala said. _Punch._

Was Cala right? _Punch._ Those teens were shooting little kids and adults. _Punch._ Were they monsters or just misguided teens that needed someone to straighten them out? _Punch._ They would never know now, the teens were dead. _Punch._

Just because we do right doesn't mean we get to feel right. _Punch._ Did Sam do right today? God, he just didn't know. _Punch._

There were aspects of this job that were moral dilemmas for him. _Punch._ Did the rest of the team struggle the same as him? _Punch._

You're wrong Raf. _Punch._ Every lethal shot any of us have to make hits us deeply. _Punch._ Sam just doesn't wear that kind of pain on his sleeve. _Punch._ He keeps it inside. _Punch._

Camden watched Raf go at the heavy bag with force.

Hal came up to his Sergeant and said "We should do something. He's been at it a long time."

Camden slowly shook his head and responded to his Team Leader "No. We just watch. Each of us has to work out the demons of this job in our own way. Raf reminds me of Sam in the way he uses the heavy bag to do that."

Hal nodded "Yeah, he does. Today was a rough day for all of us. This is Raf's first shooting spree. I wonder why he isn't with his team though? Team One is so tight knit."

Camden sighed "Raf probably just needed time to himself. Team One surely understands and accepts that. You know how it can be. Like John. John needs his space after calls like this."

Then looking at Hal, Camden said "Speaking of John, I should go and check on him. Do you know where he went this time?"

Hal nodded "Another one that reminds me of Sam. I saw John head to the roof about an hour ago."

Camden clapped Hal on the shoulder "I'll go see if he is ready to talk. We will debrief with Team One when they arrive. Greg called and said they would be here in about an hour."

Hal asked "Will Sam be with them?"

Shaking his head no Camden answered "No. They are keeping him overnight for observation. We will debrief without him. We will have his recounting of what occurred though with the shooting because Sam has already spoken with SIU."

"They better determine it was a good shoot" Hal stated.

Camden nodded "Yeah they better."

Hal turned to watch Raf as Camden headed for the stairs. He decided he would keep watch on Raf. He may need to work things out in his head but Raf was still a rookie and Ed would appreciate him looking after his rookie when he could not be here to do it.

 _Punch. Punch. Punch._ Can I do this job? _Punch._ Is this right for me? _Punch._

Fully spent now, Raf stopped and dropped to the weight bench. He put his head into his hands. He just didn't know. He was coming up on his year with the team and he knew the Boss would be doing his review. Raf had a decision to make. But right now, he just didn't know.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Cala's Room**_

Ed pushed Mason into the room and up to the bed. Then he quietly exited so as not to intrude on the family. They needed their privacy to say goodbye. When he exited he saw that the rest were just approaching. Sam looked wiped out. Damn, today was the worst. He leaned on the wall next to the room and waited.

Jules took over the wheelchair and pushed Sam inside. The rest remained in the hall. Jules held in the sob that she wanted to release as she pushed Sam to the opposite of the bed as the one occupied by Mason.

Lachlann was curled up on the bed in Cala's arm. Tears filled Cala's eyes as she caressed her baby's face and whispered to him.

Cala turned to Sam. Her voice very weak and breathy "Thank … you … for … savi … ng … Lachie, … my boy."

Sam reached out and clasped Cala's hand. His voice was gravely and etched with sadness "I wish we were there sooner. You were the one that saved him. You shielded him with your body. You saved your son."

A small smile came to Cala's lips as she said "We … both … did. God … guided … you … to … Lachie. God … gave … me … the … stren …gth … to … hang … on … to tell … you ... he … was … there."

Sam wiped the tears away that blurred his vision. He had no more words to say right now.

Lachlann did not understand what was going on. He was just glad to see his mommy. His little hand touched his mommy's face as he said "I flied like superman. Unca Sam flied me into the balls. I flied away from bad men."

Mason held Cala's hand and responded to Lachlann "Uncle Sam did good."

Lachlann nodded "I flied without a plane." He stuck his thumb in his mouth and then snuggled close to his mother.

Cala looked to Mason. New tears fell as she kissed the top of Lachlann's head. She said "I … have … a request … of … you."

Mason gripped Cala's hand more tightly and his voice cracked as he said "Anything Cala. Anything."

"I … want … you … and … Mar … saili … to … adopt … Lachie. I … want … him … to … have … a … true … Mom … and … Dad. I don't … have … a … will … but … that … what … I … want" Cala breathed out slowly.

Mason nodded and his face twisted in pain. Today he lost his baby girl, was losing his little sister but he was gaining a son and Marsaili was going to live. There were too many emotions. Too many.

Jules said "Sam's lawyer is in the hall. Do you want me to ask him to come in and witness this for you so it is official and non-contestable Cala?"

Cala looked at Jules. She had only known Jules a very short time but she really liked her. She nodded "Yes."

Jules stepped out and beckoned Dale. She quickly explained the situation.

Dale was now glad he had followed his gut. Dying without a will, without designating a guardian for a minor could lead to so much conflict in a family. Dale had seen many families torn apart as family members fought over who should assume guardianship of minors when they were orphaned. He was happy to help here and ensure that Cala's wishes were documented. He entered the room

It took twenty minutes. Cala's speech was slow and halting as she stopped for breath after each word. But Dale had gotten everything down. He looked over the paper and said "Let me read this back to you then you can sign it Cala."

Dale began to read the details of the will. Cala had designated that all her property should be sold and put into a trust for Lachlann for his education with a few small exceptions of items she wanted to give to her sisters. The meat of it was related to Lachlann though.

He continued to read "In the matter of Lachlann Roibeart Srònaich'O' Naoimhín, my sole desire is that Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and Marsaili Srònaich'O' Naoimhín be awarded custody. It is my desire that Murchadh-Ailpein Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and Marsaili Srònaich'O' Naoimhín adopt Lachlann Roibeart Srònaich'O' Naoimhín. Further it is my desire that Lachlann's middle name be changed to Samuel to honor the man who saved his life."

Dale finished reading the final parts and then asked "Is that a true accounting of your wishes?"

Cala nodded "Yes."

Dale handed her a pen. Mason helped her hold it because she was weakening rapidly. Cala signed her name and let the pen drop. Her hand went to stroke Lachlann's head.

Taking the pen and the paper Dale said "I'll be outside." Then he quietly left the room.

Whispering to Lachlann Cala said "I … love … you … Lachie. Mommy … has … to go … be … with … the … angels. Marsaili … will … be … your … mommy. You … will … live … with … daddy … now."

Cala started crying unable to hold back the sobs.

Jules turned away as she could not stop the tears either. She was biting her lower lip to keep the sounds to a minimum not wanting to scare Lachlann more than he already was.

Mason stood, leaned over and embraced both Cala and Lachlann. Mason choked out as he held Cala close "I promise to love and care for your son as my own. Lachie will never want for love. I love you Cala. I love you."

Sam sat stunned. Honored but stunned. And oh so very sad. Mason's grief was palpable. It filled the room.

Cala barely whispered "I … love … you … and … entrust … Lachie … into … your … care."

Mason pulled back and caressed his sister's face. He stared into her eyes until they slowly closed. He heard the last wisp of air breathed out of Cala and it sounded like Lachie.

He had no idea how much time passed as he stared at his little sister. She was gone too. Mason finally leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you Cala. Bi aig sìth a-nis." (Be at peace now)

Mason stood and said "Lachie it is time to kiss your mommy goodbye. She has gone to be with the angels now."

Lachlann teared up. He didn't want to say goodbye to mommy. But he tilted his head up and kissed his mommy like daddy told him to do. Then his little voice said "Bye Mommy. Luv you."

He reached out to Mason. Mason picked him up and hugged him close. Mason sat down in the wheelchair and looked at Blondie. Tears dripped down his face "Help me Blondie."

Sam got out of the wheelchair and rounded the bed. He placed a hand on Mason's shoulder as much to steady himself as to offer the comfort of touch and paraphrased something Mason has said to him long ago "My word is my bond. You can feel safe with me when you are at your weakest emotionally. My strength will be your strength. I will never see you as less than the strong and capable brother I know and love. Until you are able to do for yourself, you can count on me to take care of you without embarrassment. That is my word. That is my bond."

Mason broke down completely.

Gently taking Lachlann from Mason, Sam looked to Jules.

Jules quickly came over and took Lachlann from Sam. The little boy was confused and did not need to see Mason in this state. Jules quickly exited the room.

Sam pulled Mason close and just held him as Mason cried out his deepest pain and grief.

He thought that when Marsaili woke tomorrow it would be to an entirely different world. She lost her baby but gained Lachlann. He wondered if Marsaili in her grief would accept Lachlann as her own.

Sam stopped that thought quickly. Yes Marsaili would grieve for her baby and for Cala. But Marsaili's heart was as big as Mason's and she would love Lachlann as if he were her own child.

Time had no meaning, and even after all of Mason's tears had run dry Sam held Mason as Mason held Cala's hand.

The door opening finally broke into his silent thoughts of the short amount of time he had spent with Cala in Scotland. Her young life was cut short in a senseless act of violence. He knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. It had happened before the team even arrived.

Sam looked up and saw Cala's and Mason's parents. Benneit and Bea entered the room followed by Nan and Em and their husbands. Sam relinquished Mason to his father as his mother went to Cala. The sobbing was heartbreaking.

Jim and Spike were at Sam's side. He wasn't sure when they arrived. He felt himself being guided out the door. Jim was saying something to him but it was gibberish to him right now as the ringing in his ears increased and the throbbing headache that would not go away decided to increase.

Sam turned his neck to look back at Mason and pain lanced though his neck and across his shoulders.

The stresses of the day and his weaken state caused Sam to pass out again. The last thing he saw as he started to fall was Jim's stricken face. Damn, he was worrying them again was his last thought as his eyes closed.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_ _ **– Jules' Home**_

Sam sat on the floor surrounded by the big chunky Legos. Lachlann was sprawled out asleep on the floor with his head resting on the pillow Jules had gotten especially for him. A pillow with Superman on it.

He was amazed at the resilience of such a young child. Although at one and a half Lachlann really didn't know what was going on. He cried for his mommy still but Mason was a constant in his life and soothed Lachlann easily.

Sam looked up at Mason sound asleep on the sofa. It was late afternoon and he and Mason were exhausted caring for a one and a half year old. Sam was so wiped out it was all he could do to sit here. No energy to get up. He was half tempted to lay down next to Lachlann and fall asleep too.

But his hyper sense of vigilance had been kicked in by the events at Wacky Willy's Wildness. With Mason asleep his body and mind felt like he was on over watch duty. So sleeping was out of the question.

Leaning back on the chair Sam closed his eyes. He would not sleep but he would rest a bit. Sam let his mind wander. This past week had been very difficult emotionally and somewhat physically for him.

The verdict from SIU had been appropriate use of lethal force. He was surprised at the speed of their decision, the next day, and that there wasn't more of a media uproar about teens being killed. But Sam supposed that was outweighed by the death and injuries the teens had caused.

He had spent some time this week talking with Dawn about his conflicted feeling about killing teens. In the end his logical mind knew they were active shooters who, regardless of their age, were trying to kill Lachlann and himself and they had in fact killed Cala.

Two days ago he learned that Cala was actually shot twice. Ballistics confirmed that the bullets had come from the guns carried by the teens he had killed. So as difficult as it was to do, Sam had come to terms with it and accepted it was a legal use of lethal force.

But Sam had confided in Ed that his mind had switched from subject to target. Sam was surprised when Ed said that was a good thing in that situation. Ed fully believed that his military training had been the thing that saved both Lachlann and himself that day. Sam had to agree. It was a different mindset. If he were in the mindset of subject he might have hesitated to try to negotiate. Both he and Lachlann would have been dead if he did that.

All Sam had to do to have validation of that thought was to twist at the waist and feel the pull of the stitches where he had been winged by a bullet. Or turn his head and feel the stiffness of his neck and shoulders. Or to let the ever present low grade headache at the base of his skull come to the forefront of his consciousness. He was good at pushing the headache away now. Dr. Fraser said he could expect it to last another week or so but slowly get better.

After passing out in the hall outside Cala's room he had woken up in his own hospital room hours later. Jim had insisted on a reassessment of his injuries and a complete description of the motions of his body when he hit the wall at Wacky Willy's Wildness and when he was blown out the windows at Westin Waterworks. Once he described both scenarios, Jim and Dr. Fraser figured out what was wrong. His headache, dizziness, ringing in the ears, fatigue, neck, shoulder and back pain were all symptoms of whiplash.

Sam thought that someone could only get whiplash in a car accident. But Dr. Fraser explained to him that whiplash occurs when a person's head is forcefully and quickly thrown backward and then forward. It does most often happen in car accidents but can also happen in physical assault and contact sports.

He never hit his head on the wall at either place. But Sam clearly remembered his head whipping backwards and forwards as he twisted to avoid the bullets and also with the force of the explosion. It was a toss up which one had caused the whiplash, for all he knew it could be both since symptoms usually developed within twenty four hours of the injury.

Dr. Fraser prescribed rest, ice and heat, OTC pain meds and muscle relaxers. Sam said no friggin way to muscle relaxers, especially after how he reacted to them in Scotland. So he amped up the rest part to reduced Jules' worry. For the past week he had been home on medical leave and he would continue on that until later next week.

Sam was actually okay with downtime. It allowed him to be here for Mason as he worked through his grief at the loss of his baby and Cala and came to terms with becoming an instant father to a one and a half year old. It allowed him to help out with Lachlann too while Mason visited with Marsaili.

Jules had opened her home, their home really, to Mason, Marsaili and Lachlann. Marsaili was kept in the hospital for several days but was finally released yesterday. Marsaili was inconsolable in her grief for the first few days and the doctors had kept her in a lightly sedated state. Now, released from the hospital, Marsaili is slowly coming to accept the bittersweet pleasure of motherhood to Lachlann while accepting the loss of her baby girl. Having Lachlann seemed to help both Mason and Marsaili deal with their grief.

Mason's family had escorted Cala's body home the day after she died. However, Cala's funeral would be tomorrow in Montreal. They had wanted to wait until Marsaili was fit to travel. The family embraced Cala's wish for Mason and Marsaili to adopt Lachlann. That was good to see.

Zach would be flying him, Mason, Marsaili, Lachlann, Jules, Jim and Heather to Montreal to attend the funeral and then flying him, Jule, Jim and Heather back to Toronto the day after. Mike was flying Blaze, Winds and Lizzy there. Shel had offered to watch Jim and Heather's kids, Brianna and Matt while they were in Montreal. Daphy was going to watch Ryan and Sammy for Blaze and Lizzy.

All the guys would be there to support Mason and Lachlann as they said their final goodbye to Cala. Mason, Marsaili and Lachlann would stay in Montreal all for a time and then slowly transition Lachlann to his new home in Ottawa.

Sam's eyes teared up as he thought about Cala. She was so young and beautiful and full of life one moment. The next moment she was gone. Sam told Mason he did not need to change Lachlann's middle name. But he insisted that he would because it was Cala's wish that he do so. Sam still felt humbled by that.

Mason was a wonder. He had come up with an idea that helped Marsaili a lot. Mason suggested that they bury their baby girl with Cala so their baby girl would never be alone. Marsaili loved the idea and said that it was fitting in a way. She and Mason were entrusted with the care of Cala's son. So, Cala would be entrusted with the care of their daughter.

Because the baby had been born alive and died five minutes later there was a birth certificate. Marsaili had named their baby girl Caitrìona Arabella. Sam thought it was a beautiful and perfect name. Mason shared with him that Caitrìona meant pure and Arabella meant love or loveable. So 'pure love' was a perfect name for their baby girl.

Sam had not intended to fall asleep. However, twenty minutes later Jules entered the living room from the kitchen, intent on asking if Sam wanted a snack. She smiled when she found Mason sound asleep on the couch, Lachlann asleep on the floor and Sam fast asleep leaning against the chair surrounded by legos.

Going back to the kitchen Jules grabbed her cell phone and motioned silently to Marsaili to come into the living room. Using her phone, Jules snapped a photo of the exhausted caregivers and their young charge. The two women stood looking at the three of them.

Jules thought, there was the sweetest little boy who brought joy to all those that met him. She knew that with time and love Lachlann would recover from the trauma of losing his mother. Mason and Marsaili would give him all the love and care he needed to grow into a strong, caring man.

Gazing at Sam and Mason, Jules also thought that there were two men who had huge hearts who built their lives around protecting others. She knew without a doubt that they would always go to the greatest lengths and be willing to sacrifice themselves to protect the ones they loved. Both men were true warriors.

Marsaili smiled for the first time in a week. She hugged Jules and said "Life is so fleeting, precious and wondrous. It is small moments like this that make our lives worth living."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _I hope the 'W' story was not too painful. To be honest it came to me when I realized I made Marsaili pregnant when she should not have been and that Lachlann was older than he should have been in AI-V. It was my way to fix a glaring continuity error without rewriting major parts of several stories._

 _I also used this story to bring to the forefront Raf's conflict with SRU protocols. It seemed too immediate an action for him to leave so abruptly after Ed shot May. I presented that his conflict was already brewing but did not resolve it here because it is resolved in the series._

 _I'm still open to ideas for X and Y (gosh only two more to go and this series of whumpage will be at an end)._ _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Waist from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _, **Elise Deschat,**_ _**Guest**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Waiting from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Walking from_ _ **CB14girl  
**_ _\- Wanting from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
** \- Warrior from __**Elise Deschat  
**_ _\- Waste from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Weak from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Wedding from_ _ **JamForever**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Weeping Woman from_ _ **chocolateverries  
**_ _\- Whine from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Whiplash from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Whipped from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Whisper from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- White from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Win from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Window from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Winds from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Windshield from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Wing from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Winnie from_ _ **chocolateverries,**_ _ **Guest, CB14girl**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Wipe from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Wish/Wishes from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011,**_ _ **Purpwithapen** and __**venetiaj  
**_ _\- Wonder from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Wonderful World from_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Words from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Wordy from_ _ **chocolateverries,**_ _ **Guest** and **musicaldolphingirl2011  
**_ _\- Work from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Worn from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Worried from_ _ **chocolateverries**_ _and_ _ **Guest  
**_ _\- Worthless from_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Wound from_ _ **Elise Deschat**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj  
**_ _\- Wreck from_ _ **Elise Deschat  
**_ _\- Wrench from_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Wrist from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_

 **Huge THANKS to Venetiaj** _for all her help beta reading and offering suggestions that made this story better. Big and little tidbits, questions about how or what characters are thinking and if they should or should not be included. A few items that came directly from venetiaj are:  
_ _\- Raf's thoughts about why they cannot just wound the subjects or use tasers and working out his frustrations on the heavy bag  
_ _\- Dennis finding out about his brother dying and screaming and it triggering thoughts in Raf.  
_ _\- Greg calling the General  
_ _\- Comment about Marsaili "waking to an entirely different world" – loved that wording._


	25. Xceptional Xperiences of Braddock, Sam

**Xceptional Xperiences of Braddock, Samuel W**

* * *

 ** _York Hospital – X-ray Department_**

Damn xylophone and Xiphias gladius Sam thought as he laid on the x-ray table. Actually it was his own damned fault. He had been too distracted and been caught off guard. Last night, he and Jules actually did go and buy herbal tea and bubble wrap. After that call with Sergeant Gray on the bridge Jules had realized her being pregnant did in fact change things. He did too.

He had been on cloud nine yesterday morning and all doubts had flown out the window at Jules' news. They were going to have a baby. They never did have the do you want kids talk. But yesterday morning in the little café when Jules confirmed their suspicions that she was indeed pregnant had resolved it all. Both were exceedingly happy about having kids.

Jules truly was exceptional. She got pregnant while on the pill and he was using condoms. Go figure.

What Sam couldn't get over was the fact that after all the unprotected sex they had in Scotland several months ago, when they had returned he started using condoms again. In his mind he thought he didn't want to trap Jules into having kids if she didn't want them. So an extra layer of protection was worth it in his mind.

Sam conceded returning to using condoms was also partly a subconscious reaction to Mason's pain too. Helping Mason and Marsaili through the pain of the loss of their baby had him thinking about Jules being pregnant on the job. Jules would be at risk day in and day out on the job. Could he manage to survive if Jules became pregnant and then their job took the baby away before it could be born?

His doubts had also increased after the call where he was abducted by Brandon as he helped Brandon's little boy. If the team had not found him when they did he would have been dead. That was their world. If they brought a baby, a child, into their world the child could lose one or both of them on any given day.

For months Sam struggled with the thoughts of could they, should they bring an innocent child into that kind of life? Part of him had wanted to talk to Wordy about that. How did Wordy juggle parenthood and this job? Wordy did it so well. But Sam never got the opportunity to talk to Wordy about it.

It was interesting yesterday morning that when Jules confirmed they were having a baby, his overwhelming joy had wiped out the doubt. But only for a little bit. Shortly into their call yesterday all his worry came flooding back. Jules had been upset with him because he called to check on her during the call. Yeah he probably should not have done that. But he was worried about her.

Although his own behavior in the call gave Jules cause to worry too. The whole grenade and C4 incident on the bridge made Jules also realize that things had changed. It wasn't just the two of them anymore. They created a child and that child needed both of them.

They were at a cross roads of what to do about that. Neither could ask the other to give up their job. The team was a part of who they were. Neither would be whole if they had to give up the job. That was one thing they both agreed on.

Actually another thing they agreed on for sure, the wedding date was getting set as soon as possible. Call him old fashioned but he did not want his child born out of wedlock. Jules was of the same mindset which was good.

However, Jules wanted to keep the news of their baby just between them at least until she was three months along. If it were up to him he would be shouting from the rooftops that he was going to be a father. His mind was in two spaces. Overjoyed and overwhelmed with worry.

Last night as they sipped herbal tea, they had discussed when to marry. Jules suggested they do it when she was three months along. Then they could marry and tell the team and their families about the baby at the same time. It would be a double celebration.

Sam had reluctantly agreed to wait the five weeks when Jules reminded him that technically in Scotland they were married. That lead to a discussion of what kind of wedding they would have. Sam knew that his Mom and Bella would be willing to help out if Jules wanted all the bells and whistles.

But Jules insisted that she just wanted a small wedding. Marsaili's huge wedding was not something she wanted. Just something simple Jules said.

Then she smiled and added we could have a huge reception with all our families and friends though and if Yvonne and Bella wanted to help plan that it would be nice. They both knew that the wedding date would be driven by his father's schedule. He had been busier than ever lately. Terrorism never seemed to take a day off and it seemed like it was on an upswing lately.

Sam moved his body as the x-ray technician repositioned him. He winced in pain as the piece of the Xiphias gladius protruding from his thigh was bumped by the x-ray technician.

Xenia bit her lower lip "Sorry sir."

"It's okay" Sam said trying to get the young tech to relax.

She had been an x-ray technician for nearly nine months now and thought she had seen everything. But this officer with part of a swordfish stuck in his thigh was the weirdest thing she had seen. Making conversation Xenia asked "How did this happen? I mean it is just so weird."

Sam sighed slightly "Hazards of the job."

Xenia waited to see if he would explain. When the officer did not say anymore she continued her work, positioning and then x-raying his leg from various angles so the doctor could determine the best way to remove it.

As Sam laid there he thought again, damned xylophone and Xiphias gladius. Why he kept thinking the Latin name for swordfish Sam was not quite sure. Maybe it came from sitting there staring at the name placard as he waited for EMS to get him.

The placard information ran through his head 'Swordfish (Xiphias gladius; from Greek ξίφος: sword, and Latin gladius: sword), also known as broadbills in some countries, are large, highly migratory, predatory fish characterized by a long, flat bill. Contrary to popular belief, the 'sword' is not used to spear, but instead may be used to slash at its prey to injure the prey animal, to make for an easier catch'.

Sam looked down at his thigh and thought well in this case it was used as a spear. It was just his damned luck to be the one the subject shoved the xylophone at. It had taken all of them unaware. He had crashed backwards into the display case containing the skeletal remains of a very large the Xiphias gladius with a very long sword.

The sword impaled his thigh as Spike tackled the subject to the ground. It was an awesome take down Sam had to admit. The guy was nearly double Spike's weight and a foot taller. Spike surely was a geek with combat skills.

Sam wondered for the umpteenth time what a xylophone was doing in a natural history museum. When he was done here he would have to ask Jules or Sarge if they ever found out why.

There was a knock on the door and the x-ray tech went to open it. The ER nurse came in and stopped in front of Sam. Sam recalled her name was Gretchen.

Gretchen smiled and said "Dr. Stockwell just got off the phone with Dr. Fraser over at St. Simons."

Sam asked "Did he get the low down on how I react to certain meds?"

The nurse nodded "Yes and seeing that you hit your head as you crashed into that display case at the Museum of Natural History when you were impaled by the swordfish skeleton, Dr. Fraser wants you to get a scan of your head."

"But I don't have a concussion. It was barely a knock and I don't have any nausea or other signs of concussion" Sam complained in an aggravated tone. He just wanted them to remove the damned Xiphias gladius sword, wrap his thigh and let him the hell out of here.

A knowing smile covered Gretchen's lips "Dr. Fraser said you didn't like hospitals. So he wants to do you a favor actually. Dr. Fraser said it was close enough to the six month re-exam that Dr. Xerxes, who I understand is your neurologist, wanted you to have. He said you could just get the MRI over with today since you were here anyways and it would save you a trip to a hospital."

Sam sighed. Dr. Fraser had been a good doctor to him over the years. He agreed sullenly "Alright."

Gretchen nodded and said "Xenia once Sam is done here take him over to the MRI." Then she smiled at Sam "Once that is done Dr. Stockwell should be all set to remove the sword from your thigh. We are going to be trying a new anesthesia on you. Xenon gas has been used with good results as a general anesthesia and has less nausea side effects. I'll let the anesthesiologist explain it all to you."

Shaking his head Sam responded his aggravation rising for no apparent reason "No. Not doing a general, not needed. Just yank the damned thing out."

Looking a little exacerbated Gretchen put her hands on her hips and used her most stern voice "You will do no such thing Constable Braddock."

"Just watch me" Sam retorted feeling sense of anger. This aggravation and anger hit him out of the blue. He had no clue why.

Xenia stepped in "We are almost done. One more x-ray to do." Looking at Gretchen, Xenia said "I'll bring him back to ER after the MRI."

Gretchen recomposed herself. Samuel W. Braddock was one of the orneriest patients she had ever encountered. He had dismissed all pain meds, demanded not to be shown any needles and then refused any treatment until Dr. Stockwell contacted Dr. Fraser. He had only agreed to the x-rays when Dr. Stockwell told him that he needed to see if it was only in the fleshy parts of his thigh or if muscle was involved.

Sam had stated with conviction it didn't hit any muscles. Dr. Stockwell had been a little incensed at being told that. But he had laughed it off and asked Sam where he earned his medical degree. Sam had stared at the doctor and said six years in the field with Patch. Then he corrected himself and said with Jim.

Gretchen had to hide a chuckle when a petite woman had come into the ER room and shut Sam down. His partner Jules knew exactly how to get him to cooperate. Gretchen decided to use his partner to gain compliance again "Do I have to get your partner back in here to get you to cooperate? I can see which one of you is in charge in your team. She may be small but she sure has control over you" she smirked.

For some reason that smacked Sam the wrong way. It was like the nurse was implying he was whipped rather than being concerned about Jules' feelings. Did others see it that way?

Sam blew out a breath trying to get some control over his wayward emotions. Why was he not in control? Why was he angry? This was not like him at all. Sam only glared at the nurse until the x-ray tech asked the nurse to leave so she could take the last x-ray of his leg.

Gretchen left the room and realized she had crossed the line. She had become unprofessional. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Clearly she was not ready to be back at work yet. Her emotions were still too wild and unpredictable. Shaun's death hit her hard. Her nephew was a troubled boy and he caused so much pain to so many.

It was hard to wrap her head around the fact that he could kill little ones without a second thought. It made her emotions unpredictable lately. Gretchen headed straight for the head nurse's office. Clearly she could not do her job well in her current mind set. She would ask for someone to cover her shift and leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

 ** _Jules' Home – Living Room_**

Sam sat with his leg propped up on the sofa. He had won some and lost some at the hospital.

He was right the sword was just in the fleshy part. Win.

Jules, the anesthesiologist and Dr. Stockwell decided to try the Xenon gas when he was given the general anesthesia. He argued to just be given a local. Unfortunately he was just as sick afterwards as with normal anesthesia. Loss.

After it was removed he was allowed to go home. Win. Big win.

He was to use crutches for at least a week. Loss. Annoying loss.

Sam looked up when Jules entered carrying a plate and smiled "Hey sweetheart are those cookies for me?"

Jules teased "No they are for me. I'm eating for two now."

Sam chuckled as Jules handed him the cookies. He broke one in half and handed it back "For the baby. Gotta start him or her off right on which cookies are the best."

Jules took the cookie and just set it down feeling a bit nauseous as she said "That would be double, double chocolate chunk cookies."

"Nah, Oatmeal, raisin walnut are better for you. It's got grains, fruit and protein" Sam challenged.

Jules sat at the other end of the sofa carefully so she did not move Sam's leg and brought her knees to her chest. "But mine have chocolate. Chocolate is an essential food group."

Sam's grin increased "When did chocolate become a food group?"

Shrugging Jules said "Hasn't it always been one?"

Enjoying a bite of his cookie Sam thought he probably shouldn't argue food groups with a pregnant woman. He wondered if Jules would have strange cravings and if he would be sent out at all hours of the night to get something she wanted.

Jules surged to het feet and went running as nausea hit her hard and fast. She headed for the downstairs bathroom. Jules was mid-hurling when she felt her hair pulled back gently and a hand lightly rubbing her back.

When she finally finished a glass of water appeared in front of her. She gratefully rinsed her mouth and then sat back on her heels.

"How did you get here so quickly on crutches and with a glass of water?" Jules asked.

Sam was leaning on the sink and he said "Told you I don't need them. Stings some but it was just in the fleshy part."

Jules stood and said in a firm tone "You stay here while I get your crutches. You heard the doctor's orders."

Sam saluted Jules "Yes Ma'am."

Jules laughed and went to get Sam's crutches. She doubted he would use them when she was not around. He was so damned stubborn at times. She returned with the crutches quickly and Sam grudgingly used them to return to the sofa.

Once he was settled again Sam asked "How are you feeling now?"

Jules smiled "Better. Just hits me sometimes."

"Might be hard to hide that at work. We should tell the Boss at least" Sam said trying to get a small concession.

Shaking her head Jules replied "No. Sam I want to wait until I'm three months."

Sam dropped it. It was a no win battle so he would cut his losses now. He saw Jules was looking upset so he changed the subject "Did you guys ever find out why there was a xylophone in the natural history museum?"

Jules' expression was thoughtful and a little distant, not sure how Sam would react. She hated to remind him of that awful day. Finally she said "Yeah. Seems tomorrow the local high school symphony is going to play a fund raising concert there to raise money for a charity trying to stamp out bullying. The school moved their instruments there last night."

Sam only nodded. After the tragedy at Wacky Willy's Wildness there was a heightened public awareness of the impacts of bullying and the need for better teen mental health programs. Both were factors that led to the tragedy. Sam was glad they were getting some added focus.

Changing the subject Jules said "Sarge said since you are on light duty for a week he's gonna see about getting a few of the reserve officers to come in so you can give them some more training."

Sam grinned "Beats paperwork and the truck."

Jules sighed "Yeah I'm gonna have to get used to the truck soon."

Sam leaned forward and placed his hand on Jules' flat stomach. It still amazed him that there was a baby in there. His and her child.

He gave Jules a soft smile and said "Changes are coming for both of us. You know when we marry that will be the end of us on the same team. But it is worth it for this child. I vow to you now that I will do all in my power to make sure our child is safe and loved."

Jules placed her hand over Sam's hand. Her emotions seemed to have a mind of their own lately. It was probably just the hormones. But she teared up at those words and just held his hand to her stomach.

She was so lucky to have Sam in her life. He would never abandon her or hurt her. She knew she was deeply loved by him based on his words and his deeds.

* * *

 ** _Four Days Later – SRU HQ – Gun Range_**

Sam was observing two of the new reserve officers Sean Granger and Xing Fa as they completed a round of firing. Sean was coming along fine. Xing on the other hand was still having difficulty. Not that his shooting wasn't good, Sam just felt it just wasn't good enough for SRU. But Sam knew that Xing had been selected mostly for his technical skills. Spike raved about those.

He called halt to the firing and went to give Xing a few pointers. When Xing was less than pleased about being instructed on firing Sam found his irritation growing. Sam did not understand why he was so easily irritated lately.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as the headache made itself known again. It had to be stress Sam finally thought. His headaches just wouldn't cease and his mood was not good either. He decided it was stress. Stress because he was looking at major changes in his life.

He was constantly worried about Jules. Before too long he would not be on the same team as her. He would not be able to look out for her. Sam corrected himself, he would not be able to look out for her _AND_ their baby. That alone was cause for so much stress. So he chalked up his irritable mood and headaches to stress.

Trying to lower his anger which now Sam realized was not truly directed at Xing, Sam blew out a breath then said "Okay we take a break from shooting practice. Meet me in the briefing room in ten and we can review the protocol manuals."

Xing rolled his eyes frustrated at reviewing the manuals he had memorized and could if asked recite forward and backwards yet again. He did not understand why Sam harped on the protocols. In his frustration Xing complained "We did that yesterday. Can't I do something more constructive? Like brush up on the newest technology. Protocols are the same and nothing changes but everyday there is something new in the tech world. My time would be better spent doing that."

Sean looked at Xing and was not impressed at his cocky attitude. Sam was just trying to prepare them for the real job. He had learned a lot when they reviewed the protocols and Sam shared real life scenarios where the protocols were followed and not followed and the outcomes.

He knew Sam was one of the best, hell Team One was the best. With all Sam's tips and instruction Sean found that his accuracy and speed was improving. And that was saying something since he had felt he was damned near perfect already. Sean almost laughed, he was a little cocky too it seemed. Sam was slowly making him realize there was a time and place for that attitude.

Sean knew now was definitely not the time and place and Xing was being rude and disrespectful towards Sam. So Sean said "Xing we are here to learn. I for one have a few questions on protocols and a few scenarios I'd like to pass by Sam."

Sam nodded appreciating Sean's comment. He needed a few moments to regroup and the guys had been doing well. He decided that he would make a quick Timmy's run. "Stow your gear then grab your manuals and meet me in the briefing room. I'm going to get us all coffee. Sean double double and Xing iced capp, right?"

Both the reserve officers nodded. Xing was surprised that Sam remembered his favorite drink from Timmy's. He began to regret his previous words and attitude.

Sam walked away thinking that he needed a different approach with Xing. Sean was easy money. Sean was more than willing to listen but Xing was so cocky.

His back turned from the two guys a smile came to his lips. Perhaps the reason Xing irritated him was that he was a little too like himself years ago. Cocky and arrogant. Not without some merit but those attitudes could get someone killed, most likely Xing himself, if not reined in and redirected.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Outside Briefing Room_**

Jules looked into the briefing room and saw Sam deep in discussion with Sean and Xing. She had been right about the crutches, after that first day Sam refused to use them. He only had a slight limp so she did not give him grief about it. Sam knew his body well and if he didn't think he needed the crutches then she would believe him. Especially since he had turned a corner so to speak and was taking better care of himself.

Spike saw Jules just outside the briefing room and walked over wondering what she was looking at. Joining her he saw Sam, Xing and Sean. He grinned. Sam was good with the reserve officers. It amazed him how Sam handled them. It also sometimes made him feel a twinge of guilt for the way he had treated Sam when he first joined.

He could not believe how he had laid into Sam after that call when Sam accidentally shot Lou because Lou moved. Sam had saved Lou, Sarge and Wordy that day. But his own behavior towards Sam had been abominable and he caused Sam more pain. None of them realized Sam had been hurt several times and was suffering a migraine.

Pushing those thoughts away Spike said to Jules "You feeling okay. You're looking a little green." Spike took a bite of his tuna fish sandwich.

Smells could set her off and tuna fish was definitely ratcheting up the bile in the back of her throat. Jules barely got out "Yeah I'm good. Excuse me."

Jules walked slower than she wanted too but faster than normal to the women's locker room. She needed to throw up. Sam was right it was going to be hard to conceal this from the team.

Spike watched Jules hurry away. Something was different about her lately but he could not put a finger on exactly what. One thing he did notice was that she had stopped drinking coffee and only had tea now. Maybe she was feeling under the weather.

Those thoughts stopped when he heard a sharp remark from Sam directed at Xing. He turned and saw Sam stand and face Xing. Wow. Sam was angry. Sam didn't get angry often. He watched Sam rake his hands through his hair then turn and stride to the entrance of the briefing room.

Spike tried to ask "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam snapped "Not now." Then he raced for the stairs.

Entering the briefing room Spike looked at the reserve officers and asked "Everything alright in here?"

Sean nodded and answered for both "Yeah."

"What happened?" Spike asked. Sam doesn't just get angry over nothing. Sam had a slow fuse. Something had to have happened.

Xing looked at Spike, his role model, the type of guy he wanted to be, and said "Difference of opinion."

Spike pushed "On what?"

Sean answered "We were discussing a real call and how protocols played into it."

Xing let frustration enter his voice "It was the wrong call. Something could have been done. He didn't have to die. If I was there I could have done something different."

Sean had seen Spike occasionally lay a hand on the plaque in the locker room and so he said "Let's drop it for now Xing. You and I were not there and we should not be second guessing. When Sam comes back you can apologize."

Xing looked at Sean "I have nothing to apologize for. It is my opinion. I know these things. That is my area of expertise."

Spike was a bit lost in their conversation. He was about to ask which call they were discussing when the claxon alarm sounded and Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Disgruntled employee is threatening his former supervisor with a gun at the Central Warehouse complex."

Looking at the reserve officers Spike grinned "Come on, let's gear up."

* * *

 ** _EnRoute to Central Warehouses_**

Sam had nearly made it to the roof when the claxon alarm sounded. He was still angry with Xing. God he wished he could dispel this anger before they arrived on scene. It would do no one any good if he couldn't get a handle on it.

Xing's comment pissed him off. Xing was not there and had not read the transcript. He only knew what the news reported and that was minimal. Sean's innocent question on protocol had opened a can of emotional pain. Unintentionally Sean and Xing fed into his worries for Jules. If it happened once, it could happen again.

For Xing to suggest they didn't do everything possible was a slap in the face. Xing was not there. The repining hole was glued. Spike doing a water transfer would have resulted in both Spike and Lou dying.

Lou knew this. Lou sacrificed himself to save Spike.

For Xing to imply that Spike should have been able to do more, that they all should have done more, hit hard and deep.

And beyond that pain, Sam knew that Xing's cocky attitude that he could have done it would have gotten Xing killed too. That attitude had to be quelled before Xing got himself or someone else killed.

As the team arrived on scene Sam had a handle on his anger and was focused on the call. He was still on light duty but he supervised the reserve officers during the hot calls so they got field experience. So far their calls had allowed them to remain in a backup position. But this warehouse was large and it might require Sean and Xing depending on the situation. Sam wanted to keep a close eye on them both.

* * *

 ** _Central Warehouses – Outside_**

Ed made the call to use the reserve officers and seeing that it was so large allowed Sam to go in too. Xing was paired with Jules and Sam had Sean. That did not make Sam happy. As a result Sam did something for the first time in a very long time, openly questioned Ed during a call.

The look Ed gave him was one of mild irritation as Ed responded "Braddock do I have to remind you as democratically elected Team Leader I get to make autocratic decisions. Just be glad you are not stuck in the truck."

Sam nodded and although upset that Xing was with Jules got his head back into the game.

The Boss was near the truck profiling the subject and talking to the two witnesses and former co-workers. Spike was in the truck trying to tap into the warehouse CCTV cameras to help the team find the subject and his hostage. Xing and Jules headed for the south entrance along with Sam and Sean. Ed and Leah headed for the north door which was furthest away.

Sam knew that was in deference to his leg. Normally he would take the furthest distance being able to run the fastest. As they approached the entrance Sam said to Jules "You go left, we'll go right."

Jules nodded and held her MP5 up and ready as she and Xing headed into the large warehouse. Jules started down a long row of ceiling high shelves. She was alert as she took point and Xing took rear.

* * *

 ** _Central Warehouses – South Side_**

The team had been searching for five minutes when Spike called out "Jules, I see movement one row over."

Jules asked softly "Is it the subject and does he have the hostage?"

"Confirmed. He has the gun at the hostage's back and is pushing him down the aisle. About a hundred yards ahead of your position Jules. He looks agitated."

Sam called out "On my way to you Jules."

He motioned to Sean and they moved swiftly toward Jules' and Xing's position.

Spike called out "Subject is pushing the hostage up a set of movable stairs now. Damn, he is out of sight now. They stepped off the stairs onto the large second shelf."

Sam and Jules saw each other as they approached the stairs from opposite directions. Sam motioned Sean to move around to the other side of the aisle. Sean nodded and did as Sam directed so they would have both sides of the shelf covered.

Jules whispered "Boss you want me to engage with the subject?"

Greg called out "Yes. His name is Craig Moss. He was fired last week for negligence. Seems he ran a forklift into some valuable property. It was his third occurrence and his supervisor Peter Cox had to let him go."

Sam called out quietly "Xing cover Jules. I'm going for a Sierra location."

Xing answered "Copy." He moved forward near Jules with his MP5 ready.

Ed called out "On our way" as he and Leah high-tailed it to their position.

They were very far from Sam and Jules position and Ed was beginning to wonder at Sam's reluctance to have Xing paired with Jules. Had Sam seen something in his training of the reserve officers that gave him cause to worry? It was not like Sam to question him outright during a call. Ed wanted to get to them quickly and was soon outpacing Leah.

Sam allowed his MP5 to drop in front of him attached to its cord as he grabbed the beam and began to climb. He felt a twinge of pain in his leg but ignored it. Sam made it quickly to the second shelf.

He got himself in a position and scanned the shelf. Sam had the shot but it was not good. Moving one way or the other a step or two and he would no longer have the solution.

Sam informed Jules "Sierra One in position. I have the solution but it is not good if he moves either way. Xing I need you to see if you can position yourself with a shot just in case. Jules stay behind Xing. Sean what do you see?"

Xing responded "Copy."

Jules bristled slightly at Sam's reminder. But then quickly realized his concern would be the same for any of them. Sam did not like having a poor Sierra position. None of them did. She positioned herself behind Xing as he moved.

Sean answered "Can't really see much of anything. They are blocked by what appear to be old Xerox machines."

Jules called out "Craig, Craig Moss, I'm Jules Callaghan with the police strategic response unit. Can we talk?"

Craig Moss panicked. The thought this hiding place was good. How did they find him? He yelled "I don't want to talk."

Jules said "Please I'd like for everyone to go home safe today. Can you tell me why you are here?"

Craig shifted two steps to the left.

Sam called out "No joy."

Not getting a response from Craig, Jules tried "Craig I understand you were let go. Is that what this is about?"

Sam had no other choice as he shimmied down the beam. There was no vantage point from there. His leg twinged again as he landed on the ground and his first step had him off balance. As he caught himself he saw Xing step away from Jules.

He quietly but urgently stated "Xing stay put. You are covering Jules."

Xing knew that if he just took six more steps he would have a clear shot at the subject. He could protect Jules better from this location. So he moved leaving Jules uncovered. When Sam told him to stay put he responded "Better position."

"Get back to Jules" Sam angrily barked.

"I got this, this is better. We need a Sierra position. I got this" Xing called.

Jules started to move to get behind Xing again, miffed that he had moved. The position she had been in was good for negotiating. This new position was not a good position for her to negotiate from since she could only see the back of the subject's head now. But she knew protocol and she needed to be covered and Xing was the only one close to her right now. Jules also did not want to take any chances with their baby. So she moved.

Unfortunately, the new position, while bad for negotiations also put Jules and Xing directly under a stack of old Xerox machines.

Jules called out again "Craig please. I'd like to help if I can."

Craig heard the voice and it moved. She was behind him now. He panicked again as he turned around. He saw the gun pointed directly at him. Help my ass? They were gonna shoot him down.

Then everything happened so fast. There was a loud scrap of metal on wood. Followed by Jules being sent flying backwards. She landed with a thump with Xing on top of her as several loud crashing sounds reverberated in the cavernous warehouse.

Sam rolled after pushing Xing and Jules out of the way of the falling Xerox machines. He slammed hard on his left thigh and his leg let him know it was not happy about being abused again only a few days after being impaled by the Xiphias gladius.

But he was able to miss being flattened by the Xerox machines. Just barely. Pieces of plastic and glass sprayed him. Sam felt the sting of one piece hitting his cheek.

Ed and Leah arrived on the scene just as Sam rolled. Ed was up the stairs with Leah in seconds flat and had the subject in custody.

Sam gained his feet and went directly for Xing. He was beyond pissed. Sam roared "What the hell were you doing? You had orders to cover Jules. You did not have orders to be Sierra One."

Xing stared at Sam. The ice in his eyes scared the shit out of him.

Sam pushed Xing hard and Xing slammed into the crate behind him. Xing started "I … I …"

"You what? Disobeyed a direct order? Put yourself and your teammate at risk? You thought you knew better?" Sam continued to rage.

Xing was sweating now and his eyes glanced to Jules who was picking herself up off the ground. He said weakly "It was a better position."

His voice lethal Sam ground out "Better for getting yourself and your teammate killed. We have protocols for a reason. You do not leave the negotiator uncovered. EVER!"

Spike and Greg arrived as Sam was raging at Xing and Ed and Leah were descending the stairs. None of the team had seen Sam this angry ever. Ed motioned for Leah to take the subject and Sean to take the hostage out.

Greg went to Jules and asked "Are you okay?"

Jules nodded as she watched Sam. He reminded her of the General at the moment. Xing deserved the dressing down he was getting. Xing had screwed up.

Ed went to Sam and laid a hand on his shoulder "Sam go cool off."

Sam whipped his eyes to Ed "Why? He needs to know what he did was wrong."

Keeping his cool Ed said "He will. But here and now is not the time or place."

Sam allowed his rage to turn on Ed "So it is okay for you to dress me down and yell at me on scene but it is not the same for someone else?"

Ed felt the slap of those words. God he had done far worse to Sam for far less. But he had learned from the poor way he handled Sam when he was a rookie.

Calmly Ed said "We'll address this at the barn in debrief. Now go cool off Sam. That's an order."

Sam turned and stormed off ripping his gloves off as he walked. The team let him go. Jules was not the only one that saw Sam limping. Damn he hurt his leg saving Jules and Xing.

Ed turned to Xing and said "You disobeyed a direct order from your training lead. That is unacceptable. Go wait for us in the SUV. We will be talking this one out thoroughly."

Xing had watched Sam storm off then turned to Ed as he spoke to him. He could see he screwed up. He might just have messed up his chance of ever being on SRU. He nodded. "Yes Sir." Then he headed out.

Greg motioned for everyone to turn off their headsets then he said "I've never seen Sam so angry."

Spike said "It's justified."

He was angry himself. Spike thought that Xing might be a whiz techie but this team needed more than that. Xing should have followed Sam's orders. They were not individuals out here that could go off anyway they wanted. They were called a team for a reason. Each of them depended on the other. When one screwed up it put the others at risk.

Ed nodded "Xing may have the technical skills we need but not at the risk of others." Then he stated what everyone saw "Sam's limping."

"He needs to cool down first Ed. Then we can see if he is alright" Greg stated.

Greg was not pleased. Spike was right, Sam was justified in his anger. But it was a bit scary to see Sam in a full on rage. He could see how the General had gotten the nickname Badass. Sam could very well be called Badass Jr from what they all had just witnessed.

Jules leaned back on the crate and stopped herself from putting her hand on her stomach. She had seen the small bleeding cut on Sam's cheek in addition to the limp they all saw. Jules looked at the pile of heavy broken Xerox machines right where she and Xing had been standing. How Sam had gotten to her and Xing in time she had no idea, especially with his hurt leg.

She realized that Sam must have found something deep and primal to get him moving so fast. His baby would fit that bill. Jules looked at Greg and said quietly "I'm gonna go find him and make sure he is alright."

Greg nodded. Yeah Jules was the best one to handle Sam right now.

Spike asked "You want me to come?"

Jules shook her head "I'll go alone. If I need ya I'll call."

Greg, Ed and Spike headed one way while Jules headed off in the direction Sam took.

* * *

 ** _Central Warehouses – South Side – Five Aisles Over_**

Sam shoved his gloves in his vest as he limped down the aisle. He was angry at himself for losing control. Ed was right this was not the time nor place. But god damned. Jules and his baby could have been hurt or killed because of Xing's actions today.

His head was pounding and his leg was hurting now. His vision faded out as a wave of dizziness hit him. Sam reached out as his leg gave out to catch himself. His hand landed in an open box and he winced and hissed as something in the box cut into his hand.

Sam was on his knees holding his hand when the nausea hit. He was able to stave off vomiting by breathing deeply. He reached up to pull himself back up and his hand hit the same box knocking it over and the contents rained down on him.

Jules found Sam sitting on the floor. His hand was bleeding as well as his cheek. She rushed forward and that is when she saw he was surrounded by Xacto knives.

"Sam what happened?" Jules asked as she knelt down after brushing away several Xacto knives.

Sighing Sam said "Klutz move. My leg hurt and I reached out to steady myself and just my luck my hand found the box of Xacto knives. It's minor. I just need to sit a moment Jules."

Jules pulled out her dressing and wiped his cheek. It was a tiny cut. It would heal without scaring. Next she gently took Sam's hand in hers "Let me look at this."

She wrapped the bandage around it. Sam was right it was minor, wouldn't even require stitches, for that she was glad. Jules then turned off Sam's headset.

Sam looked at Jules and said "Sorry I lost my cool back there. Normally I'm in better control. Are you okay?" He reached out with his bandaged hand to her stomach.

"We're okay. No harm. How's your leg?" Jules responded.

"Hurts a bit" Sam conceded.

Jules stood and asked "You okay to walk or should I ask Spike to come help?"

Sam said "Why don't you get the box so I can put all these Xacto knifes back in. I should be okay in a moment."

The two of them put all the Xacto knives back into the box and Jules returned the box to the shelf. Then she waited for Sam to stand. He made it up but Jules saw him reach out for the shelf again to steady himself.

Jules switched on her headset and said "Spike meet me and Sam five aisle over from where the subject was apprehended."

Spike responded "Copy." Then he headed back into the warehouse.

Sam looked at Jules "You didn't need to do that."

Jules gave Sam a soft smile, switched off her headset and said "Humor us. Baby Braddock needs his or her Daddy, so just go along with it and make me feel better."

Sam gave Jules a small smile "Alright Mommy Braddock."

Jules chuckled "Oh we cannot be doing this at work."

Sam grinned "You started it."

Their conversation had to cease as Spike bounded up and said "What's up?"

Sam slung his arm around Spike's shoulders and quipped "I needed my mobile crutch. Leg's feeling a little weak. Think I aggravated it."

Spike's eyes were concerned but his voice was light "Happy to help buddy."

They slowly made it out of the warehouse and to the SUVs.

Xing watched the slow progress of Sam and Spike. He put his head in his hands. Xing knew without a doubt he was the cause of that. He failed to follow an order and Sam had gotten hurt again pushing him and Jules out of the way. Damn. He could kiss SRU goodbye for sure now.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Briefing Room_**

Well that was the debriefing from hell Xing thought feeling thoroughly chastised but surprised he was not kicked off the reserve team. Support came from where he least expected it, Sam. Although Sam did ream him about it too; but when it was all said and done Sam had been the first to defend him too.

It surprised Xing that Sam took blame for his failing to follow Sam's order. Sam had told the team that it was his responsibility to train the reserve officers and that any failure on their part was a reflection on his training.

Xing appreciated that but had countered quite vehemently that the failure was all his. To which Spike made clear that they were a team and as such succeed or fail they did so as a team.

He was learning a lot about team dynamics from Team One. Xing had mostly been a loner as a geek. Sure he had friends but they were few and they didn't do stuff as a team. Everything he had done in the past was individual based. So, this was new and Xing could see if he was just open to things he could learn a lot from them all.

Sam's phone rang and he pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He stood and said to Ed "I need to take this." Then he limped out of the room.

Once outside the briefing room he answered and said "Hello."

 _[Dr. Xerxes hated making calls like this. His voice was calm and emotionless "Mr. Braddock, this is Dr. Xerxes."]_

Sam said "I assume you are calling about my six month recheck. Do I get the all clear?"

 _[The doctor closed his eyes "Sam I'd like you to come in to discuss the results."]_

"Why?" Sam asked suddenly concerned. His mind was searching for a reason and the headache that had subsided after he calmed down on the way back from the warehouse came back in full force.

 _["I would prefer to answer all your questions in person Sam. When would be a good time for you?" Dr. Xerxes asked.]_

Ed had told him he was off after debrief and to go home and rest his leg. So Sam answered "I can be there in about an hour."

 _["Good. I'll see you then in an hour" the doctor said and then hung up.]_

Sam stood still a moment. What in the world could Dr. Xerxes have to tell him? He pulled himself out of his stupor and headed back to the briefing room. The rest of the team was relaxing as Xing and Sean headed out of the briefing room. With him being off the rest of the shift, the Boss had also told the reserve officers they were off.

He sat down and Jules asked "Who was that?"

Sam wasn't sure what to say. He did not want to worry Jules. But he finally said "Dr. Xerxes."

Spike grinned "The head doctor. You get the all clear?"

Ed chuckled "Spike, what else would Samo get."

"That's right he's Samtastic. So Samtastic what you gonna do with your afternoon off?" Spike asked.

Sam teased "Kick back and watch some Xena Warrior Princess so you have someone who knows what the hell you are babbling about."

Spike sputtered "Hey, hey. I'll have you know that is a good series."

The team started teasing Spike about his taste in TV shows and movies.

Jules was not unaware of the fact that Sam had used deflection to avoid answering Spike. She wondered first what Sam would have answered if Ed did not pipe in and two, more importantly what Dr. Xerxes said. If Sam had gotten the all clear he would have said so.

She was about to ask Sam about that when the claxon alarm went off and Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Home invasion with a knife wielding subject."

Jules stood and said "Later you will tell me what Dr. Xerxes had to say."

Sam nodded and said "Keep the peace and stay safe."

He watched the team head out wishing he was going with them. Slowly he rose and headed to the locker room to shower and change. He decided to take a taxi and leave the jeep for Jules to come home after shift. Partly because he was too distracted wondering what Dr. Xerxes had to tell him and partly because he head was pounding too much to be behind the wheel.

* * *

 ** _Dr. Xerxes Office_**

Sam limped in and the receptionist looked at him and smiled. He said "Sam Braddock. I have an appointment with the doctor."

The receptionist nodded "Please have seat. The nurse will be out to get you soon."

Sam made his way to the chair and looked around the office. He disliked doctor offices almost as much as the hospital. There were posters up on the wall with parts of the brain called out. He leaned back and closed his eyes willing the headache to recede into the background.

He absently rubbed his thigh. He had almost fallen getting out of the taxi. His leg felt weak which bothered him. But then again he did hit it pretty hard pushing Xing and Jules out of the way of the Xerox machines. It probably just needed a nights rest.

Sam was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. When the hell did he fall asleep? Perhaps it was a bit of an adrenaline crash coupled with little sleep last night. He had foregone any pain meds wanting to get back on shift today. So sleep had been a bit fitful.

Xahria, Dr. Xerxes' nurse and wife looked at the startled man and said "Mr. Braddock the doctor is ready for you now."

Sam was glad he did not attack. That could have been very bad. It was a good thing he was letting much of his Special Forces training fall to the wayside. It would be really important to be able to control that when he and Jules had kids. The thought of startling awake and hurting one of his kids made him feel nauseous, literally. Sam stood and felt a wave of dizziness too.

Xahria reached out when she saw the green tinge to the patient and him waver on his feet. She helped him towards the back area and noticed he his gait was off too. Poor man she thought. The symptoms were already showing. It must be a very rapidly growing one. It was so sad when this struck such young people. Cutting them down in the prime of their lives.

She guided him to a room instead of the office like her husband had asked her to do. Mr. Braddock looked like he was about to be sick.

Sam wondered why he was feeling sick to his stomach. No sooner had the nurse handed him an emesis basin had Sam lost his lunch. Spike's tuna fish sandwich tasted good going down but definitely not good coming back up. He wished he had not taken Spike up on his offer of his second tuna fish sandwich. But he had been still hungry after polishing off the lunch Jules' packed him. So Sam accepted it.

Xahria handed him a cup of water and paper towel. The she asked "Feeling a bit better?"

Sam nodded "Thanks. I don't think lunch sat so well."

"You just rest here and I'll bring the doctor to you Mr. Braddock" Xahria said kindly as she laid Sam back on the exam table and put a pillow behind his head. Then she left the room.

Several minutes later there was a light knock on the door then Dr. Xerxes entered. He went to the exam table and said "My nurse tells me you were asleep in the waiting room, a bit dizzy and that you vomited. How are you feeling otherwise?"

Sam went to sit up and the doctor laid a hand on his shoulder and said "Just relax. No need to sit up."

Relaxing back on the table Sam said "Mostly good. Been having a headache the past few days. I'm sure it is related to stress, just found out I'm gonna be a dad. It means a number of changes in my life so. Sorry about falling asleep. I didn't get much last night. My leg was bothering me but I didn't want to take pain meds so that I could go into work today."

Dr. Xerxes nodded cataloging the symptoms and inwardly cringing as they mounted up to confirm his diagnosis. When Sam finished Dr. Xerxes said "Sam I have some news for you that will be hard to take. That's why I didn't want to talk to you about this over the phone."

Sam did sit up then "What?"

Dr. Xerxes hated this with a passion but forged forward. He found it usually best to just say it straightforward "There is no easy way to say this Sam but your latest scans show a large mass in your cerebellum. Based on the MRI it is very aggressive. We will have to do more testing but I believe we are dealing with Glioblastoma. Glioblastomas are usually highly malignant and these tumors tend to form and make their presence known quickly. Given the facts that you are experiencing headaches, dizziness, vomiting and fatigue right now it further corroborates my tentative diagnosis. Those are all common symptoms associated with primary, or de novo Glioblastomas. But like I said we need to do further testing."

Sam could only stare. His breathing hitched. A brain tumor? Highly malignant? Cancerous brain tumor?

Finding his voice Sam whispered "Are you sure?"

"That is what the scan leads me to believe. The fact that your previous scan showed no sign tumor and now there is a large mass. It took me so long to get back with you because I contacted the hospital to make sure there was no mix up in files or problems with the MRI. I can show you the scans if you want. But again like I said I have to do follow up tests to be sure" the doctor said calmly.

"How long?" Sam asked surprised the words actually made it out of his throat that was rapidly closing.

Dr. Xerxes' face fell "Prognosis is usually reported in years of median survival. Median survival is the time at which an equal number of patients do better and an equal number of patients do worse. For adults with more aggressive glioblastoma, treated with concurrent temozolamide and radiation therapy, the median survival is about 14.6 months and two-year survival is 30%. However, a recent study reported that almost 10% of patients with Glioblastoma may live five years or longer."

Sam thought 14.6 months. A tear slipped out. He might live to see his baby but he would die before the baby was old enough to even remember him. He quickly did the mental math and his baby would be about seven months when he died if he lived to the median. There were no guarantees of that because fifty percent of people with this died in less than 14.6 months. He might not even live to see his baby born.

Fucking fate was screwing him again. He never learned. Every fucking time things were great something came along to screw with him.

His mind turned from himself to the woman he loved so deeply. Oh god "Jules" choked out on a sob.

Doctor Xerxes was speaking again but Sam didn't really hear. It was more a buzzing in his ears as his mind focused solely on Jules. He was going to leave her alone to raise their baby. They would never have more than one child. All of a sudden he wished she was pregnant with twins so the babies would have a sibling. Fraternal twins like Jerrell and Anna. One of each.

Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the doctor.

Dr. Xerxes asked "Did you understand what I just said?"

Sam gave a small shake of his head then dropped his head into his hands. Sam could not stop the tears as the pain of leaving Jules all alone overwhelmed him.

"Xahria, I need you in here please" Dr. Xerxes called out into the hall.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Locker Room_**

Spike came out of the bathroom stall and headed for the sink. He needed to rinse his mouth. That tuna fish sandwich did not sit well. He had a cast iron stomach and didn't often throw up but that tuna must've been bad or something.

Ed peeked around the corner "Feeling any better?"

Spike nodded "Yeah now that it is out of my system. I just hope Sam didn't get sick too. I gave him my second sandwich today. Jules is on some sort of health kick and Sam was starving after eating the lunch she made him."

Ed nodded "Yeah I noticed no more coffee for her. Just crappy herbal tea. I hope she doesn't take Sam's iced capps away."

Spike chuckled "If she did you'd probably get to add quite a few places to the unacceptable nap locations list. I swear Sam runs on coffee."

Greg popped in and caught only the last part of what Spike said. He was glad to see Spike feeling better and quipped "Don't we all. Speaking of which, have you two noticed Jules quit coffee cold turkey?"

Both nodded.

Winnie sounded the alarm and called out "Team One hot call. Teenage girl threatening to jump off the Canadian Pacific Building."

The team raced out as Greg began asking for more details.

* * *

 ** _Dr. Xerxes Office_**

Xahria was glad she put Sam into a room. It was a complete shock to him and the young man broke down completely. It was so sad. She learned he just found out he was going to be a father. It broke her heart.

He was so distraught that the doctor brought in a Xanax and insisted Sam take it. The anti-anxiety medication helped him to calm down. Xahria sat with Sam until he was able to compose himself.

Then her husband came back in and he repeated all he had said before. He told Sam about the tests that were scheduled. They were going to do a repeat MRI at a different location just to be sure that it wasn't something wrong with the machine. He needed to go get a battery of blood tests and a needle aspiration biopsy of the tumor.

He had nearly begged not to have the needle biopsy and blood tests done. Xahria's heart broke again when Sam explained he could not handle needles and why when Dr. Xerxes indicated they could not be avoided. She was glad when Dr. Xerxes agreed to use nitrous oxide when they took the blood and did biopsy and that they would figure something out for the chemotherapy.

This was the part of the job she hated with a passion. Watching young men and women that thought they had their whole life before them learn they had a death sentence hanging over their head. The only thing they could do is possibly prolong his life a few years.

But seventy percent of people with this diagnosis were dead within two years and ninety percent within five years. Maybe he would be one of the lucky ones and live long enough that his unborn child would get a chance to know him. Xahria hoped so.

Sam took the appointment cards with the dates, times and locations of the MRI and the lab where they would draw blood. He shoved them into his wallet almost on auto-pilot. He had heard the doctor this time. But he felt numb now. The Xanax probably had a lot to do with that.

The nurse had called a taxi for him and told him to wait in the room until it arrived. Jules would still be at work right now. He had a few hours to come to terms with this before he had to tell her and break her heart. God, that would be worse than telling Mom and Dad about this. Another tear slipped out as he realized all the people that would be hurt by this. Sam didn't want to tell them. He didn't.

There was a knock on the door and Xahria peeked in "Sam the taxi is here."

Woodenly, Sam pushed off the exam table and limped less pronounced now to the door. His leg was feeling better now. Not great but not as bad as it was before. Sam did not bother to say goodbye as he exited the doctor's office. He just placed one foot in front of the other as he made his way to the taxi waiting out front.

Sam slid into the back seat.

The taxi driver asked "Where to?"

He could not go home just yet. Sam without thinking said the one place he would find some comfort "Green Acres Cemetery."

Sam would go to Matt. He needed to talk to Matt. Sam wiped at a tear that slipped out as he thought, Matt we are gonna be together sooner than I thought.

* * *

 ** _Green Acres Cemetery – Matt's Grave_**

Sam dropped to his knees at Matt's grave and let the sobs come again. Everything he fought for. All of the struggles. Every trial he surmounted. All of it was for nothing.

"Matt why? Why?" Sam choked out.

He let himself fall to the green grass. Sam laid his hand on Matt's grave. He let the tears fall until he was dry.

Sam rolled to his side and looked at the empty grave next to Matt. His grave. He bought it shortly after Matt was buried so when he died he could be close to Matt. When he bought it he thought he would be joining Matt real soon.

But then the team brought him out of the darkness. He found another place to belong. Another person to be. Team One had saved him. He had found the Beauty of Life Matt promised him in Jules.

Sam's voice was deadened "Matt why? Why do I hurt the ones I love? Jules is going to be devastated. My baby will never know me. Spike is going to spiral losing another best friend. Wordy, Sarge, Ed."

Pain etched his voice "Dad. Oh god Matt we, I was so wrong about Dad. This is gonna kill him. We finally have the relationship we both always wanted. And Mom. She is going to have pain no mother should bear. Losing two of three kids."

"The guys too. Blaze, Jim, Winds. Mason, oh he cannot take another loss so soon after his baby and his sister. Mattie I don't want to tell any of them."

Sam rolled back over to Matt and laid his hand back onto the grave "Help me Matt. Tell me what to do. You said you were my guardian angel. How do I protect them from this pain? I can't hurt them like this. I can't."

 _Matt held Sam cradled in his arms, though Sam would never know it. Sam's pain and anguish was so hard to bear. Matt whispered "Everything will be okay Sammy. I know this is hard and I'm here. I'm always here. I can't change most things. Only make minor changes. But I'm here and I have you brother. You are so strong. But rest now. Rest a moment and just let me hold you."_

Sam felt suddenly tired and his eyes felt heavy. The doctor said fatigue was one of the symptoms. Well he had that in spades. The headache he thought were stress related had a more nefarious source. The nausea too. He thought that was just bad tuna fish. The dizziness, well he wasn't too sure what caused that but now he knew. A damned tumor! All was caused by a tumor that did not exist a few months ago but was now the size of a golf ball.

He slipped off to sleep.

 _Matt whispered urgently in Sam's ear. Hoping in the sleep state Sam would hear him better. He tried to reassure him that everyone would be okay. He tried to tell him that he would know his baby girl, yes it was a little girl, and she would know him. Matt tried to get Sam to hear that Jules would be okay._

 _For several hours Matt whispered and if angels could get hoarse he would be hoarse on the verge of losing his voice. He held Sam close. His brother had so many trials to go through and his life was not an easy one. Matt prayed that he could ease Sam's way a little and offer him some comfort._

Sam woke slowly. His eyes felt crusty and dry. His head did not hurt though. He sat up and looked at his watch. Jules would be home soon if she got off shift on time.

He drew his knees close and whispered "Thank you Matt. I don't know how. But I know Jules will be okay, she will have the team and family to get her through this. That everyone will be okay. But I'm not gonna tell anyone until tomorrow."

Sam looked up at the sky "I want one more day where everything is bright and beautiful. I want to go to sleep with Jules and wake up with her. I want to make love to her and show her how much I love her. I want to feel how much she loves me before we are plunged into a living nightmare. Before she has to watch me fight a battle I cannot win.

His voice was strong "But I will fight. I want to know my baby and I want my baby to know me."

Sam stood up and his leg did not hurt much at all. He touched Matt's headstone "I want one more day on the team. Doing something that makes a difference. I know after tomorrow I can no longer be part of the team. There is too much risk to them if I experience muscle weakness or vision changes. But I'm on light duty so one day should be okay."

He dropped his hand from the headstone and said "See you soon Mattie. Maybe you can get me a gig as guardian angel for my baby."

Sam turned and headed out of the cemetery at peace with his decision. He would take one more day completely basking in the beauty of life before he rocked everyone's world and told them he was dying.

* * *

 ** _Jules' and Sam's Home_**

Sam was stirring the sauce for dinner when he heard the door open. She was home. The love of his life, the love of his short life was home. He went to the door and found her dropping her go bag. Sam immediately wrapped her in a hug and kissed her deeply.

He pulled back and said "Your bath awaits you my love."

Jules looked at Sam quizzically "What's this?"

Sam smiled "I wanted to pamper you." He scooped her up in his arms and started for the stairs.

Protesting Jules said "Sam your leg."

"It's fine. Doesn't hurt. Besides, you are light as a feather" Sam said and kissed her cheek.

Jules' eyes danced as she leaned into Sam's strong shoulder. God she loved it when he pampered her. Sam carried her into the master bedroom and her jaw dropped. He had placed candles all around the room. Sam didn't stop there as he carried her to the master bathroom and then set her down.

In here too were candles, dozens of little tea candles flickered. It gave the room a soft relaxing glow. Her bath was drawn and had the scent of heather from the bath salts she had brought back from Scotland.

"When did you have time to do all this Sam?" Jules said as Sam began to undress her.

Sam said "I was off most the afternoon if you recall."

"But you were supposed to be resting your leg" Jules stated as her shirt and bra were effectively removed by Sam's capable hands.

He leaned in and traced kisses from her nose down to her collarbone and then to the pulse point on her throat.

Jules was so taken in by the kissing she didn't quite know how Sam removed her pants and panties. She only realized they were off a she felt the perfectly warm bath water envelop her body as Sam lowered her into the tub.

Sam striped quickly and joined her. Jules was never so glad that she had chosen to install the oversized tub when she remodeled the bathroom. Jules leaned back on Sam's chest as he gently massaged her shoulders. It was dreamy and she got lost in the romance of it.

Running his fingers through her hair as he washed it with her jasmine scented shampoo Sam took the time to just feel Jules. The simple act of washing her hair gave him so much joy. He would miss this when he became too weak to do it. Sam immediately pushed that thought away. It had no place here tonight and tomorrow. After tomorrow he would allow his mind to think those things. But not tonight.

After a long luxurious bath where Sam caressed every inch of Jules' body he stood and quickly dried off. He wrapped a towel around his waist then lifted Jules from the tub and set about drying her off. He got her favorite fluffy robe and helped her put it on then slipped on her panda slippers.

Sam shed his towel and slipped on his robe too. Then he scooped Jules up again and headed downstairs.

Jules was in seventh heaven. Sam was so much more than the cocky soldier she once thought he was. She had never met a man that treated her so well. Sweet, strong, loving, kind, honorable and hot, so hot.

She saw the table was set with her best china. A bottle of what she at first thought was wine was chilling in the wine bucket. But as he set her down in her chair she saw it was sparkling apple juice. Sam thought of everything.

Jules noticed too that the table did not contain flowers like most would think would be needed for a romantic meal. No in place of flowers was a live plant. It was a Jasmine plant in full bloom. The little white flowers against the green leaves were beautiful.

Sam headed for the kitchen. He quickly stirred the sauce and then poured it over the pasta he kept warm in the oven along with the garlic bread. He wished he had time to make it all from scratch but store bought would have to do tonight.

He carried out both plates and set them down. He then poured the sparkling apple cider into champagne flutes. He handed one to Jules.

Then Sam sat down and held his glass aloft as he said "Jules, you are my beauty of life. You give my life meaning and light. You are the mother of our child. I cannot wait to marry you. I love you more than life itself."

Jules wiped a tear from her eyes. "I love you to Sam. You out did yourself tonight. This is wonderful."

Sam grinned. Then they both dug into dinner. During diner Sam explained that the jasmine plant was symbolic of unconditional and eternal love in the Philippines. Sam kept control of the topics of conversation and steered it away from any questions about his visit with Dr. Xerxes. When they were done with dinner Sam took their plates to the kitchen and returned with a plate of double, double chocolate chunk cookies.

He sat and said "We cannot forget the chocolate food group."

Jules laughed melodiously. Sam loved that laugh.

"How about we enjoy these upstairs" Jules suggested seductively.

Sam needed no further encouragement and he scooped Jules up for the third time and carried her to their room blowing out the candles downstairs as they went. Dishes were forgotten and could be dealt with tomorrow. Tonight was for loving and being loved.

Once there Sam made slow tender love to Jules. He took his time to let her know just how much he loved her. Sam reveled in the feel of her. He reveled in the feel of being in her. His soul was at peace when they were one.

The chocolate cookies sat forlornly on the bedside table. They had been totally forgotten as Sam and Jules indulged in each other and got lost in their love.

They fell asleep with Sam's arms securely around Jules and her head on her favorite pillow, his chest over his heart.

* * *

 ** _SRU HQ – Briefing Room_**

Spike grinned as Sam and Jules entered. Jules was glowing. Damn they were in love. It was so good to see both of them so happy.

Greg looked up and asked "Sam how's the leg today."

"Doing good. The rest yesterday helped. I assume light duty today though" Sam answered.

Ed came in behind Sam and clapped his shoulder "You indeed assume correctly Samo. Did you enjoy sleeping in today?"

Sam grinned "Yep."

Internally Sam answered there was no sleeping in. He and Jules had their own private workout this morning. This morning was a contrast to last night. Last night was tender and beautiful. This morning was hard and hot. It was everything that spoke of intense need and desire between a man and woman that could not get enough of each other. It left them both with rapidly beating hearts and bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. It was damned hot sex.

Jules slid into her seat and looked at Spike "You didn't bring tuna fish for lunch again did you?"

Spike shook his head "Nope, not doing that again."

Sam asked "Why?"

Leah said "Spike puked his guts out. I heard you ate one of his sandwiches. Did you get sick from it too?"

Sam shifted his gaze to Spike "You got sick off the tuna?"

Spike nodded "Yeah I hope you didn't."

Sam didn't want to make Spike feel bad so he shook his head "Nah, I was just fine … okay."

So maybe throwing up yesterday was due to the tuna fish after all. Even if it was that didn't change the MRI, Sam thought. Maybe it was due to both.

Briefing got underway after the Sean and Xing joined the team. Slow day with only one possible warrant call in the late afternoon. The team broke off to do a bit of training. Spike and Xing headed for Spike's tech room. Sean stayed with Greg and Leah to review some negotiation tactics. Sam went with Jules and Ed to the sniper range.

The three of them had a good time and a friendly competition. Sam won accuracy followed by Ed then Jules. But Jules edged both Sam and Ed out in groupings. Sam was enjoying today just being with the team.

When they were done Sam went to join Spike and Xing in the tech room. He found the two of them in deep discussion on the various chemical make ups of bombs. It was interesting to listen to the two of them banter back and forth.

Sam was glad he supported Xing yesterday. The guy screwed up but he learned from it. Sam didn't think there would be a repeat of disobeying a direct order.

After a bit Sam found himself feeling lethargic so he said "I'm gonna do a Timmy's run. You two want anything?"

Xing shook his head "I'm good."

Spike popped up and responded "I'll go with you."

Sam and Spike headed over to Timmy's. Spike was enthusiastic as he described the latest article he read on a bomb someone made with highly explosive xenon trioxide. Sam learned all about xenon. Apparently it had other uses than just as an anesthetic.

Spike told him that in addition to explosives, xenon was used in photographic flash lamps, stroboscopic lamps, bactericidal lamps, high-intensive arc-lamps for motion picture projection and high-pressure arc lamps to product ultraviolet light. In nuclear energy, xenon was used in bubble chambers, probes and other applications. Headlights with xenon blue and fog lights were used on some vehicles and in very bright lamps used for deep-sea observation.

When they returned to the barn that had coffee for everyone except Xing and Jules. For Jules, Sam got herbal tea.

As they sat in the briefing room Spike asked "So what's with giving up coffee Jules?"

Sipping her herbal tea Jules answered "Just needed a change for a bit."

"And what about the rabbit food diet? You do know Sam was starving after he finished that lunch you packed him. Samtastic cannot survive on rabbit food alone Jules" Spike quipped having no better topic of conversation right now.

Jules looked at Ed and grinned "Well weigh-in is in two weeks and I don't want _my personal assistant_ to give me or Sam grief if we've put on a few pounds."

Ed laughed "You know I will." Then he looked at Greg and said "But I think the only one in fear of that is the Boss."

Greg chuckled "What can I say? Marina is a great cook. I can't help myself."

The team joked around for another hour until the claxon alarm sounded and Winnie called out "Team One hot call. Xenon Lightworks. Details are sketchy but someone reported a bomb threat."

Spike jumped up "Babycakes time to go to work."

The team head off to gear up. As Sam was putting on his vest Ed said "Light duty Sam. Truck only. I don't want you to aggravate that leg again."

"Copy" Sam said. He was glad. He did not want to be a risk for the team on his last day.

Ed then said "Xing you are with Spike, Sean you are with Leah. Jules with me."

A round of "Copy that" was heard as the team headed out.

Sam was also happy that Jules was with Ed and not one of the reserve officers today. He trusted Ed implicitly to keep Jules safe.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Command Truck_**

Sam entered the truck and was glad for the time he spent with Spike cross training. He was nowhere near as fast as Spike but he got hooked into the CCTV cameras in a decent amount of time. He also got the blueprints and sent them to everyone's PDAs. The Boss was already talking to the CEO of the Xenon Lightworks manufacturing plant. They specialized in making deep sea and bactericidal lamps.

Strange that xenon kept coming up in his life Sam thought. He and Spike were just talking about xenon on the way to Timmy's. Sam stopped his random thoughts and focused on the camera monitors.

According to the CEO the building housed various departments. Someone in the research department said they received a call about a bomb. But the person that reported it had yet to be found nor did the CEO remember the name only that it was a woman.

So there was little for Sam to do other than scan the monitors. Spike took Babycakes out and staged her near the entrance until an actual bomb as located.

Alpha team, Ed and Jules, took the east side and were clearing out the office workers as they searched. Bravo, Spike and Xing, took the west side and research department seeing that was where the bomb threat was called into. Charlie, Leah and Sean, took the north side clearing the café and the large manufacturing area.

Sam was currently scanning the cameras of the south side, which housed a series of smaller labs, storage areas and the receiving dock. It was the side closest to the command truck.

He listened as each team called in clear as they methodically cleared and searched each room. He heard the Boss talking with the CEO and the head of the research department trying to determine if it was a viable threat or just a hoax. Until they were certain the team would treat it as a viable threat.

As he scanned the storage area Sam's mind wandered a bit. He was going to miss this. But he could not put his team at risk. Everyone on the team needed to be one hundred percent. With his brain tumor he could not be reliable. Sam would not risk their lives to keep doing something he loved.

Sam snapped out of his maudlin thoughts as he scanned a new area. He called out "Boss, I have a man and a woman in the storage area. The man is slapping the woman around. Christ, he just punched her hard and is now dragging her down the hall."

Greg immediately went to the truck and entered "Show me Sam."

They watched as the man dragged the woman down a hall and into a small lab. He hit her again on the side of the face. This time she did not get up.

Sam was standing "We gotta get in there. What if he is the bomber and she is the one that called it in?"

Greg put a hand on Sam's shoulder "Hold a moment Sam. Let's see what the man is doing. This could be unrelated."

They watched as the man tied up the woman and shoved her in a closet in the small lab. Then he pulled out a phone and made a call as he left the lab and headed back in the direction of the storage area.

Sam was straining to go. He gave the Boss a look. Greg said "Let's go. Ed, Sam and I are heading into the storage area to deal with the situation."

"Copy" Ed said and then added "Sam …"

Sam interrupted "I know, in and then back out. Leave the clearing to you, I'm on light duty and not supposed to aggravate my leg."

Ed grinned "You're learning Samo."

Spike quipped "Only took him five years."

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Receiving Dock_**

As Sam and Greg trotted into the receiving dock they heard Jules tease "Sam's a slow learner in somethings."

Greg grinned but called out "A little more focus please."

Winnie came over the headset "Boss I'm transferring a call to you. It is originating from inside in the building."

"Copy" Greg said and then waited for the click indicating the call was transferred. Then he said "This is Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Who is this?"

A gruff man with a Middle Eastern accent roughly said "Never mind who I am. She has dishonored the family and will die. You must leave the building or die with her."

Sam and Greg shared a look. The woman and man they had just seen were dark haired and looked to be of Middle Eastern heritage.

"We are clearing the building now. There are a lot of innocent people still inside. Can you tell me what this is about?" Greg asked as he tried to keep pace with Sam.

A fleeting thought crossed Greg mind. Even injured Sam was in better shape than him. He really did need to cut back on Marina's dinners and hit the gym a little harder. But his mind went right back to the man on the phone.

Greg talked and listened and tried to make a connection. The man rambled on how his sister dishonored their family by choosing a boyfriend of a different ethnicity than then family's.

It was clear to Greg that the man was xenophobic. The man had a deep hatred or fear of persons of a different nationality or ethnicity than his own. The man kept saying that it was his job to restore honor to the family and remove the blot of taint she brought to it by dating unacceptable people.

Sam listened and he heard Jules softly muse "Honor killings, I just don't understand that."

Greg and Sam made their way towards storage area through the receiving dock. They turned a corner and came upon the man Greg was talking to on the phone. The man looked surprised to see them. He raised his gun to his own head.

"Sam can you shoot the gun out of his hand? We need to find out where the bomb is located" Greg whispered.

Whispering back Sam said "I can but there is no guarantee that it will not still go off or a fragment won't hit him."

Weighing the options quickly, Greg felt they were running out of time given the increasingly agitated state of the subject. He said "Do it."

Sam aimed his MP5 and shot the man in the hand. The gun went flying and the man screamed as he fell to the ground clutching his hand. Sam rushed forward and secured the subject.

Greg secured the gun even though it was damaged beyond repair. Sam was a damned good shot. Greg was thankful for his marksmanship.

As he walked to the subject Greg thought, yeah they had greatness thrust upon them but he was so damned glad they did. Greg was going to miss having Sam on the team when Sam and Jules got married. It just wouldn't be the same.

Greg crouched down next to the man "Where is the bomb? We would like to make sure everyone goes home safe. I heard that you are only trying to restore honor to your family. Killing innocent men and women will not honor your family."

The man looked up with angry eyes "I'll never tell you. You can die with her for all I care. You are nothing to me."

Sam pulled the man to standing then looked at Greg "Boss I should go get her."

Greg nodded "Go Sam. I'll get him out."

They separated as Sam called out "The Boss is taking the subject out. I'm heading to the lab to get the woman."

Ed called out "Copy that. And Sam after that, out you go."

"Copy" Sam responded with a smile.

As he ran Sam thought about his relationship with Ed. It started out so bad. It took them a long time to understand one another. They had a strange dynamic but a workable one.

There was nobody Sam trusted more to do the right thing on the job. Ed had been a good teacher once they sorted a few things out. A lot of who he was today was the result of Ed's mentorship and friendship.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Small Lab_**

Sam headed directly to the lab the woman was in. He opened the door to the closet and knelt down to take her pulse. He breathed out heavily. They were too late.

He stood and informed the team "The woman didn't make it. The punch to her head must have been significant."

Ed was dismayed that they did not get to the woman in time but he called out "Okay Sam. Time for you to leave."

Sam hesitated a moment. Should he carry the woman out? He decided that no, it was a crime scene and the investigators would need her where she was.

That moment of hesitation sealed Sam in the room. The building rocked to its foundations as a bomb exploded.

Sam was thrown across the room and knocked unconscious.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – East Side_**

Ed and Jules were escorting the last of the office workers out when the bomb exploded. Ed who was still inside the building was knocked to the ground along with many of the officer workers. The screaming of the workers and the ringing in his ears prevented Ed from hearing anything on the headsets. Pushing himself off the ground Ed headed outside to Jules.

Jules was outside and after the blast was calling out "Ed, Ed?" as she raced back towards the east side door.

Ed and Jules met at the door. Jules took his arm and led Ed outside asking "Ed are you okay?"

Shaking his head to clear it Ed said "Check on the workers, I'm alright."

Jules rushed back inside and began helping the workers up off the floor. Jules noted that they were lucky. No one was seriously hurt. Just a few bumps and bruises. She got the last of them up and out the door.

Ed began calling for team status.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – West Side_**

Spike and Xing were searching one of the many rooms in the research department. The whole area had been cleared of workers already. The bomb blast shook the hanging lights overhead and Spike and Xing dove for cover under a sturdy table as the glass from the lights cascaded down.

Xing looked at Spike "Damn it went off. We didn't get a chance to defuse it."

Spike crawled out from under the table as he heard Jules asking Ed how he was and Ed telling her to check on the workers. He looked at Xing and asked "Status?"

"No harm" Xing responded.

Spike responded to Ed's status call "Xing and I are okay. No harm. Heading out."

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – North Side_**

Leah and Sean were in the café after clearing the large manufacturing area. Leah pushed Sean under a strong table and jumped on top of him when the blast occurred. Her firefighter training came out in full force as she began to scan the area.

She determined from the looks of things they were relatively safe. The explosion was strong but it was far from this location.

Quickly she got up and began to pull Sean up. Leah ordered "We have to get these people out of here."

Sean nodded. His pride was a little bashed in at having Leah push him down and then cover him. But he pushed that away and concentrated on helping the others up and herding them out of the café.

Leah responded to Ed's status call "Sean and I are okay. Focusing on getting the people out of the building."

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Outside_**

Greg had just made it outside just before the bomb exploded. He and the subject were nearly knocked to the ground. Greg turned to the subject in time to see a smile cross his lips.

It was so hard not to react to that but Greg asked "Was there only one bomb?"

The man continued to smile then said "Honor restored. She is dead. My family remains clean."

"Was there more than one bomb?" Greg asked again.

"That was all that was needed" the man answered.

Greg handed off the man to the patrol officer and then called out to Winnie "Need fire and EMS."

Winnie stated "Already on their way."

Ripping off his hat Greg rubbed his head and then turned to stare at the building that had smoke rising from it. He finally turned his thoughts to his team. He called out "Team status."

Ed responded "Everyone except Sam reported in. No harm."

Leaving the subject with a couple unis, Greg turned and raced to the command truck. He yanked open the door, climbed in and sat heavily in chair as his eyes scanned the monitor looking for the room that they saw the woman in.

"Son of a bitch" Greg said harshly. Then he stated "Ed, Sam is down. I see him in the lab with the woman. Eddie, go get our guy."

Ed and Jules raced around the outside of the building to the south side. It was faster than going through the building, especially since they had no clue where the bomb exploded and what damage it wrought. They were met by Xing and Spike, who had raced from the west side at Greg's words. A crew of firefighters appeared too. All rushed toward the lab area.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Small Lab_**

Sam pulled himself up to a seated position. Damn his head was hurting again. This time it might be due to a concussion. He felt a small trickle of something run down the back of his neck.

He reached to the back of his head and gently touched. Sam winced and brought his fingers to the front. Yep blood. Crap.

Sam moved to put his ear piece back in and then heard Ed and the team talking about getting to his location. He heard the Boss calling for his status and telling the team he looked to be conscious now but unsure of any injuries.

His voice a little rough Sam said "I'm here. Just a little bump on the head."

Greg's relieved voice said "Sam good to hear you buddy. Stay put. The team is on their way. The corridor leading to your room looks to be blocked by some debris it will take them a bit to get to you. Are you hurt other than your head?"

Sam tested his body "No everything else is in working order."

"Good. Just sit tight and we'll have you out of there in no time" Greg responded.

Resting his back on the wall Sam looked around his area. It was a very small lab. He was reminded of when Jules had been in the bio lab. Sam was glad there were no biological nasties he had to worry about while he waited for the team.

Sam thought there was nothing like going out with a big bang. Today would be his last on the team. He was glad it didn't end with him dying. He wanted a chance to fight and to get to know his baby. He had a suspicion that it was a girl.

He let his mind wander to what it would be like to have a daughter. Sam knew without reservation that his daughter would have him wrapped around her little finger the moment she was born. Heck even now if that could be true.

Sam imagined what she might look like. Would she have blonde or brown hair? Sam hoped brown like Jules. He could just see a little girl sitting on a swing as he pushed her with her hair done up in a ponytail. The laughter he imagined sounded just like Sara's.

Would she be blue eyed or brown eyed? Either would be fine. But Sam was partial to brown. Wouldn't it be great if his daughter was a mini me of Jules; a little one with fire and determination but also possessing a huge, caring heart. That would be grand.

Sam occupied his mind with these thoughts for a while. He also thought that if it were a boy, though he doubted it was, that it would be nice if the boy looked a little like him.

He was not arrogant or vain. He just thought that if the boy did look like him that it would give Jules a bit of solace when he was gone. That she could see that a piece of him lived on. Much like how Ben showed the world that Matt had lived and was so loved.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Hallway Outside Small Lab_**

It had been twenty minutes of digging and they were only half way to Sam. Jules called out "Sam how are you doing?"

Sam answered "Okay."

Jules stopped a moment hearing something in Sam's voice as the others continued to work. It sounded deeper and off a bit so she said "You don't sound okay."

The next sound confirmed for Jules that Sam indeed was not alright. He was retching. From the sounds of his breathing in between he was having a very difficult time.

Jules stared at Ed "We have to get to him now."

The team heard what Jules did and renewed their efforts with the firefighters to clear a path in the hallway.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Small Lab and Hallway Outside_**

Sam spit out the evil tasting bile. His headache was intense again. The nausea and vomiting hit him hard and he was so very dizzy. His respiration was rapid and he was hungry for air. It was like he was breathing but not getting any air.

He wondered if the tumor was so aggressive that it had already won. That he wouldn't even get a chance to fight. For the first time Sam was afraid he would not make it out of here in time to see Jules again. He was feeling very sick.

Sam breathed out soft and deep toned "Jules."

Jules stopped at her softly whispered name "I'm here Sam. We are almost to you."

"Jules love. I'm sorry" Sam said with a small crack in his voice.

Hearing the crack in Sam's voice she asked "What are you sorry about?"

"I should have told you yesterday but I thought I had time. Guess I don't" Sam said between rapid breaths.

Spike stopped and looked at Jules. His eyes were wide. Should have told Jules what? Sam didn't have time? For what?

Jules leaned on the wall "Sam you're scaring me. What should you have told me?"

"I saw Dr. Xerxes yesterday. I just wanted one more beautiful day. One more day with the team. I guess I got that" Sam said and then another round of nausea hit him and he retched again.

When Sam finished retching Jules' voice was tinged with concern "Sam. Sam what did Dr. Xerxes say?"

Sam leaned back on the wall. He felt confused. His thinking was all muddled. Sam stood up and made his way to the door weaving this way and that and tried to open it. He wanted out of here. Sam wanted to hold Jules and tell her he was so sorry he had to leave her. That if he could, he would spare her this pain. But that he could not. Fate was fucking with him again.

Greg was watching the monitors closely and called out, his voice laced with anxiety "Sam sit down you are in no condition to stand. The team is almost there. Sit down before you fall down, please."

Sam heard Greg and immediately sat in the chair by the door and leaned his head on the wall. Sam thought briefly, he was a good soldier and he always followed his commander's orders. But then the confusion cleared slightly, it wasn't an order but a concerned request from the Boss. Sam then realized it was a little easier to breath sitting in the chair.

Jules' voice held a note of panic as she asked again "Sam what did the doctor say? What do you mean one more day?"

His breathing rapid and labored as his head pounded relentlessly and nausea threatened to make him hurl again. Sam's voice was thick with emotion and a deeper timber than normal "Jules sweetheart. I would spare you if I could. Dr. Xerxes found a brain tumor. It's fast, aggressive, malignant and terminal. Wasn't there a few months ago, size of a golf ball now. Thought I had time to fight. Wanted to fight for so many reasons. I love you sweetheart. Remember what I asked you to promise me in Scotland. Please sweetheart, lean on our family. Tell my Dad I died doing what I loved and that I made a difference."

Then Sam knew no more and his body slid out of the chair and to the ground with a soft thump.

Greg stared at the monitor and then yelled "Get in there now!" Then he was racing for the lab.

He did not want to believe he had just watched Sam die. He saw the EMS rig arrive and saw Jim get out. Greg shouted "Jim its Sam. It's bad."

Jim raced with Greg and Greg quickly explained. Jim called to his partner Winston to bring oxygen when he found out Sam's breathing was rapid and labored.

Ed, Spike and Jules were tearing into the debris. By the time Greg, Jim and Winston arrived Ed was yanking open the door.

Jules rushed in wanting to go to Sam but moved aside for Jim and Winston to get to him first.

Greg followed Jules in. His heart was racing and he knew she would need him if Sam had actually died. Hell she would need him if Sam was still alive. What Sam just shared rocked their worlds to the core.

Jules stared at Sam a moment then turned into Greg's shoulder for comfort. No. No. No. This could not be happening. It was hard to breath and her lungs felt starved for air as she clung to Greg.

Jim looked up after he got oxygen on Sam and said "He's still alive Jules."

Jules turned back to Sam. She went to him, knelt down and held his hand. She was overcome with a wave of dizziness and nausea. She could not hold it in. Turning away from Sam she got sick.

Greg knelt down and held Jules while her small body was wracked with heaving. Very quickly he started to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach. What the hell was going on he wondered as he too turned and hurled.

Winston and Jim both looked up at each other. Something was very wrong in this room. Winston asked "You feeling lightheaded and dizzy too?"

Jim noted the deeper tone of Winston's voice. Odd. But he nodded and answered hearing his own voice was deeper too "Yeah, hard to breathe too. We need to get everyone out of here now. Must be some sort of chemical in this room."

Ed and Spike hearing that came into the room to help Jules and Greg up and out. Jim and Winston quickly put Sam on the board and lifted him. Then all seven of them headed out of the room.

Xing was outside the door with Sean and Leah and he choose to take a peek inside. What made Jules and Greg sick? It might be important.

He took a deep breath and covered his mouth then went into the lab to look around. Xing saw several canisters near the closet. He read them and noticed the valve on one of them was busted. He felt near the valve and a small rush from the pressurized container indicated it was leaking.

Xing looked around to see if there was anything to stop the leak. Seeing nothing and getting dizzy himself he quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. He told the firefighters what they were dealing with and that the gas was inert and not reactive unless it was compounded with trioxide.

* * *

 ** _Xenon Lightworks – Outside_**

Xing headed straight for Ed. But seeing him staring after the EMS rig, he decided to hold back a moment. Give his TL a moment to process what Sam had just shared with all of them. Damn a brain tumor. That sucked for Sam.

Ed was watching the EMS rig head out with Sam, Jules and Greg in it. Ed could not wrap his head around what Sam just said. Sam was dying. He had a brain tumor. It was terminal.

No. Ed could not accept that. Not Sam. Not the man that beat all odd. God dammit. No. Just no.

Spike was numb. Completely and utterly numb. How he stood there he was unsure. His legs should not be holding him up. Spike's eyes tracked the EMS rig until it was out of sight. Samtastic was going to die. It wasn't going to be a gunshot wound, a bomb or anything related to work. It was gonna be from cancer; from a damned malignant cell that invaded Sam's body silently and took root.

Then Spike's brain shut down. It was too difficult to accept he was losing another best friend. Spike just stood there not really seeing or hearing anything.

Leah mostly watched Spike and Ed. They were devastated by Sam's news. She was too but she needed to be strong for the rest of the team. Leah took charge of the reserve officers and spoke with the senior unit on scene and handed it over to them.

Then Leah spoke with SIU and let them know that the officer that wounded the subject was on his way to the hospital in critical condition so they would need to wait. She said that Sergeant Parker or Commander Holleran would inform them when Constable Braddock was able to be interviewed. Leah hoped that SIU would be able to talk to Sam. That he was not actually dying right now.

Leah closed her eyes a moment trying to come to terms with it all. When she opened them she saw that Spike and Ed were in the same positions. They had not moved an inch.

She went to them and said with compassion "I'll drive you two to the hospital."

Ed came out of his stupor and looked around. He saw that the scene was in hand. Then he looked to Leah.

She smiled "All taken care of Ed. Let's go."

Ed nodded and noticed that Spike was still rooted in place. He went to him and put his arm around Spike "Let's go buddy. Jules is gonna need us."

Xing and Sean each took an SUV as Leah drove the third SUV. Leah had spoken briefly with Winnie who said that one of the unis would get the command truck back to SRU. It was a silent team that drove to the hospital. Each lost in their own thoughts at Sam's words.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Private ER Waiting Room_**

Nancy showed the team to the private waiting room she put Jules and Greg in when they came in with Sam.

The first thing Ed did was walk up to Jules and Greg and asked "Have you been checked out?"

Greg shook his head "We're fine Ed?"

Ed glared at him "Yeah we are all FINE. I asked if you two got checked out."

Sean and Xing shared a confused look. What the hell did that exchange mean?

It was then that Xing went to Ed and said "Xenon gas."

Ed turned to Xing "What?"

"The room. It was filling up with Xenon gas. That would account for them getting sick and dizzy. Xenon gas is inert and is classified as a simple asphyxiant. Inhalation in excessive concentrations can result in dizziness, nausea, vomiting, loss of consciousness and death" Xing shared.

Spike sat down "Xenon is a heavy gas that is odorless and colorless. Sam would not have known it was in there."

Ed latched onto that "So he is not dying. It was the gas that made him unconscious."

Greg looked up at Ed "Not so fast. It might account for Sam's symptoms today. But that does not discount what Dr. Xerxes found."

Jules sat quietly letting the team talk around her. She wasn't really paying any attention. Her mind was on Sam. He had a brain tumor. Last night? He knew this diagnosis yesterday.

Oh god, last night he was saying goodbye. Sam was giving her one more beautiful memory. She teared up. She did not care who was around. Sam was so selfless.

Sam had to be devastated yesterday. But he put that aside to give them one more night, one more morning, one more day on the job together. Jules brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head down. It was so painful.

She loved Sam so much. Oh god, he would never see his baby grow up. Sobs wracked her body at that thought. Jules never felt the arms of Spike and Greg go around her. She was so lost. So very lost. Her world had just imploded and nothing anyone said or did would fix it. Sam was dying.

Ed watched Jules' world crumble and Greg and Spike try to shore her up. He got angry. No. He got pissed off. Sam did not have a brain tumor. It could not be true.

He stormed out of the waiting room and headed for the ER treatment room. Nancy saw Ed moving for the ER entrance and quickly called back to the ER nurses desk to warn them. Ed was like a freight train. Nancy could see nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Area_**

Forewarned Clare approached Ed and said firmly "Sam is being cared for in ER room two Ed. There is nothing you can do at the moment."

Ed looked at Clare and stopped "He was exposed to Xenon gas. Tell Dr. Fraser that and that I have to speak with him right now."

Clare stated "Stay here and I'll tell him that. Okay?"

Ed curtly nodded then watched Clare stride off briskly.

Clare found Dr. Fraser who was on the phone with Dr. Xerxes. She waited and overheard his side of the conversation. The news that Sam was dying from a brain tumor had shocked all of them. Greg had told Jim in the ambulance and then Jim had relayed that information to Dr. Fraser with the phone number of Sam's neurologist. Dr. Fraser was fit to be tied that Dr. Xerxes did not call and inform him of the diagnosis.

"Why the hell did you not tell me? I'm Sam's primary physician. I've been treating him for years. You had no business relaying that information without first running a second MRI. You may be top notch in your field of expertise but you have a damnable lack of tact and appropriate communication skills" Dr. Fraser reproved Dr. Xerxes.

It was silent on his end as Dr. Xerxes spoke. Clare wished she could hear because it was causing steam to escape from Dr. Fraser's ears.

She found out rather quickly when Dr. Fraser exploded "You did what?"

Whatever it was, was repeated, then Dr. Fraser's voice grew deathly cold "You gave him Xanax without first checking with me to see if he has adverse reactions to it. And then you let him leave, _ALONE_ , after telling him he is dying and without watching for a reaction."

"Dammit man! Sam needs to be handled with kid gloves when it comes to medical issues. His system is sensitive to many things. His body has amazing recuperative abilities but also many adverse reactions to medicines. You are damned lucky it appears he had no side effect from that and got home safely yesterday."

His tone was cold but professional when he stated "I want that MRI scan in my hands within the hour. I am scheduling another one now. The blood tests and needle aspiration biopsy can wait until I'm satisfied that there is actually a tumor."

There was another pause and then Dr. Fraser stated "I don't give a damn what you think. Sam is my patient and my friend. He deserved better than you gave him. You gave him that news alone with no support system in place and without double checking first. That is so wrong. So very wrong. One hour is all I'm giving you to get those scans to me."

Dr. Fraser slammed the phone down. Then he registered Clare standing there with a group of other nurses and a few orderlies. Damn they saw him lose his cool. He started "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I …"

A loud clapping came from behind the nurses. People parted allowing Ed to walk forward as he clapped.

Ed stopped in front of Dr. Fraser "Dr. Xerxes is damned lucky it was you talking to him instead of me. Now what are we gonna do for Sam? I don't believe for one damned second he has a brain tumor. I refuse to accept that."

Dr. Fraser said "As soon as I get him stabilized breathing wise I will be sending him for another MRI scan. But Ed, you gotta know that there is a possibility that this is true. Dr. Xerxes is top in his field, bedside manner is the exception. He said he verified there was no mix up and that the MRI machine was not malfunctioning. You have to be prepared for that possibility."

Ed didn't want to hear that. Not at all. He crossed his arms and said sternly "No. Not Sam. Not this way. It has to be wrong. It has to."

Dr. Fraser took a deep breath. He would not change Ed's mind unless he saw proof. He said "Okay Ed. You keep thinking that and I'll move forward with a second MRI. If it is true then we can all help Sam deal with what is to come. But for now, I need you to go wait with the others and let us do our jobs. You know Sam is safe with us. We will take good care of him."

Ed nodded "Okay."

Clare piped up "Dr. Fraser, Ed said Sam was exposed to Xenon gas."

Ed added "I'm told that it is an inert gas that can cause all the symptoms Sam experienced in that lab."

Nodding Dr. Fraser said "Yes it can. Xenon gas has many uses. Some medical, they are actually doing research with it now. Xenon gas exposure shows potential as PTSD treatment. It would be good if it works; so many of our young men and women coming home from Kandahar might be helped if it proves to work. I'll let you all know how Sam is shortly."

Ed nodded and turned then headed back to the waiting room.

Dr. Fraser picked up the phone to call the MRI department personally. He wanted Sam to have priority. It made him sick to think that Sam was told that diagnosis all alone. And to top it off they doped him up with an anti-anxiety medicine and simply called him a taxi instead of calling his family when he broke down. That was a piss poor way to deal with patients receiving devastating news.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Room Two_**

Sam was waking. He blinked when he saw the bright light. His first thought was am I dead? People say they see a bright light. But then sounds filtered in. Unfortunately, familiar sounds and then smells. He was in the hospital.

Jim saw Sam coming around and smiled oh thank god. When Sam's eyes met his Jim said "Cutting it close there Sam."

Sam noticed he had an oxygen mask on. His voice was obscured by it when he said "Jules?"

Jim leaned close "She is in the waiting room with the others Sam."

Then Jim touched Sam's left arm and his voice was soft and full of brotherly love and concern "Why didn't you call me yesterday? I would have come picked you up from Dr. Xerxes. You did not have to be alone."

"Wasn't alone" Sam responded.

Jim squeezed Sam's arm lightly "What do you mean? You took a taxi home."

Sam looked up at the bright exam light then back at Jim "Not home. Matt's place. Matt was with me. Matt helped me."

Taking a deep breath Jim nodded. So Sam still believed Matt was his guardian angel. If that gave Sam comfort that was okay with him. Part of Jim really hoped it was true.

Jim said calmly "Dr. Fraser is going to do another MRI just as soon as your oxygen levels even out. You were exposed to a high concentration of Xenon gas in that lab. You were not the only one to toss your cookies. Shortly after Jules and Greg entered the lab they did too. I was close to it myself."

Sam's eyes widened "Jules? Is Jules okay?"

Jim nodded "She is with the others like I said."

Sam became agitated and his heart rate jumped "Did she get checked out?"

"Sam relax, she just got sick to her stomach. It's a side effect of breathing in a high concentration of the gas. She is okay" Jim tried to reassure Sam.

His voice laced with fear, Sam urgently said "You don't understand. The baby. Is the baby okay? Did the Xenon gas hurt the baby? Jules can't lose me and the baby. That'll kill her."

Jim's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped "Baby?"

Sam nodded "Seven weeks. Jules wants to keep it secret until she is three months along. The team doesn't know. You can't tell them. We just found out six days ago."

Jim's heart filled with joy and shattered at the same time. Sam and Jules were having a baby. A little Blondie. But Sam was dying. Fucking fate was screwing Sam again. Hadn't Sam had more than any man should have to bear? Didn't he deserve to be happy?

It was feeling all too much like Matt. Ben was here but Matt never got to meet him. Hell, Matt didn't even know about Ben. This was so much worse. Sam knew he was expecting a baby but he may never get to meet his son or daughter. That hurt. That hurt a lot.

"I gotta know if the baby is okay. Please Jim" Sam begged.

Jim nodded "I'll talk to Heather. We will bring Jules back here and then we will get her checked out without alerting the others if that is what you want."

"Thank you" Sam said.

Standing up Jim gave Sam's arm one last squeeze and said "I'll be back in a moment."

Sam closed his eyes as the pounding in his head thrummed out a beat and he silently spoke to Matt. If you are my guardian angel please tell Jules' guardian angel to watch over and protect her. Please let my baby be okay. Please.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Private ER Waiting Room_**

Heather was reeling at both pieces of news. She had to stop in the ladies room and wash the tears from her face. Oh poor Jules. Poor Sam.

Her hand landed on the door handle but Heather could not turn it just yet. Flashes of years old memories assaulted her. This was the room she first put Sam's teammates and unit buddies in. So much had changed since then.

She had grown to love all of them. She had been right that this team was one of the rare ones. They were more family than team. Over the years they laughed and cried and bled for each other. They were always there to support one another.

When Lou died that was so sad. Spike barely made it back. If it weren't for Sam, Spike may not have. Ever since then though, Greg, Ed, Wordy, Spike, Jules and Sam had gotten closer. Losing one of the family either tended to make the family closer or blow it to smithereens. Heather was glad they had gotten closer.

But now another family member was dying. Sam. Samtastic. Oh that sliced deep and laid her heart wide open. Heather wondered if the family could weather Sam's loss or if this would be the cause of breaking them apart.

With Jules pregnant, Heather prayed that the family would stay close. Jules was going to need every single one of them when Sam was gone. She knew that she, Jim, Blaze, Lizzy, Mason, Marsaili, Winds and Sam's parents would be there for her. But Jules would need Greg, Ed, Spike and Wordy more.

Fortifying herself with several deep breaths Heather opened the door. The room was packed. Wow news traveled fast. In addition to the team the room held Commander Holleran, a few SRU members she did not know, Wordy, Shelley, Sophie, Clark and Dean.

Heather went directly to Jules. She crouched down in front of her and placed a hand on Jules' arm. Then she said "Sam's awake and asking for you Jules. You will have a few moments to talk to him before they take him back for the MRI."

Jules lifted her tear stained face. Her eyes were red rimmed "Sam's awake?"

Heather could see that Jules' eyes were lost and dazed. Heather wondered if this is how she would look if she ever found out Jim was dying and there was not a damned thing she could do about it.

"Yes. And asking for you" Heather repeated softly. Then she stood and said "I'm here to take you back to Sam."

Unwrapping her arms from her legs Jules lowered them and then noticed all the people in the room. When did they get here? She stood up none to steady. Her legs did not want to work even though she desperately wanted to get to Sam.

Heather took Jules' arm to steady her and guided Jules across the room. Everyone was quiet and parted making a path for them. Heather could feel the concern coming off all of them in waves.

As she opened the door, Heather heard Spike ask in a questioning voice "He's awake. That's good right?"

Then as the door closed behind her, Heather heard Greg's calming voice "Yes Spike, that is a good thing. Now we wait for the second MRI."

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Ladies Room_**

Heather guided Jules to the ladies room first "Maybe you would like to wash your face before you see Sam."

Jules only nodded. In the ladies room she splashed her face and then dried it as she looked at her reflection. It was a haunted reflection. She did not recall much of the waiting room conversations but she did hear Sam was exposed to Xenon gas and that was what caused him to vomit and pass out.

Taking several deep breaths Jules tried to compose herself. Sam did not need to see her haunted look. She needed to be strong for him like he was for her. She forced a smile then turned to Heather.

Heather could not resist. She drew Jules into a hug and then said "I know Jules and I will keep your secret."

Jules pulled back "You know?"

Heather nodded "Sam told Jim because Sam is worried about you and the baby. He wants you to get checked out. We will do that first because Sam is actually already down at the MRI. You can see him after you are checked out. Sam will do better once he knows you and the baby are okay."

She had been a little worried about the baby after yesterday's fall and then today's exposure to the gas. She wasn't too sure if throwing up was related to the pregnancy or the gas. But Jules tended to think it might be the gas since Greg also got sick.

Jules nodded "Thank you Heather. You are such a good friend."

Heather put her arm around Jules' waist and said "Anytime Jules. You are a good friend too."

The two walked back to the ER area and got Jules situated in a room so that an ultrasound could be done.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Private ER Waiting Room_**

Winnie took the seat next to Spike and gently took his hand. She could see Spike was trying to hold it together. He was such a sweet, caring man. Winnie hated seeing him hurting like this.

First he lost Lou. That was horrific. Now Spike was losing Sam. Just as horrific.

She had heard Sam on the headset. She could not stop the tears. Peter had come in early thank goodness and she asked him to take over the dispatch desk.

At first she wondered if she should come to the hospital. But then she decided that she just had too. For Sam, for Jules and for Spike.

As she sat there with all of them waiting for news on Sam she began thinking about her rule. Spike was clearly the perfect guy. But her rule was keeping him at arm's length. Why?

Sam and Jules had found happiness. Only to have it dashed by something non work related. She told everyone her rule was so she could maintain balance. When in fact her rule was in place because she wasn't sure she could stand losing a man to the job. Police work was inherently dangerous. And SRU officers faced more danger on a daily basis than most cops saw in their entire career.

So her rule was to keep her from hurting. But it was also keeping her from loving and being loved by the perfect man.

Sam was dying. Sam and Jules had such a short time to be together. But Sam was not dying from something on the job. No he was dying from a brain tumor. That was something that could happen to anyone.

Who could say that if she found someone as perfect as Spike, who was not a cop, that she would not feel the pain of loss to something like a brain tumor? No one. It could happen. So why was she hanging onto that rule?

Winnie made a decision. Screw the rule. She would not rebuff the next time Spike asked her out. Oh and she would encourage him so there would be a next time.

But right now she would be there for him as a friend. Spike needed someone right now.

Spike looked down at his hand. Slowly he turned to verify what his mind was telling him. Yes. Yes, it was Winnie. She was holding his hand. She was looking at him with those soulful dark chocolate eyes.

His other hand moved to cover hers as his voice was a bit raspy "Winnie you are here. You heard?"

Winnie nodded "I heard Sam. I know. I'm here for you Spike. If you need anyone to talk too or just someone to sit with."

Spike nodded "Thanks Winnie."

He leaned back and held fast to Winnie's hand as he closed his eyes. A strange mix of happiness and sadness coursed through him. Was it wrong to be happy that Winnie was here for him when he was so devastated by Sam's news?"

Spike heard a buzzing in his ear that was unclear but put him at ease. Somehow the buzzing made him realize it was okay to feel both. His body relaxed slightly with the warmth of Winnie's hand.

 _Karael floated over to Lou and asked "What did you whisper to Spike to calm him so much? He was wound tighter than a high-tension spring."_

 _Lou smiled "I told him it was okay to feel both emotions. And not to give up on either Sam or on pursuing Winnie."_

 _Karael grinned "Ed's not gonna know what to do if another SRU couple comes together."_

 _A sparkle of mischief shone in Lou ethereal eyes "Oh he is just gonna have to get used to some PDAs in the barn I think. Just whisper to Ed that it is no different than his love of Sophie and that should have him accepting it. Besides, Spike and Winnie are not on the same team like Sam and Jules. No priority of life issues to deal with."_

" _True, true. So how long before they actually go on a date?" Karael asked._

 _Lou shrugged "I'm not sure. I think Spike will take it slow. Winnie will need to encourage him. She shot him down once already."_

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Room Two_**

Sam was wheeled back into ER treatment room two. He was now without oxygen. His breathing had returned to normal. He had a small bandage on the back of his head where it had been hit by flying debris.

Jim and Dr. Fraser had come with him to the MRI. Both wanted to make sure there were no malfunctions, screw ups or issues with the MRI. When it was done, Jim came back with him and Dr. Fraser said he would be examining the results and would be in to talk to him soon.

Sam saw Jules sitting in a chair in his treatment room. Never was there a sight that did his heart more good than seeing Jules. She gave him a small smile. Sam could tell she was being brave. God love her for that. If she was teared up he would fall apart.

Jim came in and hugged Jules then said "I'll be at the nurses' station Jules if you need me. Sam, I'll come back when Dr. Fraser comes unless you need me before then."

Both Sam and Jules said "Thanks Jim."

Heather appeared at the door and put her arm around Jim's waist as he put his arm around her shoulders. Both of them needed each other right now. Heather leaned heavily into Jim as they walked slowly to the nurses' station.

Jules went to Sam "Hey soldier. How are you feeling?"

Sam reached out for Jules' stomach "Scared for the baby. Is she alright?"

"She?" Jules asked.

Shrugging Sam said "Just a feeling I have. I have a fifty percent chance of being right."

Jules brought her other hand up and held up an ultrasound picture. She smiled "Sam this is our baby. Everything is alright. The baby is safe and okay."

Sam reached out for the picture. His baby. Their baby. Not that he could really tell anything from what he was looking at but it was their baby. She was okay. Happy tears slipped out and down.

He said "She is so tiny."

Jules smiled at Sam's use of 'she'. Jules took a tissue and wiped his eyes and decided that she would go along with she for now "Yes _she_ is tiny, about the size of a blueberry right now."

Looking up at Jules Sam said "I'm sorry I won't be here for you and little Blueberry. I want to be. I want to fight this Jules. There is no place I'd rather be than with you two. But Dr. Xerxes said …"

Jules put her finger on Sam's mouth shushing him. Then she leaned down and replaced her finger with her lips. It was a kiss that conveyed all the love she had for Sam. When she pulled back she ran her fingers through his hair.

She finally said "Let's wait to discuss this until Dr. Fraser comes back with the second MRI results. Until then it is just us three and our love. The rest of the world does not exist."

Sam nodded and scooted over a bit. Jules climbed up next to Sam and laid her head on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her. Sam felt his chest get wet and knew Jules was silently crying.

With a hitch in her voice Jules quietly said "Thank you for last night and this morning. I will cherish that time forever Sam."

"So will I sweetheart. So will I" Sam said trying to stop the tears of pain that wanted to come forth. He failed and they fell silently.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – MRI Room_**

Dr. Xerxes came personally with the MRI. The chastisement from Dr. Fraser had him rethinking how he would tell future patients their diagnosis. The two doctors stared at three sets of MRIs up on the screen.

It was abundantly clear. No questions.

Dr. Fraser turned to Dr. Xerxes "Thank you for bringing these so quickly. If you will excuse me I need to go speak with Sam."

"I'm sorry. I know he is your friend. I'm so very sorry" Dr. Xerxes said as he stared at the golf ball sized mass.

Nodding, Dr. Fraser shook Dr. Xerxes hand then headed out of the room. There was nothing left to say. It had all been said as they examined the three MRIs very closely.

Dr. Xerxes stared a moment longer then pulled down the middle MRI and shoved it back into its large envelop with a sticker that read Samuel, Braddock W.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – ER Room Two_**

Dr. Fraser entered to find Sam and Jules both asleep on the gurney. He looked to Jim and Heather.

Jim said "Sam, Jules. Dr. Fraser is here."

Jules lifted her head and tried to ease off the bed. Sam opened his eyes.

Sam stopped Jules with his arm and a quick "Stay Jules, please."

Jules stayed but sat up. Jules held one of Sam's hands while his other hand splayed against her stomach.

Dr. Fraser cleared his throat and said "Sam, Jules, I'll cut to the chase. You are fine. There is no tumor. You are not dying. To boot no concussion from the explosion either. You have a clean bill of health young man."

Sam stared at Dr. Fraser then he looked at Jules whose expression was stunned but beaming. "How? Why? What?" Sam stammered.

"There was indeed a mix up. I'm thinking only you could be this unlucky Sam. Someone does in fact have a tumor. But it is not you" Dr. Fraser stated.

A little of the joy Sam was feeling went away at the thought of someone else facing what he thought he was facing.

Jules was both ecstatic Sam was okay and a little pissed off "What kind of mix up?"

Dr. Fraser explained "It has to do with names. You are Samuel W Braddock or in patient records Braddock, Samuel W. There is another patient by the name of Braddock W Samuel or in patient records Samuel, Braddock W."

"You both had MRIs taken on the same day at York hospital. The hospital mistakenly delivered Samuel, Braddock W's MRIs to Dr. Xerxes. We only realized it when your first MRI and the third MRI were clear. We began checking every single detail and stumbled on the name" Dr. Fraser concluded with a smile.

Dr. Fraser's smile was broad, he was so happy Sam was well. He headed out of the room to start the discharge paperwork. No doubt Sam would be itching to leave now.

Jim couldn't contain himself, a loud whoop escaped from him as he crushed Sam and Jules in a hug. Heather started giggling at her enthusiastic husband. Both were overjoyed at the news.

Once Jim let them go he stepped out of the room with Heather to give Sam and Jules some privacy.

Sam and Jules looked at one another both on cloud nine. They kissed long and ardently. Both knew tonight would be a wondrous celebration of life. Their life. The life they would get to live together with little Blueberry.

* * *

 ** _Hospital – Private ER Waiting Room_**

Tension was so very thick in the waiting room and everyone was somber. Ed and Wordy were both pacing. Spike's hand held tight to Winnie's. Sophie and Shel sat near Greg.

Dean and Clark sat off to the side giving the adults some space. This was not the first time either had been in the waiting room but it was the worst.

Commander Holleran sat quietly dreading what this would do to William. He was glad it was not his place to tell William. Something this personal Sam would need to tell his father.

The door opened and Jim and Heather entered. Everyone looked to Jim for news. So focused on Jim they failed to see Jules and Sam walk into the room.

Greg asked for everyone "Jim any word on Sam?"

Jim grinned "Why don't you ask him yourself." Then he turned.

Everyone turned with him. Sam was standing there with his arm casually over Jules' shoulders.

He gave them all a WOW smile and said "It's so subdued in here. Did someone die?"

That stunned everyone.

Jules rolled her eyes "Sam not nice. Not nice at all."

Sam quickly explained "The hospital delivered the wrong results to Dr. Xerxes. A mix up that was hard to spot at first glance. Apparently, there is someone out there named Braddock W Samuel and the hospital sent his results instead of mine. I'm gonna live. No tumor. Clean bill of health."

Loud whoops of celebration filled the room. Sam was rushed by most everyone in the room.

What no one saw as they congratulated Sam was that Spike pulled Winnie to him and kissed her soundly and Winnie kissed him back without reservation.

.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Sorry to make you all think I was killing Sammy, but X was a real challenge. Hope you enjoyed the JAM. Hope you liked the little bit of Spike and Winnie and my take on why she had and dropped her rule._

 ** _Please let me know what you thought of this installment._**

 _I have the concept for Y, the last one in this series (it will tell the story of Yankee's death and how Sam was awarded the Canadian Victoria Cross)._

 ** _Special Nods to Samtastic readers (_** _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct **)** :  
\- Xacto knife from **venetiaj**  
\- Xenia from **chocolateverries** and **Guest**  
\- Xenon gas from **venetia** and **Monisse**  
\- Xenophobia/Xenophobic from **chocolateverries** , **EchoInTheSilence** , **Guest** , **pmbb** , **taylorbuck338** , **twifantasyfan** , **Biichi-gi, Elise Deschat** and **Everlost101**  
\- Xerox from **chocolateverries** , **EchoInTheSilence** , **Guest** , **twifantasyfan** and **Everlost101**  
\- X-ray from **CB14girl** , **chocolateverries** , **EchoInTheSilence** , **ferret assassin nin** , **Guest** , **musicaldolphingirl2011** , **Purpwithapen** , **taylorbuck338** , **venetiaj** , **VictoriaAnnxx** , **Elise Deschat** and **Everlost101  
** \- Xylophone from **EchoInTheSilence** , **ferret assassin nin** , **musicaldolphingirl2011** , **taylorbuck338** , **twifantasyfan** , **VictoriaAnnxx,Everlost101** , and **Elise Deschat**_


	26. Ys in Sam's Life: Yvonne, Yankee & Yo-Yo

**Ys in Sam's Life: Yvonne, Yankee & Yo-Yo**

* * *

 _ **Kandahar – Dark Secluded Spot Behind Base Bar**_

Yanking at his shirt Yolanda finally got it out of his pants waist and slipped her hands under his shirt. He was so hot. She wanted him badly. Yolanda could tell he needed a woman to take care of his baser needs. Well she was gonna be that woman tonight.

His kisses were searing hot and made her ready, so ready. Yolanda wished she had a private barracks but she shared one with Karla, one of the General's staff. So she couldn't very well take him there. It wouldn't do for Karla to walk in on them with Sam being the General's son.

Oh there was no mistaking that. Even if Sam hadn't introduced himself she could see that. Both had good looks and that air of confidence that attracted women like a moth to a flame. And thinking of flames, Sam's kisses were setting her on fire but he started to pull back.

"Don't stop" Yolanda breathlessly pleaded as her hands roamed his chest.

God he was solid muscle; ripped and lean. His striking blue eyes had captivated her first. His incredible smile and his smooth words had done the rest. She was well and truly hooked even if she knew it was only for a brief encounter. And she did know that it would be brief and it was fine by her. She wanted him as much as he wanted any woman tonight.

Sam had come in with a group of guys and they all very quickly scoped out female companionship. They were a battle hardened unit she could tell. Most likely just in from the field. And with the urgency with which he was kissing her she didn't doubt they had been in the field a long time and needed a release.

Yolanda was more than happy to give him his release. She just wished it could be in a bed. But here would do. Anywhere with him would do Yolanda thought as his hands caressed and teased her breasts in just the right way. Then she felt her zipper go down and his hand slip in.

"Yes. Yes. Yes" she moaned as his fingers deftly coaxed her upward. Her breaths came in short little pants as he slipped one then two fingers in.

Oh wow, she had not been this hot for a guy in a long time. Sam quickly brought her to the peak and she exploded. "Oh god!" she moaned out as she threw her head back.

Yolanda's head then dropped to his solid chest. She smiled and made soft noises of satisfaction as he continued to coax aftershocks from her body. As the last of them died away her hand found his zipper and pulled it down. It was time to give him his sweet release too.

She undid his button and her hand found him, hard and oh so ready. She was going to enjoy this. Sam was going to enjoy this too. Yolanda sank to her knees and took him.

Sam grabbed Yolanda's hair and raked his fingers through it as she sank down. He moaned as she took him. Her warm, moist mouth worked him over. His body strained with need for release. His hips found a complimentary motion that enhanced the pleasure she was giving him.

It had been so long. Six months in the field this time. Not a woman in sight for six whole months. Yanking himself off was nowhere near as good as this.

Sam wished he had condoms and a place to take Yolanda. But this would have to do and she was more than willing. Yolanda had actually been the one that dragged him out here. He decided to go along with it because he was man and he had man needs. And he needed the touch of a woman in the worst way.

The rhythm got intense. He was close, so close now. Sam moaned "I'm gonna … I'm close …" as he tried to disengage. Yolanda would not let him go in fact she went deeper. "God ..."

Sam's whole body stiffened as he blew his wad. Shudders coursed through his body and still Yolanda was on him. She sucked him dry. Then she trailed kisses up his body and across his jaw as he leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath. No woman had ever blown him away quite like that before.

Yolanda was sated and she loved that she was responsible for the sated look in Sam's striking blue eyes. She could tell that was a first for him as he had tried to disengage before he released. Her sultry voice said "Hmmm you tasted yummy. Anytime you want to do it again I'm game. What you do to me, ahh well, no one has such skilled hands."

Sam was coming down from his powerful release and he bent his head to gaze into Yolanda's hazel eyes "God that was … it was …." Sam was at a loss for word to describe his feelings.

Yolanda smiled "Good you are at a loss for words. Glad you liked it because I liked doing that for you."

Sam smiled at that and settled for kissing her again.

Her hands slipped down and as she tucked his member in she felt him start to harden again. Wow, if only she had time for round two. With a tinge of regret that she did not have time for more she zipped him up then zipped up her own pants.

She pulled back from his expert kisses and said "Wish we had time for more fun. Would love to have more fun with you another time when I have more time. But I gotta go. I got the night shift at the Ops center."

Yolanda stepped back and looked at Sam once more. God he was so handsome. If only she was ready to settle on one man he would be in the running. Definitely in the running! But for now, anytime he wanted to have a good time she was all in. Yolanda would stake a year's pay that he'd be damned good if they got to go all the way. Sex with him would be so good and no doubt fun.

Sam continued to lean against the wall and watched her go. His mind was blown. No woman had ever given him head quite like that. Yolanda definitely was not a shy woman and apparently she enjoyed sex as much as he did.

He tucked his shirt back in and buttoned his pants. A smile played on his face. The night was young, perhaps there was another lady willing to bide some time with him and have a mutually good time. After six months he was more than ready to go again.

Sam headed back to the bar. He thought, perhaps a beer with Matt first to slack his thirst and then another willing lady.

* * *

 _ **Colonel Sutton's Office**_

Yankee entered Colonel Sutton's office and gave a formal salute and said "Sergeant Washington reporting as ordered Sir."

He did this because one of Sutton's aides, Private Yawls, was still in the outer office even though it was well into the evening. Yankee thought that Yawls must be relatively new. He had not seen him the last time he was in Sutton's office a few months ago.

If Sutton had been alone he would have just gone in and sat down. But he would stand on ceremony so tongues would not yammer and hint at favoritism. That would do neither of them any good, because as groundless as it would be, accusations like that would still hurt both their careers.

Yankee knew that because he had one, been around a long time and two had heard all the whispered crap about Sam getting favorable treatment because his dad was the General. All any idiot had to do was open their eyes to see that was not true. Yankee had a lot of respect for Sam. Braddock was one of the hardest working soldiers he had ever run across. Just like his father, Yankee thought with an inward smile.

Men like Murphy and Hicks were idiots not to see that. He had shut their mouths a few times early on in his command. He had not heard a peep out of either of them since. But Yankee could tell they still held their beliefs that Sam got special treatment and he was sure they spoke out of turn when he was not around to stop them.

Sutton said "At ease Sergeant Washington. Please close the door and then take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment."

Doing as instructed Yankee closed the door then sat down and waited. It was clear Tom was dealing with something heavy. He waited nearly five minutes before Tom looked up.

Tom Sutton grinned at his long-time friend "How are things at home with Martha and Rosie?"

Yankee shook his head. Tom would never give up calling Mary, Martha. "Mary and Rosie are well, thank you for asking. I enjoyed my two months with them. Got some new pictures I can share with you." He took out his phone and pulled one up and turned it so Tom could see.

"My goddaughter is growing so fast. So lovely. I'll have to pay a call the next time I get home" Tom said.

Yankee smiled at the picture of his one and a half year old daughter before he put his phone away. He said "She called me Daddy for the first time while I was on leave. Sweet music to my ears."

Then Yankee looked back at Tom and said "But I doubt Rosie and Mary are why you called me in here tonight. What's up?"

Shifting back to professional soldier Colonel Sutton replied "You are correct. We have an op that just came up and I wanted to send Blaze's unit in for it but they just got leave after months in the field. They are battle weary and need time to recoup. But this mission has a set schedule that cannot be changed."

His face impassive Yankee asked "What's the nature of the mission? Normally these things go through Pooffy."

Sutton nodded "True but this one involves the General and some high tribal elders and we cannot afford any screw ups so I'm coordinating it. General Braddock agreed to the meeting even though it is a very high risk to him. We have the potential to turn the tide against the Taliban in sector Y6 if this meeting goes well. The General's security unit under Lieutenant Galloway will be covering the General specifically but we need to secure the meeting location before we can allow the General to go in. So, I need your unit to secure the location."

"Okay. Give me the details" Yankee responded.

Sutton laid out the details fully for Yankee. Then he sat back while Yankee digested them and thought through his plans and needs. Sutton stood and went to his door to speak to his newest aide.

Tom was still trying to get a handle on young Private Yawls. He missed his trusted aide Private Bransworth but Bransworth so deserved his promotion and transfer to the elite intelligence unit based in Ottawa. Not only did that young man prove his worth in intelligence gathering and analysis he knew how to keep him supplied in coffee. Tom never had to ask.

But Yawls on the other hand, well he needed a lot of prompting even though Tom knew Bransworth had given Yawls the lowdown on his coffee addiction. Coffee was the only thing that kept him going for his normal sixteen hour days.

The Colonel stated "Private Yawls I need you to bring in two coffees. One piping hot and one iced."

"Yes Sir" Private Yawls answered and the stood up from his desk.

Yawls groused silently as he went. He was soldier not a coffee boy. All it seemed he did since he became one of the Colonel's aides was go get the man coffee. He wished he worked for Major Plouffe, he had agreed that the task of getting the Colonel's coffee was beneath him. Last night he had bumped into the Major and spilt the Colonel's coffee on him. He expected to be dressed down and put on report for that because the Colonel's coffee always had to be scalding hot according to Bransworth.

But the Major was actually very nice to him. He said it was okay. He even went with him to get another coffee when Yawls told the Major that the Colonel would be ticked off that he was late with his coffee.

That's when they talked a bit and he found himself complaining to the Major about doing nothing but getting coffee. Major Plouffe further surprised him when he headed to the Colonel's office with him and took responsibility for him being late. The Major told the Colonel that the reason the coffee was delayed was that he had not been watching where he was going and bumped into Yawls and spilled the coffee.

Yawls thought again, too bad I can't work for the Major. Maybe he could talk to him sometime and see if Major Plouffe could work a transfer for him. It would be nice to be appreciated as a soldier instead of just a coffee errand boy.

Ten minutes later the Colonel and the Sergeant were deep in discussion when Yawls knocked and was told to enter. Yawls set the coffee down and took a peek at the mission maps and listened to a few details as he slowly left. He wanted to plan missions more than anything. That was real soldier work.

As he left, Yawls didn't close the door all the way. Everyone else was gone so he decided to eavesdrop to hear the details on a real mission. In his head he could see the coordinates on the map they had laid out. What he heard sounded exciting.

Finishing his initial set of questions regarding the mission, Yankee sat back and sipped his iced coffee. "So these tribal elders hold a lot of sway in Y6. They want to meet with the General to do what exactly?"

Sutton took a sip of his coffee then answered "Well for one they said they could secure safer travel for the main soldiers going through that sector. They would be willing to provide intel on the goings on in several other sectors that are hotbeds of terrorist activity. But they needed to meet face to face with the General to take his measure before they will agree to pass on the intel."

"Would that intel be reliable?" Yankee asked skeptically.

Sutton read the skepticism in Yankee's voice that reflect his own level of uncertainty "Suhail Yusuf, the Intelligence Operative who has been working that sector and is the initiator this little pow-wow, seems to think the tribal elders can be trusted. Yusurf is good at his job, he understands the culture better than most and he did broker that deal in section D2. So based on Yusuf's claims, the General is willing to meet with them and make his own assessment."

Putting down his coffee, Sutton added "As you well know we have had a hell of a time in the surrounding sectors. Blaze's unit has been in those sectors for months. They would clear one stronghold only to have two more show up. It's a risk but we badly need some reliable intel to determine where the leaders of that cell are so we can go in and take them out for good. Cut off the head of the snake so to speak."

Yankee raised an eyebrow "I'm beginning to think we are dealing with a hydra rather than a simple snake. Every time we cut off the head of one terror cell two more cells grow."

"You have point. But … as far as securing the location, what do you think? Is it doable?" Sutton asked.

Setting his cup down Yankee pointed to the map "For this to work I need to position my men here, here and maybe here. And I need a better sniper than I have. Murphy has improved some with practice but his skills are still not up to what I need for this mission. This location leaves my unit rather exposed. I need someone I can trust to have our backs and the General's if something goes sideways after he arrives."

Sutton nodded. He was afraid Murphy wasn't quite up to par. That is why he wanted to send Blaze's unit in. Sam was by far the best sniper they had. Watchdog and Viper were his next best options. But Viper was in the Sudan currently on a mission and Watchdog was in Canada. Neither could be here in time for this mission.

This meeting needed to take place. Tom hated to do it to Sam but he had no other choice. Sutton said "What if I assign Sam Braddock to your unit for this mission?"

Yankee sighed "You said they just spent months in the field and needed a break. Is Braddock up to it?"

"I'm not sure. But if he was?" Tom asked.

"Well if he is then yeah. Hell yeah! Sam's the best damned sniper we have. His speed and accuracy are real assets. That kid amazes me still" Yankee said with a smile.

Yankee really liked when Sam joined his unit for missions. The last time, Sam had saved all their bacon and taken out eight targets that had gotten the drop on his unit. The joint missions they did with Blaze's unit were good too.

Blaze had formed one hell of unit and he could see why they were the elite unit. No one held a candle to them. As much as Yankee would like to have the elite unit here, the caliber of his men fell short, especially Murphy.

Colonel Sutton buzzed the outer office. When Private Yawls answered he directed "Private Yawls I need you to go find Master Corporal Braddock and bring him to my office pronto."

Tom sat back and grinned "You know, William might just get a kick out of his son covering his ass. I know he will feel safer with Sam in over watch."

Yankee finished the last of his coffee and wanted more. He set the cup down and chuckled "This is probably as close as we will ever come to seeing Badass and Badass Jr. working together."

Sutton chuckled "Now that is a unit I would have loved to seen. Those two together would be unstoppable."

Both men grinned and their conversation turn to personal matters and remembering old times as they waited for Sam to join them.

* * *

 _ **Inside Base Bar**_

Sam found Matt sitting at a table with Dave Haverlik and three women. Prefect he thought. He sauntered up and sat down between two of the women on the only seat available.

He gave his trademark smile and said "Hi I'm Sam. I see you need a refill there." He waved over the waitress and said "Another round please."

The waitress smiled. Wow he was attractive she thought. She said "Comin' right up."

Sam turned back to Matt and just grinned.

Matt chuckled "So where you been Sammy?"

"Around" Sam answered noncommittally.

"Around where?" Matt chuckled wagging his eyebrows at Sam.

Matt knew damned well where, with who and for what. While he himself was looking for Miss Right, Sammy was looking for Miss Right Now.

"Here and there" Sam answered with a devilish grin then asked "So who are these lovely ladies we have here?"

Matt could see that 'The Sinner' was out in full force tonight. But it had been a long, hard six months in the field and Sammy deserved some fun. So Matt introduced the ladies "Well on your left is Farrah, to your right is Joy and next to me is Crystal. They all work in the Ops Command Center."

Dave watched mesmerized as Sam engaged in conversation with the ladies and all three women gravitated to Sam. Damn he was a lady magnet. No one stood a chance with Sam around. Sam's natural charm and good looks had all the ladies hot to trot for him.

But Dave just grinned. He liked Sam. Sam was a good guy and he shared the wealth. Sam would reel them in and then steer the ladies to others. As he watched Sam charm the ladies Dave's mind wandered a bit.

He had joined Yankee's unit shortly after Yankee took command. That was right about the time Sam was recovering from wounds. Their units did several training sessions together during Sam's recovery. Once Blaze's unit was back in full swing their units did a few joint missions and several times Sam had joined their unit for missions calling for extreme sniping skills.

That seemed to piss off Murphy. Dave did not understand Murphy's and Hicks' dislike of Sam. He had talked with Sam often when they took watch together on those missions.

Hicks' allegations that Sam got favorable treatment because his dad was the General didn't seem to hold water. In fact, it looked to Dave like Sam worked ten times harder than anyone. It must be rough being the General's kid; so many expected so much from Sam.

And if his Sergeant was any measure, and Yankee was, then Sam was damned good and deserved to be in Blaze's unit right along with the rest of Blaze's guys. They were simply the elite unit, the best here. They did the most missions and the hardest missions. Although his unit was no slouch, they only came close to Blaze's unit performance.

Someday, Dave would love the opportunity to join Blaze's unit. But that would mean that Blaze's current unit would have to suffer a loss. And that was not something Dave wanted to happen.

Dave tuned back in as Sam drew him into the conversation. For the next hour or so the six of them talked, laughed and drank beer.

During that time Sam saw that Matt was interested in Crystal and Dave was eyeing Farrah up quite openly. Sam did his best to secure the women for the guys. He talked up Matt and Dave, while paying attention to Joy, making it clear to the ladies that he was attracted to Joy. But he only chose Joy based on what he had observed were Matt's and Dave's wants. Sam was having a good time and Dave was currently relating a story from when he was stationed in the Sudan.

Dave had the attention of everyone when he said "So there we were on a protection detail of some Sudanese big wig in southern Kenya for some regional conference. After the conference ended he wanted to visit the Amboseli National Park on the Kenya-Tanzania border. Everything was going fine but apparently his opposition located us."

"We were deep into the park at one of the locations that allowed visitors to get out of the vehicles. That's when everything went to hell and we were surrounded with no way out. Then out of the blue this troop of about two hundred yellow baboons comes barreling through."

"The yellow baboons must have been spooked by all the gun fire. Well it scared the hell out of those surrounding us. They ran for their vehicles with many of the yellow baboons racing in the same directions. Our unit secured the big wig and dealt with the threat. As we regrouped we were laughing at how the yellow baboons saved our asses. That is until we saw that there was this one yellow baboon mother dead on the ground. One of the idiots we dealt with must have shot it. A little baby yellow baboon was holding onto the dead mother."

Dave's face went all soft as he said "I couldn't leave it there to die. So I got out my spare shirt and wrapped it up and put it in my pack. All the guys helped me keep it alive until we found one of the game keepers. I handed off the little fella. They said the little fella would not be accepted back into the troop or make it alone in the wild so they were going to send it to a zoo to be taken care of."

All the women said "Awww."

Farrah leaned in close and laid a hand on Dave's arm "How sweet."

Matt was grinning as Crystal hung on his arm and he thought, damn Sam was still the perfect wingman. Matt still didn't quite know how Sam did it. He figured though that Sam didn't quite know how either. In fact, Matt thought that Sam didn't seem fully aware of his effect on the opposite sex. Perhaps that was part of the attraction.

Sam saw Dave milk that story for all it was worth and he had Farrah hooked. Dave would be having fun tonight for sure. Catching Matt's eye Sam grinned. Yeah tonight would be fun for all of them. Matt was having a good time with Crystal too.

Though, Sam knew that Matt's version of fun was quite different than his. Matt liked to take it slow and get to know the woman. He was satisfied with second base if Sam had to put a term to it. Matt was as far as Sam knew still waiting for Miss Right before taking things further. It was old fashioned but part of Matt's charm too. Women tended to feel safe and cared for in Matt's presence.

Their differences had earned them nicknames when they were at LFAATC in Aldershot. The guys they trained with and went to the bars with started calling Matt 'The Saint' and him 'The Sinner'. The nicknames fit pretty damned well back then.

Hell to some extent they still did, but he had curbed his excesses. Or more correctly, being in the field constantly had curbed his excesses. Being exhausted all the time tended to put a damper on things. If he had any downtime between missions he was typically catching up on sleep.

However, this was one of the rare times he had slept the entire time on the way back to base. Sam suspected that Patch slipped him a sleeping pill right after the mission because he was nearly dead on is feet but still wired. So tonight, although rare, he was feeling somewhat rested and he was eager for a good time.

Speaking of good times, Sam glanced at Joy and smiled. He was just about to make his move on Joy when a Private approached their table.

All conversation stopped when the Private asked "Are any of you Master Corporal Braddock and if not do you know where I might find him?"

So much for fun times Sam thought thinking that Plouffe was summoning him for yet another mission the General was sending him on. He answered "You found him."

Private Yawls stated "Colonel Sutton requests your presence in his office now. He might be a little ticked when you arrive though. It's taken me an hour to find you."

Sam turned to Matt and said "At least it's not Plouffe or I'd be headed out for another mission for sure. Let Blaze know where I'm going."

"Will do" Matt nodded and said.

Sam turned to Joy and gave her a smile "Sorry duty calls. Another time?"

Joy smiled "Absolutely." Then she sighed sadly. Joy had been looking forward to getting to know Sam better. She had been glad he honed in on her and not Crystal or Farrah. But now she was the one alone. Damn.

Dave watched Sam go and wondered about the Plouffe comment. But then Farrah leaned in close and his mind shifted back to her. He was gonna enjoy tonight.

Yawls headed out with the Master Corporal with him and thought why wouldn't you want to be going on another mission? I would kill to be getting to do what you do.

Matt watched Sam leave and hoped it wasn't another mission and wondered why Sutton would be summoning Sam to his office this late at night. Then he hoped it was nothing bad like his sister or mother was ill or hurt. Matt still harbored the thought that Mrs. Braddock was an abused wife.

He never shared that thought with Sam. But Matt had shared with Sam how concerned his mom appeared to be about him when he had that video call with her. How she had teared up and looked to be stroking his face. Sam had not really believed him. But Sam had started writing his mother and sister after he recovered. Matt could see that Sam was protective of them even if he felt they did not love him.

His mother responded rapidly and sent him several letters. His sister Natalie not so much; Matt got the sense from the two letters she sent that she was quite self-absorbed and a party girl. But he kept that opinion to himself. Sam would not take it well if anyone disparaged his sister even if it was deserved.

But it was nice to see Sam starting to piece together a new relationship with his mother. Sam had felt the loss of her love deeply. Matt could tell Sam yearned for the days of his youth before Sara died; for the time in his life when he felt the love of his mother. Maybe with the time and distance between then and now they could reconnect. Matt had hope.

Crystal leaned into Matt "You look worried. You want to go somewhere and talk?"

Matt turned his attention back to Crystal. After all Sam's wingman work he could not let this opportunity go to waste. Matt smiled and said "Sure, I know this quiet spot near the barracks. Dark enough to view all the stars in the sky."

Standing up Crystal said "Sounds nice."

The two of them headed out. At the same time Dave and Farrah headed out for Farrah's room. Farrah's roommate was working the night shift in the ops center. Joy looked around the room and sighed. Another night alone she thought; par for the course here. She finished her beer and headed back to her barracks to sleep alone.

* * *

 _ **Colonel Sutton's Office**_

Yankee had gone and gotten them more coffee while they waited for Sam to show up. He and Tom had a good time catching up too. They had time since the unit would not be leaving until tomorrow night and he would finalize the plans with his unit in the morning.

As Sam approached the Colonel's office he shifted masks from good time playboy to full soldier. He came to crisp military stop and snapped to attention as he saluted. Then he stated "Master Corporal Braddock reporting as ordered Sir."

Yawls slouched down in his chair as Braddock entered the Colonel's office. It felt good to be off his aching feet. He had walked all over the base looking for Braddock. He was none too pleased to be working this late either. He would have liked to be kicking back in the bar with a beer too. But no, the Colonel chose him to stay late today.

Colonel Sutton looked at Sam and was still astonished that he had recovered so quickly and so well from his captivity. He said "At ease soldier."

Sam went to parade rest and then waited.

Yankee looked at Sam with a critical eye. He looked mostly rested but still on the tired side. There were small smudges of dark circles under his eyes. He then asked "Braddock how are you feeling?"

Sam thought that was an odd question but immediately answered "Fit for duty Sergeant."

Yankee grinned. Sam never screwed up and called him Sir. On missions he used Yankee and in formal settings he used Sergeant. Yankee continued "That's good to hear. I need your skills for a mission tomorrow. I hate to eat into your downtime but I need a sniper of your caliber. The full unit will brief at 0700 but I want to get your input on positions tonight."

Colonel Sutton leaned forward and said "If you will take a look at the map, here is the location that we need to secure."

Sam stepped forward. He eyed the Yankee's iced coffee. He was gonna need some real soon. He switched his eyes to the map.

The Colonel did not miss the look. William and he both survived on coffee and he suspected Sam did too. He called out to his aide "Private Yawls, I need you to go get three coffees. One hot and two iced." Then he looked at Sam and said "Thought you might like one, it's late and we're gonna be at this awhile."

Sam allowed a small grin "Thanks Colonel that is much appreciated."

The three of them were heads down in discussion when Yawls brought in the coffee. As before when he left he looked at the map and then kept the door slightly ajar.

He heard Braddock say that the topography of the meeting place made it hard to secure from just one location. Braddock agreed with the placement of the men once the actual building was secured. But he suggested a secondary sniper location.

Yawls was in a bad mood tonight and he became incensed when two hours later he was sent for coffee yet again. Then the meeting finally broke up a half hour later he listened in as Sergeant Washington spoke with Braddock as they walked out of the office. It ticked him off that just because Braddock was the General's son he got special treatment.

Yankee grinned as he and Sam left the Colonel's office. He was glad he discussed the plan with Sam tonight. He had good input on the positions. But Yankee saw that even with two coffees Sam was worn out. Sam said he was fit for duty but Yankee could see Sam clearly needed a bit more rest. This op would be hard on him, on all of them.

So since Sam already knew the plan details and Yankee had to bring the others up to speed he decided to let Sam get a few more hours of shut eye. Yankee said "Glad to have you on board Blondie. The unit will be meeting at 0700 but you do not need to arrive until 0900."

The door to the outer office closed as they continued down the hallway and out towards the barracks.

Sam snorted and said "I'll be there at 0700 Yankee."

Giving Sam a hard look Yankee stated "No you won't, 0900 and no earlier. That's an order. I need you well rested and Blaze would kill me if didn't take good care of you."

Sam chuckled "Okay 0900 it is."

* * *

 _ **Between**_ _ **Unit**_ _ **Barracks and**_ _ **Base Command Center**_

Yawls was on yet another coffee run for the Colonel. That man drank too damn much coffee. After Sergeant Washington and Braddock left, the Colonel got a call so he had to stay even later. That was two hours ago now. Didn't the Colonel know people needed sleep?

On his way back from the mess Yawls saw Braddock at a distance outside of the barracks with a gorgeous, leggy, blonde woman. Braddock had his arms around her holding her tight. That irritated him even more. Not only did Braddock not have to be at the briefing at 0700 like everyone else he was out gallivanting with a woman. Braddock clearly got away with a lot.

Yawls was busy watching Braddock as he pushed the golden blonde hair behind the ear of the woman and pull her head to his chest as he stroked the back of her hair. Yawls was fantasizing it was himself holding that leggy blonde hottie instead of Braddock. He did not see the man standing on the walkway and ran smack dab into him.

The Colonel's coffee went flying and spilled all down his front. Yawls cussed a blue streak as he pulled his uniform shirt away from his chest. He looked up at the man he had run into and froze. God damn, he did it again. Major Plouffe was covered in the Colonel's coffee for the second time in two days.

Major Plouffe was watching Braddock, his toy soldier, as he took liberties with that woman. He thought he should report him for conduct unbecoming and fraternization. He was so focused on how that would be a slap in the face to the General that he did not see the Private walking toward him.

As hot coffee splattered all over him Plouffe could not believe his damned bad luck; twice in two days. But Plouffe reined in his anger and forced a smile to his face when he saw who it was. He was pissed off beyond belief at the inept little shit. But that would not serve his purposes.

Private Bransworth had been incorruptible. Plouffe had tried many times and was rebuffed at each approach. He still wondered why the Colonel promoted Bransworth and transferred him to a primo position in Canada. All Bransworth ever seemed to do was get the Colonel coffee.

Major Plouffe needed a mole in the Colonel's office like he had Merrill in the General's office. And after last night, Plouffe could see that Yawls was just the type of yellow-bellied yokel that would suit his purposes.

In the past year, ever since his toy soldier had returned to active duty after recovering it had been harder to cover things up in the Colonel's office. Luckily the missions he sent his toy soldier on lately had called for high-level sniper skills. Otherwise, he may not have gotten away with sending Braddock out when his unit had the occasional down time.

He had been looking for a someone to approach in the Colonel's office with Bransworth now gone. A prime candidate came along last night; the idiot had run right into him. All it would take was a bit of grooming and he would have his mole in the Colonel's office.

Plouffe said in a slick voice "I see the Colonel has you running coffee for him at all hours of the day. Too bad he does not recognize your true capabilities and give you tasks befitting your abilities and skills."

Yawls nodded and fumbled out "Yeah. I'm mean yes Sir. I mean no Sir."

Putting a hand on the Private's shoulder, Plouffe said "No need to get all flustered. The Colonel is blind. I know. I've been the object of his blindness many times. Should be a Lieutenant Colonel right now but the Colonel chooses to ignore my abilities and skills too."

Yawls smiled. He liked the Major. "It would be nice if he would recognize my abilities. I mean I could have been of use in his planning session tonight. I'm a whiz at reading the topology maps. I have a head for remembering facts, figures and coordinates too. I should be doing more analyst and mission planning work. Not running after coffee."

Plouffe saw an opportunity. Offhandedly he asked "Planning session?"

Yawls rattled off what he had overheard as he eavesdropped. Never once did it cross his mind that he was revealing top secret information; information that could be used by men with dirty hands to cause harm and possibly spell death for soldiers. And Yawls did not know that Major Plouffe definitely had dirty hands.

Major Plouffe smiled. This was easier than he thought. He pumped Yawls for information and it spewed out. This was a prime opportunity to rid himself of not only the General and his toy soldier but to ruin the Colonel's career too. He was sure to get that promotion if the Colonel was disgraced by running the op that got General Braddock killed. Now if he could just figure out how to do it.

* * *

 _ **Outside**_ _ **Unit**_ _ **Barracks**_

Sam held Anastasia as she cried again; he pulled her close and stroked her hair trying to give her some comfort. He had spent the last two hours consoling her. He had been on his way to the barracks to sleep when he came across her. She was just walking in a dazed state with a letter hanging limply in her hand.

It took a few minutes to get her to talk but then Sam found out that Anastasia's mother had passed away. Apparently her mother was on a humanitarian mission in South America and contracted yellow fever. Her mother was in a remote area and treatment was days away. Anastasia's mother went into the toxic phase and had died on the way to get treatment.

Anastasia was devastated. She had been on a covert op for two months and just got the letter tonight. Her mother had died a month ago and she missed the funeral. Sam had listened as Anastasia told him about her mother. She told several stories about her and her mother spending time on the family yacht. From her stories, Sam could see where Anastasia got a lot of her characteristics.

Pulling back from Sam, Anastasia looked up at him with teary eyes "Thanks for listening, for being here."

Sam tucked her fly-away hair behind her ear yet again "What are brothers for if not to be there when their sister needs them?"

Anastasia caressed his face "You look tired. I should be going; you need to be up early. Be careful out there."

Sam leaned down and gently kissed her cheek "You get some rest too. If you need to talk more, Matt and the guys will be here, they have a week off to rest. I'm heading out with Yankee's unit."

She shook her head "You need rest too."

Sam gave her a lopsided smile "I'm good. You want me to walk you back to your barracks?"

"No. I'll be fine" she said then kissed Sam full on the lips.

Sam enjoyed the kiss but then chuckled "You gotta stop kissing me like that. I'm not into incest."

That got a laugh and a smile from Anastasia "Sammy you are too funny. Catch you on the flipside. Thanks again for taking care of me tonight and letting me tell you about my mom."

"Anytime" Sam said.

Then he watched Anastasia walk away. She was an amazing woman. He hoped one day she would find a man that would treat her like the treasure she was.

Sam turned and then headed to his barracks as he yawned. So much for having a good time tonight or having any downtime he thought. Matt and the guys were gonna be ticked that he was being sent out on a mission tomorrow. But at least it was with Yankee's unit. Sam knew that Yankee and Haverlik had his back in that unit. He would not be alone.

* * *

 _ **Mission Briefing Room – 0900**_

Sam opened the door to the briefing room and quietly slipped in and stood in the back. Several pairs of eyes turned and looked at him. One was friendly, Dave's smile was welcoming.

Two were glaring with contempt. Murphy's he expected. The man was an asshat and there was no love lost between them.

Hick's he did not fully understand. Sam wondered what he had done to earn his dislike. But then again he was in the same camp as Murphy he guessed. Didn't matter what he did or didn't do, the fact he was the son of the General was enough for Hicks to dislike him.

The fourth set of eyes was identical to his. But they were unreadable. The General gave him a curt nod then turned his attention back to Yankee who was outlining the plans they had made last night.

Sam was about to sit down when Yankee asked him to come forward and explain the over watch part of the mission. He strode to the front and took the laser pointer from Yankee and pointed at the map displayed. He said "As Yankee indicated the unit will be spread out. As such and due to the topography of the area we need two over watch positions."

"I will be located here in the primary position. It will give me a view of seventy percent of the area. But the remaining thirty percent will be covered by a secondary sniper positioned here. The secondary position is a critical position because there is possible access to the meeting location via this path. There is no visibility to that area from the primary over watch position" Sam explained to the units as Sam used the laser pointer to show them the locations and path.

Lieutenant Galloway asked "So you will have clear view of the General's route from the primary position?"

"Yes Sir" Sam answered.

Mike studied the map and then turned to Yankee "Who will be in your secondary over watch position?"

Yankee looked at Murphy and said "Murphy with Hicks as his spotter. Haverlik will be Braddock's spotter. The rest of the team, Lang, Rivera, Yates and myself will be closer in to the location to provide ground support if needed."

Nodding Mike said "Plan looks solid. But I still don't like that location. It has too many ravines, caves and access points and the terrain is rough and hilly." He turned to Yusurf and asked "Are you sure this is the only place the elders are willing to meet?"

Yusurf nodded "Yes. I did try to get them to agree to the location you wanted but this house is on land belonging to one of the elders and he insists on here. He says your location is off his land and he is not willing to rile his neighbor by having the meeting on his land."

The planning meeting continued for another couple of hours as everyone comprehended their role and the sequence of events that would happen. Yankee's unit would go in under cover of darkness tonight. They would clear and secure the area then hunker down in wait for the elders to arrive. Once the elders were there Yankee would radio in and the General would arrive. Yankee's unit would provide cover until the General left then they would follow the elders to see if they met with anyone else afterwards.

General Braddock stood and said "Plan is as solid as it is going to get. Sergeant Washington, Lieutenant Galloway see to your unit's needs. Colonel a moment of your time if you will."

Everyone filed out of the mission room leaving William and Tom alone.

When the door closed William asked "Tom, why is Samuel with Yankee's unit? Didn't you say his unit just got back from a long mission? He looks like crap Tom."

Tom rubbed his neck "Will, I had no choice. We need his skills. And really Will, I don't like this mission. It is too high risk, the location is horrible. But you are bound and determined to go. So I want the best covering you. And you damned well know Sam is the best."

A small smile played on William's face "He is the best. But I still don't like it."

Tom patted William's shoulder "Yankee will have his back. You know that. It's your back I'm most worried about. This just does not feel right. But Yusurf has never been wrong before."

General Braddock nodded "No he has not. That is why I'm willing to go along with this. If we can get a local foothold in that sector it could have a significant impact. I trust the plans that Washington and Galloway have put together."

Tom smiled "Sam had a hand in that. That boy of yours identified the need for the secondary sniper position."

"Good with a rifle and deadly with geometry" William said with a grin. "Samuel did excel in math. One of his first tutors, before Corporal Duffy, accused young Samuel of cheating on his math tests. The man could not believe Samuel did the calculations in his head without need of a calculator or to write out the problems. He was surprised when he was proven wrong."

"Shortly after that Corporal Duffy came along. I was so glad he did. He challenged Samuel and gave him an excellent education. Samuel actually got an offer to attend Yale University on a full scholarship. But Samuel was bound and determined to join the police force so he turned it down."

"I never knew that he had that offer" Tom said with surprise in his voice.

William sighed "Yeah well, Samuel and I were at odds big time then. It was easier to push it down and not talk about it."

Turning back to business the General asked "So who is running the Ops Command for this mission?"

Grabbing his coffee Sutton said "That would be one of our best. Captain Yolanda Mitchell. We will have the satellites in position to scan the outlying areas."

"Good." Seeing Sutton's empty cup and finding the need for some caffeine too General Braddock said "Let's go grab a coffee then we can meet with Yusurf one last time to ensure I have the latest details on the elders."

The two headed out.

Neither saw Major Plouffe grinning broadly as he briskly walked away. With what he learned from Yawls last night and from what he had garnered just now from Murphy, Plouffe knew who to contact. By mid-morning tomorrow he would be rid of the General, his toy soldier and the Colonel would take all the blame for a FUBAR'ed mission that got the General killed and wiped out a whole unit.

* * *

 _ **Inside**_ _ **Unit**_ _ **Barracks**_

Sam yawned as he laid on his bed resting. Yankee had taken one look at him after the briefing and sent him to his barracks to rest.

Actually, Yankee had started to yell at him for not getting enough sleep last night but Sam had interrupted and explained what happened with Anastasia. Yankee had nodded understanding and then pointed him in the direction of the barracks and ordered him to rest. Yankee told him he would gather his gear for him.

When he had arrived at the barracks none of the guys were here. He tried to sleep but his mind would not shut off. It was already in mission mode. In his head he was recalling the terrain. The location sucked big time. Sam felt their maps were inadequate for that area.

However, the thing he worried the most about was that thirty percent of the area he would not be able to see from his vantage. It also bothered him that Murphy would be in the secondary over watch position but he had no say in that and Murphy was Yankee's sniper.

But when he finally had an opportunity to tell Blaze he was headed out on a mission again he would be able to tell him that he would have a spotter that they trusted covering his back. That should put the guys more at ease. They worried a lot when he was with other units.

Last night the guys had all been asleep when he got in. Then this morning when he woke they were all gone from the barracks. He assumed they had all gone for a run like most morning when they had downtime. It was just something they all did. He knew that Patch probably insisted they let him sleep in so that was why the barracks were empty this morning.

The door opened and Sam heard Matt, Blaze and Mason enter. He rolled over and looked at them. Mason was giving Matt grief over just sitting with Crystal under the stars last night. Sam just smiled and yawned.

Blaze turned and saw Blondie yawning but awake "Hey kid you just now waking up? Sleeping the day away I see."

Matt bounded over and noticed Sam was dressed "Nah, he's dressed. What you been up too? What did Sutton want last night?"

Blaze and Mason sat on a bunk near Blondie. Matt had told them that Blondie got called to Sutton's office when they were on their run this morning.

Sam sat up and stretched "Mission. I'm heading out in a few hours with Yankee's unit. I should be back late tomorrow afternoon though."

Mason asked "What ya doing here? Should you be prepping your gear?"

Yawning again Sam said "Yankee's taking care of that for me. He ordered me to rest. So I'm resting."

Blaze asked "Is that why you were out so late?"

"Partly" Sam said. Then his face dropped a bit "You guys need to keep an eye on Anastasia. She got some bad news yesterday. Her mom passed away a month ago and she missed the funeral because she was on an op. She's pretty broken up about it. She could use an ear and a shoulder or two right now."

Matt sat next to Sam "Yikes that had to hurt. Man if I had missed my mom's funeral I'd be a mess too. We'll be here for her. Anything you need from us for your mission?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, Yankee's got my back. He assigned Haverlik to be my spotter so I've got someone we trust on my six."

Blaze stood and said "If Yankee wants you to rest you better lay back down and get some shut eye. When do you have to meet up with the unit?"

Sam checked his watch "1500, so in a little over two hours."

"Okay. Matt you stay here and made sure Blondie rests. Mason, come with me. I still don't trust Murphy so we're gonna recheck all Blondie's gear and hold onto it until he heads out. I don't want any tampering or stupid shit that he tries to do" Blaze stated.

Sam laid back again and smiled. It was nice to have family that cared. He closed his eyes and actually slipped off to sleep.

Matt went to his own bunk and pulled out his new toy. The PX had yo-yos of all things. He had always wanted to learn to do tricks with yo-yos. Now he had a few hours to just relax and do just that.

* * *

 _ **Ottawa – Braddock's Home**_

Natalie called out as she entered the library "Mom I'm home. I brought in the mail. There's a letter for you from Sammy."

Yvonne looked up and her face brightened "Really."

Natalie handed her mom the letter then turned and breezed from the room calling over her shoulder "Going out with Yvette and Mary. Don't wait up I'll be home late."

Yvonne barely heard Nat as she looked at the treasure in her hand. She held it to her breast over her heart and stood up. Yvonne headed upstairs to her special sitting room; the one done up in pale yellow and baby blue. It was a cheerful room.

It had been Sara's bedroom. Yellow and blue were her favorite colors. So when she decided to finally redo the room into a sitting room she used yellow and blue to remind her of her sweet little girl.

Yvonne could think of no better room to read Sammy's letters in. It felt like both Sammy and Sara were close to her when she was in this room. She sat in the wing back chair of soft blue fabric with tiny yellow pansy flowers. She reached out across the mahogany table with an intricate inlay pattern and pulled the small wooden chest close. The wooden chest was one Sammy made as a young boy for her as a mother's day gift.

It was made with love and it didn't matter one whit to her that it was crooked. Young Sammy had done all the work himself with William supervising him. Sammy painted it blue and put stickers with yellow pansies all over it. Yvonne loved pansies.

Pansies were the birth flower of February. Both Sam and Sara were born on February ninth, two years apart. Pansies also had several meanings but most appropriately they stood for loving thoughts and remembrance.

Yvonne ran her fingers over the top of the box then opened it. It contained her treasures. A lock of blonde hair tied with a yellow ribbon. She had snipped the lock from Sara's hair before they closed the casket. It contained a locket that had a photo of all three of her beautiful babies that was taken the week before Sara died. It contained the first tooth each of her children lost and the paper cards with the first time each of them had written mommy.

It also contained a small, scratched up yellow yo-yo with a string so frayed it was about to break. Yvonne picked the yo-yo up and held it a moment. It was Sammy's. It was a treasure because it reminded her of the happy childhood young Sammy once had. The childhood he should have continued to have. The childhood he would have had if not for some drunken yokel.

This yo-yo was constantly in his possession from the day he got it. She had to banish him to the yard with it at first because he broke several vases flinging it trying to learn how to get it to roll back up. It was his fifth birthday present from Sara and he had it with him everywhere he went up until shortly after Sara died.

Yvonne never saw him play with the yo-yo again after Sara died. She actually found it in Sammy's trashcan along with his stuffed dog blue shortly after he returned from the hospital. Sam was so lost then and nothing she did could reach him, it was like he was always a yardarms length away from her. After Sara's death, young Sammy rejected everything that would give him comfort.

She had retrieved both from the trashcan. The blue dog was in his room, still ready for him, decorated for a teen. Something she had done for his sixteenth birthday hoping he would be able to handle living at home again. He would have too, if not for those stupid high school boys beating him up. She lost Sammy twice.

It hurt so badly and Yvonne wanted to hold her boy and gently stroke his golden blonde hair. Yvonne wanted him to know she loved him deeply, always had and always would. That she never blamed him for Sara's death like he thought. That she wanted to hold and comfort Sam like she had done when he was young.

Yvonne yearned for something that would never be. She wished both her children, Sara and Sam, were alive, well and whole. Years and years of pain washed over Yvonne as she held the yo-yo. Slowly she put it back into the box.

Her eyes shifted to the small folded pieces of paper in the box. A ray of light returned to her eyes. Because now her box of treasures also contained the letters Sammy sent her. The precious letters had given her a sign of hope after so many years.

Sammy was beginning to reach out to her. He had started writing her last year after he returned to active duty. The first one that arrived had shocked her. Yvonne lifted the small scrap of yellow paper from the box and reverently opened it.

His first letter was just a scrap of paper torn from a larger piece. It was just a few lines. It read: _I'm okay. It's hot here but I'm used to it. MCpl SW Braddock._

She opened the next one to savor each letter again before she opened the newest one. This one said basically the same thing and was still signed _MCpl SW Braddock_.

After that one they got a little longer but they were always signed _MCpl SW Braddock_ and they never started with any sort of salutation. No _Hi Mom_ or _Mother_ and certainly no _Dear Mom_. She yearned to see those words. But at least he was writing. That was a start.

Yvonne slowly opened the new letter and withdrew it carefully from the envelope. It was postmarked over a month ago. Mail was notoriously slow and most communicated via email. But with Sam in Special Forces she knew their access to such things was less often than regular soldiers because more often than not they would be at remote camps or in the field.

Unfolding the letter Yvonne smiled as she looked at his neat script. Then she froze. A lump the size of a yeti formed in her throat. Tears clouded her eyes and she hastily wiped them away not wanting her vision impaired.

The letter started _Mother_. Her eyes tracked to the bottom of the page as the flame of hope ignited and burned brightly in her heart.

A yell of "Thank you Lord" burst forth from Yvonne. The letter was signed _Your Son, Sam_.

The contents didn't matter. Yvonne crumpled the letter as she held it to her heart and cried happy tears. Hope, she had hope.

* * *

 _ **Inside Unit Barracks**_

Matt almost got it. Yo-yos were trickier than he imagined. But he was having a blast even if he couldn't yet get the yo-yo to return to the top of the string. Ripsaw, Patch and Winds kept giving him quiet pointers. None of them wanted to wake Sam until they absolutely had too.

Blaze and Mason had returned an hour ago with all Blondie's gear. Patch had brought a meal for Blondie since he slept through lunch. It was a good thing too because from the sounds of the mission details Blaze found out, Blondie would not be back until close to dinner tomorrow if all went as planned.

Mason was watching Matt and quietly chuckling. He looked just like a little kid playing with his yo-yo. Then Mason recalled Matt's terrible childhood. It made him happy to see Matt having so much fun with a simple yo-yo.

Matt rolled up the string on the yo-yo for what seemed like the millionth time. When he was done he set it down on his bunk and headed to the bathroom.

Winds grinned mischievously and went to Matt's bunk and swiped his yo-yo. He quickly sat back down on his bunk and pretended he hadn't moved.

Patch chuckled, "Not nice Winds."

"Aw come on. Don't give me away" Winds said.

Ripsaw smiled and did a horrible impression of Hogan's Hero's Sergeant Schultz "I see nothing. I know nothing."

That had Blaze and the rest of them chuckling.

Matt came back out and arrived at his bunk. His yo-yo was gone. Matt eyed each one trying to decide who to accuse. None of them gave themselves away.

"Alright who's the ass that took my yo-yo?" Matt groused.

Innocently Winds said "What yo-yo?"

Matt targeted Winds "You know damned well what yo-yo. Give it back."

Pulling the yo-yo from under his leg Winds held it up, "Oh you mean this yo-yo?"

Matt lunged for the yo-yo.

Winds called out "Ripsaw" as he tossed the yo-yo.

Ripsaw caught it and a full blown game of keep-away was on. The laughter went from quiet chuckles to full out loud laughter and yells from Matt to give it back as he lunged and laughed along with the guys. They all forgot they were trying to be quiet not to wake Blondie as the novelty of behaving like young boys took hold of all of them, even Blaze.

Matt finally tackled Winds and ripped the yo-yo out of his hands. He yelled in triumph and slipped the string onto his finger as he got up. The rest of the guys laughed as Winds sat up rubbing his head. "Damn Hunter you tackle hard."

"Teach you to steal my yo-yo again" Matt chortled as he began to throw his yo-yo once again. He was gonna learn to do this if it killed him. Matt threw it with more force than was needed.

Sam had been awaked by the ruckus and watched a moment. He was just sitting up with an amused smile on his face when he was whacked hard just above his eye. He yelped in pain as the yo-yo bounced off his brow.

Matt stood frozen. Oh Crap! He just walloped Sam with his yo-yo.

Sam stood up.

Matt turned to flee at the look in Sam's eyes. Oh crap he was a dead man.

He almost made it to the door before Sam tackled him to the ground. They wrestled on the ground like youngsters fighting over a toy. Sam was yelling "Give me the damned yo-yo" while Matt was laughing and yelling back "No, my yo-yo, my yo-yo, you can't have it."

The guys just watched the two best friends, brothers really, go at it all in good fun. The barracks was filled with laughter as Sam tried to take Matt's yo-yo from him. Sam finally yanked the yo-yo out of Matt's hand and luckily the string slipped off his finger or it would have come too.

Sam stood up and looked down at Matt who was laying there with a sheepish expression.

"I swear Matt, you can turn even a simple yo-yo into a lethal weapon. I'm keeping this until you learn how to yo-yo safely" Sam declared with barely controlled laughter.

Matt sat up and semi-fake pouted "But how am I supposed to learn if you have my yo-yo?"

Sam went to his bunk and sat down. He looked at Matt and grinned "You figure it out. I'm keeping the yo-yo."

Patch sat down next to Blondie and said "I better put a butterfly bandage on that."

Sam reached up and sure enough it his brow was split and bleeding a little. He pointed to it and said to Matt "See what you did. Lethal man, lethal."

Matt got up and sat next to Sam "Sorry bro."

"I know. It was an accident but I'm still keeping your yo-yo. You can have it back when I get back tomorrow" Sam responded.

Patch cleaned the small wound with antiseptic and then applied the butterfly bandage.

Blaze sat down and said "Your gear is all packed kid. I spoke with Yankee too. He really liked your input on the sniper perches. Watch yourself out there."

Mason showed Blondie a bag and said "I got these for you from the PX, your favorite power bars since you won't be getting anything decent to eat." Then he put it in Blondie's pack.

Sam nodded "Thanks." He shoved the yo-yo into his pocket and said "Don't let Matt buy another yo-yo while I'm gone."

The guys all nodded.

"Aw man. Sam, give it back please" Matt begged.

"Nope. I'll show you how to use it properly when I get back" Sam said with a grin.

Matt nodded "That a promise?"

Sam put his hand on Matt's shoulder and looked him in the eyes "I promise to do all in my power to come back, but you and I know …"

"I know. I know. I just hate that the General keeps sending you out" Matt said his good humor fleeing.

Blaze said "This time it isn't the General. Yankee asked for Blondie specifically. He couldn't tell me details of course but he needs Blondie's skills to protect a high profile person."

Sam nodded. He thought yeah they don't come more high profile than his father. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. His father kept sending him out on mission after mission that could get him killed and yet he was going on this mission specifically to protect his father's life. If the guys only knew who he was being sent to protect, but of course he couldn't tell them.

He quickly downed the meal the guys had brought for him since he had slept through lunch then he geared up. As he headed out to meet Yankee's unit Sam called back "Remember, don't let Matt anywhere near a yo-yo."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – Close to Meeting Location**_

It was pitch black on a moonless night as the rear of the LAV III opened and continued to roll as eight men disembarked and faded into the night.

Night vision firmly attached the men made their way to the meeting location clearing as they went. Once they got to the lone abandoned building they began their sweep of the building and surrounding area. It was silent as the men worked.

After the hour it took to thoroughly search and clear the building and area around it, the unit broke off and two by two headed in different directions. Each pair headed to their assigned locations.

Yankee had assigned Lang and Rivera to the south. He and Yates had the north. Blondie and Haverlik were northeast of his position on the small rock outcrop on the hill. Hicks and Murphy were to the west on one of the small hills that had a narrow path between them that Blondie could not see from his position.

Sam and Dave moved with stealth and deliberation as the climbed the hill to their location as they cleared the many ravines on the way. It took thirty minutes in the dark to traverse and clear what would take them less than five minutes to cross in full daylight at a run. Reaching their location Sam and Dave shrugged off their packs and began to set up their gear.

Lying on his stomach with his new C14 Timberwolf sniper rifle positioned Sam began to scan the area using his night vision scope. Dave was using his infrared range finders to scan the area as well. Sam called in "Blondie and Baboon in position. All clear."

Twenty minutes later Hicks called out "Ironclad and Jackal in position. All clear."

Forty minutes later Lang and Rivera had cleared their section and called in.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – North of Meeting Location**_

As Yankee and Yates took up their position Yankee instructed "Bunker down and keep watch on rotating two hours."

He got 'rogers' from all three teams. Yankee then reported into Ops Command "Bravo unit in place. All quiet."

Captain Yolanda Mitchell responded "Roger. Have a good night boys. Alpha unit ETA 0800."

Yankee settled in and said to his rookie "Yates, I'll take first watch. Grab a few winks."

Yates nodded and said "Yeah, yeah" as his body shook ever so slightly as he settled in. He had been with the unit for four months but the last two they were on leave. But he was nervous about this mission. Heck he was nervous about all the missions. But Yankee seemed to watch out for him. That helped a lot. Yates closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Yankee glanced at Yates then turned his attention back to watch. His mind started mulling over his unit.

Yates was just a kid really, for Special Forces that is. He'd done well in the two months before leave but he was still skittish. That should diminish the more experience the kid had under his belt. He was just glad that Yates gravitated more towards Haverlik and Rivera than Murphy and Hicks.

Yankee was beginning to have severe doubts about Murphy. There was nothing he could pinpoint for sure but there was just something about the man. Perhaps Yankee had never really gotten over the fact that Murphy could do such a vile thing to Braddock when he took his wheelchair.

He had been glad when Travis decided to transfer out of Special Forces. Travis really did not belong. Yankee was beginning to think Murphy didn't belong either.

As far as Hicks went, that man had a chip on his shoulder. Hicks seemed to dislike anyone who had a high ranking family member; especially those with high ranking fathers. Hicks' continued dislike of Sam grated on his nerves. It was not warranted and if Hicks couldn't get that through his thick skull Yankee would not be recommending him for promotion.

It was one reason that Rivera was his second. Rivera was younger and less experienced than Hicks but he came with an open mind. He did not let his personal biases taint his professional work. But Rivera was still not quite what Yankee was looking for in a second. He could not see Rivera taking over a unit for quite some time.

Haverlik might be his better option for long term second in command. He could see turning the unit over to him sometime in the future. He learned fast and reminded him a bit of Shy. His mind was quick and Yankee found himself relying more on his inputs and opinions in planning sessions than on Hicks and Rivera. But he was not ready to make that change and cause friction in the unit quite yet.

His mind wandered to Sam and a smile crossed is face. What in the world possessed Blondie to call Haverlik, Baboon? As far as call signs go it was better than Haver but he would love to hear the story behind that. Yankee was glad that he could put Haverlik as Blondie's spotter. Blaze was happy to hear that even if he was none too happy to hear that he had specifically requested Sam.

Blaze had yelled at him actually and threatened that if he did not watch Blondie's back and bring him home in one piece that Yankee was a dead man. Yankee could see that Blondie meant more to Blaze than just a soldier under his command. Blaze was always protective of those in his command. But this was different, there was something in the fire of Blaze's eyes. It was paternal, almost like Blaze was protecting his own child.

That gave Yankee pause. Yeah, that's what it was. In Blaze's heart Blondie was just like a son, much the same way Daphy was his daughter. Yankee understood that protectiveness now. He pulled out his phone and cupped it to keep the light from giving their position away. He stared at little Rosie and smiled. She called him Daddy. His heart soared.

Pulling himself from his thoughts he got back to business. He put his phone away and began to scan the area again. It was clear now. But that didn't mean it would stay clear. This location was bad, just bad and he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – Northeast of Meeting Location**_

Dave looked at Sam as he settled in to rest first. He was still a little confused at Sam's all clear call. He finally asked in a quiet voice "Why the hell did you call me Baboon?"

Sam grinned as he kept watch but said "You needed a better call sign than Haver."

"But Baboon?" Dave asked chuckling.

Sam's voice was light "Well you did save that baby yellow baboon. You know they are vicious fighters. So hey, I thought it would be fitting."

"Yeah, well, naming is not one of your unit's strong points. I mean you all still call Matt, Matt. And you are Blondie. And don't get me started about Mason" Dave responded.

Dave settled in and the more he thought about the call sign the more he liked it. He yawned and then said "Okay Baboon it is."

Sam shifted trying to get comfortable and then realized why he could not. He reached in and pulled out Matt's yo-yo and set it beside him.

"What you got there?" Dave asked seeing Sam put something on the ground.

"Matt's yo-yo" Sam replied.

"And why do you have Matt's toy?" Dave asked.

Sam chuckled "So he doesn't kill any of the guys with it while I'm gone. Notice the butterfly on my brow. That was from Matt trying to play with his yo-yo."

"I was wondering how that happened" Dave said and yawned hugely.

Yawns were catching and Sam found himself yawning too. "Get some rest Baboon. I'll wake you in a few hours."

Sam settled in and for the next two hours scanned the area methodically. After two hours he woke Dave, called in status and then switched positions with Dave.

He picked up Matt's yo-yo and played with it for several minutes. He smiled when he realized he had not lost the knack. Sam remembered the yo-yo he got for his fifth birthday. He played with so often that the string frayed and snapped.

Sam recalled that he was really upset when that happened and his mom took him right to the store to get a new string. In fact she bought him several replacement strings that day. Sam wondered whatever happened to that yo-yo. As he put the yo-yo back into his pocket Sam decided when he got back he would teach Matt the tricks he knew, walk the dog, the creeper and the elevator.

His mind was too wired at the moment to sleep so he pulled out a small pencil and a small sheet of paper. He wrote _Dear Mom, Was thinking about my old yo-yo today. I had a lot of fun with that_. _Wonder whatever happened to it._ Sam stared at the salutation that he just wrote.

Sam yearned for his mother's love. But he knew it was a lost cause.

He debated with himself whether to erase _Mom_ and write _Mother_ instead. But for now he left it alone. He would decide before he sent it if he would change it. Sam tucked the paper and small pencil back into his pocket. He would finish this letter later. Sam laid his head on his arm and used his training to force himself to rest.

* * *

 _ **Base Ops Command Center**_

The night passed without incident and Yolanda was glad for that. The satellites had been positioned over the area and indicated some movement to the west of the meeting location in the wee hours of the morning but then it ceased. It was not close enough to be a risk.

Yolanda sat in the chair with her headset on as she swiveled back and forth. Alpha unit had just called in to let her know they were on the move as the sun was just rising.

She had listened to the minimal check in calls of Bravo unit during the night. She smiled as she recognized the voice of Sam. So his call sign was Blondie. It was fitting if not unimaginative.

Yolanda radioed to Bravo unit "Ops Command to Bravo unit. Be advised Alpha unit enroute. ETA still 0800. Eyes in the sky show all clear."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – North of Meeting Location**_

Yankee responded to Ops Command "Bravo unit. Roger." Then to the unit he called out "Mornin boys. All eyes open and active scanning. Oracle on the move. ETA forty minutes."

Shifting his position yet again Yates began scanning his assigned area. He was more nervous now that the General was on the way. He looked at Yankee and he was solid as a rock. How did he do that Yates wondered?

Yankee saw Yates fidgeting and said "Take a deep breath Yates. This will be over before you know it and we'll all be back at the base having a beer."

Hearing the steady, firm confidence in Yankee's voice it settled Yates a bit and he said "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – Various Positions Around Meeting Location**_

Sam and Dave listened to Yankee and Yates. They shared a look. Both could tell that Yates was nervous. Sam grinned and called out "You know so long as I'm renaming your unit Yankee, I think Yates there should be named YaYa. That's about all he ever says."

Dave chuckled "Hey I like that. YaYa what you think?"

Yates nervous tone came over the headset "Yeah, yeah that would be okay I guess."

Rivera called out "YaYa and Baboon, Blondie you're on a roll."

Sam smiled and pulled out two power bars. He handed one to Dave and the two of them ate quickly. They scanned the area for thirty minutes with no movement.

Seeing a cloud of dust in the distance Sam called out "Yankee incoming from the south. Two vehicles moving fast."

Yolanda called out "Confirm tribal elders?"

Dave and Sam scanned the vehicles. From the description it appeared to be them but they waited. They had to be sure not just partially sure.

Sam and Dave watched as the vehicles came to a stop and six men emerged. Sam called out "Elders confirmed with four guards. Guards armed with AK-47s. Elders appear unarmed but one has a small case. Five entering building. One guard outside."

Yankee called out "Blondie what kind of case?"

"Small like a laptop sized case. Didn't see it except for a quick glance" Sam called out.

"Be alert" Yankee ordered as his gut raged. His feeling of uncertainty had grown during the night. But he had nothing to go on. None of them had seen any movement. Ops Command had eyes in the sky and saw no movement close to them either. But his gut continued to rage.

Galloway informed them from the LAV III that was traveling fast with the General in it "Alpha unit ETA five."

Sam moved his scope and located the LAV III in the distance and called out "Confirmed Oracle in view. Oracle in view."

Yankee called "Stay on Oracle Blondie."

"Roger" Sam responded.

Dave scanned the path the LAV III would take looking for any threats. Dave's eyes landed on something that seemed to move. He focused in on it and then yelled "He's got an RPG." He quickly called out the coordinates and Sam sighted in.

Sam called out "Where the hell did he come from? Sighted. Authorization to fire?"

Yolanda called out questioning "Imminent threat?"

Dave called out "Hell yeah he's preparing to fire at the LAV."

"Authorization to fire granted" Captain Mitchell called back. Damn. She turned to her tech "Pull up those coordinates. We need to find out where the hell he came from and why we didn't see."

Then she saw Colonel Sutton enter the room. She said "Colonel, RPG in play."

Colonel Sutton grabbed a headset and quickly put it on. He then went to the monitor with the satellite feed of the General's position. Shit. Things were going sideways.

Dave called out the conditions. Sam did the internal calculations adjusting his aim then taking a breath Sam held it as he squeezed the trigger. It was a long shot, 1,280 meters. It took five seconds from the moment the bullet left his gun to connect with the target. It was one second too long. Oh shit he failed.

Sam yelled "Alpha evasive maneuvers. RPG launched."

Quickly Sam shifted his scope to watch the LAV. Sam held his breath as the watched the RPG slam into the ground and explode where the LAV would have been. It was a near miss. Sam's heart was beating rapidly. He was too slow and it almost cost the life of the General. Only evasive maneuvers saved the General.

He was pulled back by Yankee's call "Where the hell did they come from?" along with massive amounts of gunfire erupting.

Sam swung around and saw hordes of Taliban climbing out of ravines. Yankee, Yates, Rivera and Lang were nearly surrounded. Chaos reigned as shouts and gunfire from both sides rang in the air. Yankee was calling Ops Command to abort and for his unit to retreat towards Blondie's position.

Dave and Sam began targeting Taliban that stood between their guys and their position. Sam rapidly took out one after another, his mind in the kill zone. Lang and Rivera reached them and joined them in laying down fire for Yankee and Yates.

Yankee and Yates were further away, much closer to the building. A large group of Taliban was actually pushing them towards the building and blocking their escape. Sam saw Yankee go down, hit in the leg. Sam created an opening for them by taking out three targets with one bullet and then quickly taking out two more.

Sam yelled for Yates to grab Yankee. But Yates was consumed with fear and just bolted through the opening. Yates was hit in the leg and continued to crawl.

Rivera and Lang raced to Yates and dragged him the rest of the way to their semi-defensible position. Lang began to tend to Yates leg as the rest of them continued to fire, mowing down many Taliban. But more kept coming out of the ravines.

It became clear that there must be a tunnel system that they missed in these hills. It was the only thing to account for the number of Taliban and the fact they and the Ops Command never saw them. The tunnels would have concealed their infrared signatures.

Glancing at Dave, Sam declared "I'm not leaving Yankee." Then he stood up grabbing his assault rifle and continued to fire.

Dave rolled over and assumed Blondie's position on the sniper rifle knowing Blondie was a faster runner than him. If anyone could get to Yankee it would be Sam. He continued to fire on anyone coming close to Yankee.

Rivera yelled "Stay put Blondie."

Sam paused and turned to Rivera, his voice urgent "We gotta get Yankee. I'm not leaving him. He's still alive. You have no idea what they will do to him."

Rivera looked out to where Yankee was trying to gain his feet and then back at Sam. He'd never been in this position. He didn't know what to do.

Hicks yelled "Damn you can't leave Yankee." Then a short pause followed by "Shit! Shit! They are overrunning us, pulling back, pulling back." Hicks then yelled the coordinates Murphy and he were hightailing it to. They were at a flat out run with dozens of Taliban following them.

Sam couldn't wait for Rivera to make a decision. He took command and ordered "Fall back. Get to safety. I'm getting Yankee and joining you. Go Now!"

Rivera was pulled out of his indecisiveness as he ordered "Baboon cover Blondie until you can't" he then called out the coordinates of their fallback position for exfil. Lang slung Yates over his shoulder and Rivera provided cover as they ran for the fallback position.

Sam raced for Yankee. Bullets were flying and puffs of dust rose into the air as they hit the ground around him.

He made it to Yankee unscathed. Yankee was now on his stomach. Sam could see he had been hit multiple times. Sam yelled "I got you" as he turned Yankee over.

Yankee's face was contorted in pain. His breath was labored "Go. Get out. I can't walk. That's an order."

Dave yelled "Blondie move. I can't keep them at bay. Too many, too many. Move your ass."

Sam reached down and grabbed Yankee and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He was not leaving Yankee. If Yankee was alive when they got to him they would torture him. Sam could not allow that to happen.

He turned to run towards the hill but saw as dozens more Taliban had streamed in and blocked his path. Sam's only option was the building. It was the only cover available. Sam raced for the building.

Sam was only yards away when a bullet struck him in the leg. He was falling when another struck him in the shoulder. He and Yankee fell to the ground. Sam saw the guard at the door was dead. As he managed to gain his feet Sam grabbed onto Yankee's vest with one hand and pulled him toward the door as he was firing at the Taliban within range.

He made it to the door and pushed it open. Sam drug Yankee in and slammed the door. He looked around. Everyone in the building was riddled with bullets. The guards bodies were near the windows. One elder had a bullet between the eyes. Only one was alive. The elder with the small case.

The elder, Tufail Yamin, looked sadly at the young soldier. Yamin said "رضی الله له تاسو سره . موږ به هغوی ته ځوان یو مري. ما هیله درلوده چې د سولې د راوستلو ."  
(May Allah be with you. We are going to die young one. I had hoped to bring peace.)

Sam was working quickly to get Yankee's leg wounds wrapped in pressure bandages. He was losing too much blood too quickly. Yankee was out cold and Sam heard what the old man said. But he ignored him and called out "Need med evac exfil. Yankee down, critical" and then he gave his coordinates.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – General's LAV III**_

General Braddock was livid. He was ordering the Ops Command to get back up into the location. Yankee's unit needed exfil'ed and now. From the sounds of it they were being overrun and were horribly out gunned.

He didn't like it one damned bit but he understood that his LAV was on retreat. If the Taliban overran his LAV and got ahold of him that would do so much damage. Not that he would ever talk but the impacts would be far reaching.

The General heard Colonel Sutton giving orders in the Ops Command along with Captain Mitchell. They were coordinating things as best they could. The situation was devolving rapidly.

William then heard Samuel take command from Rivera who was floundering. He was separated from the rest. Samuel had gone after Yankee running into the thick of things. God protect his crazy son.

He looked at Galloway and stated "I want to turn this thing around and go back for them."

Mike looked at the General and his voice was hard covering his own emotions and desire to turn it around too "I can't let you do that Sir. Your protection is the priority."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – Meeting Location**_

Sam wanted to drop but he forced himself to move to a window. Holy hell. There were more than he could ever hold off. He was running low on ammo. There was no way he could make a break for it with the bullet in his leg and shoulder.

He put his assault rifle out the corner of the window and sprayed the area with bullets. That would not keep them away long. Sam tried to stand but found he could not anymore. The room erupted in bullets coming through the windows. Sam flattened himself on the ground then belly crawled to Yankee.

Checking Yankee's pulse he felt it was weak and thready. Sam's voice cracked "Hang on Yankee. Hang on for Rosie. I'm gonna get us out of here. So you hang on."

Sam knew he was lying. They were not making it out of here. But he couldn't say that to Yankee.

Tufail Yamin, spoke weakly as he tossed the small bag to Sam "تاسو دي قوي ځوان یو . دا واخلئ."  
(You are strong young one. Take this.)

Sam pulled the bag to him and asked "څه شی دي؟"  
(What is it?)

Yamin smiled a little "تاسو مې درک کړي . هغه ښه ده. دا يو د نذرانې ته وښيي چې موږ د سولې غوښتل و . دا نومونه او د مهمو ځایونو کې د طالبانو د"  
(You understand me. That is good. It was an offering to show we wanted peace. It is names and locations of key Taliban.)

Sam opened the bag and pulled out a laptop. He turned it on as another round of bullets ripped through the room. Sam saw that the elder was hit in the head. He was gone.

Knowing he would not make it out alive Sam quickly located the file with the list. Speaking Pashto was easier for him than reading it. But he called out "Ops Command. Key intel to relay."

Yolanda responded "Go ahead."

As Sam read off the information Yolanda's heart was sinking as the analysts took down the information. There was no way the extraction units would get to Sam's position in time. She brushed a tear away as the image of Sam so sated came to mind. So young to die. So handsome. God this hurt.

Sam finished reading the intelligence then he checked Yankee again. He was gone. Sam's face screwed up in pain and he pounded his fist on the ground as he yelled "Yankee. God dammit no! You were supposed to hang on."

He crawled over to the window and checked outside. He was surrounded. The gunfire had settled down but there were hundreds of Taliban in the area.

Sam crawled back to Yankee and slumped against the wall near him. He spoke in monotone "Ops Command. Request a fire order my position. Hundreds of insurgents. Unable to exfil self. Yankee gone. Intel cannot be allowed into their hands. Fire for effect."

Then Sam ripped off his headset. So this was how it was going to end.

He pulled out Matt's yo-yo. He slipped it onto his finger. He let the yo-yo drop but did not pop it back up. The yo-yo rolled all the way away from him, the extra-long string fully extended. It landed near a yarn rug.

Sam just stared at the green yo-yo as he recalled his yellow yo-yo. Again he wondered where his yo-yo was. It was something he had on him from the moment he got it from Sara.

Recollection came. He threw his yo-yo away with his stuffed dog blue. He did not deserve to have things that were fun or comforting because he failed to save Sara that day.

Part of him wished he had not thrown those things away. Especially the yo-yo. Sara gave him the yo-yo.

Sam thought, well it doesn't really matter now as he continued to stare at the green yo-yo.

He whispered "Sorry I can't teach you how to yo-yo Matt. Sorry your yo-yo is gonna get blown to bits too."

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – General's LAV III**_

General Braddock raged "Hold fire. Hold fire."

Sutton came on "General we cannot do that." It hurt like hell to give this order but it was what needed to be done. One life for many. Sutton ordered "Commence fire."

William dropped his head in his hands. In his head he thought, Samuel son I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry. You are a brave soldier and a damned fine man. I'm so proud of you. So very proud.

But then he pushed his emotions down. He could not show them now. He lifted his head and his eyes were cold as ice and his face unreadable as he ordered "I want all available units in there in very short order. I want the area sanitized and every last one of the terrorist bastards killed. No one left."

Mike watched the General and felt his pain as they heard the explosions of the artillery strike that was ordered. Sam was dead. No one could survive that.

* * *

 _ **Unit Barracks**_

Corporal Crystal Fratello raced to the barracks and ripped open the door. She looked at Matt first with tears in her eyes but then quickly turned to Blaze. She was out of breath "Lieutenant Blain you unit is recalled and ordered to report to Colonel Sutton at the airfield. All available units are ordered to the airfield."

The unit dropped everything, pulled on their shirts, laced their boots and grabbed their weapons and packs. They were out of the barracks in two minutes flat.

As they raced to the airfield each was wondering what the hell happened.

* * *

 _ **Base Air Field and**_ ** _Helicopter_**

Coming to a halt on the tarmac with three other units Blaze looked to Sutton. He could see Sutton was riled. That was unusual.

Sutton laid out a map and commanded in a cold hard voice "This is your target area. It was just blown sky high. Your job is to go in there and make sure there is no living thing left. Lethal force authorized on anything moving. That is all, get moving."

The men all raced to the helicopters. They were in the air as soon as the last man was in.

Matt looked at Blaze and whispered "Sam?"

Blaze looked at Matt. His gut was raging but he asked "Do you hear music?"

Matt nodded. Blaze put his hand on Matt's knee and squeezed "Then he is okay."

The helicopters flew over an area devastated by 155mm artillery shells. There was nothing left of the single building in the area except one wall. There were dead bodies littering the ground but many still running.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere Outside Kandahar – Meeting Location**_

Blaze and his unit were dropped close to the building and began clearing as they engaged the enemy that would not surrender. Not that they had orders to take prisoners. This was a kill op.

Over the next hour his unit worked with the other units. When it was all said and done Blaze, Matt, Mason, Patch, Winds and Ripsaw sat near the blown up building to rest. LAVs would be sent to retrieve them.

Matt was feeling out of sorts. They had no details for this mission. Not that they always had details. But something was bothering him because of the urgency of the mission. Again, not that they had not been rushed into a hot zone before either. It was probably because Sam was not here.

He walked into the building and was scuffling his boots on the ground and kicking the rubble. His eyes landed on something. Matt looked up and at the guys then back down at the ground.

It was green. It was a green yo-yo. Matt dropped to his knees and his hand shook as he reached out. He picked up the yo-yo. His green yo-yo. He knew it was his because he scratched an M on the side with his knife. The M was clearly visible.

A quiet sob escaped. If this was here that meant Sam was here. The pain was too deep, too hard, no sounds emitted from his throat as Matt screamed.

Blaze looked around and noticed Matt had wandered away. He rose to go look for him. He saw him on his knees in the rubble of the building clutching something in his hands that were on the ground. Blaze tapped Winds' back then headed for Matt.

Winds alerted the others and they all followed Blaze.

Blaze squatted down beside Matt and asked "You okay buddy?"

Matt shook his head but did not look up. He was to devastated to even cry but he could not look at Blaze yet. Matt only opened his hand.

The unit all sucked in a breath. Matt's yo-yo. The implications of that hit them all like a 155mm artillery shell.

Blaze closed his eyes as his heart shredded. When he opened them he looked to Patch and said "Take care of Matt." Then he stood and turned needing just a moment to pull himself together before he could be there for the unit.

Patch had tears in his eyes as he leaned down and started to pull Matt up. When he did not budge Winds helped.

Matt clung to the yo-yo. When he was pulled to standing the yo-yo stopped coming with him. It was stuck. Mason leaned down to yank the string. When he yanked the string it resisted and he heard a soft moan.

Mason's eyes immediately traced the string. It was under rubble near the wall where a slab of the building was leaning against the wall like a lean-to. He pulled the string again thinking he had imagined the moan. No there it was again. Barely audible.

"Help me move this slab" Mason yelled urgently as he stood up.

The unit just looked at him.

Ripsaw asked "Why?"

Mason was already powering into the slab as he responded "I heard a moan. Now help me get this out of the god damned way."

Everyone moved forward at once. With the combined effort of all of them they shifted the slab and it fell away.

Matt yelled "SAM!" as the rest yelled "BLONDIE!"

Patch was at his side in a split second and called out "I have a pulse. Weak."

The unit looked down at the semi-conscious body of Blondie. He had lost a lot of blood with wounds that were clear in his shoulder and leg. Hell he'd been blown up. But he was still alive. Barely.

Blaze turned on his radio and called out "Ops Command immediate med-evac needed" he gave the coordinates.

* * *

 _ **Base Ops Command**_

Sutton heard the call. God damn, not another one he thought. Today's op had been FUBAR and too many had died and been injured today. He was reeling inside.

Yankee and Sam were dead. Tom was none too sure that William would survive Sam's death, not like this. He wondered if William would ever forgive him for ordering the artillery strike. Sutton felt such deep pain for having to do that.

He was also personally devastated by Yankee's death. Little Rosie would not know her father. Mary would be raising Rosie alone.

Two good men were dead. And two were injured; one critically. Yates was in critical condition and might lose his leg. Haverlik had stayed longer than he was supposed to trying to cover Sam and had been hit in the side as he retreated. Luckily that one was minor.

Sutton asked dreading the answer "Who is down?"

Blaze responded "Found Blondie. It's bad but he is alive."

Yolanda was on the comms with the air field immediately calling for evac. When she was done she slumped into the nearest chair. Oh my god. Sam survived that. No friggin way. She brushed a tear away.

Sutton placed both palms on the table in front of him and dropped his head. How? How? Thank god but how? He took several deep breaths and then ripped off his headset. He had some place to be.

* * *

 _ **General Braddock's Office**_

It was only 1000 hours but the glass of bourbon was sitting in front to William. When his LAV returned to base he stormed into here and slammed the door. He knew Sutton would handle things for him for a while.

His eyes just stared at the bourbon. First little Sara and now Sammy. It hurt too much to cry.

He would escort his son's body home with Yankee's. He would have someone bring Yvonne and Natalie to his office without telling them why. He would do it personally. They deserved that much.

It was his fault Samuel was gone. He insisted on this meeting. Samuel's actions were above and beyond.

William knew from the moment Samuel called in the fire order after relaying the critical intel that his action merited the Canadian Victoria Cross. That was the highest honor that could be bestowed. Samuel's actions meet the criteria in spades. The criteria read 'the Victoria Cross is awarded for the most conspicuous bravery, a daring or pre-eminent act of valour or self-sacrifice or extreme devotion to duty, in the presence of the enemy'.

But that posthumous award would give little comfort to Yvonne. Yvonne would want her boy. William wanted his boy. He picked up the bourbon and was about to drink a toast to his son when his door burst open. He turned ready to bite the head off of whoever it was.

Tom burst in. He saw Will with the bourbon in his hand and a death glare in his eyes. He slammed the door behind him and strode to the desk. He ripped the bourbon out of his hand and said "Not yet Will. Not yet."

The General stood "I don't give a damn anymore Tom. My son is dead. I killed him. I'll drink a god damned bourbon at 1000 if I fucking want too."

"He's not dead. Sam is not dead. He survived. Med-evac is bringing him in. Blaze found him in the rubble. I don't know how he survived but he survived an almost direct hit" Sutton rambled.

* * *

 _ **Four Days Later – Base Hospital – Sam's Room**_

A low moan was the first sign Matt and the guys had that Sam was coming around. Matt was out of the chair he had inhabited for the past four days. He gently held Sam's hand.

The others wanted to circle around but knew better. It could send Blondie back there mentally. So they hung back and gave him space. But their expressions were just as eager and anticipatory as Matt's.

Blondie's body had been through the wringer, yet again. Somehow the first artillery strike caused the wall to collapse in such a way it created a protective pocket for Blondie. The thickness of the wall had shielded Blondie from the brunt of the next blasts.

But the concussive waves of the explosions still did internal damage. His kidneys, liver, lungs and ribs were bruised. It was a good thing he kept his helmet on. It protected his head from serious injury. The bullets in his leg and shoulder had been through and through and luckily missed vital structures and muscles.

However, Blondie had lost a significant amount of blood. Dr. Parker had told them that if Matt had not found his yo-yo then Blondie would have died within the hour from hypovolemic shock. A condition that arises when a person loses approximately twenty percent of their body's blood.

No one could quite believe Blondie survived. He should not have survived by anyone's reckoning.

Overall Blondie was considered one hell of a lucky guy to have survived with, in the overall scheme of things, minor injuries.

Sam's eyes felt heavy as he fought to open them. He felt like he was floating. Maybe like on a yacht with things feeling like they rocked back and forth a bit. It wasn't unpleasant but he wanted the sensation to stop.

He felt a squeeze on his hand. Something told him it was important to squeeze back so he tried. He gave it all his effort.

Matt looked at the guys at the barely there movement of Sam's hand. Softly he called out "Sammy. Come on. Time to wake up. Open your eyes brother." Seeing Sam try he encouraged "That's it. You can do it. Come on."

Blaze could not hang back anymore. He came forward and took Blondie's other hand as he saw him struggle to lift his eyelids. "Blondie. Dig a little deeper. You got this kiddo. Come on. We all have been waiting for you to wake for days."

Sam dug deeper at the familiar tones. Words were not comprehended but the tones were urgent and encouraging. He had to get his eyes open. It was important too.

His lids opened a fraction and closed tight again.

Mason hit the lights dimming them and Winds quickly closed the blinds.

Sam tried again. This time he got them to open half way. He tried to focus but things were blurry.

Matt leaned down closer "Good. Hey. You with us?"

Sam turned his head slightly, Matt. It was Matt. His voice raspy from disuse Sam said "Matt?"

Grinning Matt said "Yeah it's me. All the guys are here."

Sam turned his head to the other side and saw Blaze. Then his eyes glanced around the room noting Mason, Patch, Winds and Ripsaw.

He wanted to talk but he was so tired. He yawned and then was pulled back down into sleep.

* * *

 _ **Base Hospital – Observation Room**_

William watched Samuel wake briefly. It did his heart good to see that. It had been a horribly long four days. They had sent Yankee's body home yesterday. Tom escorted his longtime friend so he could be there for Mary and Rosie.

Before Sutton left with Yankee's body, the two of them had reviewed the Op forward, backward, up and down to try and figure out what went wrong. They determined that their maps failed to show the tunnel and cave systems in that area. They needed to pull together several ops to map out those tunnels.

The insurgents that Ops Command had seen during the night, was the force that had entered the tunnel systems. The only thing they could not figure out is how the terrorists knew about the meeting. Yusurf speculated that there must have been Taliban sympathizers in Yamin's village. It was the only plausible explanation.

However, the intel that Yamin via Samuel had provided them was beyond valuable. It would allow them to get a foothold in that sector and possibly turn the tide. The laptop that the data was on was toast, it was a damned good thing that Samuel could read Pashto and relayed the intel.

Sutton agreed with him on putting Samuel in for the CVC. They had eyewitness statements from Haverlik, Rivera, Lang and Yates. They had the footage from the satellites that showed the insurmountable odds Samuel was up against as he tried to save Yankee. What he did took guts.

It was likely that due to the nature of this operation that if the CVC was awarded it would be concealed. The public would never know of Samuel's bravery and self-sacrifice in the face of the enemy.

William agreed with Sutton that Yankee's unit needed to be disbanded. Sutton had read Yankee's personnel notes that highlighted the issues with his men. Sutton had gone utterly ballistic when he read a note why Yankee had disciplined Murphy and Travis, making them crawl for two weeks. When Sutton shared the reason with him he had been dumbfounded that Murphy was in Special Forces with behavior like that.

He had not liked Murphy since he found out that he was the cause of Samuel's training accident at the cliff. He agreed with Sutton that Murphy was to be put on a short leash and watched carefully. One more such incident and he would be culled from the ranks.

They would need to create a new unit to replace Yankee's. The General looked into Samuel's room and he hated to do it. He hated to break up Blaze's unit. But he would offer the command of the new unit to Winds. He had a bit of a mouth that kept getting him demoted but he was damned good. He had been Blaze's second for years. Sutton and he both felt that Winds was ready for his own command.

But William decided to hold off doing that for a bit. Samuel needed to recover and he needed his unit to be there for him. But recover he would. A smile crossed his face when he saw each of Samuel's unit give him a small squeeze of the hand and then sit down to wait until he woke again.

William needed to let Yvonne know her boy was awake. He pulled out his phone and dialed. When it answered he said "Hello sweetheart."

* * *

 _ **Ottawa**_ _ **–**_ _ **Braddock's Home**_ _ **– Upstairs Sitting Room**_

Yvonne was sitting in the blue wing back chair upstairs clutching a small piece of paper. She did not care that it was blood stained, it was one of the most precious things she had. It was a manifestation of her hope.

Her phone rang and she looked at the ID and answered "Hello dear."

 _[William smiled hearing her voice and he quickly said "Samuel woke up. It was just briefly but he woke up."]_

Yvonne closed her eyes and said a quick prayer then responded "That is so good to hear. I've been so worried. How is he?"

 _[William raked his hand through his hair as he paced watching through the window. "He's going to be okay. Matt is with him. The whole unit is. Matt refused to leave him this time but he took care of himself so he would not get into a state like before."]_

"Matt is so good for Sammy. Next time Sammy is on leave I'd love to have Sam and Matt visit. Maybe for the yuletide this year" Yvonne said.

 _[William stopped pacing "I'll see what I can do to get Samuel home for Christmas this year sweetheart. But I cannot promise anything."]_

Yvonne smiled "I know. It is enough that you will try. Did Sammy get my package today?"

 _["It is in his room. I'm sure once he is more awake he will open it. What did you send him?" William responded and looked at the medium sized package on his rolling table.]_

"Oh just some of his favorite cookies and a little something special" Yvonne replied.

The two of them talked for several more minutes then hung up.

Yvonne looked down at the blood stained paper that William had sent to her next day air. It was found on Sammy when he arrived at the hospital.

She read the note for the millionth time since yesterday: _Dear Mom, Was thinking about my old yo-yo today. I had a lot of fun with that_. _Wonder whatever happened to it._

Yvonne knew what happened too it and exactly where it was right now.

She carefully folded the note and put it in her treasure box along with all her treasures, minus one.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Afghanistan – Remote Base**_

Major Plouffe was livid. Nothing worked out the way it should. The General was still alive. His damned toy soldier made sure of that. He made a shot that was 1400 yards and still called in fast enough to let them know that the RPG was launched.

And the damned toy soldier lived. How the hell Braddock lived, Plouffe could not figure out.

Both of them should be dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Plouffe threw his coffee mug across the room and it bounced off the table as metal clanged against metal.

Murphy that little shit ran. He was hoping to clean house and get rid of him too. But no? Hicks had covered his ass as they ran and Murphy made it to the exfil location.

The only bright spot in all of this is that he had a solid yoke to harness Yawls' with now. The yellow-bellied yokel had come running to him when the shit hit the fan. He was afraid that he would get in trouble for sharing the information. Stupid fool didn't realize that he could not rat him out without exposing himself to charges of treason too.

It was good Yawls was such an naïve idiot. Plouffe would use Yawls well and often.

Plouffe rubbed himself and smiled as he recalled telling Yawls what it would take to keep him quiet. The Private's eyes had widened with fear but he dropped his pants anyways. It was good and he made Yawls yowl and yodel.

With the restrictions Sutton had put on Murphy after learning he stole Braddock's wheelchair it was good that he had Yawls as his mole in Sutton's office. He would have to cool it for a bit. But soon, very soon he would find another way to hurt the General.

* * *

 _ **Two**_ _ **Days Later – Base Hospital – Sam's Room**_

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He was in the hospital, he knew that. He had woken several times for brief periods. Sam turned and found Matt right where he always was every time he woke up.

He felt more with it this time. It still felt like a Yak stomped on his head and he had a gross yucky taste in his mouth. The yucky taste was probably from not brushing his teeth in days. He had no idea how many days but he knew it must be days.

Sam shifted a bit in the bed and could not stop the hiss from escaping. His body felt like one big bruise and moving hurt.

Matt's eyes flew open. He looked and found Sam's eyes wide open and lucid for the first time in six days. He grinned "Hey Sammy."

Sam grinned "Hey Mattie." His throat was dry and it came out raspy.

Matt stood and poured water into a cup and put the straw in. He held it for Sam to drink.

After taking a long drink Sam leaned his head back and said with disbelief "I'm not dead."

Matt's voice was a mixture of incredulity, awe and concern "Not for lack of trying. My god Sam, you ran into a force of over sixty to get to Yankee. Then you called down a fire order on top of your position."

Sam sighed "Had to. It's the job. Couldn't let them get Yankee. Couldn't, I know what is like. Couldn't let that happen to him. Then, well then things got FUBAR and I had no other choice."

His voice dropped a bit and filled with pain as he said "Yankee didn't make it. I tried but he lost too much blood."

Taking Sam's hand in a show of compassion Matt replied "I know. We all know. Haverlik told us what you did. He wasn't supposed too but we will never let anyone know he did."

Sam looked at Matt questioning "Yates, did he make it?"

Matt nodded "Yeah, yeah his leg is pretty messed up though. He still might lose it. He's pretty messed up in the head too, blames himself for Yankee's death. They are probably sending him home. He needs some heavy duty counseling."

"Everyone else make it?" Sam asked softly worried about the answer.

"Haverlik was winged but he is fine. Everyone else got out unharmed. Sutton was on a rampage. Word is that he is breaking up Yankee's unit" Matt shared with Sam.

"Really?" Sam asked his voice raspy again.

Pouring Sam more water and holding it for him, Matt responded "Yeah really. Also hear rumors they will be offering a unit command to someone else."

Sam rubbed his stomach and said "I hope it is not Rivera. He's not ready."

"Nope. All of them will be sent to different units from what the grape-vine says" Matt replied but then saw Sam rubbing his stomach "Are you in pain?"

Sam shook his head "Nah, Patch must have me hooked up to the good stuff. I'm just a bit hungry I think."

Matt grinned, "It has been a few days, six to be exact, since the FUBAR Op. Dr. Parker said you could have soft foods. Things like soft cooked egg yolks, yogurt or your favorite green jello."

"Green jello please. Yogurt is yucky" Sam stated making a face.

"Hey, the frozen strawberry yogurt is really yummy. Wanna try some?" Matt asked knowing how much Sam liked strawberries.

"Strawberry you say?" Sam asked tempted by something cold with strawberries.

Nodding Matt said "Yeah, it even has little chunks of strawberry in it. I think you'll like it. I mean it is like eating ice cream and you can have as much as you want."

Sam chuckled lightly but stopped when he felt the pain in his ribs at the movement "Okay, I can pretend I'm a youngster getting away with eating dessert first."

"You mean dessert only. No yucky brussel sprouts or lima beans to eat afterwards. I'll be right back with some. I know where they keep it" Matt said and popped out of the room.

Sam saw the package on his rolling table. He reached out and his fingertips barely touched the table. He shifted his body slightly so he could reach. As he pulled the table to him he saw Matt's green yo-yo sitting on the other side of the package.

That made him smile. He didn't lose Matt's yo-yo. He was still gonna get to teach him how to do it. Sam touched his brow and thought, out of range though.

He pulled the package to him and saw that it was addressed to him and it was from Ottawa but no name on the outside. Picking it up with one hand, moving the other hurt because of his shoulder, he placed it in his lap. He got the tab in his teeth and was able to yank it open.

Sam dumped the contents onto his lap instead of trying to get it out one handed. The first thing he saw was a bag of oatmeal, raisin, walnut cookies. Maybe this was from Bella. Dr. Parker said only soft foods but Sam justified oatmeal cookies as soft as he opened the zipper bag with his hand and teeth again.

He pulled one cookie out, bit into it and chewed slowly. A little piece of heaven on earth.

Sam was astonished to still be here. He no longer had a death wish so calling in the fire order had been hard. He had accepted it because it was the right thing to do but he really hadn't wanted to die. Sam was glad to be alive.

After a second small bite of cookie Sam decided he better take it slow because yakking them back up would be no fun on his ribs. He set it down and then picked up the letter. It was handwritten in a familiar script. It read:

 _Dear Sam,  
I hope you enjoy the cookies. I know they are your favorite, still. I enjoyed baking them for you. I added an extra dash of cinnamon and double the raisins and walnuts just like you like. I know you were hurt and I wish I could be there. But I cannot, so the cookies will have to stand in for me. Get better soon. I hope the next time you get leave you will consider coming for a visit. I've enclosed a little something I think you will like. I've kept it safe for you for years.  
Love Always, Mom_

Sam stared at the letter. She signed _Love Always, Mom_. Tears filled his eyes. Did she really love him or was that just how she signed it thinking it was expected? She sent him his favorite cookies. With extra raisins and walnuts. And cinnamon. Why?

Matt walked in and found Sam teared up with cookies, a letter and a small box in his lap. They had all wondered who the package was from. None them had opened it although Winds had threatened to open it to make sure it was nothing that would upset Blondie. Perhaps they should have let Winds open it.

He moved forward and set the two frozen yogurts on the table and asked "Sam you okay?"

Sam looked up and his voice was barely audible "She signed love always. She sent cookies."

"Who Sam? Who?" Matt asked.

"My mom. She's never sent me cookies. Her letters are always signed Your Mother. I don't get it" Sam said softly and confused.

Matt put his hand on Sam's shoulder "I told you she was concerned about you in the video call. I was not lying. Do you believe me now?"

Instead of answering because Sam didn't have an answer, he said "She sent me something she said she kept safe for me for years."

"Can you open it or do you need my help?" Matt asked looking at the small wrapped box.

Sam looked at the box a moment. The wrapping paper was blue with yellow pansies. His mother loved pansies.

He recalled the ugly little wooden box he made for her one Mother's Day. It was crooked and had glue all over where it shouldn't. He painted it blue to cover the glue. Sara had given him a bunch of pansy stickers and he plastered those over all the wrong holes he had made when he tried hammering it together.

It was ugly. But his mom had held it like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He missed being loved by his mother. But he killed Sara. Well, not killed her, but he did not protect her and because of him she died.

He started to open the paper.

Matt just stood back and watched. Whatever was going on in Sam's head was powerfully emotional. Matt could see it in his eyes.

He got the paper off one handed and then with his thumb nail Sam slit the little piece of tape holding the box closed. Sam was almost afraid to open it. What could she have saved that she would send him now?

Sam took a deep breath and then opened the box. He stopped breathing. He did not believe his eyes. Sam blinked and blinked again. The air in his lungs demanded to be let go and came out in a rush. Only to be sucked back in in a gasp.

In the box was his yellow yo-yo.

Reverently Sam picked up the yo-yo. He threw this away. His mom had saved it.

Tears flowed down his face as he showed Matt his yellow yo-yo "Mom loves me."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Hope you enjoyed the last one in the Alphabet Injury stories. I know it was a little less whump to Sam but I liked writing about his heroics and if the artillery had hit a little closer it would have been the ultimate sacrifice. It also allowed me to explore the beginnings of Sam's reconciliation with his Mom which was always less defined than with his Dad. Hope you all agree Sammy deserved the CVC for his actions._

 _It took nearly nine months to get all 26 stories written. Thanks for all the inputs and suggestions. Thanks again to Roxanne for suggesting I do a series like this. And a HUGE thanks to venetiaj for all her beta reading, suggestions and support in getting these stories written._

 _ **Please let me know what you thought of this installment and the series of stories overall.**_

 _ **Special Nods to Samtastic readers (**_ _if I missed your contribution please PM me and I'll correct_ _ **)**_ _:  
_ _\- Yacht from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
_ _ **-**_ _Yak from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yank from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Yankee from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Yard from_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _  
\- Yarn from_ _ **Purpwithapen  
**_ _\- Yawl from_ _ **Elise Deschat**_ _  
\- Yawn from_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Yearn from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yell/Yelling from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _,_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _,_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _ **,** **Elise Deschat** and __**twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yellow Baboon from_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _  
\- Yellow fever from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **Purpwithapen**_ _,_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _,_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Yellow from_ _ **ferret assassin nin **,** **Elise Deschat****_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**  
\- Yelp/Yelping from __**EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **taylorbuck338  
**_ _\- Yesterday_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yeti from_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _and_ _ **VictoriaAnnxx**_ _  
\- Yield/Yielding from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _  
_ _\- Yodel from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan  
**_ _\- Yogurt from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _,_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Yoke from_ _ **taylorbuck338**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yolk from_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Young from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _,_ _ **ferret assassin nin**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Young Sam from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_ _  
\- Youngster from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Youth from_ _ **CB14girl**_ _ **,** **Elise Deschat** and __**twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yo-yo from_ _ **EchoInTheSilence**_ _and_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _  
\- Yucky from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago  
\- **__Yuletide from_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yummy from_ _ **thisisfromawhileago**_ _and_ _ **twifantasyfan**_ _  
\- Yvonne from_ _ **musicaldolphingirl2011**_ _and_ _ **venetiaj**_


End file.
